


One Thousand Lonely Stars Hiding In The Cold

by FieryMaze



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, English Histroy RPF, French History RPF, Historical RPF, The Tudors (TV), scottish history rpf
Genre: (but technically not since it’s the 1500s and it was legal back then), Affairs, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Catholicism, Cheating, Childbirth, Children, Christianity, Civil Unrest, Court, Courtship, Dancing, Debt, Deception, Engagement, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Factions, Family, Gen, Gifts, Having Faith, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Marriage, Miscarriage, Newborn Children, POV Female Character, Past Character Death, Plotting, Poison, Poisoning, Pregnancy, Protestant Character, Protestantism, Regency, Scheming, Threats, Threats of Violence, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Night, Weddings, consummation, toxic marriages, treaty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 189,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryMaze/pseuds/FieryMaze
Summary: What if When Margaret Tudor married King James Of Scotland they had a daughter in 1506, 6 years before James V of Scotland was born? What would happen then? How would history change with this and a few other what ifs?
Relationships: Archibald Douglas 6th Earl of Angus/Margaret Tudor, Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England, Claude Reine de France/François I de France, James IV of Scotland/Margaret Tudor, James Stewart Earl of Moray (1500-1544)/Lady Margaret Stewart née Hamilton, Mary Bolelyn/François I de France, Original Female Character(s)/John Stewart 2nd Duke Of Albany, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1411
Kudos: 99





	1. Our Little Princess/Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covering major events in Princess Eve’s life from her birth in 1506 to 1517.

Current Year: 1506  
  
  
Eve of Scotland  
Princess of Scotland

  
  
(Painted in 1525)  
  
  
Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 11)  
  
Spouse: (none)  
  
Issue: (none)   
  
House: Stewart  
  
Father: King James IV Of Scotland  
  
Mother: Margaret of England  
  
Religion: Roman Catholic

* * *

*Narrator’s POV*(11 January 1506, Scotland)  
  
One of the Queen’s ladies in waiting entered the King’s rooms looking quite nervous.  
  
King James IV Of Scotland turned to her, “ What news of the Queen? Is she alright?” He asked worriedly.  
  
The lady stammered, “ H-Her Majesty has given birth to a healthy baby girl an—”  
  
The woman was cut off by the King, whom rushed past her out of his rooms into the halls of court, eager to get to his wife. Everyone who he passed offered their congratulations, but he hardly payed attention.  
  
All that he wanted to do was to get to his wife and newborn daughter.  
  
When he entered the Queen Margaret’s chambers, he saw the midwife leaving the Queen’s bedchamber.  
  
When she saw the King she bowed, “ How is my wife, and my daughter? May I see them?”  
  
“ Her Majesty is doing very well, and Her Highness is very strong and healthy. They are both well enough for a visit,” the midwife finished.  
  
James nodded as he entered the bedchambers, and was greeted by a heartwarming sight.  
  
The ladies bowed to him, and left at his silent request. He saw Margaret, sitting upright in bed holding their daughter. Even as she looked tired she was beaming and smiling brightly.  
  
“ James,” she said, “ Come, meet our daughter.”  
  
He walked over sitting on the side of her bed. He smiled as he looked at his daughter she looked so much like her mother and was so peaceful as she slept.  
  
“ What would you like to names her,” Margaret asked, breaking him out if his thoughts.  
  
“ Margaret, I believe you shall name her. You did give birth to her after all,” He said.  
  
Mary contemplated names. There were so many that they could name their little Princess. She decided on a rather unique, but fitting name, “ Why not Eve? After the first woman on Earth,” she said.  
  
James smiled, “ Just as she is our first little Princess,”  
_________________________________  
*Eve’s POV*(11 April, 1512)  
  
On the previous day, my mother, Queen Margaret Of Scotland gave birth to my new little brother Prince James.  
  
Since my parents were wed almost a decade ago, they have had myself, my brother James who died a few years ago, my brother Arthur who died a few years ago as well, and now they have had my brother who was also named James.  
  
It is my greatest wish that my new little brother will not be called to heaven as so my two other baby brother’s were. As all of our people are so very excited that my brother was born.  
  
Today I am at his christening, I walked down the isle as I held his train.  
  
I am also my brother’s godmother, and I am so so honored with this position.  
  
When the water hit my brother’s body he started crying loudly, hopefully anything evil has now left his body.  
  
God bless my most loved and beloved baby brother, Prince James.  
______________________________________  
*Eve’s POV*(15 September,1513)  
  
So happy am I that my mother is having another baby! That means that I can get another baby brother or another baby sister. I wish for a new baby sister, I already have James for a brother and it would be nice to have a baby sister.   
  
But I know that everybody probably wants a boy, since boys are more important than girls. No matter what happens I will be very excited to have another sibling.  
  
“ Can I see my brother, Prince James?” I asked my governess. I knew that she would say yes since I had already finished my lessons with my tutor. My tutor says that I am nearly fluent in Latin and French, and that I am doing well in Spanish so far. Love learning languages. It is so much fun!  
  
“ Of course, Your Highness, it seems a perfect reward for good you have been as of late,” My governess said. My governess was always so stern and strict, but at least if I am good she will be nice to me.  
  
A little while later when we got to my brother’s rooms, I had to curtsy to him since he was a Prince.  
  
When I did I was allowed to play with him, “ Hi James,”  
  
When I said this he just made a lot of baby noises. He isn’t old enough to talk yet, but he can walk really well for how young he is.  
  
“ Do you want to play a game?”   
  
When I said this he started to make a bunch of noise and he even looked like he was clapping.  
  
I giggled because he looked so funny.  
  
Then we started to play a lot of hand games and I sang to him how it was suppose to go. Since James was only a baby he was not very good at it, but he did touch my hand sometimes.  
  
When we finished our last game I picked James up and kissed his cheeks before I hugged him and I think he even hugged me back. I love babies so much they are so cute, even if sometimes they cry.  
  
When I was holding him my mother came in and the governesses curtsied to her since my mother was the Queen.  
  
“ You may leave us,” my mother said to the governesses.  
  
When they left my mother sat on the ground with us, “ Hello Mother,” I said and James started reaching for her as he said “Mama” many times over again.  
  
My mother looked sad as she picked up James and put him in her lap as she kissed his cheeks as well.  
  
“ What’s wrong, Mother?”  
  
My mom smiled, but she still looked sad, “ Eve, there is something that I have to tell you,”  
  
“ What is it? Is it why you look so sad?”  
  
“ Yes it is why I am sad. Today, I found out that your father went to heaven,”  
  
When my mom said this I started to feel really sad. If my father went to heaven that means he was a good man, but if also means that I cannot see him again, “ Father died?”  
  
“ Yes, Eve, are you alright?”  
  
I started to sniffle, “ I am really sad. I wish that Father could be here, but I am glad that he is in heaven,” I said as I started to cry.  
  
My mother moved closer to me and hugged me as I started to cry. She rubbed my back, “ It’s alright Eve. Things will get easier in time. You are a strong Princess, I know that you will be okay,”  
  
Even though I was sad that I could not see my father again, I was glad that he was in Heaven.  
_____________________________________  
*Eve’s POV*(August to November, 1514)  
  
Since my father died and my brother became King my mother ruled as regent, which mean that she ruled for my brother since he was much too young to rule on his own.  
  
She was Regent because my father had it in his will that she would be as long as she stayed as a widow. But I know that all of the nobles wanted her out of the regency since she wanted an alliance with the English, instead of the French, and also because she was a woman. But the first reason was the most important.  
  
So when the regency council found out that she got married to Archibald Douglas, 6th Earl of Angus only 4 months after my baby brother Prince Alexander was born, they used it as the perfect excuse to revoke the regency from her.  
  
So now they have given it to John Stewart, who is the the 2nd Duke Of Albany. He is also a distant cousin of mine, grandson of King James II Of Scotland, where as I am the great granddaughter of King James II.  
  
They chose him because he favored the Franco-Scottish alliance. And he was a Stewart, and after me was next in line to inherit the throne. Although that could be debated, because of Scotland’s semi Salic laws.  
  
For the time being the Duke is in France, but will be coming to Scotland soon enough.  
  
After my mother had officially lost the regency the council also declared that she could not have guardianship of us, and so my brothers and I were taken to Stirling Castle.  
  
I know not how I feel about this.  
  
Of course, I would hope for everything to be alright, I know it will not be. Sooner of later the council will get their way. The only question is when that will happen.  
_____________________________________  
*Eve’s POV*(May—September 1515)  
  
The Duke Of Albany arrived in Scotland in May and in July was officially installed as regent. He needed to get custody of myself, and my brother’s, as it was essentially to assert his authority and power in his Regency.  
  
At first my mother resisted, but in August she surrendered to the Regent. My mother was now pregnant with my stepfather’s child, the Earl Of Angus’s child, and as such she went to Edinburgh.  
  
While James and Alexander stayed at Stirling, I was allowed to come back to court.  
  
When I met with the Regent, the Duke Of Albany, he seemed nice enough. But I doubt that anything he said was sincere. He likely thinks me a foolish child. Though they say it is better to have your enemies underestimate you.  
  
Even as I would not call the Regent my enemy. Now that I think of it, I have not much reason to harbor rash feelings towards him. He has done nothing wrong, other than separating my mother from my siblings and I. Though it is understandable, as he would think she would have influence on us, and may make us favor the English alliance, although I already favor the French alliance, though I would not tell him or anyone such. He could even think she would try and escape with us to England, although I don’t think my mother would do such a foolish thing.  
  
And no, I do consider him wrong for ‘stealing’ the regency from my mother. He was only doing what was best for Scotland, with the Franco alliance. While I understand my mother wanting to have an alliance with the English, the Scottish simply do not want that. After all, my mother did go against my father’s will in marrying while being regent. It was technically right that she relinquish it.  
_______________________________________  
*Eve’s POV*(September 1515—Feburary 1516)  
  
It is news to all that my mother fled to England, and in October she gave birth to my sister, Margaret Douglas.  
  
Just this December my brother, Alexander has died. Some say that the Regent killed him, though I don’t believe it as it would not be at all logical to only kill him.  
  
Also, from what I know of the Duke he is not too scheming or ambitious and yet he is. Though I doubt he would do something such as this.  
  
Also, my stepfather left England to come back to Scotland, and has since ‘reconciled’ with the Regent Though I do not blame him, all of his power is in Scotland. He could even be charged if treason, and so he would be destined to live in England with almost no power.  
_____________________________________  
*Eve’s POV*(January—December 1517)  
  
A treaty of reconciliation had been worked out by the Regent, Cardinal Wolsey, and King Henry VIII.  
  
Even as my mother will come back to Scotland, her daughter, my half-sister will not. She will stay in England and in the English court,  
  
My mother has since been allowed in the Scottish court, but she is not allowed to see my brother, even as she is allowed to see me.  
  
Also tensions have been high between my mother and stepfather, I believe that my mother wants a divorce from my stepfather. She believes that he does not love her anymore and it is a fact that he was having an affair. I do not know or think that it is likely to happen. Though their marriage was not likely to work out, they got married hurriedly, and Angus was a foolish man, at least in my opinion. If I am honest, I do not know what my mother saw for him to be a worthy husband for her.  
  
The Duke Of Albany, is currently in France. He is in France temporarily to sign a treaty with France. It dictates that my brother, the King, is to marry one of the King Of France’s daughters.  
  
His visit to France is suppose to be temporary, but he has been there for almost an entire year. I think that he is inclined to stay. And so far he has exercised the regency through his trusted friends.  
  
If things continue this way as he also drains the royal treasury he will surely be ousted from his current position in power.  
  
It may not be now or anytime soon, but I am sure it will happen eventually.  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Engagement.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very important engagement happens.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to say, enjoy the chapter though! Also you can skip thee beginning part if you want to. I made it kinda like a Wikipedia on what has happened in Eve’s life so far.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Current Year: 1517  
  
  
Eve of Scotland  
Princess of Scotland  


  
(Painted in 1525)  
  
  
Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 11)  
  
Spouse: (none)  
  
Issue: (none)   
  
House: Stewart  
  
Father: King James IV Of Scotland  
  
Mother: Margaret of England  
  
Religion: Roman Catholic  
  
  
  
  
Early Life  
  
Born 11 January 1506 at Linlithgow Palace in Linlithgow, Scotland, Eve Stewart is the first child and daughter of James IV Of Scotland and Margaret Tudor. Of Eve’s four legitimate siblings, only one — James V, King Of Scotland —survived infancy. Eve also had five illegitimate siblings — Alexander Stewart, Archbishop Of St Andrews; Catherine Stewart; Margaret Stewart; James Stewart, Earl Of Moray; Janet Stewart— that her father had by his many mistresses. On 14 January 1506 she was baptised by her half brother, James, Archbishop Of St Andrews.  
  
The first six years of her childhood and life was spent either at her own household residence, or the court. Even as a child she was admired by all for her intelligence and beauty. She had a happy childhood, enjoying an unusually close relationship with her father and mother for a royal princess.  
  
Even in her youthful age, she excelled in French and Spanish, and a bit of Latin. Though she was only capable in embroidery and ddI not enjoy it much. Eve liked active and robust things more-so than most girls did. She sometimes even sat with her father as he read and signed documents, increasing her understanding of politics in her tender age.  
  
For a while she was the only living child of her parents. Though she would not inherit since Scotland had semi slain laws. The throne would go to her first cousin once removed, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany. She had two younger brothers, but they died in early childhood.  
  
Though finally on 10 April 1512 her younger brother Prince James was born. Unlike her other late younger brothers James survived past his early childhood. This was amazing news for the Scottish as they had been awaiting a live and healthy Prince for almost a decade. Eve also enjoyed an unusually close relationship with her infant brother, just as she did with her parents.   
  
Tragically this was not to last.  
  
When war broke out between England and France because of the Italian Wars, her father was obligated to counter invade England even though he had a treaty with both countries. He chose to invade England, and when he did so in Northumberland, he was killed in the disastrous battle on Flodden on 9 September 1513. Many of his nobles and common soldiers apart of the Amy were killed, but also many churchmen including Eve’s illegitimate brother, Alexander, the Archbishop of St Andrews  
  
The Princess was very distraught at the death of her father and her favorite brother, though she acted mature for her young age of seven.  
  
Her brother, Prince James, was crowned as King James V of Scotland three weeks later. Since her brother was not even two years old yet, her mother was made Regent as her father’s will stated. Though she could only stay Regent for as long as she remained a widow.  
  
Not even a year later when she married Archibald Douglas, the regency council saw it as the perfect opportunity to install a new Regent, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany, who of which was the grandson of James II Of Scotland, making them 1st cousins once removed.  
  
For months Princess Eve and her brothers were moved around Scotland in their mother’s custody, though eventually Queen Margaret surrendered and retired to Edinburgh to have her child with her husband, Douglas.  
  
Her mother soon after fled to England in fear for her life. Her mother had a daughter whom she named Margaret in October 1515, and just two months later in December 1515, her youngest brother, Prince Alexander, died being only one years old.  
  
Not much longer after in 1517 the Duke Of Albany had left and went for France, The aloud alliance was renewed with France. Her mother, Margaret, was allowed to come back to Scotland and be at court and see her daughter. Though access to her son was limited, he was not at court, only Stirling Castle.  
  
The Scottish court politics are now currently dominated by the spouse, Queen Margaret and Douglas’s conflict with on another. And many factions and plots have developed in the Regents absence to France.

* * *

  
*Narrator’s POV*(Early September 1519)  
  
Yes, so now it was official, announced to everyone in the entirety of Scotland and the world.  
  
Princess Eve Of Scotland was engaged to her distant cousin, John Stewart, the Duke Of Albany, And of course the Regent Of Scotland. Not to mention 3rd in line to the throne, behind Eve and her brother, the King. Though with the semi Salic laws he was technically in front of her, everything was oh so complicated with the Scottish succession laws.  
  
Of course to those who were…essentially faboons and idiots, they thought that the Duke simply wanted to find a new wife after the passing of his previous wife. But anyone with common sense, would know that that was not the case.  
  
It was clear that since the Regent was now free to marry, he wanted a valuable bride. And who better than the Princess Of Scotland? Especially when that Princess was 2nd in line to the throne. While the Regent himself was 3rd in line to the throne, it would be better for himself to marry the Princess. After all, if the King died she would become Queen. And if he was wed to her, he would easily be able to get the Crown Matrimonial even more especially with the semi Salic law that favored men over women. He would be the sole monarch, with his children becoming the next Kings Of Scotland. Also the fact that if she were wed to anyone without the Stewart name and the King died, making her Queen, and her children WITHOUT the Stewart name the heirs. Effectively ending the Stewart line upon the throne.  
  
While some may have thought that the Princess was too young an naïve to understand that this was the true reason for the engagement, most people did not for a second believe that. Those who knew her personally or even knew her from a far; they knew that she was intelligent enough to understand the true reason behind her impending marriage.  
  
The Princess herself did not have any problems with her impending marriage, other than the fact that if she were to become Queen she would be signing off most or all of her power of being Queen, but there was not much that she could do about it. He was the Regent after all. Even if he was away in France and had been for two years now, he had all the power, whereas she had very little. Though the bright side would be if she did indeed become Queen, her son would become the future King, and she could be content with that.  
  
Since they were now engaged, it only meant one thing.  
  
It was clear that the Regent was content with being in France, and had been for the past two years, so he would not be coming back to Scotland in order to wed her. She would have to go to France, and wed him there, as he had suggested in his letter to her. After the wedding she would likely be staying in France for quite sometime.  
  
There were many reasons why Eve did not like this fact.  
  
While she did love Franks and favored the French in many aspects as was clear by her choice of French fashion, with a bit of Italian as well, she did not wish to leave her home in Scotland to go to France. She would be leaving her mother, who had been allowed back in Scotland and to see her over the last few years, and her brother, whom she was not allowed to see very much, and of course her friends, most of all Cador.  
  
Not to mention, she was accustomed to being in the Scottish court, as she had been in it her entire life. She knew about the different factions, who was loyal and who was not, who to trust and who not to trust, any and everything she could possibly know. She would not have this information when she arrived at the French court. She would have no allies, no friends, not even any spies, and any enemies she may have she would not even know they were enemies.  
  
She knew that once she arrived at the French court she would have to make “friends” and allies. Though she knew that it was unlikely she would have any true friends. She would not be able to trust anyone.  
  
She knew that she would need spies as well, servants would work best. If she could help one out, they would be indebted and loyal to her.  
  
She just hoped that things would go well, despite her nervousness.  
  
Although, to say that she was nervous to come to Scotland was an understatement.  
  
As for actually getting married. To a man. She was nervous. Though she was not nearly as nervous about that as most brides would be.  
  
The wedding night for one, she was nervous about that part, but she has had practice pleasing a man, though she has not had sex. She could have, but she knew that it was far form wise, and she was not ready yet. She was still a virgin, so she had nothing going against her in that aspect. Of course it would hurt, but it was a part of life so she was not entirely concerned.  
  
She was very nervous about a man seeing her naked. Seeing her fully naked. Just thinking about it she turned red.  
  
The part she was truly nervous and worried about was the dynamic that her and her future would have, as well as what type of person he was. Even though he was the regent and technically her and her brother’s guardian, she hardly knew him. Add to that what she did know of him, she had not seen him in person in two years.  
  
She wondered if he would be cruel. She wondered if he would be cold and distant. She wondered if he would be chivalrous. She wondered if he would think her a silly child and pay her no mind.  
  
One thing was for certain though, once she got to the French court she would have to acquire allies and learn of the different factions and dynamics of the French court.  
  
May God help her soul, for she would surely need it.  
  
“ Mother,” Eve said.  
  
“ Yes, Eve,” Margaret said.  
  
“ I will have to leave you, and Scotland,” She said looking sorrowful.  
  
Margaret grabbed her daughter’s hands as she smiled at her, “ Yes, you will have to leave, but if you play your cards right, not for long.”  
  
She looked at her mother not understanding what she meant before her eyes widened, “ You think that I would be able to convince him to leave France and return to England?” She asked her mother.  
  
Margaret eyed her daughter as she nodded, “ Yes, I do, Eve. You underestimate yourself. With your wits, your intelligence, your charms, and your beauty I have no doubt that you will be able to influence him in such a way.”  
  
Eve half smiled, “ I suppose it would be useful having my influence over him. Although I do not believe that it would hold weight over large matters, no matter how much I try,”  
  
“ It’s alright. The current goal is to just get him back in Scotland. The rest can come later,” Margaret assured her daughter.  
  
Eve nodded her head in understanding.  
_____________________________________________  
*Margaret’s POV*  
  
Contrary to what some may believe I care very much about my daughter, Eve, and wish to always do what is in her best interests.  
  
You may think that I only seek to use her for my own interest, but that is far from the truth.  
  
Yes, when I learned of her engagement to the Duke Of Albany, I was no very pleased. But then I thought on it, of how I could use it to my advantage. After all, there was little I could do to prevent this marriage from happening, and it would further the Stewart dynasty. It was a smart move for the Regent.  
  
If Eve could have some influence on him, she could help immensely in my quest for a divorce from my retched husband.  
  
The husband that I fell so deeply in love with from the first moment I layed eyes on him. The husband that I sacrificed almost everything I loved and worked so hard for. The husband who pledged his heart and loyalty to me when we left for England together. The husband whom I had our love child by. The husband who left me and our daughter to return to Scotland, breaking my heart. The husband who I found to have an affair with some harlot.  
  
He has betrayed me and our love, which I thought would be everlasting. All of my past feelings of love and devotion have turned into hate and resentment. He is undeserving and unworthy of the great love i bearded him and my hand in marriage. For surely this grievance shall be avenged, as I am determined to end our marriage by almost any means necessary  
  
So why should I not use my daughter’s marriage to get what I desire? Why shall I not use one of my greatest assets to get what I please? It is not as if there is a way to stop the marriage from happening. Most have to wed and almost all have been in difficult realities. It is only a part of life and this world that God had made for us.  
  
All that matters to me now is my family. Everyone is a means to and end, a use to me. To get what I want, and to protect my family.  
  
One day. In time. I will have everything that I desire.  
_____________________________________________  
*Eve’s POV*(Mid September)  
  
As I entered the castle where my 6 year old brother was I was greeted by the woman I knew to be my brother’s caretaker, “ Your Highness, His Majesty awaits in his audience chamber,” the lady said.  
  
I nodded, “ Of course,” I said as she led me to my brother’s audience chamber.  
  
Once I had entered I curtsied to my brother, “ Your Majesty,” I said.  
  
“ You May rise,” He said as he stood from his place, “ Sister,” He said as he held out his arm which I took as he lead me into the dining area within his private chambers.  
  
As we both took our seat her smiled brightly at me, “ How are you fairing sister, since the news of your engagement?”  
  
“ I am well, and at peace with such news. Though, I am saddened to be away from Scotland, but I hope to return along with my fiancé in due time,”  
  
“ Eve?” My brother questioned me.  
  
“ Yes, James?” I asked using my brother’s name.  
  
“ Do you…Do you think that the Regent will allow me to come to court and see our mother? I have only seen her once, and I liked her very much, and desire to see her on a more permanent basis if not…then once more,” James said with so much tact and confidence for his age.  
  
I stood from my seat squatting down in front of my brother as I engaged him, “ I do not know, James. But if will make sure to ask him of such, and to sway his answer in favor. But James,” I said grabbing my brother’s hands.  
  
“ Yes, Eve?”  
  
“ You know that our mother loves you so much, she again sends her love and who she’s to see you as well.”  
  
James smiled, “ I know, I love our mother too,” James said. He then spontaneously wrapped his arms around my neck, to which I returned with a smile on my face.  
  
I love my brother so much. And I wish that he was allowed to see our mother. Even just to be a normal child, and not have the responsibilities of King on his shoulders. So I would do my best in this. But alas it is God’s will and as such there is nothing we can do about it.  
____________________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(Late September)  
  
As Eve sat down with Cador, they both just held each other, knowing that they did not and would not have much time left.  
  
Cador, whom Eve loved with all her heart. They had known each other through their whole childhoods. They fell in love. Love which they both knew to be doomed to end. Cador, was the younger brother of the 5th Lord Maxwell. It was not as if Cador was the son or brother of some Duke, where there may be a possibility for them to wed one day, or that they could wed and secret and Cador would be pardoned from death.  
  
But that simply was not true. Cador was only the brother of an Earl. He was not good enough for Eve. For Princess Eve.  
  
They both knew this and never held out hope that they could be together out in the open one day. So they let their love grew in the shadows. And that loved flourished, as a flower would in the spring and summer. They believed that their love could last until autumn, but it was cut short just before.They fervently hoped that they would flourish again come Spring.   
  
Though one could only hope. All was I God’s hands now.  
  
Cador stroked Eve’s hair, “ You know, I will be back. I’m sure that I won’t be away too long. Maybe he will even die,” Eve said with a bit of hope. Though, they both ultimately knew that what she said was unlikely.  
  
Cador sighed, “ I wish, but we both know that it will not happen. Even so, by that time…I am sure to be wed as well,” he said before continuing in a pained voice, “ Maybe,” he continued, “ Maybe…It would be best not to hold out hope. To stop loving me. And to love him,” He said as his voice cracked.  
  
When Eve turned to him with tears in her eyes, she was met by the same sight in his eyes as well, “ Cador, you know I will never love anyone other than you. And what of your feelings? I know you don’t truly want that to happen,” Eve said with just as much pain in her voice.  
  
“ No, but I want you to be happy,” He said honestly, even as it pained him beyond belief to do so.  
  
“ I will never be happy without you in my life,” Eve said as tears finally spilled down her cheeks.  
  
“ Neither will I,” He said before connecting their lips in a slow, tender, and loving kiss. In that kiss they both poured all of their love, joy, and sorrow into it. It may very well be their last kiss for many years.  
  
It was their goodbye kiss.  
__________________________________________________  
*Eve’s POV*  
  
Reality only fully sunk in once I had entered my small and cramped rooms on the boat I would be staying in until we arrived in France.  
  
I was leaving my home. I was leaving Scotland. Yes, I would likely return eventually, but that was so far off.  
  
My Principal lady-in-waiting, Ida, and my most trusted friend put her hand on my shoulder, “ What is on your mind, Evie?”  
  
I sighed, “ I am now completely and utterly alone,” Is said.  
  
“ Not completely,” She said sitting down next to me, “ You have me, and most of your ladies. And while some of them may make good matches and end up staying in France, I will always be there for you,” She said to me.  
  
“ There is just so much to be sorrowful of. But Thank you. I believe that you are one of my few true friends,” I said honestly. She knew many of my secrets and there truly was no other I trusted above her, except for maybe Cador. Even as the thought of him still made me beyond grief.  
  
“ Well…think of the good things that will come out of your presence in France.  
  
“ Such as?”  
  
“ You get to meet the King Of France! Do you realize how amazing that is?”  
  
“ I suppose,” I said. The King Of France, was just like any other man. Other than the fact that he was a King. I am a royal myself, it would not be such a big deal to meet another of my kind.  
  
“ The wedding…when is it again?”  
  
“ It is in February,”  
  
“ Yes. Imagine all the fun it will be. And being in France won’t be too terrible. Think of it as a breath of fresh air. You’ll come back to Scotland one day, and in the meantime you’ll get to enjoy a wonderful country,” She said smiling.  
  
“ I suppose you are right,” I said laughing a bit.  
  
“ As always,” she joked before we both started laughing.  
  
Our laughs halted after we felt it.  
  
“ The ship is moving,” we both said at the same time.  
  
And so we were off to France.  
  
Now that I think in it, there are so many things that will happen. First of course actually meeting Albany, and having at least one conversation with him. I will also have to meet the King and Queen of France. I very much hope that we will not talk of politics, I fear that if we do then I will not be able to stop myself form sharing my honest opinion. One of which may not sit well with the King and Queen.  
  
Then of course let me not forget the court. There will be so many people there for me to meet. Some enemies. Some allies. Some that are not either one. All would not stop their either, all eyes of the court will be on me. As a foreign Princess, surely their interests will be in me. Therefore I cannot afford to make any mistakes. I will have to be essentially a perfect person.  
  
Even as Ida does help to distract me I can feel the French court just looming ahead. Waiting to swallow me whole.  
  
I would wish for my mother to accompany me, though I know it is not possible. The nobles don’t trust her at all, and they barely trust her to be around me and in court. To even be able to do anything really.  
  
Though I can hardly blame them. These days I don’t even know what my mother is up to. The only thing I truly know is her wish for a divorce from her husband, which I still do not think will happen. Even as I wish for it as I wish for my mother’s happiness. As such, I know not if she will ever be happy again.   
  
These days there is not much to be happy about for anyone.   
________________________________________________________  
*Eve’s POV*(Early November 1519, Palais du Fontainebleau, France)  
  
For the last few hours, we had been traveling by way of carriage to the capital of France.  
  
I do wonder what it looks like.  
  
When we had first docked, it was much warmer here than in Scotland, but not an unpleasant heat. It was quite nice and favorable. I suppose I like that aspect of France better then Scotland.  
  
I assume that the French court will be much more extravagant than Scottish court. The ambassadors and envoys say as much. So I suppose that is something to look forward to.  
  
When it was called ahead that we would soon arrive I looked out the carriage and saw the castle ahead. It truly looked grander than I thought possible.  
  
I smoothed my dress down as I took many deep breaths, looking out the window I could see people standing outside. I supposed that they were there to greet me.  
  
Hopefully I look every inch the Princess that I am.  
  
As the carriage came to a stop the door was opened, by I assume one of the guards, whom helped me out of the carriage.  
  
Before my eyes I saw my fiancé politely smile at me as he offered his arm to me, to which I took.  
  
“ Your Highness, I am pleased to see you again,” He greeted me.  
  
“ As am I, Your Grace,” I said as he began to lead me towards the palace.  
  
We were both quiet as we entered the palace, seeing the many courtiers who were watching us, they bowed and curtsied to us, well mostly me since I am a Princess, and of course said “Your Highness” And “Your Grace.”  
  
Of course they would have known if that I was coming, though even if they did not they would have been able to tell it was me by my hair. There are not many in any country with red hair, such as I have.  
  
Currently I did not know who all of these faces belonged to, but I would hope to find out soon.  
  
We continued in silence for many minutes as we traversed the castle before he finally spoke, “ These are to be your rooms,” he said to me as servants opened the doors to it.  
  
He let my arm go as I walked inside seeing all of the grandeur, “ Your Grace, is too kind to me,” I said. Though it was obviously a lie. But lies we all tell, quite often.  
  
He inclined his head, “ It is only right for a Princess. After the wedding, of course, you shall be moved into my rooms,”  
  
I nodded absentmindedly as I walked around my rooms, “ Yes, Yes Of course,”  
  
“ And before I take my leave I must inform you that we are to have a private audience and dinner with the King and Queen in a few hours time, though I trust you were already informed,” I nodded, “ Also, as an engagement gift, I have purchased various French clothing and jewels that I hope you will like. And when the time comes, I will escort you to said audience,” He said.  
  
I nodded as I gave him an overly polite smile.  
  
He swept a bow, “ Your Highness,” He said before taking his leave.  
  
As soon as the door closed I let out the breath that I had been holding in. So I suppose for now, our dynamic will be to only speak when necessary and full of pleasantries. At least for now, maybe after the wedding or much time passes, things will be more natural. At least I hope so, I could not stand such a relationship as this for the rest of my days. It would be true torture.  
  
I sat down on one of the luxurious chairs, to take a breather.  
  
Although I was sourly interrupted when servants and my ladies entered. Of course they all apologized for interrupting me before continuing their various tasks of carrying and unloading my luggage among other things.  
  
Well, so far so good.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...I hope you guys liked this chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter, Eve and her bethrothed, John, will meet with the King and Queen of France, King François and Queen Claude and what I have planned is pretty interesting, at least I think so. Also, Eve will have to get used to the French court and meet people in the French court which will be pretty fun.
> 
> Also please please review! Please review! Please review!
> 
> Until Next Time...
> 
> Next Chapter Update:1–4 weeks


	3. Czarina...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve has an audience with the King and Queen of France, along with her fiancé, whom of which she has a feeling does not like her very much. She also adjusts to the French and makes new...’friends’ if you could call them that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. Y’know that I could not leav you hanging on Christmas! BTW if you don’t celebrate Christmas...uhhh HAVE A NICE DAY AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER!
> 
> Please review and kudos, it really makes and author’s day!
> 
> Go to my instgram, fierymaze_ao3 for more information, and you can dm me if you want to.
> 
> Next Chapter Updat:Next Decade(Yes, I get to say that, but really sometime in January)

Current Year: 1519  
  
  
Eve of Scotland  
Princess of Scotland

  
(Painted in 1525)  
  
  
Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 13)  
  
Spouse: (none)  
  
Issue: (none)   
  
House: Stewart  
  
Father: King James IV Of Scotland  
  
Mother: Margaret of England  
  
Religion: Roman Catholic  
  
  
  
  
Early Life  
  
Born 11 January 1506 at Linlithgow Palace in Linlithgow, Scotland, Eve Stewart is the first child and daughter of James IV Of Scotland and Margaret Tudor. Of Eve’s four legitimate siblings, only one — James V, King Of Scotland —survived infancy. Eve also had five illegitimate siblings — Alexander Stewart, Archbishop Of St Andrews; Catherine Stewart; Margaret Stewart; James Stewart, Earl Of Moray; Janet Stewart— that her father had by his many mistresses. On 14 January 1506 she was baptised by her half brother, James, Archbishop Of St Andrews.  
  
The first six years of her childhood and life was spent either at her own household residence, or the court. Even as a child she was admired by all for her intelligence and beauty. She had a happy childhood, enjoying an unusually close relationship with her father and mother for a royal princess.  
  
Even in her youthful age, she excelled in French and Spanish, and a bit of Latin. Though she was only capable in embroidery and ddI not enjoy it much. Eve liked active and robust things more-so than most girls did. She sometimes even sat with her father as he read and signed documents, increasing her understanding of politics in her tender age.  
  
For a while she was the only living child of her parents. Though she would not inherit since Scotland had semi slain laws. The throne would go to her first cousin once removed, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany. She had two younger brothers, but they died in early childhood.  
  
Though finally on 10 April 1512 her younger brother Prince James was born. Unlike her other late younger brothers James survived past his early childhood. This was amazing news for the Scottish as they had been awaiting a live and healthy Prince for almost a decade. Eve also enjoyed an unusually close relationship with her infant brother, just as she did with her parents.   
  
Tragically this was not to last.  
  
When war broke out between England and France because of the Italian Wars, her father was obligated to counter invade England even though he had a treaty with both countries. He chose to invade England, and when he did so in Northumberland, he was killed in the disastrous battle on Flodden on 9 September 1513. Many of his nobles and common soldiers apart of the Amy were killed, but also many churchmen including Eve’s illegitimate brother, Alexander, the Archbishop of St Andrews  
  
The Princess was very distraught at the death of her father and her favorite brother, though she acted mature for her young age of seven.  
  
Her brother, Prince James, was crowned as King James V of Scotland three weeks later. Since her brother was not even two years old yet, her mother was made Regent as her father’s will stated. Though she could only stay Regent for as long as she remained a widow.  
  
Not even a year later when she married Archibald Douglas, the regency council saw it as the perfect opportunity to install a new Regent, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany, who of which was the grandson of James II Of Scotland, making them 1st cousins once removed.  
  
For months Princess Eve and her brothers were moved around Scotland in their mother’s custody, though eventually Queen Margaret surrendered and retired to Edinburgh to have her child with her husband, Douglas.  
  
Her mother soon after fled to England in fear for her life. Her mother had a daughter whom she named Margaret in October 1515, and just two months later in December 1515, her youngest brother, Prince Alexander, died being only one years old.  
  
Not much longer after in 1517 the Duke Of Albany had left and went for France, The aloud alliance was renewed with France. Her mother, Margaret, was allowed to come back to Scotland and be at court and see her daughter. Though access to her son was limited, he was not at court, only Stirling Castle.  
  
The Scottish court politics are now currently dominated by the spouse, Queen Margaret and Douglas’s conflict with on another. And many factions and plots developed in the Regents absence to France.  
  
In September, 1519, when Eve was 13 years old, she was engaged to Jon Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany as well as Regent Of Scotland. Their engagement was a strategic move in John’s side in order to secure the Scottish throne should his cousin King James V of Scotland die. Since he was the Regent there was nothing to be done about it.  
  


__________________________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(Early November, Palais de Fontainebleau, 1519)  
  
As Eve stood in front of the full length mirror, Ida admired the work she had performed on her mistress.  
  
She was dressed in a long and elegant plum colored gown. The neckline was not modest, but nowhere near scandalous either. Around her neck was one of the jewels gifted to her by her fiancé, it was a ruby necklace, and was very beautiful. She wore matching ruby earrings, also a gift form her fiancé. The back of her hair was styles down while to top was secured in an complicated braid, with golden and purple thread.  
  
“ Now, you look a Princess, as you should,” Ida said smiling.  
  
“ Thank you Ida, I don’t know what I would do without you,” Eve jested.  
  
Ida chuckled, “ You would still look beautiful, as you always do,” She complimented her mistress with complete truth.  
  
Eve was flattered. Though, Ida complimented her often and she was used to it by now.  
  
“ Alright, Your Highness, your fiancé awaits you,” she said smiling even more now.  
  
Eve rolled her eyes, but turned to leave, “ Wish me luck,” she said.  
  
“ All the best of it,” Ida said before Eve exited her bedchamber.  
  
As she entered her antechamber she was greeted by the sight of her fiancé, who looked quite nice and youthful despite his age, which was 35.   
  
When he laid his eyes upon her he smiled what looked to be a true smile, at least the truest of smiles Eve had seen from him, “ Your Highness, you look dazzling this evening,” he said, to which he was being honest about.  
  
“ Your complimented, is most appreciated, Your Grace. Though I must admit that my attire does not even compare to yours,” she said. Of course they both knew that these were lies and pleasantries, though they were to be expected.  
  
He smiled as he offered his arm to her, and she took it with a smile, “ Your Highness, as we are to be wed soon,” he just noticed that her left eye twitched when he said that, “ I would wish for us to be on such terms where we address one another by our God given names, if it pleases you,”  
  
Eve smiled demurely and used an overly sweet and innocent voice, “ It would please me greatly, John,” Eve had a feeling John was not overly fond of her, but neither was she.  
  
As they made their way to where the King and Queen awaited them, John noticed as Eve occasionally looked at him, the gaze she presented him with was rather strange.   
  
Though he did not see it as cause for concern and put it to the back of his mind, despite the fact that she was acting strange, nor was he fond of her...this child. He was simply going to wed her as it was in his best interests.  
  
As they arrived at their destination they were led in as the herald announced them, “ Her Highness, Princess Eve Of Scotland and His Grace, The Duke Of Albany,”  
  
As the herald left Eve did a shallow, but graceful curtsy, while John only inclined his head. He seemed to have a habit of doing this to everyone, though it was most likely because he was in a way their equals as he was the Regent of Scotland.  
  
At least for now he was.  
  
As soon as Eve rose from her curtsy and lifted her eyes up to the royal couple she saw King Francis who had dark brown wavy hair, and was wearing a blue color scheme, he was looking at her intently, but only for a moment as he moved his eyes over to John.  
  
Queen Claude had her dark brown hair pinned at her nape as she wore a blue dress matching her husband and had a warm and pleasant expression on her face as she balanced her attention between both of them.  
  
So it was true. It was true that Queen Claude did have deformities; she was hunchbacked a bit and had a limp. Although, Eve did not think too much of it.  
  
Eve wondered how this dinner would go. She wondered if it would be almost completely full of formalities, or if it would be one with talk of politics.  
  
She hoped that it was the latter, though she would find out soon enough.  
  
(Later)  
  
The beginning of the meal was rather enjoyable and while it was full of pleasantries and politeness, it was surprisingly familiar and easygoing. Eve supposed that it was because it was a private meal, in which all 4 of them were royals, at least all of them except for her fiancé, though he might as well be.  
  
Though towards the end of the dinner, the discussion started to move towards politics, “ How goes relations with England,” the Duke asked King Francis.  
  
King Francis chuckled before answering in an amused tone, “ I’m sure you know how tense things are…well were I suppose. The English ambassador and the envoys have expressed their King’s favor in regards to France. I wager England wants an alliance, to which I am not particularly opposed to,” the King finished.  
  
The Duke tilted his head with a ‘Hmph’, “ I suppose that would be quite advantageous,”  
  
The King nodded his head, “ If the alliance actually goes through,” Eve said under her breath, though her eyes widened instantly when she said it. She had not meant to say it aloud.  
  
King Francis, Queen Claude, and the Duke had all heard her and were looking at her. Eve opened her mouth to scramble out an apology but then the King spoke, effectively cutting her off for whatever she might say, “ And you believe it will not, Your Highness?” The King said in an even, possibly even amusing tone. She would not have expected that reaction out of him.  
  
Eve was going to say that she believed it would and to apologize, but she then stopped herself as she put down her utensils, “ May I be…blunt with your Majesties,” Eve said looking between the King and Queen.  
  
They both nodded as Francis spoke, “ Yes, Of course,”  
  
“ Of course I would very much like for France to have peace with England. After all, if France has peace with England, then Scotland has much needed peace with England,” Eve said putting emphasis on the ‘much needed’ part, “ I am sure that the Cardinal, Cardinal Wolsey, is orchestrating this Anglo-Franco alliance. King Henry most likely does not have much opinion over it. Though I fear that something minuscule could offset his temper and ruin the alliance. Also England will do what is it it’s best interest at the time, for now it is the French. If war were to break out, which it very well may soon enough, Lord knows England would side with the winning side. And if it is the French against the Spanish…well the English King will side with the Spanish. They are likely to have a winning advantage form the start because of the Holy Roman Emperor being their King. And of course there is King Henry’s Spanish Queen. So the chances of an alliance with the English going through and staying intact are rather…bleak. Although! I still believe it to be a good thing, and do hope that it will be successful, Majesties, Forgive me for my rash statements as I meant no offense to your Majesties,” Eve finished inclining her head as she lowered her eyes.  
  
Eve look up a bit to see the surprised and impressed face of the Queen and the King, “ No offense was taken, Your Highness. I fear that your intelligence and wisdom far surpass mine, and I am envious of such,”  
  
Eve indulged in a true smile as she responded, “ Your Majesty flatters me and is too kind. Even if such were true your honor and vigor far surpass anyone’s least of all mine,”  
  
Despite what Eve may have thought of Francis’s true feelings, Francis was more than a little impressed with this Scottish Princess.  
  
He knew that most women were not educated such as men were. Although royal women were, though not always as inept because while they did receive such an education it was not nearly the same as any man’s would be.  
  
Even of all the intelligent women he knew, and there were a good amount in the French court, most of them were not well versed in politics, including his mistress Francoise de Foix. Although his wife, mother, and sister were.  
  
He supposed that he could add Princess Eve to that rather exclusive list.  
__________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(next day)  
  
“ John?” Eve asked her betrothed.  
  
“ Who is that woman with the King? Is that the Kings’s—”  
  
“ The Kings’s official mistress,” John finished for her, “ Her name is—”  
  
“ Françoise de Foix, Yes I know who she is. Does she have much influence…politically?” Eve said. If she did have that kind of influence, she could be dangerous. Eve would rather want to know if she was.  
  
“ No, thankfully she does not. Even so, she is not well versed in politics. Though, her brothers and her husband have all benefited from her relationship with the King. She can be dangerous, though not to you,” He said looking at Eve knowingly.  
  
Eve looked back at him innocently, “ Oh I…”  
  
“ It’s alright, Eve, there are not many at the French court who are a threat to you. Even so, you are a foreign Princess, they would not be able to do much to you if that were the case,” He said reassuring her. Although she did not need that reassurance she appreciated it. Even as it would not do much for her opinion of him.  
  
Eve nodded her head in thanks.  
  
For a while longer John pointed out various people of importance, and explained them to her, though sometimes she already knew a bit of information about them. Some of them included Antoine, Duke Of Lorraine. His brother, Claude Of Lorraine. The Queen Mother, and the King’s sister and her husband Charles IV Of Aleçon whom John was familiar with, although she knew much about them already. Anne de Montmorency, who was very influential member of the court, especially in politics and marshal, she would certainly make sure to introduce herself to him. Then there was Alfonso d’Este who was the Duke Of Ferrara, Modena, and Reggio. He was not exactly influential, though he was somewhat powerful with holding 3 duchies and he was a distinguished military leader. Not to mention everyone knew who his second wife was, the infamous Lucrezia Borgia, who died a few months ago. Though these were only a few prominent figures in the French court, Eve reckoned she would learn more in due time.  
  
When a new song began, to which it was a traditional French song. One that almost all knew, Eve looked at John smiling big.  
  
John guessed his fiancée’s excitement and stood up, offering her his hand, “ Would you do me the honor of allowing me this dance, My Lady?”  
  
“ Yes, I would, My Lord,” Eve said as she took John’s hand with a smile on her face.  
  
He led her to the middle of the floor as they stood a few feet from one another waiting to begin the dance. Among them were various courtiers. And just next to them was King Francis and Françoise de Foix, therefore when the time came to switch partners Eve would be pared with the King, and Françoise would be pared with John.  
  
Eve was smiling in her excitement and her smile was sight to behold by all. Although, when she saw the eyes of many many courtiers looking her way, she schooled her expression into a neutral one. Even as they may have been looking at the King and his mistress, though Eve knew they were most likely looking at her. After all, the court must have been quite interested in her since she was a foreign Princess, and Eve’s bright red hair did not help to draw attention away from her in any case. Such a color of hair, you did not see often, least of all in France.  
  
As the dance began Eve performed all of the different motions and moves, graciously and flawlessly. Though one would not expect less from a Princess, even so all eyes were on her and she could not be less than perfect.  
  
Through the dance with John, her neutral expression slowly turned into a pleasant one, even if it was not a smile. She did not want to give her emotions away, with so many watching. Nor did she want to be branded as childish, silly, and or giddy.  
  
Eve knew and thought herself to be intelligent and witty, even as her age was still tender. And so, she would present this front to all of the court.  
  
The time then came to switch partners, and in one fluid movement Eve switched her partner from John to King Francis, just as she knew she would have to.  
  
As she performed the moves of the dance she greeted the King, “ Your Majesty,”  
  
“ Czarina(Princess) Eve. You continue to impress me with your most graceful dancing,” Francis truthfully complimented the Princess.  
  
“ Does Your Majesty always bestow such flatteries so often on your royal charges and guests?” Eve questioned. She knew that this was what happened when two royals met with one another, but he seemed to be taking to a whole new level. Though, his compliments flattered her, for she believed that he truly meant them.  
  
“ No, I do not. Though I suppose you are particularly favorable royal guest,” He said.  
  
Eve had not time to respond as she switched partners back to her fiancé.  
  
The dance came closer to the end as John picked her up spinning around once, before setting her down.  
  
When the song ended all partners bowed and curtsied to one another.  
  
John offered Eve his hand although Eve did not take it, “ I think that I would like to socialize,”  
  
He nodded as he returned to his seat.  
  
Eve half smiled as she looked around the court. She saw that Françoise was not with the King currently and she decided to speak with her. She may have been a mistress, but Eve did not know her. She would like to know if she would be an ally or and enemy. Or neutral, though she doubted that would be the case.  
  
She strode over to her, and when she reached her she saw her eyes widened as she curtsied to her.  
  
Eve assumed that she would rise on her own, but she did not, “ You may rise, Lady Françoise,” this meant one of three things. That she wanted to flatter her, and pretend she was an ally, then essentially stab her in the back. Or she could just be nervous since Eve approached her not to mention was a foreign Princess and wanted to be cautious not to offend her, as they were not familiar. Or she was just paying her respects since technically you were not suppose to rise for, your curtsy until commanded to do so or unless the person you are bowing to has passed you already. Though such things are not always done.  
  
“ Your Highness, I am more than honored that you would choose to speak with me, or that you even know my name,” She said. Eve thought that she seemed to be telling the truth, though one never knew for sure.  
  
“ Well everyone knows who you are,” Eve said before her eyes widened, “ Forgive me! Lady Françoise I meant no—”  
  
“ No Your Highness, there is nothing to—”Françoise eyes widened as realized she interrupted a royal, “ Forgive my inter—”  
  
“ No, I did not mean to incenuate that…” Eve stopped mid sentence.  
  
Both of them looked at each other in silence before they both started laughing at their predicament. When their giggles ceased Eve spoke, “ Lady Françoise, I would desire for us to be acquainted. And such, I would wish for us to have lunch together at a time,”  
  
Françoise smiled warmly at Eve, “ It would be an honor, Your Highness,”  
  
Eve realized that the King was looking at her interaction with Françoise, though she could not blame him. He likely though that she would try and antagonize her because she was a mistress, and she would soon be a wife to someone. Though when he saw them laughing he looked less concerned for his mistress. Eve was glad of this, if Francis had seen her having pleasant interactions with Françoise he would be more inclined to favor her, and to not…oppose or hate her. So that suited her needs perfectly fine.  
  
After all, a King’s mistress was a good friend to have.  
_________________________________  
*Eve’s POV*(A week later, Mid November)  
  
At breakfast with John, which we had just started a few days ago. We though…well John though it would be a good idea in order to get to know one another.  
  
Though it did give us a chance to discuss our previous days happenings with one another. Although I am more than sure that John leaves out a few things, especially if they involve any happenings in Scotland that he would wish to keep from me. Though I know the important happenings, despite what he may think. Although, he is not the only one he leaves out a few things.  
  
“ You know how I spoke with Lady Françoise de Foix a while ago?”  
  
“ Yes, I remember,” John said looking at me with a questioning gaze, “ What does it matter?”  
  
I smiled ignoring the tone he used with his his last comment, “ Well, Françoise and I went to lunch just yesterday and took a walk in the gardens, which are very nice even this time of year, though I found that she was a pleasant companion, she also introduced me to Anne de Montmorency briefly. I believe that we could be great friends,”  
  
“ You are on a first name basis with her?” John asked me as if it was the most disastrous thing yet.  
  
“ Yes, as she is with me,” I stopped before speaking again as if I did not already know the answer to the question I would ask, “ Is there something wrong with that?”  
  
John scoffed, “ Is there something right with that? I see no reason why you would do such a thing and I certainly do not approve,” He said.  
  
I tilted my head as I started at him, “ Well I do not need your approval on this, even if I may have to listen to you in other things. And if you see no reason to ‘do such a thing’ then maybe you should relearn the arts of a courtier,” Is said becoming quite enraged at how he though he could control me in such a way, “ Besides,” I said calming down now, “ the King’s mistress is a good ‘friend’ to have. I know not how long we will stay in France after the wedding. Speaking of which how long will we be staying in France after the wedding?” I said. This was the first time I had brought up the issue with us being in France.  
  
John deflated before he spoke, “ While I would much rather stay in France as I have to the past two years, that is not to be. I intend for us to return to Scotland soon after the wedding,” he finished.  
  
I was tempted to ask how soon after the wedding, but I was satisfied with that answer. I just hope that he will not keep delaying our departure after our wedding, because I have a feeling he may. He is rather inclined to being in France rather than Scotland. Lest I become heavy with child, and we have to delay our trip for a truly good reason. And so we would not be able to return until the child was at least a year old. Although if that did happen he could just go the Scotland on his own. I just hope we will return very soon after the wedding.  
___________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(Late November)  
  
As Eve walked in the gardens with Anne de Montmorency, she found that he shared similar interests with her.  
  
While he was important for marshal in France he surprisingly enough truly wanted peace for France. The Italian Wars in which France engaged in, he did not desire for it to happen, but in the long run he supported and was loyal to his King.  
  
He was also in favor of the alliance with the Scottish and of course Eve was glad of this.  
  
Despite her better judgment he had become somewhat of a friend to her, just as Françoise de Foix was. The only difference was that she actually talked politics with him.  
  
“ Scotland is in a…precarious position, to say the least. With my brother, a child on the throne and at court there are so many warring factions. There is civil unrest. Even as I admit that it is not nearly as bad as it was just after my father’s death. I fear that the only reason England has not invaded is because of my mother, and of course their potential alliance with France. The Regent staying here in France as he drains the treasury is certainly not helping matters.”  
  
“ That is quite the pickle isn’t it, Your Highness?” He said, though he looked as if he was in deep though.  
  
“ What are you thinking of?” Eve questioned him.  
  
“ Your Highness, While there is not one source of your problems to which you can eliminate, there is a important one, which is indeed attainable,”  
  
“ My Lord, What do you…” Eve stopped herself as she realized who he meant, “ Do you mean my…my bethrothed?”  
  
“ Yes, Your Highness, that is exactly what I mean,”  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I hope you guys liked this chapter...but that ending though...keep it in mind for future reference...
> 
> Yeah I know Margaret was not in this chapter, but she will be in the next one. After all this story is mostly about her daughter, Eve, not her.
> 
> P.S. Next Chapter somebody is going to get married, and you can easily guess who.(It should be pretty obvious WTF)
> 
> Please review and Kudos, it really makes and author’s day!
> 
> Go to my instgram, fierymaze_ao3 for more information, and you can dm me if you want to.
> 
> Next Chapter Updat:Next Decade(Yes, I get to say that, but really sometime in January)


	4. The Wedding.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time with friends before her upcoming wedding. Drifting into deep thought about family. And finally the wedding occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...Eve is gonna get married to John this chapter...that’s all I gotta say for now. There’ll be more stuff and whatnot at the end notes, cause I don’t wanna soil anything.
> 
> I posted this ok New Year’s Day, cause it’s the first day of the year. so...HAPPY NEW YEARS! WELCOME TO 2020!
> 
> Next Chapter Update:1/17/20(It is possible it may be earlier, but I PROMISE IT WILL NOT BE LATER)

***Narrator’s POV*(January 1520)**  
  
“ I’m going to come out now,” Eve said after her ladies had finished fitted her in her dress.  
  
“ Well come now, I do not wish to delay any further,” said the King’s sister, Marguerite de Angoulême.  
  
“ Alright, Your Highness,” Eve mocked, “ I am coming out now,”  
  
Eve took a deep breath before she stepped out of her bedchamber into the next room, to which Marguerite was waiting for her.  
  
Eve smiled as she spun around giving her a full view of the dress, “ What do you think of It?” Eve asked her.  
  
Marguerite did not respond at first as she looked the dress over, “ I like it…but are you sure you wish to wear green and yellow on your wedding day?”  
  
Eve deflated, “ Is the color your only concern? Because if it is, then I think this dress is perfect,”  
  
“ Yes, is suppose. It compliments you vibrant and bright red hair. The dress in all is well, you make me jealous as I believe it better than mine on my wedding day,” she teased.  
  
“Mhmmm…” Eve said, “ I also think it is better,”  
  
Marguerite mocked shock as they both started laughing at their antics.  
  
Eve sat down next to Marguerite, “ You know how important this wedding is? All of the court will be gathered to see it. Then after the wedding everyone—”  
  
“ Everyone will be watching to see if you are with child yet,” Marguerite staid as she looked down briefly before smiling again, “ I am sure you will impress the court beyond belief. Everything afterwards will be fine.”  
  
Eve nodded and smiled, “ Thank you, Marguerite. You always know what do and say,”  
  
She smiled winningly before standing up, “ Stand up,” she said to Eve.  
  
“ Why?” Eve asked as she did so.  
  
“ Well for one, we don’t want to wrinkle your dress. And for two, there is something I would like to add to it.” She said leaving before Eve could even get out a word.  
  
A few minutes later she came back, hiding something behind her back.  
  
“ What is that behind your back?”  
  
“ Close your eyes,” Marguerite said, “ You’ll find out soon enough, if you close your eyes,”  
  
Eve just stared at her through the mirror, before shaking her head as she closed her eyes.  
  
She heard Marguerite’s footsteps as she walked over to her. She felt as Marguerite put something atop her head, something heavy.  
  
“ Alright you can open your eyes now,” she said to Eve.  
  
When she did even found that there was a tiara on her head. It was no normal one either, it was quite tall and yet it looked well with her dress, “ I liked it,” Eve said steeping off of the platform that was facing the mirror.  
  
She spun around as she laughed, “ You do look wonderful,”  
  
Eve walked back over to the mirror, “ Of course I have plenty of tiaras, but none so tall such as this is,” Eve smiled, “ They should surely make more of these types,”  
  
“ See…I make everything better,” she jested.  
  
“ I cannot argue with that,” Eve responded smiling her thanks to Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite and Eve had since become close friends.  
  
To Eve she was like a mother figure to her. Obviously her mother was in Scotland, and unable to come to her wedding, which Eve thought to be quite a sad thing in general. Though personally she was not so sad as she thought she would be.  
  
She supposed that she was growing up, and simply did not need her mother as much anymore.   
  
But she was glad that Marguerite would come to her wedding. Even as she felt Marguerite to be a mother figure in her life, she even had almost the same name as her mother, her relationship with her was different than with her mother.  
  
For one, she did not share the same level of trust with her as she did her mother, but she guessed that would come with time. Though some things she would not tell a soul.  
  
And for a second thing, Marguerite seemed to have an easygoing and yet wise nature about her. Eve thoroughly appreciated this.  
  
In the past she felt bad for James and her sister Margaret for not being able to see their mother. Though now, even if that were allowed they would only know a fraction of the person their mother use to be.  
  
Her mother had been young when she had her. Even though Marguerite was a few years younger than her mother, she seemed many years older in spirit and soul. Her mother had been young when she had her. She had not been very wise for the first seven years of her life. Then her father died and things were spun out of proportion. She actually now thought that the shift in her mother happened when she told her about her father’s death. She did seem different in that moment, but not because she was gridding. It seemed as if all her mother was worried about was keeping the regency, then trying to get the regency back, then she fled to England of course for a year. In those four years their relationship had essentially evaporated. Then almost three years ago when they were reconciled, she had been busy fighting with her husband to have time for her. They had been on well terms, but things were not the same and never would be. But with her mother so focused on her political and personal problems, even they sometimes are the same.  
  
In fact, now that Eve thought on it. Her mother had only been a true and good mother for her first seven years of her life. It also seemed as if her mother wanted her to further her interests. With her influence on John, thinking Eve could get a divorce for her. She did not seem particularly sad for Eve when she talked to her of marrying John. She only seemed as if she was formulating some plan in mind. She supported her only partially, and did not seem as if her heart was in it fully.  
  
Her mother was becoming like her grandfather, Henry VII. They always said he was winter like, and paranoid. That he always got what he wanted. Not because he was spoiled, but because he planned, plotted, and forced it to happen.  
  
Just like her mother. Maybe not the paranoid part, but Margaret Tudor was shaping up to be just like her father.  
  
Though only God knew if she would get what she desired.  
  
She also found that she did not miss her mother very much. She also did not miss Cador much. Maybe the last part was a good thing, she would be ruined if they were found out.  
  
Maybe Eve was going too far in her observations and opinions and feelings of her mother. But one thing was for certain.  
  
She would never enjoy a close and truly motherly relationship with her mother, while her mother stayed on the current path she was going on.  
 **___________________________________**  
 ***Margaret’s POV*(February, 1520)**  
  
After drafting and sending a letter off to my daughter, I decided to take a stroll in the gardens.  
  
The letter I sent to Eve was nothing important, simply my best wishes and some advice. After all, it would be the last letter I send to her before she is wed.  
  
To think that my daughter, my oldest daughter is getting married. And yet, I cannot be there. I never thought that day would come so soon, nor would I be in a predicament such as I am.  
  
Though that is the reality, and the past cannot be changed. And yet the future certainly can be.  
  
As I turned a corner, I ran into my husband. No not my husband, Lord Angus. He is not fit to bear the title of my husband.  
  
“ Wife,” He said smiling smugly, “ To What do I owe this unexpected pleasure,”  
  
“ Rest assured, it is not a pleasure,”  
  
“ Yes, just like our marriage,” He quipped.  
  
I put my hand on my chest, “ I wonder who’s fault that is?” I remarked as I tried to get around him, though he blocked me from it, “ Would you mind moving?”  
  
He ignored me, “ It is not completely my fault. You have some blame as well,”  
  
“ Oh really?” I said now loosing my temper, “ If I recall, you were the one who left me and your infant daughter in England!”  
  
“ I would have been a powerless foreign lord. If I was ever caught by the Scottish I could have been charged with treason!”  
  
My anger seeped even deeper clouding his last comment significantly, “ It was the actions of a coward such as you are! Then I found out about your relationship with that whore Jane!”  
  
“ Watch yourself, Margaret,” He said in a hard tone, “ At least I did not run to my brother on false pretenses of my life being in danger,” He scoffed, “ We both know that it was because you could not stay in Scotland in shame. Not to mention you acting like the scared damsel in distress that you are. No wonder the council thought you incompetent,”  
  
I slapped him hard, but just after he grabbed my hand.  
  
“ How dare you!”  
  
“ How dare me?” I could hardly believe how he was acting, “ How dare you! It was a moment of weakness, you would know more than anyone else,”  
  
He ignored the last comment, “ Anyone who has a moment of weakness, is incompetent.”  
  
I laughed, shaking my head, “ If I am incompetent, then what are you?”  
  
He gaped at me, as I smiled satisfyingly. He clearly did not have a response for me, so I brushed past him intent on going back to my chambers and forgetting this exchange ever happened.  
  
We had had many arguments before. But this one was different. Things had never gotten this far, to where I slapped him, but he definitely deserved it.  
  
How could he even say those things? Surely even he knew that they were not true, and they weren’t true. Far from it.  
  
Just after reentering my chambers, James Hamilton, Earl Of Arran was announced. He bowed to me before he spoke, “ Your Majesty, you will be pleased to know that that Anglo-French relations are well. In fact, an official summit has been announced to increase the bond of friendship between both countries following the treaty in 1514.”  
  
I could hardly hide my grin. If England had good relations or even a renewed alliance with France, then relations with Scotland would be at least peaceful, “ I suppose you are not the happiest about this?”  
  
“ Why would I not be? Just because I am not in favor of an English alliance does not mean I do not want peace with them. It’s just that if things should fall apart, I will be on the side of the French, Your Majesty,” He said bowing before leaving hastily.  
  
Well, I am glad my brother finally decided to listen to me. If this alliance works, and I know it will because it has to, then all our troubles with England will be neutralized. Well, most of them at least.  
  
Now, all that’s left to do is get my divorce.  
 **___________________________________**  
 ***Eve’s POV*(2 February, 1520)**  
  
“ Tell me, Your Highness, do you find France to be accommodating?” The Queen asked me, as we were in a private dinner together. We were alone, aside from her trusted ladies whose name was Anne Boleyn, I believe. She is the sister to Mary Boleyn, and all knew what happened with her and King Francis.  
  
“ I do, Your Majesty, everyone is most helpful and kind. And when it comes to my impending wedding, His Majesty’s sister, Princess Marguerite has been so very rewarding as being a great friend to me, especially as I am new in France,” I said. I purposefully did not mention my befriending of Françoise de Foix. Though I would be far from surprised if the Queen already knew.  
  
“ Speaking of your impending wedding, I have an early wedding gift for you,” she said waving her hand. When she did so, Lady Anne opened the doors letting in another lady who was holding a box, which looked quite expensive. The lady curtsied to me before setting the box on the table and taking her leave, “ I thought it would be prudent for me to present my gift for you, before the wedding occurred as I will not be attending,”  
  
The Queen’s pregnancy had only just been announced, and she already did not make many public appearances because of her disabilities, her pregnancy would only make her take even less public appearances. I looked at the box smiling large, “ May I open it, Your Majesty?”  
  
“ Yes, Yes Of course,” she said. I carefully and slowly opened the box and gasped when I saw what was inside, “ I hope it is to your liking, Your Highness,”  
  
I lifted the extravagant necklace from the box as I observed it further, “ Very much so, Your Majesty. I believe it was just the thing I was missing from my wedding attire. And I shall wear graciously when I wed, Your Majesty, Thank you,”  
  
“ It is only my duty to be a most dutiful Queen to any royal guests whom may come. Your thanks are not needed. And I send my best wishes for your matrimony,”  
  
I smiled, nodding as I put the necklace back in the box, “ And yet I still give my thanks, Your Majesty,”  
  
Queen Claude is very kind and benevolent Queen. I do not know her very well, but what I do know of her in the time I have known her I believe that if women were allowed to rule in France she would have been a great Queen Regnant.   
  
Even as she does not show her intelligence to many, I can see it clear as day.King Francis is lucky to have an intelligent, yet benevolent Consort such as Queen Claude most definitely is.  
 **________________________________________**  
 ***Narrator’s POV*(6 February, 1520)**  
  
“ I did not feel nervous when I first arrived. Nor did I feel nervous a month previous, or even the day before this day,” Eve said as she stood in the mirror, “ Though now I feel nervous. More than nervous actually, I feel as if my heart will launch itself out of my chest.”  
  
Marguerite put her hands on Eve’s shoulders as she rubbed calming circles on them, “ I’m sure you do, it’s how I felt.”  
  
“ There will be all the ambassadors there. They will go back and report every single detail back to their masters. I actually think they shall rather enjoy the first dance. It will be spectacular. But then the consummation…thank God it is not public. What am I to do? How am I suppose to calm myself?” Eve said breathing hard and fast.  
  
“ Well, this will not be very helpful, but take many deep breaths and let things be,” Marguerite said.  
  
Eve turned around staring at her, “ You were right, that is not helpful,” Eve turned to the clock seeing it was a quarter to noon, which was when the ceremony began, “ Marguerite, you should go for the ceremony now, lest you be late. Lady Ida and I can handle everything else.”  
  
Marguerite smiled, giving Eve’s shoulders one last squeeze before taking her leave.  
  
“ What else is left, Ida?”  
  
“ The veil. The necklace from Queen Claude, and the…Crown? From Princess Marguerite. Then your attire shall be ready,” Ida said I a clam and steady voice. She did not want to make her mistress and friend even more distressed than she was already.  
  
Eve nodded her head, “ Alright, put them on now, and I will wait the last 14 minutes out,” Eve said a bit more calm than 5 minutes ago, but no less nervous.  
  
Ida retrieved each item, and put them on her mistress. They fit nicely with her bejeweled gold and green dress she chose for her weeding day.  
  
  
  
“ You look beautiful, Eve,” Ida said truthfully.  
  
“ Thank you, Ida.”  
  
(Later)  
  
As Eve stepped through the place where she would meet with the King who would walk her down the isle she curtsied to the King, with Ida doing the same behind her, “ Your Majesty, Forgive me if I am mistaken, but you aren’t my father.”  
  
King Francis chuckled, “ Czarina(Princess)Eve, I like to think I am the father of everyone in the realm,” the King said offering Eve his arm, to which she took.  
  
“ I am sure you are truly the father of everyone under the age of 11,” Eve joked. Her nerves were considerably dulled with her exchange with the King.  
  
The King was barred from responding, and Eve was brought back to reality, when the double doors opened revealing all at the wedding, including the groom who could barely be seen.  
  
Ida, behind them, centered herself perfectly between them. King Francis, schooled his expression into a neutral one. While Eve’s smile melted into only a small pleasing smile.  
  
Eve took a deep breath as the King began leading her down the isle in slow and practiced steps. The King must have been able to tell that she was nervous, and Eve appreciated that very much.  
  
All eyes were on her, though Eve did not focus on them, at least not completely. She kept her eyes straight ahead, her breaths calm and steady, and her head held high.   
  
Before she knew it Eve was at the end of the isle, face to face with her fiancée, soon to be husband.  
  
The King handed her off to John, before he made the short distance to his place, which of course was at the very front. He was the King after all.  
  
She looked over John, glad at what she was seeing. He took her suggestion of them matching and was wearing yellow and green.  
  
She watched as he looked her up and down, “ You look beautiful, Eve.”  
  
Eve smiled true, “ Thank you, John.”  
  
The Bishop Of Paris, François Poncher, who was conducting their wedding began silencing all completely, “ We are gathered here today, to bind these two souls together in holy matrimony, John Stewart, Governor and Protector of Scotland, Duke of Albany, and Count of Auvergne and Lauraguais and The Princess Eve of Scotland.”  
  
Eve hardly refrained from rolling her eyes at all of the titles’ John included for himself as she glanced over seeing the small smirk on his face. ‘ And so it begins,’ Eve thought. She was well aware of how long wedding ceremonies were, and she would only do her best not to miss any of her parts.  
  
Of course there was the opening prayer. Then the first reading, and of course the second reading as well.  
  
Then the communion rite where they both kneel at the alter. They began with the Lord’s Prayer. Then the sign of peace. The breaking of the bread, to which was Christ’s body. Then communion. And lastly, prayer after communion.  
  
They were both blessed, as they crossed themselves, before standing, and facing one another the prepare for the ending of the ceremony. To which, Eve’s nervous were returning and were ever present.  
  
“ John and Eve, have you come here to Enter into marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?” The bishop asked them.  
  
“ I have,” They both responded.  
  
“ Are you prepared, as you follow the path of marriage, to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?”  
  
“ I am,” They said.  
  
“ And Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God and to bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?”  
  
Eve barely stopped herself from making some scene. This part so obviously could have been left out of the ceremony, but of course it was included, “ I am,”  
  
“ Since it is your intention to enter the covenant of Holy Matrimony, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church,” And so they joined their right hands.  
  
John spoke first, “ I, John, take you, Eve, to be my wife. I promise to be faithful to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love you and to honor you all the days of my life,” Eve knew that almost all of these were lies, but they were apart of the ceremony. Everyone said it one day or another, if they got married of course.  
  
She spoke next, with a surprisingly even and confident voice, “ I, Eve, take you, John, to be my husband. I promise to be faithful to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love you and to honor you all the days of my life,”  
  
“ May the Lord in his kindness strengthen the consent you have declared before the Church and graciously bring to fulfillment his blessings within you. What God has joined, let no one put asunder.May the God of Abraham, the God of Isaac, the God of Jacob, the God who joined together our first parents in paradise, strength and bless in Christ the consent you have declared before the Church, so that what God joins together, no one may put asunder. Let us bless the Lord,”  
  
“ Thanks be to God,” all gathered said aloud.  
  
The rings were brought forth as both the bride and groom took them, “ Bless, O Lord, these rings which we bless in your name, so that those who wear them  
may remain entirely faithful to each other, abide in peace and in your will, and live always in mutual charity. Through Christ our Lord.”  
  
“ Amen,” All said once again.  
  
The bishop blessed the rings before John places the ring on Eve’s finger, “ Eve, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.”  
  
Then, Eve places the ring on John’s finger as she spoke, “ John, receive this ring as a sign of fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit,” Eve finished taking a deep breath as the lengthy ceremony was now over.  
  
The bishop blessed them one last time, “ You may now exchange a kiss to seal your holy matrimony,”  
  
Eve’s breath caught when he said this. She completely forgot about this part of the ceremony, but why should she be surprised? She always forgot things when she got nervous.  
  
John leaned in, and Eve followed suit. Their lips connected in slow, yet chaste kiss, to which Eve was very thankful for. It was their first kiss together, and it was quite pleasant for how long it did last.  
  
They both turned to completely face their guests as now husband and wife, they all started clapping, and Eve smiled benevolently. Playing the part of a wife. She would have to get use to it now.  
  
(Later)  
  
At the wedding festivities, the start was quite dull.  
  
The setup had the newly weds at the front or the back depending on where you are, and they were facing the two thrones. Though for the distance they were at, they could not see them well. All the other guests were seating to the sides of them, or were presenting their congratulations and gifts. Although, only the King was in his throne, the other remained empty as Queen Claude was absent from the festivities, though it was no surprise.  
  
“ From my masters, the King and Queen Of England,” the English ambassador, Thomas Boleyn said to Eve, before bowing to her.  
  
Eve stood from her seat making her way over. As she opened the box she lifted out a golden cup to which she placed down, before taking out the rich sapphire and diamond necklace showing it to all the court. She assumed the first was from the King and the second from the Queen. The court did seem impressed, “ We thank, my dear uncle and aunt, King Henry and Queen Catherine for their gifts. I am certain I shall enjoy them both fervently,”  
  
Thomas Boleyn bowed once again before backing away.  
  
Eve waved for her ladies to put the gifts back in the boxes and to take it away.  
  
Then to everyone’s surprise King Francis rose from his throne making his way towards the bride and groom. When he got to them Eve curtsied, and John stood from his seat inclining his head. He seems to always do that to people.  
  
Nevertheless, the King wanted to present his gift last, and after seeing all the other gifts he knew his would be the most extravagant and expensive, to which he was very pleased and satisfied about. He love to show off and make entrances. Just to be the best in general.  
  
“ I present my gift to both Your Highness and Your Grace,” when he signaled with his hands, two groomsmen came before them setting down a very large chest, they both bowed before taking their leave, “ I hope they are to you liking,” King Francis said not able to hide his cheeky and smug grin.  
  
Eve looked at him skeptically before moving to the chest. She undid the clips, and opened the top of the chest.  
  
She and all of the court gasped at the sight of what was in the chest.  
  
It was filled will gold necklaces, gold earrings, gold rings, gold utensils, gold plates, gold cups, it even had a gold mirror! God, it must have been so expensive. How could the King even think of purchasing something so outrageously expensive for only a wedding gift?  
  
“ Y-Your Majesty…I don’t know what to say,”  
  
“ You don’t have to say anything,” The King said, “ I only have the best wishes for you Holy Union,” He said before traveling back to his throne as all of court started clapping.  
  
Then the music began and Eve looked to John expectantly, and so they began their dance.  
  
When she switched partners, she was paired with the Count of Penthièvre’s son and heir, Jean Brosse.  
  
“ Your Highness,” He said, smiling at her.  
  
“ Lord Brosse, you’re gift was very welcome, and creative, truly,” His gift to her had been a poem and an inexpensive and simple, but beautiful locket, which was empty. Despite the fact that his gift was suppose to be a lesser one compared to his father’s Eve had much favored his.  
  
The poem was not the best, but she could tell that he worked hard on it and spoke the truth, “ I’m glad you like it. Such a person as you deserves more though,” He said looking s but sheepish and guilty.  
  
“ Despite all of the grand and expensive gifts that I received from so many, I truly find yours to be the most heartwarming, as well as my most favored,” she spoke true when she said such.  
  
She was rewarded by a childlike smile from him, as if he had been given a puppy, “ My pleasure, Your Highness,” He said, thanking her in a way, and also saying goodbye since their portion of the dance together was over.  
  
Eve nodded, switching back to John.  
  
As Eve finished her dance with her fiancé, or her husband now, she greeted her half brother, “ James,” she did to her brother. James was her half brother, he was only 3 years older than her. And she did not mean to be bias, but he was her favorite siblings, of the ones still left alive at least. And yes, he had the same name as her legitimate brother who’s King. Well, at least in name he is King.  
  
“ Your Highness, I admit, I am a bit offended, that you are only now just greeting me,”  
  
Eve glared at him, “ Well, My Lord, I apologize for this Offense. Unfortunately I was quite indisposed greeting, all of the ambassadors, excepting gifts, and attending all the guests properly. I simply did not time for you, I hope you understand,”  
  
They both stared at each other before laughing at their antics.  
  
“ I have missed you, brother,” Eve said.  
  
“ As have I, sister, I would hug you if we were not surrounded by people,”  
  
Eve grinned, chuckling, before turning serious, “ How are things…back at home?”  
  
James let out a dry laugh, “ Well, your mother….she seems pleased with the Anglo-French summit,”  
  
“ As I would expect,” Eve commented idly observing all the guests.  
  
“ Of course there is the normal chaos and whatnot,” James said.  
  
While Eve was looking around, her eyes moved over her husband. When she passed him she looked at him again, and he looked as if he was glaring at her disapprovingly, “ Uhmm….Brother, I will speak to you another time, goodbye,” She said walking off.  
  
“ Wait, Eve,” Hames called putting. Eve turned raising and eyebrow, “ About tonight,” she was about to turn around, but he continued faster, “ I will kill him with my bear hands if he hurts you.”  
  
Eve nodded, thankful that her brother was such a dutiful and good one.

* * *

Current Year: 1520

  
  
  
Eve of Scotland  
Princess of Scotland  
**Duchess ofAlbany**

  
  
(Painted in 1525)  
  
**Title: Duchess Consort of Albany**  
  
 **Tenure: 6 February 1520–**  
_______________________________________________  
  
Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age **14** )  
  
Spouse: **John Stewart, Duke of Albany**  
  
Issue: (none)   
  
House: Stewart  
  
Father: King James IV Of Scotland  
  
Mother: Margaret of England  
  
Religion: Roman Catholic  
  
  
  
  
_Early_ _Life_  
  
Born 11 January 1506 at Linlithgow Palace in Linlithgow, Scotland, Eve Stewart is the first child and daughter of James IV Of Scotland and Margaret Tudor. Of Eve’s four legitimate siblings, only one — James V, King Of Scotland —survived infancy. Eve also had five illegitimate siblings — Alexander Stewart, Archbishop Of St Andrews; Catherine Stewart; Margaret Stewart; James Stewart, Earl Of Moray; Janet Stewart— that her father had by his many mistresses. On 14 January 1506 she was baptised by her half brother, Alexander, Archbishop Of St Andrews.  
  
The first six years of her childhood and life was spent either at her own household residence, or the court. Even as a child she was admired by all for her intelligence and beauty. She had a happy childhood, enjoying an unusually close relationship with her father and mother for a royal princess.  
  
Even in her youthful age, she excelled in French and Spanish, and a bit of Latin. Though she was only capable in embroidery and ddI not enjoy it much. Eve liked active and robust things more-so than most girls did. She sometimes even sat with her father as he read and signed documents, increasing her understanding of politics in her tender age.  
  
For a while she was the only living child of her parents. Though she would not inherit since Scotland had semi slain laws. The throne would go to her first cousin once removed, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany. She had two younger brothers, but they died in early childhood.  
  
Though finally on 10 April 1512 her younger brother Prince James was born. Unlike her other late younger brothers James survived past his early childhood. This was amazing news for the Scottish as they had been awaiting a live and healthy Prince for almost a decade. Eve also enjoyed an unusually close relationship with her infant brother, just as she did with her parents.   
  
Tragically this was not to last.  
  
When war broke out between England and France because of the Italian Wars, her father was obligated to counter invade England even though he had a treaty with both countries. He chose to invade England, and when he did so in Northumberland, he was killed in the disastrous battle on Flodden on 9 September 1513. Many of his nobles and common soldiers apart of the Amy were killed, but also many churchmen including Eve’s illegitimate brother, Alexander, the Archbishop of St Andrews  
  
The Princess was very distraught at the death of her father and her favorite brother, though she acted mature for her young age of seven.  
  
Her brother, Prince James, was crowned as King James V of Scotland three weeks later. Since her brother was not even two years old yet, her mother was made Regent as her father’s will stated. Though she could only stay Regent for as long as she remained a widow.  
  
Not even a year later when she married Archibald Douglas, the regency council saw it as the perfect opportunity to install a new Regent, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany, who of which was the grandson of James II Of Scotland, making them 1st cousins once removed.  
  
For months Princess Eve and her brothers were moved around Scotland in their mother’s custody, though eventually Queen Margaret surrendered and retired to Edinburgh to have her child with her husband, Douglas.  
  
Her mother soon after fled to England in fear for her life. Her mother had a daughter whom she named Margaret in October 1515, and just two months later in December 1515, her youngest brother, Prince Alexander, died being only one years old.  
  
Not much longer after in 1517 the Duke Of Albany had left and went for France, The aloud alliance was renewed with France. Her mother, Margaret, was allowed to come back to Scotland and be at court and see her daughter. Though access to her son was limited, he was not at court, only Stirling Castle.  
  
The Scottish court politics are now currently dominated by the spouse, Queen Margaret and Douglas’s conflict with on another. And many factions and plots developed in the Regents absence to France.  
  
In September, 1519, when Eve was 13 years old, she was engaged to Jon Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany as well as Regent Of Scotland. Their engagement was a strategic move on John’s side in order to secure the Scottish throne should his cousin King James V of Scotland die. Since he was the Regent there was nothing to be done about it.  
  
In November she arrived at French court and met her fiancée. At court she showed off her grace and striking beauty, only enhanced by her bright red hair. It was said that she became good friends with many important members in court including, Princess Marguerite and Françoise de Foix.  
  
**_Life_ _after_ _Marriage_ _to_ _John_ _Stewart_ , _2nd_ _Duke_ _of_ _Albany_**  
  
 **On the 6th of February, 1520, she was wed to her betrothed, John Stewart, Duke of Albany. In attendance of the wedding were many French nobles as well as the King. So was her bastard brother James Stewart, Earl of Moray, whom was said to be her favorite brother aside from her brother, Alexander, who died at the Battle of Flodden. She received many extravagant gifts from ambassadors, nobles, and foreign royals.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed(please kudos and review, but you don’t have to).
> 
> I know I left you off at a KINDA cliffhanger, cause y’all didn’t get to see what happened on the Wedding NIGHT. You’ll see next chapter though, which will 100% have to make me change the rating to M or even explicit.
> 
> By the way, Jean Brosse, is currently the son of the Count Of Penthievre. And in the furture will be wed to Anna de Pisseleu d'Heilly, who will be the furture mistress of François I had future Duke of Étampes. Concerning his and Eve’s brief meeting, let’s just say to keep it in mind, it will come back to play in the future, and will be important for the rest of this story, even in many many years.(y’all a probably trying to figure out what I will do now!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)
> 
> Also at the time, Anne Boleyn was one of Queen Claude’s ladies, and I just wanted to include her even if only for short moment(I LOVE ANNE). And also at this time Thomas Boleyn would have been the English Ambassador to France.
> 
> It was customary for whenever a marriage of great importance happens that gifts would be sent to the bride and groom, from royals and nobles alike. It would show off their riches, prestige, and power(although sometimes, it would bankrupt them). So people want to get the best gift they can, they don’t want anyone to think less of them.
> 
> Also, James, Eve’s bastard brother is not the same brother of her’s that is King Of Scotland. Which is pretty obvious since he is a bastard. She had many many illegitimate siblings, and I decided to include on of them, maybe in the future I will include more.
> 
> Oh and yeah I know, Eve goes deep into thought about her mother and her relationship with her and how she truly feels about her. And then of course we go to Margaret where you see a glimpse of her and her husband, Lord Angus. As for James Hamilton, he was an on and off ally of Margaret’s for many years. After John and Eve, the Hamilton’s are next in line to the Scottish throne. I don’t exactly know what I will do with the Hamiltons in the future.
> 
> By the way, as I am posting this chapter I am actually currently working on chapter 11. So you don’t have to worry about me running out of ideas or anything like that. I have a rough plan for this story and I know what I want to happen in it. I am excited for you guys to sew what I have planned.
> 
> Again I hoped you you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and kudos, and bookmark! Also for more information check out my Instagram and feel free to dm me. My instgram is fierymaze_ao3.
> 
> BYEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!
> 
> Next Chapter Update:1/17/20(It is possible it may be earlier, but I PROMISE IT WILL NOT BE LATER)


	5. The Consummation.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Eve are now married to one another, and it’s the wedding night.
> 
> In order for the marriage to be valid, it must be consummated.
> 
> For some it is all well and good...and even pleasant and pleasurable, but not for Eve. She has a tough time at it.
> 
> But it could be worse...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —*TRIGGER WARNING* TO THOSE WHO ARE SENSITIVE TO NON CONSENSUAL SITUATIONS—
> 
> Yeah guys enjoy the chapter I worked hard on it(I’m not the best at sex scenes) So I did take me a bit, but I figured it out or whatever.(even though I technically wrote this like...two months ago)
> 
> I am in the writing stage of chapter 12 so.....
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 2/1/20
> 
> *Do not get offended by this, I am a Christian and I Want to share the word of God, you do not have to read if you do not wish
> 
> Bible Verse of the chapter?(I guess): From the rising of the sun unto the going down of the smart the Lord’s name is to be praised
> 
> Psalms 113:3*

*Narrator’s POV*(6 February 1520, later at night)  
  
The last thing Ida did was release Eve’s hair from its style. Leaving it completely down.  
  
“ Is there anything else, Eve, to ease your comf—”  
  
“ No….No I’m fine. There’s nothing to do anyhow,” Eve said.  
  
Ida looked at her friend for a long moment before she curtsied to her, “ Your Highness,” Ida said before taking her leave.  
  
Eve lifted her hands up and stared at them.  
  
They were shaking. She was so nervous, and not even nervous anymore, she was afraid. Maybe not terrified, but she was definitely afraid. He would be the one to take he virginity. He would see her fully naked. She would have his children.  
  
And he would be coming in sooner or later, she would have to face him. It was all so real now.  
  
It became even realer, is that was even possible, when she heard the door open and close. A few second later she saw John walking in.  
  
His eyes flicked up and down her form. He thought her to be much more beautiful in this state of undress.  
  
  
  
When Eve saw him looking at her as he was she down casted her eyes. She slowly walked towards him, dropping to her knees, “ My Lord Husband. I ask you to be kind to me, for I am now at your mercy.”  
  
John could barely stop himself from taking her here and now, she looked so alluring on her knees before him. Right here for the taking she was, and she was his, and his only. Though he knew that she would not be able to take him, he would have to be slow, amorous, and gentle with her.  
  
He lifted her up to his level by her shoulders, he stroked her cheek as he stared at her intently. Eve, on the other hand, had a curious gaze in her eyes. Her fear had dissipated considerably.  
  
She wondered what he would do to her. Would he be gentle with her? Would he…would he rape her? But then again by the laws, a man cannot rape his wife. Though with how he was currently acting towards her, she did not think he would.  
  
John took her face in his hands and connected his lips with hers. He kissed her gently and intimately, at least as much as such a kiss could be.   
  
She couldn’t help the moan that she let out at the sensitive and sensual touch of their lips that of which felt so…so very good.  
  
By the time he pulled back, Eve was completely out of breath, and yet that was only what one kiss did to her, “ Turn around,” John said in a rough voice.  
  
Eve hesitated, but she did turn around.  
  
He quickly discarded of his shirt. He began untying the laces of her chemise, and when he did so her breath caught in her throat. He slowed down on them, and began kissing her neck and she gasped and moaned. Though she covered her mouth with her hand. He finished with the laces, watching it loosen around her body. He grabbed the hand she used to cover her mouth and spun her around with it, “ Don’t,” When he said this her chemise fell off of her completely, revealing her body to him.  
  
She lowered her eyes to the ground. Her cheeks were burning as she stepped out of her chemise.  
  
His eyes roamed over her curvaceous, yet petite figure. Her long hair covering her breast perfectly, he could feel himself getting hard at the sight of her, “ God, you are so beautiful,” He said.  
  
She briefly looked up at him through her lashes. She felt so vulnerable standing as she was before him. She just wanted it to be over already.  
  
He grabbed her ass, lifting her up to him, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed as he kissed her passionately, before dropping her on it.  
  
Eve crawled further back onto the bed as he climbed on, stalking after her.  
  
He grabbed her thighs, dragging her to him as he kissed her once again. He slid his tonhue easily enough past her lips, caressing the inside of her mouth. Lavishing in all of her moans that were only for him. He moved down to her neck, kissing and suckling it, careful not to leave any marks. He kissed her collarbone, gently biting it. He moved his mouth down to the peaks of her breasts, which were hard. He sucked on them looking up at her astonished and lustful face.  
  
“ Oh John,” Eve moaned.  
  
This only incited him, as he swirled his tongue around the peak of her breast. He pulled back sitting up, “ Spread your legs little girl,”  
  
In her aroused state she did so without question.  
  
He trailed his hands down her body….her beautiful body. One of his hands moved down to pussy, only gently touching it, but she let out a gasp.   
  
She was already so wet for him. It felt so good when he touched her like he did only seconds ago.  
  
“ God, you’re so wet for me,” He plunged on finger in her, causing her to cry out in complete pleasure. He caressed her face as he began moving his finger in and out of her, and he rubbed her clit.  
  
Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, “ Fuuuuuucccckkkkk,” She hardly noticed the language she was using.  
  
He then added another finger, adding to the pleasurable sensation she was feeling. He sucked her breasts adding even more pleasure.  
  
She couldn’t help all of the noses and moans she was making. It was truly the best thing she had felt in her entire life. She felt as if she was on a cliff climbing farther and farther up it. She was ready to fall of the edge any minute.  
  
As her breath increased he went faster and faster, “ Yes, cum for me. Cum for me, my beautiful Eve,”  
  
“ J-John, Oh God!” She felt herself tumble off the edge of the cliff as she reached her high. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she arched her back upwards, clenching around her fingers. She fell back onto the bed as she came back down from her high. She felt a certain calmness, and fulfillment. She had never felt anything she just felt before now. It felt so good and she wanted to feel it again. Though her vision was blurry, and she could hardly focus on anything.She hardly noticed John unbuckle his trousers revealing his large erect cock. When she did, her eyes went wide as she looked at him in fear.  
  
“ Shhhh,” He caressed her cheek, “ It will hurt, but you’ll get use to it…eventually,”  
  
This hardly eased her fears. How was she supposed to fit that in her, he was so big. Way too big, he would break her and tear her open. But she would let it happen anyway, it was a wife’s duty after all, she could not do a thing to stop it.  
  
He pressed the tip to her entrance, he only barely entered her.  
  
She felt a searing pain, and she was already bleeding, she gasped at how painful it was. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain.  
  
He plunged his cock completely in to her.  
  
Her eyes snapped open, her hand falling from her mouth as she screamed at the top of her lungs, “ AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”  
  
Despite her screams, he plunged into her tight pussy over and over again. She was so wet, so tight, so beautiful, he could not help himself. Now that he was inside of her, he needed to have her as was his nature. He needed to devour her.  
  
“ No, No, No,” she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks, “ P-Please stop,” All she felt was mind shattering pain. She could hardly handle it, and it was most certainly the worst pain she had ever felt.  
  
He gripped her waist even tighter as he slammed into her even harder and faster.  
  
Even with all the pain she felt, there was a small bit of pleasure. So when she felt herself clenching around his cock, she could barely register it past all the pain she felt. She felt as if she were dying, and all of her strength was dissipating. She layed her hands on his chest, banging on his chest for him to stop, but he did not cease his actions on her.  
  
It only seemed to end after an eternity. She felt his cock twitch inside of her and felt something warm and sticky enter her. Her hands fell from his chest, just before he fell against her breasts, using them as a cushion.  
  
She was still trembling, and crying, and shaking.  
  
After a while he sat up, pulling her against his chest and down with her on top of him, stroking her hair and shushing her.  
  
She buried her head in his chest, as she allowed her tears to fall freely, sobbing into his chest. She should not, but she oddly enough found comfort in his touch and in his arms. She was afraid of what he might do to her later, but she still felt safe with him here and now as he comforted her.  
  
He helped her through the pain that he brought her. It was quite ironic.  
_________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(next day, 7 February)  
  
Eve opened her eyes seeing the face of Ida and she gasped when she did see her, “ Ida?”  
  
“ Yes, I just entered to…sort everything out before all the other ladies arrive,”  
  
Eve looked at her in confusion before everything from the last 24 hours came into her mind, and the strong ache she felt between her legs. Not to mention the fact that she was naked. She looked over to the side of the bed, glad to see the John had left already, “ Oh, well alright,”  
  
Eve briefly looked under the covers, seeing that there was a lot of blood. It looked like someone had been murdered, though after what happened last night, she need not be surprised of such a thing.  
  
For the next hour Ida changed the bed sheets, drew and bathed Eve, and dressed her in a simple gown. Eve fully intended to stay in her chambers all day. There was absolutely no way she would or even could go out. She was much too sore and was aching badly, she wondered how she did not feel worse than she did, but she did not question it.  
  
“ Eve,” Ida started, “ Are you alr—”   
  
“ Yes,” Eve shut her down, “ I am perfectly fine so please stop asking me if I am or not,”  
  
Ida lowered her lead, “ Forgive me, Your Highness. Shall I tell the other ladies they are dismissed from their duties for today?”  
  
“ Yes, that would be very much appreciated. And, Ida, Forgive me for being so rude to you I know you were only concerned for my…for my wellbeing.”  
  
“ There is nothing to forgive Eve, I know that these are tough times,” Ida bowed before leaving to do her duties.  
  
Eve took a deep, unsteady breath. She did not know what would happen when she would inevitably saw him tonight, but she was more than nervous, yet she was thrilled at the same time.  
  
Only moments later Ida can back in, “ Her Highness, The Princess Marguerite And Lady Françoise are in your outer chamber,”  
  
At this Eve’s eyes widened, “ Well, I will greet them,” Ida nodded her head, “ But wait! Ida do I look as if I have been sobbing?”  
  
Ida’s eye’s widened, “ No! Why would you ask me that? Did somet—”  
  
“ No,” Eve said rising from her seat, and exiting her bedchamber before Ida could say another thing. She was met with the curious and scrutinizing faces of Marguerite and Françoise, “ Marguerite, Françoise,” Eve said just after Ida had left to fulfill her duties, “ To what do I owe this pleasure?”  
  
“ I believe you know why we have come,” Françoise said sitting down on one of the chairs.  
  
Eve averted her eyes a she sat down as well, sighing, “ I wish not to speak of the reason you have come here,”  
  
“ Eve,” Marguerite started, reaching for her hand, “ We only acquire after your well being, nothing more.”  
  
“ I thank you, but other than that of which is obvious, I am perfectly fine,”  
  
(Later)  
  
“ When will you return to Scotland, brother?” Eve asked her brother, James as they walked in the gardens together.  
  
“ In a fortnight, I thought it would be good to enjoy this foreign culture while I am here,” He smiles cheekily, “ If you know what I mean,” He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Eve sighed, but laughed all the same, “ Yes, Brother, anyone would know what you mean by that.”  
  
James briefly looked around before taking his sister’s face in his hands, “ Sister, you are acting strange,”  
  
“ No I a—”  
  
“ You are, Eve, did something happen. Did he hurt you. You know that he is dead if he did,” James said.  
  
Eve smiled, “ Brother, I appreciate your unwavering defense for me, but he did not hurt me. Even if he did you would only have a half chance to kill him. Even so, there would be repercussions. Besides even if you made it look an accident, they would only blame one person,” Eve pointed out. So yes, she was lying partially, but she thought everything she said to be rather obvious.  
  
James sighed, stroking his sister’s cheek, “ Your Mother,” He sighed again, “ Fine I would not kill him, only for that reason. But, Eve, if he does hurt you, you need to tell me, immediately,”  
  
“ Yes, of course,” Eve said capturing his arm, as they walked arm and arm through the gardens.  
  
Eve found it quite annoying that everyone was asking if she was alright or if John hurt her. Yes, she was perfectly fine. John did not…well he did hurt her, but it did not concern them. She knew they were only worried about her, but it was quite annoying. She could handle herself perfectly well, or so she told herself.  
_____________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(9 February at night)  
  
Eve relaxed in her bath, Ida had went to fetch her robe.  
  
Though, she had enjoyed the last few days. Fortunately for her, her husband, which she said that with a surprisingly amount of ease, had been busy as of late and had not visited her bed since their wedding night.  
  
She was beginning to get used to it, but clearly that was not to last, though she knew not when this would end. Who knows he could be behind her door as she lounged in her bath.  
  
After a while of Ida not coming back Eve called out for her, “ Ida? Ida, where have you gone?”  
  
“ Your maid has been dismissed,” she heard an all too familiar voice say from behind her.  
  
She turned and to her shock and fright saw her husband standing there, with her robe in his arms. In the place that Ida was suppose to be in, “ Why…What are you…Why are you here?”  
  
He slowly walked closer to her as she scooted all the way back in her bath, “ There is no need to be afraid, Eve.”  
  
She laughed dryly, “ But there is. After what happened…will you hurt me again?” She asked in an unsteady voice as her breath increased.  
  
“ No I—”  
  
She closed her eyes, “ Please don’t rape me again. Please don’t—”  
  
Her eyes snapped open as she felt John’s hands on her shoulders; a few tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
“ Please—”  
  
“ I’m not going to hurt you, Eve. Alright? I won’t hurt you again,” he said looking into her eyes; wiping a few tears off her cheeks, his of which were guilty and regretful, and hers which were full of fear.   
  
“ But…But Why? I don’t understand why you had to…” she trailed off.  
  
John lowered his head in shame before he looked back into her eyes, “ Eve, please forgive me. I lost control of myself, and please believe me when I say that I will never do anything like that again. Eve, please believe me.”  
  
“ How? How am I to believe you?” She said, most of her fear was now gone, though she was still nervous.  
  
“ Allow me to show you,” He said with a look in his eyes similar to the one on their wedding night. He stood up offering her his hand.  
  
Eve assumed that he would lead her to the bedroom, and he would show her there, and she had and idea what he would do to her, but maybe it would not be the same as their wedding night. Maybe more pleasant, maybe he would be gentle, and amorous.   
  
Maybe…..

* * *

  
Current Year: 1520  
  
  
Eve of Scotland  
Princess of Scotland  
Duchess of Albany  
  
(Painted in 1525)  
  
Title: Duchess Consort of Albany  
  
Tenure: 6 February 1520–  
_______________________________________________  
  
Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 14)  
  
Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany  
  
Issue: (none)   
  
House: Stewart  
  
Father: King James IV Of Scotland  
  
Mother: Margaret of England  
  
Religion: Roman Catholic  
  
  
  
  
Early Life  
  
Born 11 January 1506 at Linlithgow Palace in Linlithgow, Scotland, Eve Stewart is the first child and daughter of James IV Of Scotland and Margaret Tudor. Of Eve’s four legitimate siblings, only one — James V, King Of Scotland —survived infancy. Eve also had five illegitimate siblings — Alexander Stewart, Archbishop Of St Andrews; Catherine Stewart; Margaret Stewart; James Stewart, Earl Of Moray; Janet Stewart— that her father had by his many mistresses. On 14 January 1506 she was baptised by her half brother, James, Archbishop Of St Andrews.  
  
The first six years of her childhood and life was spent either at her own household residence, or the court. Even as a child she was admired by all for her intelligence and beauty. She had a happy childhood, enjoying an unusually close relationship with her father and mother for a royal princess.  
  
Even in her youthful age, she excelled in French and Spanish, and a bit of Latin. Though she was only capable in embroidery and ddI not enjoy it much. Eve liked active and robust things more-so than most girls did. She sometimes even sat with her father as he read and signed documents, increasing her understanding of politics in her tender age.  
  
For a while she was the only living child of her parents. Though she would not inherit since Scotland had semi slain laws. The throne would go to her first cousin once removed, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany. She had two younger brothers, but they died in early childhood.  
  
Though finally on 10 April 1512 her younger brother Prince James was born. Unlike her other late younger brothers James survived past his early childhood. This was amazing news for the Scottish as they had been awaiting a live and healthy Prince for almost a decade. Eve also enjoyed an unusually close relationship with her infant brother, just as she did with her parents.   
  
Tragically this was not to last.  
  
When war broke out between England and France because of the Italian Wars, her father was obligated to counter invade England even though he had a treaty with both countries. He chose to invade England, and when he did so in Northumberland, he was killed in the disastrous battle on Flodden on 9 September 1513. Many of his nobles and common soldiers apart of the Amy were killed, but also many churchmen including Eve’s illegitimate brother, Alexander, the Archbishop of St Andrews  
  
The Princess was very distraught at the death of her father and her favorite brother, though she acted mature for her young age of seven.  
  
Her brother, Prince James, was crowned as King James V of Scotland three weeks later. Since her brother was not even two years old yet, her mother was made Regent as her father’s will stated. Though she could only stay Regent for as long as she remained a widow.  
  
Not even a year later when she married Archibald Douglas, the regency council saw it as the perfect opportunity to install a new Regent, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany, who of which was the grandson of James II Of Scotland, making them 1st cousins once removed.  
  
For months Princess Eve and her brothers were moved around Scotland in their mother’s custody, though eventually Queen Margaret surrendered and retired to Edinburgh to have her child with her husband, Douglas.  
  
Her mother soon after fled to England in fear for her life. Her mother had a daughter whom she named Margaret in October 1515, and just two months later in December 1515, her youngest brother, Prince Alexander, died being only one years old.  
  
Not much longer after in 1517 the Duke Of Albany had left and went for France, The aloud alliance was renewed with France. Her mother, Margaret, was allowed to come back to Scotland and be at court and see her daughter. Though access to her son was limited, he was not at court, only Stirling Castle.  
  
The Scottish court politics are now currently dominated by the spouse, Queen Margaret and Douglas’s conflict with on another. And many factions and plots developed in the Regents absence to France.  
  
In September, 1519, when Eve was 13 years old, she was engaged to Jon Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany as well as Regent Of Scotland. Their engagement was a strategic move on John’s side in order to secure the Scottish throne should his cousin King James V of Scotland die. Since he was the Regent there was nothing to be done about it.  
  
In November she arrived at French court and met her fiancée. At court she showed off her grace and striking beauty, only enhanced by her bright red hair. It was said that she became good friends with many important members in court including, Princess Marguerite and Françoise de Foix.  
  
Life after Marriage to John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany  
  
On the 6th of February, 1520, she was wed to her betrothed, John Stewart, Duke of Albany. In attendance of the wedding were many French nobles as well as the King. So was her bastard brother James Stewart, Earl of Moray, whom was said to be her favorite brother aside from her brother, Alexander, who died at the Battle of Flodden. She received many extravagant gifts from ambassadors, nobles, and foreign royals.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said trigger warning for this chapter, I’m sorry if it disturbed you or you did not like it.
> 
> But the one things you can’t say was that it was out of John’s character. Hey...give me a break, with him, there is not a whole lot of information to work on, and even then it does not tell much about his personality or his character. So I’m doing my best in how I think things would happen.
> 
> But you saw at the end that John and Eve reconciled.....(for now that is)(wink wink)
> 
> I know Margaret was not in this chapter, but she’ll be in the next one(even though for only a little bit.) After all, Eve is the main character, not Margaret. And I know she is not really doing anything, but her role with grow larger, but in the far future.
> 
> That goes for everyone. To be honest, nothing monumental is really happening, but this is a slow burn ok? A veeeerrry slow burn.
> 
> I’ve actually written to chapter 12 and...well...you would think by then more things would be happening, but I guess not. It seems like the majority of my stories are slow burns
> 
> Anywayzzzzz.....I wonder what will happen next Chapter? Only I know.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it though, let me know what you think(aka review and kudos please!if you want to).
> 
> Forgive me that it was a rather short one only like 2800+ words, but I reached my goal which is for all of my chapters to be at least 2500+ words(at least in this series.)
> 
> Until Next Time.....
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 2/1/20
> 
> *Do not get offended by this, I am a Christian and I Want to share the word of God, you do not have to read if you do not wish
> 
> Bible Verse of the chapter?(I guess): From the rising of the sun unto the going down of the smart the Lord’s name is to be praised
> 
> Psalms 113:3*


	6. Sacred Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Future Looks bright, but then again it really doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really know what to put for the summary, but this seemed to be the best decision. You guys will know what I mean when you read it....
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter! I worked kinda really hard about.
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 2/14/20
> 
> Bible Verse of the Chapter: For I know that my redeemer liveth, and that he shall stand at the latter day upon the earth 
> 
> — Job 19:25

*Narrator’s POV*(21 February, 1520)  
  
“ Why do you smile as such sister? You seem as if you are glad to see me go.”  
  
Eve laughed. She was sad to see her brother go, but her mind was in a very different place. Ever since that night when John came in during her bath, things had changed very much between them, and in a very good way. Her mind was for surly focused in what transpired between them the previous night, “ When you are wed, every day is a good day, or maybe I should say night.”  
  
James covered his mouth as he looked at his sister in shock, “ My sister? What has possessed you?”  
  
Eve shrugged her shoulders as her smiled fell off her face, “ You realize I will not see you for months?”  
  
“ I thought you were to come back to Scotland soon?” James asked.  
  
Eve sighed, “ I believed so as well, though John wishes to stay until the English summit is finished in late June. And since we will be in Calais; close to the coast, we will take a boat back to Scotland. We will likely arrive back to Scotland late in July,” Eve sighed again, shaking her head, “ It is ridiculous is it not?”  
  
“ An understatement, but there is nothing to be done.”  
  
“ Oh, I know more than anyone else. It seems as if he is intent on delaying our arrival to Scotland for as long as he can. And at this rate we will never arrive there.”  
  
“ Sister, he will have to leave sometime soon, unless we wishes to stay in France all while you are heavy with child, and many many months after.”  
  
Eve feigned offense, “ I do not believe it to be possible for someone to become with child so quickly.”  
  
James only laughed as he shook his head, “ Well, your mother did it. And who knows, maybe the next time I see you, you will be nearly ready to give birth and I will soon be an Uncle,” James did not give her time to respond as he left her presence.  
  
Eve could not help but sigh. Her thoughts were not even on pregnancy, and now she was reminded again. As if, the eyes of the court looking for any sign of pregnancy was not enough of a reminder, now she was reminded by her brother. Even as she knew that he did not do it intentionally. It still did not help matters, besides it had only been barely two weeks since the wedding.  
  
She pivoted around, though before she even took two steps she crashed right into Lord Jean Brosse. The only reason why she remembered him was because she especially like his gift to her and it’s simplicity, and because she had a great memory, most of the time anyways.  
  
“ Forgive Me, Your Highness,” Jean said, “ I did not mean to be so clumsy.”  
  
“ It’s more than alright, for it was only an accident,” when she saw him staring at her chest she looked down and smiled when she saw he was staring at the locket, the one which was his gift to her. She moved it from her chest, holding it between her thumb and forefinger, “ Well, perhaps it was not accidental,” she joked.  
  
He laughed, despite the fact that most would have tried to apologize to her, not getting that it was a joke, or if they did they did not want to have any repercussions and would be too nervous to joke around with her. Despite the fact that Jean was a smart young man, he was also one that took risks, they always made things more fun a and interesting, “ Your Highness, may I ask you a question.”  
  
Eve nodded, curious as to what he would want, and impressed that he would even attempt to ask her something. He was clearly braver than most were anyways  
  
“ I honestly did not think you would dare to war this locket, especially not in public. But here you are, does Your Highness not have much more jewels deserving of her?”  
  
Eve tilted her head, smiling at him, “ So, My Lord, I believe what you wanted to truly say was you believed me to be lying when I said your gift was one of my favorites, because, not despite it’s simplicity? And you believe me to be a pompous royal?” She said toying with him for fun.  
  
His eyes flashed in alarm, and he began to regret everything he said thus far, “ No, of course not, Your Highness. I simply meant that—”  
  
Eve held up her hand, stopping him mid-sentence, “ Joke, it’s all that it was. And as for the locket, well I can see the detail that went into it. I know that you made improvements on it with your bare hands. And while I think myself to be skilled in many areas, I know that I am not nearly that skilled. So yes, I Luke the locket. I like it very much.”  
  
His face turned red, “ Your Highness, I do not deserve such praise,” he said reverting back to how he should have spoke to her in the first place. Though he supposed that his risked had payed off.  
  
Eve took a few steps back, still holding the locking between he fingers, half smiling at him, “ Learn to take a compliment, Your Lordship, especially when it is from a royal such as I,” she turned around, intent on going back to her quarters.  
  
Jean just smiled, like a child as he watched her walk away. Though he had not come across too many, Eve Stewart, Princess of Scotland was certainly the best royal he had ever met  
___________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(22 February)  
  
“ How are you, Françoise? I feel as if I have not spoken with you in ages.”  
  
“ Well, I was very…occupied with His Majesty,” she said as she looked down smiling to herself.  
  
Eve laughed, “ Well, no need to explain any longer.”  
  
“ And you, how have you been?”  
  
“ Well, being married is good. Husbands are amazing,” Eve said smiling as if she was floating on air.  
  
Françoise suddenly stopped smiling as she stopped her and Eve’s walk, “ Why, Eve?”  
  
“ Why what?” Eve asked concerned why her friend was acting so strange.  
  
“ Why would you strive to be friends with me? You are a married woman, and I am a mistress after all, it is not as if you need favor, you are a Princess. I just do not understand why you would become friends with me.”  
  
Eve moved them to sit on one of the seats in the garden, “ Yes you are a mistress, but that does not dwell on my decision to have a friendship with you. And besides, I believe that in a marriage that is not of love, and almost all marriages are not, then why not be happy with a mistress? I believe you to be one of my only true friends,” Eve said being completely truthful.  
  
Françoise hugged Eve, “ Thank you, Eve, that means more to me than you know.”  
  
When she pulled back she smiled, before her smile changed into a more excited one. Françoise quickly rose from where they sat and and curtsied.  
  
By the look of Françoise’s smile, Eve assumed that the King was in her sight. Eve turned in her seat and saw King François, she rose dropping into a curtsy as well, though not as low as Françoise’s was.  
  
“ Your Highness, do you mind if I take Lady Françoise from your company?” King François asked looking at Françoise in complete adoration, which was so cute to Eve.  
  
She smiled stepping to the side, “ I don’t mind at all, Your Majesty.”  
  
King François briefly nodded his thanks, before capturing Françoise arm as they now walked through the gardens.   
  
Eve thought they looked so well together and were a wonderful couple.  
___________________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(26 April)  
  
John held Eve’s hair as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the chamber pot. This had been going in for over two weeks now, but neither of them had dared to speak of it for fear of ruining things. John because of past tragedies, and Eve because she felt it was too good to be true. So they went on pretending nothing was amiss.  
  
Eve slumped back against John’s chest as he gave her the water and mint leaves. He led her back to their bedroom and Eve sat on the edge of their bed, “ Better?” He asked her.  
  
She nodded, “ Yes.”  
  
John say on the bed next to her; Eve leaned her head on his shoulder. What looked to be a loving moment from a couple who loved each other was really a moment of contemplation and true acceptance, “ I think I shall call a physician now. It’s high time that I should have.”  
  
Eve pulled back looking at him, surprised that he had brought it up norm but she nodded her head.  
  
Eve felt a certain nervousness building up in her stomach, she was afraid of what the answer might be. If it was a no, then she feared that John might be disappointed and angry, and their relationship, which currently was so calm and yet fun, would be completely and utterly ruined. But she also feared the answer being yes, if it was in many months she would have to go through childbirth and she would be a mother, she did not know how she felt about that. She did not think she was even close to being ready to be a mother, though she supposed having children would be fulfilling. As fulfilling as life could be for a woman most times. There were not nearly allowed the same freedoms and positions of power as men were, so maybe being a mother would be a good thing. Something to make her fill whole.  
  
She knew not what the answer or what the outcome would be, but she prayed that either way things would turn out to be alright.  
  
(Later)  
  
“ Twins,” Eve whispered as she rubbed her belly, “ Do you truly think it to be so?”  
  
John shrugged his shoulders, “ If I am honest it seems a bit too good to be true, but if that’s what the physician says…”  
  
“ You seem…saddened John, are you happy about this?” She asked.  
  
John sighed, smiling dryly, “ I am,” He said, “ You, Eve, are the Best of Wives and the Best of Women,” Eve waited for him to say more, though she realized he would not. She inferred that he was consensus because of things that have happened in his past.  
  
On impulse Eve grabbed John’s hand putting it on top of her belly, she smiled her best reassuring smile at him, “ These twins of ours are our sacred hope.”  
  
With God’s help, everything would be alright.  
_________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(May, Scotland)  
  
When Margaret finished reading the letter from her daughter, she became lost in her thoughts.  
  
She did not know exactly how she felt about her daughter’s pregnancy.  
  
On the one hand, she was elated that she would be a grandmother, that her daughter would become a mother. A sacred feeling it was, being a mother. Then there was the fact that should she have a boy, it was further securing the Stewart line, making the Hamilton’s less of a threat, though they weren’t much of one, not the real threat at least.  
  
On the other hand, if her daughter had a boy, it would only strengthen his position as a contender to the throne, against her son. He was already far too powerful and threatening for her liking, but now he may truly have enough power to take the throne.  
  
She needed to dispose of him, as soon as she could, but her divorce.  
  
She would get that first, surely it would not take too much time. The she would destroy John Stewart with everything she had.  
_________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(France)  
  
“ That is truly wonderful, Eve,” Françoise said with complete sincerity. She was truly happy for her friend, it made her think of her daughter, her precious daughter, Anne. How she longed to see her, and knew she could when she desired, though she was in Châteaubriant and she was young though not too young be at court, she was twelve years old. She could also visit her there, though she would visit when such a time was appropriate, she did not want her to get too attached to her if she would not be there often. Though She loved her so much, and only wished the best for her, that any mother would wish for their child. She was glad that Eve would experience this feeling of motherhood, for it was one of which was sacred.  
  
“ Yes it is, but, this will change so much. I wonder if I will be a good mother, and childbirth…goodness I can hardly imagine such,” Eve ranted.  
  
Françoise grabbed her friends hand, “ I admit that it is quite painful. The most painful thing in life. There is simply no way around it. Although, once your child, or I suppose children are in your arms, then the pain will have been worth it. Your love will be so immense for them, and Eve I know you will be a good mother.”  
  
“ Alas, Françoise, Thank you.”  
  
(Later)  
  
As Eve made her way to her and her husband’s chambers, she had just returned from Marguerite’s to share the news, though when she was just outside of her chambers and froze she saw a woman run out in a disheveled state. The woman briefly looked at her with clear fear in her eyes before she continued to run on.  
  
Eve knew exactly what was going on, and she could do nothing but gape the the door to her chambers. She was shocked, shocked that he would commit such a duplicitous act in their chambers. Or that he would commit such an act at all. She was shocked.  
  
But why should she be? After all, she was with child and not able to perform her cognitional duties. He supposed that she had gotten so used to how their relationship was that she failed to see this coming, though it was inevitable. Even still why would he be faithful to her? They were only bound by their marriage bounds, not by love. Eve thought that if people who were wed loved each other they should certainly be faithful, but if they did not, they were free to do as they pleased, well the men were. Women would never be permitted to do the same.  
  
Eve didn’t know how she felt about her husband’s infidelity. She was not hurt, nor was she saddened or angered. She…she felt nothing…maybe a bit of a hit to her pride, but other than that she did not feel anything for it, despite her surprise.  
  
She took a deep breath before entering the chamber. She felt as if she had been standing there for hours, when it had not even been a minute.  
  
When she entered and went to their bedroom, she was met with the sight of John. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking disheveled just as the girl was. When he looked up and saw her face, he was a bit taken aback at her being there and her calmness.  
  
“ Eve, come here. There is much I have to discuss with you,” John said as he held out his hand.  
  
Eve walked forward, gabbing his hand, “ To discuss what exactly?”  
  
“ The summit. I’ve decided that you shall depart to Scotland, since we will be very near a port. I on the on there hand will return with the French retuine, and from court will depart to Italy, and in due time I will return to Scotland. I suggest that you pack all of your things for your return. I suspect all will be glad to see you.”  
  
Eve smiled, not at all containing her excitement at the prospect of returning him to Scotland, “ I will be much gladdened. Though I wonder shall you be returned before the birth of our twins,” They had taken to referring to their unborn children as such.  
  
“ Yes, I’ll make sure of it.”  
  
She lifted his hand to her lips as she kissed it, “ Thank you, Monsieur.”  
__________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*  
  
Eve looked around her bare chambers, almost all of their things had been packed in preparation for the long trip for the English summit. She was making sure that not a thing had been left, she doubt something would’ve, but she wanted to check herself.  
  
“ Eve?” Ida called from behind her.  
  
Eve whirled around, surprised that Ida was here, “ Ida? Should you not be out enjoying yourself before we all have to begin our long travels?”  
  
“ Well, Yes, but there’s much I fear I need to ask you. For your health,” she elaborated, and yet she still gave the bare minimum amount away.  
  
“ If this is about the twins, then you mustn’t worry. Travel is safe, well until you go into the later months. I will be perfectly fine, aside from the sickness, though as of late I have found that it becomes less and less as the days past,” Eve reassured her. She did not want Ida to worry for her, she was quite alright.  
  
“ No, that is not what I mean. I mean that lately your mood has been…dreary. Not just for the last few days, but for nearly 2 months.”  
  
“ I know not what you mean. I have acted as I always act,” Eve said, lying through her teeth, even as the lie was not the most obvious one, “ Truly, Ida, I am perfectly well and good.”  
  
Ida walked closer, looking at her friend intently, “ Eve, you forget that I know you better than most. While you may be able to easily fool your other ladies, you cannot fool me. Though it was a good act.”  
  
Eve sighed sitting on the edge of the bed, it was one of the few things left in the room. Her facial expression turned to one of which was neutral to one that was full of worry, “ There are just so many things I am worried about. So many things of which I have put hours of thought into. When I said that I was worried about being a mother and childbirth, that was a fib, at least in part. Truly, I’m not worried for that. Only the repercussions of having these children,” Eve rambled as her hand moved to her belly, she had barely begun showing, though everyone at court now knew of her pregnancy.  
  
“ What do you mean? What repercussions do you speak of?” Ida asked worriedly as she sat on the bed next to Eve.  
  
Eve sighed again, she started her explanation, one of which she knew would be long, “ If even one of the twins are a boy, then that will only put make my husband an even stronger contender for the throne. An even bigger threat to James. I mean who knows, he could easily assassinate the King, as he had complete control of him. And yes, he would be cast in a similar roll as Richard the third, but I wager none would do anything about it. But then again, maybe they would for the simple fact that they could not consolidate power because of the regency, and that would put me and my children in danger. They could assassinate John, and then a regency would be put in place for my son. A way that they could have power again. And surely they would never allow me to be Regent in such a case. And maybe that would not happen at all. Maybe John is just waiting for the reign of my child brother to collapse into flames. It is not as if it is an unlikely event to happen. He could step through the flames, emerging the victor and King without even doing anything. And I suppose this way he would be secure in his position of King. Who knows what would happen then? He is not the best Regent, for surly he would not be a good King. Even I would be better Regent. I feel as if no matter what will happen, it will only be trouble. I feel as if I should do something, but what can I do? I am nearly powerless,” By the time Eve finished her throat was soar from talking so much and so fast, and Ida stared at her in barely contained shock. Ida knew of politics, especially of Scotland, but she was hardly expecting this from Eve.  
  
She put her hand in on Eve’s, “ Eve, your are intelligent, not some small minded fool. Just think about it, whatever happens, you will still be safe. Even if it is a selfish way of thinking, it is true. And none of this may happen, it is possible that good things will occur, just as it is possible that terrible things will occur.”  
  
Eve relaxed her face, “ Forgive me Ida, perhaps my worries are unwarranted.”  
  
“ No,” Ida said looking at her seriously, “ We both know that they are not.”  
  
Eve nodded solemnly, “ The future is uncertain for Scotland, though I see it as impossible that it will be anything other than chaotic and troublesome.”  
  
For a while longer they both sat there, enjoying the rare feeling of an empty and silent room.  
  
Though little did they both know that John, was just outside their chambers. He was looking for Eve, and apparently he found her voice, though he certainly did not expect it to form such words.  
  
Surely changes were in order for his wife.

* * *

  
Current Year: 1520  
  
  
Eve of Scotland  
Princess of Scotland  
Duchess of Albany

  
(Painted in 1525)  
  
Title: Duchess Consort of Albany  
  
Tenure: 6 February 1520–  
_______________________________________________  
  
Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 14)  
  
Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany  
  
Issue: (none)   
  
House: Stewart  
  
Father: King James IV Of Scotland  
  
Mother: Margaret of England  
  
Religion: Roman Catholic  
  
  
  
  
_Early Life_  
  
Born 11 January 1506 at Linlithgow Palace in Linlithgow, Scotland, Eve Stewart is the first child and daughter of James IV Of Scotland and Margaret Tudor. Of Eve’s four legitimate siblings, only one — James V, King Of Scotland —survived infancy. Eve also had five illegitimate siblings — Alexander Stewart, Archbishop Of St Andrews; Catherine Stewart; Margaret Stewart; James Stewart, Earl Of Moray; Janet Stewart— that her father had by his many mistresses. On 14 January 1506 she was baptised by her half brother, James, Archbishop Of St Andrews.  
  
The first six years of her childhood and life was spent either at her own household residence, or the court. Even as a child she was admired by all for her intelligence and beauty. She had a happy childhood, enjoying an unusually close relationship with her father and mother for a royal princess.  
  
Even in her youthful age, she excelled in French and Spanish, and a bit of Latin. Though she was only capable in embroidery and did not enjoy it much. Eve liked active and robust things more-so than most girls did. She sometimes even sat with her father as he read and signed documents, increasing her understanding of politics in her tender age.  
  
For a while she was the only living child of her parents. Though she would not inherit since Scotland had semi slain laws. The throne would go to her first cousin once removed, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany. She had two younger brothers, but they died in early childhood.  
  
Though finally on 10 April 1512 her younger brother Prince James was born. Unlike her other late younger brothers James survived past his early childhood. This was amazing news for the Scottish as they had been awaiting a live and healthy Prince for almost a decade. Eve also enjoyed an unusually close relationship with her infant brother, just as she did with her parents.   
  
Tragically this was not to last.  
  
When war broke out between England and France because of the Italian Wars, her father was obligated to counter invade England even though he had a treaty with both countries. He chose to invade England, and when he did so in Northumberland, he was killed in the disastrous battle on Flodden on 9 September 1513. Many of his nobles and common soldiers apart of the Amy were killed, but also many churchmen including Eve’s illegitimate brother, Alexander, the Archbishop of St Andrews  
  
The Princess was very distraught at the death of her father and her favorite brother, though she acted mature for her young age of seven.  
  
Her brother, Prince James, was crowned as King James V of Scotland three weeks later. Since her brother was not even two years old yet, her mother was made Regent as her father’s will stated. Though she could only stay Regent for as long as she remained a widow.  
  
Not even a year later when she married Archibald Douglas, the regency council saw it as the perfect opportunity to install a new Regent, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany, who of which was the grandson of James II Of Scotland, making them 1st cousins once removed.  
  
For months Princess Eve and her brothers were moved around Scotland in their mother’s custody, though eventually Queen Margaret surrendered and retired to Edinburgh to have her child with her husband, Douglas.  
  
Her mother soon after fled to England in fear for her life. Her mother had a daughter whom she named Margaret in October 1515, and just two months later in December 1515, her youngest brother, Prince Alexander, died being only one years old.  
  
Not much longer after in 1517 the Duke Of Albany had left and went for France, The aloud alliance was renewed with France. Her mother, Margaret, was allowed to come back to Scotland and be at court and see her daughter. Though access to her son was limited, he was not at court, only Stirling Castle.  
  
The Scottish court politics are now currently dominated by the spouse, Queen Margaret and Douglas’s conflict with on another. And many factions and plots developed in the Regents absence to France.  
  
In September, 1519, when Eve was 13 years old, she was engaged to Jon Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany as well as Regent Of Scotland. Their engagement was a strategic move on John’s side in order to secure the Scottish throne should his cousin King James V of Scotland die. Since he was the Regent there was nothing to be done about it.  
  
In November she arrived at French court and met her fiancée. At court she showed off her grace and striking beauty, only enhanced by her bright red hair. It was said that she became good friends with many important members in court including, Princess Marguerite and Françoise de Foix.  
  
_Life after Marriage to John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany_  
  
On the 6th of February, 1520, she was wed to her betrothed, John Stewart, Duke of Albany. In attendance of the wedding were many French nobles as well as the King. So was her bastard brother James Stewart, Earl of Moray, whom was said to be her favorite brother aside from her brother, Alexander, who died at the Battle of Flodden. She received many extravagant gifts from ambassadors, nobles, and foreign royals.  
  
**In** **late** **April, Eve found herself to be pregnant with twins. Although, the good news was not announced until May.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah guys Eve and John are having a baby! And it’s twins. I wonder what they will be, two girls, two boys, or one of each? And what did John mean when he said that changes would be in order for his wife, Eve?
> 
> Welp, you’ll have to find out in the next chapter!
> 
> Man, sometimes I really forget that Eve is only fourteen...
> 
> Anyways, Lord Jean Brosse was briefly in the chapter again, I am pretty sure he won’t be in very many more after this. But I’m not gonna dramatically change him from history, he’ll still get married to King François’ future mistress Anne de Pisselou de Heily.
> 
> Also guys, I don’t know if you noticed or not but I changed it to where it shows that there will be fourteen chapters in this entire story. That’s because as of now I have finished writing the entire story and it is 50,000+ words. But do no worry, because there will 100% be a sequel after, which I am currently working on the first chapter of it.
> 
> Anyways, I have a poll, do you guys want me to update more since I have finished writing the story(pick A if you do) but if I Update more often the sequel will come farther amount of time after the story is finished. Or do you want me to continue updating at my regular speed, around every two weeks,(pick B if you do). 
> 
> Now, I wonder if people will actually comment or not.
> 
> And also guys, would you like to see another completly diffident historical story from me? Becuase I have started writing one and am eight chapters in. If you want to see it please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Or of you have requests for story ideas that you want me to do, let me know that in the comments as well, maybe I will do them. Who knows?
> 
> You guys are probably thinking I have way too much free time on my hands, and I do. I’m not even in College yet, or even close. Guess how old I am in the comments, when I tell you no one will believe me.
> 
> P.S. I am low key doing this to try and get more comments/reviews cause I, just greedy like that, okay?
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed Please kudos, review, and comment! If you want to I guess.
> 
> Until Next Time.....
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 2/14/20
> 
> Bible Verse of the Chapter: For I know that my redeemer liveth, and that he shall stand at the latter day upon the earth 
> 
> — Job 19:25


	7. Unsubtle Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Field Of Cloth of Gold insues and so do other things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines’ Day to everybody! Don’t feel bad if you are alone, because I am too!
> 
> Hmm I wonder what’s going to happen this chapter?
> 
> Also let me know about any grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy it!
> 
> Next Chapter: 2/29/19(yep, it’s on Leah year cause I say so!)
> 
> Bible Verse if the Day: Love not the world, neither the things that are in the world. If any man love the world, the love of the Father is not in him.

*Narrator’s POV*(June, The field of Cloth Of Gold)  
  
“ King Henry would have King Francis meet with him? Alone? That was not apart of the plans.” Eve asked turning to her husband for confirmation.  
  
“ Yes, and apparently he yelled to his subjects that he would have them stay…..on pain of death,” John added.  
  
Eve shook her head, letting out a chuckle, “ He reminds me of my mother, no wonder they are siblings,” Eve said with clear distaste in her voice.  
  
John noticed this, and found the fact peculiar, though he did not comment on it. Soon enough the summit would truly begin.  
  
(Later)  
  
Eve and John were seated in appropriate places, to which their ranks deserved. After all they held the highest rank, aside from the two Kings and their Queens. They were at a nice distance, and able to hear the conversation between the two Kings if they so desired. Eve had on a fostering blue dress, purposefully highlighting her small belly.

  
  
The watched as King Henry says he is simply the King Of England, and King Francis say that he is simply the King Of France and of course he adds Burgundy, to which Eve is not very surprised about. Then of course, Cardinal Wolsey made them swear that they will be true, virtuous, and loving to one another to truly begin the summit.  
  
Then Princess Mary is introduced to Dauphin Francis. Eve thinks it a touching sight when Princess Mary kisses him on the cheek, though when she pushes him down she does her best not to laugh, for surely he deserved it. Though all the French rush to him to see if he is alright, thought such a thing would not kill him.  
  
The Kings present gifts to each other, and then dancing and other lovely things begin.  
  
Eve watched feeling somewhat down that she could not dance in her condition. Her sickness had stopped, thankfully, she did not know how much longer she could’ve stranded it. She was also showing very much, surely everyone at the summit knew of her condition. Though by the physcian’s calculations she would be only 4 months along, almost halfway through the pregnancy. The physician did say that since she was carrying twins her pregnancy would be much more prominent than a normal one.  
  
Eve looked away from the dancing for just a second to her husband, and in her perifial view saw her uncle, King Henry, staring at her. Though she was able to easily tell that he was staring at her belly.  
  
Thankfully, she was not necessarily looking in his direction, only her husband’s so he likely did not notice that she noticed. She thought that he must have felt ire with the fact that he did not have a son, and only a daughter.  
  
After all, that is why King François was betrothing his son and heir, to Princess Mary. He would not pass up the chance to possibly acquire England. And surely King Henry knew that if he did not have a legitimate son, the Kingdom Of England would be in trouble.  
  
Not just with the threat of his daughter being married off where the Kingdom Of England could be inherited by some royal family, ending the Tudor Dynasty upon the English throne but form his own nobles. Eve knew that Queen Katherine And Princess Mary we’re beloved by the English people, and yet what would happen if Princes Mary were to actually become Queen. Eve was sure that the English nobles would not stand to have an English Queen Regnant, she could easily be thrown out of power in civil war, the most likely candidates to get the throne would be her cousins from her aunt, Princess Mary, Duchess Of Suffolk’s children. God knows, they would not want the Scottish to take the throne.  
  
But granted if a civil war were to occur it would put England in a weak position if not terrible position. And since King James, her brother, has a solid claim on the throne; the Scottish could attempt to take the English throne. Though whether they would succeed is another matter entirely. Eve found it unlikely, even with a weakened England. Scotland did not have a standing army, at least not a real one. Not to mention their artistry was not great at all. She reckoned they’d be able to assemble many thousands, though most of them would be severely undertrained. Maybe they would take some territory, but surely the English would put their differences aside in order not to be conquered by ‘foreigners’ surely before they are even close to winning they would be crushed or at least put down by the English.  
  
Even if the Scottish did succeed, would there not be rebellions? Would they truly be able to hold England? Eve though not.  
  
Though all of this may not happen and even then was far in the future.  
  
To have a true chance of winning, Scotland would need to creat a standing army and improve their artillery. Then build more ships. They had only a few now, which was so pitiful considering the fact that during her father’s reign, James IV, they had 38 ships. The reason they did not have so many today was because most were sold off. Eve then, all of this to improve their military, would be useless. Scotland simply did not have enough money for the costs of all of this, far from truly.  
  
If there ever was a chance for them to get the English throne, they would need to have all of this, but they did not. It didn’t seem likely anyway, especially with all the internal conflict in Scotland, the factions the plots. Eve would not try and conquer the English throne if there was a chance and if she was in power, for it would be simply impossible.  
  
Impossible, indeed.  
_____________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*  
  
Eve for one, thought the wrestling match between King Francis and King Henry to be very childish and immature.  
  
She had also heard that King Francis, continued to taunt and provoke King Henry, which was also very childish and not only that, but foolish.  
  
What if the alliance was ruined because of it?  
  
It could have came so close…  
  
And not only that, but it was no secret that King Henry raged in his private rooms after the treaty was signed, throwing things around and yelling. The Tudor temper at it’s finest, thankfully Eve had not inherited it. Well, she liked to think she had a more tame version of it, and it certainly did not influence her decisions such as it obviously did with King Henry, her mother, and even The Duchess Of Suffolk. Not just the emotion of anger either, loved hate, passion, grief. She was glad that she did not have it in such a way.  
  
She could not live her life ruled by her emotions, it was simply childish and impractical.  
  
God be praised that soon she would be leaving for Scotland. She did not like these English people, or more correctly the English King. He reminded her of her mother, too much of her.  
  
She would miss the French, and their ways, though she was happy to be home. Even if Scotland was dreary and boring, and full of people she disliked and was very annoyed with, but it was home to her, and it always would be.  
  
(Later)  
  
“ Your Majesty,” Eve curtsied as best as she could in her condition to King François. He had summoned her to his makeshift audience chamber, off they were in what were essentially tents after all. She did not know why he summoned her, but surely it was important. She has not been summoned by him before.  
  
“ There’s no need, Your Highness,” He said clearly indicating her pregnancy, “ I’m sure your wondering why I have summoned you to my presence, Czarina,” He said using her nickname, smiling rather cheekily.  
  
“ Yes, Majesty, though I doubt your intentions to be stoic intentions based on your apparent nickname for me. And so I am very glad of such……Majesty,” as he finished both of them laughed.  
  
King François offered her a seat, to which Eve took, for surely now her back was aching, and the French King took a seat himself as well. As soon as he did his face turned serious.  
  
“ Majesty, I do wonder what of which you wish to discuss with me. For it seems that you are rather burdened in an uncharacteristic way. I would wish to know how I may help,” Eve Did not know the King very well, though how he was currently acting seemed so unlike   
himself.  
  
“ Possibly, Czarina, though I worry if I have made a mistake with this English King. If maybe I in which would ruin the alliance.”  
  
Eve paused for a moment, not at all expecting this, then she contemplated just what he said, “ Majesty, would it be too much to ask if I could be honest?”  
  
“ No, not at all, after all I seeked you because I knew you would be truthful, and not afraid in that truth.”  
  
Eve was shocked to say the least of his opinion of her, and yet everyone had opinions on everyone and everything, “ I think your…taunting of him may have been unwise. If King Henry is anything like my mother surely those taunts added with the fact he lost the wrestling match, made him much less inclined to sign for the alliance. And yet, he did. It did not fall through now, but it very may well later. After all, if the alliance could have gene ruined by King Henry’s hurt pride and furocous anger and temper, then surely it will fall over something much more prominent.”  
  
“ And you believe it will? And yes, I know I have asked you such before,”  
  
“ Yes, months ago I was inclined to believe it. And now, I am almost sure of it. Not just the points I mentioned months ago, but others as well. Both of you are lavish and grand Kings, and with countries that have conflicting interests. And what sense does it make for England to ally with France? They are a small country in compare to France and Spain, it would be in their better interests to side with the Holy Roman Emperor. I feel that it is inevitable, and will happen sooner or later. And then after…..”  
  
“ War,” François finished for her, “ War will come. And France will be at an odds to lose.”  
  
“ No! No, Your Majesty. France may yet seek other allies, there are other kingdoms and provinces and duchies, and republics in which France can seek allies in. And if France plays the game of chess smartly, she could be in odds to win.”   
  
“ Czarina, you have given me a new prospective. And so I give my thanks,” He said I cling his head as Eve did the same.  
  
“ I was glad to help Your Majesty in any way.”  
_____________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*  
  
Eve believed that soon enough she would be going to the ports in order to go back to Scotland. But to her surprise and anger she saw her things being moved to where the French party would depart, which meant that she would depart with them, and yet she was suppose to go back to Scotland, at least she though she was.  
  
After scouring the camps off what seemed like hours, but was really minutes she found her husband talking to a servant. She crossed her arms, trying her best not to look childish, waiting for him to notice that she was there.  
  
When he did he sent the servant away, “ Eve? What are you doing here? Should you not be off somewhere in your tent? Or with you ladies?”  
  
“ Should my belongings not be prepared for sea travel? And yet they are not,” Eve countered, “ What are you planning? I don’t understand your need to stay in France,” she rambled as her anger and frustration rose.  
  
“ Eve…” John sighed, “ There’s been a change of plans. We’re not going back to French court. Where we are going is just on the way there.”  
  
Eve stared at him in shock, and was confused at his plans, she flailed her arms in the air, “ Why? I see no logical reason why, John,”  
  
“ You’ll know in time,” He said before walking away from her.  
  
Eve stood there, surprised that he would walk away from her like that.  
  
Whatever he did have planned she was certainly worried. She saw no reason as to why…but there was nothing she could do about. She just hoped that she would be able to return to Scotland before she was too far along in her pregnancy.  
__________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*( Late June)  
  
“ I’ve just been told that this is where we depart paths,” Eve said to both Françoise and Marguerite, “ I will miss you both very much.”  
  
“ I will miss you as well, Eve,” Marguerite said, she truly would. Eve had been like a daughter to her, and such a feeling was comforting to her as she did not have any children, though she longed every day for it. She would miss her more than Eve would ever know.  
  
“ As will I, you have been a true friend to me, maybe one of my only ones,” Françoise commented. She meant every word of it, as the King’s mistress everyone either wanted to use her to get benefits from the King or they wanted to take her down, having Eve as a true friend was something of a comfort to her. She was grieved that that position would once again be vacant.  
  
“ I will as well, you both have made the French court much easier to get used to, and I thank you. You will both always be true friends for as long as I live,” and they would be. Even though she did not tell them everything and all of her thoughts, she would miss companionship. They were true friends to her.  
__________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(Mid July, Chateau de Chalendrat , Mirefleurs, Auvergne, France)  
  
“ Why are we here at the manor house? I truly don’t understand, you haven’t told me much on the exhausting journey here,” Eve said to her husband.  
  
“ Well, I am not only the Regent Of Scotland and Duke Of Albany, but I am also the Count Of Auvergne and Lauraguais. Perhaps I thought it time to visit my Chateau here in Auvergne,” He said with a very uncharacteristic grin on his face. Eve opened her mouth to speak, but John spike again, “ Come now, Evie, after the introduction to the servants and whatnot, I shall give you a tour so that you may become accustomed,” he said offering her his hand.  
  
If the servants were not nearby to greet them, Eve would have rejected him, but she knew she could not and she took his hand.  
  
(Later)  
  
Throughout the whole tour John was giving her, Eve had not said a word, only silently glared at him. She admitted that she was partially amused, as the manor was grand and large, but she was hardly holding herself together in spite of her fury.  
  
“ And this is your bedroom, Evie, mine of which is on the next floor. I—”  
  
“ John, what is going on?”  
  
“ I am giving you a tour,” He said, still grinning.  
  
“ You know what I am speaking of, John. There is no logical reason for us to be here and not Scotland. Which means, that you instead to stay in France far pass our twins’ birth,” she walked closer to him, shaking from anger, “ Why is it that you are compelled to be so insolent and enigmatic?”  
  
His grin slipped from his face as he grabbed her arm pulling, nearly dragging her into her rooms, before he slammed the doors closed. He turned to her, his eyes filled with anger, “ You just don’t get it Eve do you?”  
  
“ What I don’t get is you. One minute you are so opaque, and the next you are shouting words full of undeserved fury and madness!”  
  
“ It is hardly undeserved and you know it,” He said, now directly in front of her.  
  
Eve did not move from her spot, refusing to be intimidated by him, “ Yes, undeserved and far from it, you seem so content on assaulting me with this…punishment, one of which I don’t understand one bit. So please explain to me how I apparently deserve any of this!” She yelled.  
  
John only looked at her for a moment, “ You think yourself to be above reproach, but you are not. You think that you are formidable and clever, and while you are, you are not so much as you think yourself to be.”  
  
“ And What is that suppose to mean exactly?” Eve asked, putting a hand on her bulging stomach.  
  
“ I think you know what I mean,” John said, his voice full of conviction.  
  
“ No, no I really don’t,” Eve said in a not so steady voice. She had the slightest idea of what he may have been speaking of, but thought it to be ridiculous since it such a little thing. At least I could be perceived that way, and yet it could be perceived in a complete opposite way.  
  
John scoffed shaking his head, “ ‘ He is not the best Regent, for surly he would not be a good King. Even I would be better Regent.’ Surely you remember these words in which came directly out of your mouth.”  
  
Eve was taken aback when he said this, “ I…..I—”  
  
“ Do you deny it? Surely you cannot as I heard you with my own ears.”  
  
“ John…I didn’t mean it in that way, the way that you think I meant it in,” Eve said looking pleadingly in John’s eyes.  
  
“ If you were not a Princess, those words could be considered treasonous. Though you cannot be punished in the way that others can, you shall still be punished. In an unlikely and uniquely difficult way for you.”  
  
Eve tilted her head, understanding what he was getting at, “ John…”  
  
“ Yes, you will be staying here for a long while, but I on the other hand will not be. I will be returning to Scotland after a brief visit to Rome,” he said backing away a few paces from her, “ All of your ladies and other attendants will no longer serve you, and will return to Scotland with me. Your new ladies and servants will be the ones here currently.”  
  
Eve walked forward, “ John, don’t leave me here. Please, don’t do this,” she begged him.  
  
“ I won’t be back for at least another six months, maybe not even then,” he said ignoring her pleas.  
  
“ John, please. If I am left here I will be completely and utterly alone. I will go mad here John! Please!”  
  
“ You only brought this on yourself,” He said turning away from her. He wretched the doors open striding down the hallway, clearly headed for the stairs.  
  
“ John!” Eve yelled running after him, despite the fact that she was slower than him, “ You can’t do this!”  
  
When she reached the stairs she was stopped by guards.  
  
She looked at both of them, “ Let me out!” When they did nothing she tried to get through, but she could not, “ Let me through, you imbeciles! Move out of my way!”  
  
She felt hands on her shoulders, “ Your Highness, please—”  
  
Eve pulled back, looking at the 2 guards and the woman. She turned from them running down the halls until she reached where she knew the balcony would be. She could see John mounting his horse as the others who rode with them quickly did the same, “ YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL REGRET THAT YOU EVER DARED TO FACE ME!” She saw John looking up at her, but that was all that she saw as she was pulled away by the same woman.  
  
  
  
“ Please, Your Highness, you must calm yourself for the sake of the child,” the woman said.  
  
Eve didn’t fight against the woman holding her though She was still beyond angry, “ AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”  
  
(Later)  
  
Once the woman had hustled Eve back to her room, she had told Eve her name which had been Anna, and Eve thanked her.  
  
Now that she was alone she could not help but feel sorry for herself.  
  
A month ago everything seemed wonderful. She was going to be a mother soon, she was surrounded by good friends, she and John had a good relationship, and she was going to go home to Scotland.  
  
Now, only one of those things was still true.  
  
She did not have any friends here, surely even if she felt she did after a time, they would be reporting everything to John. They would be his personal spies, they could never be true friends to her, even if that woman, Anna seemed nice.  
  
Now, she was not going home to Scotland either. She admitted despite her realizing many truths about her mother, she did have a desire to see her, especially since she no longer had Marguerite as a kite he figure for her. Then their was her brother, as well as her few friends, and the fact that Scotland felt like home to her. She would be delighted to see Cador again if she were to go to Scotland, but she knew that things would never be the same between them, especially since she would have children by then.  
  
And her and John…..she speculated that her and John would never have a good relationship after this. Just thinking of him, she felt such anger and hatred towards him. Even now, she longed for vengeance.  
  
But how would she get it?  
  
She did not have much of an idea, and just when she was going to give up and sleep, something came to her.  
  
She remembered some months ago what Anne de Montmorency said to her. He said “ Your Highness, While there is not one source of your problems to which you can eliminate, there is a important one, which is indeed attainable.” Strangely enough she remembered those words to be his exact words, and that he was speaking of John.  
  
Thoughts started racing in Eve’s mind, about removing John. Maybe not from life, but from the Regency. It would be a sweet revenge. But if he was removed, who shall get it? Certainly not her mother, the nobles would never allow that, and Eve did not want that either. They would hardly let anyone else, but of course they would have to choose someone. She knew they would hate to choose another lord.  
  
But maybe they didn’t have to.  
  
Not if they chose her.  
  
It at first seemed impossible to Eve that she could truly become the Regent, but the more she thought about it the more attainable it seemed. First, she would have to get out of here, and she had a feeling that eventually John would let her out of here. Maybe not for a while, but at least before James’s minority was finished. When she did get out she could…no she would have to convince the Regency Council to make her Regent. She reckoned that she could make the argument that her husband was a bad Regent, and he was, and that they would never let her mother or a noble be the Regent, leaving her as the best option. Even if it was no likely, it was possible.  
  
And that was all Eve needed to have faith.  
  
Eve had faith that one day, she would be the Princess Regent of Scotland.

* * *

Current Year: 1520  
  
  
Eve of Scotland  
Princess of Scotland  
Duchess of Albany  


(Painted in 1525)  
  
Title: Duchess Consort of Albany  
  
Tenure: 6 February 1520–  
_______________________________________________  
  
Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 14)  
  
Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany  
  
Issue: (none)   
  
House: Stewart  
  
Father: King James IV Of Scotland  
  
Mother: Margaret of England  
  
Religion: Roman Catholic  
  
  
  
  
_Early Life_  
  
Born 11 January 1506 at Linlithgow Palace in Linlithgow, Scotland, Eve Stewart is the first child and daughter of James IV Of Scotland and Margaret Tudor. Of Eve’s four legitimate siblings, only one — James V, King Of Scotland —survived infancy. Eve also had five illegitimate siblings — Alexander Stewart, Archbishop Of St Andrews; Catherine Stewart; Margaret Stewart; James Stewart, Earl Of Moray; Janet Stewart— that her father had by his many mistresses. On 14 January 1506 she was baptised by her half brother, James, Archbishop Of St Andrews.  
  
The first six years of her childhood and life was spent either at her own household residence, or the court. Even as a child she was admired by all for her intelligence and beauty. She had a happy childhood, enjoying an unusually close relationship with her father and mother for a royal princess.  
  
Even in her youthful age, she excelled in French and Spanish, and a bit of Latin. Though she was only capable in embroidery and ddI not enjoy it much. Eve liked active and robust things more-so than most girls did. She sometimes even sat with her father as he read and signed documents, increasing her understanding of politics in her tender age.  
  
For a while she was the only living child of her parents. Though she would not inherit since Scotland had semi slain laws. The throne would go to her first cousin once removed, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany. She had two younger brothers, but they died in early childhood.  
  
Though finally on 10 April 1512 her younger brother Prince James was born. Unlike her other late younger brothers James survived past his early childhood. This was amazing news for the Scottish as they had been awaiting a live and healthy Prince for almost a decade. Eve also enjoyed an unusually close relationship with her infant brother, just as she did with her parents.   
  
Tragically this was not to last.  
  
When war broke out between England and France because of the Italian Wars, her father was obligated to counter invade England even though he had a treaty with both countries. He chose to invade England, and when he did so in Northumberland, he was killed in the disastrous battle on Flodden on 9 September 1513. Many of his nobles and common soldiers apart of the Amy were killed, but also many churchmen including Eve’s illegitimate brother, Alexander, the Archbishop of St Andrews  
  
The Princess was very distraught at the death of her father and her favorite brother, though she acted mature for her young age of seven.  
  
Her brother, Prince James, was crowned as King James V of Scotland three weeks later. Since her brother was not even two years old yet, her mother was made Regent as her father’s will stated. Though she could only stay Regent for as long as she remained a widow.  
  
Not even a year later when she married Archibald Douglas, the regency council saw it as the perfect opportunity to install a new Regent, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany, who of which was the grandson of James II Of Scotland, making them 1st cousins once removed.  
  
For months Princess Eve and her brothers were moved around Scotland in their mother’s custody, though eventually Queen Margaret surrendered and retired to Edinburgh to have her child with her husband, Douglas.  
  
Her mother soon after fled to England in fear for her life. Her mother had a daughter whom she named Margaret in October 1515, and just two months later in December 1515, her youngest brother, Prince Alexander, died being only one years old.  
  
Not much longer after in 1517 the Duke Of Albany had left and went for France, The aloud alliance was renewed with France. Her mother, Margaret, was allowed to come back to Scotland and be at court and see her daughter. Though access to her son was limited, he was not at court, only Stirling Castle.  
  
The Scottish court politics are now currently dominated by the spouse, Queen Margaret and Douglas’s conflict with on another. And many factions and plots developed in the Regents absence to France.  
  
In September, 1519, when Eve was 13 years old, she was engaged to Jon Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany as well as Regent Of Scotland. Their engagement was a strategic move on John’s side in order to secure the Scottish throne should his cousin King James V of Scotland die. Since he was the Regent there was nothing to be done about it.  
  
In November she arrived at French court and met her fiancée. At court she showed off her grace and striking beauty, only enhanced by her bright red hair. It was said that she became good friends with many important members in court including, Princess Marguerite and Françoise de Foix.  
  
_Life after Marriage to John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany_  
  
On the 6th of February, 1520, she was wed to her betrothed, John Stewart, Duke of Albany. In attendance of the wedding were many French nobles as well as the King. So was her bastard brother James Stewart, Earl of Moray, whom was said to be her favorite brother aside from her brother, Alexander, who died at the Battle of Flodden. She received many extravagant gifts from ambassadors, nobles, and foreign royals.  
  
In late April, Eve found herself to be pregnant with twins. Although, the good news was not announced until May.

**She along with her husband were both in attendance at the Field of Cloth of Gold in June 1520. Afterwards they were to stay briefly at Albany’s Chateau in Mirefleurs France. Instead of the both of them staying there as Albany claimed he instead left his wife there and left France, causing a very large scandal.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok did you guys like it and think the ending was pretty good? Did you think it was stupid? I hope not.
> 
> So yeah, The Field Of Cloth Of Gold happens and Eve explores some thoughts about potential Scottish stuff That May or May not happen in her mind.
> 
> Then talks to François, I was very veyr tempted to make some kind of excuse to put the title “One Thousand Lonely Stars Hiding In the Cold” into the chapter somehow, but I decided not to, at least for now.
> 
> Then John essentially imprisons Eve, though it’s probably like the most luxurious prison ever since it’s a Chateau!
> 
> Oh and next Chapter new characters(Yes multiple) will be introduced. They will go on to be part of the story afterwards, not throwaways.
> 
> I actually wrote the majority of this Chapter on Christmas Day and I remembered in the car when my dad and my older sister(I’m not like 30 living with my parents ok I’m not an adult)and I were going to see Star Wars The Rise Of Skywalker(man the movie is not good but much better than the last Jedi)anyways I just wanted to say that cause I’m akward like that.(and a nerd)
> 
> BtW we’re halfway done with the story! Only 7 more chapters to go after this one, but don’t worry as I said last chapter there will be a sequel that I am currently working on(I’m writing chapter 3 of the sequel right now) so you’ll be good Nd stocked up on stuff and stuff.(if that makes sense I know I’m weird)
> 
> Btw this gif is what I imagine Eve looking like.
> 
> Next Chapter: 2/29/19(yep, it’s on Leah year cause I say so!)
> 
> Bible Verse if the Day: Love not the world, neither the things that are in the world. If any man love the world, the love of the Father is not in him.


	8. Servants of Passion and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary just wait and see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing to say. Except for the fact that I am proud of myself for coming up with this title!
> 
> It suits it perfectly!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 3/14/20
> 
> Bible Verse: Blessed are they that mourn: for they shall be comforted
> 
> —Matthew 5:4

*Narrator’s POV*(30 November, 1520, Chateau de Chalendrat , Mirefleurs, Auvergne, France)  
  
“ Our most graceful and almighty God, I pray that you will give me strength in these trying times. I ask that these children whom of which will be born soon will be given your guidance and strength,” Eve said as her hand moved down to her large belly, she would have the twins any day now, “ Bless these children and our destinies. For surely with your judgement we shall be great. In the Lord’s name I do pray, Amen,” though she did not say the part where she wished for revenge on her husband, though she thought it none the less.  
  
When she rose and turned she was greeted by the pleasant face of Anna as she curtsied to her.  
  
“ Anna, what possesses you to come here? Surely it must be important since you are disturbing me,” Eve said smiling, not minding very much that she had been interrupted. Since Koh has left here here in July, 4 months ago, she had become quite close with Anna. She did remind her a bit of Ida, though they were different in good in bad ways. Most of all, she could not and would not share her true feelings with Anna, she would obviously go and report it to John. But she was glad to have some…company per say. It made her feel much less alone.  
  
“ A letter from His Grace, Your Highness,” she said offering her a letter with a seal that was so clearly her husband’s.  
  
John had written to her a handful of times, it was mostly about mundane things such as when he arrived in Rome and when he arrived in Scotland earlier this month. They were nothing like love letters, far from it. In all of his letters she could detect the distaste in which the letters were written in, despite its surface cordiality. It was still clear to her that he was angry at her. Though she was still angry at him as well, though in her letters back to him she did not show it. Though she accepted the letter with a neutral expression. Just after Anna left she ripped the letter open, her eyes scanning it to see what he wrote this time.  
  
_To Her Royal Highness, Eve, Duchess of Albany,_  
  
 _I am only now realizing that we have never spoke of names for our children. I would wish that if it were two boys the older to be named Malcolm and the younger to be named John. If it were a boy and a girl I would wish for the boy to be named Malcolm and the girl whatever a name of your choosing. And lastly, if it shall be two girls, in my great kindness I would allow you to name both of them._  
  
 _Though I am loathe to inform you that I will not be able to return to you until far past the New Year, I know that both of us are understanding of my demanding position. Such a time of year is quite busy, even more after my recent return._  
  
 _As always, I wish for your continued good health, and that of our twins._  
  
 _Your husband, John Stewart, Second Duke Of Albany_  
  
When Eve finished reading, she sighed, thinking how cold and venomous he still was. But, this letter was the slightest bit different from the others. Despite not much change, there were little ones, such as calling their unborn children “our twins” and him signing the letter as “ Your husband” and then his title rather than just his title as he did in his previous numbers.  
  
Eve knew it was a bit far fetched, but maybe he was warming back up to her. And if he was, when he did eventually retune she could use that to her advantage. She could convince him to let her back to Scotland, where and which she could begin her quest to become Regent Of Scotland, just as she so deserved.  
  
Though that would come in time, Eve would just have to have some patience, and in these last few months she had had to learned to get some. Otherwise, she would die out here and go mad. After all, she was not aloud to leave the grounds, let alone the county. The prospect of an escape was nearly impossible, even then, a woman as far along a shed in her pregnancy…they would never let her depart on a ship.  
  
So learned to be patient. To be at peace here, at least that was what she projected to all the ladies, servants, and guards. Inside she felt fury, desperation, helplessness at her situation and frankly the world.  
  
In the first month here she was full of anger, throwing things around and yelling at the servant, she supposed she was exhibiting the Tudor temper then, but at least it did not affect her decisions, nor was she around important Lord’s and Ladies or royals.  
  
The second month she was so gloomy and depressed, she barely left her bedroom, and constantly looked as if she was grieving. And she supposed she was in a way. She was grieving for her freedom, John had taken it away from her. Though, this was the time when she and Anna became…friends if only to put a word to it.  
  
The third month she was glowing with joy. She felt happy being kind to the servants and guards, reading the scripture and praying many times a day. Basking in her pregnancy out in the sunlight as she should be.  
  
But this current month, the fourth month she was an empty shell, but she felt as if she was more herself than she had been since being locked away in this…prison. She thought she might as well try and make the best out of such a dreary situation. She was clear minded and calm, in an able mood to plot her revenge.   
  
No one knew, she wanted them to have the impression that she was at peace and enjoying her time here. That way, they would not be able to give John the impression that she was angry at him. And if he thought that she was not angry at him, surely his anger would dissipate, as she saw traces of in his letter.  
  
She could see that slowly, but surely her plans were working. Things were getting in tract now.  
  
And with God’s Grace everything would go in her favor.  
  
(Later, at night)  
  
Eve slowly opened her eyes feeling a pain in her abdomen, her first thought was that something was wrong, but then she realized that this far along she must have been in labor.  
  
She closed her eyes, breathing, until the pain stopped, “ Anna,” She called out, “ Anna!” She said louder this time.  
  
Seconds later Anna came in looking disheveled and worried, “ Yes, Your Highness? Are you alright?”  
  
“ I…I think the babies are coming,” she said just as she felt the pain returning, “ Oh God, Oh God,” she said, her voice full of pain.  
  
“ Please stay here, my lady, I will get the midwife and the other ladies,” she said rushing out of the dark room.  
______________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(After 1 December)  
  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Eve screamed as she felt the pain rush through her belly.  
  
“ Push, Your Highness!” The midwife said.  
  
“ No, No I can’t! I’m dying, oh god I’m dying!”  
  
“ Your Highness, you must push,” she said sternly, “ The pain will be gone soon, and you will have your children in your arms. But you cannot give up.”  
  
“ AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”Eve screamed as she pushed again.  
  
For the next few minutes she continued pushing, and eventually the first child was out.  
  
The midwife slapped the child on the bottom, and the child started wailing, after the midwife checked the child for any deformities she spoke, “ Your Highness, you have a healthy baby girl.”  
  
Eve barely heard what she said as she had to push again and a few minutes later the second child had been born. This time the child was already crying, and the midwife easily concluded that the child was healthy as well.  
  
“ Your Highness, you also have a healthy son,” The midwife was smiling as she said, though her smile dropped when she saw how pale Eve was, “ Your Highness?” She asked worriedly as she handed the baby off to one of the ladies.  
  
When she did not respond, she called out orders to the ladies, “ You must hurry in order for her to be saved!”  
  
(Eve’s POV, 2 days later)  
  
When I opened by eyes, I could hardly see a thing. Everything was foggy and unfocused. Though eventually everything had cleared up and I could see the midwife looking at me with what seemed to be a worried, yet relieved expression on her face, “ What happened?” I asked, looking down at my belly to see that it was mostly flat, “ What happened! Did I lose the babies?”  
  
“ No, No, Your Highness! You have birth to a son and a daughter two days ago, they are both perfectly healthy,” she said. She looked as if she was going to continues speaking, but I spoke first.  
  
“ You mean I have been passed out for two days?”  
  
“ Yes, Your Highness, after the birth you passed out, and we feared for your life. We did our best to save you, though we knew not if we would succeed. That could only be determined whether you were to awake or not. And you have, Your Highness, meaning that you have recovered.”  
  
For a long moment I did not respond, I only contemplated what she told me. To think that I almost died, but I did not, “ My children. Can they not be brought to me?”  
  
“ Of course, Your Highness,” she said curtsying to me before leaving me  
  
A few minutes later the midwife came back with a babe in her arms, with Anna just a few paces behind her with a babe in her arms as well. I sat up in the bed, delighted to see my twins at long last.  
  
I held my arms out, and the midwife handed me the child, “ Your daughter, Your Highness.”  
  
I smiled rocking her gently, and carefully. I kissed her on the forehead just before she opened her eyes. She looked as if she recognized me and made gurgling noises, “ I shall call my daughter…Alice,” I said smiling down at Alice, I then looked to my son whom of which was in Anna’s arms, “ And I shall call my son Malcolm.”  
  
“ Wonderful names, Your Highness,” Anna said looking from me to Malcolm smiling.  
  
“ Thank you for your services,” I said looking at the midwife, “ You may leave us now.”  
  
She bowed to me before leaving my chambers. I smiled at Alice one last time before looking up at Anna, “ Has a letter been sent to His Grace already?”  
  
“ No, Your Highness, We wished to wait until your health was determined,” she said I cling her head a bit.  
  
“ Oh, well I suppose I shall write one, myself, though I will tomorrow when I am a bit less dreary,” I said chuckling.  
  
“ Of course, Your Highness,” Anna said chuckling as well.  
  
What a blessed day it was, despite my near death, I now have two beautiful children. A son and a daughter. A son, to continue the Stewart line, and a daughter to forge alliances with the other lords in Scotland. It may be a bit too early to think of such things, but surely I could hardly stop myself.  
  
Now all that was left was **not** becoming manipulative and neglectful like my mother.  
______________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(22 December, Scotland)  
  
As John looked at the letter from his wife, he allowed himself all small smile. Despite Eve’s betrayal of him, he was quite fond of her.  
  
She was full of youth, which he was losing more and more of every day. She was a good conversationalist and could entertain him for day. She was intelligent in such a way that most women were not, not even her mother had the same level to smarts that she did. And the fact that she was beautiful was only an additive.  
  
Just when he was going to open the sealed letter, the door opened reveling the herald, causing his small smile to drop off of his face.  
  
“ Her Majesty, Queen Margaret,” the herald said as Queen Margaret entered, before he himself left.  
  
John quickly rose from his seat, incline his head to the former Queen, “ Your Majesty, to what do I owe such a delightful visit?”  
  
He watched as Margaret’s eyes moved from his face to the letter atop his desk, and watched as her smile became much more evident than before, “ I suppose if I said I wished to enjoy your delightful company that would be a stretch when in fact that is not at all what I wish” Margaret said walking right up to his desk.  
  
“ Majesty, it would do me much more good if you were to be less vague,” John said. He had a vague idea of what this was going to be about.  
  
“ I am sure you know,” Margaret started, her smile never wavering, “ that my daughter, your wife, has stopped writing to me, months ago. And since I see you have a letter from her just on your desk…” She trailed off suggestively.  
  
John did his best not to sigh. Clearly since Eve was not writing to her, she intended not for her mother to know of what was occurring in her life. Though John. would read the letter to her despite this.  
  
John ripped open the seal, and unfolded the letter as he readied to read it, “ What does she say?” Margaret asked.  
  
John’s jaw clenched, as he briefly looked up at her, and he began, “ To my most dearly beloved husband. I bring you wonderful tidings. The birth of our dear twins. They were born on the 1st of December, a boy and a girl. I have named our son Malcolm, and our daughter Alice. I hope that these news are pleasing to you, husband. I long for the day when I may see you again, your children await you, as do I,” John finished in the most uncaring tone that he could manage. They both knew that most of the affection in Eve’s letter was feigned, but John found it to be rather…kind and refreshing all the same. If he didn’t know any better, he would think he was warming up to her. But he could not and would not allow that, she betrayed him.  
  
“ I suppose I should offer my congratulations. God be praised that he has blessed you and my beloved daughter with a son and daughter,” Margaret said, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
  
“ I offer my congratulations to you as well, Your Majesty, you are a grandmother now.”  
  
Margaret laughed, catching him off a bit, “ Oh, do not say such things. I do not wish to dwell on such subject of…age. Though I do wonder, Your Grace, when will you have the Princess and my grandchildren come to Scotland. I understand that you had them stay for their health. But surely in many months, they shall return. And maybe you would visit, your dear wife, my daughter…” Margaret suggested, tilting her head.  
  
John knew Margaret was not speaking with him out of the kindness of her heart. After all, the last time Eve even wrote to her mother was when she found out about her pregnancy. Surely their relationship was becoming rather strained and tense. He was able to see it easily whenever Eve spoke of her, which was not often. And in Margaret’s eyes as he read Eve’s letter. Perhaps Margaret’s intentions were sincere, perhaps they were not. She was up to somethings she always was. He just was not sure what. Though he was sure about one thing, The Queen Mother was not to be trusted, “ Perhaps. But surely I will go to France in the coming months, but as you know there is much work to be done.”  
  
“ Yes, Of course, I know that you are a very busy man.”  
  
(Later)  
  
As Margaret sat in her chambers, she thought about her one and only daughter, Eve.  
  
From the moment that she left on the boat to France, just over a year ago her heart had broken, but she was sure she would see her soon. She was also sure that she would be closer to her divorce than she actually was, though she was not.  
  
For the first few months when her daughter was in France, she sent her letters regularly. Then she sent her a letter, telling her mother of her pregnancy, she felt such happiness that her daughter would experience the joy of being a mother, even though she felt strange about being a grandmother. It made her feel old.  
  
Then her daughter did not send her any more letters, she had thought at the time that Eve simply did not have the time or the letters were delayed. Then when even more time had passed, she thought that nothing of note was occurring, and that her return was imminent, so she thought that it was unnecessary and unneeded.   
  
And then months passed and she had not heard a word from her daughter, and was at a loss as to what was happening. Then she was informed that the Regent was to return to Scotland with Eve, but then she heard as everyone else did that he had her put in his Chateau in Southern France. She was furious, and confused as to why. Did they have some kind of argument? Was he planning something, treason perhaps?  
  
Either way, she knew that when the Regent did return to France she would have to put up a façade of joy at his return. She would have to welcome him and pretend that he was not the reason why she was separated from her daughter. She had to if she wanted to protect her delicate position and come closer to obtaining her divorce.  
  
Though just now when she went to his offices, she was only there to inquire ‘politely’ about her daughter, though she got the shock of her life.  
  
Her daughter had had twins, and she did not even know. She was sure that the doctors would have been able to tell that she was carrying twins either from the moment she found out or a short time after. And yet, her daughter had neglected to tell her this piece of information, and she did not forget that she had just stopped writing to her even before her imprisonment. Nor had she even mentioned her in her letter to the Regent, and in that letter she was so calm and not only that, but it sounded as if she had some affection for the Regent.  
  
How could she? How could she even think of doing any of this? Her own daughter.  
  
How had her daughter changed during her time with HIM. What did he do to corrupt her? It was clear to Margaret that Eve had some kind of resentment towards her, though she knew not why or what she did. But she knew that it must be John’s fault.  
  
Now she could not rely on or trust her daughter, not anymore.  
  
She would have to do something in order to get rid of the Regent, but she would have to make sure she could also get her divorce. As for her daughter, she would just have to make sure to change her loyalties and assure that it was only to her. Her family, her **true** family.  
_________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(12 January, 1521)  
  
As Eve stared at the letter in her hand, Malcolm began to wail loudly, “ Oh, he must be hungry,” Eve ushered over the wet nurse, “ Once he is fed, bring him straight back.”  
  
The nurse curtsied to Eve, “ Yes, Your Highness,” she then took the baby, exiting the chambers.  
  
Eve went to pick up Alice, putting her in the same position that Malcolm was in, only moments earlier, smiling at the cute noises she was making, “ Oh, my sweet daughter. Look at this,” she held out the latter to Alice, as she tried to grab it, “ It is from your father. I wonder what he has to say? Hmm…”  
  
Eve broke the seal to the letter, unfolding it.  
  
To Her Royal Highness, Princess Eve Of Scotland, Duchess Of Albany  
  
My dear wife, I am very much gladdened at the birth of our son and daughter. I am sure that both Alice and Malcolm are as perfect as their mother is.  
  
Though I do bring, other news, both good and unfortunate ones.  
  
First, tell you, that in correspondence to my recent kindness, I will allow you leave of my Chateau in which you currently reside. You may go anywhere you desire, whether it be just to the towns or the the French Court. Though, there is one requirement if you do leave the Chateau. At all times you will be accompanied by one of my loyal and trusted guards, Mr Abraham Koldings. I would trust him with my life, and I know he would be able to ably protect you.  
  
Second, I tell you, most regrettably, that I will not be able to make the trip to France in order to see you until June at the earliest. I am aware that I informed you many weeks ago differently, but plans have changed. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me.  
  
May God keep you, and our twins in good health and spirits.  
  
From His Grace, Regent Of Scotland and Duke Of Albany  
  
By the time Gee finished she could not stop the small smile in which was on her face. It was not because she found the letter to be kind and sincere, but because of the progress she was making. This letter was much more warmer than the last. She could see it so clearly. He was starting to soften towards her, and in time he may even trust her. But that was far in the future, the goal now was to just get him to allow her back to Scotland. Then her plans to get the Regency could truly begin.  
  
Though that was not the only reason why she was smiling.  
  
Te guard whom John mentioned, she had seen the guard many times around the Chateau, and spoke to him a handful of times. The name he had said of the guard who was suppose to guard her whenever she wen out, his last name was German. Currently the Germans where becoming rather irratic and heretic like. Personally she did not care much for “heretics” she only wanted to do what was to her benefit. Perhaps she could use this as leverage, but it was possible John already knew this, he did seem to trust this guard at least a bit. But maybe there were other ways to use this guard.  
  
Plans were formulating in her mind. She though that maybe just maybe she could seduce that guard, making him loyal to her. Perhaps, but if she did it would be rather dangerous.  
  
Or possibly, she could use both of these methods.  
  
Or maybe the answer has yet to reveal itself. She supposed she would find out in time.  
  
Either way, she would meet with this guard, ‘alone’ she though. Looking over at Anna. She prayed to God that she could get away from her. As much as she had grown rather close with her over the months, she was still not to be trusted.  
  
No one was.  
  
(Later)  
  
Eve was able to get away from Anna, and rather easily. Much easily than she thought. She would certainly have to set a precedence now, one of which where she wished to be alone, but with her children as to not cause suspicion, so she could easily slip away in the future if need be. And she had a feeling she may need to often.  
  
She walked up to Abraham, pleased to find him alone, “ Mr Kolding,” she greeted him.  
  
He must not have heard her, though her footsteps were purposefully light, for he jumped in surprise at the sight of her, “ Your Highness, Please Forgive me, for I did not see you,” He said bowing.  
  
Eve smiled, observing him as she did so. She never truly payed attention to him before, but now that she truly saw him she found she could hardly look away. He had piercing blue eyes, blonde hair, and tanned skin. He looked glorious, “ It is I who should apologize, I did not mean to sneak up on you, though I do have a purpose for speaking with you.”  
  
“ I am at your service, Your Highness,” He said, bowing once again.  
  
He was rather humble, a bit too humble for Eve’s tastes. But then again, what were her tastes exactly? Certainly not John, but not Abraham either, despite his alluring appearance, “ I make an assumption that you know of your duty as my…personal guard?”  
  
“ Of course, Your Highness, I will protect you with my life, God forbid, if necessary.”  
  
Eve smiled again, though this time seductively. At least as much as she could manage. It was not as if she had seduced anyone before, “ For that, I am most thankful,” she moved closer to him until they were nearly flush against one another. She laced her palm on his cheek, and she watched, satisfyingly, a she took in a sharp intake of breath, “ Though, I would be beset with grief if such a thing were to happen.”  
  
“ Your Highness…”  
  
“ No, when we are alone it is just Eve,” she said looking into his eyes, before her eyes moved to gaze at his lips, purposefully luring him in to her trap, “ Ever since I have gene locked in this place, I have seen you, and only you. It is only now that I have the courage…the courage to—”  
  
Before she got a chance to finish her sentence, Abraham leaned in kissing her. At first she remained still, in surprise, but she soon wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss fervently.   
  
He soon lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Soon enough Abraham has gotten them in some bedroom nearby, she assumed it was his, but that was hardly a concern at the moment. Their hands were all over one another, exploring every inch of their clothed bodies.  
  
But soon they both desired more.  
  
They hurriedly stripped each other of their clothes, tossing them in every direction with no care in the world.  
  
All they cared for was each other, and the sensual and teasing sensations they felt with one another as they somehow found their way to the bed.  
  
He lavished her body with sweet, delicious kisses, arousing her further, more than she thought even possible.  
  
They both kissed each other passionately, and when he entered her she let out a long moan. They felt as if they were floating on air, feeling the most intimate and pleasing sensations imaginable. Almost more than the mind could even handle.  
  
His hips began thrusting in to her, as her hands tugged at his light colored hair. They both moaned, enjoying their mutual pleasure.  
  
Soon enough they were both on the edge, their breaths coming out in ragged gasps.  
  
His loved even faster, as hers matched his pace, both of them eager to reach their highs. Soon enough they were both gasping and moaning as they came together.  
  
Both of them dazed in their ecstasy.  
  
Eve found that despite her relative inexperience and shyness, it was not at all difficult to be intimate with a stranger. She supposed that I helped that he was rather attractive. Seducing people was fun, and yet it was also very very dangerous.  
  
But all that mattered now was that she had Abraham trapped. Now that he had surrendered to his desires as a man he had not choice but to be loyal to her.  
  
For if anyone were to find out about them, she would be disgraced and maybe sent to a convent, but he..well he would surely die or be thrown in prison. So now, he was tied to her.  
  
“ Abraham,” she said in a small voice, rubbing small circles on his broad chest.  
  
“ Yes, Eve?”  
  
“ I will go to the town tomorrow, and you have to accompany me. That way, we can be truly alone.”  
  
He smiled, “ It will be my pleasure,” he said kissing her forehead.  
  
Eve almost laughed aloud.  
  
To think that men were so mailable and easily able to be controlled by mere women, she was glad that John had taught her things in pleasing a man. By the sex which they so often put down and underestimated at every turn. At times when women could help with the creation of Empires, but because they were stubborn it did not come to pass.  
  
Eve would prove to all that a woman could be just as good as any man, better actually.  
  
She felt it was her duty, to herself, and to all women.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Current Year: 1520  
  
  
Eve of Scotland  
Princess of Scotland  
Duchess of Albany  
Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais  
  
(Painted in 1525)  
  
Title: Duchess Consort of Albany, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais  
  
Tenure: 6 February 1520–  
_______________________________________________  
  
Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 15)  
  
Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany  
(m. 1520)  
  
Issue: **Alice of Albany (b. 1520)**  
  
 **Malcolm of Albany (b. 1520)**  
  
House: Stewart  
  
Father: King James IV Of Scotland  
  
Mother: Margaret of England  
  
Religion: Roman Catholic  
  
  
  
  
_Early Life_  
  
Born 11 January 1506 at Linlithgow Palace in Linlithgow, Scotland, Eve Stewart is the first child and daughter of James IV Of Scotland and Margaret Tudor. Of Eve’s four legitimate siblings, only one — James V, King Of Scotland —survived infancy. Eve also had five illegitimate siblings — Alexander Stewart, Archbishop Of St Andrews; Catherine Stewart; Margaret Stewart; James Stewart, Earl Of Moray; Janet Stewart— that her father had by his many mistresses. On 14 January 1506 she was baptised by her half brother, James, Archbishop Of St Andrews.  
  
The first six years of her childhood and life was spent either at her own household residence, or the court. Even as a child she was admired by all for her intelligence and beauty. She had a happy childhood, enjoying an unusually close relationship with her father and mother for a royal princess.  
  
Even in her youthful age, she excelled in French and Spanish, and a bit of Latin. Though she was only capable in embroidery and ddI not enjoy it much. Eve liked active and robust things more-so than most girls did. She sometimes even sat with her father as he read and signed documents, increasing her understanding of politics in her tender age.  
  
For a while she was the only living child of her parents. Though she would not inherit since Scotland had semi slain laws. The throne would go to her first cousin once removed, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany. She had two younger brothers, but they died in early childhood.  
  
Though finally on 10 April 1512 her younger brother Prince James was born. Unlike her other late younger brothers James survived past his early childhood. This was amazing news for the Scottish as they had been awaiting a live and healthy Prince for almost a decade. Eve also enjoyed an unusually close relationship with her infant brother, just as she did with her parents.   
  
Tragically this was not to last.  
  
When war broke out between England and France because of the Italian Wars, her father was obligated to counter invade England even though he had a treaty with both countries. He chose to invade England, and when he did so in Northumberland, he was killed in the disastrous battle on Flodden on 9 September 1513. Many of his nobles and common soldiers apart of the Amy were killed, but also many churchmen including Eve’s illegitimate brother, Alexander, the Archbishop of St Andrews  
  
The Princess was very distraught at the death of her father and her favorite brother, though she acted mature for her young age of seven.  
  
Her brother, Prince James, was crowned as King James V of Scotland three weeks later. Since her brother was not even two years old yet, her mother was made Regent as her father’s will stated. Though she could only stay Regent for as long as she remained a widow.  
  
Not even a year later when she married Archibald Douglas, the regency council saw it as the perfect opportunity to install a new Regent, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany, who of which was the grandson of James II Of Scotland, making them 1st cousins once removed.  
  
For months Princess Eve and her brothers were moved around Scotland in their mother’s custody, though eventually Queen Margaret surrendered and retired to Edinburgh to have her child with her husband, Douglas.  
  
Her mother soon after fled to England in fear for her life. Her mother had a daughter whom she named Margaret in October 1515, and just two months later in December 1515, her youngest brother, Prince Alexander, died being only one years old.  
  
Not much longer after in 1517 the Duke Of Albany had left and went for France, The aloud alliance was renewed with France. Her mother, Margaret, was allowed to come back to Scotland and be at court and see her daughter. Though access to her son was limited, he was not at court, only Stirling Castle.  
  
The Scottish court politics are now currently dominated by the spouse, Queen Margaret and Douglas’s conflict with on another. And many factions and plots developed in the Regents absence to France.  
  
In September, 1519, when Eve was 13 years old, she was engaged to Jon Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany as well as Regent Of Scotland. Their engagement was a strategic move on John’s side in order to secure the Scottish throne should his cousin King James V of Scotland die. Since he was the Regent there was nothing to be done about it.  
  
In November she arrived at French court and met her fiancée. At court she showed off her grace and striking beauty, only enhanced by her bright red hair. It was said that she became good friends with many important members in court including, Princess Marguerite and Françoise de Foix.  
  
_Life after Marriage to John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany_  
  
On the 6th of February, 1520, she was wed to her betrothed, John Stewart, Duke of Albany. In attendance of the wedding were many French nobles as well as the King. So was her bastard brother James Stewart, Earl of Moray, whom was said to be her favorite brother aside from her brother, Alexander, who died at the Battle of Flodden. She received many extravagant gifts from ambassadors, nobles, and foreign royals.  
  
In late April, Eve found herself to be pregnant with twins. Although, the good news was not announced until May.  
  
She along with her husband were both in attendance at the Field of Cloth of Gold in June 1520. Afterwards they were to stay briefly at Albany’s Chateau in Mirefleurs France. Instead of the both of them staying there as Albany claimed he instead left his wife there and left France, causing a very large scandal.  
  
**On the 1st of December, 1520, Princess Eve gave birth to twins, a healthy son named Malcolm and a sickly daughter named Alice.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incredibly important for Eve’s character development. Last chapter at the end she was kinda acting like the child that she is. Remember guys she’s only a teenager and while she is mature for her age...she has her moments.
> 
> But during the months she is left at the Chateau she has had her time to be angry and now she has cooled off and is thinking coherently.
> 
> She has her babies, twins Alice and Malcolm but Alice is not a very healthy child as Malcolm is. And yeah I know it’s kinda op that she has twins...but I wanted it to happen okay?
> 
> Oh and just so you guys know Margaret is not gonna like try and murder her daughter or something. It’s her daughter...she would never do something like that. ITS HER DAUGHTER AND SHE LOVES HER! I just wanted to make the clear.
> 
> And about Eve sleeping with Mister Abraham Kolding that was because she feels that this way she can get him over to her side and turn him away from being one of John’s spies.
> 
> You may believe that such an action is out of character for her or something but Eve has changed and is changing.
> 
> So you’ll see how her little...affair turns out...
> 
> Don’t worry I have a somewhat decent plan!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 3/14/20
> 
> Bible Verse: Blessed are they that mourn: for they shall be comforted
> 
> —Matthew 5:4


	9. Lonely Stars that Shine Brightly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things seem pretty okay again...well it doesn’t go okay again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is short, only 3,000 something words. But it’s an important chapter...just read and see!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Bible Verse: And Jesus said unto them, I am the bread of life: he that cometh to me shall never hunger; and he that believeth on me shall never thirst. 
> 
> —John 6:35
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 3/22/20

*Narrator’s POV*(13 January, 1521)  
  
“ Where are you from Abraham?” Eve asked, feigning interest.  
  
“ Germany, Eve,” He said. Eve had gone to the town with just Abraham, and of course the people of the town did not know who we was, so they used the name Elizabeth so no one would know who she was. She also wore a cloak, to cover her hair for if people saw her striking red hair they would instantly recognize her. And while she had told Abraham she simply wanted to get out of the Chateau she had been coupled up in, she truly just need to get some…contraceptives. It would be a nightmare if she became pregnant, “ I came here, to France, when I was nine years old.”  
  
Eve thought that nine years was plenty of time to get acquainted with heretical teachings. As much as she wanted to ask further into his past, she decided against it, “ Do you…do you ever miss your home?” she asked, in an unsure voice.  
  
“ Yes, I do often. But now, France is my home, and I enjoy it here,” He said sincerely.  
  
“ I miss my home,” Eve said, looking up at him with vulnerable eyes. While this was partially true, she did not miss dreary Scotland that much, and in a way she thought France and the country air was good for her, “ I wish I could go back, and see my mother,” she said looking off into the distance. For certainly the part about her mother was far from the truth.  
  
He gripped her chin between his forefinger and thumb, turning her head to look at him, “ Do not be distressed, sweet Eve. This sorrow does not belong on your beautiful face. I know that you miss home, but you will go back one day.”  
  
Eve smiled a small smile before leaning in to kiss him spontaneously. He wrapped his hands around her waist, kissing her back.  
  
She pulled back briefly, “ If you want me, we must hurry, lest they become suspicious back at the Chateau.”  
  
“ Alright, Alright, no need to rush,” He said kissing her neck as she laughed and giggled.  
______________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(26 January)  
  
Eve, in the nursery, looked over the cribs of Malcolm and Alice.  
  
Even at her son’s young age, Malcolm was already so energetic and robust. He was the perfect boy and any mother and father could ask for.  
  
And Alice…how Eve doted on her daughter. She was so adorable, kind, but also very delicate. There were times when she worried about her health, and how it would progress as she got older. Perhaps it would improve, she certainly hoped it would. Needless, she was always gentle when she was with Alice, as all of women were who handled her daughter.  
  
She would pray for the health for both of her children. Her precious twins. Her sacred hopes.  
  
As Eve turned to leave she was met with the face of a pouting Anna, but when she saw her looking she quickly changed it to one of joy, which was so obviously feigned.  
  
“ Anna,” Eve said, walking closer to her, “ What are you so sorrowful about?” She put her hand on her arm in a comforting gesture.  
  
“ It is nothing, Your Highness. I am perfectly well,” she said, avoiding eye contact with her.  
  
“ Anna, if it has you frowning at every turn, surely it must be important. I pray that you unleash your burdens on me. I may be your Mistress, but I am also your friend,” Eve lied, smiling at Anna. She simply wanted to know what was going on with Anna, she had been down for the last few weeks, or really since Alice and Malcolm’s brith. Either way, she also wanted to know of Anna just in case she may use it, for future reference. It was good to know secrets of people. Very good.  
  
“ I…May I speak freely with you, Your Highness,” Anna blinked nervously.  
  
“ Of course you may, Anna,” she said in a warm and inviting voice.  
  
Anna sighed before she began unleashing all of her burdens in a flood, “ Your Highness, in my marriage to Mr. Kolding I find myself at a lack of happiness. He hardly spends any time with me, and and I fear that it will only become worse once we arrive at court,” Eve did her best to keep a straight face, knowing that her sleeping with Anna’s husband, unbeknownst to Anna, was certainly not helping matters at all, “ I know not what to do. I feel as if I will forever be alone,” she said, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
Eve surprised herself with the guilt and empathy she had for Anna. So, in a moment of kindness, true kindness, she grabbed Anna’s hand leading her over to both of the cribs in which contained her twins, “ I know how you feel, Anna,” Eve said truthfully, “ One day soon, you will have your own children. They make you feel much less alone and are true beacons of light in this dark, dark world.”  
  
Anna smiled at Eve, grateful for her.  
  
Though what Eve did not know was that Anna was testing her, and in that her words to her were partial lies.  
  
Her and her husband, Abraham, had been married for nearly four years, since she was fifteen, one of which was arranged by their parents. Since the beginning of their marriage, they had decided that they would only be husband and wife in public, but they would lead separate lives otherwise. It was the reason why they had not had any children yet. They were both happy and content to be apart from one another.  
  
She had gotten her position as a maid in this Chateau by her husband’s favor and friendship with Lord John Stewart. So she gave the impression to Lord John, whenever he was rarely here, that she was loyal. Though neither her, nor her husband were loyal to him.  
  
She also knew of Eve’s…amorous relations with her husband, and she did not particularly care.  
  
She would not report this relationship to Lord John, as neither would her husband for obvious reasons.  
  
Her main goal for Eve was to allow her to see the true religion, which was one of the reasons why her husband was sleeping with Eve. She saw such intelligence in the girl, she could do great things in the world. If only women were given that right…Though in order to do that, she knew she must become relatively close with her before she revealed that she knew of the affair with her husband, and use that as leverage. Though she would never actually tell Lord John about it. As much as she…disliked her husband, she would not do that to him.   
  
Then, her and her husband would be free to show Eve the true religion. Then she would know how corrupt the Catholic Church and how fickle the Pope was.  
  
But she needed to take things one step at a time, she would make her see the true religion soon enough.  
_________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(6 February, Palais de Fontainebleau)  
  
“ How I find myself nearly jumping with joy knowing that, Her Highness, The Duchess Of Albany, will be returning back to Court in the coming weeks. It brings me such excitement,” Françoise said to François as they walked in the gardens together, her arm tucked in his.  
  
François smiled at his Mistress’s happiness, she was truly glowing, “ I am gladdened at your happiness, my love, though I admit that I did not know you were so close with the Princess,” François knew that his lover considered the girl to be her friend, though he knew not the extent of their friendship. Though, this only made him all the more pleased with and fond of the girl than he was already.  
  
“ I wouldn’t expect you to,” Françoise commented, “ I never spoke much to you of her. But she striked such a powerful impression upon me, from the very first moment we spoke with one another.”  
  
“ Really? How so?”  
  
Françoise gave him a look, one filled with irritation.  
  
“ What? What did I do?”  
  
“ You did not let me finish, that is what you did.”  
  
François raised his hands in defense, “ Forgive me, but in joy defense it seemed as if you were going to stop there.”  
  
Françoise laughed, rolling her eyes, “ Alright. But what I meant was that she had a great impression on me. Not from our actual conversation, for it was brief and uneventful, but just for her to even speak with me in the first place. And on her own. She walked up to me, despite how unwise it may have me, and started a conversation. One of which she applied her full interest and attention to. She did not do it for favor as other would, she does not need it. She became a true friend to me, on if my few, despite how other may look at her with distaste for it. So yes, I am very happy that she, my dear friend, shall be back at court soon.”  
  
“ Well if you are happy, then I am happy,” François said like the Chivalrous Knight he was.  
  
(Later, Chateau de Chalendrat , Mirefleurs, Auvergne, France)  
  
As Anna bathed Eve, she reflect on the past year, “ To think that a year ago from today I was a nervous maiden to be wedded to His Grace,” Eve half-smiled, “ And now, I have born His Grace two wonderful children. The little lights of my life.”  
  
Anna smiled as well, though there was a calculating and decisive look in her eyes, “ Of course, Your Highness,” she paused before speaking again, “ I am sure you were a maiden when you first wed His Grace. Though now, you are far from it.”  
  
Eve looked behind her, glaring at her, “ You have no right to say such improper things, Anna,” she snapped, shocked at her behavior which was so unlike her, “ Besides, what you say is an untruth. You best continues duties, and I shall forget this happened.”  
  
Anna, titled bear head with a lopsided smile, as she raised an eyebrow, “ It is hardly an untruth. And it is not nearly as improper as you fucking my husband,” Anna said taking out a knife, pointing it at Eve’s throat.  
  
Eve gasped, she started to defend herself and declare her a liar, but she saw the look of conviction and fearlessness in her lady’s eyes, not to mention the knife which was pointed at her throat, and she instantly knew that she was revealed, “ What do you want from me? What would you wish to acquire from me, gold? There is much I can give to you,” one would think that a servant could not hurt a Princess, whom of which was a Duchess, but Eve was a woman. If she were saying these things to a man, it would not matter, for a man could do as he wished. But as Eve was a woman, who was a princess, and was wed, this could damage her beyond reproach. She could be sent to a convent, never allowed to see her precious twins again, or this woman could slit her throat here and now. Eve would do anything and everything in her power to stop that from happening.  
  
Anna shook her head, a slight smile crossing her face, “ No, I do not want any gold. Nor anything else in your possession,”  
  
Eve’s eyes kept on flickering back to the knife which was held at her throat, “ I am not a fairy of death. Besides, I do not see why you would kill me, for it would not benefit you, except for the purposes of vengeance, perhaps,” she said raising her chin, no fear on her face. And she was not fearful, at least not of death, it was the pain the scared her. Of course a slit throat was not the most painful way to die, but that ddI not mean it was as painless as say, dying in your sleep. Eve would much rather that than any other form of death.  
  
“ I do not see myself as being so…idiotic, Your Highness,” she said in a clear mocking voice, though she was impressed with the girl. Many people were afraid of death, and would scream and wail were they in her position, “ There is only one thing that I desire.”  
  
“ Which is?” Eve had no idea what her lady wanted from her or with her, and she was hardly in a position to demand she tell her so. She was clueless, and a bit afraid. Though she had to admit it herself, she was a bit curious as to what she wanted with her. She had a feeling that her request would be something rather odd and unexpected.  
  
“ Patience, Your Highness, you will find out soon enough.”  
____________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(Town of Mirefleurs, near the Chateau, 7 February)  
  
“ Where are you taking me?” Eve asked as Abraham roughly tugged her along and through the relatively large town in Mirefleurs. Though tugging was a polite for what he was doing. He was essentially dragging her. It was not as if she was struggling either, she was willing going with him, but apparently she was moving much too slow for his tastes.  
  
He turned her body towards his, “ To a church service, darling,” he said turning her back around, squeezing her arm much harder as he continued to drag here.  
  
Eve could hardly process his comment with how hard he was squeezing her arm, “ Ow, you are hurting me,” she said in a pained voice.  
  
  
  
He just rolled his eyes, “ Sorry, Princess,” though he did not loosen his hold on her one bit.  
  
When they arrived at a building, one of which looked old and rundown, he wretched the door open essentially throwing her inside.  
  
Eve took a step back, but was stopped as her backside hit Abraham’s chest.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her form, “ Come now Princess, we wouldn’t want you to miss the service.”  
  
“ What? What do you…” Eve paired getting a slight idea of what this was, though she thought that it may be impossible. Maybe it was not, “ A…a heretical service!” She whisper-yelled. Despite her…distaste in this situation she knew that it would not be wise to yell that aloud. For it may not be true, and even if it was, surely they would not like it that she was critiquing them.  
  
“ It’s not heretical, it’s the truth. We only send to open you eyes, not harm you,” He said standing in front of her now. Although, he was holding her arm tightly. He did not wish for her to run away, “ You’ll see, dear, you’ll see.”  
  
Despite how wrong it was for her to be here, she did not have a choice. Perhaps…perhaps it would not be so bad. And even if it was, she did not have to truly believe whatever they would say.  
  
As the service began a man, whom of which looked like a ragged priest, started preaching. If Eve did not know any better, she would think he was no priest at all. Though she would not judge him, at least not on appearance, not everyone was so lucky and well off. Though the words that would come out of his mouth…well she would judge as she saw fit. God would guide her down the right path, she would not be lost.  
  
(Later)  
  
“ And that is why it is to be understood that the Pope, far from being a descendent of Saint Peter, is a sinner, a hypocrite, a handmaid unto the Devil, the living Antichrist on Earth. This is what Luther teaches us, in order to free us from false worship and false idols in order that we might return to the true religion and take the true and fruitful path to salvation,” the priest finished.  
  
From the moment the priest began, Eve was wide eyed, gaping, and in awe. She thought that everything that would spew out of the priests mouth would be ridiculous and ungodly, but now that she had listened to what he had to say she felt much differently. She wouldn’t necessarily say that she was completely devoted now, she may never be. There were some things that she was unsure of and would have to study more on. And she still felt strange…being a supposed ‘heretic’ now, but it felt right to her. She felt as if she found her true self. She was only thus way because someone made her listen, on her own she would have never.  
  
Though that was what she assumed was the problem with most Catholics. They would not even consider listening, and just call them heretics, not knowing at all what they were truly speaking of. She was sure that if people would simply give it a chance, they would come to see ‘heretical teachings’ for what they truly were. The so called heretical teachings were right.  
  
She was at a lost of words of how he could have ever been a Catholic and believe in all of its values. The priest even pointed out directly in the Bible of how the Catholic Church of how it was wrong and corrupt. And not just the bribes, but the worshipping, and beliefs of how salvation truly occurs.  
  
Abraham was right about how her eyes would open to see clearly after this. Despite how she got here, she was glad that she was brought here.  
  
Abraham was paying close attention to Eve the whole time of how her expression changed and her eyes light up with the truth, “ Do you see now?”  
  
She slowly looked at him, her eyes not entirely focused. It looked as if a spell had been cast upon her, “ Yes, I see.”  
  
He led her outside of the rundown church, pulling her to a dark corner, away from all of the people emerging from the building. He cupped her check, looking her in the eyes, “ You must keep this a secret, you know?” She nodded her head, smiling at him, “ Now, tell me about it, how you feel.”  
  
Eve’s smile became even bigger as she started rambling, “ I…I feel so enlightened. As if I am floating on air. I truly do not know how I loved in such an ignorant place or so long. But now I see the truth. I see the right way, and the true path. You have enlightened me!” She finished, breathing fast, as she had been rambling on at top speed, “ You have enlightened me,” she said again, a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Abraham smiled, glad that he was able to lead another to the true path. In his excitement he could not resist the kiss in which he bestowed upon Eve. And Eve returned it, just as excited as he was.

* * *

Current Year: 1521  
  
  
Eve of Scotland  
Princess of Scotland  
Duchess of Albany  
Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

  
  
(Painted in 1525)  
  
Title: Duchess Consort of Albany, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais  
  
Tenure: 6 February 1520–  
_______________________________________________  
  
Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 15)  
  
Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany  
(m. 1520)  
  
Issue: Alice of Albany (b. 1520)  
  
Malcolm of Albany (b. 1520)  
  
House: Stewart  
  
Father: King James IV of Scotland  
  
Mother: Margaret of England  
  
Religion: **Protestantism**  
  
  
  
  
Early Life  
  
Born 11 January 1506 at Linlithgow Palace in Linlithgow, Scotland, Eve Stewart is the first child and daughter of James IV Of Scotland and Margaret Tudor. Of Eve’s four legitimate siblings, only one — James V, King Of Scotland —survived infancy. Eve also had five illegitimate siblings — Alexander Stewart, Archbishop Of St Andrews; Catherine Stewart; Margaret Stewart; James Stewart, Earl Of Moray; Janet Stewart— that her father had by his many mistresses. On 14 January 1506 she was baptised by her half brother, James, Archbishop Of St Andrews.  
  
The first six years of her childhood and life was spent either at her own household residence, or the court. Even as a child she was admired by all for her intelligence and beauty. She had a happy childhood, enjoying an unusually close relationship with her father and mother for a royal princess.  
  
Even in her youthful age, she excelled in French and Spanish, and a bit of Latin. Though she was only capable in embroidery and ddI not enjoy it much. Eve liked active and robust things more-so than most girls did. She sometimes even sat with her father as he read and signed documents, increasing her understanding of politics in her tender age.  
  
For a while she was the only living child of her parents. Though she would not inherit since Scotland had semi slain laws. The throne would go to her first cousin once removed, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany. She had two younger brothers, but they died in early childhood.  
  
Though finally on 10 April 1512 her younger brother Prince James was born. Unlike her other late younger brothers James survived past his early childhood. This was amazing news for the Scottish as they had been awaiting a live and healthy Prince for almost a decade. Eve also enjoyed an unusually close relationship with her infant brother, just as she did with her parents.   
  
Tragically this was not to last.  
  
When war broke out between England and France because of the Italian Wars, her father was obligated to counter invade England even though he had a treaty with both countries. He chose to invade England, and when he did so in Northumberland, he was killed in the disastrous battle on Flodden on 9 September 1513. Many of his nobles and common soldiers apart of the Amy were killed, but also many churchmen including Eve’s illegitimate brother, Alexander, the Archbishop of St Andrews  
  
The Princess was very distraught at the death of her father and her favorite brother, though she acted mature for her young age of seven.  
  
Her brother, Prince James, was crowned as King James V of Scotland three weeks later. Since her brother was not even two years old yet, her mother was made Regent as her father’s will stated. Though she could only stay Regent for as long as she remained a widow.  
  
Not even a year later when she married Archibald Douglas, the regency council saw it as the perfect opportunity to install a new Regent, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany, who of which was the grandson of James II Of Scotland, making them 1st cousins once removed.  
  
For months Princess Eve and her brothers were moved around Scotland in their mother’s custody, though eventually Queen Margaret surrendered and retired to Edinburgh to have her child with her husband, Douglas.  
  
Her mother soon after fled to England in fear for her life. Her mother had a daughter whom she named Margaret in October 1515, and just two months later in December 1515, her youngest brother, Prince Alexander, died being only one years old.  
  
Not much longer after in 1517 the Duke Of Albany had left and went for France, The aloud alliance was renewed with France. Her mother, Margaret, was allowed to come back to Scotland and be at court and see her daughter. Though access to her son was limited, he was not at court, only Stirling Castle.  
  
The Scottish court politics are now currently dominated by the spouse, Queen Margaret and Douglas’s conflict with on another. And many factions and plots developed in the Regents absence to France.  
  
In September, 1519, when Eve was 13 years old, she was engaged to Jon Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany as well as Regent Of Scotland. Their engagement was a strategic move on John’s side in order to secure the Scottish throne should his cousin King James V of Scotland die. Since he was the Regent there was nothing to be done about it.  
  
In November she arrived at French court and met her fiancée. At court she showed off her grace and striking beauty, only enhanced by her bright red hair. It was said that she became good friends with many important members in court including, Princess Marguerite and Françoise de Foix.  
  
Life after Marriage to John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany  
  
On the 6th of February, 1520, she was wed to her betrothed, John Stewart, Duke of Albany. In attendance of the wedding were many French nobles as well as the King. So was her bastard brother James Stewart, Earl of Moray, whom was said to be her favorite brother aside from her brother, Alexander, who died at the Battle of Flodden. She received many extravagant gifts from ambassadors, nobles, and foreign royals.  
  
In late April, Eve found herself to be pregnant with twins. Although, the good news was not announced until May.  
  
She along with her husband were both in attendance at the Field of Cloth of Gold in June 1520. Afterwards they were to stay briefly at Albany’s Chateau in Mirefleurs France. Instead of the both of them staying there as Albany claimed he instead left his wife there and left France, causing a very large scandal.  
  
On the 1st of December, 1520, Princess Eve gave birth to twins, a healthy son named Malcolm and a sickly daughter named Alice.  
  
**It was unknown at the time, but she engaged in a affair with her husband’s guard and best-friend, Sir Abraham Kolding. During the course of their affair she converted to Protestantism, but kept her true religion a secret and in public acted as a Roman Catholic.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...like I said the chapter was shot.
> 
> But now Eve is Protestant...and this may or may not be important for Later on(okay who am I kidding it will be very important for later on). It’s funny cause this could have gone so so wrong aka death and blood and stuff, but it didn’t! I love Eve too much to kill her off...at least for now.
> 
> And I know neither Margaret nor John were in this chapter...but they’ll come soon enough, Okay? Patience is a Virtue Guys...
> 
> But since this chapter was shorter than usual you guys are getting an early update! Usually for this story I Update every 2 weeks or close to it, but I’ll be updating next week! And that chapter is over 5000 words! It’s actually pretty funny and amusing...
> 
> Preview for Chapter 10: Eve goes back to French court, yay! And other stuff happens...hehe...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Until Next Time...
> 
> Bible Verse: And Jesus said unto them, I am the bread of life: he that cometh to me shall never hunger; and he that believeth on me shall never thirst. 
> 
> —John 6:35
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 3/22/20


	10. Return to Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve returns to French court...other things happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so proud of myself, this chapter(minus the Eve thing at the end) is 7,110 words which is the longest chapter of this series...though not that I have written because I have a lot of unposted stories.
> 
> Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I was very close to delaying it tomorrow because I wrote this chapter 3 months ago and I changed some things and had to add a scene...the scene at the end...
> 
> Oh and guys I was going to end this story at chapter 14 and make a sequel to this, but I have changed my mind...I’m just going to make it all one whole story.
> 
> Oh and guys...John will come to France next chapter...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: (undetermined)
> 
> Bible Verse: And the Lord shall be King over all the Earth: in that day shall there be one Lord, and his name one.

*Narrator’s POV*(Palais de Fontainebleau, France, 13 April, 1521)

“ Oh, Anna, you know not how elated I am to be back here,” Eve said smiling, gazing out the window.

Anna laughed, though it was a clear feigned one, “ No, I do not know at all.”

Over the last two months since Eve’s excursion in the town, to which led her to the discovery of Lutheranism, she had come to trust Anna and Abraham. Mostly because they knew her biggest secret, and she knew theirs. They essentially had to trust each other now, or at least semi-trust each other.

Though that came with multiple other things. Including honesty with one another, when they were alone, there was no reason to use titles, honors, and or pleasantries.

It also came with the ending of Eve and Abraham’s physical relationship. There was simply no need to continue it any longer, it was impractical now and a recipe for disaster. Especially now that they were going to court. Besides, it was not as if they loved each other or any of the sorts.

Though now it was sure that they would protect each other, well their secrets at least.

“ Oh, come now, Anna. Being at court is invigorating, even if it is rather daunting at first,” she though back to her first time at court. How nervous she was, but as time passed things got better. He’s really started to become accustomed and fit in at court, then of course she was essentially imprisoned by her husband…

“ Yes, I know that it is. Maybe a bit too invigorating….” Anna said, distress clear as day.

“ What do you mean by that? You know I will never guess while you are being this vague.”

Anna sighed, biting her lip. Eve could tell that she was debating whether to tell her or not, though when she took a deep breath she could tell she had finally made her decision, “ Alright,” Anna said, “ It would’ve been prudent for me to inform you of this much earlier, but I just kept putting it off.”

“ Yes…” Eve said eager to find out what Anna was going to tell her. Sure, it could be something bad, or it could be something mildly embarrassing, which would make it quite humorous and amusing to her. She was sure, and hoped, that it would be the latter.

“ I actually was at French court briefly, before my marriage to Abraham, five years ago. I was one of the ladies of Queen Claude, and to shorten this tale, I may have been the Mistress of the King, but only for a short time.”

For a moment Eve just gazed at Anna as if something were keeping her from moving, and Anna was just about to call her name. Though she did not when she saw Eve’s face morphing into a smile, and then she laughed out loud. Covering her mouth, trying to contain her giggles.

“ This is not a laughing matter, Eve! I mean do you know how…cumbersome this will be for me. And it will for only me, he likely will not even remember me, but I do him.”

Once Eve had extinguished her amusement, in trade for a neutral face she placed her hand on Anna’s shoulder, though not in such a way to comfort her, “ Anna, he will remember you. He just will simply not acknowledge you, unless he has to. It is what he does with all of his former Mistresses,” she said before breaking out into laughter once more.

“ How reassuring,” Anna said turning to her window, ignoring Eve and her irritating behavior. Though at this moment in time, she was used to her antics. Eve was so very intelligent and charismatic, and one may say that she was childish. Anna thought it to be some strange to find that in a person. Then, she remembered that Eve was only fifteen, and while she was still young being twenty, she still had some level of innocence left in her, unlike Anna. Though besides things such as this, she could not think of where that innocence and childlike behavior manifested itself.

Eve took deep breaths as her laughs receded, she knew that Anna was not truly mad at her. She simply could not help herself, I mean how did Anna think she felt about being around Abraham. One simply had to deal with it and get used to it. After time it truly was not that difficult, and Anna had a habit of being able to adapt to most unfavorable situations. Eve knew she would be fine, “ Oh shit,” Eve said her eyes widening.

“ What is it, Eve?” Anna said, concerned for her friend, depots not knowing what was amiss.

“ The palace is ahead,” she turned to her, smiling, “ We’re almost there,” Eve whispered more to herself than to Anna.

Eve smoothed down her dress, fluffing her hair, making sure she looked well.

“ Do I look well, Lady Anna?”

“ Yes, Your Highness,” Anna said getting back into her form which was the Lady Of Princess Eve. Protocol was already being broken by her riding in the same carriage as her Mistress, she had to act with upmost amount of order and dignity. She could not and would not make any mistakes, especially in front of so much nobility.

Eve nodded, feeling a bit more at ease, though her nerves were still there. She was not nervous to see the King, or the Queen, nor Marguerite Of Françoise, she mostly nervous of how people would view her. She knew that everyone at court was very much aware if her circumstances. How her husband had imprisoned her, and while he had used the excuse that it was for her health, everyone knew that it was not. Though of course, they did not know the exact reason why, so there were many rumors, some rather absurd.She could not come back, seeming as if she was a damsel in distress. She had to present the image that she was strong and she had to look her absolute best. There was no room for weakness or mistakes.

As the carriage came to a stop, Eve refrained from looking out the window. Her carriage door was opened by one of the guards, whom of which helped her out of it. As she placed her feet on the ground she looked up, surprised to see the King there to greet her.

Nevertheless Eve lofted her chin walking an appropriate distance up to the King before curtsying to him, tilting her head as she did so; her signature curtsy, “ Your Majesty,” she said in a pleasant voice, though not bothering to hide her surprising and questioning tone. She wondered why he would decide to greet her.

“ Your Highness,” King François said, offering Eve his arm. Even though François was smiling, charmingly, she could tell that something was off with him. Although, she would broach the subject at a later time when there were not so many eyes and ears around them.

She took his arm waking with him, hiding what would have been a concerned expression on her face.

“ Her Majesty and I are pleased to welcome you back to court. So pleased in fact that I would greet you personally, I hope you do not mind?” He said.

“ No, not at all, Your Majesty,”

Instead of the pair of them veering off after their initial greeting like Eve expected would have happened, the King led her to the garden, away from prying eyes. When he did the façade of joy melted from his face, turning into one of concern and she even thought she saw some anguish on his face.

“ Your…Majesty? Forgive me, but you seem so troubled, very unlike yourself. May I ask what is wrong?”

François slowly nodded, “ It’s just that Françoise is so distressed. I have tried my best to comfort her, but despite my efforts, she is inconsolable, Eve,” He said forgetting to use the proper tile for her, though not caring anyhow. Eve was touched at François’s deep love for his mistress, which was so very clear by his worry for her.

Eve did not know exactly how to respond, though she did her best, “ Oh, no. Has her daughter, Anne, gotten worse?”

François stopped abruptly, turning to completely face her. He just looked at her.

“ Majesty?” Eve asked, afraid that the King might lose his temper, or worse collapse.

He let out a shaky breath, looking just past her, though he did not seem to be looking at anyone or anything, “ I should have been able to figure out you did not know yet.”

“ Know what, François? What has happened?” Eve said, forgetting about titles. She was now deeply concerned for her friend, her stomach was doing tumbles.

François let out a long sigh, “ Anne…she died,” he said as if he had been stabbed in the heart, “ she died,” he repeated.

Her breath caught in her throat. She did not know what to say, nor what to do.

“ I do not not know what to do, or how to help her. I love her, and I can’t help her. I am helpless,” she thought that this was the most distressed she had seen the King in her short time of knowing him. He looked so vulnerable now, she could only wish to do anything to help and console him and Françoise.

Eve knew that it was not wise, but she could not help it when she put her hand on François’s shoulder, “ I will do everything in my power to console her, I promise, François,”

“ Thank you, Eve.”

(Later)

As Eve went into the palace in a rush to see Françoise she ran straight into who she thought was a servant or a page boy, she could hardly tell.

The boy backed away, a startled, yet controlled expression on his face, “ Forgive me, Your Highness,” He said in a confident, yet humble voice. Although, she instantly realized who she was Brosse to. It was the only son and heir of the Count of Penthièvre, Jean Brosse, whom of which she had met at her wedding and seen briefly a few times after.

Eve waved her hand, “ It’s alright, My Lord. It was my fault anyways, I was not looking where I was going.”

“ Perhaps, Your Highness, Though only fate would have it that such an insignificant man like me would literally run into a beautiful woman like yourself,” he said, a smile so clearly etched on his face.

Eve was taken aback by his behavior. She was shocked that the son of a Count would be so brave and daring that they would even attempt as to act such a way to her, a Princess. She had to admit, she was very flattered and impressed, “ I am delighted that you hold me in such high regard,” she smiled true, “ Your words put a true smile upon my face.”

“ I am glad, and have every intention to continue to do so,”

Eve smiled. He had certainly made her day, but she had to see Françoise now. Françoise needed her.

As she was let into Françoise chambers, Françoise turned her head to look at Eve, giving her a brief and strained smile.

“ Oh Françoise,” Eve said walking over to her. She sat down next to her, putting her hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles.

She watched as tears fell from her eyes, “ She’s gone. My daughter, my only child, she’s gone.”

Eve just continued comforting her the best she could.

Françoise took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her cheeks, “ Eve, there’s nothing you can do for me now. No one can do anything to make me feel better.”

“ I know Françoise,” Of course, she did not know the pain of losing a child, she had lost people she loved before, whether by death of separation, and she knew that no one could truly make things better, “ Just know that I am here for you, if you need someone to listen.”

Françoise looked at her, smiling as tears fell from her eyes, “ Thank you.”

Eve nodded as Françoise hugged her, and began sobbing, letting out all of her pains and anguish. Eve was glad that she could at least do something no matter how small or minute it was, and Françoise was glad that she had a true friend that she could lean on.

They both knew that they would always be there for one another.

_____________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(next day, 14 April)

Eve rushed to Marguerite’s room, she needed to talk with her, and only her, immediately in light of recent occurrences.

The reason why she was going to her instead of Françoise was because mainly she did not want her to have to deal with her small problems, at least in comparison to hers currently. But also because she was a Princess as well, and she would be able to understand more and give her good advice.

When she got to her rooms the guards would not let her in, “ W-What are you doing?”

They did not answer her, although one of them entered the rooms.

Eve was so confused and annoyed, she truly felt like punching someone. She never needed permission to enter before, it made no sense to her that she would need it now.

When the guard came out he nodded his head for the other one to let her in, he moved aside and she strode into the antechamber. Though judging by what awaited her in there, she now knew why they did not let her enter immediately.

“ Your Majesty,” she said, doing her usual curtsy as best as she could, despite her obvious surprise. When she rose King François was before her eyes.

“ Your Highness,” He said walking closer to her, “ Forgive me, I was just going to leave,” he lowered his voice, “ How is Françoise?”

“ I believe that she is a bit better than yesterday, but I think the best medicine will be time. She’ll be herself again soon, I know.”

He nodded, smiling again, “ Your Highness, Sister,” He said looking over to Marguerite before he left.

“ Marguerite I truly need to talk to you, about something quite important,” as Eve spoke she took something out from beneath her skirts.

She raised an eyebrow, “ What’s on that paper that courses you so much distress and unease.”

Eve handed the paper to her as she began pacing, “ I am at a lost as to what to do. I don’t want to make a mistake, despite how much the proposition interests and maybe even excites me…just a little bit though,” she said not at all stopping her frantic walking back and forth.

“ Alright, Alright, Eve. If you’ll only give me a moment to actually read the letter,” she said unfolding it and reading aloud, “ If I had the words to describe my feelings for you, I would be the happiest man in the universe. But words seem to fail me time and time again, so I have to settle for the words of this poem. Your touch, your smile, your presence and soul, mesmerize and entangle me completely. If I had but one ambition, one utter goal, it would be to stay by your side for eternity. Although here and now, I only ask you to meet me in the gardens at midnight. As I will always be, your secret worshipper and admirer,” when Marguerite finished she was speechless.

“ Do you understand why I fret now?”

“ Oh, Eve, it is clear as day that he loves you.”

“ Yes, I can tell,” Eve said a bit irritated.

“ So you should go,” she said, as if it were the most obvious and best thing to do in the world, “ It is what I would do. And anyways, it is not as if this is lust, it’s love, well maybe adoration,” she corrected at the look on Eve’s face, “ Finding love in this world is rare, you should not squander it. And name one reason why you should not?”

“ Because we may get caught. Because he may use this against me one day. Because it may just end in ruin or death. Because I may become pregnant with his child,” she said whispering the last one. She finally stopped pacing, “ Maybe at some country estate, but this is court, and having an affair here would be so very dangerous.”

Marguerite walked over to her her, putting her hands on her shoulders, “ Dear, Yes all that you say could happen. But it can be limited if you take certain precautions. But do you not think it is worth it if you can have love, true love in your life? Despite all of the risks, it may be worth it. But if you don’t at least try, it could be the greatest mistake of your life.”

She was going to respond to her, to give her even more reasons why she would not. But despite he not knowing Jean very much, what she did know of her pleased and delighted her very much. Perhaps he was worth the risk. Perhaps she would meet with him at midnight. Perhaps it would change her life for the better.

(Later, midnight)

When Eve saw the unmoving figure witch was laying in the ground, her heart sped up as she began running toward it, but then she realized that the man was still alive, and that that man was Jean.

She stood over him, smiling to herself, “ So where your intentions to lay down on the ground until sunset or….”

When she said so Jean’s eyes snapped open and he got up in a panic, “ Oh! I’m sorry Eve…I…”

She smiled at him, “ It’s alright, Jean. We all have our…qualms about us. Though I can’t tell exactly what yours was just then.”

He laughed to himself, as he fiddled with his collar, “ I was…I was meditating, I usually don’t do it in that position or in the middle of a garden. I was just so nervous to see you. I actually was not even sure if you would truly come.”

Eve bit the inside of her cheek, “ Well at first I was not going to come. I thought it would be too risky, but then after putting some real thought to it, why not go? Why not take a chance at something that could add so much joy and happiness to my downcast and barren life?”

Jean grabbed both of her hands, looking into her eyes, “ Eve what you say to me, and your honesty mean much to me. And I…” his eyes drifted to behind her, and he gasped stepping back, “ Eve…”

Eve looked behind her expecting the worst, and for them to have been caught, but then she realized who it was, “ Wait! It’s just my lady, Anna,” she said, trying to calm him.

“ Wait, what? Why?”

“ I brought her here as a precaution, so she can warn us if anyone comes.”

Jean began shaking his head, “ Are you sure that that’s a good idea? I mean you really think you can trust her?”

“ Yes, I can trust her,” when she saw that Jean still looked skeptical and unsure, she grabbed his hand looking into his dark eyes, “ Do you trust me, Jean?”

He hesitated before answering, “ Yes, I trust you,” he did. Even if he did not though, he knew that she would not put herself at risk with someone who she though could even have the slightest chance of being untrustworthy. He knew more about her than he should, and he knew she was smarter than that. Much smarter than that.

“ So you were saying?” She said smiling up at him; he was quite a few inches taller than her, despite him only being a year older than she was. She was fifteen he was sixteen. Both of them were so young, and yet these days it hardly felt like it. It was as if their childhood had evaporated before their eyes, and yet they did not notice immediately when it happened. It took time for them to realize it. It was only Eve was married off did it truly strike her. And for Jean, it was when he realized how much his father truly devalued him and how the work truly was unfair and corrupt.

Jean did not at first remember what he was going to say, but then it came back to him as his eyes lit up in adoration,“ Your honesty and feelings towards me, well I am surprised, but pleased that you feel close enough with me to share it. That you would put yourself and your reputation at risk for me, Eve, for me of all people. It is as if I am in a dream.”

Underneath his gaze, Eve felt as if she were a child again; she blushed at his words. She felt as if she had never heard a more honest and sincere thing in her life, “ And you are my Knight in shining Armor bringing my and joy happiness back to my soul,” she said passionately. To have someone care for her as she could see Jean did, meant so much to her.

They both looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment. Though Eve could no longer stand it and she kissed Jean spontaneously, surprising him, but he quickly returned her affections.

In this shared moment of euphoria for both of them, there were no problems, no risks, no others.

It was just the two of them.

__________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(4 May)

Eve stood, silently staring at King François’ back as he stood watching something….whatever it was.

It was the same room she had been in when she first met with the King and Queen, though now only the King was here.

She took the time to look around, she did not have the chance before and was quite nervous to meet the King and Queen. She now saw the beauty of it. All of the beautiful and bright colors in which morphed together into something indescribably brilliant. It was certainly better than most things, if not all things she had seen in Scotland.

Though that was not all there was to it.

There were paintings depicting various scenes form the Bible that she recognized. If she did not know any better, she would’ve thought that she was in heaven.

Just because she was Lutheran now, did not mean she could not appreciate these beautiful paintings. After all, they were there to honor and worship God.

It was not as if Catholics were going to hell though, they too believed in God, Jesus Christ, and the Holy Ghost. They had faith as well, so that was all they needed to got to heaven, despite some of the things they were very much wrong about.

For example, the fact that they believed that faith was not all they needed to go to heaven and that it was perfectly fine to pay clergy to get to heaven. And it was not, the clergy had no say in it. And goodness the Pope, so many wrongs he had, and the Catholic Church has she could hardly fathom it.

Though she knew that in France, Protestantism was much slower spreading than in Denmark, or Germany, or even Scotland and England. She would have to keep her true faith a secret for a while longer, maybe for the rest of her life. But Eve was sure that one day the true faith would spread to all, at least all that would accept it.

What mattered was that they were all Christians and would meet one another in heaven.

“ Your Majesty,”she said, wondering why François had not yet spoken for the past five minutes, “ You called me here, and yet you have not spoken since I arrived, many minutes ago. Clearly there is something you wish to discuss with me.”

He turned around, smiling, “ Perhaps I just wish for you to amuse me. Although, truthfully I would thank you. Françoise seems much better now. Tell me what methods did you implore?”

Eve grinned, sitting at his invitation, “ Well there were lots of sweets and flowers and jewels. Then there was dancing when there was no music and drinking lots and lots of wine. Goodness, I love wine, it’s so delicious. Oh and then then there was talking about my many many problems…” she said, pausing, as her eyes turned contemplative for a moment before her smile returned, “ Then time has passed, and I suppose that helps as well. I am only happy that I could help my friend.”

François laughed, glad that his love had a good friend, and amused by this Princess, “ Thank you, again, Eve.”

“ Oh, well, I suppose your welcome,” she joked, “ Since we are speaking of giving thanks, I would thank you for allowing me to bring my children as well. I do not know if I could have beaded leaving them behind, they are so precious to me,” the look of love was apparent in her eyes.

“ As all little ones are,” François said, thinking of his own four children. Charlotte, François, Henri, and Madeleine, how he loved them so. Though he was not always able to spend so much time with them. It was the woes of being King, “ Oh and you should not thank me, it was at the suggestion of Her Majesty.”

Eve was shocked, but she was touched by the Queen’s act of kindness towards her, “ Then I am very thankful to the Queen. Surely I shall visit Her Majesty soon.”

He nodded, “ Would you wish for some wine, Czarina?”

“ Of course, did you not just hear where I said I love wine?”

François raised his hands in surrender, “ Alright, Alright no need to chastise me. Though that is a relief, because I already ordered for some to be brought,” just as he said so, a servant was let in.

The woman curtsied before pouring wine in both cups. She took a few steps back waiting for instruction whether to stay or to go.

“ You may go now, but leave the pitcher here,” as the servant neared the door, François whispered mostly to himself, “ We will certainly need it for this conversation.”

Eve and François raised their glasses, clinking them as they both sipped their wine. She put hers down first, tilting her head as a way to question him, and as well as how inviting and suspicious and all around strange he was being. Not that her judgments were completely accurate, it was not as if she knew the Monarch too well.

“ What?” He asked innocently. He was toying with her, and François could tell himself that Eve did not like it and wanted him to quickly confess his true intentions in inviting her here. But François did not want to do that yet. To ruin the amusement and fun. When he said he wished for her to amuse him, he meant it, and he supposed she had. He felt akin of sorts to the girl, she reminded him or his sister, just maybe less…authoritative. No wonder they were friends, as he had witnessed first hand only a short time ago.

Eve flailed her arms in the air, frustration seeping out of all of her features, “ While I do appreciate this warmth that seems to come out of no where, I know there is something lying underneath. And I can hardly sit here drinking and joking, not until I know! Then my worries can be soothed, or maybe they will only become worse.”

“ Hmmmm…looks like the Tudor temper is showing in you,” He said making fun of her impatience.

“ Are you jesting?” She said becoming distracted, “ The ‘Tudor Temper’ looks nothing like this, it is nothing compared to it.. Use my mother, or my Uncle, King Henry, for reference. But that’s not the point, but if you do not hurriedly and get to it, I would ask to be released from your presence.”

François sighed his façade dropping, “ Is it so hard to believe that I simply wish to talk to you? As a friend?”

“ Yes,” she said, looking at him, though they both knew he would unleash his burdens soon enough, “ You are a Monarch, after all.”

François sighed again, “ I’m sure you know about the happenings in France. More specifically the military,” The only reason why he would tell this to her of all people was because, he did not have many other options. Françoise knew nothing of politics, despite her intelligence, she would not be helpful, not truly anyways. All she could do was comfort him with her words and gentleness. His sister, while he loved her, she many give some helpful advice, but she would surely be too harsh, saying that he was a King and everything would go in his favor. His mother, well she was just like Marguerite except much harsher, and constantly trying to influence and control him to her whims, though he still loved her and always would. The only other person that he could think of was Anne de Montmorency, though despite the fact that he considered him a true friend, he could not share so much with one of his subjects. The same went for the rest of his so-called friends, though they were certainly not true ones as Montmorency was, he could even begin to think of speaking to them about it. But then Eve came back to court, he was fond of her from what little he knew of her while she was in court the year previous, Françoise, his sister, and Montmorency seemed to like her, she knew of politics very well for her age, and she was a fellow Royal. He had a strange sense of trust in her, and knew that she would not tell a soul. And even if she did, it would hardly make any sense to do so. So here he was about to unleash all of his woes and burdens upon her that came with being the King of France.

Eve nodded slowly, she observed that the King almost always had this façade on, even in front of those he considered his friends. But Eve knew that as most royals did, that you could never truly reveal yourself to your subjects, they could never see weakness. She was glad to be able to offer him some solids and or advice, “ Yes, as everyone knows.”

“ The incursions into the German territories and Navarre were suppose to be secret. I don’t exactly wish to start a war against Carlos and Henry VIII. Though I know this fragile peace will be broken soon enough, I simply wish to give us a good footing before war does break out.”

Eve nodded, smiling, much too politely and unlike herself, “ So what you mean to say is that the **attacks** in Germany and in Navarre were suppose to be a secret. Meaning that King François is an ambitious and proud scoundrel? But his incompetence and youth will cost him?”

“ What? I said nothing like that, and none of that is true,” he said standing up from the small table, “ Where did you even get that from?”

Eve drank another sip of her wine, shrugging her shoulders, “ It is only the opinions of all of Europe.”

“ Oh really? And what other opinions does Europe have?”

“ Well, let me think. François, stymied in his ambition to become Holy Roman Emperor, pushed Europe into war. Well, will push Europe into war soon enough anyway.”

François scoffed, “ It seems as if those are your opinions.”

“ Only a bit, but sit down François, you did say you wanted my advice.”

“ Not exactly,” he said sitting down.

“ Well, you implied it. But Just think for a moment François, because clearly you are doing the opposite. Those explorations which are affectively attacks on the Emperor, are not at all secret. And yes, for now, the Emperor is distracted with Martin Luther, but he will not always be,” she said trying not to reveal anything when she spoke of Luther.

François let out a long breath, “ You know, the **incursions** have been successful so far.”

“ So far. But soon the Emperor will strike back harder. The war will come, and I just don’t think France will win,” Eve said, shaking her head and sighing. Yes, of course she wanted France to win, but that was so unlikely.

Françoise stood once again, “ Who’s side are you on! Just because I am a bit unsure, does not mean I deny the glory and triumph of France, just as was shown at the Battle of Marignano in 1515.”

Eve rolled her eyes, “ Well this is not 1515, where you have the Papal States on your side. And France is not so glorious, how can you not see that?”

Françoise turned from her, going back to looking at the paintings as he was when she first came in, “ The point of you being here was not for you to insult me and France,” He said, sounding very harsh and unlike himself, “ It is not as if you have even been in any battles anyway. You have no experience, and your **opinions** mean nothing.”

Eve stood, flabbergasted, was he not the one who asked for he opinions? Were her words not the truth? It was not as if he had the bucket full of experience, just because he won a few battles. Though she did not say any of this, not exactly, “ You know, I thought that you were different from other **arrogant** Kings, you are just like them, worse even. But do forgive me, Your Majesty. For I am only your obedient servant.”

François briefly looked back at her, “ You may leave, but I will call you back.”

Eve curtsied, despite the fact that he was not looking, “ Maybe you should not,” she said before quickly leaving. Not at all wanting to spend another moment with him.

Once Eve had left François sighed, thinking that perhaps he would have to rethink his current military situation. He thought he may have to change some things.

Maybe Eve was right, though she was certainly not right about everything.

_______________________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(5 May, Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland)

_John stood in the middle of a dark hallway, but it was very familiar to him. It was his beloved Chateau in France…his home. He walked through the halls, knowing exactly where he needed to go._

_He arrived at a door, pushing it open and smiled at the sight before him, “ Anne, my wife,” he called out to his wife, Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais in her own right. He sat at her side and smiled at her holding their child, “ Who is this I see?”_

_“ This is our new daughter,” His wife beamed at him, “ Would you like to hold her, my husband?”_

_John nodded, hesitantly, he didn’t want to drop her. But Anne helped him a and gave him instruction such as “ support her head”…and then just like that he was holding his very own daughter, “ She…She is beautiful Anne. I shall like to name her after her beautiful mother.”_

_“ Our daughter, Anne,” she said, though her smile soon vanished. She looked at John as her eyes began to turn black, “ Why don’t you care about our daughter, John,” her voice sounded monotone…nothing like how she usually was, “ Is it because you wish she it was a son!”_

_Soon his daughter vanished from his arms and he cried out, “ Anne!” And the his wife, who’s eyes had returned to normal were filled with tears._

_“ You…I hate you…” she said before she vanished as well._

_“ No!” He yelled, the room around him morphed into a church. He walked forward until he came to an open coffin that held his daughter, Lady Anne Stewart. She looked pale and her body was lifeless until her eyes snapped open._

_“ Father,” she whispered._

_“ Anne, My, Anne,” John said desperately trying to grab his daughter, but he couldn’t move._

_“ Help me…Save me…Please Father…”_

_He felt the shift and suddenly he could move, but then the coffin’s lid shut closed and it disappeared, “ Nooooooooooooo!!!” He yelled in his pain and agony. He then felt something grab his hand and turned around to see Eve._

_“ John, you left me,” she accused him, “ You abandoned me and left me all alone, how could you leave me, your wife?”_

_“ Eve…I’m sorry…please forgive me…I will take you back home…I, coming to take you back home…”_

_“ You left me and our children…in favor of that whore…you don’t care about me,” a few tears fell from Eve’s eyes, she said as she let his arm go and started backing away, two redheaded children gripped her skirts._

_“ Eve…I do…I do care about you,” John said._

_“ Let us go, children. Your father is a monster,” she grabbed their hands and turned around, John tried to run after them but they too vanished._

_He turned around seeing Ida, “ I love you John, but you don’t love me, do you?”_

_“ No I…I do,” John claimed, he loved her he was sure of it, “ I do.”_

_“ No…” Ida said before she too faded away…but then Anne, his daughter, Eve, Ida, Malcolm, and Alice all appeared in a circle around him._

_They kept on repeating the same word over and over again, “ Monster. Monster. Monster.”_

_“ No, No, No,” John closed his yes and tried to block out the noise. He sunk to his knees, “ It’s not true! I’m not a monster! Make it stop! Make it stop!”_

John’s eyes snapped open.

“ No!” He yelled, sitting up, grabbing his knife on instinct. His eyes were wide and his breath came in fast puffs as he looked around swinging his knife around blindly in the dark.

But soon he saw a dim light, allowing him to see the face of his mistress, Lady Ida. He sighed, slowly putting the knife on the end table.

“ John…” she said her concern for him clear in her voice, she sat on the bed next to him, “ Was it…was it a nightmare, my love?”

“ No…No I am fine,” he denied it, avoiding her eyes.

“ You don’t have to lie to me, John. I know that it was. I heard you calling out in your sleep,” Ida said, grabbing his hand and rubbing his shoulder with her other free hand, both signs of her affection for him, “ And…it is not the first time…”

“ What?” John asked, gripping both of her hands as he looked into her eyes, “ You knew all this time…Ida why did you not say anything to me?”

“ I didn’t…I did not think it was my place. I believed that you would lash out…and our relationship is just so new and I didn’t want to ruin things I—”

John shushed her as he hugged her, “ It’s alright. I would never cast you out.”

When he pulled back she looked into his eyes, “ If you wish to tell me about it…you can.”

John let out an unsteady breath, running his fingers through his hair, “ The nightmare consisted of my first wife, my deceased daughter, Eve, and…and you. I couldn’t help my first wife and my daughter when they died…and I wanted my daughter to be a son…but I still love…loved her. And Eve said that I abandoned her…and you said that…that you love me but I do not, but I do. You all called me a monster…and maybe you’re all right right. Maybe I really am a wretched monster.”

No John, she grabbed his hands, “ You are no monster, John. You are the kindest person that I know.”

“ How?”

“ The night you first invited me to your rooms. We had a nice dinner, and I had the best wine I have ever had in my life, your remember do you not?” Ida asked him.

John nodded, with a smile on his face, “ Of course I do, you looked so beautiful that night.”

“ You were very kind to me…making sure I had everything I needed and wanted. And when we were interrupted by that servant boy who spilled wine on you…you kept your patience and talked to him. You calmed him down…you were so beyond kind to him. More than most men would be. And when he confessed to you about his ailing mother and how he had to help her, you allowed him to leave the castle and promised that his job would still be here when he got back, and a job for his mother as well.”

“ I was only doing what was right,” John said, humbly, “ You would have done the same as well. It is the…human and right thing to do.”

“ Yes, but that does not take away from the act,” Ida said, “ And it is not just that remorseful. You are not a perfect person, no one is, you makes mistakes sometimes. But when you do make them you apologize, and turn those wrongs into rights.”

John smirked, “ Is that so?”

“ It is. And you are a passionate man. When you believe in something you believe in it wholeheartedly. When you hate someone you hate them. When you love someone…you love them with everything in you as you do me. John there is no other human being in the world like you. You have returned to me my happiness...and you are the love of my life,” Ida professed to him.

He smiled, “ As you are mine,” John said before kissing her like the passionate man he was.

* * *

Current Year: 1521

Eve of Scotland

Princess of Scotland

Duchess of Albany

Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

  
(Painted in 1525)

Title: Duchess Consort of Albany, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Tenure: 6 February 1520–

_______________________________________________

Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 15)

Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

(m. Feb 1520)

Issue: Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

House: Stewart

Father: King James IV of Scotland

Mother: Margaret of England

Religion: Protestantism

_Early Life_

Born 11 January 1506 at Linlithgow Palace in Linlithgow, Scotland, Eve Stewart is the first child and daughter of James IV Of Scotland and Margaret Tudor. Of Eve’s four legitimate siblings, only one — James V, King Of Scotland —survived infancy. Eve also had five illegitimate siblings — Alexander Stewart, Archbishop Of St Andrews; Catherine Stewart; Margaret Stewart; James Stewart, Earl Of Moray; Janet Stewart— that her father had by his many mistresses. On 14 January 1506 she was baptized by her half brother, James, Archbishop Of St Andrews.

The first six years of her childhood and life was spent either at her own household residence, or the court. Even as a child she was admired by all for her intelligence and beauty. She had a happy childhood, enjoying an unusually close relationship with her father and mother for a royal princess.

Even in her youthful age, she excelled in French and Spanish, and a bit of Latin. Though she was only capable in embroidery and ddI not enjoy it much. Eve liked active and robust things more-so than most girls did. She sometimes even sat with her father as he read and signed documents, increasing her understanding of politics in her tender age.

For a while she was the only living child of her parents. Though she would not inherit since Scotland had semi slain laws. The throne would go to her first cousin once removed, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany. She had two younger brothers, but they died in early childhood.

Though finally on 10 April 1512 her younger brother Prince James was born. Unlike her other late younger brothers James survived past his early childhood. This was amazing news for the Scottish as they had been awaiting a live and healthy Prince for almost a decade. Eve also enjoyed an unusually close relationship with her infant brother, just as she did with her parents.

Tragically this was not to last.

When war broke out between England and France because of the Italian Wars, her father was obligated to counter invade England even though he had a treaty with both countries. He chose to invade England, and when he did so in Northumberland, he was killed in the disastrous battle on Flodden on 9 September 1513. Many of his nobles and common soldiers apart of the Amy were killed, but also many churchmen including Eve’s illegitimate brother, Alexander, the Archbishop of St Andrews

The Princess was very distraught at the death of her father and her favorite brother, though she acted mature for her young age of seven.

Her brother, Prince James, was crowned as King James V of Scotland three weeks later. Since her brother was not even two years old yet, her mother was made Regent as her father’s will stated. Though she could only stay Regent for as long as she remained a widow.

Not even a year later when she married Archibald Douglas, the regency council saw it as the perfect opportunity to install a new Regent, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany, who of which was the grandson of James II Of Scotland, making them 1st cousins once removed.

For months Princess Eve and her brothers were moved around Scotland in their mother’s custody, though eventually Queen Margaret surrendered and retired to Edinburgh to have her child with her husband, Douglas.

Her mother soon after fled to England in fear for her life. Her mother had a daughter whom she named Margaret in October 1515, and just two months later in December 1515, her youngest brother, Prince Alexander, died being only one years old.

Not much longer after in 1517 the Duke Of Albany had left and went for France, The aloud alliance was renewed with France. Her mother, Margaret, was allowed to come back to Scotland and be at court and see her daughter. Though access to her son was limited, he was not at court, only Stirling Castle.

The Scottish court politics are now currently dominated by the spouse, Queen Margaret and Douglas’s conflict with on another. And many factions and plots developed in the Regents absence to France.

In September, 1519, when Eve was 13 years old, she was engaged to Jon Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany as well as Regent Of Scotland. Their engagement was a strategic move on John’s side in order to secure the Scottish throne should his cousin King James V of Scotland die. Since he was the Regent there was nothing to be done about it.

**In** November she arrived at French court and met her fiancée. At court she showed off her grace and striking beauty, only enhanced by her bright red hair. It was said that she became good friends with many important members in court including, Princess Marguerite and Françoise de Foix.

_Life after Marriage to John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany_   
  


On the 6th of February, 1520, she was wed to her betrothed, John Stewart, Duke of Albany. In attendance of the wedding were many French nobles as well as the King. So was her bastard brother James Stewart, Earl of Moray, whom was said to be her favorite brother aside from her brother, Alexander, who died at the Battle of Flodden. She received many extravagant gifts from ambassadors, nobles, and foreign royals.

In late April, Eve found herself to be pregnant with twins. Although, the good news was not announced until May.

She along with her husband were both in attendance at the Field of Cloth of Gold in June 1520. Afterwards they were to stay briefly at Albany’s Chateau in Mirefleurs France. Instead of the both of them staying there as Albany claimed he instead left his wife there and left France, causing a very large scandal.

On the 1st of December, 1520, Princess Eve gave birth to twins, a healthy son named Malcolm and a sickly daughter named Alice.

It was unknown at the time, but she engaged in a affair with her husband’s guard and best-friend, Sir Abraham Kolding. During the course of their affair she converted to Protestantism, but kept her true religion a secret and in public acted as a Roman Catholic.

**In April 1521, she returned to French court. It was said that she preferred being in France than she did in her own home in Scotland. While there, though it was unknown at the time, she began an affair with Lord Jean Brosse, son of René de Brosse, Count de** **Penthièvre**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Eve is back at French court! Yay! Oh and François de Foix...man it’s tuff may her daughter Rest In Peace.
> 
> Plus Marguerite is the absolute best! I adore her nowadays!
> 
> Eve has a new boy-toy...good for her I guess. And John has a girl-toy...good for him. And John is with Eve’s best friend Lady Ida...talk about betrayal. But are they truly in love? Do you guys notice that when Ida said that she loved John he just said “ as do I” he didn’t actually say it, so does he really love her?
> 
> And of course Eve and King François are BFFs! Ahhhhh I love it!
> 
> And what will happen next Chapter when Eve and John finally see each other again?
> 
> Oh and guys I was going to end this story at chapter 14 and make a sequel to this, but I have changed my mind...I’m just going to make it all one whole story.
> 
> I know not many people will comment and that’s fine. But do you guys want the next chapter like...in a few days...next week...or in two weeks like usual.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comment, kudos...if you want to...
> 
> Until Next Time...
> 
> Next Chapter Update: Whenever you guys decide, in a few days, in one week, or two weeks.
> 
> Bible Verse: And the Lord shall be King over all the Earth: in that day shall there be one Lord, and his name one.


	11. If God Wills It...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STuff happens and Albany returns to French Court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter johnny-boy is coming back! THats all i can say until the end...enjoy!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 4/12/20(cause of course im updating on Easter!)
> 
> Bible Verse: Every valley shall be exalted, and every mountain and hill shall be made low: and the crooked shall be made straight, and the rough places pain And the glory of the LORD shall be revealed, and all flesh shall see it together: for the mouth of the LORD hath spoken it.
> 
> \-- Isiah 40:4-

*Narrator’s POV*(7 May, 1521) 

Eve curtsied as soon as she was let into the room. Where in which the King was there, anxiously awaiting her arrival. Again, it was the same room that he had called her to three days ago, with all of the beautiful colors and paintings. 

If this were two days ago, she would have been very annoyed that he had called her back here, to talk to him. But now, she had been given a substantial amount of time to calm down, and so had François she supposed. So now, she did feel a bit guilty and lucky, for if she was a simple subject there would have been repercussions to the way in which she spoke to him. 

“ Eve, I hope you are not still angry. I hoped that this would’ve been enough time for you to calm down, both of us. But know, that I only invite you here with the best intentions,” François said in a calm and even guilty voice. 

So he felt bad too? That surely made Eve feel better, “ I am not angry any longer. I…I do want to apologize. I admit that I was probably wrong in some things.” 

“ As was I,” He interjected. 

“ Mostly In the beginning when I said all of those things about you, and when I began to critique, not knowing the full details. You were right, I do not have experience, I do not know best. And I do apologize,” through their whole exchange, Eve had been staring at the ground, and she only looked up when she saw shoes and was met with the also apologetic face of the King. 

“ I apologize as well. I should not have deflected you by becoming so…cold and harsh…” 

“ How most Kings would be?” Eve asked. 

François nodded as the both chuckled, knowing that it was true, “ I have actually thought very much about our previous conversation. I do think now, that you may have had some reasonable points.” 

“ Oh really?” Eve said, a big grin coming to her face. 

“ Yes really, maybe this time we won’t get into another argument.” 

“ Alright!” Eve said as she began the ramblings which filled her mind over the last few days, “ If I am completely honest, François, I would not have even started the…incursions into the Emperor’s land. On the one hand I suppose at first it would look to be good, and if you are lucky it may even be successful. But on the other hand, it is simply not likely. And I think I would be too scared to try it. But I do not have that power, and am not King…” 

Over the course of the next hour François and Eve spoke, more like debated on militaristic actions of France. Sometimes they agreed with one another, and sometimes they did not. It was usually François disagreeing with Eve. 

The both of them also decided that they would meet often, well more like François would call her here whenever he was not working or enjoying " leisurely activities" that is. 

A while later, Eve had had one question in her mind, one that she needed to be answered. She did not necessarily want to ask it though, it was quite personal. But she decided to anyways, she knew he had likely told her things that which no sound knew about him. She knew that to be a fact. Either way, it would make things even between them. It was not as if he would go telling the world of what she said, otherwise she would surely do the same of him, “ François I have a…question.” 

After some stoke he answered, “ Alright,” he looked to be catching on that it was not in the nature of what they were previously speaking of. 

“ Concerning the matter of my…imprisonment,” she knew that he knew instantly of what she was speaking of, “ How does Europe view it? What do they know of it or think occurred? And please be truthful, as I have been with you this entire time.” 

François sighed sitting back in his chair, “ Be truthful…” he thought of a way to phrase it, “ It is thought that John Stewart married the Princess of Scotland in order to further strengthen his claim upon the throne. That he imprisoned you, in order not to cause any difficulties. In fact, many people think that he is plotting for the throne as we speak. Though I doubt that that is the entire truth.” 

Eve took a sip of her wine, shaking her head, “ No, it is not,” she took a deep breath before delving into her explanation, “ I thought people would think something akin to that happened. Though our marriage was for that reason, I don’t exactly know whether he is plotting for the throne. Because on the one hand he had the means and can easily kill my brother,” she said lowering her voice, “ But on the other hand, if my brother died everyone would suspect him, and be against him. Though it would work out for all of the nobles since my son, Malcolm, would become King, and once again there would be a Regency. As for my imprisonment, that was because he found out that I want something that he has, and that I will plot against him to get it. But of course, it will be very difficult for me to get what I want while I am trapped in France,” Eve finished. She did not reveal what exactly she wanted. 

François raised an eyebrow, “ So I was correct in my suspicions.” 

“ In all that, you were correct?” She asked not believing him for a second. 

“ No, I was not,” Eve was going to ask what he meant, but he kept continuing, “ I meant I was right in my other suspicions. You want the Regency.” 

She looked away, chuckling, “ I know not what you mean,” she denied, though both knew that she was lying. Not because she was a terrible lier, she was actually pretty good. She could easily fool many people, but not François. Especially since he had had his suspicions for a while now. 

“ Oh, I’m sure you do.” 

Eve sighed, resting her chin on top her hands, “ Alright Fine. I do want to be Regent. Scotland would be much better off for it. Goodness, the people there…..” 

“ In completely honesty, which we have maintained,” Eve nodded her head slowly, wondering what he was going to say. Though she did have an idea of what he may say, “ I think you would be perfectly qualified to be Regent. But whether that will happen…I find it unlikely.” 

“ Because I am a woman, and young,” Eve rose from her seat and began pacing, “ I have been thinking of that particular part a lot. Perhaps, it may be more feasible if I were say…the mother of the King rather than the sister, but I think I might be able to do it, with the right incentive of course. I have a plan, and yes if does mostly rely on my mother’s treachery and my husband’s…..frivolousness and incompetence? If that’s the word for it, but you know what I mean.” 

“ I don’t understand. How would—” He started, only to be cut off. 

“ No, you don’t understand,” she said, not wavering in her pacing, “ Currently since my husband is Regent, I will use the argument of how he is unfit to do so, and he is, most everyone agrees. They are not so loyal to him as they once were, the nobles I mean. The important ones. The common people are another subject, but they love me more than they will ever love him so that will not be a problem. He could easily be overthrown, the only reason why he has not already was because, if they did…well who would replace him? They would not let my mother, they want to be rid of her, at least from the Regency they do. And that is where I can use her best, in order to make myself look more appealing.” 

François listened more intently now, she was starting to make sense. 

“ My Mother is planning to take the Regency back. But not legally, with a coup de ete. If I reveal this to them, it will further prove my husband’s incompetence, and will prove that I know what I am doing. That I am not just some ambitious child. Frankly there will be no other options, and hopefully they will expel the Duke of Albany and make me Regent. I will fix Scotland, put it back together again after it has been broken.” 

“ But how do you know about your mother? How can you be sure?” 

Eve finally stopped pacing, turning to face François with an uncharacteristic smile upon her face, “ I know my mother. I know how treacherous she is. She sees my husband as a threat, which she is, but she is also ambitious and wishes to get what she desires. When I first came here over a year ago, she wanted me to convince John to come back to Scotland. And now that he has, I have heard that she is especially nice and supportive of him. And yet she hates him. She is only doing this, thinking that he can help get a divorce for her. She is simply biding her time until she can snatch the Regency and be rid of him, and get her divorce. Which she is rather obsessed with it. I can’t and I won’t let her get the Regency. Maybe if this were a few years ago, I would be happy, but it is not. Her priorities are not in order, and she lets her emotions rule every aspect of her life. It causes her to make foolish decisions, such as marrying Angus in the first place. One of the reasons why she lost the Regency all those years ago,” Eve took a deep breath, “ As I stated before, Scotland will be much better off having me as Regent.” 

" If God wills it," Francois said, a smile forming on his face, " And I believe he does."

______________________________________________________ 

*Narrator’s POV*(28 May) 

“ There is something I must confess to you, love,” Jean said to her, a rather nervous expression on his face. 

Eve looked at him, warily, “ What is it?” She asked as she began playing with her locket he had given to her so long ago. As a wedding gift, when she was a Princess and he was just a courtier. When they were little more than strangers to one another. How things had changed. 

“ Well, do not mark me as sinister, but—” 

Eve sat up, looking at him wide-eyed, “ Why would I do that? What have you done, is it bad?” 

He put his hands on her shoulders, “ No, Eve, I have not I promise.” 

“ Well tell me then, you are making me worried.” 

“ This Love I have for you, it is nothing new,” He started. 

“ What do you mean? We have only been…together for just over a month. I would call that rather new.” 

“ Yes, but I fear that I have been obsessed with you from the moment you entered the court. Seeing your infinite beauty, and I have been completely and utterly entranced. Enveloped in all that is you. I have loved you from that moment, which seems so long ago,” he finished, caressing her cheek, and looking deep in it her eyes. She had not met his eyes, and was instead looking away from him. 

She closed her eyes, taking a moment to process what he said. He had been in love with her, since she arrived her in November, 1519. All that time, and he hardly ever talked or interacted with her. He could not either way, she was a Princess and he was just a courtier, and son of a Count. 

Jena looked at her, feeling his nerves rise. He thought that she would pull away from him, and reject him. He loved her, and she loved him, he was aware of that. But this was still new, their love, at least for her it was. He was starting to regret telling her, thinking that he might scare her away from him. He winded he could take it back, but it was the truth and h truly meant it. 

She finally opened her eyes, looking into his, a small smile on her face. She pulled his hand from her cheek, which he was caressing. 

Jean’s eyes widened, he feared that she was going to reject him. 

She pulled his hand to her heart, resting both of her hands on in his, “ I may not have loved you since then, but when I saw you and your courage, boldness, and creativity. It striked me in such a way, and I was thankful that a person like you existed, despite me not knowing you well. But now, now I do know you, and I love you. I love you for the amazing and unique person you are. There are truly no others like you,” she said as tears formed in her eyes. 

“ And there are no others like you, my love,” He said truthfully, relived that she still wanted him. Jean kissed her, pouring all of his love for her into it, and she did the same. 

As much as Eve wanted to continue, she couldn’t. She pulled back from their kiss and looked at Jean nervously, “ Jean, there is something that I have to tell you.” 

“ Well, What is it?” He asked getting nervous, “ Are you alright I—” 

“ I’m pregnant,” she blurted out, “ What are we going to do?” 

At first John was speechless, and he didn’t even know he felt about this new revelation. But the one thing he knew was that they were both scared. He needed to be strong for his love. 

“ Are you angry, Jean?” She asked nervously when he didn’t respond. 

“ No. I’m not. I’m happy this is a happy occasion.” 

“ No it is not Jean!” Eve practically yelled, “ Do you have any idea what will happen if my husband finds out, and he will. I will be ruined…and so will you.” 

Jean sighed and shook his head, “ Then don’t let him find out,” he stated ambiguously. 

“ What?” She asked cluelessly, “ What do you mean?” 

“ There are ways that a woman can get rid of an undesired pregnancy,” Jean started and her eyes widened in shock, “ If you wi—” 

“ No! I will not…I will not do it! It is just an innocent child I…” 

“ I am not saying you have to. Just…think about it for both of our sakes, please,” Jean begged her. 

Eve sighed, “ Fine, but I will only think about it.” 

_____________________________________________________ 

*Narrator’s POV*(1 June) 

Eve sighed when she finished reading the letter. 

“ Anna, would you give me Alice?” 

“ Yes, Your Highness,” she said walking over to Eve and relinquishing Alice to her. 

Eve smiled at her daughter, on this day today she had Malcolm were six months old. She could hardly believe it, they were getting so big now, “ Oh, Alice, you will be so glad to hear this news.” 

She gurgled in response, smiling at her mother. 

“ Your Father, will be here to see you soon. Is that not exciting?” 

“ His Grace, is coming here, Your Highness?” Anna asked her. 

Eve nodded, “ Yes, Lady Anna, His Grace is coming here. But only briefly,” Eve thought to herself that he was hardly here to see his children, or to bring her and them back. 

If he was, he would simply send a ship in order to bring them back to Scotland, but no he was not going to do that. He was simply coming here in order to impregnate her. He would probably be her for less than a month, and then we would leave and scurry back to Scotland. Not caring for their children at all. But perhaps she could still pass the child off as his…or else she would have to do what she desperately wished not to. 

Perhaps…if God willed it. 

(Later) 

As Eve walked to her chambers from where most of the court was, deciding to sleep now, she stopped at the sight she saw, a smiled creeping up on her face. 

She saw François kissing Anna’s neck. And she looked to be enjoying it, very much so. She backed away, slowly and silently, not wanting to disturb them. Once she was far away enough, she covered her mouth laughing. How amusing was this? 

She of course knew that it was likely that things would end between them within a few months, but she still found it funny nonetheless. 

____________________________________________________________ 

*Narrator’s POV*(8 June, The Nursery) 

“ Your Majesty, I am again very thankful for being allowed to have my children here at court. As well as being allowed to have them here in the nursery with Their Royal Highnesses.” 

Queen Claude smiled, “ There is no need, Your Highness. I know what is like to be separated from your children, Eve if it is truly necessary. I would not want you, or any other mother to have to experience that.” 

Eve smiled as well, “ There is truly no soul kinder thank you, Your Majesty.” 

The Queen just smiled in return, looking at their children, “ I believe that Madeleine and Alice are fast friends,” she said looking at them playing together. Although it was not so much playing more like exploring. After all, they were both so young. Madeline was 10 months old and Alice was 6 months old. It also seemed as if Charlotte was very fascinated in her sister and Alice. Eve supposed it was because they were both so little, they were babies. It also looked like little François and Henri, were having fun playing with Malcolm. Of course, Malcolm did not really know what he was doing, nor did he know what was going on. 

Eve laughed, nodding her head in agreement, “ Yes, Your Majesty. I think they all get along. Surely they will be friends for life,” 

“ If God wills it,” Queen Claude said. 

(Later) 

Anna looked at her friend as she sobbed. She had just lost her baby, a boy. Anna truly felt pity for her friend, she did not deserve this. But perhaps it was for the best…this way no one would know that she was ever with child, “ I am so sorry, Eve,” Anna said as she rubbed her back, “ I can’t imagine how difficult this must be for you.” 

“ I felt ill this morning and when I was speaking with Queen Claude…but I didn’t believe that…” she broke out into sobs again, “ Perhaps God is punishing me for straying from my…from my h-husband.” 

“ No that is not true,” Anna said sternly, “ Yes, God says that you are to be faithful to your spouse. But he says this for both men and women. And yet men stray all the time without any regard for how their wives may feel. Yet when women do they are called whores. God is not punishing you, these things…they happen sometimes.” 

Eve just looked at her before sobbing again. 

Anna sighed, “ If you wish it, Your Highness, I can distract the other ladies for a while longer and get Jean. If that would make you feel better…” 

“ No,” Eve said, “ Find Lord Brosse and tell him that I lost our baby that it was a boy and I am alright. And tell him that our relationship was a mistake…that it is now over. Can you do that?” 

Anna hesitates but nodded nonetheless before leaving to do as asked. 

As soon as Anna left Eve got out of bed, ignoring the aching pain, and stood in front of her eyes full length mirror. Her eyes were tear stained and bloodshot from her crying. She looked like a broke woman…or so she thought she did. 

She put her hands on her stomach, where the baby would be if it was still alive. But he was not. 

She sighed, taking off the locket that Jean had given her and tossed it into the floor. She backed up from the mirror and fell to her knees, barely holding back her sobs, “ Forgive me God. I have sinned twice. But I promise you from this day froward I will be faithful to my husband…even if…even though he is not to me. I just ask…no I beg you God please guide me. Give me the Regency. Allow me to protect my children and my brother, my King, and my other siblings. Punish my mother and my husband, but protect them as well. For we are all sinners. In Jesus name I pray, Amen,” she crossed herself once she finished. 

One good thing that she liked about Lutheranism was that you could pray to God anywhere and everywhere. You didn’t jus have to be in Church it with a priest. It could just be ones self and God. He would hear your prayer no matter what. But she still felt that she had to act as a Good Christian. For surely works had to matter as well? It said it in the Bible. 

She was confused in her faith, but it was another thing she would pray to God about. 

For with God’s help everything would be alright. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

*Narrator’s POV*(15 June, the gardens) 

Eve walked in the gardens holding Alice, with Anna behind her holding Malcolm. 

It was a beautiful day outside, and she thought that both twins could use the fresh air and sunlight, and so could see after the ordeal of her miscarriage she went through last week. Especially Alice. She did not enjoy the best of health, and the physician had assured her that it did not have anything to do with the temperature. 

Alice sometimes had breathing problems, and would cough. She also was a lot less active than her brother, and napped a lot. 

Eve was truly worried for her daughter’s health. She wished there was some way she could make her child healthy. It was a terrible feeling as a mother, being so helpless and not able to do anything in order to help your child. 

After all, out of every ten infants born, three of them would not live to see their first birthdays. Children were considered lucky to live past childhood, anything could happen during that time. And usually once you reached the age of nine or ten it was usually assured that you would live. But that was still not always true. 

Françoise’s daughter, she was older than that, she was thirteen, and yet she still died. If you were a woman, you could easily die in childbirth, so many women did. Or you could just catch a cold and die, or you could die of consumption, it was not uncommon. An epidemic could also start, such as the Black Death, and wipe out many many people, Nobles, and commoners alike. 

There were so many ways people could die, and the odds were not good for her daughter, or her for that matter. 

What if when John came back, and she got with child, and nine months later she died in childbirth? It could happen. 

Eve was never afraid of death, never, but only the pain that likely came with it. But now since she had been through childbirth and nearly died from it. She was not scared of death or dying any longer. 

It would happen one day and she would be ready to accept it. She just did not want it to happen to her little Alice and Malcolm. 

Once she was satisfied with their walk and ready to go back inside she stopped in her tracks, seeing a face that she had not seen in eleven months. 

  
She could hardly believe it, well she could. But it seemed so surreal now. Now that he was truly here and right in front of her. 

She saw John before her very eyes, “ Husband,” she said trying to speak in the least bit surprised voice she could manage, but she failed. 

“ Wife,” He said smiling and in a tone that conveyed his amusement at her surprise in seeing him. 

“ Oh God,” Eve whispered underneath her breath, “ You’re really here.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Current Year: 1521 

Eve of Scotland 

Princess of Scotland 

Duchess of Albany 

Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais 

  
(Painted in 1525) 

Title: Duchess Consort of Albany, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais 

Tenure: 6 February 1520– 

_______________________________________________ 

Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 15) 

Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany 

(m. Feb 1520) 

Issue: Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520) 

Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520) 

House: Stewart 

Father: King James IV of Scotland 

Mother: Margaret of England 

Religion: Protestantism 

_Early Life_

Born 11 January 1506 at Linlithgow Palace in Linlithgow, Scotland, Eve Stewart is the first child and daughter of James IV Of Scotland and Margaret Tudor. Of Eve’s four legitimate siblings, only one — James V, King Of Scotland —survived infancy. Eve also had five illegitimate siblings — Alexander Stewart, Archbishop Of St Andrews; Catherine Stewart; Margaret Stewart; James Stewart, Earl Of Moray; Janet Stewart— that her father had by his many mistresses. On 14 January 1506 she was baptised by her half brother, James, Archbishop Of St Andrews. 

The first six years of her childhood and life was spent either at her own household residence, or the court. Even as a child she was admired by all for her intelligence and beauty. She had a happy childhood, enjoying an unusually close relationship with her father and mother for a royal princess. 

Even in her youthful age, she excelled in French and Spanish, and a bit of Latin. Though she was only capable in embroidery and ddI not enjoy it much. Eve liked active and robust things more-so than most girls did. She sometimes even sat with her father as he read and signed documents, increasing her understanding of politics in her tender age. 

For a while she was the only living child of her parents. Though she would not inherit since Scotland had semi slain laws. The throne would go to her first cousin once removed, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany. She had two younger brothers, but they died in early childhood. 

Though finally on 10 April 1512 her younger brother Prince James was born. Unlike her other late younger brothers James survived past his early childhood. This was amazing news for the Scottish as they had been awaiting a live and healthy Prince for almost a decade. Eve also enjoyed an unusually close relationship with her infant brother, just as she did with her parents. 

Tragically this was not to last. 

When war broke out between England and France because of the Italian Wars, her father was obligated to counter invade England even though he had a treaty with both countries. He chose to invade England, and when he did so in Northumberland, he was killed in the disastrous battle on Flodden on 9 September 1513. Many of his nobles and common soldiers apart of the Amy were killed, but also many churchmen including Eve’s illegitimate brother, Alexander, the Archbishop of St Andrews 

The Princess was very distraught at the death of her father and her favorite brother, though she acted mature for her young age of seven. 

Her brother, Prince James, was crowned as King James V of Scotland three weeks later. Since her brother was not even two years old yet, her mother was made Regent as her father’s will stated. Though she could only stay Regent for as long as she remained a widow. 

Not even a year later when she married Archibald Douglas, the regency council saw it as the perfect opportunity to install a new Regent, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany, who of which was the grandson of James II Of Scotland, making them 1st cousins once removed. 

For months Princess Eve and her brothers were moved around Scotland in their mother’s custody, though eventually Queen Margaret surrendered and retired to Edinburgh to have her child with her husband, Douglas. 

Her mother soon after fled to England in fear for her life. Her mother had a daughter whom she named Margaret in October 1515, and just two months later in December 1515, her youngest brother, Prince Alexander, died being only one years old. 

Not much longer after in 1517 the Duke Of Albany had left and went for France, The aloud alliance was renewed with France. Her mother, Margaret, was allowed to come back to Scotland and be at court and see her daughter. Though access to her son was limited, he was not at court, only Stirling Castle. 

The Scottish court politics are now currently dominated by the spouse, Queen Margaret and Douglas’s conflict with on another. And many factions and plots developed in the Regents absence to France. 

In September, 1519, when Eve was 13 years old, she was engaged to Jon Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany as well as Regent Of Scotland. Their engagement was a strategic move on John’s side in order to secure the Scottish throne should his cousin King James V of Scotland die. Since he was the Regent there was nothing to be done about it. 

**In** November she arrived at French court and met her fiancée. At court she showed off her grace and striking beauty, only enhanced by her bright red hair. It was said that she became good friends with many important members in court including, Princess Marguerite and Françoise de Foix. 

_Life after Marriage to John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany_

On the 6th of February, 1520, she was wed to her betrothed, John Stewart, Duke of Albany. In attendance of the wedding were many French nobles as well as the King. So was her bastard brother James Stewart, Earl of Moray, whom was said to be her favorite brother aside from her brother, Alexander, who died at the Battle of Flodden. She received many extravagant gifts from ambassadors, nobles, and foreign royals. 

In late April, Eve found herself to be pregnant with twins. Although, the good news was not announced until May. 

She along with her husband were both in attendance at the Field of Cloth of Gold in June 1520. Afterwards they were to stay briefly at Albany’s Chateau in Mirefleurs France. Instead of the both of them staying there as Albany claimed he instead left his wife there and left France, causing a very large scandal. 

On the 1st of December, 1520, Princess Eve gave birth to twins, a healthy son named Malcolm and a sickly daughter named Alice. 

It was unknown at the time, but she engaged in a affair with her husband’s guard and best-friend, Sir Abraham Kolding. During the course of their affair she converted to Protestantism, but kept her true religion a secret and in public acted as a Roman Catholic. 

In April 1521, she returned to French court. It was said that she preferred being in France than she did in her own home in Scotland. While there, though it was unknown at the time, she began an affair with Lord Jean Brosse, son of René de Brosse, Count de Penthièvre. 

**Although soon their affair ended, and her husband, The Duke of Albany, returned to French court for her.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...i bet you guys are so mad that i ended the chapter there...but i really could not help myself. besides becaus ei ended the chapter there i will be updating next week to compensate. But hey...techically John did come to France even though he was only in it for a second.hehehe...But next chapter there is SO MUCH YUMMY EVE AND JOHN GOODNESS!
> 
> OH and yeh Eve and Lord Jean Brosse are done...do not know if i can say the same for Ida and John...Eve is kinda scared from her miscarriaged, so she likely will continue to be faithful to John even when he doesn't deserve it.
> 
> Plus i just really wanted to include Queen Claude in this fic...i really love her and she would have been such a great Queen Regnant if the salic laws did not exist in France.RIP....
> 
> oh and its really just too bad how the war France has with the Holy Roman Emperor just...escalates...its really too bad. I feel for Francois...and i hate the Holy Roman Emperor.
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 4/12/20(cause of course im updating on Easter!)
> 
> Until Next Time...(oh and please review, bookmark, and kudos...but you dont have to if you dont want to)
> 
> Bible Verse: Every valley shall be exalted, and every mountain and hill shall be made low: and the crooked shall be made straight, and the rough places pain And the glory of the LORD shall be revealed, and all flesh shall see it together: for the mouth of the LORD hath spoken it.
> 
> \-- Isiah 40:4-


	12. Reunification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John&Eve reunite...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I couldn’t come up with a better chapter name. And it is kinda shady that I’m posting this at 2 am.
> 
> I actually stayed up editing this chapter from 7 to 11(get it?)but actually it was from my home from like 11 pm to 1 am so...(I just wanted to say that...)
> 
> I hope you guys like the chapter! It was...fun to write. More notes at the end as always. Oh...and happy Easter if you celebrate it!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 4/26/20
> 
> Bible Verse: I the Lord search the heart, I try the reins, even to give every man according to his ways, and according to the fruit of his doings.

*Narrator’s POV*(15 June, 1521)

John closed the door to his rooms, they were smaller than the ones he had before. Mostly because, funny enough…or ironically enough, his old rooms were now hers, “ John, when did you get here? I did not know of it,” Eve spoke in feigned calmness. It seemed as if decades had passed since she had last seen him, when truly it had only been eleven months. On the inside she felt as if her nerves would burn her alive. She did not know how to act around him anymore, she was surprised that she was being as calm as she was. She figured she would be a nervous…stuttering disaster, but of course she was glad that she was not one.

He stepped closer to her, looking her up and down, not at all focused on what she was saying, “ It was late last night, that is why you did not know,” he spoke in a leisurely tone. He caressed her cheek; she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling…one that filled her with warmth. Though, she would never admit that aloud.

“ J-John—” She started.

He cut her off, “ I have missed you.”

When her eyes fluttered open they both saw that each other’s eyes were blown wide and full of needy lustfulness, “ As have I,” she truthfully admitted. Despite everything she did miss him, although only the smallest…smallest bit.

He leaned in connecting their lips in a tender and chaste kiss. They kissed each other once again, passionately as they began to wrestle and tangle with each other’s garments to get them off.

John pulled back, hastily unlacing the front of her bodice.

It fell from her body, dropping onto the floor in a heap. He took off his outer coat, and she pulled off his inner one, revealing his broad and muscled chest. Her breath hitched at the impressive sight.

She slowly laid the palms of her hands on his chest, relishing in his warmth. She tilted her head to the side as her breath came in uncontrollable huffs and breaths, kissing him once again. She wrapped her hands around his neck, as he did so as well, but just around her waist.

He suddenly lifted her by her waist into the air, and she wrapped her legs around his strong waist. She couldn’t help herself as she threw her head back, many giggles escaping from her mouth.

He tossed her onto his bed, climbing on after her, as if he was a predator stalking after his prey. Though she had an excited and eager smile on her face, they both were aroused and ready for one another.

He scrambled to rid her of all of her layers of clothing until she was only left in her chemise and her stockings and shoes. He looked at her hungrily, licking his lips. He kissed her again, he placed kisses on her collarbone and her shoulder. He moving moved to suckle at her delicate and pale neck, as she moaned at the amorous and amazing sensation she was feeling because because of him, “ Oh, John,” the words slipped out of her mouth, as her eyes fluttered open and closed.

When he did finally pull back, he slowly unlaced the front of her chemise, looking into her eyes as he did so. Her lips were parted as she bit her lower lip. Her eyes were hazy and her pupils were blown wide and full of lust. All of this in anticipation of him, of them being together intimately once again, after all the time that had passed between them. It would truly be like heaven on Earth.

When he did finish unlacing her chemise it slid off of her, as she shrugged out of the sleeves. Everything about her was perfect. Her pale skin, her breasts were just the right size that he could not help but to grasp one as he suckled on it, swirling his tongue around her nipple as she let out small gasps.

His eyes became glassy as he found himself to be cast under a spell of sorts, he could no longer control himself and he pulled back. His erection was straining through his trousers; he hastily undid them, sliding them off of him, onto the floor, and his cock sprang free hot and pulsing wildly.

Overcome in his need and desire for her, he roughly pulled her by her thighs to the edge of the bed. He positioned himself evenly between her legs, and in one thrust he easily entered in to her slick and warm entrance; without any fight or resistance from her tight walls, and how oh so tight they were to fit perfectly around him.

They both moaned, basking in the unbelievable and jaw dropping sensation. One of which could be counted as the best feeling in the whole universe, “ Fuck,” he groaned.

He pulled out of her, before entering her once again. But this time, he began to move in and out of her; she wrapped her leads around his waist, kissing him and moaning every time they pulled back from their kisses.

They minded not all of the erotic sounds they made, moaning, grunting, gasping, groaning. Everything that you could possibly imagine. They both felt the pleasure building, and threatening to bring them to true euphoria.

She dragged her finger nails down his back as her breath started coming faster and faster, “ Oh my God, John, John,” she said, feeling herself as she was so very close to her perfect release.

Though he slowed his thrusts, nuzzling his head into her shoulder, “ God, why do you feel so good around me? My wife,” He moaned, “ My perfect, beautiful, wife.”

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the unusual, yet sensual feeling of him going slower. She felt so very sensitive now, every slow thrust into her felt as if it would shatter her into a thousand tiny little pieces, though it would be a thousand amazing perfect pieces. Pieces that would stop her comprehending of life because of how good it felt. She would welcome it, she wanted it so badly she would almost do anything for her release, “ Please, John, you feel so good inside me,” she said in between gasps and moans, “ Please.”

“ So fucking perfect,” he began thrusting harder and more forcefully into her, although he did not increase his speed. They both gasped for air at the especially pleasurable feeling they were both experiencing, “ My, Eve, oh my Eve.”

He lifted himself off of her, gripping her hips as he began to thrust hard and fast in and out of her slick entrance.

The sounds of the room were mixed with the rough slapping of their skin together, their moans expressing their great pleasure, and their fervent and sloppy kisses in which were there in-between.

She cried out as her orgasm hit her in a wave of pleasure which she felt through every inch, every bone, and every cell within her body. She clenched hard around his cock that of which she could feel was pulsing and twitching inside of her.

John threw his head back, grunting and groaning obscenities as he reached his high, filling her up to the brim with his seed.

He collapsed on top of her, his face in her breasts.

They both stayed like that for a while, just calming down and catching their breaths, relaxing in the afterglow of their orgasms. Eventually, he rolled off of her, staring up at the ceiling.

Fifteen minutes later, they were both under the warm and soft blankets, fast asleep.

(Later)

When Eve returned back to consciousness, though her eyes were still closed, everything that happened flooded back to her. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up looking around her surroundings and when she looked back to the bed she saw John, wide awake, his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face.

She would’ve asked what was so amusing, then she realized the sheets were not on her and she quickly grabbed it pulling it up to her chest, her face turning a deep red color.

The sound of his laughter, so rare to hear from him, echoed through the chamber, “ There is no need to cover yourself, dear, I am your husband after all, it is nothing I have not seen before already.”

Eve glared at him, before laying back down on the bed, turning her back to him. She felt the need to cover herself because it had been nearly a year since she had last seen him, and even longer since they had been together as intimately as they had been today. She could hardly just jump back into bed with him, and be fully comfortable. Though she supposed that she just easily demonstrated how she could jump back in bed with him…but that did not mean she was **completely** comfortable, “ I do not wish to talk right now, John,” she muttered in an uncharacteristically small voice, conveying her embarrassment.

He rolled his eyes, though she of course could not see it. He wrapped his arm around her waist from behind her, pulling her flush against him. He leaned to whisper in her ear, “ Why ever not? Is it not I who should demand such a thing? You were the one who betrayed me.”

If they were not both naked right now, she would’ve jumped out of the bed, in her anger. Though in reality she only closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh, “ I did not betray you, John,” she lied. Such deception came to her so very easily now. She didn’t feel even an ounce of guilt. It was a bit surprising, considering that she was technically plotting against him, though not actively. But she was sure that she was changing for the better, even if it wasn’t necessarily right…or honorable.

“ Sure, of course,” He said, not believing her for a moment.

She finally rolled over to face him, “ You essentially imprisoned me when I was pregnant with our twins,” she said instinctively using their affectionate nickname for them, “ And for what? Because I spoke a few questionable words about you? Because you’re that paranoid that you believe I will betray you?” He was going to speak, though she continued to not let him cut her off. She put her hand on his bare chest, on top of where his heart was, ignoring when he tenses up. She spoke in the most sincere and genuine voice she could muster, “ John, you are my husband. I may not love you, but I care for you and I would never and will never betray you. For you, I will always be loyal,” she finished nuzzling her head into his chest, not ceasing, despite the newly tense nature of his body.

He relaxed, stroking her hair, “ You will be pleased to know that when I depart home for Scotland, I will be bringing you and our twins with me,” he changed the subject.

Eve looked up at him with a big smile on her face, although she was not truly happy. Perhaps, if it were a year ago she would be. But now, she felt as if France was her home now, she thought she liked it better than Scotland. She felt like she had some semblance of a life here and was not being constantly manipulated and controlled by her mother. Nor was she being ignored and set aside thinking that she was too young and childlike. Here in France there were many people she cared about, especially Jean...not that that mattered any longer for they were finished. People valued her opinion. And she was safe, no one had any reason to harm her or her children.

But for all of this time she had wanted to go back to Scotland and put her plans for the Regency in motion. And now that she was actually going back to Scotland, she did not want to. She could almost laugh at how tragic and ironic it was. Though she knew she had to move on from her new life in France, and go back “home” to Scotland, despite how much she did not want to any longer.

So she kept the bright and excited smile on her face, “ Really? I can finally go home,” she said to herself. Her eyes drifted back to him, “ Why, John? Why do you decide to take me home now? You could’ve done so earlier, or have chosen to just leave me here,” she truly was wondering about this.

“ Perhaps I have really missed you,” He said clearly fibbing.

Eve cocked her head to the side, giving him a knowing look.

“ Alright,” He said his expression turning serious, “ France is essentially at war with the Holy Roman Emperor now. I would rather not have you and our children here at such a time. I’d rather not take any chances,” he did not elaborate. She supposed that was because of things that had happened with his father, whom of which was the leader of an invasion of Scotland while James III, her grandfather, was King. When he was defeated he fled to France and died in a duel by the then Duke of Orleans when John was only an infant. It was the reason why he had grown up and spent most of his life in France. John had also fought in French battles. He had seen war and the affects of it, and it was no surprise that he was taking something like this so seriously.

“ You did not have to come yourself, though. But you did…I wonder why,” Eve said, drawing circles on his broad, muscled chest. She looked up at him and smiled.

John sighed, “ I am sure you do,” he was clearly not going to elaborate so she let it go.

“ Well, I am glad we will be safe now,” Eve said, a even bigger smile appearing on her face as thought came to her, “ Why don’t we see the children now?”

John smiled, a true one, “ Well that sounds like a wonderful idea, my wife.”

(Later)

“ Isn’t she so beautiful?” Eve asked, as she and John looked down at Alice.

“ Yes, she’s the perfect blend between both of us,” John said, a soft smile on his face.

He picked Alice up as she gurgled and smiled.

“ She has both of our dark eyes. But my eye shape. Her golden hair, which I see flecks of red in, will soon turn to be just like yours, unless she inherits The Queen Mother’s Golden Red hair. Her lips and her face shape are from me. But her childlike and wonderful smile is all you,” He commented, looking at her with a now large smiled on his face. Alice essentially hugged him, as he rubbed her back, “ She strikes me as having a clam and kind personality. Just as my mother did. What a wonderful child you have given birth too!”

“ Wonderful and perfect indeed,” Eve said, smiling and joyful that John was not disappointed that Alice was a girl. That she had not given birth to two boys instead. She saw the love that shone in his eyes for her. She had never seen such a look from him, and it truly warmed her heart.

He gave her Alice to hold, so that he could hold Malcolm. He picked him up as well, showing the same love and devotion that he did with Alice, even though he was a son. He smiled, “ God has made Malcolm to look just like me. But he does have a bit of his mother, in which I predict his hair will come to be just like yours, perhaps even a darker color of red,” he then looked to Eve, smiling as she held Alice, “ God has blessed us with two beautiful and healthy children.”

After a while of both of them playing with their children, Eve came up with and amusing idea. It was to place both of the twins in the middle of their nursery, then John and Eve would go to opposite sides of the room, and see which one or if either of the twins would crawl to them.

At first Alice looked at both of her parents, confused as to where she was suppose to go, but then she started crawling towards John who smiled, “ I think Alice likes me more already.”

Malcolm on the other hand just sat, with a look in his face that made it seem like he was mad. Then he looked like he was about to start crawling to John, but in reality he laid down, like he was going to take a nap.

Eve sighed, but she laughed at her son’s refusal to choose between his parents. She could see it already that he would be strong-willed, a great future Duke. She lifted her skirts, going over to Malcolm and picking him up.

“ I think that we can be assured that Alice likes you more, and Malcolm,” she said, tickling him briefly, as the infant giggled, “ likes me more, despite his difficulties in choosing at first,” She said as both she and her husband laughed and cooed at their adorable children.

___________________________________________________

*Eve’s POV*(18 June, Morning Mass)

If I am honest with myself, despite my conversion I do still enjoy going to Mass.

Sure the pomp and ceremony are…bothersome. But when the Bishop of Paris speaks his words fill me with so much life. It makes me feel closer to God.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes briefly before opening them again. I turned my head to my side seeing John who was listening intently to the Bishop. The King and Queen were in the row front of us and they seemed to be paying close attention as well, I glanced behind me to see many rows behind where Anna and Abraham were…they were clearly not listening.

I suppose it is no surprise, they were always like this in Mass. For they were Lutherans and believe Mass should be abolished…but that did not mean they had to disregard the good things about it.

I then looked around the room and remembered one of the many reasons why I detest mass.

I could see many eyes of the courtiers on us. Clearly they were wondering what exactly was going on between us. Seeing as John locked me up this time last year. They were likely wondering how things would transpired behind closed doors.

I knew that we would be the talk of the court for the next week at least…but we would be gone by then as John had so casually informed me two days ago, as if it was nothing. He wanted us to depart as soon as was possible. He had even begun the process of having my belongings, and the twins, packed. We could be gone in perhaps two days time.

This of course grieved me…but there was nothing I could do about it. And soon I would be saying my goodbyes.

(Later)

“ Your Highness,” The guards at Lady Françoise de Foix’s door bowed to me, before opening them and letting her in.

She was greeted by the sight of a smiling Françoise who immediately approached her, at a run, and smothered her with a hug, “ Eve, oh Eve!”

Eve hugged her back, thinking of how strange François was behaving. Soon they had both seated themselves on the plush cushions in Françoise’s antechamber, “ Why so jovial, Françoise?”

Her friend’s smile only grew. She put her hand on her belly, “ I am with child, His Majesty, The King’s child. Can you believe it?”

“ That is wonderful, Françoise, truly I am happy for you,” she looked over her friend, “ When I was with child I didn’t grow at all, and I was miserable half the time, really. But you truly are glowing…like an Angel,” Eve had hoped that this child Françoise was having would help to heal the wounds of her daughter’s passing.

Françoise grinned, “ Thank you, Eve,” her smile soon vanished, “ I feel as if this entire time you have been back at court I have been wallowing in my own self-pity, and now I’m dancing around in joy…but I never asked about you. How have you been, especially now, truly.”

Eve sucked in air, immediately turning away from her as she laughed nervously, “ I have been…great. Better than…than ever,” she clearly lied.

Though when Françoise gave her a look, she let go of her façade…one of which could hardly be considered a façade.

“ I suppose I am not good or bad..but well. I enjoy being here in France, and was or am glad to be back at court. But then John came…the first day I saw him we started arguing,” she left out the part about what happened before, “ he doesn’t trust me. He considers me the bad guy, and…and he’s so self-righteous I hate it. But we didn’t dwell on it long and we saw the children and they’ve taken well to him. He did also say that we would be departing back to Scotland, which I already told you…but he said something else.”

Françoise nodded, taking this all in, “ What did he say?” She aided nervously, “ I hope that it’s nothing terrible…or disastrous, is it?”

“ It could be considered terrible,” Eve elaborated at the concerned look of Françoise, “ but not disastrous. He said that he wishes for us to depart as soon as was possible…and that was two days ago. We can leave likely by tomorrow if not the day after that. So…I suppose I’ve come to say goodbye,” tears began to fill her eyes, “ to really way goodbye, because this time I’m actually leaving and I likely will never step foot in France again.”

There were now tears in Françoise’s eyes as well. No words were needed to express the grief they felt at separation and so they hugged each other, as if they would never let go, “ I will miss you so much. You are my greatest friend, Eve. And I thank you for everything.”

Eve pulled back from their hug, “ What do you mean by thank you? I haven’t done much of anything really that warrants a thank you…”

“ That’s not true…it could not possibly be farther from the truth. You’ve been there for me when I had almost no one else. You became friends with me when it would not do you any good…and could even do the opposite. My life has only improved since I have known you, and while it may not have been you…it doesn’t mean your presence wasn’t any less appreciated. So yes, thank you for everything.”

Eve half-smiled, “ What you say means a great deal to me, Françoise. But just being around you has made my life that much more bearable. Your presence alone improves my day. And I will never forget you, I swear it.”

Soon they engulfed each other in a tight hug, they would never let go this time.

_____________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(27 August, Scotland)

The day after she had said farewell to Françoise, she had said a brief farewell to King François and Marguerite before they left French Court and departed to the ports in Calais. The journey had taken them nearly a week, for they had made many many unnecessary stops for it should have taken them no longer than two days. So once they reached Calais, Eve was already sick of traveling. And it didn’t help that John decided to constantly roll her eyes at her and say that she was exaggerating, and then he would proceed to complete ignore her, she knew not why.

Once they had actually gotten on the ship Eve had gotten sea sick, and for a while she let her paranoia get to her and she truly…truly thought that she was dying. John actually decided to stop ignoring her to check and see if she was alright, for her sickness had gotten that terrible. But soon she recovered, but when she did recover they had ran into two oceanic storms which only delayed their arrival in Scotland. The storms had caused damage to their ship, had sent them of course, and they had lost some luggage, although it was nothing important. Through all of this three weeks had passed.

Because of the storms, they had to stop in one of the ports in the Duchy of Münster, reluctantly, for John wanted to spend as little amount of time as possible in the Holy Roman Emperor’s territory as possible. Eve knew it was unlikely, but she had it in her mind that they would run into troops of the Emperor and be captured. But of course that didn’t happen. The repairs of their ship took longer than expected and they had to spend four weeks in Münster, but eventually they were able to begin travel again.

From there they sailed straight to the Scottish port that was closest to Edinburgh…which was not very close. For John at all costs did not want to stop in an English port for they would recognize Eve with her red hair and then they would figure out John’s identity and then he would likely be captured. The English already despised him for taking the Regency from The Queen Mother, who was their King’s sister, and because he supported the French and not them…among other things. The last thing he needed was to be captured by them. This had taken them two weeks.

Since they were still not very close to Edinburgh they had to journey, by carriage of course, to Edinburgh. And just like in France John had made them stop unnecessarily, but Eve had made the best of the opportunity and greeted the common folk with a warm smile on her face. She truly saw how much the common people loved her as their Princess and it warmed her heart. After a week of traveling today, they finally arrived in Edinburgh and were greeted by rather large crowds.

The journey had taken them 11 wildly long weeks.

Eve opened the window in the carriage, despite John’s warnings, and waved to the large crowds that had gathered to see the return of their Precious Princess Eve. John did not open his window nor did he wave or acknowledge the crowds. Likely because not many, possibly none at all, were cheering for him.

It was not that the common people disliked John as many of the nobles did, they simply did not love him as much as their Princess did and were indifferent to him. But they certainly did not hate them, and perhaps in time could even come to love him as they did Eve…although they would always love their precious Princess more.

While she and John were in the first carriage, surrounded by guards on horses, their children were in the second carriage, with Lady Anna, whom Eve was considering making their governess. Eve was sure that Anna was having them wave their little hands out of the windows as well. She could hardly believe that they were eight months old already. How time flew, and the people adored them, as she was able to tell by the cheers.

“ Blessings to our Precious Princess Eve!”

“ Her Highness, Princess Eve, has returned to her home!”

“ Let the Lord bless the little Lord Malcolm and Lady Alice!”

When they were arriving at the gates of the Royal Palace, Eve closed the window, looking at John, excitedly, “ Can you believe that after nearly two years, I am home here in Scotland. With our children, and they finally get to see their home. How elated I am,” and she was more-so now. She had grown used to life without Jean and everyone else in France. She still missed them, but she no longer missed them as much.

She also discovered that she was pregnant…again…though she knew it for certainty to be John’s child as she and Jean had not been intimate since May…and then she miscarried his child and they were no longer together after that. So she was not sure that it was John’s…it was simply a fact.

She had not told John about her pregnancy yet, she would wait a while longer to tell him… for she feared that she would have another miscarriage and she didn’t want to create any false hope.

She wondered when she would start showing. In her last pregnancy she started showing around her fourth month, but she was carrying twins then. She could end up showing a bit later in this one, but Queen Claude told her that the more pregnancies you have the earlier one would show.

Currently she was 2 months along, and only a few of her ladies including Anna knew of it.

She hoped that it was a boy, she was sure she would not have twins again. For if it was a boy she would feel more secure in her marriage. It was not as though her mother had the best tack record with pregnancies and children. But truly she just wanted the child to be healthy. She didn’t know if she could stand another miscarriage…or worse carrying the child to term just for them to die. She just could not stand it.

When the carriage stopped, John opened his own door, stepping out, and he turned to his wife, Eve, offering her his hand and she took it stepping out of the carriage. Her eyes first landed on her mother, it seemed she had not aged a day, and yet so much had changed between the both of them, at least their relationship had.

She no longer trusted her mother, or valued her opinions. Frankly, she would just get in the way of her plans.

But of course she smiled, as John led her over to the Queen Regent, who was smiling brightly as well. She curtsied to her mother, John inclining his head, “ Your Majesty, it brings me such great joy to see you again.”

“ It does for me as well, my beloved daughter, and I welcome back, Your Grace,” she said turning to John with a much bigger smile if that was even possible.

He nodded, “ Of course, it is good to be back, Your Majesty,”

Eve looked at their gazes of each other. If she did not know any better, she would believe that John and her mother had something romantically going on with on another. They both looked at each other so intensely. But she knew that they both disliked each other very much. She was sure that her mother was slowly plotting for John’s removal from power, and putting herself back in power. But Eve would not let that happen, after John was removed…eventually she would put herself into power, discarding of her now useless mother.

She was a full grown adult now, she no longer needed Margaret, The Queen Mother, to be a mother to her…though she hardly ever was.

____________________________________________________________

Current Year: June—August 1521

Eve of Scotland

Princess of Scotland

Duchess of Albany

Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

(Painted in 1525)

Title: Duchess Consort of Albany, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Tenure: 6 February 1520–

_______________________________________________

Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 15)

Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany (m. Feb 1520)

Issue: Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

House: Stewart

Father: King James IV of Scotland

Mother: Margaret of England

Religion: Protestantism (in secret)

_Early Life_

Born 11 January 1506 at Linlithgow Palace in Linlithgow, Scotland, Eve Stewart is the first child and daughter of James IV Of Scotland and Margaret Tudor. Of Eve’s four legitimate siblings, only one — James V, King Of Scotland —survived infancy. Eve also had five illegitimate siblings — Alexander Stewart, Archbishop Of St Andrews; Catherine Stewart; Margaret Stewart; James Stewart, Earl Of Moray; Janet Stewart— that her father had by his many mistresses. On 14 January 1506 she was baptised by her half brother, James, Archbishop Of St Andrews.

The first six years of her childhood and life was spent either at her own household residence, or the court. Even as a child she was admired by all for her intelligence and beauty. She had a happy childhood, enjoying an unusually close relationship with her father and mother for a royal princess.

Even in her youthful age, she excelled in French and Spanish, and a bit of Latin. Though she was only capable in embroidery and ddI not enjoy it much. Eve liked active and robust things more-so than most girls did. She sometimes even sat with her father as he read and signed documents, increasing her understanding of politics in her tender age.

For a while she was the only living child of her parents. Though she would not inherit since Scotland had semi slain laws. The throne would go to her first cousin once removed, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany. She had two younger brothers, but they died in early childhood.

Though finally on 10 April 1512 her younger brother Prince James was born. Unlike her other late younger brothers James survived past his early childhood. This was amazing news for the Scottish as they had been awaiting a live and healthy Prince for almost a decade. Eve also enjoyed an unusually close relationship with her infant brother, just as she did with her parents.

Tragically this was not to last.

When war broke out between England and France because of the Italian Wars, her father was obligated to counter invade England even though he had a treaty with both countries. He chose to invade England, and when he did so in Northumberland, he was killed in the disastrous battle on Flodden on 9 September 1513. Many of his nobles and common soldiers apart of the Amy were killed, but also many churchmen including Eve’s illegitimate brother, Alexander, the Archbishop of St Andrews

The Princess was very distraught at the death of her father and her favorite brother, though she acted mature for her young age of seven.

Her brother, Prince James, was crowned as King James V of Scotland three weeks later. Since her brother was not even two years old yet, her mother was made Regent as her father’s will stated. Though she could only stay Regent for as long as she remained a widow.

Not even a year later when she married Archibald Douglas, the regency council saw it as the perfect opportunity to install a new Regent, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany, who of which was the grandson of James II Of Scotland, making them 1st cousins once removed.

For months Princess Eve and her brothers were moved around Scotland in their mother’s custody, though eventually Queen Margaret surrendered and retired to Edinburgh to have her child with her husband, Douglas.

Her mother soon after fled to England in fear for her life. Her mother had a daughter whom she named Margaret in October 1515, and just two months later in December 1515, her youngest brother, Prince Alexander, died being only one years old.

Not much longer after in 1517 the Duke Of Albany had left and went for France, The aloud alliance was renewed with France. Her mother, Margaret, was allowed to come back to Scotland and be at court and see her daughter. Though access to her son was limited, he was not at court, only Stirling Castle.

The Scottish court politics are now currently dominated by the spouse, Queen Margaret and Douglas’s conflict with on another. And many factions and plots developed in the Regents absence to France.

In September, 1519, when Eve was 13 years old, she was engaged to Jon Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany as well as Regent Of Scotland. Their engagement was a strategic move on John’s side in order to secure the Scottish throne should his cousin King James V of Scotland die. Since he was the Regent there was nothing to be done about it.

**In** November she arrived at French court and met her fiancée. At court she showed off her grace and striking beauty, only enhanced by her bright red hair. It was said that she became good friends with many important members in court including, Princess Marguerite and Françoise de Foix.

_Life after Marriage to John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany_

On the 6th of February, 1520, she was wed to her betrothed, John Stewart, Duke of Albany. In attendance of the wedding were many French nobles as well as the King. So was her bastard brother James Stewart, Earl of Moray, whom was said to be her favorite brother aside from her brother, Alexander, who died at the Battle of Flodden. She received many extravagant gifts from ambassadors, nobles, and foreign royals.

In late April, Eve found herself to be pregnant with twins. Although, the good news was not announced until May.

She along with her husband were both in attendance at the Field of Cloth of Gold in June 1520. Afterwards they were to stay briefly at Albany’s Chateau in Mirefleurs France. Instead of the both of them staying there as Albany claimed he instead left his wife there and left France, causing a very large scandal.

On the 1st of December, 1520, Princess Eve gave birth to twins, a healthy son named Malcolm and a sickly daughter named Alice.

It was unknown at the time, but she engaged in a affair with her husband’s guard and best-friend, Sir Abraham Kolding. During the course of their affair she converted to Protestantism, but kept her true religion a secret and in public acted as a Roman Catholic.

In April 1521, she returned to French court. It was said that she preferred being in France than she did in her own home in Scotland. While there, though it was unknown at the time, she began an affair with Lord Jean Brosse, son of René de Brosse, Count de Penthièvre. Soon their affair ended just before her husband arrived back at court.

**The two departed in June of 1521 and arrived back in Scotland in August 1521, the Princess received a warm welcome from the common people.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally Eve and John reunite! And they immediately get down to business. I have a difficult time writing smexxyy scenes...but it was also fun so...whatevs. And then after they get into a small argument and we learn that Eve will be going back to Scotland...yay!
> 
> And Eve and John have fun playing with their children, Alice and Malcolm, it’s so cute to me!
> 
> And if you guys are wondering about when Eve and John will find out about one another’s infidelities...just wait for chapters 13 and 14...
> 
> During the Mass scene we learn that despite Eve’s conversion she still does hold many Catholic sentiments. She hasn’t been Protestant for long and she can’t just she’s all of her beliefs.
> 
> And I did add the scene between Françoise and Eve like 4 hours ago...I was like...why not let François and Françoise have a child together(thanks for the idea, Athenais!). I already know the gender of the baby, and it’ll be François’ first and possibly recognized bastard so...
> 
> I hope that nobody is mad that there was no goodbye scene between Eve and François and Marguerite. I just didn’t feel that it was necessary. Hopefully nobody hates me...and also we won’t be going back to France for a VERY long time. But we’ll go back...eventually.
> 
> Then it takes Eve and John a while to get back to Scotland because of mishaps which is unfortunate for them...good thing nobody died like I originally planned...he he he. Oh and Eve is pregnant again! Yay! Will it be a boy or a girl? Only I know.
> 
> I don’t know if it’s just me or not, but I find it funny how arrogant John can be sometimes. As if he thinks he’s above everybody. He constantly ignores protocol. But since he’s Regent he can get away for it...man I’m really starting to love John.
> 
> Man...I love next chapter, chapter 13, and I hope you guys will like it too. As they say...13 is an unlucky number...
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it...stay safe everyone!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 4/26/20
> 
> Bible Verse: I the Lord search the heart, I try the reins, even to give every man according to his ways, and according to the fruit of his doings.


	13. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Summary...just read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S=My sister, RenassianceWoman, speaks for me. So if she responds to your comment and says something it’s true.
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! I worked hard on it.
> 
> More notes at the end of the chapter!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 5/9/20(BTW it’s become very inconvenient for me to update every other Sunday, so now I’m doing every other Saturday or Friday)
> 
> Bible Verse: These things I have spoken unto you, that in me ye might have peace. In the world ye shall have tribulation: but be of good cheer; I have overcome the world.
> 
> —John 16:33

***Eve’s POV*(28 August, 1521)**

After the initial reunion with my mother, the day previous, we spoke briefly and she tried to ask me many questions, to which I gave her short answers to and then I excused myself, saying that I was tired from the long journey, which was not a complete lie as our journey was absurdly long.

I feel as if I can hardly stand to be around her. To think that all of these years she had just been using me for her own selfish agenda. Well, now it’s my turn to use, lie, and trick her. Margaret will get what she deserves soon enough. Although despite all of this, I know I will have to face her eventually…just not today.

Oh, and apparently there is a celebration in my honor tonight, planned of course by Margaret. I do wonder how this will go.

It will certainly be amusing to say the least.

I think that I will start my search for allies, among the pro-French faction. It won’t be too hard, as even in the French faction there are many who despise my husband and my mother, meaning that they would be more willing to support me.

I think I should start with with Lord Chancellor of Scotland, James Beaton, Archbishop of Glasgow

(Later, noon)

“ Archbishop Beaton” I said, purposefully running into Beaton. I was waiting outside of his public office.

He bowed, “ Your Highness,” he tried to walk past me, but I stopped him. No, no, I need to talk to him, “ Your Highness?” He asked suspicion clear in his voice.

“ I think we should speak in private, Your Grace. You’ll want to hear what I have to say.”

He slowly nodded, moving out of the way, and indicating for me to enter and I did, looking around the finely decorated place. I knew that Beaton received quite a bit of income from his Archbishopric. But despite how well it was decorated, it was quite modest.

He shut the door behind me, standing behind his desk.

“ Would Your Highness wish to sit? Or would you like some refreshments? It is truly an honor that Your Highness would even consider speaking to me of all people.”

I smiled, not sitting down, “ I think…no I know that you have now already figured out why I am here, at least you think you have. You are a cunning man, Your Grace.”

“ Then why are you here, Your Highness?” He asked, his cold eyes scanning my scarce movement. He was carefully observing me, to get a hint at what I wanted from him. He knew, I could tell, that I was more than some foolish child.

“ I have a proposition for you. The Queen Mother, as I am sure you know, despises you, and I am sure she would throw you in prison if she had the power. And the Duke of Albany, despises you as well, though maybe not nearly as much. He only keeps you in your office of Chancellor for political concerns. I would say that you are in quite the predicament. Does it not concern you, Your Grace?”

“ Your Highness, There are many concerning things going on in this realm,” I assumed he was talking about my husband and my mother, “ But what is more concerning is your place. Would it be in support of your mother, or your husband and the father of your children. I would say that is much more concerning, Your Highness,” He said so very boldly. I was sure that he would not risk saying something like this, not unless he already knew that I would not do a thing about it. And the only way I would not do a thing about it would be if I wanted him as an ally…and I do.

I stared at him without speaking for a very long time, “ You already know what I want,” and I thought he would also be willing to give it to me and support me.

He smiled, cooly, “ Yes, Your Highness. I assume you want to take members from the pro-French faction, whom of which would wish to see your husband stripped of power, and make your own faction...to create a circle of trusted people who are loyal to you and only you. For the Regency? Am I correct, Your Highness?”

I nodded, albeit suspicious of his intentions, “ And you would be willing to support me? As long as you keep your position and therefore you power at court, without any fight or opposition or demands at all? It seems conspicuous and falsified to me,” I said reasoning my doubts to him. If he could come up with a good reason or a few as to why it makes sense for him to support me so quickly, then maybe my doubts will cease.

“ I can assure Your Highness that it is not. I see no reason to fight it as long as I keep my power. And it hardly bothers me that you are a woman, or young. You are of royal blood, and I can see that you are much more intelligent than most men are. You would likely be the best Regent out of any that could be thought of. I am not blind and ignorant to such things as most men are.”

“ You seem so invested in your power and to be able to keep it, but you could with a Regency Council. Governed only by the council without a Regent,” I pointed out, wondering what his answer would be to this.

He laughed aloud, which was quite a surprise coming from him. A man more cold and boring as John could be at times, “ Your Highness, I believe that we both know that is a ridiculous idea. In that case nothing at all would get done,” He then got a very far away look in his eyes, “ It would surely be an atrocity. This is a monarchy, not a democracy.”

“ Then you’ll support me?” I asked, wanting confirmation that he would, “ And gather others to join us.”

“ Yes, Yes I will, Your Highness.”

I allowed myself a childlike smile, proud of myself that I had secured a powerful ally on my side. I was one step closer to getting the Regency, “ How did you know?” I asked, without needing to explain further. We both knew what I meant.

“ I have spies. Many of them,” He did not say more.

I wanted to know who they were, I had not told many. Except for, “ Lady Anna, And I presume her husband Sir Abraham as well? They are the only ones who would know.”

“ You are more observant than I first believed, but yes. Though only Sir Abraham was in my…service. He has been in my employment for years. When The Duke of Albany first came to Scotland to claim the Regency, I instilled him into my service. So he told me everything he knew on The Duke of Albany. Lady Anna came to be in my service, indirectly, as well when they married. And years later when his wife served you they both were still reporting to me. Though I am sure that their loyalties over the years have wavered and shifted. In fact I am almost sure of it.”

I smiled, not intending to respond to his convoluted explanation, “ Who would you seek to have on our side?” I said trying not to show any emotion.

“ I would first talk to John Stewart, The Earl of Lennox. I am more than sure he would willingly join us, Your Highness. But…securing the Regency for you will take meticulous and careful planning. It could take many many months or even longer for it to come to fruition.”

I nodded, “ I know. I must go now, Your Grace. But we will speak further another time,” I said, preparing to leave.

He bowed more than what was expected, “ Your Highness,”

And then I left, I could not be gone for too long and had to start preparing for the celebration in my honor.

**________________________________________________________________**

***Narrator’s POV*(6 September, Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland)**

Gathered in Eve’s antechamber were all of her illegitimate siblings. She had made sure to dismiss all of her ladies, including Lady Anna and Lady Ida whom she had welcomed back into her service. She was elated to be reunited with her oldest and very much trusted friend.

Strangely enough her siblings were all seated in order of their ages, first nearly 26 year old Lady Catherine Stewart, second 24 year old Lady Margaret Stewart, next 21 year old James, The Earl of Moray, and lastly 19 year old Lady Janet. Eve was the youngest of her siblings…well besides their little brother, 9 year old King James of course.

Catherine could be a bit mad at times and she was known for her ill-mental health, but Eve knew she had a kind and compassionate heart. Margaret was often frivolous, but she could be very intelligent and even manipulative when she wished to. Janet was always overly cautious and calm, but she did at times let her heart rule her. James was the intelligent and passionate in mostly everything, but he could be very reckless and had questionable morals. Eve did not know her only legitimate brother, King James V, very well, but of what little she did know of him he was kind and very smart for his age.

Eve liked to think that she had the best qualities from all of her siblings. Though added with her so-called immaturity. Though she disagreed with people who thought this. But then again most people who were immature did not believe they were.

“ How are you sister? Are you glad to be back?” Eve’s brother, James, asked her.

“ Of course I am glad, Scotland is my home…my family is here,” Eve smiled at all of them, “ I have not seen you James since just after my wedding, over a year ago, and my sisters in nearly two years. I feel as if so much has changed since then.”

“ So much has changed,” her sister, Margaret, said spontaneously standing from her seat and smothering her sister with a hug. When she finally let her out they were both laughing, “ You’re no longer a child…and have children of your own. I can hardly believe that you had twins!”

“ Nor can I,” Eve said, “ God has blessed me.”

“ Speaking of our niece and nephew, where are they?” Her sister Catherine asked, and all of her siblings froze and slowly turned their gazes towards Catherine. Everyone knew that she was not mentally stable. Quite the opposite really. There were times where she had been seen talking and muttering to herself, where she talked to their father and their eldest brother Alexander…but they both had been killed at the Battle of Flodden in 1513 long ago. They feared that she would scare or make up some prophecy about the children, they were unnerved by her desire to meet them, for the rest of them had already, “ What?” She asked.

“ Well sister,” their sister Janet started, she was always the cautious one, more especially when it came to Catherine, “ I do not believe that is a good idea.”

Catherine looked offended, “ Do you believe that I will harm them? They are family! I would never dare.”

“ We did not say that, Catherine,” James said, grasping said sister’s hand. He had always been the closest with her despite their large age difference. He had listened to her and defended her in her insanity when others did not, “ We just want to make sure that you are alright before we let you see them.”

“ And besides,” Margaret chimed in as Eve watched with bated breath, she dearly hoped Catherine would not lash out, “ It is Eve’s children, it is her decision.”

All of the siblings’ gazes turned to their youngest sister, and her eye’s widened, “ Well…I suppose she may see them,” she stood from her seat, holding out her hand, “ Come, Sisters and you as well James.”

Once they all arrived in the twins’ rooms, they were staying in the same room while they were still so young, the attendants were quickly dismissed.

Eve picked up Malcolm first, “ Catherine, this is my son, Malcolm, say hello sweet child,” Catherine waved at her nephew, a smile on her face, and the 9 month old seemed to wave back at her.

“ May I hold him?”

Eve nodded, without hesitation handing her son to her sister. She ignored the alarmed look on her sister Janet’s face.

“ And this,” she picked up Alice, who clung to her for dear life, “ is my daughter, Alice.”

Catherine hugged Malcolm to her, “ They are both precious, sister,” she commented in a soft tone, “ God has blessed you, your children, and your unborn little one.”

Eve was taken aback, “ H-How did you know, Catherine?”

“ Yes, How did you know? And you are having another child Eve, why didn’t you tell me?” James asked, his first thought was that somehow…someway Catherine had used her magic. He believed in it to an extent…but he would not tell another soul that. His siblings were the only ones who knew, “ Could you…could you sense it?”

Eve gave him a look that said ‘ are you mad’ and the rest of his sisters, excluding Eve, burst into laughter.

“ What is so amusing?” James asked cluelessly.

“ Oh brother,” Margaret said, “ Was it not obvious?”

“ No…not to me…how would you be able to tell. Eve is not showing yet.”

Janet let go of her usual calm composure and shook her head, a wide smile on her face, “ We are women, James, we just…know these things.”

“ How…how woul—”

Margaret interrupted him, “ Congratulations, Eve. I am happy that you get to be a mother once again. Soon you and Albany will have many more children than me,” she said thinking of her three precious boys. She kissed her sister’s cheek, “ I must go back to my boys now, but we will speak of the baby and all the wonderful clothes we will get it tomorrow, yes?”

“ Of course,” Eve said, a smile on her face before Margaret left. Janet congratulated her as well, glancing back at Catherine warily, who was still holding Malcolm, before departing as well.

“ Congratulations, Sister,” James said, “ I get to be an Uncle over again.”

Eve kissed Alice before putting her back in her crib, “ Thank you, although I was going to keep it to myself for a bit longer,” she glanced at Catherine.

Catherine finally looked up from playing with Malcolm, “ Forgive me, sister. I did not know. Have you told your husband yet?”

“ Yes.”

“ I could curse him if you like,” Catherine offered, and Eve looked appalled while James looked unsurprised but still bothered by it. He may not have liked Albany…but that did not mean he wanted him cursed, a curse that he believed may actually work.

“ No!” Eve yelled, somewhat horrified, “ Why would you…” she sighed, “ You know that magic is not real Catherine. And even if it was I would not want you to curse him. The so-called curse could affect our children as well.”

“ It does not work like that…but I digress,” she said, “ Has John treated you well?” Catherine asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

“ Well…he has treated me well enough.”

“ Well enough?” James asked, “ Has he done anything to you?” he asked, ready to murder said Duke.

“ No, No he has not,” Eve looked to both of her siblings. She sighed, “ I just…things have been…”

“ Unleash your burdens on us, sister, we will not judge you,” Catherine reassured, a small smile on her face.

“ When John first came back to France things were truly well. He loved the twins and they had taken well to him. We enjoyed a stable relationship…he was even warm to me at times. But…once we got back to France he just became so…cold and distant. We sleep in the same rooms, but he sleeps on the couch in the antechamber. He says he needs to prepare a suitable room for me, for my old rooms were given to another. He does not eat breakfast with me, nor lunch, nor dinner. I have scarcely even seen him outside of public events. I know not why he behaves in such a way…so I would not say that things are well at all.”

“ Oh sister,” James said, “ I am sorry. Albany is a fool if he does not cherish you, as he should.”

Eve smiled slightly grateful for her brother’s words, “ Catherine may I have Malcolm back now. The attendants will want to go back to their little charges now.”

Her sister frowned, peppering Malcolm with kisses before reluctantly giving him back to his mother.

“ Either way, I do not care what he thinks of me. Whether he wants me or not. I am sure he is taking many many mistresses. He is the most powerful man in Scotland after all, surely all the ladies of the court will want him in their beds,” there was clear bitterness and resentment in Eve’s voice.

Catherine tried not to chuckle, “ If truly you did not care, sister, then why would you be seemingly raving on and on about it. It sounds to me that you are envious.”

Eve laughed, “ I am not. John can be buried alive and suffocate for all I care.”

“ What a treacherous death you have come up with sister, it so clearly means that you care,” Catherine noticed, Eve opened her mouth to say something but Catherine stopped her, “ It is alright to care, sister. It is…just know that everything is not as it seems,” Catherine turned to James, and held her hand out, “ Come, brother, we must leave our sister alone to her thoughts.”

James nodded, kissing Eve’s cheek before taking Catherine’s hand and leaving with her. Eve sighed, “ Not enough to stop my plots against him,” she whispered to herself. She looked at her beautiful, precious little children, “ Do you want to hear a song?”

The babies cooed in response.

Eve smiled, thinking of a suitable song song.

“ Those who follow God’s will and law,

shall rise above them all.

Those who carry the burdens of the world,

shall be released from the gruesome hold.

The man who is brave,

shall always be saved.

The woman who prays,

Shall never be depraved.

Those who are late to see the glory of God shall be forgiven.

But those who never change have sealed their fates.

Their fates are sealed in the eternal pits of hell.

A place never escaped, the fires shall never be quelled.”

  
“ You have a wonderful voice, my wife,” she heard from behind her. She knew immediately that it was John’s voice and she turned around slowly to greet him with a smile.

“ Thank you, husband.”

“ A wonderful song as well, though I did not expect it to take such a dark turn. I have never heard it before,” he said, sauntering over to his wife’s side.

She laughed, “ Not many have. I wrote it myself…in my sixth month of pregnancy with the twins. You remember, I was in Chateau de Chalendrat…oh wait you could not remember for you were not there. It was, indeed, a very dark time for me.”

John as much as he wanted to argue with his wife, he did not. He kissed both of his children’s foreheads, and turned to his wife with a blank expression upon his face, “ Your new rooms are now ready, I shall lead you,” he turned around on his heel and left, clearly expecting her to follow him and she did.

They passed the courtiers who curtsied and bowed to them, but once they were past them they broke out into whispers and Eve despised it. But she was not in the least bit surprised. Once the halls were empty she spoke, “ Why are you so cold and distant towards me, John?”

John stopped waking and turned to face his wife, “ Did you not just essentially insult me moments ago?”

“ If you mean the song, then no. It was simply the truth.”

“ You have to let that go, Eve,” He said in an exasperated tone, “ Our relationship will crumble if you keep lording that over me.”

Eve scoffed, “ I have let it go, it is you who ruins our already tumultuous relationship and needs to let go. For unlike King Midas everything you touch loses its chance of joy and happiness,” she picked up her skirts and attempted to walk past him and to her new rooms, for they were in her view, but he grabbed her arm throwing the door to her new chambers open and pushing her against the wall, pinning her by her arms, as the door slammed shut, “ What are you doing?” She asked, ignoring the fear and was that…lust that she felt? No…it was certainly just fear.

His jaw was clenched, his eyes burning with anger, “ I have, despite what you wish to believe! You are my wife…you are suppose to be loyal to me and only to me.”

“ I am loyal to you, husband. Despite what you wish to believe,” she softened towards her husband, “ Your mind is filled with delusions and paranoia that people will betray you…but I will not. Do you not see that, John?”

“ I can only see one thing,” his face took on a pained expression as he seated himself on the nearby couch, “ You betrayed me twice...or three times really.”

“ What?” Eve asked, cluelessly, though she was beginning to get a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“ I know about your affair…or affairs, Eve, both of them.”

Eve froze…of all things she did not expect this. How could he have known? She shook her head, “ No…I…I don’t know what you mean.”

“ Oh, do not play dumb with me.”

She sighed, try to gulp down her nerves and fear, “ I’m sorry John…I—”

“ If you were any other woman and I were any other man…well you would be living the remainder of your life in disgrace. I’d get an annulment. But that cannot happen because of your status. I suppose I could send you off to my lands in Albany,” he contemplated.

“ Why is it that your first instinct is always to send me away?” She questioned him, trying not to yell as she knew it would not help her in the slightest.

“ It is to punish you, God knows that you deserve it,” and he knew what it was like to be alone and an outcast from the years he had spent in France…he had been there the majority of his life. And when he returned to Scotland he was seen as a foreigner, and technically the son of a traitor, even though his grandfather was King James II of Scotland who was Eve’s great-grandfather. He knew that when a person was alone…it truly tampered with their psyche and could even serve as a torture worst then death for some, “ You know that if you had been caught by anyone other than myself your reputation would have been ruined. You would have been called a whore and a harlot. Society would cast you out.”

“ How did you find out?”

“ Does it matter, I would not tell you that.”

“ It is not as if you do not deserve it. You’ve likely been with hundreds of women…dozens during our marriage,” Eve accused him.

“ That is not true. I’ve been with seven women during our marriage. And you are deflecting in order to shed the blame off of yourself,” John guessed.

“ Blame? You say that as if I have done you wrong.”

John sighed, the few wrinkles he did have became more noticeable in the last five minutes than they had been in the last 2 years. He stood, walking to Eve and reached out his hand, stroking her cheek, “ Why, Eve, why must you hurt me so? What did you see in him that I did not have?” He said, clearly meaning Jean, “ Was it because I had been absent for so long, is that it?”

Eve shook her head, “ No I…I thought I loved him. But I was wrong..very wrong.”

John tried not to smile at the last part, “ It is alright, for you are very young,” he kissed her forehead muttering about how she was wrong and he was right. He put his hands, gently, on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, “ I am a man of God, Eve. You well know what I am capable of…and this time you won’t have our children with you,” he threatened her, with a lop-sided smile on his face.

She knew exactly what she meant. And she didn’t want to be locked up again. Her eyes were wide, like a doll, as her eyes pleaded with him. She grabbed his hands, “ John I am truly sorry, you must know that. Please don’t send me away,” she begged him, trying to garner his sympathy, “ Surely you wouldn’t separate me from my own children. You wouldn’t do that…not if you were truly a Godly man, like you claim to b—”

John tightened his hold on Eve’s shoulders, painfully so, and pulled her flush against him, “ Do not talk to me about being Godly. Remember, I have all the power in this marriage, not you. You will conduct yourself in an appropriate manner from now on, otherwise I will send you to my lands in Albany, away from our children. You will be alone, save for some attendants and guards. Complete Isolation,” he emphasized.

Eve fell to her knees, despite the fact that she didn’t want to take this humiliation. But she would sooner take this than being separated from civilization again, and from her children which she had never ever been away from before. She knew that she would lose her sanity if such a thing were to happen…especially if it was for a period of years or decades…she could not possibly stay sane. She kept her head down as she spoke, “ I will, I will, I promise. Just…” she finally looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes though she would not let them escape in his presence, “ just please do not send me away.”

John smiled at the sight before him. His wife was on her knees before him, in complete submission to him. If he were a bad man, he would continue to threaten her and be harsh and cruel…but he knew had gotten his message across well enough. He was sure that she would not betray him again now. For she would always live with the fear that if she made one wrong move, he would send her away. It would keep her in check. And so John relented, raising her up from her knees, “ In my infinite kindness, I choose to forgive, Eve. It is what God would want,” he kissed her forehead for the second time during their tense and lengthy conversation, “ Remember what I have said today, always. There is my way of doing things and then there is the wrong way. Take care of yourself,” he said, as if he was on his deathbed and saying goodbye to her…but that unfortunately was not the case, before leaving in a wave of self-righteousness without giving her a chance to say anything back to him, though she didn’t think he would have said goodbye to her if he was dying. She would not wish to bid him farewell, either.

Eve just stared at the door, finally letting a few tears escape her eyes as she would not have possibly allowed herself to do so while still in John’s presence.

She did not know what to do now concerning her plans…for if she failed she may never see her children or at least would not see them for some time, and she could not stand the thought of that. Her children were her everything, what was she without them? How could she possibly live to be separated from them? She could not loose them…at any costs.

The irony of her situation did not escape her. She felt like her mother must have felt at the prospect of being separated from her and her brother, King James. She tried her best, but in the end it was all for naught. For she had been essentially forced to surrender her custody of her own children, Eve herself, her brother King James, and her brother Prince Alexander. And she had her child with Lord Angus, a girl named Margaret, whom now lived in England and would likely never see her mother again. She had been able to see Eve again as she come to live at court, but Margaret had not seen James since 1515, other than a brief visit to him in 1517, and as for her brother Alexander…well he died just months after he had been separated from her mother. She could not even be there for his final moments an didn’t find out until months after it happened.

Eve could not imagine how painful it must have been for her mother then…and even now. And it was all because of John…it was all his fault. Almost everything bad that had happened to her since her father’s death in 1513 had been either directly or indirectly because of him. It was all him!

She needed to get justice…to take to Regency from him as punishment. Even if it put everything at risk…she had to do its cir Justice and for the welfare of Scotland.

She vowed that she would succeed, whatever it took.

____________________________________________________________

Current Year: August—September 1521

Eve of Scotland

Princess of Scotland

Duchess of Albany

Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

(Painted in 1525)

Title: Duchess Consort of Albany, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Tenure: 6 February 1520–

_______________________________________________

Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 15)

Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

(m. Feb 1520)

Issue: Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

House: Stewart

Father: King James IV of Scotland

Mother: Margaret of England

Religion: Protestantism

_Early Life_

Born 11 January 1506 at Linlithgow Palace in Linlithgow, Scotland, Eve Stewart is the first child and daughter of James IV Of Scotland and Margaret Tudor. Of Eve’s four legitimate siblings, only one — James V, King Of Scotland —survived infancy. Eve also had five illegitimate siblings — Alexander Stewart, Archbishop Of St Andrews; Catherine Stewart; Margaret Stewart; James Stewart, Earl Of Moray; Janet Stewart— that her father had by his many mistresses. On 14 January 1506 she was baptised by her half brother, James, Archbishop Of St Andrews.

The first six years of her childhood and life was spent either at her own household residence, or the court. Even as a child she was admired by all for her intelligence and beauty. She had a happy childhood, enjoying an unusually close relationship with her father and mother for a royal princess.

Even in her youthful age, she excelled in French and Spanish, and a bit of Latin. Though she was only capable in embroidery and ddI not enjoy it much. Eve liked active and robust things more-so than most girls did. She sometimes even sat with her father as he read and signed documents, increasing her understanding of politics in her tender age.

For a while she was the only living child of her parents. Though she would not inherit since Scotland had semi slain laws. The throne would go to her first cousin once removed, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany. She had two younger brothers, but they died in early childhood.

Though finally on 10 April 1512 her younger brother Prince James was born. Unlike her other late younger brothers James survived past his early childhood. This was amazing news for the Scottish as they had been awaiting a live and healthy Prince for almost a decade. Eve also enjoyed an unusually close relationship with her infant brother, just as she did with her parents.

Tragically this was not to last.

When war broke out between England and France because of the Italian Wars, her father was obligated to counter invade England even though he had a treaty with both countries. He chose to invade England, and when he did so in Northumberland, he was killed in the disastrous battle on Flodden on 9 September 1513. Many of his nobles and common soldiers apart of the Amy were killed, but also many churchmen including Eve’s illegitimate brother, Alexander, the Archbishop of St Andrews

The Princess was very distraught at the death of her father and her favorite brother, though she acted mature for her young age of seven.

Her brother, Prince James, was crowned as King James V of Scotland three weeks later. Since her brother was not even two years old yet, her mother was made Regent as her father’s will stated. Though she could only stay Regent for as long as she remained a widow.

Not even a year later when she married Archibald Douglas, the regency council saw it as the perfect opportunity to install a new Regent, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany, who of which was the grandson of James II Of Scotland, making them 1st cousins once removed.

For months Princess Eve and her brothers were moved around Scotland in their mother’s custody, though eventually Queen Margaret surrendered and retired to Edinburgh to have her child with her husband, Douglas.

Her mother soon after fled to England in fear for her life. Her mother had a daughter whom she named Margaret in October 1515, and just two months later in December 1515, her youngest brother, Prince Alexander, died being only one years old.

Not much longer after in 1517 the Duke Of Albany had left and went for France, The aloud alliance was renewed with France. Her mother, Margaret, was allowed to come back to Scotland and be at court and see her daughter. Though access to her son was limited, he was not at court, only Stirling Castle.

The Scottish court politics are now currently dominated by the spouse, Queen Margaret and Douglas’s conflict with on another. And many factions and plots developed in the Regents absence to France.

In September, 1519, when Eve was 13 years old, she was engaged to Jon Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany as well as Regent Of Scotland. Their engagement was a strategic move on John’s side in order to secure the Scottish throne should his cousin King James V of Scotland die. Since he was the Regent there was nothing to be done about it.

**In** November she arrived at French court and met her fiancée. At court she showed off her grace and striking beauty, only enhanced by her bright red hair. It was said that she became good friends with many important members in court including, Princess Marguerite and Françoise de Foix.

_Life after Marriage to John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany_  
  


On the 6th of February, 1520, she was wed to her betrothed, John Stewart, Duke of Albany. In attendance of the wedding were many French nobles as well as the King. So was her bastard brother James Stewart, Earl of Moray, whom was said to be her favorite brother aside from her brother, Alexander, who died at the Battle of Flodden. She received many extravagant gifts from ambassadors, nobles, and foreign royals.

In late April, Eve found herself to be pregnant with twins. Although, the good news was not announced until May.

She along with her husband were both in attendance at the Field of Cloth of Gold in June 1520. Afterwards they were to stay briefly at Albany’s Chateau in Mirefleurs France. Instead of the both of them staying there as Albany claimed he instead left his wife there and left France, causing a very large scandal.

On the 1st of December, 1520, Princess Eve gave birth to twins, a healthy son named Malcolm and a sickly daughter named Alice.

It was unknown at the time, but she engaged in a affair with her husband’s guard and best-friend, Sir Abraham Kolding. During the course of their affair she converted to Protestantism, but kept her true religion a secret and in public acted as a Roman Catholic.

In April 1521, she returned to French court. It was said that she preferred being in France than she did in her own home in Scotland. While there, though it was unknown at the time, she began an affair with Lord Jean Brosse, son of René de Brosse, Count de Penthièvre. Soon their affair ended just before her husband arrived back at court.

The two departed in June of 1521 and arrived back in Scotland in August 1521, the Princess received a warm welcome from the common people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, originally I was going to name this chapter The Stewart Siblings...but then I was like that name sucks. So I renamed or “Whatever It Takes” You guys can likely tell that I’m not good at coming up with chapter names...
> 
> Eve gets a very powerfully ally on her side, James Beaton, Archbishop of Glasgow and The Lord Chancellor of Scotland. There are t too many accounts on this guy, but from what we do know he and the Albany were constantly at odds with one another and he was a cold and calculating man. So yeah...hope you guys like his portrayal. And do keep him in mind for he will become more important later.
> 
> Oh so yes in this chapter we meet all of Eve’s known illegitimate siblings(I would not be surprised as she has more that are unknown). We already met James he was in the early chapters 4, 5, and 6. But the rest of Eve’s siblings it’s their first appearance. I have rough plots planned for them so look out for them in the future.
> 
> Eve and John...guys I just really cannot help myself...I’m obsessed with angst. And o know some people might be mad...but they’ll truly be together...eventually...
> 
> And don’t be upset guys...Margaret is going to be in the next chapter...the conversation she and Eve will have is rather interesting IMHO.
> 
> I hope you guys liked the song...I made I up and as you can sell I’m not good at writing songs. But I was like...why not?
> 
> Oh and one more thing...
> 
> I like to think these traits belong to said characters. Remember them for the future.
> 
> Lady Catherine Stewart is the mad one, known for her ill-mental health, but she has a kind and compassionate heart.  
> Lady Margaret Stewart is the frivolous one, but she can be very intelligent and even manipulative.  
> Lady Janet Stewart is the overly cautious and calm one, but she does at times let her heart rule her.  
> James Stewart, The Earl of Moray is the intelligent one, but he can be very reckless and has questionable morals.
> 
> Eve is intuitive, adaptable, and convivial…..but she is also impractical, impatient, immature, and resentful.
> 
> John is passionate, observant, and patient…..but he is also greedy, selfish, and cynical.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write! 
> 
> Stay safe and stay sane!
> 
> Preview for next chapter: “ For everything that my life has summoned, it has not presented for me a worse person than yourself.”
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 5/9/20(BTW it’s become very inconvenient for me to update every other Sunday, so now I’m doing every other Saturday or Friday)
> 
> Bible Verse: These things I have spoken unto you, that in me ye might have peace. In the world ye shall have tribulation: but be of good cheer; I have overcome the world.
> 
> —John 16:33


	14. Sweet yet Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Margaret have an important discussion. John talks to a friend. Eve and John have a fateful discussion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well finally I have a decent summary! Are your proud of me guys?
> 
> Okay so I’m feeling a lot better so I thought, why not update? Yeah but one thing about this chapter is that it is actually the longest in this story, 7,218 words long. Of course I’m not including the thing at the end.
> 
> Speaking of which, that ruing at the end is so that you remember how old Eve is and her children and all that. Cause I find that sometimes I forget how old people are in the fanfics I read and so then I have to go into familyecho and make a family tree.
> 
> BTW guys I’m feeling a lot better and I’m pretty much fine now...so you can just disregard that author’s note...because I’m fine now...
> 
> Oh and happy Mother’s Day. I’m with my mother...cause I’m still(technically) a child so I kinda have to live with her. If you’re a mother have fun guys!!!
> 
> Okay sorry enjoy the chapter!!!!!!!!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 5/23/20
> 
> Bible Verse: Let us hold fast the profession of our faith without wavering; (for he is faithful that promised;)
> 
> —Hebrews 10:23

***Narrator’s POV*(17 September, 1521, Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland)**

For a nearly a full month Eve had been avoiding her mother at every turn. And while she was sure she could keep continuing with her charade for a long while, she thought it would be best to speak with her mother sooner rather than later.

She liked to think that she had softened towards her mother, despite her still avoiding her, mostly because of what happened between her and John a week previous.

She arrived at The Queen Mother’s rooms and soon she was announced, “ Her Highness, Eve of Scotland, Duchess of Albany,” Eve barely refrained from rolling her eyes at the ‘Duchess of Albany’ part of her title. For she was only that in name and name alone.

Eve gave her mother a small smile, gracing her with a deep curtsy where in which she maintained eye contact. When she rose she briefly looked at the ground before looking back at her, “ Your Majesty,” she said, her voice sweet, yet sour at the same time.

“ Eve,” Margaret said, standing up from her seat as she smoothed down her skirts, ridding herself of all wrinkles which were not there, “ my daughter. Why have you come?” She asked out of genuine curiosity, though she was glad she had come to her at all.

“ Perhaps, I believed I should pay a visit to The Queen Mother, who also happens to be my…mother as well,” she hesitated as if she didn’t accept to be Margaret her mother at all.

She frowned, though she plastered a smile on her face, pretending that her daughter did not just say that, and held her hand out, “ Come, Eve, let us sit down together.”

“ As Your Majesty commands, for I am only your humble servant and your loyal daughter,” It seemed as if every ounce of emotion had left Eve’s voice, as she sat down, as she was bid to.

Margaret sighed, “ I cannot possibly continue with this charade.”

“ Nor can I.”

She placed her hand on top of her daughter’s and looked into her eyes, Margarets’ were filled with confusion, pain, and hope while Eve’s were filled with emptiness as far as Margaret could see, “ Tell me, Eve, I beg of you…what causes you to act such a way towards me? I cannot fathom that I have done something to possibly hurt you in any way, but if I have you just tell me. For the skate of both our sanities…please…tell me.”

Eve took in a deep breath, “ I wish to have a truly honest conversation with you. Free of lies, manipulation, and half-truths.”

Margaret hesitated, though she nodded, still holding her hand,“ Of course…but I would think all of our conversations would be of such.”

She ignored this, looking away from Margaret’s eyes and down at their entertained hands, “ I used to think…I used to think that you were using and manipulating me to get your divorce from Lord Angus. That…you were neglectful of me and a bad mother…but…but I see now that I was wrong,” she laughed a little, “ It would be rather difficult for me not to…not after,” she looked into her mother’s eyes which she now saw were filled with tears, “ I’m sorry, mother, I’m so sorry. I love you so much, please forgive me for every way that I have wronged you. I am sorry,” she whispered the last sentence as Margaret encircled her arms around her daughter.

She shooshed her and tried to comfort her, “ It is alright, Eve. You are just a child, there is nothing to forgive.”

Soon Eve calmed down enough for Margaret to free her from her embrace, though she continued to rub her shoulder, for comfort, “ There is something that I wish to tell you. I don’t…I don’t how to…”

“ Whatever It is…you can tell me, Eve,” Margaret’s concern for her showed in her eyes and facial expression.

“ Months ago,” Eve lowered her voice, “ when John was gone, he in Scotland I in France. I became…lonely so I may have been unfaithful t—”

“ Oh, Eve…”

“ I was not thinking clearly, and I only now realize that I was not a very smart decision…not in the slightest,” she twirled around her wedding ring in her finger, “ It was only twice. But I ended them both just before John came back. At first things were fine between us…I’m fact he was even warm towards me. But when we arrived in Scotland he just became so…so cold. When I asked him why…he told that he knew.”

Margaret paled considerably, “ Oh God, Eve why would yo—what happened after?”

“ We argued…and then he ‘so kindly’ warned me that if I conduct myself in such an inappropriate manner again that he would send me away to Albany and away from our children.”

“ No,” Her mother shook her head, her eyes filled with conviction, “ I will not allow that to happen. That man…how could he believe he has the power to do such a thing? He may be the Regent of Scotland and your husband, but he is not the King. That title belongs only to one.”

“ Of course I know that, mother,” Eve tried not to sound like a child admitting to their parents that they took their diamond necklace as Eve once did to her mother, “ I just…in the moment I allowed my fear to rule me. But I just don’t understand…how could he say something like that? He should be punished…someone should punish him,” she wished that she could now, but she knew she would have to wait a long while until they could gather their allies and then strike at the right time.

“ Likely because he is a man,” a hollow look fake over Margaret’s face as she though of all the men she knew. If only women were more respected and prized than they were…they could rule all places on Earth, she was sure, “ All of them are the same,” she said without a doubt before she whispered, “ well almost…” she smiled to herself.

Eve smiled giving her mother a look, “ What is that suppose to mean?”

Margaret’s face turned a shade of cherry as she shook her head fervently, “ Nothing…it means nothing,” a short silence stretched between them before she broke it, “ Well, on to more…comfortable topics, how are my grandchildren?”

Eve smiled, thinking of her twins, “ Malcolm and Alice…they are my little angels. I feel so much love for them…it is hard to believe I love them so much but I do. Mother, Malcolm is so well behaved…he hardly ever cries and he has the best smile…like father’s,” she smiled thinking of her father, “ Though…he is not like me or John…well he looks like John…but his personality…he is so calm…yet he so smart for his age. Alice is similar…but sweeter if that is possible. I wonder where they get it from? For it is so much unlike John and I,” Eve voiced her thoughts.

“ My father, my deceased brother, Arthur, and my mother,” there was a thoughtful look in Margaret’s eyes.

“ Really?” Eve asked, she never gave much thought to the maternal side of her family…besides her uncle, Henry VIII, thanks to his famous Tudor Tempers.

She nodded, absentmindedly, “ Henry VII, in his youth, was quiet and intelligent…from what I know he liked being on his own, reading books, the outdoors…and hardly ever became attached…which is understandable as he spent his early life in exile. Similar to my brother Arthur, though we will never know how he would have turned out when he grew older,” she let out a deep sigh, “ When my father became The King of England though he became cold, calculating, cunning…he was a good King. And while at times he was not the best father, I know that he loved all of us…always. I suppose Alice is like my mother…she even looks like her as well. The kindest person in the world…”

She grabbed her mother’s hands and looked into her eyes, “ I’m sure that both grandmother and grandfather are looking down on us from heaven…they are with us watching over us and protecting us…always.”

Margaret smiled, nodding, “ Of course, as is your father…always.”

Eve pulled her mother into a hug, which Margaret returned; both of them had smiles on their faces and were more than overjoyed to be reconciled with one another, “ I love you mother.”

“ I love you too, my precious daughter.”

(Later)

John ran his hands through his through his hair as he looked over the parchment given to him by Archbishop Beaton. Beaton needed his permission his signature, to close a monastery.He reviewed over the monastery and saw that it was indeed corrupt…although that was no surprise to him as it was along the border where Scotland and England met. Truly, he despised everything English.

Now that he knew that it truly was corrupt, for he did not want to close a true and good monastery, he willingly signed the bottom of the document. He smiled to himself, thinking of the income it would produce. Although, it would not nearly be enough to pull Scotland out of death. He wondered if Scotland would ever recover, economically and even socially.

After the Disastrous Battle of Flodden in 1513, the economy plummeted into deep debt and as a result they had to sell most of the ships they had, which was 38, and now they only had a few. And the nobility…it was beyond chaotic…even before he became Regent. For they were all looking out for themselves and eager to look after their own interest; if not than to be in favor with him.

He knew that there were many people, many nobles, who despised him. Mostly because of his upbringing in France, they did that he was more French than Scottish…that he was practically a foreigner. And John didn’t disagree…for he was truly French at heart, one could see it in the way he talked, walked, and dressed.

And then of course they also hated him because of his so-called mismanagement of Scotland’s finances. He could not help but roll his eyes at that, he did so often when it involved other…unfavorable nobles he was surprised that his eyes didn’t get stuck in the back to his head. He did not mismanage money, save for when in 1519 when he may have gone on a spending-spree…but he was coping with his depression and grief at his wife and daughter’s death and he got past it. Save for that time he hardly ever spent money unnecessarily, Scotland was in deep debt and he as trying to get them out of debt. Though no one seemed to appreciate his efforts and everyone blamed it all of him. It was all of his fault.

He sighed, sitting back in his seat as he called in one of his grooms, “ Take this to Archbishop Beaton,” he handed said man the document and he bowed and left.

He wondered what Eve was doing now. If she was thinking about him…or with their children. He did wish that she was here with him. He laughed, thinking about how lately his thoughts seemed to drift towards her…and yet they did not often go to his mistress, Ida. Though he was sure that Eve would not have him now…not after what happened two weeks ago. He had ruined it, in his anger and jealousy. He sourly regretted saying what he said. He just wanted to make her feel the pain that he felt, sure he had mistresses…but she did not even seem to care or mind and yet God had to make him care about her actions, even when her very much wished he did not. Of course God would. And now…she hated him and wouldn’t reconcile with him. And she wasn’t wrong for it. If only he could take it back…

“ Your Grace,” one of his guards entered, John’s attention snapping to him, “ Sir Abraham is here.”

“ Ahh,” he smiled, “ allow him entrance.”

Soon enough Abraham stepped into the room, smiling as he did a very deep bow, “ Your Grace, Oh I am so honored that you have allowed me, a humble Knight, to meet with you.”

John jumped up from his seat behind his desk and went to Abraham, slapping his arm, “ It is good to see you again, Abraham,” his friend had stayed behind in Germany for he had to visit his ailing mother and he just now arrived back in Scotland, “ How is your mother, friend? Is she well?” He invited for him to take a seat and so they both did.

“ She is. Her recovery was miraculous.”

“ Well I am glad, truly,” John said.

“ How are things,” Abraham asked as he looked around the office-like space absentmindedly, “ Being back in Scotland, tricky acting as Regent. I have not seen you since France and before that it was…well when you left your wife at your Chateau…but that does not matter.”

John again ran his hands through his hair and sighed, “ Well,” he looked to the window and then started laughing, “ That was clearly a lie. Things are not well at all. It seems everywhere I turn there is an adversary in my path. I am slowly, but surely, fixing Scotland…though no one seems to notice. But I care not, for they could not and would not replace me. Their only other option would be…well Margaret I suppose…but they would enter for they despise her more than me.”

Abraham nodded, “ Sounds as I expected. Although it could be worse…at least your wife…well is your wife,” he complained, crossing his arms like a child. Though he was far from it, being just 6 years younger than John was, he was a full-grown adult.

John chuckled, fixing his friend with a look, “ Are you sure of that?”

“ I am very sure. Anna,” Abraham sighed, “ when Anna greeted me just today, she put her hand on my shoulder and said ‘Welcome back to court, friend. I hope you enjoyed safe travels’ my own wife said that me!” He complained, letting out a puff of air, his frustration showing, “ Because apparently now we are just friends. Not husband and wife or lovers…friends.”

He threw his head back, laughing, “ That is truly amusing, Abraham. But was it not you who wished for your relationship to remain unconsummated after…well you know what I mean,” he said referring to the death of his and Abraham’s infant son and they both crossed themselves, “ So why should you be upset now that she embraces and enforces you both staying as ‘friends’. Truly, I see not what the issue is…unless…”

“ Yes, maybe I care…a bit,” his eyes were filled with longing for her, “ But only a bit. I…How can it be wrong for me to wish for us to truly be husband and wife?”

“ Oh Abe…I am sorry, but I fear you have missed out. Perhaps if this were a few years ago…but it is not,” he shrugged, nonchalantly, “ Or Perhaps there is hope at last. But only God knows.”

“ I wish I knew,” he muttered, before Abraham started smiling again, “ Now enough about me. How have you been, not John the Regent but as yourself…as John the human being.”

John smiled, although it was not one of amusement, “ Well I have been so busy. I haven’t had much time to worry about myself. I…Do not tell anyone, especially not my wife, but I do have a mistress. Her name is Lady Ida.”

Abraham furrowed his brow in confusion, that named seems familiar to him, “ Isn’t that…” he leaned back in his seat as the realization hit him, “ Oh…Oh I understand now,” a cheeky grin on his face.

John rolled his eyes.

“ Your wife’s best-friend…who is just like her…but let me guess more…willing and submissive?”

“ What? I never spoke such words…”

“ No, but I know you John, you see in her your wife. But are you and Eve not well? Why would you need her?” Abraham questioned, truly confused.

John looked down at the ground, it became very interesting to him at this moment, “ I may have done something…and now…”

“ Oh God,” Abraham sighed, “ What did you do, John?”

“ I resigned myself a while ago of your affair with her,” the other man paled, taking on a sheepish look, “ Do not worry, Abraham…with you all is forgiven…mostly all forgiven. As I was saying…and then I found out about her second affair from my spies.”

“ She had another?” Abraham asked, surprised.

“ Yes,” John said, anger clear in his voice, “ Another one…and apparently she loved him,” he started laughing, “ So when I told her I knew…I may have…I may have said that if she was unfaithful again that I would send her away, permanently this time, to Albany and away from our children…”

“ John…” He said in a scolding manner.

“ Now, when I try to speak to her she gives me the shortest answers possible. When I say ‘Hello’ she says ‘Goodbye’,” he ran his hands through his hair for the millionth time that day, “ She is sweet, yet sour; she could scarcely be called my wife.”

“ I wonder who’s fault that is,” John gave him a look, but he ignored it as he continued, “ John…you messed up terribly.”

“ Yes, I know that. But surely she knows that I cannot do that despite being Regent, surely she…”

“ It is the Principle…that you said it at all,” Abraham clarified.

John looked sheepish and somewhat helpless, “ But I did not mean it..not really. Well..maybe a bit…but not completely.”

Abraham fixed him a with a very bewildered look, “ There is not a sliver of logic attached to what you just said.”

“ There is…you just don’t understand.”

He rolled his eyes at his friends antics. This was so typical for him, of course he would do something like this, “ Well there is one thing that I understand. You have ruined your relationship with your wife. There is no chance she will forgive you…”

“ Well, way to be hopeful and have faith,” John sighed, as a smile came to his face, “ It is alright, though. She is cold to me now and so I shall win her back. She has to forgive me eventually. In the meantime I have Ida…and even if Eve does not what to be with me…well…again I have Ida.”

“ So long as you do not have The Original, you will never be satisfied…I would know,” Abraham said, wisely, from experience.

John scoffed, “ I disagree. I simply will be more satisfied with my wife. But if I truly cannot have Eve, no one else will either.”  
 **________________________________________________________________**

***Narrator’s POV*(5 October, Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland)**

Thanks to Archbishop Beaton, now the majority of the French faction knew and supported Eve for the Regency. Such nobles included John Stewart, Earl of Lennox, who happened to be one of my brother’s good friends, and they even were able to easily get James Hamilton, Earl of Arran, and one of Eve’s mother’s known ‘allies’ to support them as well. When it had been so easy it was at first questioned, but given his explanation about how he hated the Regent just as much as they did as well as the fact that her mother’s “support” and “friendship” was so fickle it made it more believable and acceptable. He was now essentially serving as the personal spy as to know my mother’s every move, not that she had made any…yet. But when the time came, they knew that he would be on our side.

It did fill Eve with a bit of guilt, more so now that she had been reconciled with her mother, and now she would be betraying her. Margaret had wanted the Regency for so long…and now she was even taking her allies from her and the Regency for herself. She could tell her mother, but she decided not to. If she did, then things would be ruined between them…absolutely ruined. But she knew that once the Regency was in her hands…she would have to have some sort of explanation for her.

Of course all of her illegitimate siblings, Catherine, Margaret, James, and Janet which thankfully were at court, knew and supported her as well. But it was mostly her illegitimate brother James that would be of some help to her. He after all was rather important in the peerage of Scotland, and was on the Privy Council. Besides, she knew for a fact that she could trust him with anything and that he would do anything for her. He would be the most loyal of her allies. Her sisters…well she supposed that they could serve as spies, but since almost all in court knew them it would be rather hard and impractical.

But this was not public knowledge such as the factions of Margaret and The Duke of Albany were. For now, they simply were to bide their time and strike at the right moment.

Things seemed to be going well, as much tension and animosity grew between John’s allies and Margaret’s. Eve had a feeling that soon one would make a terribly miscalculated move in which many would despise them for, and they would garner even more support. Then their faction could come out of the shadows and she could become Regent.

But for now, things were peaceful. At least at much as it could be at Scottish Court.

The whole court as well as John, now all knew of Eve’s pregnancy. In fact, once the child quickened, John brought her before all of the court as he treated her like a Queen. Nearly yelling the news of her pregnancy. He had called her in front of the entire court “ The Best of Wives and The best of Women”. She knew that John was trying to earn her forgiveness. And he had tried to speak to her several time, though she wouldn’t allow it. How did he expect her to forgive him? She could not. Eve had made sure to avoid her “husband” as if he were the plague. She wished not to talk to him or see him, unless she must. Which was not often as they shared separate rooms; the only time they had to be together was in public. But it was not as if he could go into some sort of deep conversation with her while all the eyes of the court were on them.

Though, Eve found it amusing, yet ridiculous, the rumor that her husband and her mother were together. For she knew that was so far from the truth. Sure, Margaret was more than warm towards John, if only for his influence in Rome, which may help her in her quest for a divorce from Lord Angus, and to keep him from guessing that she was actively plotting against him for the Regency. Just as Eve was…not that either of them knew that nor would they. Archbishop Beaton has told her that perhaps they could use this rumor to their advantage…but Eve thought not to.

She sometimes had a hard time believing that she was actually so close, yet so far from achieving her goal. One that would seem so impossible and far fetched even five years ago.

All they needed to do at this time was to wait.

(Later)

As soon as the Privy Council meeting was over, John made sure to get out of there before he could be bombarded with his advisors trying to speak with him.

His wife had not stopped avoiding him, and if she wouldn’t come to him then he would come to her instead. In that way, she would not be able to get away from him. He could have come to her before, but he wanted to give her time. But he couldn’t wait any longer. Had not she had enough time? Surely she would forgive him now…or at least speak to him.

When he arrived at Eve’s quarters all of her ladies bowed to him, Anne he say that Eve was nowhere to be found in her outer-chamber, he waved over Lady Anna, “ Your Grace,” she bowed to him, “ To what do I owe such a—”

“ Let us dispense with the pleasantries, Anna. Where is my wife?”

Anna gave him a tight-lipped smile, “ She felt ill, so she retired to her bedchamber.”

“ Is she alright?” John asked.

“ Are you truly concerned?” She asked in a condescending tone.

He chuckled, “ She is my wife, and you are lucky that you are Abraham’s wife otherwis—”

She cut him off, eager for him to leave, “ Her health and that of the child’s is perfectly well, it is only morning sickness.”

John nodded, “ Good,” he said walking past her.

“ Your Grace,” Anna called out, causing John to turn back to her with an irritated look on his face, as well as the other ladies-in-waiting to briefly look up from their needlework and books whilst pretending as if they were not paying attention, though they were, “ Her Highness is in secluded prayer and wishes to be alone.”

“ I am sure an exception can be made for her husband,” he glanced around the room, “ ladies.”

He turned back around, ignoring the look on Anna’s face, and opened the door that of which led to Eve’s bedchamber. The door shut behind him and he furrowed his brows at the sight he saw. He had not been in his wife’s rooms since their argument; then it was bare. But inside of her bedchamber, the walls, the bed, and the hearth were a dark red. Everything else was a bland white color.

And Eve herself was on the far side of her bedchamber and was kneeling, rosary beads in her hands, and muttering in a language John did not understand, “ Good God,” he said, mostly to himself.

Eve sighed, mostly to herself and finished her prayer before crossing herself and standing as she rubbed her belly absentmindedly, “ What, have you come to corner me and force me to speak to you?”

“ Well, you are not in a corner...and what are you doing?” He said just as she turned around to face him. He was confused that she did not have any rosary…or really wasn’t in the chapel, “ Should you not go to the chapel, perhaps?”

“ God is everywhere. And I was praying, you know for the health of our unborn child? And our living children as well, and my mother and siblings...well really everyone except for you,” she gave him a sweet smile as she padded over to her bed, sitting on top her bedsheets as her neck rested, comfortably, against the pillows. She closed her eyes and pretended that John was not there. Maybe when she opened them again he would disappear.

John sighed, “ Eve,” his tone was as if he were scolding a child, “ Please do not ignore me. I mean…is it so hard to believe that I am here in good faith?” He walked over to the side of the bed that she was on, moving her feet a few inches to the left so he could sit on the outer edge of her bed.

She opened her eyes and sighed at the fact that he was still there, “ Do you forget what you said to me not very long ago? Threatening to lock me up in Albany? Hmm...do you not remember?”

John sighed, his gaze landing on the wall as he deigned not to respond.

“ Oh, of course not. You only remember that which you choose to. Well I remember very well, John, and you will forgive me if I have a difficult time trusting your intentions.”

He looked at her again as a smile came over his face, his eyes moved down to her belly, she was barely showing...but she still was just a bit, “ May I?” He asked as he stretched out his hand.

An annoyed look came over her face, but she nodded, nonetheless, “ If Your Grace so wishes it.”

His outstretched hand slowly lowered itself onto her belly-bump, which he gently rubbed, as a large grin lit up his face, “ See, Eve. This is not so terrible, is it?”

Eve could see clear as day that there was a certain look of love in his eyes, and of course not for her, Eve could see that clear as day…and it did make her happy to know that he loved this child inside of her, no matter how they both felt towards one another.

“ We could forget both of our past mistakes and start anew. Everything could be good agai—”

“ Good again?” Eve started laughing and soon clamped her hand over her mouth, to stop her giggles, “ You can’t be serious, after everything you have done to me,” her eyes were accusatory, as she slapped his hand off of her bulging belly, “ the cheating, locking me up in France…”

He released a very long sigh, “ It always comes back to France...”

“ Why should it not? You always pretend that it was the smallest of offenses…but it is not!” Eve yelled at him.

“ I am here in good faith,” John reiterated in a calm and collected manner, “ Why can you not trust my intentions? Tell me why is that not enough for you, Eve?”

“ Trust is the greatest of gifts, but it must be earned. But when it comes to you, John...I do not believe I will ever trust you again.”

“ Did you ever trust me at all, Eve?”

She gave him a look, but did not say anything.

“ No matter. You distrust me and hate me for now. But you will not forever. I will earn back your forgiveness,” John said, so sure of himself.

Eve raised an eyebrow, “ Forgiveness? So you are actually apologetic?” she laughed, “ That is truly amusing, John.”

“ I am apologetic. I am truly...sorry Eve,” his eyes were filled with guilt, “ I mean it. Whether you believe me or not…”

“ I do not.”

“ I do regret what I said to you.” he looked away from her eyes that were full of judgments and fury, “ I was angry and jealous that you had taken lovers. And in my anger, my better judgment did not push through which caused me to say such a vile thing. But I did not mean it, Eve, I swear…on my life.”

“ And how do you think I feel, John? You’ve been with, what did you say, twenty women?”

He looked down at his hands, “ No, I said seven.”

Eve scoffed, “ You even counted.”

John rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it as his mind tried to figure out what to say to his wife. He looked into her eyes, “ Eve, they meant nothing to me. I...I care about you. But I was lonely...surely you cannot blame me for succumbing to humanly desires. I am but a man, after all.”

“ And I am but a woman, and I can blame you. I do blame you. If you cared about me so much then you would not have been with them at all,” Eve’s hands unconsciously fisted her sheets; her eyes burned with barely contained rage, “ But that is not the problem, I do not care about them. The problem is that you threatened to take me away from my children! Sure, I knew it wouldn’t actually happen, but it is about the Principle, John. You cannot...you,” she sighed, taking a deep breath, “ sure I can forgive you for your mistresses, I truly do not care about them, but I cannot forgive you for that. I just...cannot,” she said, looking away from his eyes that were full of shock and pain, “ I truly think that for everything that my life has summoned, it has not presented for me a worse person than yourself.”

“ Eve…” John started, but he cut himself off, for he did not know what he should say. He put his head in hands for a long time as he tried to calm down his ragged breath. He was at a lost as to how he could possibly redeem himself in the eyes of his wife. He realized only now that Abraham was right in that his wife would likely never forgive him. He had committed one of the most atrocious and unredeemable crimes, besides maybe murdering his wife, which he would never do. He had threatened to separate her and their children...what kind of husband, father, person would do that? It must be a terrible one, John thought to himself. Which he was, and now he was paying the price. God was punishing John, rightfully so. Why could not things go back to how they were in the early days of their marriage? When they were both warm to one another, their was such peace and they never argued and Eve was with child...and she hadn’t betrayed him and he hadn’t said such a idiotic phrase then. Sure, those days weren’t perfect, not in the slightest, but they were certainly better than now.

Finally, it could have been minutes or hours for all he knew, he looked back up and was met with his wife’s blank gaze which soon turned to confusion and concern at seeing the severely pained expression on his face. It was as if someone had physically broken his heart in half.

John took in a shaky breath as he stood up, “ I suppose I shall leave you now,”He walked toward the door and put his hand on the knob, though before he opened it he looked back at her as their gazes met, “ I am truly sorry, Eve. And if you ever find it in yourself to forgive me, you need only say so. Then everything can be well again. But I will respect your wishes...I will leave you be,” he said before essentially throwing the door open, a clear sign that despite the calmness of his voice he was angry, as it slammed shut behind him causing Eve to flinch.

He walked out as all of Eve’s ladies-in-waiting bowed to him. His gaze raked over them all until his eyes fell on Ida, “ Continue your duties, ladies, there is nothing amidst, Her Highness is perfectly fine,” As he said so they all scrambled back to continue their duties and as he was walking out he discreetly slowness down when passing Ida and whispered into her ear, “ Come to my chambers, tonight,” He breezed past her and out of his wife’s rooms without giving her a chance to respond, though he knew that her answer would have been yes. If he could not have Eve, then he would have the next best thing, Ida. Even if he would have much rather have been with Eve, but she did not want him.

So Ida, unfortunately, it was.

(Later)

Eve could not help it as she tossed and turned in her bed. She much preferred to sleep on her stomach and of course she could not while she was pregnant, but that was not the true reason why she could not sleep.

Her bed sheets were soft and comfortable, she made sure of it, as was the cushion itself. It was suppose to make it easier to sleep, but it was not helping in the slightest tonight. The child inside her belly was kicking without remorse. The pain she felt…well it did not hurt so much but it still did hurt and it was disturbing her to an extent where she could not sleep. But of course, it seems the child slept in the day and was live and awake at night.

Did it know that it was irritating her so much? Did it know that it was even kicking at all? Perhaps it was an instinctual event? Or Perhaps it wanted to get out? Though the babe, of course, would have to wait many more months until it could enter the world. Then her sweet baby would be in her arms…it would be worth all of the kicking.

But she still could not sleep, unfortunately. She sighed, pulling the sheets off of her as she climbed out of bed. She walked over to the road, her hand on her belly, a she opened her doors, seeing two of her ladies-in-waiting, one being Anna, sleeping just a few feet away. They always wished to sleep in her bedchamber, but she didn’t allow it as she liked her alone time.

Eve walked over to the couch and gently shook Anna as her eyes snapped open and she looked around the dark wide-eyed, “ What! What! I’m awake!”

Eve chuckled, putting her hand on Anna’s shoulder, “ It is alright, Anna. It is only me.”

“ Oh,” Anna sighed, calming down but then she frowned looking at Eve in the dark, “ Are you and the baby alright? Shall I call th—”

“ No,” she reassured her, “ I…We are both perfectly fine. I just…the baby will not stop kicking…”

“ Well, what would you wish for me to do? Other than the midwife…”

“ Can you go to John’s rooms? Tell him it is an emergency,” Eve smirked, thinking that John would come running in his worry and that he deserved no less.

Anna looked at her suspiciously, but she obeyed, “ Alright…”

When Anna left Eve walked back to her bedchamber and sat on the bed, waiting for her husband to get there. She would have found it amusing of it was not her of course that they had not been parted for a day and yet she already needed him again. But she only needed him to make the baby stop kicking…not because she wished for him to be here. She hated John with all of her heart, that she was sure of.

The doors to her bedchamber were thrown open and she looked up to see a disgruntled John standing there, “ Eve!” He called out, running to her side as he stumbled, falling to his knees. He looked up at her, “ Are…Are you and the baby…are you both alright?”

Eve laughed, falling onto her back on the bed, her hand drifting to her belly, “ Look at you, huffing and puffing as if you ran all the way from London to here.”

John stood up giving her a very confused look before he frowned, “ You…You I thought that you weren’t well…I thought that…”

The baby kicked me and I groaned, “ No I am not well. The baby…the baby keeps on kicking me. Can you make it stop…please?” I sat up, batting my eyelashes at him when he remained silent, “ Pretty please?”

John seemed to snap out of his trance, “ So you mean to tell me that you called me here under the impression that you were unwell…but all that was amiss was that the child was kicking you too hard,” he practically lamented, “ You cannot be serious…” he had rushed out of his rooms, which Ida was in, for this?

“ I am serious. I can’t sleep because the baby is kicking so hard..much too hard. And I am not overreacting…it hurts…”

John put his hand on his chest, “ Ohhh…you must forgive me. It is my duty as your husband to make sure you are safe and comfortable,” he pulled the sheets back and picked Eve up bridal style.

“ John!” She yelled as she squirmed. Though John put her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her, “ Where are you going?” She asked.

John did not answer, but he walked over to the other side of the bed and got in. John wrapped his arms around Eve and rubbed her belly, “ better?”

Eve sighed, but she laughed a bit, “ A little, but do you know what would make me feel even better?” She asked as she untangled John’s arms from around her and turned over so that she could see John’s face.

“ What?” John asked, a small smile on his face.

“ If you would talk to the baby, maybe it will stop kicking me…”

“ It?” John asked, “ You’re calling our child it?”

Eve glared at him and sat up, John doing so as well, “ Well what would you suggest, John? We do not know whether the baby will be a boy or a girl and therefore we cannot name it.”

“ Alright Eve, be calm and stay steady,” he said as he chuckled. John laid his head on Eve’s belly, though he made sure not to rest too much of his weight on her, “ Are you in there my little mushroom?”

Eve slapped her hand over her mouth as she laughed, “ Our little mushroom?”

“ Yes,” John confirmed, “ Our little mushroom. As I was saying, I talked to Uncle Abraham. I think he should be your godfather. He would take great care of you if…well you know what I mean. And I had so much work today, but as always I got it done. And the Privy Council meeting…my goodness…those nobles are all so arrogant and irritating. If only you could do it for me, right? You know that I cannot wait to meet you…me and your mother,” he looked up at Eve, who was no longer smiling and had a thoughtful look on her face, “ just stay in there for a few more months and after you will get to meet the world.”

“ The baby stopped kicking,” Eve said, “ I suppose I should thank you.”

“ Well, that would be nic—”

“ But I am not going to. Taking care of your children…that is what you are suppose to do. And…And don’t think that this will change my mind…because it will not. This doesn’t change anything,” Eve said in a forceful tone.

“ No, of course not,” John said and Eve could not tell if he was being serious or if he was jesting. But it did not matter if he was or not, for Eve was serious.

“ Alright, then Goodnight…” Eve said pulling the sheets over her and turning so that her back was to John. She shut her eyes and after minutes passed, in which she heard John sighing repeatedly, and she was about to drift off she heard John quietly whisper to her.

“ Goodnight, my wife.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Current Year: September—October 1521

Eve of Scotland

Princess of Scotland

Duchess of Albany

Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

(Painted in 1525)

Title: Duchess Consort of Albany, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Tenure: 6 February 1520–

_______________________________________________

Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 15)

Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

(m. Feb 1520)

Issue: Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

House: Stewart

Father: King James IV of Scotland

Mother: Margaret of England

Religion: Protestantism

Early Life

Born 11 January 1506 at Linlithgow Palace in Linlithgow, Scotland, Eve Stewart is the first child and daughter of James IV Of Scotland and Margaret Tudor. Of Eve’s four legitimate siblings, only one — James V, King Of Scotland —survived infancy. Eve also had five illegitimate siblings — Alexander Stewart, Archbishop Of St Andrews; Catherine Stewart; Margaret Stewart; James Stewart, Earl Of Moray; Janet Stewart— that her father had by his many mistresses. On 14 January 1506 she was baptised by her half brother, James, Archbishop Of St Andrews.

The first six years of her childhood and life was spent either at her own household residence, or the court. Even as a child she was admired by all for her intelligence and beauty. She had a happy childhood, enjoying an unusually close relationship with her father and mother for a royal princess.

Even in her youthful age, she excelled in French and Spanish, and a bit of Latin. Though she was only capable in embroidery and ddI not enjoy it much. Eve liked active and robust things more-so than most girls did. She sometimes even sat with her father as he read and signed documents, increasing her understanding of politics in her tender age.

For a while she was the only living child of her parents. Though she would not inherit since Scotland had semi slain laws. The throne would go to her first cousin once removed, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany. She had two younger brothers, but they died in early childhood.

Though finally on 10 April 1512 her younger brother Prince James was born. Unlike her other late younger brothers James survived past his early childhood. This was amazing news for the Scottish as they had been awaiting a live and healthy Prince for almost a decade. Eve also enjoyed an unusually close relationship with her infant brother, just as she did with her parents.

Tragically this was not to last.

When war broke out between England and France because of the Italian Wars, her father was obligated to counter invade England even though he had a treaty with both countries. He chose to invade England, and when he did so in Northumberland, he was killed in the disastrous battle on Flodden on 9 September 1513. Many of his nobles and common soldiers apart of the Amy were killed, but also many churchmen including Eve’s illegitimate brother, Alexander, the Archbishop of St Andrews

The Princess was very distraught at the death of her father and her favorite brother, though she acted mature for her young age of seven.

Her brother, Prince James, was crowned as King James V of Scotland three weeks later. Since her brother was not even two years old yet, her mother was made Regent as her father’s will stated. Though she could only stay Regent for as long as she remained a widow.

Not even a year later when she married Archibald Douglas, the regency council saw it as the perfect opportunity to install a new Regent, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany, who of which was the grandson of James II Of Scotland, making them 1st cousins once removed.

For months Princess Eve and her brothers were moved around Scotland in their mother’s custody, though eventually Queen Margaret surrendered and retired to Edinburgh to have her child with her husband, Douglas.

Her mother soon after fled to England in fear for her life. Her mother had a daughter whom she named Margaret in October 1515, and just two months later in December 1515, her youngest brother, Prince Alexander, died being only one years old.

Not much longer after in 1517 the Duke Of Albany had left and went for France, The aloud alliance was renewed with France. Her mother, Margaret, was allowed to come back to Scotland and be at court and see her daughter. Though access to her son was limited, he was not at court, only Stirling Castle.

The Scottish court politics are now currently dominated by the spouse, Queen Margaret and Douglas’s conflict with on another. And many factions and plots developed in the Regents absence to France.

In September, 1519, when Eve was 13 years old, she was engaged to Jon Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany as well as Regent Of Scotland. Their engagement was a strategic move on John’s side in order to secure the Scottish throne should his cousin King James V of Scotland die. Since he was the Regent there was nothing to be done about it.

In November she arrived at French court and met her fiancée. At court she showed off her grace and striking beauty, only enhanced by her bright red hair. It was said that she became good friends with many important members in court including, Princess Marguerite and Françoise de Foix.

Life after Marriage to John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany  
  


On the 6th of February, 1520, she was wed to her betrothed, John Stewart, Duke of Albany. In attendance of the wedding were many French nobles as well as the King. So was her bastard brother James Stewart, Earl of Moray, whom was said to be her favorite brother aside from her brother, Alexander, who died at the Battle of Flodden. She received many extravagant gifts from ambassadors, nobles, and foreign royals.

In late April, Eve found herself to be pregnant with twins. Although, the good news was not announced until May.

She along with her husband were both in attendance at the Field of Cloth of Gold in June 1520. Afterwards they were to stay briefly at Albany’s Chateau in Mirefleurs France. Instead of the both of them staying there as Albany claimed he instead left his wife there and left France, causing a very large scandal.

On the 1st of December, 1520, Princess Eve gave birth to twins, a healthy son named Malcolm and a sickly daughter named Alice.

It was unknown at the time, but she engaged in a affair with her husband’s guard and best-friend, Sir Abraham Kolding. During the course of their affair she converted to Protestantism, but kept her true religion a secret and in public acted as a Roman Catholic.

In April 1521, she returned to French court. It was said that she preferred being in France than she did in her own home in Scotland. While there, though it was unknown at the time, she began an affair with Lord Jean Brosse, son of René de Brosse, Count de Penthièvre. Soon their affair ended just before her husband arrived back at court.

The two departed in June of 1521 and arrived back in Scotland in August 1521, the Princess received a warm welcome from the common people.

In October 1521 Eve and John announced to the Scottish court that she was once again with child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this chapter...man stuff happened.
> 
> Eve and Margaret has their big discussion and they made up yay! I felt that it was important that they talk and try to understand each other...I mean Eve could not avoid her mother forever. And she realizes in the process that she was wrong in her perceptions of Margaret and they make up. Hopefully you guys found that chit-chat be satisfying...
> 
> John talks to Abraham, I actually added this entire chapter in like 2 weeks ago and I kept going back and re-editing it and making changes...but now this is the final product. I hope you guys like it. And I did realize that John and Abraham depsite the fact that I keep saying they are friends...they didn’t have any scene together to establish their friendship...so I put in this one! And of course John found out about Eve’s affairs from spies he had in France...yes John is the type of person to do that...and the type of person to want Eve all to himself, but Eve does not want him so he’s using Ida as a...replacement of sorts. But Abraham was right when he said that no one is better than the Original...
> 
> Then of course Eve has acquired more allies...but you won’t really be seeing these allies for a few chapters when they become more important...to say the least. She is one step closer to the Regency yay!!!
> 
> Then Eve and John have their big talk and I have to say that this was hard to write. Not because I didn’t know what to say(honestly it just came spewing out of me and had to type it, you know?)but it was so sad at the end...that Eve wants John to leave her alone because she kinda hates John and John is all sad and blames himself. But it’s not like John doesn’t deserve it...after what he said last chapter...he definitely deserves it...
> 
> And later on...Yeah I just couldn’t help myself guys. I couldn’t help but to put that scene in the chapter and while Eve and John had their fun...it doesn’t mean that they are back on good terms. Because they are not. In fact...Eve and John won’t be on good terms for many chapters...and will have many more ups and downs in the future(cause I’m Addicted to drama and angst!)
> 
> Hmmm...will their baby be a boy or a girl?(guess the comments if you want to) I can’t say...but you’ll find out soon...like really really soon...
> 
> I don’t know if I have said this before in an author’s notes, but Eve and John are endgame. I’ve grown to love both of them, individually and together. An I hope you guys will too...I know that there are many of you who keep saying you what them to be together and have many children. But be patient guys...all in good time...I just kind of find it funny, making you guys wait and all(I think I’m Addicted!)
> 
> Also guys please please stay safe during these times. My next door neighbors literally had 30 people over...so don’t do that guys. Be safe everybody!!! Or as I like to say...stay safe and stay sane!
> 
> Also sorry about the long author’s note...I’m finished now...
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 5/23/20
> 
> Bible Verse: Let us hold fast the profession of our faith without wavering; (for he is faithful that promised;)
> 
> —Hebrews 10:23


	15. Unforgivable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and John have a heated discussion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Have nothing to say until the end. Enjoy guys!
> 
> P.S sorry for any grammar mistakes. I did edit it...but Y’know I’m only human.
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 6/6/20
> 
> Bible Verse: He that believeth on him is not condemned: but he that believeth not is condemned already, because he hath not believed in the name of the only begotten Son of God.
> 
> —John 3:18

***Eve’s POV*(15 December, 1521, Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland)**

When one of my allies, The Earl of Lennox, informed me of my husband in prisoning The Earl of Angus, my step-father, I was nearly jumping for joy. It was such an idiotic move, one of which would make John loose even more support. And since Angus was likely imprisoned unjustly, we can use it as a clause, an excuse, to strip him of the Regency.

But we all agreed that it would be best to do this in June. Why? Well, for one, I will have had my child by then. It would not be very convenient nor would it present strength for me to be with child when I got the Regency. The second and the most important reason would be because, this is when John will be gone from court to briefly check on his lands in Albany, which is in Northern Scotland, as well as to go on progress.

Currently as well, Angus is imprisoned here in Scotland, but he is to be moved to be imprisoned in France. I don’t think that to be very smart, as it would be more likely that Angus could escape that way.

Perhaps after I get the Regency I could order his freedom, and then he may support me despite him being for the English. Or at their very least, he would not despise me.

Oh and I most certainly have a plan to get John out of power and out the way.  
 **______________________________________________________**

***Eve’s POV*(30 December, 1521, Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland)**

It was so tedious that now John and I had separate rooms, it is always such a bother to walk all the way there now that I am so heavily pregnant. Of course, sometimes he slept in my room despite me being heavy with child now and we cannot perform our marital duties. It is quite sweet really when he does. He will rest his head, gently, on my budding belly and he’ll talk to the baby inside of me.

I do not love John, nor does he love me, but such an action as this allows me to question whether I may start to forgive him, despite everything that has happened between the both of us. It does also make me feel a bit guilty of what I and my allies plan to do.

Surely when the Regency is taken from him, he will feel betrayed by me once again. But this time I will have truly betrayed him, and he will not have the power to do anything to me or about it. I wonder if he will even show his face at court again? I know I would not. To be filled with such shame, and…embarrassment. Some may call it cowardly, and it is, but I must admit to myself and only myself that I would do the same.

When I got to his rooms, I held my head high, waiting for the guards to open the doors for me to be let it. But they did not.

“ Will you not open the doors?”

They both at first did not say anything, only exchanging suspicious looks with one another, then one of them spoke slowly and in a nervous tone, “ Forgive us, Your Highness, but…His Grace has made an explicit command for us not to let anyone in, save for the condition of an emergency. Please, Forgive us, Your Highness,” He said again.

I was shocked into silence for a moment, wondering why John would not let me in. The worst thoughts started to cross my mind. Did he find out about my plots? Has someone put falsified or even true information into his mind? But then I shook my head, putting those thoughts aside, surely something would have been done by now if he knew.

The most likely option was that he was with a woman, one of his mistresses. It’s not as if this was anything knew, hardly, and I was certainly not jealous or angry. But even when he was with one of his mistresses it was not at such a time in the middle of the day. And he would let me in, knowing that I would not come for small, mundane reasons.

I smiled, putting my hand on my belly, “ But I am His Grace’s wife. And the reason I am here is most dire,” I lied without any hesitation, “ I know that John would be very upset with the both of you if I was not allowed in.”

“ P-Perhaps, Your Highness,” the guard started, his voice his shaking uncontrollably, “ You could tell us?”

I disregarded him, scoffing, “ Will you both force me to call on Sir Abraham? His Grace’s most trusted friend and subject? Or will you both be good and allow me in?”

They both looked at each other, before one nodded, “ Of…of course, Your Highness. Forgive us,” he said, as they both opened the doors.

I smiled, walking in, the doors closing shut behind me. I looked around my husband’s finely decorated antechamber, seeing that he was not there. But their were various books sprawled out on the floor, as well as lit candles and blankets on the floor. I wondered if he had been working and left all of this out, but it seemed more practical that such items would be in his bedchamber instead.

I made my way over to his bedchamber door, putting my ear to the dark wooden door. I could so clearly hear the sounds of a voice…no two voices coming from inside. I pulled my ear back, now convinced that he had a lover in there. But unfortunately for whatever woman it was, they would simply have to scurry out so I could speak with John.

I held my head high, as I pushed the door open, but I was greeted by a most unexpected sight. One of which I would not wish nor expect to see in all of my life.

I could not stop it as my mouth fell wide open. There John was, his lips on one of my only true and trusted friends, Ida.

They certainly must have heard my loud entrance as seconds later they had pulled away from each other, as they both looked at me.

I recovered from my shock, glaring at John accusingly, but then I turned my anger to Ida, “ How could you! You are suppose to be my friend, and yet you do this to me!” I yelled, not able to control the rage I felt right now.

John took a few steps to get to me, putting his hands on my shoulders as I turned my murderous gaze to him, “ Eve, please calm yourself,” He then looked behind him at Ida, “ Go,” and when he said so, she ran past me out of the room, “ You have to calm down, Eve,” I closed, my eyes, shaking my head as I ignored his request. I only got angrier the more he spoke, “ For the sake of the child—”

“ No,” I said, shrugging his arms off of me as I got away from him, “ What is wrong with you! She was my friend!” I grabbed a vase filled with beautiful daises and threw it at his head, though he ducked just in time and it hit the wall, shattering behind him into tiny little pieces, “ What kind of man are you? How could you…..” I couldn’t finish what I said, as my breathing started to increase, tears falling freely down my cheeks. I put my face in my hands as my body shook in sobs.

I felt John’s strong arms wrapping themselves around me, enveloping me in his much needed warmth. I leaned into the comfort he provided. But after a few minutes I pulled away from him, sitting on his bed, with my hand on my stomach.

“ Why are you doing this? Why? Of all the women and whores you could choose, why would you choose to have her, John? Do you know how much this pains me to see this? Why?”

John sighed, looking guilty, as he sat on the bed next to me. But he just stared at the wall, before slowly turning his head to look into my pleading eyes, although his seems to be void of any emotion, “ You have no right to say that when you shared a bed with my most trusted friend not very long ago. And Eve…Ida is not just some insignificant whore I chose,” I flinched, taking in a breath at the use of that name, “ And as far as I was aware you did not care who I chose share my bed with…it is not as if you are there to warm it.”

I gaped at John, “ You cannot be serious, John, you can’t be serious…”

“ I am, surely you do not expect me to be a nun, like you,” He said chuckling, though he stopped at the look I gave him. He sighed, sitting in the bed next to me and grabbed my hand, placing a kiss on it, “ You are with child and even if you were not, we both know you would not choose to be with me and, of course, I will not force you. So it is my right t—”

“ No,” I said pulling my hand out of his, “ I don’t…I don’t care, alright? I don’t…but her…she…she was friend,” I shook my head, “ I would not expect you to understand or value friendships.”

“ Correct me if I am wrong, but did you not entertain an affair with my greatest friend?” He then started laughing, though it was clear that nothing was funny to him, “ Oh, Eve,” he said, grabbing a strand of my hair and twisting it around my finger, I honestly did not know what to say, “ You are so funny. You love blaming and accusing people, but when it is done to you…well you can not handle it.”

“ That is not true! You have no idea…” she cut herself off as she sighed, standing up, “ You know what, John, fine. You’re right I have a very contradictory character, forgive me for being human. You can have all the whores you want, even if it so pleases you to have Ida of all women. But know and remember that you will never ever earn my forgiveness, especially not now,” she looked him up and down, her gaze full of rage and hate for him before she turned around and stormed off, her skirts flowing behind her.

**______________________________________________________**

***Narrator’s POV*(3 March 1522, Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland around 1 am)**

Eve’s eyes snapped open as she felt the pain of her impending labor begin.

She looked over to her side, shaking John until he eventually woke up, “ Eve? What’s wrong?” He asked as she groaned, “ Are you and the baby alright?”

“ You…you need to get Lady Anna or Lady Ida, or any of my ladies. The baby is coming,” she said, standing up going over to one of the dressers, as she leaned on it holding her belly. She breathed in and out, closing her eyes. She really did not want to go through this pain again. But she wanted her baby to get here and to be safe and healthy, so she would deal with the excruciating pain. All women did.

John looked at her, his mouth agape. He had never seen a woman in labor before. He was at a loss as to what he was suppose to do, despite the fact that she had just told him.

“ John! Hurry up!” She screamed in pain.

He quickly jumped out of the bed, putting on some shoes and he essentially sprinted out of their bedroom in a whimsical panic. She was sure that despite John having deceased children by his late wife, he had never seen a labor so…intimately before.

Minutes later, Ida and Anna came rushing into the room. Ida sat on the bed, as Anna walked up to her, “ The midwife, is coming. She and the other ladies should be here soon. Just hold on and be strong, everything will be fine, Eve, Alright?”

Eve ignored her too engrossed in the pain. She thought that it was going a little bit faster than her first time. She thought that was something good at least.

“ Come, you should sit down on the bed,” Ida said, as Anna walked a few paces away. She knew that Eve just needed space. Anna had been there for Eve’s first labor so she knew what she needed and when. She knew now that she needed space and to not be coddled and comforted.

“ Leave her be until the midwife comes,” Anna said to Ida who contemplated it for a moment before nodding.

Even though Eve had been very cold towards Ida, she was still in favor as being one of the only one of her ladies, aside from Anna, whom Eve trusted. She could not just toss her aside for that reason. True trust and loyalty were in very short supply these days…or any days really.

All one had to do was look at whomever they thought their friends were..and even their family. Sure, they may have been loyal to them now, but what about in the hard time? Would they still be there?

Eve thought that it was funny, despite her pain, how life worked in such ironic ways.

_(A while later, John’s antechamber)_

After Eve’s labor started, and he had been kicked out of her rooms, John decided to go back to his rooms until the baby was born, and he invited…well commanded Abraham there as well. And a while ago his friend, still half-asleep, actually wattled into his rooms giving him a lousy excuse for a bow. And over the course of the next hour, it seemed that some believed his rooms were heaven on Earth. For Eve’s bastard siblings, Catherine, James, and Janet, came waltzing in as if they owned the place, and he was far from it. John rolled his eyes at their gal, but he allowed them to stay…though he was starting beginning to regret it.

“ Well, that marks hour three,” James said, glancing at the clock. He crossed his arms and sighed, “ How long shall this take? Why cannot the child be born immediately?”

“ Clearly you do not understand childbirth in the slightest,” Janet scolded her brother, “ This kind of thing takes hours…days even. You cannot rush it, Eve likely is not even close to delivering. The birth of this child could mean the loss of her life. And yet, you say ‘this is taking too long’ like some impatient child,” she shook her head, giving him a dirty look and James shut his mouth..at least for now he did.

A long silence stretched over the room and Catherine, not able to stand it any longer, broke it first, “ Why do not we play a card game? Primus, perhaps?” She looked around at all the inhabitants in the room who were all either glaring at her or frowning at her, “ What? Perhaps instead we sh—”

She was cut off by John’s laughter. It was the first sound he had made since he told them, albeit reluctantly, that they could stay. He shook his head as his smile fell off of his face, “ You want us to play Spanish Primera?” He said it in a way that let everyone know his hate for the game…or really the Spanish. He scoffed, “ Should not you and your sister be in the birthing chamber? You know, helping my wife deliver of a healthy child?”

Catherine laughed nervously, “ Well you see…”

“ Eve does not trust us,” Janet said for her sister, as she patted her shoulder, “ She only wants women in their who have either had children of their own, or have experience in labors. I suppose it is a good idea, for no ones else would be of use…besides her comfort perhaps. But she does not want anyone’s comfort. I do not know about many of her ladies, but I do know that Her Majesty is well experience and Lady Ida, our friend, has seen and helped with her mother’s many births,” she shrugged, “ We shall do as Command even if we do not like it: ‘tis better to be safe rather than sorry.”

“ Who said that?” Abraham asked.

“ I just did,” Janet said, while Catherine rolled her eyes, her smile returning to her face.

“ Oh, it is practically our sister’s motto. And besides,” Catherine put her hand atop where her heart was, “ I believe that Eve would wish for us to comfort me keep close to one another in such a time. She would want us to be joyful and not worry ourselves until we are sick for her wellbeing, yes?”

James, who stayed quite since Janet’s scolding of him, decided now he was done being quiet, “ Oh, we all know that is not true. Eve is in pain right now, as Janet so kindly informed, and she would want us to suffer too.”

There was a long pause in the room as everyone looked at James, but then they all bursted into laughter, save Catherine who gave them all disapproving looks, “ Oh come now, Janet, surely at least you, of all people, would agree with me?”

Janet looked sheepish for a moment, “ Catherine…I love our sister very much. But I cannot deny that she wishes for everyone to be in pain with her. I speak only the truth,” Janet shrugged her shoulders; Catherine gaped at her, “ I know I would,” she muttered under her breath.

After a moment Catherine calmed down, “ Fine,” she threw her hands in the air, “ Now…shall we play Primus?” John gave her an irritated look.

“ I don’t know how…” James started.

“ Wonderful!” John called out, clapping his hands, “ Primus it is!” He sent for a servant to fetch the cards as he, Abraham, Catherine, and Margaret were all dealt hands by John.

“ Oh, you just want to exclude me that badly that you will play a card game that you hate,” James complained, crossing his arms, again like a child. Why should they get to have fun playing Primus, while he just sat here and watch. It was like at those parties his mother would throw all over again. Where she would invite her nobles friends, albeit it would be the lower ones, over matter and they would drink, gamble, and do other ungodly things while he was doomed to sit at the children’s table all alone because the other nobles left their children at home. The only reason why his mother had these parties was because of the allowance his father, The King, provided her with. He shook his head, putting those thoughts out of his mind. Now his mother was very far away from him, when she last wrote to him a month ago she was in Southern Scotland, living in comfort which James paid for. With God’s help he would never have to see her again…at least not until she died…but she seemed to want to live. It mattered not, for James was not a respectable noble, a Privy Council Member, and technically an advisor to Albany.

John raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, “ James Stewart, son of the Grand King James IV and The Earl of Moray cannot play Primus? How shameful…you would think someone of your status would be more…cultured…even if Primus is a Spanish card game,” a smile played in the edge of his mouth as James glared at him, “ And I do not hate this card game…I just hate Spain and anything having to do with it…you really should crossing your arms, Moray, it makes you look like a child.”

James slowly uncrossed his arms, and stopped talking for he was throughly embarrassed, mostly by Albany’s last comment.

“ Why do you hate Spain?” Janet asked, curious as to how the Duke could have so much contempt for an entire country.

John scowled as he practically slammed one of his cards down on the fragile wodden table, which shook with the impact, “ Did I hear you correctly? Did you just ask me why I hate Spain?” His voice was clam, steady when he said it, but he was on the edge of anger, Abraham knew that.

“ Yes,” Janet said, not realizing the problem in her question…or how angry it made John, “ I do not presume you are that old that your hearing is leaving you…or is it…” Janet joked as she started laughing. Though she was the only one laughing as her siblings had nervous looks on their faces, for they saw John’s anger clear as day, and Abraham and John were far too upset to laugh. It seemed that Janet let go of her cool state of mind at the wrong times.

“ I do not know if you remember,” John started, “ But I have lived the majority of my life in France. And Spain…” he scoffed, as of the word itself was a sin, “ Spain is the most wretched of lands, and only foul and horrid souls live there. I would think that because of what happen to your father that you would not have so much regard for Spain. Curse them all!”

“ What do you mean ‘because of what happens to our father’? That had not a thing to do with Spain.”

“ That is far from the truth,” John said, his eyes burning with rage.

“ It had everything to do Spain,” James said in a quiet voice as he and Catherine shared a look with one another and everyone else in the room turned to them.

“ Would you be so kind as to explain that to me?” Janet practically demanded. She did not understand why everyone in the room, save John now, had such hate for Spain, “ I truly do not understand.”

“ Perhaps you were too small to remember, Janet,” Catherine took over, she was barely stopping her hands from shaking and dropping the cards.

“ I was eleven…not seven.”

“ Still a child,” James said.

“ And you both were not?” Janet countered, getting frustrated with her siblings.

For a long time James has Catherine glared at Janet and she glared back at them until finally Abraham broke the silence, “ Alright, everyone. There shall not be any fighting in here. You were all children, really, and by the way you all act you still are now.”

The Stewart Siblings all gave him a look, but he just shrugged as Catherine spoke, “ In 1513 France and Scotland were in alliance with one another. Of course, at the time the whole mess with the Italian Wars was going on and England happened to be an enemy of France and was fighting against them and with the Spanish. So the Then King Louis asked called our father and we all know our father…how honorable he was and so he answered the call to arms. Father gathered as many men as he possibly could, they said it was 40,000 men…though I know most of them were untrained commoners. I know not whether the quantity was true or not. But Father rode with those tens of thousands of men, including our late brother Alexander, to England for a counterattack, for most of England’s forces were in mainland Europe. At first things seemed to go well, England was not ready or were they expecting our attack…so the only armies they met were of the lords in Northern England…but soon enough…soon enough they were met with a smaller, yet well-trained army led by Henry VIII’s Spanish Queen, Cathrine of Aragon, whom might I add was several months pregnant. They say he fought valiantly and honorably…but we lost nonetheless. Tens of thousands our men dead, we lost so terribly…husbands, fathers, and brothers were lost that day; the worst day in the history of Scotland,” by the time Catherine finished her fists were clenched and she was shaking in anger, “ All because Spain wanted some territory in Italy.”

In Janet’s mind she wanted to tell Catherine that then that would make it England’s fault…not Spain who only had an indirect effort in it…and then again it was war…but she dared not in the current state her sister was in.

For what seemed like forever they played their card game in silence as John won the first round. And when they were starting the second round, the doors to John’s quarters opened revealing Margaret, who had a wide smile on her face…and for whatever reason was holding a bowl of grapes.

“ Is the baby born yet?” James asked, though everyone ignored him for they all knew that as it had only been a few hours and the child was of course not born yet.

“ How is Eve?” John asked, a slight amount of concern in his voice. He truly was worried about his wife…he feared her and or the child dying. And despite how their relationship had been rather terrible lately…he still wanted her to live at all costs.

“ Eve is not well at all. She’s having contractions…she’s in labor for Christs sake!” Margaret popped a grape in her mouth as she said this, “ I only stopped by here to say that everything is going as expected…for those of you who aren’t familiar with this…namely you James, the first hours are always slow so do not expect anything to happen now or anytime soon for that matter.”

“ Well…maybe I can help,” Janet suggested.

“ Oh no!” Margaret shook her head vigorously, “ You will only make things worse. Currently the only people in there are the doctor, the midwife, The Queen Mother, Lady Anna, and…and Lady Ida,” Margaret paused, giving John a look, “ The midwife and Eve kicked the rest of the ladies-in-waiting out.”

“ Why?!” John demanded, “ Whatever happened to strength in numbers?”

Margaret shook her head, “ I forget whom I talking to..and room full of men and childless women, no offense sisters.”

“ Offense taken,” Janet mumbled underneath her breath.

“ Yes, so as I was saying. The more people who are on the birthing chamber the worse. When one is royalty, such as our sister, there tends to be many useless people in there who only cause it to become…unclean. The only people who should be in there are people of actual use. Ida and myself get the clean linen, boiling water, rags, grapes and water,” Margaret said as she popped another grape in her mouth, “ that is what these are for. The Queen Mother and Lady Anna…comfort Eve and help, that is if they even need it, the midwife and the doctor which actually contribute most to the labor. The labor won’t be over for at least a couple of hours if Eve is lucky, if she is an unlucky person we could be here at this time in two days as well. But if everything goes well and normally her babe shall be born either late tonight or early tomorrow. So does everyone understand? Yes, alright I must return to our Dearest Eve,” she gave a curtsy for John’s status placed him above her, despite her status being high as the illegitimate sister of Boy-King James V.

She turned on her heel and left, a certain haste in her step to return back to her sister.

“ So…why did she have the grapes?” James asked and everyone groaned, “ What!?”

_(Meanwhile Eve’s chambers)_

“ Oh God, Oh God,” Eve complained as she felt another contraction, it was like a surge if pain, like a knife, moving through her and cutting her up.

Her mother, Queen Margaret, was on her right. Lady Anna was on her left. Lady Ida had gone to fetch some more rags and linens along with holding water.

“ Why does it hurt so much, mother?” Eve tried not to scream out as she squeezed both her mother and Margaret’s hand, “ I don’t remember it hurting this much last time…oh it was so long ago.”

“ It is alright Eve, I know that it hurts now, but soon it will all be over and your previous child will be in your arms. But until then you must endure, like the strong Scottish Princess that you are. I know that you are strong enough to make it through this.”

“ Oh Mother,” Eve groaned, though she sighed when the pain lifted…but she knew that soon it would come back again and again and again.

Moments later Margaret entered, curtsying to Eve and Margaret briefly, before she came to be next to Anna, “ Your Majesty,” she greeted Margaret with a nod, “ Your Highness, these are the grapes.”

Eve took some, “ What took you so long, Margaret? Did you go all the way to France to get them?”

“ Forgive me, my sister, I informed His Grace of your condition.”

“ Why? It is not as if he even car-ahhhhh!” Eve yelled as she felt an especially painful contraction, “ He just…He just wants the child to be out and for it to be a boy, I know it…” she panted out as she tried to breathe and not scream, “ He does not care so much about me…oh god this hurts.”

“ I am sure he cares about you in some measure, Eve,” Her sister tried to reassure her, “ But you must focus on yourself and your child now.”

“ Yes, of course,” she muttered, it was what everyone was saying. That she needed to focus on delivering the child and breath and stay calm and that she needed to keep her strength…but she already knew that. This was not her first child…though it seemed like decades had passed since the twins were born and while she knew that they had been worse than this one, for they had almost killed her, because it felt to be so far away she could not intimately remember what it felt like and so this seemed to be such terrible pain to her.

But she just had to breathe and when the time came to push and try to ignore the pain…then she would have her child. And with God’s help he or she would be healthy and beautiful.

_(Later, around 7 pm)_

“ What is it?” Eve asked as she slumped back on the pillows. It had been eighteen long and hard hours before her baby was finally born. She would’ve wished to avoid it, but of course she couldn’t. And despite the fact that it was far from easy it was easier than her last labor which lasted much longer than the amount of time this one did.

At first no one in the room responded and Eve feared that there was something wrong with her child, but then Anna smiled, as the midwife showed the baby to her in the light, “ You have a very healthy and very beautiful baby girl!” Anna exclaimed a wide smile on her face. The others, even if they had been with Eve for longer, did not know Eve nearly as well as Anna did. She knew that Eve would not be disappointed with her child’s gender.

Eve smiled tiredly, “ Let me hold her,” she said, and seconds later her daughter was in her arms. She looked so beautiful, and she could see that she did have some of John’s looks and she had a brown-red hair color which she was sure would darken over time and of course blue eyes as almost all newborn babes did. But overall she looked more like her, and she was glad for it. “ She takes after me,” she commented. She smiled, but then frowned. They said that Alice was healthy, and while she was not sickly and frail she was certainly not very healthy either. They said this child was healthy as well, but what if she was not? She didn’t know what she would do, or if she would be able to handle it if something were to happen to her sweet baby girl.

Nearly an hour later after the sheets and the linen had been changed and Eve and the baby were put into new clothes. Eve and her daughter were ready to be presented to John.

He walked into the room, dismissing all of the ladies as he sat at his wife’s side, gazing intently at his newest daughter, “ Have you picked a name for our beautiful daughter?”

She looked at him surprised, remembering that he had wanted control over the name last time, his son at least. But she quickly recovered, “ I…I think we should name her Anne-Marie,” she stated. It was not a very commonly used name, but it was a purely French one and she just liked the name.

John raised an eyebrow, chuckling, “ That is a very French name, but it is wonderful nonetheless,” he smiled as he tried the name on his tongue, “ Anne-Marie…our little Marie,” John thought that he looked a bit like her deceased half-sister, Anne. They both had dark blue eyes, a head full of hair…even at birth, even their smile was the same; he realized when the child smiled at him. Maybe she would be just like her…but hopefully she would live a long and healthy life unlike his first Anne…second time was the charm right?

“ You are not disappointed, are you?” The sound of Eve’s unsure voice, very much unlike herself, brought him out of his thoughts, “ That she is a girl rather than a boy?”

“ No…no how could I possibly be disappointed? Or you think that little of me…”

Eve opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it before opening it again, “ I do. Can you truly blame me, John?”

A look of hurt came over John’s face, he reached for Eve’s hand, but he then thought the better of it at the hard look Eve gave him. John looked down and sighed…why was he even surprised? He and Eve had scarcely spoken since she found out about Ida…except for the times where Eve sent for one of her ladies-in-waiting to bring him to her so he could talk to the baby so it would calm down and stop kicking her…and then he would stay as he did tonight; that was until she went into labor. He shook his head and produced his best smile, “ May I hold our dear new daughter?”

She nodded and handed Marie over to him; she didn’t let her daughter go until she was sure that John had her. When he did he kissed her forehead and gently rocked her, “ Oh…my little Marie…” he said as the child cooed at him, “ I love you so so much…more than life itself. You are the most precious creature I have ever laid my eyes on and I will always protect and love you…always,” he promised his new beloved daughter.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Current Year: October 1521—March 1522

Eve of Scotland

Princess of Scotland

Duchess of Albany

Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

(Painted in 1525)

Title: Duchess Consort of Albany, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Tenure: 6 February 1520–

_______________________________________________

Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland **(age 16)**

Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

(m. Feb 1520)

Issue: Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

**Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)**

House: Stewart

Father: King James IV of Scotland

Mother: Margaret of England

Religion: Protestantism

_Early Life_

Born 11 January 1506 at Linlithgow Palace in Linlithgow, Scotland, Eve Stewart is the first child and daughter of James IV Of Scotland and Margaret Tudor. Of Eve’s four legitimate siblings, only one — James V, King Of Scotland —survived infancy. Eve also had five illegitimate siblings — Alexander Stewart, Archbishop Of St Andrews; Catherine Stewart; Margaret Stewart; James Stewart, Earl Of Moray; Janet Stewart— that her father had by his many mistresses. On 14 January 1506 she was baptised by her half brother, James, Archbishop Of St Andrews.

The first six years of her childhood and life was spent either at her own household residence, or the court. Even as a child she was admired by all for her intelligence and beauty. She had a happy childhood, enjoying an unusually close relationship with her father and mother for a royal princess.

Even in her youthful age, she excelled in French and Spanish, and a bit of Latin. Though she was only capable in embroidery and ddI not enjoy it much. Eve liked active and robust things more-so than most girls did. She sometimes even sat with her father as he read and signed documents, increasing her understanding of politics in her tender age.

For a while she was the only living child of her parents. Though she would not inherit since Scotland had semi slain laws. The throne would go to her first cousin once removed, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany. She had two younger brothers, but they died in early childhood.

Though finally on 10 April 1512 her younger brother Prince James was born. Unlike her other late younger brothers James survived past his early childhood. This was amazing news for the Scottish as they had been awaiting a live and healthy Prince for almost a decade. Eve also enjoyed an unusually close relationship with her infant brother, just as she did with her parents.

Tragically this was not to last.

When war broke out between England and France because of the Italian Wars, her father was obligated to counter invade England even though he had a treaty with both countries. He chose to invade England, and when he did so in Northumberland, he was killed in the disastrous battle on Flodden on 9 September 1513. Many of his nobles and common soldiers apart of the Amy were killed, but also many churchmen including Eve’s illegitimate brother, Alexander, the Archbishop of St Andrews

The Princess was very distraught at the death of her father and her favorite brother, though she acted mature for her young age of seven.

Her brother, Prince James, was crowned as King James V of Scotland three weeks later. Since her brother was not even two years old yet, her mother was made Regent as her father’s will stated. Though she could only stay Regent for as long as she remained a widow.

Not even a year later when she married Archibald Douglas, the regency council saw it as the perfect opportunity to install a new Regent, John Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany, who of which was the grandson of James II Of Scotland, making them 1st cousins once removed.

For months Princess Eve and her brothers were moved around Scotland in their mother’s custody, though eventually Queen Margaret surrendered and retired to Edinburgh to have her child with her husband, Douglas.

Her mother soon after fled to England in fear for her life. Her mother had a daughter whom she named Margaret in October 1515, and just two months later in December 1515, her youngest brother, Prince Alexander, died being only one years old.

Not much longer after in 1517 the Duke Of Albany had left and went for France, The aloud alliance was renewed with France. Her mother, Margaret, was allowed to come back to Scotland and be at court and see her daughter. Though access to her son was limited, he was not at court, only Stirling Castle.

The Scottish court politics are now currently dominated by the spouse, Queen Margaret and Douglas’s conflict with on another. And many factions and plots developed in the Regents absence to France.

In September, 1519, when Eve was 13 years old, she was engaged to Jon Stewart, 2nd Duke Of Albany as well as Regent Of Scotland. Their engagement was a strategic move on John’s side in order to secure the Scottish throne should his cousin King James V of Scotland die. Since he was the Regent there was nothing to be done about it.

In November she arrived at French court and met her fiancée. At court she showed off her grace and striking beauty, only enhanced by her bright red hair. It was said that she became good friends with many important members in court including, Princess Marguerite and Françoise de Foix.

_Life after Marriage to John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany_

On the 6th of February, 1520, she was wed to her betrothed, John Stewart, Duke of Albany. In attendance of the wedding were many French nobles as well as the King. So was her bastard brother James Stewart, Earl of Moray, whom was said to be her favorite brother aside from her brother, Alexander, who died at the Battle of Flodden. She received many extravagant gifts from ambassadors, nobles, and foreign royals.

In late April, Eve found herself to be pregnant with twins. Although, the good news was not announced until May.

She along with her husband were both in attendance at the Field of Cloth of Gold in June 1520. Afterwards they were to stay briefly at Albany’s Chateau in Mirefleurs France. Instead of the both of them staying there as Albany claimed he instead left his wife there and left France, causing a very large scandal.

On the 1st of December, 1520, Princess Eve gave birth to twins, a healthy son named Malcolm and a sickly daughter named Alice.

It was unknown at the time, but she engaged in a affair with her husband’s guard and best-friend, Sir Abraham Kolding. During the course of their affair she converted to Protestantism, but kept her true religion a secret and in public acted as a Roman Catholic.

In April 1521, she returned to French court. It was said that she preferred being in France than she did in her own home in Scotland. While there, though it was unknown at the time, she began an affair with Lord Jean Brosse, son of René de Brosse, Count de Penthièvre. Soon their affair ended just before her husband arrived back at court.

The two departed in June of 1521 and arrived back in Scotland in August 1521, the Princess received a warm welcome from the common people.

In October 1521 Eve and John announced to the Scottish court that she was once again with child.

It was said that during this time the couple became very distant towards one another, beyond proper protocol and what was expected.

**On the 3rd of March 1522 Eve and John has their third child together, a healthy girl named Anne-Marie.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys...do not be so mad at all the time jumps because starting in chapter 17 the time starts to pass really slow. Hopefully this doesn’t mess with pacing too much...but this is what you sign up for in historical fanfiction.
> 
> So Eve is closer to striping John of The Regency and she plans to do it in June...who knows whether it will work out or not(I do but obviously I can’t spoil things!)
> 
> And Eve finds out about Ida...I mean it was bound to happen. John should have known he would not be able to hide her forever. And their argument...it will be wildly difficult for them to make up after THIS.
> 
> Although something that I do want to stress is that from here Eve and John’s marriage will go downhill...even worse than what happened this chapter. And events happen that change both John and Eve for the better, and make them better suited to be together.
> 
> John makes very many mistakes in this chapter in the last one and the one before and I know now everybody basically hates him. But I promise that in a few chapters you won’t hate him as much be may even grow to love him, as I do.
> 
> And warning John in the future does some questionable and mysterious and strange things that may not make much sense at the time, but in the future they will be explained. And you get even more insight into how John thinks.
> 
> As for Eve...well let’s just say that as the chapters go on...Eve’s mental state starts to become questionable...even if she and others do not notice it at first. And uhh she makes mistakes as well. That’s all I’m going to say...cause all will be revealed in time.
> 
> And that labor scene(s) were a lot of fun to write. I just could not help but bash Spain...I feel that it’s right that most of everyone would hate Spain. I mean they’re actions and wars don’t just affect France...it really does affect everyone.
> 
> Also I hope you guys aren’t too mad about Eve and John having a girl, Anne-Marie. But at least she is healthy! And they can have boys in the future as Henry(The Hated) VIII once said.
> 
> Eve and John won’t make up for quite a few chapters...and when they do make up...they both change a lot...so interpret that however you want.....
> 
> Oh and next chapter is the start of what I call “The Regency Arc” which lasts for quite a few chapters! I hope you are excited about The Regency Arc as I am...it will be pretty interesting and tumultuous.
> 
> Quick question though. Do you guys think that all of John’s actions are unforgivable?(I did say that things would only get worse in their relationship)
> 
> Preview for next chapter: “ Forgive me for the interruption, but there is a very important matter that I must inform you of.”
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 6/6/20
> 
> Bible Verse: He that believeth on him is not condemned: but he that believeth not is condemned already, because he hath not believed in the name of the only begotten Son of God.
> 
> —John 3:18


	16. The Regency Arc, Part 1: Queen Without Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No summary, just read!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storytime: Is it just me or are children a handful? Over the last while my siblings and I have been babysitting our niece and nephew. And I tell you they are a handful! So if any of you guys have children...and you haven’t gone insane kudos to you! They left, right, and I thought they were gone for good. And then the next day they came back and they are still here and I’m so exhausted. But hey...children are a blessing, right?
> 
> Also, Thanks to the lovely author, Athenais_Penelople_Clemence, I have decided to recommend a bunch of authors. To spread the kindness in love and I encourage everyone to do so if you write, and do feel free to leave me some authors to recmmend in the comments if you like.
> 
> The Tudors/Historical/Renaissance: Athenais_Penelope_Clemence, Countess_of_Sherwood, ReganX, VioletRoseLily, ajarofgoodthings, EvilFluffyBiteyThing, FalconHonour, PanBoleyn
> 
> Star Wars: ElmiDol, kelly54me, Cheeky_monkey, Zippa6, MavisMelisande, AjaxsPrincess, dr_roses, Alexia_Imriel_Courcel
> 
> A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones: ReganX, VVSIGNOFTHECROSS, catmanu, ajarofgoodthings, PanBoleyn
> 
> Marvel Cinematic Universe: ElmiDol, ThymeSprite, baby_novak_winchester_67
> 
> Harry Potter: beeezie, jezzie (krith), FalconHonour
> 
> X-Men (movies): jezzie (krith), ThymeSprite, AngelofSnow
> 
> The Vampire Diaries/The Originals: thatsanotherlovestory, Padfoot789, DuchessBelle17,
> 
> These are my recommendations for various fandoms, I will likely be adding more authors in the future.
> 
> As always, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 6/19/20 (It’s Juneteenth for Americans, and the holiday is important to me. So why not update?)
> 
> Bible Verse: If ye abide in me, and my words abide in you, ye shall ask what ye will, and it shall be done unto you.
> 
> —John 15:7 (King James Version)

***Narrator’s POV*(25 May, 1522, Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh, Castle)**

As Lady Margaret Stewart née Hamilton rolled over in the unfamiliar bed she was in, she looked over to her left, seeing her cousin, the sleeping Regent of Scotland and Duke of Albany, John Stewart.

For half of the night he had been clinging to her as if his life depended on it, but just a few minutes ago he rolled over, in his sleep, away from her. For that she was more than relieved. If it was her choice she would not be here, in another man’s bed at all. She would be with her beloved husband, Andrew Stewart, Baron of Avondale and their one year old son.

But she did not have a choice.

Her father, James Hamilton 1st Earl of Arran, essentially ordered her to seduce Albany.

This has not been hard for her as at the age of twenty-four, and with being illegitimate, she had much experience in the art of seduction and she still looked beautiful and youthful, despite her having a small child which had aided in giving her marks on her abdomen.

And while it had not been hard for her to do this, it had not been easy for her either. Everyone at court knew about his mistress, The Lady Ida. It seemed that he was exclusively faithful to her, for no one had seen him take other mistresses when their affair became known months ago.

For two months she had been trying to catch his eye, but she had had no luck at all.

That was until her father had informed her that the relationship between Albany and Lady Ida had ended, and soon after that Albany started to make his interest in her clear. It was like he had already been interest in here but was just hiding it. But Margaret was convinced that it was because of her similar look to his wife, Princess Eve. After all, The Princess was a cousin of hers and they both had red hair, green-blue eyes, pale skin, and similar build.

And so this night had been the first time that they had been together intimately, and she was thankful that he had taken her in his private chambers and not somewhere barbaric, shameful, and or public.

Now that he had stopped clinging onto her, she could do what she sought out to.

Her father did not tell her much, but he had given her a vile of poison. She knew not what kind, but he had told her that it was colorless, odorless, slow-enacting, and most importantly nearly untraceable and undetectable. Though, while it was suppose to be impossible to trace, she was sure that there was some way it could be, though she did not know how.

She hadn’t the slightest idea of where he even got such poison from, he was a nobleman…how would he get it? He had to have had some outside help, she just did not know where from.

She slowly, carefully, and quietly got out of the bed, looking back to see Albany still soundly asleep. She made her way across the room, maneuvering carefully around in the complete darkness save one candle, as she dropped down to her knees. She felt one of the rugs in the bedchamber, before feeling under it and soon her hand came in contact with where she had hidden the vile of poison when he first brought her to his chambers. She only hid it when he had gone for less than a minute to make sure they were given privacy and she was nearly caught by him, but thank God that she was not caught.

As the vile was in her hands, she looked back at the bed seeing that he was still asleep. And so she made her way back over to the bed, but this time she went over to Albany’s side of the bed as she lifted her hand ver where she knew the end table would be and put her hand on the Bible he had on the end table.

She sighed, relieved that The Bible was there. She did not know if it would be as she had memorized everything in his bedchamber before the day light ran out. Her father had specifically old her to put it on the outer covers of his Bible.

She took the cap off of the poison pouring some into her hands as she rubbed it on the Bible’s cover, careful not to get any on the pages. She poured some more on her hands as she rubbed it on the side that held all of the pages together and lofted it up doing so on the back cover as well. She repeated this tedious process over and over again, until there was no more poison left.

The poison was slow acting and one had to be in contact with it for a period of weeks to even start to get sick and a period of months in order to die. So it did not matter that it was al over her hands. Though as they were wet with the liquid she rubbed some on what little clothing she had left on.

She quickly, yet carefully, went over to where her discarded clothing laid on the ground and stuffed the empty vile in one of her pockets, before she went back over to the bed and laid down, waiting patiently for morning to come so that she could leave.

She looked out of the window that was in his bedchamber as she saw that daylight was starting to come, and she knew that it must have been early morning.

Within moments she felt the bed shift as Albany rolled over, to face her with his eyes opened. He was wide awake.

She smiled at him, but he did not do anything in response.

His eyes scanned her nearly naked body, and for a long time he did not say anything. He then rolled onto his back as he sighed, “ Oh God,” she heard him whisper.

“ Your Grace,” she said, her tone was seductive. She put one hand on her bare chest as she climbed on top of him, “ Let me—”

“ Get off of me and leave,” Albany interrupted her.

“ What?” She asked, shocked.

“ I was drunk and I imagined that you were my wife, but you are not…she would never act like so wanton like that…she’s pure and innocent,” he whispered the last part to himself, but she still heard him, “ This was a mistake. Leave.”

Lady Margaret did not need to hear him as she rolled off of him, frustration rolling off of her in waves as she got off of the bed and pulled her gown on in the near-dark. It was not that she was angry at the rejection per say, her pride was hurt.

But it mattered not as for months he would suffer before he eventually died.

She thought about this with a smile on her face, as she left his chambers.

As she exited his chambers and went to her and her husband’s, the guilt started to set in. She and her husband did not love one another, as they both had affairs with others and they both knew this. But…she still felt so guilty. She had begun to fall for him, she thought. It was the biggest reason why she did not want to be with The Duke of Albany, but her father insisted that getting rid of him was best for their family.

Though, before she got to her chambers though, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into another room before she had a chance to struggle, scream, or react at all.

She was pushed against a hard wall, knocking the wind out of her as her vision blurred. Only when it cleared did she see who was standing only a few feet in front of her.

“ J-James?” She stuttered out seeing The Princess’ bastard brother, James Stewart, Earl of Moray and her former lover standing before her, “ What are you doing?”

“ What were you doing coming out of Albany’s chambers?” James asked, his tone conveyed his envy, “ Looking so disheveled…you can’t ha—”

“ I did,” Margaret confirmed as she felt a rush of anger towards James, “ What will you do, James?”

“ B-But…why? Why him?” James asked, helplessly.

Margaret rolled her eyes, “ You are jealous,” she observed, “ Good.”

“ He is a married man. My brother-in-law, do you remember that?”

“ Of course I do!” She yelled, “ But it does not concern you.”

“ I think it does concern me when your affairs concern The Princess of Scotland, my sister’s, husband,” James crossed his arms, looking her up and down as he shook his head, “ Are you trying to get your family out of favor?”

“ What do you mean?” She asked, confused, “ He is Regent, so how could my family fall out of favor? Besides it wasn’t what it looked like.”

At this James paused, thinking that in his anger he may have said too much. But as her father, James Hamilton, was apart of their plot he could tell her…at least a little, “ Margaret…very soon everything will change. The Duke of Albany will be gone, among other things. So whatever favor you may have with him, will not matter soon.”

“ What? What do you mean?”

James waved his hands, “ You will see soon enough. And what did you mean by ‘ it wasn’t what it looked like?’ because it looked to me like you just slept with my sister’s husband.”

“ I will tell you if you tell me what you mean by The Duke of Albany will be gone soon,” Could James be one of her father’s allies? Did he know he was to be dealt with? If he did know…he clearly was kept out of the loop about how exactly he was to be rid of.

“ I cannot, Margaret, it is not safe…for if I told you…I just cannot. You along with everyone will know soon enough.”

Margaret took a deep breath as she made a decision. She reached into the pocket in her skirts as she took out the vile of poison as showed it to James, “ My father wanted me to poison him. You are his ally so surely you know, yes? They just must not have told you of the method. It is a poison that will kill him in just a few months. I used it while he slept, he would never guess what I poisoned.”

James had a look of pure shock upon his face, “ You…” she believed that he knew about this? Why would he know about this? “ You poisoned him? Why would you do that? Why would you think I would know about this?”

“ You are my father’s ally, are you not?” Margaret asked as she started to become nervous. Did she accidentally reveal herself and her father? “ Please tell me that you are.”

“ No!” James whisper-yelled, “ Well Yes, actually, but I did not know about this,” he said frantically waving his arms around to get his point across.

“ B-But you said that…you said that Albany would be gone. What else would you mean by that?” Margaret asked.

“ No that!” James yelled, “ I meant that your father, I and other nobles are planning on taking the Regency from him. And while he won’t be gone…he will be of no importance any longer. What are you and your father planning, Margaret?” James asked suspiciously, “ Why are you killing him?”

“ I don’t know!” Margaret yelled, feeling such pressure, “ Please believe me, I do not know. My father just told me to seduce him and poison him. Beyond that, I know nothing. Do you believe me?”

James sighed deeply, “ I do,” he nodded.

Margaret then got an idea. It was not wrong really, it was just an assurance. That was all. “ There is one thing that I wish…”

“ What is it?” James asked.

“ I do not know how to get rid of this, or what to do with it…and I am sure I cannot hide it in my husband and I’s chambers…he would find it. So I would ask…”

“ You want me to take it?” James asked.

“ Could you?”

“ I…I suppose so, but only because of my affection for you,” He said, taking the vile from her as he put it into his pocket.

“ Thank you, James. I am forever grateful,” she kissed him in the cheek before she quickly dashed out of the room.

James was left in the room alone as he pondered all that he had learned. If he were a good man, he would tell Eve that her husband was being poisoned. And while he knew that Eve loathed her husband, he was sure that she would not want him to die. She was too kind in that regard.

After everything he did to hurt his baby sister…he hated him more than ever. How dare he treat his sister, A Princess of The Blood, like she was some kind of common whore. As far as she was aware his sister had been a good, loyal, and faithful wife. She had given him beautiful children. And yet at every turn he told whore after whore after whore.

Well now he would be punished in more ways than one.

He would suffer by having the Regency taken from him very very soon and he would die.

He hoped that the poison would give him a painful death and send him straight to Hell.

(The Nursery)

John stared in complete awe and wonder at his daughter, Anne-Marie.

He always liked to visit all of the children in the mornings, after morning mass, but before he had to deal with all the matters of The Realm. It would likely be the last time he would see any of his children for quite a while as he was departing tomorrow morning.

“ Papa! I cannot see Ann,” His eldest daughter, Alice, complained. She pouted, “ I ammin short.”

“ Cam you take Ann-Mre out so we see her?” His son, Malcolm, asked him.

John finally took his gaze away from Marie as he smiled at the two twin toddlers, “ I suppose, that I can as she is awake,” he carefully scooped Little Marie out of her crib, he sat down in one of the fancy upholstered chairs as the twins leaned over the arms of either side of the chair.

“ She is cute!” Alice enthusiastically said.

“ She is,” Malcolm softly spoke.

John gently rocked Anne-Marie, “ Indeed, my little ones. The most precious child in the world,” he kissed her forehead, as he gazed at her affectionately.

Anne-Marie at the tender age of two months old was a healthy and beautiful child. Marie was almost always so well-behaved, she hardly ever cried and was always cool and clam. John thought that she got that from him. Her hair was dark brown, nearly black, like his was and in some lights it looked like it was dark red. Her eyes were a dark brown, that she also got from him, but it seemed to him that she got the rest of her looks from her mother.

John especially loved this because it was like he was looking at his wife. Something that he did not get a chance to do often these days. She was a miniature copy, in looks, of her.

Alice was a perfect blend between them both. She was always very sweet and caring and kind. She was the prettiest child John ever laid his eyes. Despite her somewhat ill-health she was always so gleeful, High-spirited, and cheerful. She could pull a smile out of anyone. She would be a wonderful Lady as she grew older.

Malcolm, in terms of looks, was a copy of John. Aside from having red-blonde hair, that grew redder and redder every day, he looked the very same as John did. But in his personality he was not really like John or Eve. He was cool and calm in a way, but he was often quiet and save for his family members largely enjoyed being alone. But he was a kind and very very intelligent child.

He, of course, loved all of his children, but he had a special fondness for Marie. He loved his Little Marie so very much, for she not only reminded him of his deceased daughter, Anne, but of Eve as well. And there was something else as well…though he could not put his finger on it.

“ Goodbye, my Little Marie. I will be so happy to see you again,” he said as he put her back in her crib.

He turned around, back to Alice and Malcolm, bending down to get eye level with the little twins.

“ Now Alice and Malcolm, you know that while I am gone you must be on your very best behavior, hmm?”

“ Yes, father,” they both said.

“ Will you miss me so much?”

“ Yes!” Alice threw herself into her father’s arms, while Malcolm was left out of the sweet moment, and he hugged her back.

When they pulled away, John kissed both of his daughter’s cheeks, looking at Malcolm, “ You know that you can hug me, Malcolm, right?”

“ I do not like hugs from anyone,” the child stated, surprising John very much, “ Only from mama and Alice,” with that said Malcolm performed a little cute and clumsy now for his father, before he and Alice went over to their governesses.

As they left the room, John allowed the shock he felt to show on his face. His son…his little son so right and proper was a good thing…but he would not hug him? But he would hug Eve…

John sighed as he shook these thoughts from his head, his son was only a child and likely did not mean it.

He took one last look at Anne-Marie before he took a few steps to leave the room, but before he did the doors opened to reveal his wife, Princess Eve of Scotland in all her glory. She wore a deep purple gown, the color of royalty and therefore a color that he was forbid to wear, that was complimented with a purple French hood. To complete the outfit she wore a simple pendant, that seemed to be of a French design, though he had never seen it before.

When her gaze landed on him, she stopped in her tracks, turning to her ladies-in-waiting, one of the, being Lady Anna, “ Do wait outside, will you?”

“ Yes, Your Highness,” they both said, curtsying to Eve before leaving.

As they left, Eve sauntered up to him, holding her head high, “ Your Grace,” she greeted him, going over to Anne-Marie’s crib as she dipped her hand int the crib and stroked the child’s cheek.

“ Eve,” John greeted her back, as he just stared at her. After all this time of both of them scarcely speaking with one another, they were now in a room alone together, save Anne-Marie. They were finally alone together and he had not a single idea of what to say to her…his wife.

She turned her head back to glare at him, “ You will address me as ‘Your Highness’, Your Grace.”

John smiled, “ Of course, Your Highness,” He said with no malice in his voice. He was actually quite amused as he continued to smile, “ Though…I called Your Highness Eve so many weeks ago and you called me John as you called out many sweet words.”

At this factual statement, Eve’s cheeks heated up and turned a deep red color as she remembered their escapades from a few weeks ago. She had been feeling lonely without him there in her bed, as he was sometimes when she was with child, and so she had fallen back into bed with him. She cursed herself for it, but she was comforted with the fact that it had only happened once and she would make sure it did not happen again. She silently thanked God that she was facing away from John so that he could not see her blush, which was now fading some, “ I hate you, John.”

“ Well, I do not hate you. In fact, you are the woman I care about most in the world,” John’s words held nothing but the truth, and he hoped, though he doubted, that Eve would see that.

Eve, stubbornly, remained silent.

“ You are so cold and unfeeling, Eve,” John honestly observed.

At this Eve turned around, her purple skirts whirling behind her, “ I am cold? I am not a cold person, John. I only just show my true self to persons who deserve to see it. And one could say that you are hot and cold…you always swinging back and forth between each extreme state of mind.”

John chuckled, “ You are completely and utterly wrong. I would describe myself as cool and warm, I do not show such extreme emotions. It is how I am to everyone…well everyone except for you,” he smiled at her, charmingly, “ It seems that you are able to pull all sorts of extreme emotions out of me that I can hardly hide. Such as happiness, amusement, affection, guilt, regret…”

Eve interrupted John, “ envy…anger. I remember those quite well. Do you John?” Eve gave him a sweet, yet sour smile.

John frowned, “ I do…” he paused as he sighed, “ You know, my words are still true that I said all those months ago, about wanting to earn back your forgiveness. For I see only you. And this time whether you accept me or not, I have decided to be celibate. You know that Lady Ida is no longer my mistress…nor is any other. I will be celibate when it comes to all others, save you.”

Eve smiled, “ You may have given Ida up.”

“ I have.”

Eve continued to smile, despite the fact that her cheeks were now hurting, ignoring those words as she continued, “ But…either you have come to this new…decision in the last few hours or you are lying,“ John looked confused and so she elaborated, “ Did you think I would not find out about Lady Margaret Stewart?”

John looked sheepish, “ I…I did not mean to. It was an accident, Eve.”

At that she laughed, though it was devoid of any true amusement, “ Yes, because it is so possible to sleep with someone by accident.”

“ It was a mistake. A mistake that I regret…wholeheartedly. I just…I was drunk and she is like you in looks. But her personality is…is awful. She is not you.”

Eve looked offended, “ I am nothing like that harlot! Everyone knows that she whores herself out, and I would never be so…so wanton,” she shook her head as she glared at him in disgust, “ I am nothing like her,” she repeated, “ And for you to say so is an insult to me.”

“ I am sorry…”

“Sorry for what? That I will not forgive you for locking me up in France like some common criminal? Or for threatening to once again lock me up, but this time without my children? Or…or for all of your affairs? Or really I know it is because you want me to be some complacent wife who will accept every wrongdoing that you commit…that you can treat however you want and receive no complaints or argument. Well I am not Ida, John. I would not lower myself down to that lower than low level. I would not…For you to think that is also an insult. An insult to me and my character. And it shows that you do not even know me. My mentality is not one of…or a weak woman who you can treat terribly and walk all over and have me say nothing. I am not one of your whores, you cannot treat me so terribly. In fact, I am above all of them combined…far above them! And you…you…you…” she let out a deep sigh as she looked up at the ceiling, “ Safe travels, husband, Goodbye,” she said turning around to leave.

“ Wait…you are not going to bid me farewell when I leave?” John asked.

“ No. No I am not,” Eve said coldly before spinning around and leaving him.

“ Eve…” John whispered, watching in anguish as she left. God, without her he felt so terrible…and empty. For what was life without Eve? Over time he had begun to long for her…more than he did back in August. In the beginning he did not realize it. It had manifested in things that he did unconsciously, such as when he first took Lady Ida as his mistress it was not because he cared about her so much but because he cared about Eve so much. While she did not look as much like Eve as Lady Margaret did, she did act like her. They were childhood friends, after all. They were both so seemingly pure and innocent. And John enjoyed his time with her, but as time passed and he had Eve right there…so close to him, but just out of his reach he could not even stand to look at Ida. He felt such guilt and shame at being with her. And so he had let her go just this month, though he should have quite a long time ago. And his feelings for Eve, well they only grew more and more every second. He knew that he did not love her…for he never loved anyone and believed it to be nearly impossible for him to find. God would not allow him such a thing. But he thought that if they could be together, truly be together, that they could be happy and satisfied.

Sure, he had the children and The Regency…but how was that suppose to fulfill him and satisfy him in his life? It simply could not. It was different everyone, but John knew…no he was convinced that he needed Eve to truly be satisfied in life. He believed that with his whole being.

But how could he possibly achieve that? Eve hated him, she made that quite clear. But what he felt for her…he could never truly hate her. He was sure of that. But he needed to show her that he would be a good husband to her.

He promised himself that when he returned he would show that to his most beloved wife.

__________________________________________________________________

***Margaret’s POV*(6 June, 1522, Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland)**

I picked up my newest granddaughter, Anne-Marie, or as I like to call her Anne. Such a wonderful, beautiful and strong child she is. Though for months I questioned my daughters name choice for her, but it very well may be the Regent’s fault as most things are.

The Lord would have my granddaughter be named a French name? It is ridiculous, but lest, there is not a thing I can do about it. Though I suppose the name Anne-Marie is a pretty name for such a child as her.

The last few days have been heavenly and even perfect.

The Regent has been away on progress, as well as visiting his lands. And my unlawful husband, of course is no longer in the way. The Regent arrested him and transported him to France months ago. I am glad for it, now I will never have to deal with him and his treacherous ways again.

One would think that this would bring me closer to getting a divorce from him, but it has not. I assumed it is because his imprisonment was not exactly just. Even I know that, so perhaps that is the reason why. If only it could be proved that he truly committed some sort of gruesome crime.

But to look on the brighter side Eve and I‘s relationship is flourishing. We talk nearly every day. Eve more-so then when Albany was here. I suppose that with him being gone my daughter feels she can be more free and she can. Everything has been better, I think, with him gone.

If only he could stay gone forever.

“ Your Majesty,” one of my ladies said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

It turned to the maid, Anne still in my arms, raising an eyebrow, “ What is it?”

“ Lord Hamilton is here, Your Majesty,” she clearly waited for instructions, whether to allow him entry or not.

I sighed, looking down at Anne as if she could offer me an explanation as to why he was here. Currently on the latest disagreement between him and my so-called husband, before he was arrested that was, I had deigned to side with him. So we were on good terms. But, he would not come to my chambers without proper notice in the middle of the day unless it was truly something important. So she supposed she would allow him entry, “ Allow him entrance. And do take Anne back to her governess.”

My maid took Anne from me, before bobbing a curtsy and swiftly exiting. I smoothed down my dress, making sure I looked well enough to receive him. And seconds later one of my other ladies entered the room, curtsying to me, “ His Lordship, James Hamilton, Earl of Arran,” she said, and he entered the room bowing to me as my lady left with a curtsy.

I offered him my hand and he pressed his lips to it briefly, “ Lord Arran,” I said in greeting, as well as an invitation for him to tell the reason as to why he was here, as he stepped back.

“ Your Majesty, Forgive me for the interruption, but there is a very important matter that I must inform you of,” he looked nervous, but also peculiar, as if whatever the situation was he couldn’t fathom what the purpose of it was.

“ What is it? Has the Duke of Albany done something again, while away?” I said, it was my first thought. And whether it would prove to truly be fact, I would hardly put it past him, given his history.

“ No, Your Majesty,” He said, lowering his head a bit, and avoiding looking me in the eyes. James was never a man to be afraid or timid…he always kept his composure, so something must truly be amiss.

“ Lord Arran,” I said, with a clear note of authority, “ You will tell me what is going on.” I was tempted to issue a threat at the end of that command, but decided the better of it. Lest he alienate our…shaky alliance in favor of the Regent’s. After all, Hamilton changes allegiances as often as the season changed…whoever was ahead and what suited him best was always his decision. So one could never be too careful in such matters as trusting him.

He let out a breath, before finally looking at me in the eyes, “ In less than a quarter hour’s time there is to be an emergency meeting of the Privy Council, called by Archbishop Beaton.”

I let out a breath, shock crossing my face briefly before I shielded the emotion, “ Why was I not informed?” I snapped at him, but in a somewhat calm and collected manor, “ It does not matter that it was an emergency.”

“ Forgive me, Your Majesty, for I was just informed myself. It seems that I am not the only one either,” He said, leaving me to wonder what he meant.

“ Do continue, Lord Arran.”

“ It seems that every Noble who is known to support you and or be apart of the English facttob was not informed until just now, Your Majesty. Likely to catch us in surprise for whatever they have planned,” he said, seeming to consider what exactly it was the Archbishop was holding the meeting for, especially since the Regent was absent. Perhaps there was some urgent matter that of which needed to be brought to the Privy Council’s attention. But it was still strange to say the least.

I gracefully rose from my seat, smoothing over the nonexistent wrinkles in my gown, before holding my head up high, “ Then we shall not keep them waiting,” I stated, despite the fact that they would likely not have even started by the time we got there.

“ Of course not, Your Majesty,” Hamilton said, before offering his arm to me and escorting me to the chamber where the Privy Council meeting was being held.

When we arrived the guards stationed in front immediately opened the double doors as the both of us entered. Everything was normal, nothing noticeably out of the ordinary at first glance. Most of the nobles were there, and those who were not would likely be arriving shortly. But with another glance, I noticed the person sitting in my seat. It was known to everyone that it was my seat as it was at the right hand of the head. While I did not necessarily have the seat because of my closeness with Archbishop Beaton who would be at the head today, it was mine out of courtesy and respect from my position of Queen Mother.

This was clearly some newcomer, but it would’ve been known, right? And all eyes were on the person, a woman. And as I walked closer to her, I could easily tell who it was. With those dark red, curly locks, I cursed myself for not realizing it sooner.

It was my daughter, Eve.

I wondered why she would be here. It would not make any sense. I wanted to tell her to remove herself from my seat, but I know that it would be far from appropriate in front of most of the Council.

And it was not only that, my late husband’s bastard son, James Stewart, Earl of Moray, was seated in the chair across from her on the left hand side of the head. While he was at every Privy Council meeting and a member, he was not sitting in his usual seat.

Clearly they both were trying to make some kind of message or statement. Their heads which were raised high as if they were above everyone here. The situation confused me so, and I would demand answers from Eve were she not my daughter. My daughter whom I loved so very…very much.

I could have been standing in that same spot for fifteen seconds or even an hour, I would not know. But I am sure that my daughter knew that I was standing there. I took a deep breath, gracefully and calmly seating myself in one of the chairs available at the table.

I was practically fuming, and I am sure that everyone could tell. But I could not control it. Eve, on her face, had a blank and unreadable expression upon her face, giving nothing at all away. Which only served to frustrate me even more. I swear I would have started to physically shake in anger if it was not for the door opening, revealing the one who had called us here for the meeting of the Privy Council, Archbishop Beaton. How he loved it, to make an entrance…I hated it and I hate him.

As he entered everyone rose, myself included, he had a higher rank than everyone except for myself and my daughter. Yet, we still rose since in the Regent’s temporary absence, he had been appointed as President of The Council, and therefore had the powers of a Regent.

When he reached the head of the table, he quickly scanned his eyes over everyone before speaking, “ You may all be seated,” as he said so we all sat back down in our seats, save for Beaton himself as he still stood for whatever reason, “ I would thank you all for attending this meeting on such short notice…”

“ Your Grace, pray tell, why are we here?” John Stewart, Earl of Lennox said, interrupting Beaton, who looked annoyed, but not surprised with his interruption of him. After all, no one really had positive feelings for the Archbishop.

“ As I was saying,” he said in an exasperated tone, though he hid it well, though he immediately changed his face to one of which was serious, “ The purpose of this meeting is to call to attention the issue of whether or not John Stewart, The Second Duke of Albany is fit to continue as Scotland’s Regent,” some of the members of the Privy Council gasped and gave one another confused, yet hopeful looks. Though there were some…no many that barely gave a reaction at all, almost as if…as if they knew what the outcome of this meeting would be. My daughter, her illegitimate brother, The Earl of Lennox, and even Hamilton were one of these people.

It only made me infinitely more suspicious and now nervous about this. Most of everyone did not support or care the Regent, and it was pastime for him to be brought down from his high horse that the Regency had helped to put him on. But the reason why such a thing had not been done yet was because the question would rest on whom would take the mantle of Regent on if not him? Most would not choose me, they did not necessarily hate me, but they did not want me to be Regent or have a substantial seat of power. And the nobles no doubt would never agree amongst themselves of who should be the Regent. And even then there would be constant conflict in how the country should be managed, and God forbid how a serious and extreme crisis should be handled. The only feasible option left was to have a Regency Council where in which there would be no Regent and everything would be voted on by the members, that of which be the Privy Council, but that would be a foolish and laughable option. There would be so many disagreements and no one would get anywhere. After all, we were in a monarchy, to be in a democracy…well that would just be…unthinkable by everyone. Surely that would not happen. So what would? Who would be Regent? I knew not.

I waited with bated breath, but tried my best not to show it as Beaton continued on, “ On the grounds of Straying from his duty as Regent and abusing his power as Regent…and for acting dishonorably towards a Royal, Her Highness Princess Eve. It is agreed by almost every noble on this council that John Stewart should no longer be Regent. And so he will not be.” He moved from behind his seat as he began to slowly make his way around the large table in a circle, “ But then my fellow lords and ladies,” he said, glancing at both me and my daughter, “ that brings up the question of who shall become the Regent. Who among us would put the interests of Scotland first, always?” he said, looking at me scornfully, “ Who would make it their priority to see our country continue to prosper, making all the right decisions? Listening and taking into consideration their advisors and councilors opinions?” It was clear to all of us now that he had someone in mind for the position, but who it was still remained a mystery. I glanced over at my daughter…starting to put the pieces together and I’m sure others did as well, “ A person who the common people would love, as many of our fellow nobles, and would have a legitimate right to this Regency,” he said looking directly at Eve as he stopped behind her seat. Everyone at that very moment knew who it was he was speaking of. My jaw dropped nearly to the floor, and many gasped in shock, “ I know that the majority of us would support Her Highness without hesitation. And so I now present to you, Her Highness, The Princess Regent of Scotland!” He bellowed in a booming voice.

Many nobles, that of which I am sure supported them and knew before hand of her elevation, broke into applause at the statement. And it was surely an indisputable statement, as the majority of the council supported her, my daughter. There was nothing to be done. And soon the other nobles who did not know, whether they liked the idea or not, joined in the applause as well. Though I was the only one that did not, and my daughter was giving me a sad look, with a small frown on her face. I was openly gaping at her, and I knew, but did not care that scrutiny was being thrown at me. It was not as if they could strike me in any way.

How dare my daughter betray me! I was suppose to be the Regent not her! How could she do this to me! How long had she been planning this, with her allies? How could I not have seen this coming? Why must God punish me so? First nearly two decades ago I was forced into a marriage I did not want to be in, but eventually I became fond of my husband. But then God saw it fit to take away all of our beautiful children, aside from Eve and James. Third, my husband dies in the midst of battle against England, my home country. Then when I truly fall in love, my marriage turns to a disaster and now my daughter other dear daughter, Margaret, remains in England. And after so long of trying to retake the Regency and get my divorce I get neither! And this happens. My own daughter becomes Regent! Something that would have never of even crossed my mind as being possible! But what could I do now? Absolutely nothing at all.

Eve spoke in a calm and even tone, “ My Lords,” she said, likely purposefully leaving me out, “ I know my Regency will be unprecedented and rather controversial, but know that my interests will forever be Scotland,” looking to me momentarily, “ At the time of this meeting the guardianship of His Majesty, King James, is being secured,” my anger subsided in light of that statement. Perhaps after all of this time I would get to see my son, my James. But I am sure that it is not Eve herself who truly has control over him, or even the Regency, surely she is simply a pon for the Archbishop. So that he and his pro-French party may have friendship with France and control over the country, without The Duke of Albany getting in their way. She was still a child, and while she was very intelligent she could be easily manipulated because of her tender age and even her sex. They were using my Eve, “ And The Duke of Albany will be kept under close watch,” she said referring to if he may try and retaliate in a treasonous way. And despite my hate for him and doubt for his logic, I am sure he would not be that idiotic.

The rest of the meeting continued, Eve being sworn in and all of the Lords making promises of loyalty and such, no matter how true they were, I swore her in as well, knowing that I did not truly have a choice. I believe that nearly everyone was glad that John Stewart was no longer our Regent at the very least. But my daughter being the Regent of Scotland? That was another matter entirely. How could she be anything other than a means for the French party to gain control over the country? People would plot against her and even my precious grandchildren. There would be so very much going on that she could not hope to understand any time soon. How could God do this?

Immediately after the Privy Council meeting was over, I would have ran out to try and talk to her, but there would be many nobles and even servants just outside, wondering the reason as to the Privy Council meeting when it was unscheduled. And I could not make a scene.

I would have tried my best to get Eve alone and speak with her, but she was headed straight for the throne room, with her bastard brother right behind her. So making sure that the halls were empty, I cornered Hamilton, “ What is the meaning of this Lord Arran?”

He bowed to me, “ Your Majesty,” but in a disrespectful tone if there ever was one, “ To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure,” He said but he was so clearly lying. A drastic change to how he was less than two hours ago.

I looked at him in mild shock, regaining my wits, “ Where do you stand, Lord Arran,” I stated plainly, hoping against hope that it would be with me and not them, the French party.

“ Your Majesty, my loyalty is to Scotland as it will always be. And now that Her Highness is our Regent, my loyalties lie with her, Your Majesty,” He said bowing before walking away without my permission. It was clear that his loyalties were not with me, and clearly had not been for some time.

And I was left to gape in uncontrolled shock. The gal he had, the disrespect. What has my life become?

How could such a thing like this happen to me of all people? First a Princess, then a Queen Consort, and now just a forgotten Dowager Queen.

l*Narrator’s POV*l(The Throne Room)

Eve stopped a few feet short of the throne. The monarch’s throne. The one that only Regnants or Regents would seat themselves in, not Consorts. And now that she was the Regent of Scotland, she was entitled to seat herself in it.

“ To think, James, after all these many months of meticulous planning, my goal has finally been achieved,” she smiled in wonder and awe that this day was truly real. But then she frowned in thought, “ But now, things will be even more difficult now that I am Regent. People will plot against me, my removal, those of the English party and while the French will not, they will seek to control me and use me as a pon.”

James casted his gaze on his sister. She was truly one of the most intelligent people he knew, and yet she was still a good person, unlike he was. And she was wise beyond her years. Truly Eve was his favorite sister he had, and he had many, “ While that is very true Eve, we have one thing that they do not.”

She turned to face them as they both gaze one another a smile. They were both sure that when Eve said they were in the process of getting James to their custody most had believed it was the Archbishop who would have the real control over him. But while that was what the Archbishop believed it was not the truth. Eve and James had sent and fair amount of guards, in secret of course, to get James under the pretense of the Regent Albany and bring him to another castle which was Dundee Castle. And that had been days ago, in preparation and the King should now be at the castle. Not that Beaton knew, though he soon would along with everyone else. The castle that they had actually moved him to on the other hand would not be discovered for a while. But when it was, they were prepared and would readily be able to raise an army in defense of keeping the King under their control. And as long as they held the King’s guardianship, they would have the true power and no one would be able to do a thing about it.

Eve turned back to the throne, walking up the few steps, before lightly tracing her fingers over the armrests of the throne. It was as if she was in some trance, amazed at the feel of it beneath her fingers. For it proved that this was truly real, a reality. That she was not simply dreaming, she was finally Regent of Scotland after all this time, “ Are you going to sit in the throne or not, Eve?” James jested with his sister.

She gave him a look but chuckled nonetheless, “ All right, all right, James. I know you are so very eager to see your baby sister sit in the throne. That of which is much above you,” she joked, getting him back.

Though he laughed jovially taking no offense at all at their light teasing of one another.

But Eve’s smiled changed from one that was playful to one that was small and light, expressing her satisfaction. She carefully turned seating herself on the throne. She closed her eyes, smiling even more to herself before opening her eyes and seeing the world in a new light, “ My vision has now cleared as I see the world in a new and brighter light,” her smile never leaving her face, “ I sit in this magnificent throne that of which was held before me by our great father, King James IV, and his father before him. And all of the previous Scottish monarchs, Stewart and otherwise. Such a position is an honor to hold,” she looked at her brother, indicating for him to stand at her right side, “ The Future is oh so bright brother!”

“ Indeed it is, Eve,” he said, smiling at his sister.

The grand doors to the throne room opened, revealing Archbishop Beaton who bowed when he reached an appropriate distance, “ Your Grace,” Eve said in greeting expecting his presence.

“ Your Majesty,” He said in a tone expressing many things, Eve had learned to read him well knowing and working with him for all of these many months. He silently asked for her permission to stand at her side, her left as well as for permission to bring in the rest of the nobles and even servants, and a few commons. To announce the news of her Regency, and to of course hear from them and hold court.

Eve nodded her assent, and he moved to stand at her left side.

With Eve sitting in the throne in the middle and her brother, James, on her right and Archbishop Beaton on her left they made for a powerful image. Eve glanced at the Archbishop now ready to see the rest of the court.

“ Shall we begin?”

* * *

Current Year: May—June 1522

Eve of Scotland

Princess of Scotland

Duchess of Albany

Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

(Painted in 1522/23/24/25)

Title: Regent of Scotland

Reign: 6 June 1522–

Predecessor: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

_______________________________________________

Title: Duchess Consort of Albany, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Tenure: 6 February 1520–

_______________________________________________

Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 15)

Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

(m. Feb 1520)

Issue: Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)

House: Stewart

Father: King James IV of Scotland

Mother: Margaret of England

Religion: Protestantism

* * *

**Current Year: June 1522**

**FORMER Regent and Protector of Scotland**

**Duke of Albany**

**Count of Auvergne and Lauraguais**

****

**Title: Regent of Scotland**

  
**Reign: 1514–1522**

**Predecessor: Margaret Tudor, Queen of Scotland**

**Successor: Eve of Scotland, Duchess of Albany**

**__________________________________________________________**

**Title: Duke of Albany and Earl of March(Restored)**

**Reign: 1515–**

**Predecessor: Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany**

**Heir Apparent: Malcolm of Albany**

**__________________________________________________________**

**Title: Count (Consort) of Auvergne and Luraguais**

**Tenure: 13 July 1505–1519**

**Counterpart: Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne**

**__________________________________________________________**

**Title: Count (Regnant) of Auvergne and Laraguais**

**Reign: 1519–**

**Born: November 1484**

**Spouse: Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne**

**(m. 1505; died 1519)**

**Eve of Scotland**

**(m. 1520)**

**Issue: Lady Anne de la Tour d'Auvergne (b. 1506; died 1519)**

**Lord Alexander de la Tour d’Auvergne (b. 1507; died 1511)**

**Lady Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)**

**Lord Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)**

**Lady Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)**

**House: Stewart**

**Father: Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany**

**Mother: Anne, Countess de La Chambre**

**Religion: Roman Catholicism**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What a chapter...I hope that you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> So, there is a plot going on in Scottish Court to kill John, slowly so that it will look like he died from sickness. We know so far that Lady Margaret Stewart bee Hamilton and her father, James Hamilton Earl of Arran are in this plot. But why does Arran want to do this and is anyone else on on it? And will they succeed? Only time will tell...
> 
> But my goodness...Eve’s half-brother, James, knows but he does not do anything. After all, of you recall from chapters 4 and 5 he did say that he would kill John with “his bare hands” if he hurt Eve, and while he’s not doing that...it’s close enough.
> 
> John has a very sweet moment with his three children. Alice and Malcolm are at this time eighteen months old while Anne-Marie is just two months old. It’s so cute, I couldn’t help but write this.
> 
> John and Eve have a short, but interesting conversation. Eve hates him and despite his apologies will not forgive him. But John makes a promise to himself that he will be a better husband and earn her forgiveness back...but will he keep this promise now that he has lost the Regency.
> 
> The next time Eve and John meet, many things will be different, but some things will still be the same...
> 
> So yes after all of this time Eve is finally Regent!
> 
> Now, she will face my trials a tribulations. And who knows how this game will turn out for her?
> 
> Did you guys like how sassy I made Archbishop James Beaton? It was so fun to write that scene!
> 
> James Hamilton, Earl of Arran was one of the nobles that knew Eve was going to take The Regency, and he kept the public appearance of supporting Margaret...but he of course was never really on her side...so sad for Margaret.
> 
> John will be featured in the next chapter...so you will see what has been going on with him and what he thinks of the Regency.
> 
> Margaret is furious, as you can tell. She feels that the Regency should be hers. But her and Eve will make up and she will learn to let this go. She COULD be a very good advisor to Eve, but will she listen?
> 
> To keep the Regency Eve will have to be very careful in who she trusts. And she will need to give favors to certain lords to keep them happy, lest she court loose the Regency.
> 
> As for our hateful John well...Sure I love him and whatnot, but that does not Mean I think that he is so innocent: because he is not. He has been a terrible husband to Eve, and he has made political mistakes. Besides, him losing the Regency...well it is only a matter of time.
> 
> And this can be a good thing for John, I mean we all know that he will be angry, but he will also be humbled. He will be kicked off of his sky-High horse. And brought back down to the level that he should he at. And this will change him and allow him to become a better man...the man he was always meant to be...
> 
> This chapter was not supposed to be this long...but I got a little carried away. But I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, Thanks to the lovely author, Athenais_Penelople_Clemence, I have decided to recommend a bunch of authors. To spread the kindness in love and I encourage everyone to do so if you write, and do feel free to leave me some authors to recmmend in the comments if you like.
> 
> The Tudors/Historical/Renaissance: Athenais_Penelope_Clemence, Countess_of_Sherwood, ReganX, VioletRoseLily, ajarofgoodthings, EvilFluffyBiteyThing, FalconHonour, PanBoleyn
> 
> Star Wars: ElmiDol, kelly54me, Cheeky_monkey, Zippa6, MavisMelisande, AjaxsPrincess, dr_roses, Alexia_Imriel_Courcel
> 
> A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones: ReganX, VVSIGNOFTHECROSS, catmanu, ajarofgoodthings, PanBoleyn
> 
> Marvel Cinematic Universe: ElmiDol, ThymeSprite, baby_novak_winchester_67
> 
> Harry Potter: beeezie, jezzie (krith), FalconHonour
> 
> X-Men (movies): jezzie (krith), ThymeSprite, AngelofSnow
> 
> The Vampire Diaries/The Originals: thatsanotherlovestory, Padfoot789, DuchessBelle17,
> 
> These are my recommendations for various fandoms, I will likely be adding more authors in the future.
> 
> Preview for Next Chapter: “Your Highness! Your Highness, please!“
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 6/19/20(It’s Juneteenth for Americans, and the holiday is important to me. So why not update?)
> 
> Bible Verse: If ye abide in me, and my words abide in you, ye shall ask what ye will, and it shall be done unto you.
> 
> —John 15:7 (King James Version)


	17. The Regency Arc, Part 2: The Princess Regent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Regent Eve has to make choices, meanwhile John deals with loosing The Regency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StoryTime: Is it just me or do I get obsessed VERY easily? In the last week I’ve started 3 new stories and I’ve written about 2 chapters for each one. I don’t think I’m ever going to finish them, because my obsession with them is mostly over. Does this happen to you guys? Where you just get random obsession? It happens to me often...
> 
> Yeah guys….I know I got quite carried away with the chapter being 11,000 words and all. So oops? Though I do hope you guys will enjoy it.
> 
> And it introduces quite a few new characters, I believe 5 new characters. So yeah...he he he. Oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes, I edited it...but I’m only human.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 7/4/20
> 
> Bible Verse: But the Lord is faithful, who shall stablish you, and keep you from evil
> 
> — 2 Thessalonians 3:3 (King James’s Version

***Narrator’s POV*(1 July, 1522, Near Holyrood Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland)**

Just before Princess Eve got back into her carriage a boy came up, trying his best to get her attention in the face of all of the crowded people here to see their Princess, “ Your Highness! Your Highness, please!”

She turned slowly seeing the common boy and smiling, she indicated that her guards, including Abraham, who was now her personal guard, to let the boy through. When the boy passed through he smiled, relieved, and bowed to Eve. He had some flowers in his hand and looked at her nervously, “ There is no need to be nervous. What is your name?” Eve asked, finding this child who was maybe seven or eight to be so chubby and adorable.

“ It’s…it’s Philip, Your Highness,” He said stumbling over his words before presenting the flowers to her, “ These are for you, Your Highness, they are just as beautiful as you are.”

She put her hand on her chest smiling at this boy’s clear crush on her, she bent down slightly gently taking the flowers from his grasp, “ Thank you, Philip, I will cherish them for all of eternity, “ she said before kissing one of his chubby cheeks. When she pulled back his face was red, but he looked like he was practically in love with her, for he certainly admired her.

Eve stepped into her carriage, and waved out the window at Philip as the rest of the commoners who had come out to see their Princess Regent. Once she had passed many of them she closed the curtains of the window, looking at the passenger across from her, Archbishop Beaton. He had insisted to come along with her and that she brung extra guards, not because he wanted to see the commons as she did, but because he felt that it was dangerous for her to be out here with them. And she reluctantly obliged him, thinking that it would not hurt too much. It would be better to be safe than sorry. She saw the way he was looking at her, and he clearly wanted to say something, “ You have leave to speak, Your Grace,” she said, an audible sigh evident.

“ Your Highness, that was very dangerous of you. Why must you insisting on visiting these,” Eve was sure he wanted to say peasants, but he clearly refrained while in her presence, “ commoners? After all, that boy could have taken a knife out and stabbed you. What would have happened then? Your Highness must always look after your health, especially now,” he said alluding to her pregnancy, to which she was only two months along, even though technically he was not suppose to until after it was announced to all.

She cocked her head to the side, she was tempted to snap at him, but did not and thought over what he said, “ I suppose that you are right. I could have been injured or even killed,” she put her hand on her stomach, thinking about the child she carried. She was hardly two months along. She then looked out the now covered windows, despite the fact that she of course could not see outside, “ But, I am almost sure that that would not have happened. And if it did, court is not very far away. And if the people cannot see their King, then they should at least be able to see their Princess.”

Beaton glared at her in the most subdued way possible, and she refrained from laughing. His eyes showed everything that he felt. She and her brother had James’ guardianship, so technically it was their choice and fault that the people could not see their King. But even still it would be even more dangerous for him as he was a ten year old child.

“ Tell me about Europe’s response. I know you have much to share,” she said referring to the fact of her becoming Regent. Surely people would have much to say, and she was sure that the countries involved in the Italian War would send their ambassadors so request for her aid in the war. Foreigners would also wonder whether if she would be pro-French like her husband, or pro-English like her mother. She was sure that many were speculating about the strange situation of her being Regent. Because it was strange in principle. But in the reality it was not, it was rather normal now, despite a little less than a month having passed between when she was first sworn in and now.

The Archbishop looked the Princess directly in the eye, “ The French, English, and Imperial ambassadors all seek an audience with you. The reason for the French and Imperial is likely for aid in the war. And the English possibly the same, but it’s possible they would simply wish for a true peace contract to be drawn up or even an alliance.”

She sighed, nodding, “ It’s what I expected.”

“ And how are you planning on responding if I may ask, Your Highness?”

“ For the Imperial of course my answer is no. I would never even dream of helping Spaniards,” she said, scoffing, her distaste cleat as day. But most of them hated the Imperials so that was no surprise, “ As for France, well, it may cause me to seem…dishonorable. But while I won’t turn against them, I will not help them either. I do not wish to share the same fate of my father when he was murdered by the English,” she said, clenching her fists, “ I will not make that mistake. It is not as if we are in any capacity to truly help, anyhow. And I would be eager to have peace, true peace, with England. But, I will of course not sign an alliance with them. I am not apart of the Douglas Clan,” referring to how nearly all of the Douglas were pro-English. She then smiled, calming down, “ Any news concerning Albany?” She asked.

“ Not truly, Your Highness. He remains in his lands in Albany, he knows well that you have attained the Regency, yet he refuses to come to court or to swear you in, pleading in a letter that he has been ill, though I think we both know that is not true. His actions are rather cowardly if you as me, Your Highness.”

She smiled, though their was no emotion behind it, “ At least he is out of our way, hopefully he will not become a threat,” she moved onto the next topic, before they arrived back at court, “ For this past month I have thought long and hard about our financial problems. While out finances are not truly terrible they are not very good either.”

“ Your Highness?” He asked, wondering as to what her solution would be and if it would be a good one.

“ Yes, Pope Clement is in the midst of a military mess with King François and Emperor Charles. But they say that this new Pope is a peacemaker, wanting all of the Christian rulers to come together and fight against the Turkish. Though we all know that will never happen, at least not anytime soon…” she left this purposefully open for him to guess what it was she meant.

He smiled, realizing what her intentions were, “ Your Highness essentially wishes to manipulate His Holiness into giving us money? It sounds well, Your Highness, but do you truly think it would work?”

“ Yes. In fact we could even promise His Holiness our loyalty to him, in all masters, and arrange some marriages to those of his choosing, I do have a son and he a niece. Perhaps the dowry would even give us everything we need,” she said, pondering it in her mind, and thinking it was wonderful. Her mind was made up now, “ You’ll see to it that it happens, meeting with The Pope in person if necessarily,” she nearly commanded of him.

Beaton inclined his head, truly thinking that it was a good idea, “ Of course, Your Highness.”

“ I do wish for Your Grace’s wonderful wisdom on a matter of great importance.”

He respectfully inclined his head, “ I will do anything and everything to serve, Your Highness.”

“ Yes, Yes,” Eve said waving her hand, she was not so foolish to think that James Beaton truly was serving her out of the goodness of his heart. She knew his loyalty was only because it was she who was now and power and she was the only reason why he was even still Chancellor and held the level of power that he did, “ I just…I wonder constantly what shall be done about Lord Angus, my so-called stepfather.”

Beaton’s face paled, “ Is Your Highness considering freeing him from his imprisoning in France?” He asked hoping that her answer would be a no, “ The Duke of Albany did imprison him for a reason. The man was guilty of high treason, betraying all of Scotland by spying for the **English** ,” The Archbishop said this with much hate in his voice for the English, but for Angus as well.

Eve raised an eyebrow giving him a look, “ Does Your Grace truly believe that?” Almost no one believed that Angus was actually spying for the English, “ Yes, the man hated my husband and I’m sure would go to great lengths to destroy him and he was in favor of an alliance with the English. But…he was a **Loyal Scotsman** , he would never **betray** his countrymen and commit such **treasonous** actions, you and I both know. And even then, the evidence to convict him was very lacking and he was only imprisoned because my husband willed it, he wanted him out of the way. Does Your Grace agree with this?”

There was a short pause before Archbishop Beaton answered, “ Of Course, Your Highness,” he sad in a neutral voice.

“ Good. Now, unfortunately I am considering freeing Lord Angus. I fear that it is not a good look for us to **keep** Douglas imprisoned even though we did not put him there. I am sure that I will have to free him sooner or later. But when that happens, he will be a problem. I fear that the pro-English supporters will rally to him and the other Douglas’. Freeing him could be even dangerous for me and my family,” Eve voiced her concerns.

“ Your Highness, I am sure things will not go that far,” he paused thinking of a way to best advise her, “ I agree that it is the best course of action for Your Highness to free Lord Angus. But I would advise Your Highness to stall in that regard. Perhaps he shall be freed after the New Year.”

Eve slowly nodded, thinking that it was a sound plan, “ You do not think he will escape, will he?”

“ No, Your Highness, not at this stage. He would need far more time than he has had or will have. But once Your Highness allows him back at court we will need to keep a very close eye on him.”

“ Yes, of course, Archbishop,” Eve said nodding, putting her hand on her flat belly once again, “ I thank you for Your Grace’s Council.”

(Later, Lady Anna’s rooms)

“ Is this suppose to be funny, Abraham?” Anna asked her husband as he continued laughing, “ Do you even know how Her Highness will react to this?”

Abraham finally calmed down, “ I’m sure it will be fine, Anna. Eve is a reasonable person, surely the thought of this would have crossed her mind at least once. It should not surprise her.”

“ Eve is my friend. And…I am just worried for her, that’s all.”

Abraham smiled at her, “ I know.”

Anna moved her pon, capturing his King. She leaned back in her seat, smiling satisfyingly, “ Looks like I win…again.”

Abraham rolled his eyes, “ You always win, wife. I’d say you were lucky and unlucky at the same time to have wed me.”

She smiled at him, “ And I would agree.”

Abraham smiled back at her, but soon his smile changed into a deep frown.

“ What is wrong? Are you thinking of His Grace again?” Anna said, meaning Albany. When Albany was ousted from The Regency, Abraham very publicly switched his loyalties to Eve. After all she was Regent now…and if he had stayed true to John he would be on a sinking ship…or perhaps more accurately an already sunk ship in which he would drown in.

“ Who else would I be thinking of?” Abraham sighed, “ I just…John was…is my best friend. Surely he will see this as a betrayal and will hate me…or at the very least…things will never be the same in our friendship again. And what is even worse is that I did betray him…and for my own selfish gain.”

Anna shook her head, “ No. That is not true. You simply did what was best…for you, for me, for our future children. And what choice did you have? To choose Eve and stay at court and be safe and your loyalty…accepted. Or to choose…to choose him, where you would likely be banished from court and living in disgrace. Possibly even living in poverty…and because I am your wife I could have been right by your side in that very unappealing way. If he really and truly is your friend, he will understand why you did what you did. If not…then he was never a friend at all.”

Abraham remained silent for a long time, and it was clear that he did not believe that his wife said, “ True friends are not suppose to betray one another…no matter what.”

Anna sighed, “ My God, you have too much loyalty to that man.”

At that Abraham smirked, “ Perhaps…but you have too much loyalty to Eve.”

“ The Princess Regent of Scotland, Eve,” Anna corrected her husband, but she did not have an amused expression on her face. She was completely stern and serious, “ You should remember whom you speak of husband and speak of her with respect.”

Abraham rolled his eyes, “ Do you see what I speak of? Do you truly have more loyalty to ‘ The Princess Regent’ than you do to me…your own husband?” he asked in mock offense.

Anna’s serious stance was broken with that comment as she chuckled, “ Hmm…I suppose that depends on your next actions…”

Before they both knew it they were at each other’s throats, in a good way, as they kissed one another passionately.

There was no love in their relationship, but there was so much passion. And in the last months they had decided to act on that passion, but only for the purposes of conceiving a child to carry on Abraham’s name and legacy.

They would still continue their arrangement, aside from that, with one another continuing to lead separate lives. They would not even be around each other much except for public appearances, and to come together to conceive.

But they would no longer need to after having a few sons, and maybe even daughters. Any healthy children would be welcome, especially after the passing of their son a few years ago, after all every child was a blessing from God.  
 **_________________________________________________________**

***Narrator’s POV*(3 July, Throne Room, Holyrood Palace, Edinburgh, Scotland)**

Eve sat on her throne, her brother standing to her right while Beaton stood to her left. This was how things were now and everyone at court had gotten used to it.

Soon after Eve acquired The Regency she proceeded to move the court to Holyrood Palace, for it was much more modern and to Eve’s liking. It was more of a home to her, for it was so warm and looking at the cartel made one want to smile. Edinburgh Castle was more like a fortress one would lock themselves in. Holyrood Palace was a home, built for a Growing Royal Family, but still big enough to suit an entire court. It had been the main seat of the Scottish Kings for some time, Besides that, everyone loved Beautiful Holyrood Palace.

Eve had met with the French and Imperial ambassadors the day pervious and expressed to them her intentions. And while the French ambassador was seemingly sullen, and the Imperial ambassador angry, she would not change her mind. Most of the Privy Council had supported her decision anyhow.

But now she was having an audience with the English ambassador, in front of many of the nobles. They of course would be speaking in English, it was not as if the ambassador knew Scottish Gaelic.

The ambassador bowed to Eve, and she smiled politely, thinking how so very English he looked, “ Your Excellency,” she said inclining her head, “ I trust that you have kept yourself well and have been pleased with your conditions at court,” she said exchanging the respectful pleasantries.

The English ambassador smiled charmingly, and inclined his head, “ Yes, Your Highness, everything is beyond what I could ever deserve as just a lowly ambassador,” he flattered her without missing a beat.

Eve’s smile soured, though only her brother and her mother, whom was standing with the rest of the courtiers albeit in front of them because of Margaret’s higher station, noticed the change. If this English man believed that he could charm and flatter her into getting what he wanted because of her sex, then he was wrong, very wrong indeed, “ Your Excellency flatters me. But do tell me, how would your master, my uncle King Henry of England, feel about finally having a long lasting peace treaty with Scotland?” She asked wanting to get right to the point.

Many of the courtiers gasped, while others looked on disapprovingly, some smiled, and some had blank and unreadable expression on their faces. The ambassador continued smile, though his smile became one that was more real. Clearly this was what he had been wanting to happen, “ Your Highness, I believe His Majesty, King Henry, would agree to this and would be most pleased. Though I will have to write to my master before I can give Your Highness an official answer, but I believe His Majesty will agree, Your Highness.”

“ I look forward to the bright and peaceful future of England and Scotland, Excellency,” Eve said, her tone of dismissal clear as day to everyone.

“ As do I, Your Highness,” the ambassador said before bowing low to Eve on her throne and turning on his heel to leave the throne room, as the courtiers began dispersing and the court continued on.

Once he did, Eve sighed, rising from her throne, “ Beaton, Moray,” she said, indicating for her brother and Archbishop Beaton to follow her. She walked down the few steps and passed the courtiers as they all bowed to her, with Beaton and Moray following close behind her.

Everyone knew that they were now her closest advisors and councilors. But to Eve, she only really trusted her brother and always would.

Queen Margaret Tudor watched, her eyes narrowed at the sight of her now apparent all-mighty daughter leaving the throne room.

She soon left the throne room not minding the people who bowed and curtsied to her, and she ignored one of her few allies, and secret lover, left, Lord Henry Stewart, as he tried to get her attention not very discreetly.

Not long after Margaret left the throne room she found whom, she was looking for, the English ambassador whom bowed to her as she approached him.

“ Your Excellency,” she said looking around her barren surroundings, with a paranoid gaze.

“ Your Majesty, it is a pleasure as always. How can I be of service to you?”

Margaret looked around once again, seeing that no one was around. And she took a letter out from underneath her sleeves, where in which it was previously well hidden.

The English ambassador looked at her most peculiarly, as she handed the letter to him, “ Majesty? May I ask what this is?”

“ The letter is for my brother, King Henry VIII,” she looked at him, pleadingly, “ Please do send it to him when you have the chance,” Margaret said.

She did not give the man a chance to respond to her, as she essentially sprinted away to wanting to be seen, leaving the English ambassador behind wondering what was in the contents of the letter, though he would not dare to look with The Dowager Queen’s seal on it. He would be a good subject and deliver the letter to King Henry, untouched and unopened.

(Later)

“ How do you think it will turn out?” John Stewart, The Earl of Lennox asked his best-friend and ally, James Stewart, Earl of Moray. Though he was a bastard, he was also the half-brother of King James and The Princess Regent.

“ If you mean the treaty with the English, well I actually think that everything will work out. Now, do not mistake me for a fool, I know that King Henry is young, changeable, and has ‘The Infamous Tudor Temper’…but with the help of his advisors and Councilors, he will realize that having peace with Scotland is what is best for his country, as it is for ours. Especially now that he is allying with Spain and at war with France,” James shook his head at the thought of the large war current war in Europe, “ While The Italian Wars rage on in much of Europe, we here in Scotland strive to keep to ourselves and keep the peace. How progressive of us,” he chuckled, as he finished off the last of his wine.

“ I suppose so…” Lennox suspiciously said, “ But what I truly meant was your sister’s Regency. Do you think she will keep it and succeed in her rule?”

At this James was taken aback and barely managed to stutter out a response, “ Why…Why would you ask that? Of course she will. I will make sure of that. So do not speak like that again…or I’ll punish you,” when he said this he was not fully serious and soon the two friends started laughing, “ I will be back, we certainly need some more wine.”

Soon James returned with a jug of wine and refilled both of their goblets.

“ After this,” James started, drinking some of his wine, “ After you finish your wine you have to go, you have to leave.”

“ Why, might I ask?”

“ Because…” James started as his face turned red, “ There…I…I have a guest coming very soon.”

At that Lennox smirked, “ Oh, I see your meaning. What special lady friend will you entertain this time?”

“ I…It’s…” James rolled his eyes, “ Do not you have a wife to attend to?”

“ You know as well as I do that my wife and I both…dislike one another to be polite about it. And besides as she is a lady-in-waiting to **The Princess Regent** , she has decided to use that advantage and so she is staying with her tonight, rather than with me,” there was no bitterness in Lennox’s voice, in fact he seemed relieved and even amused, “ Though we do not **need** any more children. And so I am left to either pry into your most entertaining life, or to find someone else with an amusing life.”

“ Fine,” James caved, “ You remember Lady Margaret Stewart? James Hamilton’s daughter?”

Lennox gave his friend a look before laughing, “ Isn’t she married?”

“ Well Yes, but it matters not. Her…reputation is already known through the court, so I’m not damaging that. Besides, I hear rekindling old flames fills one with happiness. She was always good to me…”

Lennox continued laughing at him, “ My God.”

“ What?” James asked, “ Are you jealous because you have no one? Because you are lonely…”

“ I do not need anyone,” Lennox answered confidently, completely telling the truth, “ Just me, myself, and I.”

“ That does not make sense,” James said.

“ It does to me.”

As they both finished off their goblets of wine James very politely kicked his friend out of his rooms. With his new Mistress entering soon after. Lady Margaret Stewart née Hamilton threw herself on her old and new lover.

“ Oh, My James, I have missed you so! I do not know why I ever let you go, it was truly the worst mistake I ever made,” Her tone sounded sincere as she blinked up at him, her eyes big and expressive.

James smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. He loved the feeling of her lithe body through her gown, “ No one is perfect. But let us forget the past. Now, we both can be happy with one another, My Margaret.”

Margaret smiled up at James. And both of their eyes were filled with the intense, yet sweet feelings they both felt for one another.

They expressed this as they kissed one another deeply and ridded themselves of their clothes, which were only in the way for them. As they made love to one another they poured in all of their deep feelings. Despite her being a few years older than him he took control, giving her unimaginable pleasure. They both delivered one another to the edge over and over again.

Only when they were both warn out, tired, and out of breath did they settle down.

Margaret nearly drifted off, but in the dark and silence of night James spoke up, “ Do you know what kind of poison it was, Margaret?”

“ W-What? No, I…no what would I—”

“ Do batter, what kind of poison was it?!” This time his tone was much harsher and he spoke as if he was sure she knew.

“ I don’t know!” She yelled at him, she was clearly distressed. She tried to read his facial expression in the dark, but she could only really see his silhouette, “ I thought that you said that you believed me, James? Why do not you trust me? I don’t know,” she said again.

“Stop lying!” James yelled, “ You told me that it was slow acting, and odorless and colorless, did you not?”

“ Yes…”

“ And so with a lot of research I have come to the conclusion that it is most likely to be arsenic. But arsenic poison is not slow acting…unless it is distributed in small quantities and most importantly **controlled** quantities. And while the former may be true, I cannot say the same for the latter, it is simply impossible. Unless you have someone in his household, but if you did it would not be logical for you to be the one to distribute it in the first place,” as he spoke he began to pace the length of the room over and over again, “ Which makes me think that you have mixed it with something else. What is, Margaret? Tell me.”

“ I told you that I didn’t know! If you want to know so badly…just ask my father.”

“ Oh No, Oh no,” James said shaking his head, “ I don’t trust your father. Why is he trying to poison Albany anyway? Does he hate him **that** much? He is disgraced now and of no threat I do not see the point…”

“ Why do you wish to know, James? Do you want to poison someone?” The Lady half-jested.

“ No! How dare you even…how are you so calm about this? This is poison and murder we speak of…”

She shrugged, “ You know who my father is.”

James accepted this, chuckling, “ I suppose you have a point with that.”

“ Why do you wish to know the type, James?”

“ That is none of your concern,” James answered sharply and rather suspiciously, “ I just…” There were some sound of rumbling through things in the dark until James made an “Ah” sound. He realized that he still had the vile, he though that he may have to take it to an outside party. And while that was not a desirable option, it may be the only way if he wanted to find a cure. And even if he did find the cure, he was not sure he would even use it. It all depended on how Albany treated his sister, if he came back to court that was, and how his sister felt about her husband. Until then…nothing was an assurance. He put the vial up and was thankful that it was so dark so she could not see, “ I am sorry for distrusting you…it’s just in my position it is hard to find trustworthy people. Do you forgive me, My Margaret?” By now he had gotten back on the bed and he was close to her that even in the dark she could see him.

Though he could hardly see it, she smiled at him in the dark, “ Of course I do, My James.”

(Later, Dowager Queen Margaret’s chambers)

“ What are we to do with her Margaret?” Lord Henry Stewart, younger brother of The Baron of Avondale, asked, nearly pulling his hair out over the annoying matter of Margaret’s daughter, The Princess Regent, Eve.

She looked at him, confusion clouding her features, “ Her? Who do you mean, Henry?”

“ Your daughter, who else would I mean?”

Margaret sighed, “ There is hardly anything we can do, anything affective anyhow,” and it was the truth. Margaret didn’t have very many allies left, even some of her true English supporters deserted her. Either because they had lost all hope in her and moved on to her daughter who held all the power, well her faction did, but despite Henry’s brother doing so, he did not. Or because now it was sure that Scotland and England would be at peace, even though they did not have an alliance, and France and Scotland were no longer in alliance; for some people that was enough. And while Margaret desired much more, she supposed that she could live with that, “ And perhaps this peace with England will last and it may yet become an alliance. God will do what is good and right, I know he will.”

“ So you are just going to sit here and do nothing? Allow her to do whatever she wishes? Are you mad!”

“ Shut up, Henry!” Margaret snapped, “ How I decide to deal with my daughter is none of your concern! Why can you not just mind your own, hmm?”

“ Clearly it is my concern if it threatens to ruin everything we have been trying to achieve. She is a problem, how can you not see that?”

“ I do see that!” Margaret yelled back.

“ Then why will you not do anything about it? She is the reason why you are not Regent! She is the reason why Scotland doesn’t have an alliance with England! She, your own daughter, is the very reason why you cannot see your son,” he said, trying to play on her emotions, “ She may not have taken him from you in the first place, but she does not allow you to see him now that she indeed does have the power to allow it.”

By this time there were tears in Margaret’s eyes, but she closed her eyes, blinking them away. She took a deep breath, speaking calmly, “ And what would you have me do, Henry?” She asked him incredulously, all the while glaring at him murderously, “ She is my daughter. What am I suppose to do?” She began laughing like an insane person, “ What would you have me murder her? Is that it? Oh and while were at it we should murder my grandchildren! And my and her husbands!”

“ No, I didn’t mean that, Margaret,” although plans started to formulate in his mind about dealing with The Princess Regent in that very way, “ Please, Margaret, I would never harm Eve or her children, you must know that,” Henry spoke in a clam and serene voice, grabbing Margaret’s hand as he looked into her tear-filled eyes.

“ I…I know Henry…” Margaret said, “ I just got so mad and frustrated just then.”

“ I know as well. But I am sorry. You forgive me, right, Margaret?” He said smiling cheekily, lust filling his eyes.

She smiled at him, seductively, “ I don’t know, Henry, do I?” she asked, giggling as he began kissing her neck.

“ Oh, you are so perfect, Margaret,” Henry said, as he lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed.

They were going to have a lot of fun tonight.

(Later)

Henry Stewart carefully and quietly made his way through the empty halls of Holyrood Palace. Once Margaret had been asleep for some minutes, he discreetly left her chambers. If this were any normal time he would be roaming the halls for a few hours and then return to his rooms…but this was not any other normal time.

For over a month he had been in…an alliance, for lack of a better term, with James Hamilton, The 1st Earl of Arran. The only reason why he was was because he had overheard Hamilton and a voice he thought was familiar, but could not recognize, speaking of…murdering The Duke of Albany.

It was one of the times when he was roaming the halls of the empty court. He did this so that he would be able to catch any possible secrets and therefore gain leverage on others to get more power, or perhaps have something to report to the rulers of the Realm that would get him power.

Hamilton had threatened to kill him on the spot if he told anyone of the plans and Henry had agreed to keep it secret. But he offered his help in the poison that was used on Albany, after all Hamilton was a noble lord and he so obviously did not know where to get such a specific and uncommon poison from, and even if he did it would be difficult and dangerous to do. So Henry fetched the poison for him, and Hamilton agreed to “give him more power” as he put it. He never explained what he meant by that, but he hoped that he would at their meeting tonight.

As he entered an unused and empty chamber towards the back of The Palace, he closed the door behind him and looked around. The room was shrouded in darkness and he called out “ Hello? It is me, I am here.”

The only reply Henry got was silence. And so he crept into the chamber more before opening another door and walking in.

He was met with the sight of James Hamilton who he could barely see, there were only a few candles around the room and so it was not very bright, and a dark figure who was seemingly wearing a hood over his head to conceal his identity…not that he could see him anyways.

“ Henry,” Hamilton said, “ thank you for coming.”

“ Uhh,” Henry stammered, “ What…What is this Arran? Who…Who is that?” He pointed at the dark figure in the corner.

“ Why do not you sit down?” Hamilton indicated a seat near him and so Henry slid into that seat.

“ Who is he?” Henry asked impatiently, “ One of your accomplices, I assume?”

“ Yes. You do not need to know who he is…for now, he shall be known to you as Helper B.”

“ And who is helper A? And how many helpers are there? How many people are in your plot…whatever it is?”

Hamilton smiled, “ That shall remain undisclosed to you. You are the other helper, helper C.”

“ And what does that make you? The King?” Henry jested.

He rolled his eyes, “ Henry I promised you two things. One, that I would give you more power…and I will. And two, that I would reveal more of the plan to you, only for the sake that one of your minions doesn’t ruin everything,” Henry had told Hamilton before that if he did not bring him more into the fold that he would have one of his ‘people’ tell all the wrong people about Albany’s soon to be death and that if anything should happen to him that the same thing would happen. So Hamilton did not have much of a choice, but he would not be so foolish as to reveal everything to Henry.

“ What did you mean by exactly ‘giving me more power’ as you put it?” Henry inquired, he wanted to get as much out of Hamilton as he possibly could.

Arran leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, “ I meant that I will give you more power.”

Henry narrowed his eyes as he realized Arran was not going to answer him, so he moved on, “ You want to murder Albany…but why? He is out of the way and of no threat…it makes no sense. And you do not have the power to give me more power.”

“ Henry, Albany’s death is all part of a much bigger plan than you could comprehend. Others will die as well, though their deaths will be clear murders.”

Henry wandered what these other deaths would be, but he did not ask that aloud. “ Why would you make…these other deaths clear murders? It is illogical, why not poison them as well?”

“ For two reasons…one, these other people who will die are far too guarded for poison to be slipped past. And the most important reason is that when these people die…even if their deaths were made to look like accidents, though they will not be, because of who these people are that will die and the short amount of time that elapses between their deaths everyone will suspect that they were murdered anyway. So we will make their murders clear as day. You see my dear friend, Helper B,” he indicated the dark figure in the room, “ is tasked with framing another person, who has the motive, opportunity, and debatable means. He has my absolute trust in this matter. Within months, the plan will be fully executed.”

For a long time silence reigned through the room. At first Henry was very confused and thought Hamilton was speaking nonsense. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him. And he was quite horrified of the conclusion that he had come to, “ Killing just Albany…well you would gain nothing. And you do not have the power to give me more power, not as you are now. And you said it yourself that these other people who are to be murdered are of high status and there was little chance to poison them…and you insinuated that should they all die it would be seen as heavily suspicious. All of this allows me to come to the conclusion that you do not just wish to murder Albany…you wish to murder The Princess Regent, her children, and the King as well, don’t you? Because with all of them gone, in the line of succession…you become King. Which is how you will have the power to make me have more power. That’s it, isn’t it?” Henry desperately wanted them to say deny it and be speaking the truth, but he knew that that’s what their plan was. What else could it be? It was not that he was opposed to murdering Albany and Princess Eve…but to murder The King, who was a child, and the children of Princess Eve…that was just unthinkable to him. They were children! How…how could he possibly be complacent in their murders?

“ Henry…you are a smart young man, but you should not get involved in matters that do not concern you. Now—” Arran was interrupted by Henry, who jumped up.

“ No!” He yelled, “ You can’t kill children! And…and The King? He is the King!!! And The Princess’ children…they are…they can hardly speak. You cannot…You cannot!” In his panic and horror, he rushed towards the door, intent on leaving, but Hamilton grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him away from the door.

“ No,” Hamilton said, “ You will not leave just yet Henry and you will certainly not tell another soul what you have heard here today.”

“ But—”

“ You will have to get over your silly sentiment of the unfortunate, but necessary, demise of the children. It is for the good of Scotland. And think about it…you can benefit from this. When I rule I will make sure Scotland allies with the English, not the French like Albany and The Regent Princess want, **and** I will give you an Earldom.”

At this Henry paused, thinking about it. He took a deep breath, shrugging Hamilton’s arm off of him, “ Alright Alright…Fine. But I know that I am going to burn in Hell.”

“ No, God won’t let that happen,” Arran said confidently, “Now, I know you are to Rome soon on the orders of The Princess Regent, so we will not be in contact. But know that when you return…everything will be different.”  
 **______________________________________**

***Narrator’s POV*(4 July, Holyrood Palace, Edinburgh, Scotland)**

Eve waited in her audience chamber, tapping her fingers on the wood, for Lord Henry Stewart. She had talked Archbishop Beaton and her brother the day previous and they all decided that it was best for him to be sent to Rome as their “Special Envoy”. She knew that he had just spoken with the Archbishop on what he was to do as the envoy. He had leave to negotiate betrothal and marriages on her and Scotland’s behalf, and to promise loyalty or that they would pay it back. Anything that would get the Pope to refill their coffers.

Soon enough, although it felt like forever, a young guard entered, “ Your Highness, His Lordship, Henry Stewart,” Said man entered the room and the man left as he bowed to her.

“ My Lord,” Eve said cordially.

“ Your Highness,” The young man said, emotionless. He was only 27, 11 years older than her. He was younger than most men at court were that was for sure. And because of that and him having the Stewart surname, many men at court were envious and hateful towards him. They felt that he did not deserve to be here and was only here for his somewhat close relation to the crown. Although Eve knew better, she knew that this man had worked hard to get to where he was today, despite him having a bit of an advantage over everyone. She knew that he was determined and courageous, although he was usually not the smartest person in the room, these traits made up for that tenfold. He was a good man to have on one’s side, but he was not exactly on her side. He was on her mother’s, and to be specific he was in favor of an alliance with the English. He as not one of the nobles, she knew, that were satisfied with only just having peace with England. And since he was not an ally of her’s, perhaps been an adversary, she thought that it would be best to be rid of him; the reason why she ordered him to Rome, “ May I ask why Your Highness summoned me?”

“ Your received your…assignment from His Grace, correct?”

“ Indeed, Your Highness. I will depart at the end of the week, and I will represent and serve the Crown and His Majesty, King James, and Your Highness dutifully and to the best of my abilities.”

“ Yes, Yes, I am so sure that you will. But you must remember to not let any of your more… **personal** feelings get in the way. You have to convince His Holiness at any cost, for the good of Scotland, of course. You know that if Scotland does not receive funds from The Pope…well that would just be terrible for our economy. And it would you who would take all the blame…” she warned him with a polite smile on her face.

“ Yes, Your Highness, I only ever wish for the welfare of Scotland and The King and Your Highness,” he flattered her. He lowered his eyes to the ground, it was clear that he simply wished to leave her presence as he was not fond of her in the slightest.

“ Of course, but do keep in mind all that I and Archbishop Beaton have said. As well as The Dowager Queen and your position on the privy council,” she said with an all too sweet smile as he looked confused, but he then narrowed his eyes at her, “ Remember, Lord Stewart, I do not threaten I warn. You may see yourself out now.”

The man’s jaw dropped before he closed his mouth his jaw clenching, “ Your Highness,” he bowed to her before leaving her presence.

When he got to his chambers he sat on his bed and sighed. Henry didn’t necessarily have anything against her, but she was in the way and making his life very very difficult.

He would have been surprised at her knowing of his and Margaret’s relationship, but it made sense as Archbishop Beaton was her ally and everyone knew he had many spies. And he admitted, only to himself, that at times he had not always been careful and discreet in his relationship with The Dowager Queen.

Despite him at first being against Hamilton’s plan and only reluctantly cooperating, he was now all for it. The Princess Regent needed to be removed and he cared not for Albany. Her children and the King, for him at least, were just an inconvenience. When Hamilton became King, he would get all that he wanted and **more**.

But with God’s help, surely everything would go his way. It had to.

**(Albany, Northern Scotland)**

Lady Katherine-Margaret Stewart, the widow of Sir Patrick Hamilton of Kincavil, the bastard daughter of Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany…and of course the half-sister of John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany and the Regent of Scotland. Well actually, she supposed that now he was the former and disgraced Regent of Scotland.

From the letter that her other half-brother, Andrew Stewart, sent her…it seemed that John was hiding in Albany. She assumed that he in his castle pretending that all of his problems did not exist. But she did not know all of the details as Andrew’s letter had been short.

As her carriage stopped she knew that she had arrived at her destination.

The door was opened from her as one of her guards helped her out fo her carriage. At the age of thirty-six, Katherine still maintained the appearance of youthfulness throughout her years. Her red-brown hair was pinned to the nape of her neck, under a French hood that showed off just the area where her hair was parted a bit more. Though one of the ways that she looks to be aged what that she always dressed in dark colors, whether it be dark greens, dark blues, dark red, or blacks. It was something she had favored doing since her youth, and something that she would always continue to do.

There were only two people that had come outside the castle to greet her, though she was not surprised. Despite the fact that Andrew and some other remained at Albany year round…there was never much going around and all the people that were ever around were servants and attendants. Though there were more people than usual, likely because of his grooms, guards, and whoever else was in his household and had to help with travel and all that came with that.

The first person she saw was her half-brother Andrew Stewart, with a jovial expression on his face…which was normal of him. Andrew has extremely dark red hair that could be mistaken to be black at times, Auburn really, with misty grey eyes from his mother. He, along with their very much estranged eldest brother Alexander, were the product of their father’s first marriage. Though they were both still illegitimate, like Katherine was, as the marriage was annulled so that their father could marry a French woman, in which the union produced their brother John. Katherine, herself, was the result of an affair their father had soon before his death…she was born five months after he died in January of 1486. Their brother Alexander, who was the brother in name alone, was born in 1477 and was the eldest, then came Andrew who was born in January 1584 just a few months after Alexander and Andrew’s mother’s marriage was annulled to all of their father, next came John who was born in November 1484...born less than a year after his parents wed, and lastly Katherine-Margaret by neither of their father’s wives, she was a true bastard and was the youngest and she of course was born in 1486.

You see Alexander, Andrew, and Katherine-Margaret had lived all their lives in Scotland and while they well knew of John’s existence…they had never met him. Alexander went for a career in the church and was a nominee for the Bishopric of Moray, Andrew…well he did nothing for he had no ambitions in life he just enjoyed relaxing in Northern Scotland, and Katherine like most women was married off. Her husband died just a few years ago and they had two sons together, who were now both adults.

They had all been living quite well until John came to Scotland, becoming Regent, and he called them all to court. Andrew and Katherine had taken well to him…but Alexander did not. After all even though Andrew and him were bastards, John politely asked Parliament to pass a law, officially confirming this. For that, Alexander resented him, and just the fact that he was born and that he existed, and would not accept him as his brother and did not want anything to do with him…and he would not be swayed. Katherine and Andrew had never been so close with him so they essentially disowned Alexander and welcomed John into their family with open arms.

Ever since then they both had a fairly good relationship with John.

Standing next to Andrew was their nephew, Quinn Stewart. He was the bastard son of of their brother, Alexander. But…he never had much regard for the boy, despite him being his own son, and so they had all taken care of him, especially John who considered him to be a son to him. Quinn was only ten years old, but he stood taller than most boys his age did and he was much more intelligent and wiser. He had been given a good education, as John provided that for him and he was a good child.

Katherine-Margaret walked up to them both, a small smile on her face. Andrew did a mock bow, “ Oh My Lady! What an honor it is for you to grace us and my dear nephew with your presence!”

Katherine chuckled, but she rolled her eyes, “ Actually…I have only come to see my dear nephew,” Katherine said as she smiled at Quinn who smiled back at her and they both hugged one another.

When they pulled back Quinn was still smiling, “ Aunt Kat! I am so glad to see you.”

“ As am I, Dearest Quinn,” she looked him up and down, was it just her or did he seem to have grown taller since she last saw him? “ My God, you have grown so much Quinn. You are almost as tall as I am.”

Quinn shrugged, “ Perhaps one day, soon, I will be taller than you, but I will never match or surpass your wisdom.”

Katherine gushed, pulling him into another hug, “ Oh how I love you so much!”

Andrew who watched the scene just a few inches away, rolled his eyes as he cross his arms, looking like an immature child, “ Are you done snuggling our nephew in hugs? Because if you are then we can speak about the reason why you are here.”

Katherine let go of Quinn as she gave her brother a look, she turned back to her nephew, “ Why don’t you go ahead, Quinn, we adults have to speak.”

“ You know, I may not be an adult yet, but I am no longer a child. I know that you are speaking of Uncle John…but as you command,” he said, ding as he was told.

When he was out of earshot Katherine turned to Andrew, as they both began to walk arm and arm into the Castle, “ How has our dearest brother, John, been?”

“ Oh he has never been better! He is singing around the castle like a songbird who has just found their mate. He always praises God for his ever fortunate fate,” Andrew so clearly jested.

“ Andrew,” Katherine’s tone was harsh, “ I do not have a mind for any of your games. Now I will ask again, how has John been?”

Andrew sighed, his facial expression in seconds changed to a deep frown, revealing lines and wrinkles that showed his age. He spoke in a serious tone, “ Well he is brooding, to say the least. He is utterly depressed and…and just quite terrible. I…he has scarcely come out of his rooms. And I have only seen him twice…once when he first arrived and everything was normal. I suppose it is about him losing the Regency…and seemingly all favor. All nobles that he took with him have now all ran back to court to pledge their loyalty to The Princess Regent. And then after he got… **this** letter,” he held up a piece of paper in his hand.

Katherine was going to grab it, but Andrew did not let her.

“ No,” he said, “ We…We should go somewhere more private,” he said pulling her into an empty chamber. Sure, there was no one of any great importance around in Albany, but one could never be too sure when it came to servants. They could be spying for anyone, and it was always best to use caution when it came to such matters.

“ What does the letter say exactly?” Her tone was laced with concern. She had been under the impression that everything was fine, and that perhaps John was just overreacting. But…she was starting to believe that she was very much incorrect.

“ Read it for yourself,” Andrew put the letter in her hands as he began pacing the length of the room, over and over again, waiting for his sister to read the letter so that they could agree on what they should both do to fix John.

And so Katherine began reading it aloud, “ _To, John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany. I hope that this letter sees Your Grace in good health and spirits. It is my duty to inform Your Grace that Your Grace is no longer the Regent of Scotland, for now that title belongs to me. Despite all of your unpleasant action towards me and the Scottish people and nobility, in my infinite kindness I will allow you to come back to court, where in which you will **publicly** swear my person in as Regent of Scotland. Though if you wish it, you may stay in your lands. Sincerely, Eve, The Princess Regent of Scotland,_” when Katherine finished reading she was confused, “ So…you are telling me that John is upset because he lost the Regency and his wife, as far as I can tell…dislikes him?”

Andrew stoped his pacing and nodded his head, “ That is exactly what I am telling you.”

There was short moment of silence before Katherine broke it, “ You cannot be serious. He is locking himself in his room as if everyone has the plague, because of **this** ,” she said holding the letter up, as she chuckled a little bit, “ I thought that, perhaps, one of his few friends died.”

“ Katherine, why are you so heartless? Can you not see that…to John having power means a lot. For he does not have much else,” Andrew said, a certain tone to his voice as if he could sympathize with their brother.

“ You say that as if you understand his plight,” Katherine commented.

Andrew shrugged his shoulders, “ In a way, I do. Though tis not power I crave.”

“ Right, to be away from all politicians **and** to find love. Well, I suppose since your nice and kind way did not work, I shall have to try my blunt honest approach,” Katherine said, going for the door.

“ You mean your overly harsh and mean approach?” Katherine glared at him, though he continued, “ Usually I would not condone it…but this time I do. Usually being nice works with John, but not this time. And you are closer to him than me. We shall see if you will help matters or make them worse.”

As they both left the small chamber, they walked through the halls in silence. They passed only a few servants, guards, and other attendants on their way there but mostly the halls were bare and empty. Not to mention renovations had not been done on the place in years, so there were many scratches and stains on the walls and besides that they were warn down. It was, though, regularly attended so that it was still suitable enough to be lived in.

When they both reached John’s chambers, they were allowed entrance, though Andrew advised Katherine to wait in the most outer-chamber as Andrew found John in the chamber that served as his office.

Though he was not using it properly. The curtains for the room were closed and so it was dark, aside from a couple of candles around the place. Then there was a glass jug of half-empty ale, at least that is what he thought it was, and next to it was an almost empty glass of again what he thought was ale. But what was most notable and concerning of all was that John was sitting at his desk with his hand in his hands. Andrew was not even sure if he had been heard coming in by him.

“ John…”

At the sound of his brother’s voice, John’s head snapped up, “ W-What? Who…I…what did you say Eve?”

Andrew took one look at John and stepped backwards by one foot. He was very much worried and disconcerted at his brother’s appearance. He look very unwell, not to mention unkept. His eyes were bloodshot red as if he had not gotten any amount of sleep in many days, he looked so pale his skin seemed almost translucent, and his hair on his head was going on directions as his beard was much longer than usual. He looked liked a madman, “ John I…Uhh…I…” Andrew did not know what to say.

“ Oh…” John seemed disappointed, “ It was a dream.”

“ What do you—”

“ I dreamed about her…but she’s not here and I’m not Regent anymore. And I…” John trailed off as he turned his head to the side, his gaze landing on his bible. He smiled like he was the most fortunate person in the world, “ You know I have been reading my Bible a lot these days. Trying to seems answers or some sort of consolation or some comfort. I really love the gospels!” John said enthusiastically, “ Especially Mark, for there is so much…adventure. But…I did not get answers, but I got an escape. But now…now all I can see is the reality of my situation. And I don’t want to…And I…I…maybe I should burn it. I would love to see it go up in flames!”

“ The Bible?” Andrew asked, his mouth agape from his shock, “ You cannot possibly do such a vile and terrible thing as burning The Holy Word? My God, John What is wrong with you?”

“ Indeed, what is wrong with our brother?” Katherine-Margaret said as she entered the room, her visage pensive, though there was a hint I fo surprise and concern within her eyes.

Andrew gave her a look, “ I thought I told you to wait in the antechamber?”

“ Yes you did, but did you truly believe I would listen?” She countered, her gaze moving back to John, “ John you seem to be…unstable. And, my God, You look so pale. So ghastly white, almost translucent. You look like a ghost. You look like a shell of your former self. To be truthful, you look dead.”

“ Well, thank you, Catherine, I certainly try,” John said, chuckling some, taking the glass jug and filling his glass until it was almost overflowing. He lifted his glass to his lips and drunk about half of the alcohol in the glass. He let out an “ah” sound as he set the glass down. He smiled at both of his siblings, lifting the jug into the air, “ Do you both want some? It is ale and wine mixed together. So that it tastes at least a bit good, but is still strong.”

Andrew politely declined, “ No, brother,” he looked at the half-empty jug, “ Do you not think you have had enough, brother?”

“ I can never have enough,” Was all that John said, continuing to drink his alcohol, as he stared at both of his siblings. But it did not seem like he was staring at them, more like he was looking through them at something only his eyes could register.

Katherine carefully observed him, and she saw that her brother was not alright in the slightest. He seemed just moments from falling apart, physically and mentally. “ You are grieved by the lost of The Regency…and your wife. And while I believe that you acting as such is quite pathetic and beneath you…it does not surprise me,” at this John glared at her, but he did not stop her from speaking and so she continued, “ The Regency, for years, was all that you had. I know that we, as your siblings, have always been distant and away from court and therefore not around you to be there for you and support you, and for that I am truly sorry.”

John did not reply, only continued drinking.

“ Even…Though for a great deal of time you were in France…” Katherine-Margaret continued, “ But forgetting that, I know that, especially, after your wife and daughter died you really clinched onto the Regency, for it really was at that time all you had.”

“ Have care how you speak, Katherine,” John said through clenched teeth.

“ But you got a new bride, A royal bride. Our Princess of Scotland, Eve. But then let us see how you ruined that…affairs, whether justified or not, always make a woman angry, let us not forget you leaving your wife in you Chateau in France. And it is not like things were well in Scotland when you returned, many of the nobles hated and resented you for being essentially foreign, a Frenchman in almost every aspect, and for how you had been gone **three** long years to France,” As Katherine-Margaret was saying all of this, she took to pacing the length of the small chamber. She spoke as if she were reading a passage from the Holy Word, “ So I suppose all you really had was the Regency…so it is reasonable that you are so upset that you lost it.”

“ What are you, my chaplain?” John said, on the edge of an outburst.

“ No…but is seems as if you are in denial brother. And one cannot make progress and accept… **difficult truths** if one is in denial and ignored those **difficult truths** …however difficult they may be. But despite how you may feel, I think you have had enough time. You need to go out. Perhaps take a walk, stop drinking so much,” she said as she took his glass of ale and wine away from him, “ Once you stop isolating yourself, you will be better **and** the good-will of your person will return.”

“ ‘Good-will my person’,” John quoted his sister, “ Of course, of course, it can return. And of course I am in denial and ignoring everything.”

“ John…” Katherine stared, but was cut off.

“ My life is falling apart! No, no, it already fell apart. My wife betrayed me. My greatest and most trusted friend, Abraham…he betrayed me! He sided with her! The Regency is gone from my grasp, as if I can ever get it or any real power back. I can’t! And now I’m left here to suffer, all alone, it’s not fair! But you are right Katherine,” he had calmed down some, “ The Regency was all I had left. But you are also wrong as well, sister, I am not in denial. But I wish I was,” he shook his head, “ It’s not fair,” he repeated. His gaze landed on one of the candles in the room as a Though occurred, “ Nothing is good, nothing will ever be good anymore. I want to escape this cruel and unfair world. But, unfortunately, I would burn in The Fiery Depths of Hell if I killed myself.”

At this Katherine gasped, covering her mouth. She was shocked that John would be in such a state that he would even consider doing such a horrid thing. He was going to voice these thoughts, but she was cut off by their brother, Andrew, before she even got a chance to utter one word.

“ Oh, stop complaining,” Andrew said, in an annoyed tone, which was bordering anger. This surprised both of his siblings in the room, for usually Andrew was always unserious, yet he was still very Honor driven. But most of all he despised any form of conflict, “ You are so privileged, John. Even disgraced and out of favor, you are still one of the richest and infamous nobles in Scotland. You have a perfect life and a perfect wife, a royal bride. Children with legitimate royal blood. And yet you still act so arrogant and entitled. As if the world as insulted and betrayed you, as if it owes you something. But guess what John? It does not! There are peasants hardly getting by who would be more than happy to be you. And yet you’re complaining!?!”

John took note of Andrew saying the words ‘perfect wife’, it sounded as if he were jealous. But in his rage, this was far too much for him to put into words, “ Shut up!” He yelled, despite his throat being so soar, “ Shut up! Fuck you and go to Hell, Andrew! You cannot speak to me like that. I am The Duke of Alb—”

“ Oh nobody cares about how far above me your status is,” Andrew’s tone was resentful and full of hate, “ What will you do to me, John? You were about to say you were The Duke of Albany and I was so far beneath you, which only proves my point of your arrogance. But it will not help you in this. Your wife is gone, the Regency is gone, Your most prized friend is gone, and we are all that you have left, your siblings…your family, John.”

John gaped at his brother, “ That’s not…” he wanted to say that was no true, but somewhere deep inside him he knew that it was true. So he closed his mouth and his eyes as he sighed.

Andrew continued, “ Yes, you are John Stewart, my brother, but you are also The Duke of Albany, married to A Princess of the Blood, The only **legitimate grandson of the male line** of James II, and the heir to the throne. So act like it. Don’t be as you are now, a former shell of yourself. In fact, be better than you were before. That is all I want for you, my little brother,” Andrew said before he left, leaving John to think, with Kathrine in tow, not for, behind him.

Both his siblings’, Katherine-Margaret and Andrew, speeches has broken through to The Disgraced Duke of Albany. Their words repeated themselves over and over again in his mind.

Their words about being a better person, a person he would be proud to look into the mirror to. To remember that there was more to life than just The Regency and power. That he had three alive and healthy children, and of course his siblings themselves. And maybe, just maybe, that could be enough for him. Maybe he could become at peace with the reality of his life…

Perhaps…Perhaps he **would** indeed listen to them.

__________________________________________________________________

Current Year: May—June 1522

Eve of Scotland

Princess of Scotland

Duchess of Albany

Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

(Painted in 1522/23/24/25)

Title: Regent of Scotland

Reign: 6 June 1522–

Predecessor: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

_______________________________________________

Title: Duchess Consort of Albany, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Tenure: 6 February 1520–

_______________________________________________

Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 15)

Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

(m. Feb 1520)

Issue: Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)

House: Stewart

Father: King James IV of Scotland

Mother: Margaret of England

Religion: Protestantism

* * *

Current Year: June 1522

FORMER Regent and Protector of Scotland

Duke of Albany

Count of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Title: Regent of Scotland

  
Reign: 1514–1522

Predecessor: Margaret Tudor, Queen of Scotland

Successor: Eve of Scotland, Duchess of Albany

__________________________________________________________

Title: Duke of Albany and Earl of March(Restored)

Reign: 1515–

Predecessor: Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany

Heir Apparent: Malcolm of Albany

__________________________________________________________

Title: Count (Consort) of Auvergne and Luraguais

Tenure: 13 July 1505–1519

Counterpart: Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne

__________________________________________________________

Title: Count (Regnant) of Auvergne and Laraguais

Reign: 1519–

Born: November 1484

Spouse: Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne

(m. 1505; died 1519)

Eve of Scotland

(m. 1520)

Issue: Lady Anne de la Tour d'Auvergne (b. 1506; died 1519)

Lord Alexander de la Tour d’Auvergne (b. 1507; died 1511)

Lady Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Lord Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Lady Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)

House: Stewart

Father: Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany

Mother: Anne, Countess de La Chambre

Religion: Roman Catholicism——————————————————————————————————————————

If you are wondering why I put the author notes here, it’s because it wasn’t working in the actual place where you put it, so this will have to suffice.

So as Regent Eve has decided to ally herself with with her brother, James, The Earl of Moray and Archbishop James Beaton of Glasgow who is also The Lord Chancellor. Despite the Old Auld Alliance with with France, Scotland is NOT going to help in the war. Their economy is in debt and they don’t even have a standing army and don’t have much trained men. They have to put their country, Scotland first, before worrying about their friends and or allies. Eve wants to have peace will ALL of Europe.

She and Archbishop Beaton will send Henry Stewart to Rome to negotiate a deal with Pope Clement where he refills Scotland’s treasury in exchange for a betrothal.

I know that Pope Clement was not Pope at this time…but I’m making him Pope for certain reasons

And surprise, surprise, Eve is pregnant again! And as I briefly mentioned last chapter Eve and John had a fun night of passion, which results in Eve now being pregnant once again. Hmmm...how will this new child turn out???

Peace with the English! Yay! Eve and most nobles want to have TRUE peace with the English, going to war with them is the last thing that either England or Scotland needs. And it will be beneficial for both of their countries. Dowager Queen Margaret gives a letter to the English ambassador for her brother King Henry VIII. It seems to be urgent...so what does it contain?

The first new character introduced, John Stewart 3rd Earl of Lennox who is best-friends with Eve’s brother, James Earl of Moray. And James has renewed his affair Lady Margaret Stewart née Hamilton, but that does not mean he trusts her. He has discovered that the poison used on John was arsenic mixed with something else, what is that something else? He could go to a specialist or doctor to try and find out, but he will have to very careful in his inquiries. If he does find a cure, will he try to save John? And what are Lady Margaret Stewart née Hamilton’s intentions with being with Moray? Are they pure or not?

The second new character introduced, Henry Stewart. Brother of the Baron of Avondale, which just so happens to be Lady Margaret Stewart née Hamilton’s husband.(Yes basically everyone is related or connected somehow). Henry Stewart and Margaret having an affair...Henry sees Eve as a problem and wants to be rid of her an she gets the opportunity to do so, and much more when he meets with James Hamilton, Earl of Arran and an unknown person. And it was Henry who procured he poison used on John in the first place, after all he is truly apart of the lower nobility and he had connections that other nobles simply do not have.

So now we now know that James Hamilton Earl of Arran, Henry Stewart, and Lady Margaret née Hamilton, and Helper A and B are involved in the plot to kill John. But in this chapter we find out that it stretches much farther than that. They want to kill John, Eve, King James, as Eve and John’s children. Once they are all dead James Hamilton will be first in line and become the rightful King. Henry Stewart, Helper A, is motivated so that Scotland can ALLY with England and so he can get and Earldom. And Lady Margaret is Hamilton’s daughter so she is willing. Who are Helpers A and B? Will they succeed or not?

The third new character to be introduced is Lady Katherine-Margaret Stewart, widow of Sir Patrick Hamilton of Kincavil and John’s half-sister, a bastard, born in 1486. She’s brutally honest, harsh, and cynical(just like John is)but she always has the best intentions at heart when it comes to her family.

The fourth new character is Andrew Stewart John’s fraternal half-brother. For a time he was considered legitimate but his parents marriage were annulled so that his father could marry John’s mother and he was born in 1479. He is unserious, content, and very honorable he only ever becomes serious in things he believes to be very offensive and he hates most kinds of conflict.

And the fifth and final new character to be introduced is Quinn Stewart, Alexander Stewart’s son but as he does not take care of him John and Andrew do and he stays in Albany and focused on his teachings and he’s just 10 years old. He is like a son to John.

John is not doing well. I will say that John seeming very ill, he’s not really. His mental anguish is making him become physically ill, the poison has BARELY started to work and things will stray to truly become bad. And as you can see he is not in a very good state of mind. He feels like Eve and his best friend Abraham have betrayed him.

Andrew and Kathrine-Margaret talk to their brother and inspire him to become a better person and that losing the Regency isn’t the end of the world. He listens, but will he actually become a better person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Update: 7/4/20
> 
> Preview for Next Chapter: “ All we can do now is to wait for the physician to come and help her, and to pray.”
> 
> Bible Verse: But the Lord is faithful, who shall stablish you, and keep you from evil  
> 2 Thessalonians 3:3


	18. The Regency Arc, Part 3: Primed in Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misery courses through many characters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Uhm...I know that there are a lot of comments that I need to response to, an I will get to them...I literally have no excuse.
> 
> Oh and I may or may not have gotten a bit carried away writing this chapter...so far it’s the longest one of the story, oops? I couldn’t help myself!
> 
> And I did tell some people that read this story that there was a surprise...but there are actually more like...4 surprises depending on how you count them. Some are good some are bad.
> 
> P.S. if you live in America, happy 4th of July! If you don’t live in America the 4th of July is when America gained their independence from Great Britain. I can hear fireworks going off as I type this.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! And have a great day!
> 
> (Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I edited it but I’m only human!)
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 2 or 3 weeks, sorry I haven’t decided yet...
> 
> Bible Verse: Behold, his soul which is lifted up is not upright in him: but the just shall live by his faith.
> 
> — Habakkuk 2:4 (King James Version)

***Narrator’s POV*(10 July, 1522, England)**

King Henry VIII of England hastily tore open the letter from his sister that Cardinal Wolsey had given him. It had came with the ambassador to Scotland’s other letter. Of course Wolsey, managed most of the Kingdom for Henry so that he could enjoy having fun and being King like he should. Though surely this letter from his beloved sister, Margaret, was important, so he would read it without complaint. He just hoped that his sister was well, he believed she would be now that her daughter, his niece, was Regent. Surely everything in Scotland for her would be better, and that she had let go of having a divorce. He just hoped that this letter was not about that matter. He could hardly believe his own sister, a good Catholic, would even dream of such a thing.

Henry began reading the letter to himself.

_My dear Brother, King Henry VIII of England, France, and Ireland,_

_Your Majesty I come to you as your most dear and beloved sister, Margaret. I know that as King you have many burdens and a whole country in which relies on you for its keep. I do not expect you to worry over the concessions of your dear older sister. But I fear that in these trying times I must._

_I believe that at the time you are reading this letter, your ambassador to Scotland has presented you with the prospect of peace with Scotland._

_I know that both you and I desire far more than only peace. For Scotland to be a friend and ally in which we would work together in all things. To never again have to worry about border disputes or territorial grievances and raids and sieges. I know we border one another and now the Stewart monarchs share the same blood as us Tudors, and alliance should be seeked by all. But my dear brother I fear that is not the case._

_I know as a wonderful King you would feel the temptation and urge to reject the offer of peace, and would sigh for an alliance instead. But that is simply not possible, and I know that if the time came you would enjoy going to war against Scotland and further glorifying England and the Tudor line._

_But you as my younger brother, Henry, and me as your older sister, Margaret, I beg you to accept this offer of peace. I know that you fear that the Scottish will betray you and this all will be for nothing. I know you would much rather go to battle and conquer the Scottish Kingdom._

_But the offer of peace is sincere, coming from my daughter, your niece, Eve, The Princess Regent. I do confirm to you that she supports the French rather than the imperials, but she as do I desire to have a better understanding between Scotland and England. To avoid unnecessary bloodshed and violence._

_She proposed to you thisoffer, despite the many people in her faction whom she trusts that would not wish for peace with England. And even though she prefers the French, she does not insert herself and Scotland in the wars of Europe and French and Spanish Italian Wars._

_She only seeks to do what is best for Scotland, and do you not think that a war for England would not be best?_

_This is why she will not dare to betray peace with England._

_I beg you humbly as your loyal servant and sister to at least consider having a long lasting peace with Scotland._

_Your Dearest Sister,_

_Margaret Tudor, Dowager Queen of Scotland_

When Henry finished reading the letter from his sister he sighed, thinking in what his decision would be.

He was already leaning towards peace with Scotland, while he wished to go to battle against them and he knew he would win vigorous and glorify England. But he knew that it was best for England to have peace with Scotland, it is not as if they were participating in the Italian Wars in France’s side despite supporting them. They were not threat at all to England, but only because they chose to be. They could very easily become one if Henry made the wrong decision.

His sister’s letter only pushed him over the edge and made him sure that peace with Scotland was the best option for England. After all, they had troops in Mainland Europe and if Scotland attacked with everything they had…they very well may be able to beat them.

He couldn’t afford to be at war with Scotland, not right now.

But now, he had to get back to his beautiful Mistress, Mary Boleyn **.  
** **___________________________________________________________________**

***Narrator’s POV*(17 July, Dundee Castle, Dundee, Scotland)**

“ Where are we going, Eve?” Dowager Queen Margaret of Scotland asked her daughter, Eve, who was across from her in the carriage. Even though Eve had been Regent for a month and a half now her and her mother had not reconciled. Yes, they had been cordial with one another and peaceful, but they had not really spoken deeply. And that was what Eve intended for them to do today, among other things.

Eve had promised herself that when she became Regent she would not be like John. John had kept Margaret away from her own son, she had only seen James once since 1515 and Eve had only seen him a few times. Of course he’s understood it was a strategic move on her husband’s part, for Margaret could possibly influence The King to be against him or they could run away together…she knew he was all paranoid of those things happening. So he barred her from seeing The King. But Eve would not let her fear rule her and her and her mother were on the side…in a way, “ I told you that it is a surprise, Dearest Mother.”

“ Is it a pleasant one?” Margaret inquired, “ Dearest Daughter.”

“ It is…a very pleasant one,” Eve grinned, “ And long overdo.”

Soon enough they arrived at their destination. Their carriage was opened by a guard and first The Dowager Queen was helped out of her carriage, out of respect of her higher station despite Eve being Regent, and then The Princess Regent.

They both looked up at the gorgeous Structure that Dundee Castle was. The architecture was not very impressive and it was not very grand, but it was just so beautiful. It had a lack of natural defenses and so it consisted of a strong ditch and mound, the mound was surrounded by a stone wall. The mound was a true motte, but still it was built in the most basic fashion. After all Dundee Castle had been destroyed in the 14th Century during the Wars of Independence with England, but the Castle was rebuilt during King James III’s reign and lasted from 1464 to 1477. They likely were not concerned in making it as good, let alone better, than the Original.

Eve had chosen Dundee Castle as The King’s residence for three reasons. One, because any possible enemy of hers, or just someone who wanted The King’s guardianship, would not think to even consider the Castle was where The King was located. Two, because there were quite a few Castles in The town of Dundee, though half of them were in ruin or **very** small, the other half were highly maintained and had men ready, including Dundee Castle itself, should a battle need to be fought. Many other Towns in Scotland did not have this luxury. And if an army were he raised to take the King’s Guardianship by force, unless that force was of large size, they would be quelled and defeated. The third and final reason was because of the person in charge of **The City of Dundee** , The Burgh Commissioner, who was also apart of **The Third Estate** of Parliament was a loyal and trustworthy Scotsman who could be trusted not do disclose the location of The King. Despite the fact that he had to move residences, it did not chance the fact they Dundee Castle was a Royal Burgh and as he was the representative in Parliament, Eve wanted to speak with him to ensure that she carried some favor with him and perhaps gain some favor with the other members of The Third Estate.

After all they were near-commoners, but despite that they held much power and made up the majority of Parliament. She needed to keep them happy so that they would not cause chaos and strife.

Queen Margaret and Princess Eve were greeted by The Burgh Commissioner, Edward Cador Maxwell, of Dundee, who happened to have been and old friend of Eve’s, as well as the prevalent members of The King’s household including the King’s Tutor, Sir David Lyndsay, who of course was in charge of King James’ education. They all bowed to them, only rising when given the gestured order, “ Your Majesty! Your Highness!” The Burgh Commissioner enthusiastically addressed them both. He was truly honored to see them bight and hoped he could speak with The Princess Regent, “ We are so honored that you have graced us with your presence.”

Eve nodded, a warm smile on her face, and ignored the confusion on her mother’s face, “ My Lord, we are glad to have come. We are here to see His Majesty, The King,” she did not waist time on pleasantries.

“ Ah yes, yes, of course.”

Eve turned to The King’s tutor, “ Sir David, would you lead Her Majesty to The King?”

“ Of course,” Sir David bowed to Eve before he led Queen Margaret off, who had an unbelieving look on her face, though Eve just smiled at her mother, intending to speak to her at a later time.

When they were some ways away, Eve turned to the The Burgh Commissioner, Edward Cador Maxwell…or as Eve used to call him Cador, with a bright smile on her face, “ Shall we speak, Commissioner Maxwell?”

“ Yes, Your Highness,” The man said still smiling, a real smile.

Cador lead her through the halls of Dundee Castle, arriving at a finely decorated seating chamber, Eve taking in two of her ladies-in-waiting including Lady Ida since she knew of Cador and her’s past relationship, she had left Ida back at court.

“ May I offer Your Highness some refreshments? Wine, perhaps?” Commissioner Maxwell asked.

“ Yes, thank you,” Eve answered, “ but do have it watered down, will you?”

At this Cador paused, looking taken aback, but then he plastered a smile on his face, “ Of Course, Your Highness,” sending one of his servants off to do so

She gave a true smile to Cador, “ My Lord, it has been quite some time since we last met….three years I believe? And you have…changed,” and by changed Eve meant that now her ‘first love’ looked like a mature adult…he must have been twenty years old now, “ in…in a good way, of course.”

He blushed, “ T-Thank you, Your Highness. And you have changed and grown as well,” Eve gave him a strange look, “ grown more beautiful, I mean. I actually mean that you were always very…but now…I-I meant that…that I’m sorry, Your Highness, I’m sorry…”

Eve laughed, “ Oh, My Lord, it is quite alright,” she seated herself on one of the upholstered chairs, and in this moment she was very glad that she was not showing in her pregnancy yet. She couldn’t imagine what his reaction may have been…in fact she couldn’t fathom why she would care what he would think of if his feeling would be hurt or he’d be jealous. It was not as if it was any of his concern. It wasn’t, not even in the slightest, “ How did, Your Lordship, manage to acquire this position? It is my understanding that usually Burgh Commissioners elected are…well not noble-blooded men such as you, especially when they are not native to said region. Your family’s lands are in the Southern most part of Scotland, near the border with the English. I’m impressed, truly, that you achieved **this** position…” Eve trailed off, leaving clear room for him to answer.

“ Well after…after Your Highness left for France…I left court for the country,” Eve gulped at this, but continued smiling and listening to his story, “ I didn’t want to go back to my family lands…for I knew that they would shame me for leaving court and missing all of the opportunities it has. They did not, thankfully, disown me. I found my here to Dundee. I worked under the former Burgh Commissioner…he taught me a lot about law, politics, diplomacy. I spoke to the people in Dundee I listened to their pleas and tried my best to solve them, speaking with my superiors. I made allies and friends, cultivated the love of the commons here and the people in charge of the elections. Once the former Commissioner regrettably passed, God rest his soul, I was elected, though I was hoping for it I was quite surprised. That I of all people were chosen. That was a year ago, and I am truly honored.”

“ You should not be so surprised. You Lordship is kind, humble, selfless,” ‘all things that John is not. He is selfish, arrogant, and only kind when he feels like it…the true son of the devil.’ She was honest when she spoke, “ You are a credit to your entire family and they should be proud of you.”

Cador looked shocked, but grateful for the compliment. No one seemed to really appreciated him, “ Thank you…Your Highness is so **forward-thinking** and I hold you in **The Highest Esteem**. I, on the other hand, hardly deserve such compliments.”

Eve was going to respond and flatter him more, but then his servant re-entered with the wine, bowing to her, before leaving again.

“ I hope that Your Highness was pleased with the support of my brother, Lord Maxwell, in the Regency,” Cador’s brother, The 5th Lord Maxwell, was one of the many nobles who supported Eve for the Regency, “ I am sure that Your Highness has already been told, but, you have the full support of The Maxwell clan, always.”

“ And I thank you for that,” Eve inclined her head, “ I suppose I have you to thank for that?”

“ Well, not exactly,” Cador continued in light of the confused look she had on her face, “ in this…may I be honest with Your Highness?”

Eve was suspicious of him but she nodded for him to do so, only showing positive emotions on her face, as she casually sipped her wine.

“ As Your Highness knows before you became Regent, we were neutral in this…conflict in pro-English and pro-French parties,” Cador said, “ But once Your Highness informed my brother of your intentions he was reluctant…he wanted to stay neutral, but he never would have revealed any of your plan, rest assured. It was I who convinced him to become one of your allies. For I had full confidence that Your Highness would succeed.”

Eve was surprised, to say the least, at his response. She has suspected that he had something to do with it…but she never thought that it would because he just believed in her and her abilities so much, “ Well…I’m…I’m grateful, truly. I know and trust Your Lordship, which is why I housed the King here. How has His Majesty settled in and been cared for?”

“ The King, he…His Majesty is the greatest and brightest and best child I have ever laid my eyes on. Whenever I see him he is always so joyous and his will is the strongest possible. He is a credit to Your Highness’ father, The Venerable King James IV, and your mother, Her Majesty, Queen Margaret…and his sister, Your Highness. From what I know he really admires the three of you, and The Earl of Moray as well.”

“ Really?” Eve’s voice was full of shock and surprise…it had been years since she had seen her brother James in person. She accidentally let her true emotions show, “ I mean, that is good. That…that he is so well take care of,” Eve cleared her throat, “ So as you are a Burgh Commissioner, you have a seat in The Third Estate in Parliament…and in this time we have to speak, I would like to express my interests and concerns to you…”

They talked for a great deal longer about how Eve simply wished for his support in Parliament and try to gain it from other members of The Third Estate if he could. To always try his best to insure that Parliament did not become a problem or a hindrance to what she may do as Regent. She also invited him to court, if he so pleased, of course.

Parliament in Scotland was usually quite compliant and were not so powerful in matters of politics…they usually just went along with what the Monarch wanted. But in times of war, or when their was a bad King like her grandfather James III, or like now when the country was under a Regent. Well that was when they were at their most powerful, and The Third Estate was the most powerful part of Parliament. It was always important to at least keep them happy if not have them support.

A Regent needed Parliament’s support for legitimacy in their Regency and Guardianship over the King, which Eve thankfully had, but if Parliament became unhappy…they could change that.

It was her priority to make sure that did not happen, at any cost.

(Later, King James V’s Chambers)

King James V of Scotland, aged ten years old, smiled brightly at his mother. Currently, The Young King wore a combination of black, brown, and red clothing. He wore a very large black and brown fur around himself that touched the floor and had great length, it clearly did not fit him but he seemed not to care much, and his outer coat was black and red. He had a simple fine black hat on with rubies weaved into it and a red feather atop it. James’ auburn hair, which was only just a bit lighter than Eve’s but darker than Margaret’s, he also has heavy lidded dark brown eyes, which were an inheritance from his mother, and strong aquiline features.

All of the servants and members of James’ household had been dismissed to leave mother and son alone.

“ Oh James!” Margaret said to her son with enthusiasm and gladness, “ You look so much like your father.”

James smiled, but then he frowned, looking sad, “ That’s what everyone says…” James sighed, “ I wish that he was here mother. Everyone always says that he was so honorable, kind, progressive, and intelligent. He must have been so great, mother, and I wish I could have met him.”

“ Aw James,” Margaret said, bending down to get eye-level with her only living son. She stroked his cheek, giving him a smile, “ You’re right, you’re Father was a great man, a True Renaissance King. He would have been proud of how smart, kind, and charismatic you are. I know that he’s gone, and we all miss him, but we can honor him in our works. To keep him in our thoughts in everything that we do. We remember him and rejoice that he is in heaven, for he is always with us, even though we cannot see him.”

James nodded, sniffling as he blinked back the tears in his eyes, “ I will always remember and glorify him, mother. I promise.”

“ Here,” Margaret said, taking off the necklace, which was a pendant encrusted in rubies, from around her neck as she placed it in James’ waiting hands, “ When your father and I first married I was so stricken with how handsome he was and so I impulsively kissed him. I thought I had upset him and I ran away, but he found me and he gave me this and said ‘ Never regret anything you have done with a sincere affection; nothing is lost that is born of the heart’ it means that when you feel passionate and strongly about something, do it and do not regret it. Don’t be ashamed to show feelings and emotions, for they give you strength and power.”

“ Thank you mother, I will **always** remember your advice.”

Margaret, feeling a burst of love and affection for her son, could not help it when she threw her arms around him lovingly, hugging him tightly, “ You’re my strong and smart boy, James. I love you so much. More than anything and anyone in the world.”

“ I love you too,” James whispered, hugging her back.

The second they pulled away from on another they were both privy to a jovial voice, “ Well, I suppose my question has been answered about who mother loves best…”

James and Margaret turned to the doorway, to see Eve standing there with a big smile on her face, which soon was mirrored in James’, “ Eve!” James called out, running to his older sister and throwing himself on her, embracing her, “ Eve! Eve! I missed you! I missed you so much…”

Eve grinned, sincerely once James had finished hugging her, kissing his cheek, “ I missed you too, James,” she looked him up and down, recognizing that he was dressed just like their father in one of his portraits and he looked so much like him, “ or should I say Your Majesty?”

James giggled like the child he was, “ I suppose that you can call me James, Your Highness. But only if I can call you Eve. Deal?”

“ Deal,” Eve said, shaking it his hand. If she was telling herself the truth, she was a bit concerned for James. Not for his health, but his personality. The last time she saw James she, herself, was only thirteen…still a child and James was seven. It was completely acceptable for him to be immature and childish and emotional, for he was but a child. But now James was ten and from what she could tell he seemed the kind of person who acted on whims, feelings, and emotions…like their mother…and in a King those were not good traits to have. One should be practically, reasonable, logical…and always make the best choice for their Kingdom. But surely she would have time to teach him these things to be a Great King, like their father…but perhaps not as honorable. Eve despised the fact that she was diving so deep into these thoughts, clearly John had influenced her in making her more on edge and constantly assessing people, but she was glad that it least it was something positive…unlike his arrogance, paranoid, distrust, and cynicism were…

“ I did not hear you come in,” Margaret said to her daughter, pulling Eve out of her thoughts.

“ No, no you did not,” was all that Eve replied with.

It was as if mother and daughter were having a silent staring contest to see who would break first. James looked between his sister and his mother, observing them and he realized that clearly there was something going on between them that he did not know about. They must have been angry and upset with one another.

“ Mother, Sister,” James said in a small voice, both women’s eyes snapping to him.

“ Yes?” They both replied.

James spoke, “ Are you both angry? Do you need to talk to each other…to fox things?”

“ W-What…I…” Eve stuttered.

“ I d-d-don’t know what you mean,” Margaret said.

“ Surely you do,” James said, “ The tension between you both is so clear. And I don’t wish for you both to fight. I want my sister and my mother to be nice and love each other. Please…for me?” James said, switching in an instant to a sad face, poking his lip out and giving them puppy dog eyes.

“ I suppose so…” Eve said with great reluctance.

Margaret replied, exhibiting the same amount of reluctance, “ Alright.”

Once James’ attendants had been sent back in, Margaret and Eve, temporarily, departed going into another antechamber to speak alone and where they would not be heard.

Eve was the first person to speak, “ I’m not cross with you, mother. Nor am I offended that James is **clearly** your favorite. I mean I do not understand it, because he is a child and I am an adult…who you can actually have meaningful conversations with,” there was a small bit of resentment and bitterness in her tone, but it was nothing big.

Margaret gave her daughter a gloomy look, “ I am sad that you think so low of me. I have three wonderful children— You, James, and Margaret —and I love you all equally. But you are all very different and I receive something different from each of you, James’ playful and fun nature, your **supreme** intelligence and fanciful nature, Margaret’s kindness and humbleness…or at least that was how she was the small amount of time I had her. I only like children better…generally.”

“ In general?” Eve asked with Margaret nodding, “ I like adults better. I…well of course I love my Little Alice, Malcolm, and Anne-Marie. But Marie is just an infant…the twins are in that stage where they babble and say some **sentences** …but you cannot of course converse, truly, with them. Sometimes I wish they would all just grow up and be adults. I feel that would be so much more…exciting…but I do admit that children are much better than adults. More simple, less likely to complain about matters that do not matter. They just need food, water, clothing, and someone to be kind to them and they smile at you and it fills you up with warmth inside…”

“ That we both agree on. And you may say you wish for your children to hurry and be adults, but when that does happen you will want them to be children again..it will seem like it was just yesterday when they were born. And…I do not want to be a great-grandmother so soon…”

“ It wouldn’t be so terrible,” Eve omitted, but then her eyes-widened, “ Oh, maybe you are right, because I do not want to be a grandmother,” they both laughed, “ My God, I could not imagine it,” she attested, before she smiled nervously, “ Mother…”

“ Yes, Eve?” Margaret worriedly, at Eve’s nervous actions.

“ Uhmm,” Eve started, playing around with her wedding ring as her eyes looked at anything but her mother, “ There…There is something that I wish to inform you of,” she said, assuming an unemotional tone to try and be rid of her nerves, but it did not work for she was still fidgeting.

“ Something god, I hope?”

“ Yes,” but then Eve frowned, “ Or…or perhaps not. Because it only complicated things and makes me feel guilty…”

Margaret put her hand on Eve’s, “ Whatever it is, you can tell me. Whether good or bad, it will not be solved by you being so full of uneasiness like yku are now.”

Eve took a deep breath, smiling, “ Well, I only found out about three weeks ago, but I am pregnant…again.”

A large grin broke out on Margaret’s face, “ Really? So quickly?”

Eve nodded, “ Yes,” she bit her lip, “ The doctor and midwife say that I am about two and a half months along now…so it’s early and…well anything could happen. And, wait, you are not upset? You are…happy for me?”

“ Of course I am. A child is a blessing, why would I be unhappy or upset?”

“ Well that is certainly relieving. I just thought that…because…well because…John is the father, obviously, and I…well…you…” Eve trailed off.

Margaret smiled, “ I understand what you mean,” she squeezed Eve’s hand, “ Congratulations, my daughter.”

“ Thank you, mother,” Eve sighed, “ I just…I feel guilty. Not about John being humiliated, shamed, and disgraced…I do not feel bad about that in the slightest. But…he, well, of course, the nobles do not want him back at court. And to be honest, neither do I. In the letter I sent him I have him an option to come back or stay in his lands in the North. He did not respond back…but it seems that he will stay. But I feel guilty that he will not get to see the children, besides perhaps sparingly. He has many bad qualities, but one thing that cannot be denied is that he is such a great father. He has a way with children, Alice, Malcolm, and Marie love him…and they miss him. They keep asking me where John is and when he will be back…and I just keep saying that he is working and will come home when he can. And this new baby…he likely won’t even see it be born. And it’s my fault…”

“ No, Eve,” Margaret stopped her there, “ It is not your fault. You just said that you gave him an option to come back or not. And he did not, so him missing **even more** of his children’s lives is his fault and his alone.”

Eve nodded, blinking away the tears in her eyes, “ Oh mother, how do you always know how to make me feel better?”

“ Because I am your mother.”

Eve chuckled at that, “ I hope that you will not be upset at me. James was…a peace offering of sorts. I know how long you wanted the Regency and—”

Margaret shook her head and reassured her daughter, “ Seeing James…it puts my priorities in order. It seems that my wishes for The Regency…well when I saw my son again, those wishes just fell away…dissolving into nothing. All I wanted was to hug him forever, to always protect him. He…He and his well-being is all that matters to me now. The Regency…that now is only a minor concern. You and your brother have done well enough, but I will be there to advise you…if you need it that is…”

“ Of course, mother!” Eve said excitedly, “ So…you accept my apology?”

“ There is no need for it,” Margaret assured.

“ I love you, mother.”

“ I love you too, Eve.”

Within a moment the door opened, revealing Lady Ida, who curt used to them both.

” What is it, Ida?” Eve asked impatiently, irritated for this moment with her mother to he interrupted.

” Forgive me, Your Highness, but a messenger came. He said that on the road he came across another messenger...from Albany and so he took his message as well as his own. These are the two of them,” she said, holding them out to Eve, who took them both.

” Thank you,” Eve said, nodding for her former friend to leave and once she did, she hastily opened the first letter, from her brother.

_To Eve, Princess Regent of Scotland_

_Your Highness, I bring you joyous and wonderful news. Shortly after you and The Dowager Queen left court, The English confirmed that they would like peace with Scotland._

_I leave it to Your Highness to begin organizing the treaty with the councilors ok your return tomorrow._

_I hope that this news brings you happiness and sees you in good spirits._

_Your Dear Brother, James Earl of Moray_

When Eve finished reading the letter, she grinned so big that her cheeks hurt, and told her mother of the news.

” Oh, That is so good,” Margaret said, seeming happy and relieved, “ Peace with my native home and my adoptive home...all I have ever wanted. But what about the letter from Albany? It just be from your husband...”

” It is,” Eve conformed, as she opened he letter, “ I wonder what he has to say?”

_Her Highness, Eve, Princess and Regent of Scotland_

_I hope that this letter sees Your Highness in the best and most high spirits. I pray for your health and happiness, always, as well as that of our three children._

_I would inform you of my imminent return to court. I have recovered from my recent illness and am now well enough to return._

_I bring in my company my half-brother, Andrew Stewart, and my half-sister, Lady Katherine-Margaret Hamilton née Stewart of Kincavil, as well as my usual household and company of men._

_I always live to serve at Your Highness’ pleasure and mercy._

_John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany_

Eve frowned, looking at her mother, “ I was mistaken. In this letter from Albany...John says...he says he is coming back to court.”

Margaret looked like she had just been scarred for life, though all she said in response was, “ How terrible. How regrettable. How unfortunate.”

**(Meanwhile, Holyrood Palace, Edinburgh, Southern Scotland)**

Lady Margaret Stewart née Hamilton, The Baroness of Avondale walked cheerfully through the halls of Holyrood Palace. She smiled, nodding and even greeting all of the courtiers she passed.

She was in such a wonderful mood for multiple reasons. The first was because she has just received her allowances from her husband, money of which she could spend as she pleased. She could only imagine all of the wonderful clothing, poems, and books she could buy among other things. The second was because James had bought her a great amount of dresses, shoes, jewels, and accessories…all of which were of the newest fashions available. She did not believe she was a very vain woman, but what woman would not be delighted at such things?

Because of James she was now one of the best dressed women at court, of course The Dowager Queen and The Princess were Better that her, but she could live with that. She had James, a wonderful son with her husband and a…decent enough father. And she was grateful for all that she had.

Although she had a feeling that soon her good mood would be ruined by none other than her father.

Lady Margaret was on her way to James Hamilton Earl of Arran’s, also known as her father, chambers. It seemed that whenever he wished to speak with her, at least in these days, that it was something bad he was telling her of or he was making her do something that she did not want to do. Then, they would, inevitably, get into an argument and he would say something like “I am your father, you will do as I say!” or “It is for the sake and benefit of our family”, even though sake and benefit are two different things, and she would end up doing it. She did not want to incur her father’s wrath, no one with sense did. She may have been married, but she was also a woman, in a man’s world, and her husband was just a baron while her father was and Earl who happened to be one of the most important nobles in the Realm. She had not choice but to always obey him, and that was what she always did, no matter how uncomfortable, unpleasant, or terrible.

Of course when she arrived at her father’s chambers, the guards let her in, likely knowing to expect her arrival, and her father stood from his seat to greet her.

“ Hello, Daughter,” Her father said in a joyful tone, kissing his daughter’s hand.

This gave Margaret pause because James Hamilton was never a man to be so joyful…ever. He almost never smiled, sure he smirked nad half-smiled, but he did not smile. And he never greeted her by ‘daughter’. So either something was either terribly wrong or something was terribly good…she was quite unnerved to find out which it was. Nonetheless she smiled, “ Hello, father,” she greeted him back with the same joyful ness in her voice as well.

“ How have you been?” Hamilton asked, despite the fact that he had just seen her a few days ago, for the past five days straight he had been ignoring her…but that was a normal occurrence between them both.

“ As well as I always am.”

He raised an eyebrow, chuckling, “ Oh is that so? It seems that you’re better than you always are. The whole court has noticed how your attire has…improved, to say the least.”

At this Margaret giggled some, “ Yes…I assume everyone is well aware of my latest affair, not that I care much. And why are you so jovial, father? Oh! Let me guess, I am getting a ninth sibling?” Her father had many children, half of them were legitimate, half of them were not and they ranged in ages from about thirty years old to about two years old. But he didn’t care much for most of them besides how they could best serve him as bargaining tools for marriage and such things.

“ Oh, Margaret, you would not be threatened by any new children I may have. You know that no matter what, you will always be my second favorite child,” yes she was his second favorite, behind his son and heir, who was no more than three years old. No despite her holding this title of second favorite he still treated her…well like this. But she had gotten used to it by now and it no longer bothered her, “ But no, you’re not getting a new sibling. It’s just such a wonderful, bright, and warm day outside, isn’t it? Perfect for taking walks in the beautiful gardens, having the light reflect perfectly on your book about war, and of course for delivering terrible, depressing, heart-wrenching news.”

The look on her face went from confused to worried in just a few moments, “ What?” She asked, “ What happened? Something bad?”

“ Perhaps,” Hamilton said, still smiling as he held his hand out, indicating the many seats in the room, “ Why don’t you take a seat, **daughter**.”

Margaret immediately dropped down into one of the seats. Her expression which was previously worried was now full of such fear that she only felt twice before. Once when she had first experience childbirth with her son and second time when her father first told her to poison Albany. The only reason why she did not loose her mind when she **actually** did it was because of two things. Self-preservation, knowing that she did not have much of a choice and because she adapted to tough situations well. Once she got over them initially she would be fine perfectly fine. But in the movement just after, or just before as what was happening now, her fear and uncertainty would be at an all time high.

Hamilton sat right across from his daughter as he took something out form beneath his coat, a dagger, which caused her eye’s to widen and her mouth to drop, in shock.

“ F-Father, what are you—”

“ Be quiet,” He said in a calm voice. The happiness previously in his tone was gone, and was now neutral as he twirled the dagger around in his hands, “ Now, tell me, daughter, have you had fun with The Earl of Moray?”

“ I…”

“ Has he entertained and amused you so much that you would be willing to compromise the safety of this family? Oh but wait…it’s not fair for me to say that, I apologize, I know you really loved him, well as much as you can love any of your lovers, and you believed that he really loved you. But men like Moray, well most men, cannot truly love a woman like you. But they can love your money, or your power, or your **information** that you provide. You would know, wouldn’t you, daughter?”

“ I…I don’t know what you mean,” she said, genuinely confused, “ Please father’s believe me, I don’t understand why you are so angry,” Her eyes were full of fear and terror at the horrifying sight of her father, twiddling that dagger in his hands. What was he going to do with it? She was his daughter, one of his favorite children, he **couldn’t** and he **wouldn’t** ever do such a thing horrid thing to her…would he? “

“ Oh sure you do. You’ve done many things to make me angry,” he paused for effect, “ First, starting…or should I say re-starting a relationship with The Earl of Moray. And of course after that happens he starts to inquire about arsenic posing and what can be mixed with it and knows of Albany’s poising,” he refrained form yelling as he shook his head, “ How **did** this happen, daughter?”

“ I don’t know,” Margaret lied, shaking in complete terror.

For a many seconds, that seemed to last hours, neither of them moved or said a word. Hamilton’s eyes searched hers, relentlessly, trying to read her and decipher if she was lying or not. He was in a dangerous state now. One where the father part of him simply did not exist.

She stared into her father’s eyes, watching and waiting to say what he was going to do or what he was going to say. She could not stop herself from shaking, as she was doing now. She was terrified of him and his wrath. But his pause gave her hope that maybe…just maybe he would not figure out her lie.

He watched as she stood from her seat, falling before him, on her knees, looking down at the ground.

“ I am telling the truth. I promise you, father. I swear on everything that is Holy that I would never lie to you,” she hesitantly looked up at him, looking into his eyes, imploring for him to believe her. She believed he did when he smiled at her, like he did when she was a child, and she smiled back at him, thinking that now everything would be alright again.

He still smiled as he spoke, standing up, “ You can stand now, Margaret.”

She did, though she only came to his chest, and so she has to craned her neck up to look at him, “ I’m so glad yo—”

Suddenly, and without warning, Hamilton jumped grabbed Margaret by the neck, as she let out a gasp of shock, pushing her towards the hard walls, as he back hit it, knocking the wind out of her.

Margaret’s eyes were wide and full of pure horror. She felt as if he were squeezing her neck harder and harder and her breathing increased to try and get more air, but she could not. “ Father…I…I can’t breathe.”

Hamilton moved his hand away from her neck, but he put the dagger to her throat, “ I know you, Margaret. I can **always** tell when you are lying, You’re my best daughter…but the others really are quite terrible so it was not very hard. You’re even better than all but one of my sons. And yet, you’re not smart enough to realize this…how so very disappointing.”

“ Y-You’re…You’re going t-to kill me?” Her voice was unbelieving, and yet it also held some level of anger in it. She was his daughter, he could not possibly…but then again she knew her father, or so she thought she did. He could kill anyone when it suited him, why not his own kin, his blood, his family!

“ That depends on you. You know that no one would ever suspect me of killing my own daughter. I could just hide your body in your body, and blame it on your husband. Everyone would be foolish enough to believe that, for he would have the means, motive, **and** opportunity. And spouses are **always** an obvious choice. I really would not mind it,” Hamilton spoke as if he were speaking about something so delightful, “ Now I’m going to ask you again. And remember, you can’t lie to me, Margaret. Now tell me, how did this happen, daughter? How did Moray find out all of this information?”

“ I…It…It was an accident, fath—”

He grabbed her shoulder, pushing the knife more against her throat, “ Tell me the complete truth, or die.”

“ I…I left…the day that I first pointed Albany as I was leaving he saw me and…and I thought that he was apart of…I thought he was an ally of yours, for he has plenty reason to despise him. And…And I told him thinking that. But I didn’t mean to! I thought…I really did think he was. I’m sorry. And then he started inquiring about the poison and somehow he found out what it was…please father, I’m sorry,” as she finished her tearful eyes looked into his, which were devoid of emotion, pleading with him to believe her, for this time she was speaking the truth.

His eyes were only on her throat and he did not respond at all for a long time. But finally he sighed, taking the knife off of her throat and letting go of her, but he did not back up, “ Finally, thank you for your honesty.”

“ Why is it such a problem, father?”

“ What?” He asked, confused.

“ Why does it matter if James knows or not? It would seem that he wants Albany dead just as much as you…we do. So why shall we be so worried?”

“ You really do not know, do you?”

“ Know what…” Margaret asked a bit nervously.

Hamilton took a few steps backwards, letting out a deep sigh, “ It is not just he who will die. But his wife, their three children, his brother-in-law…”

At first Margaret did not understand, but then she realized what her father meant. She gasped in shock and horror, her eyes becoming so wife, as she clapped her hand over her mouth.

“ Once that is done, I will be…Majestic. You may now be legitimate, but you will still be my daughter and raised in station…significantly.”

Margaret shook her head, finally getting out of her shock, “ No! You cannot murde—”

“ You should not speak so loudly…and obviously,” Hamilton warned her, “ Now, I know that this may be…difficult to accept for you, but you will just have to,” He raised the dagger in the air, the light gleaming to make it look gold, to remind her of what he could do.

“ Father…” Margaret whispered, she was shaking and trembling in fear, on the edge of breaking down, “ But…how can you possibly. It is wrong. God would not want—”

“ God would want me to **save** Scotland, even if it means such acts have to be committed. And God would want you to listen to and obey Your Father and Lord,” Hamilton said.

Margaret sucked in a lot of air, as she put her hand on top of her heart. She blinked and breathed, trying to process this information. She was horrified at what her father planned to do. Now, she knew about it…and if she were a greatly brave and good-hearted person she would run to James, as The Princess Regent and Dowager Queen were currently absent, and tell him all of what her father said. But while she liked to think he was good, she was by no means brave, not even in the slightest, “ I will…I will do as you Command, father,” she spiked, with a trembling, but honest voice.

“ Good, but there is another task I need you to perform.”

(Later, James Stewart Earl of Moray’s Chambers)

“ A toast!” James Stewart The Earl of Moray exclaimed holding his drink in the air as did the rest of the inhabitants in the room which included, Sir Abraham Koldings, Lady Anna Koldings, and John Stewart The Earl of Lennox, “ to celebrate Scotland’s new perpetual peace with England!”

They all clinked their glasses of wine, and for Lennox whiskey, calling out “ Cheers!” drinking a bit just after.

“ I cannot wait until there is something meeting arranged,” Lennox said, a bright smile on his face.

“ Yes!” Abraham chimed in. Recently he had become good friends with James and Lennox, as did Anna by extension, “ Oh imagine all of the wonderful food.”

“ All of the wonderful decorations,” Anna added.

“ Meeting The King and Queen of England, or even just laying my eyes in them. To see more royalty, my God,” Lennox said, his eyes lighting up like a child.

“ It will just like the field of cloth of golf,” Abraham said.

“ I…I don’t know about that,” James chimed in, “ Eve…I mean The Princess Regent was there and she told me of how grand it was. And I’ve seen the paintings of it…I don’t think anything could be so grand as that. But honestly I am very glad for this peace with England. Now, we will not have to worry about Border Wars…or The English King invading on some whim,” James shivered a bit as he thought about it, “ Oh it would be so terrible…and stressful. I mean it is not likely that King Henry would do something so impulsively and irrationally idiotic, but this is **Henry Tudor** we speak of. An English Tudor who is stupid, **honorless** , overly-arrogant and **entirely** ruled by his feelings, emotions, and whims. I wouldn’t be terribly shocked if he did invade. Thinking that England was so mighty that they could **easily** conquer our country…and sure Scotland isn’t in the best state…or even a good state or a decent one, we’re not…we’re not Ireland and **completely vulnerable**. A war would only hurt both of our countries, and peace truly is the best course for Scotland as well as England.”

When he finished his miniature speech, everyone was looking at him strangely.

“ What? Was it something I said?” James asked.

“ Don’t you think that’s a bit harsh and extreme?” Lennox asked.

“ Not in the slightest,” James said, “ How could the truth be such? Surely you, Anna, know what I mean?”

Lady Anna chuckled nervously, “ I…I suppose. The Princess Regent did occasionally say to me that she felt England, and especially their Queen and King, were uhm…well almost all that you said James. Just that the fact that King Henry is very immature. I was not there, but Her Highness said that at The Field of Cloth of Good King Henry and King François engaged in a wrestling match. And when King Henry lost…well he got very…very much upset. His **Tudor Temper** showed…clear as day. Of course she said King François, through it all, kept his composure and behaved as a King ought to.”

Abraham rolled his eyes, “ Anna, are you sure you are not saying that just because you had an aff—”

Anna gave him a look, “ Don’t, husband…just don’t. As I was saying despite all of the…undesirable qualities in him and, let’s be most English, King Henry VIII is no fool. Yes he is ruled by his emotions and what he wants at the moment, but he will likely do what is best for his country. It is the reason why he is allying now with Spain rather than France in the Italian Wars. For just being a Good or even a Decent Monarch he is to be owed a certain amount of respect, I think, as does Her Highness as she told me.”

James glared at her, “ Perhaps…”

“ But,” Anna had smirk on her face, “ the same cannot be said for Catherine of Aragon. The English, and Spanish of course as well, see her as the brave, beautiful, intelligent, and **saintly** Queen of England. But we here in Scotland know the truth, none more so than you James, The Princess Regent…even The Dowager Queen realizes who her sister-in-law truly is, despite the love she clearly bears towards her brother,” as Anna finished, she sipped her wine, looking up at everyone from the rim, but soon her eyes focused only on James, as did everyone else’s as his body shook in clear anger, “ Isn’t that right, James?”

“ Catherine of Aragon and all of those, urram, menial, neo-airidh les, serpents,” he said in Scottish Gaelic, with Lennox’s eyes widening since he was the only one in the room who understood Gaelic, “ I wouldn’t even recognize her as Queen of Hell, she’s not even good enough for that. Catherine The Saint? More like Catherine The Murderess Demoness. She killed my father. They wouldn’t even allowed him to be buried for years so that his soul could Rest In Peace! And when he finally was, who knows if this was even his body, he did not have a proper burial that would be deserving of such a honorable, and dutiful, and wise, and smart and righteous King that my father, James IV was,” he shook his head, “ How dare they. They should all be condemned to purgatory, especially her, until they pay for their sins,” when he finished speaking he gripped his goblet of wine hard and drank it until it was empty. His chest was rising and falling in fast motions, as if he could hardly get enough air and his eyes were full of fury.

“ And Henry VIII is called defender of the faith,” Abraham started, his eyes full of complete conviction and surety, “ but he should be called The Ultimate Disciple of Satin. How dare he arrange for peace with France and then go back on his word and ally with our enemies…I mean France’s enemies. With Spain! If the rumors are true Catherine of Aragon may not be Queen of England for much longer.”

Lady Anna, Lennox, and James all looked confused, “ What?” They all asked at the same time.

“ You haven’t heard the rumors? That Henry VIII wants an annulment? I mean usually I would not believe such a thing, but they only have a daughter and there seems to be no signs of any more children on the way. She is almost forty now. He needs a son, and he won’t get one out of her so…”

“ Maybe it would be better of they stayed wed,” James said, thinning deeply about this, “ if they did, Princess Mary Tudor could be wed to our King,” he grinned with glee, “ then, one days, the Stewarts would rule Scotland, England, Wales, **and** Ireland,” but then he frowned, “ though I don’t really see this happening. But one things is for sure.”

“ And what is that?” Abraham asked, completely focused on James rather than the two other inhabitants in the room.

“ That once they are no longer on this Earth, Justice will be served to them,” James refilled his goblet as he and Abraham raised their in the air.

“ To Justice,” they both said, clinking them as they sipped them with smiles on their faces.

“ Well…that became very negative very quickly,” Anna said, looking for a change of subject and something positive to speak of, “ James, did not you say that Lady Margaret, The Baroness of Avondale, was coming?”

“ I did.”

“ Well, where is she?” Lennox asked.

James glared at them both, “ Were is your wife, friend?”

Said man rolled his eyes, “ With The Princess Regent, who as we all know is not at court, doing only God knows what…”

“ My sister, Princess Eve,” James corrected himself, “ will return on the morrow. I actually sent a letter to her to tell her of The English agreeing to the alliance. So she should be I great sprits when she does return.”

“ Did Lady Margaret leave you?” Anna had an amused smile on her face, “ She does it with all of her other lovers…”

“ No!” James yelled, “ I mean…No, she did not,” this time his tone was calm, “ She should be here soon, she’s probably just a bit late because she was deciding which outfit was best to wear. That’s all, that’s likely why…”

“ Oh…of course…of course,” Lennox said as all the inhabitants in the room, save James, laughed and chuckled.

“ James,” came the sound of a familiar voice from behind the group and they all turned to see Lady Margaret Stewart née Hamilton, Baroness of Avondale standing there, a small smile on her face. She was dressed in a fine red and black dress with matching jewels, that James no doubt bought for her, and looked beautiful.

James grinned like an idiot as he jogged over to her, taking both of her hands in his own and kissing them, “ My Margaret,” he greeted her.

“ My James,” she smile up at him before she kissed him on the lips, with him responding in kind and he wrapped his arms around his arms around her waist.

“ Uhhh, Hello!” Lennox said as they pulled apart from each other, “ Did you forget about us?”

The couple both looked sheepish, but James cleared his throat and bright Margery over to the table, “ Right, of course. Margaret, I am sure you already know them in passing, but as a formal introduction, this is John Stewart The Earl of Lennox.”

“ Hello, My Lord,” she said.

“ My Lady,” he greeted her with a slight inclination of his head.

“ This is Sir Abraham Koldings and his wife Lady Anna Koldings.”

“ Hello,” Margaret greeted both of them, but for them her tone was a little more unsure and uncertain.

“ Lady Margaret,” Abraham and Anna both said at the same time, their tone neutral.

“ So,” James said as he sat down in his seat, pulling Margaret to sit on his lap, “ What were we speaking of, again?”

“ Uhmm…” Lennox said before something came to him, “ well actually I have some good news. My wife and I are having **another** baby.”

“ Maybe you shall have a **fourth** son,” Anna said with clear resentment in her voice.

“ Maybe…” was all the Lennox replied with. He was quite aware of how Anna was feeling at the moment. As Abraham and Anna, he had not known them for long, but he did know they had been married for years but had no children. He could empathize with them as for the first five years of his and his wife’s marriage they had no children. But he was sure that God would bless Abraham and Anna.

“ Congratulations, Lennox. You’re very fortunate to have a great woman at your side, but we all know that I have the **best** ,” James smiled at his Mistress who smiled at him back as they kissed…again.

“ Maybe only third best, but sure…” Abraham muttered under his breath, but Anna still heard him.

His wife scoffed, “ And who is second and first?”

“ The Princess Regent is second. And you and my mother are tied for first,” Abraham said, soothing his wife who smiled at him, a true smile, which was so very rare from her.

Though it soon vanished from her face, she thought to herself that James’ Mistress was one of the worst women in England. The daughter of Hamilton, in a pro-English family, a rude and vain slut. But she did not voice these things aloud. Although she did deeply sigh, many times, aloud. They were still kissing.

It seemed like forever before they pulled apart, “ What?” James asked, “ You act as if none of you have never had an affair before. I know you have, all three of you.”

At this Lennox rolled his eyes, Abraham bit his lip and sighed, and Anna scowled.

“ How about we play a card game?” Margaret suggested as to try and relive some tension, “ Is Poch agreeable to everyone?”

“ Yes!” Abraham exclaimed, “ A good **German** card game that I will most certainly win.”

“ We’ll see about that…I am the card master,” James said.

“ I’m sorry but, I recall the time that you did not know how to play Primus. And I assume you still do not so…”

“ Oh be quiet, Abraham,” Lennox said, “ this is coming from the man who slipped and fell and **broke** my expensive oak table the day before yesterday. Remember?”

At this everyone in the room chuckled, “ I did do that…” Abraham said.

“ We will get the card set,” James said, “ Come, Margaret,” James said as they both shuffled out of the room, into one of the other rooms to get the card set. As they did this James spoke in a hushed voice, “ Is everything alright, My Margaret,” He caressed her cheek, “ You seem a bit…you seem like you are not yourself today.”

She gave him her best reassuring smile, “ I am alright, James. Why would I not be?”

James gave her a look that clearly said he did not believe her, “ I know you, Margaret. You can’t lie to me. And you must know that you can tell me anything, yes?”

“ Of course, I do James,” she sighed making a decision on what she would tell James, “ It is just that…that your friends seem to not like me,” she told herself that technically she was not lying to James, she was concerned and worried about that…it just happened to not be her main concern at the moment, “ And it is really important to me that your friends like me…but they don’t.”

“ Oh Margaret,” James said, taking his face in her hands, “ They just…they know of your reputation and they are worried that you could be using me, but I know that you are not. And besides, it does not matter what they think…all that matters is you and me.”

Margaret smiled at him, “ My James…how are you so wonderful? I really do not deserve you…” and she meant that. James was such a good man, so honorable, at least compared to other men, and thoughtful and intelligent. She was going to enjoy them being together this night before it would all have to end, forever.

At this James smiled as the kissed once again, they got the card set, but he stopped them before entering back into the next room. He put his hand around her waist, his face blank, “ I know you Margaret…and I can always tells when you are lying to me. I know that is not why you have this…nervous and unsure demeanor about you. Honestly, you are acting **very** suspicious. But fine..don’t me the truth. Just keep lying to me…you can tell me when you’re ready…or just never tell me,” He tried to guilt trip her into telling him, whatever it was.

She did not response and James gave it up as they went back in the next room, redoing everyone, as they all played a few games of cards, which Abraham all won, drank, talked and gossiped like any good courtiers. Though as the clock showed that it was now the early hours of the morning, James very rudely kicked them all out of his room, save Margaret, half because he had drank a lot and half because he wanted to be alone with Margaret for many more reason for one.

“ So…are you going to stay here the night and tell me the truth, or with your **husband**?” As James spoke this, he was kissing her neck, purposefully tempting her. It was in human nature to do what was most convenient in easiest and he was **quite** confident that he could get her to tell him the truth.

“ I…I…” she stuttered as her eyes slipped closed, many sighs expecting her mouth, “ James…” she pushed him away from her as she looked into his eyes. Hers were sad and his were confused, “ I need you to understand something.”

Then James became angry, “ The last time you said ‘I needed to understand something’ you were ending things between us. Is that what you’re doing now!? How could you—”

“ James!” She said, her voice shaky, “ I love you,” her voice broke, “ I love you so much, you have to know that, you have to believe me.”

“ I’m sorry what?” James was a bit taken aback. The idea of love was not something he really believed in, just string caring and affection. “ You don’t love me, My Marga…I mean Lady Avondale”

She gasped, her heart breaking when he called her just ‘Lady Avondale’ instead of ‘My Margaret’, “ James…I love you,” she grabbed both of his hands, “ Please believe me. No matter what I love you…I—”

“ If you loved me,” James started, wrenching his hands out of hers as he backed away, “ You would not be ending things and making all of these excuses and lying to me! Why are you ending things…this…us, Lady Avondale? We are fine. More than fine, actually we are wonderful together once again, after all of this time…but now you what to end us… **again**. That’s what you always do, because you’re afraid of commitment. So clearly you don’t love me enough to at least try and overcome your fears!”

“ James…” tears were now in her eyes, “ Please try to understand. I can’t…I can’t…I…I do love you but—”

“ And I hate you.”

“ James!” A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she covered her mouth with her hand as she shook her head in denial and refusal to believe that, “ No no, that can’t be true.”

Now tears were in James’ eyes as well, but his anger was equally powerful as his sadness was, “ You were the one that told me you wanted us to be together again! You wanted us to be together…and now you’re saying that’s not true anymore? What happened? What changed? Tell me?” His voice was clearly full of pain and anguish.

“ It is not you. It is me. I can’t be in…this…whatever this is right now. I’m sorry for leading you on. I am. I…”

“ No,” James shook his head, “ No you can’t leave me Margaret. Please, I can’t loose you,” he begged her, “ Please don’t leave me again…please please…Margaret…”

“ James…”

“ Please!” He fell down to his knees, gripping her skirts with his hands, a few tears sliding down his cheeks, “ Please, Please. You can’t leave me alone. Margaret I beg of you! I will do anything just tell me…” 

Margaret froze. She was on the edge of breaking down and telling James everything, but then she remembered her father’s words and how terrified he had made her…and what he would possibly do to her if she did. With the greatest amount of guilt, regret, shame, and reluctance she had ever felt in her lifetime, she pulled her skirts away from James and took a few step back, looking at the wall, rather than him, “ I’m sorry James. But our relationship is over, forever.”

With that she turned around and walked away, leaving him.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion for James. One minute everything was fine and they were happy. And then they were arguing. And now they were done? How was that even possible? How could this happen to him…again?

His jaw dropped as his sadness reached and entirely new level. His breath started to come in faster and faster breaths, “ No…no…no…she’s gone. She left me. She’s gone,” he fell over on the floor, only his back, as he started hyperventilating, “ Oh God no…no no…she’s gone she’s gone.”

Somehow he got his heart broken…again. In most aspects of life he was never too optimistic, he was truly a man of practicality. But he was also a man ruled by his passion, unlike Eve was, and he gave his heart out often, but never his trust,…only for it to be broken. There was always some part of him that believed he could be happy, though he was sure he could and would never find love, but he truly always thought he would be happy with any woman he was with. The very first one he truly cared so much for he lost to death, it was just a fever and she should have survived but she did not. He was heartbroken, for the first time. The second time, he actually lost to Albany…which was a big part of the reason why he hated him…only for him to soon discard of her but when she ran back to him he rejected her, for he and more self respect for himself than to take her back. Of course in-between them both he had been with many women, some for pure pleasure…and some he was intrigued by…but they just did not last long and **he** ended things. But then came Margaret…she was so charming, bravely honest which was hard to find in women, and more than anything she was the most warm and kindest person he knew, and he was counting Eve. He knew that in the past she had been with many men…but he did not care, he cared about her more than any woman in his life. When they were together it seemed that all of his problems faded away and that she was the only thing in the world that mattered…but she ended things when she was married to her husband, claiming that she would have done so anyways. And then they got back together…and in less than a month they were over, because she ended things again.

Then the self-deprivation started to set in. How was there a creature on the Earth as pathetic as him? He accepted her back only to have his heart broke…again. And now, here he was on the floor having a breakdown over said woman. He was so pathetic, someone should just kill him now.

And then the anger came back in full force as he yelled out.

“ DAMN YOU MARGARET!!!”

He got back up as he started throwing things around in his chambers. At first it was limited to glasses and papers, but then he started throwing books and cahows that crashed very loudly against the walls. All the while he was screaming curses, despite the fact that no one was there.

Though it did not take him long to tire himself out, he looked at the ruin he had made of his room and knew he would later regret it, but now he did not care at all. He sunk down, all the way, to the floor as he put his face in his hands and started weeping.

“ Why did you do this to me, Margaret?” He asked himself in the empty room, “ Why did you have to ruin me like this? I hate you, I hate you so much.”  
 **____________________________________________________________**

***Narrator’s POV*(20 July, Holyrood Palace, Edinburgh, Scotland)**

Lady Anna Kolding watched as Lady Ida paced frantically in the empty corridor they were both in. She could not help but to roll her eyes at Ida’s behavior. It was exactly like her to be this way, and yet the reason she was was her own fault. She shouldn’t be so nervous…instead she just deal with it…for it would be God punishing her…not that her punishment would be too severe, knowing Eve, who was sometimes much too kind in Anna’s opinion, it could be nonexistent.

“ You cannot hide it for much longer, Ida,” Anna warned her, “ Her Highness will not too angry. At least not after she calms down a bit, Come now you must use logic.”

“ How can I? Eve is my greatest friend, and if I tell her surely she will feel so betrayed,” Lady Ida said, beginning to panic.

Anna grabbed Ida’s hands, looking into her eyes, “ She will feel even more betrayed if she does not hear from you directly. And she accepted what she found late last year, surely she should have known this was a possibility and therefore she will accept it as well.”

“ But…but,” she started, though Ann interrupted her.

“ You will tell her,” she squeezed her hands, “ Or I will,” Anna said harshly, her eyes turning stone cold.

Ida was taken aback and pulled her hands from Anna’s, her eyes were wide and full of shock at what her fellow lady-in-waiting just said to her as well as her tone. She even felt a bit of fear.

But then, Anna smiled again her cold expression vanishing as fast as it first came, “ Now, will you tell her, or shall I?”

Ida gulped, “ I will.”

“ Good, Good,” she stepped back holding her arm out for her to go first, “ Lead the way.”

She did as she was bid to and when they arrived at The Princess Regent’s chambers they were greeted with a warm and touching sight. Eve and her half-brother, James, The Earl of Moray, were playing with her three children, Malcolm, Alice, and little Anne-Marie.

Eve turned to look at both of her ladies, and they curtsied, “ Lady Ida, Lady Anna. Why have you come here so late?” Just because they were her most favored ladies, did not mean she could treat their offenses any differently. At least, in front of her other ladies-in-waiting, which were enjoying the sight of them seemingly being reprimanded, “ Are you purposefully being disobedient or have you just lost track of the time?” She spoke, the last part sarcastically.

They both curtsied once again, “ We humbly beg for your forgiveness, Your Highness, we have no excuse.”

“ No you don’t,” Eve sensed that there was a reason that they were both late, an important one. She turned to her other ladies-in-waiting and waved her hand, “ You may all be dismissed, but Lady Catherine and Lady Janet,” she spoke to her half-sisters who pirked up, for their half-sister, Margaret, has been gone for some months now, “ Please take my children, he Lord Malcolm, Lady Alice, and Lady Anne-Marie to their rooms.”

They both hastened to do so and curtsied to their half-sister before leaving just after all the other ladies did.

James looked around, feeling a bit out of place, “ Should I leave, Your Highness?”

“ No it is alright,” Eve said turning her attention back to Anna and Ida. She reseated herself back in the luxurious chair she was previously in, “ Why do you look so nervous Ida? Did something happen to the both of you? Were you attacked?” After all, it was very possible. Ida was good at hiding her emotions, though not as good as Anna was, and if something could set her off like this clearly it was not a minor issue.

Anna trained her eyes on Ida, daring her to lie to their Mistress whom they both, well Anna did at least, served most honorably. Ida let out a shaky breath, “ I…Your Highness,” she started, reverting back to the most respectful address…perhaps she could lessen whatever anger would be thrown her way, “ I fear that there is something…something I must tell you.”

“ Well go on,” Eve said, wondering what it was that could make her friend act this way.

“ Your Highness, it is very important for you to know….to know tha—”

Eve stood from her seat, walking over to Ida and taking her hands within her own, “ Ida, you are a great friend of mine, and have been since I was a child. Whatever it is that you wish to tell me, you can. I will not be upset with you no matter what. You are my friend.”

Eve noticed Ida looking behind her, and Eve looked behind her at her brother.

“ James,” Eve started, “ Will you leave for a moment? I will call you back in soon enough,” said man nodded and quickly left her chambers. Eve turned back to Ida, “ Tell me, please, Ida you are starting worrying me. Is it something bad?”

Ida shook her head, “ No…no, nothing of the sort, it’s just…” Ida took a deep breath before looking into her best-friend’s eyes, “ Your Highness, I am with child. It is His Grace’s, the Duke of Albany’s child.”

For a moment Eve did not move, it was as if she was frozen to the very spot that she stood.

“ Your Highness?” Ida asked, prepared to receive the brunt of Eve’s anger and blame.

Eve slowly took her hands out of Ida’s taking a few steps backwards. She put her hands on her flat belly, “ How far along are you?” She asked in a calm and collected voice, although that was a farce because she was failing to stay calm on the inside. And while her hands were resting on her flat belly, they were shaking, as if she longed to claw at something…or **someone** quite close to her. But she refrained remembering her station and how ridiculous a reaction like that from her would be, even if there was only one witness, her other ladies were not very far away from her and would likely hear such chaos.

“ Perhaps about as far along as you are,” she tried to reassure her, thinking that she would be a bit more relived that she likely was farther along than her, but immediately regretted it at the murderous look Eve gave her, “ Your Highness,” she added trying to soothe the blow and make things easier for herself.

Despite the way Eve was looking at her she did not do or say anything. But instead her whole body started shaking, and her expression turned unreadable…blank…emotionless.

“ Your Highness?” Ida asked nervously.

Eve’s expression turned quickly to a painful one, and her skirts started to turn red as blood soaked through them. She let out a cry of pain, before collapsing to the ground.

“ Eve!” Anna yelled as she fell to the ground, scrambling to see if her friend was alright. She put her hand on her neck and sighed, relieved, when she felt her pulse. She looked to her side seeing Ida on the ground looking worried, “ What are you waiting for? Get help! Now!”

Ida scrambled up, running straight past the Earl of Moray, who looked over at his sister in shock, before running over to her and bending down on the ground next to her, “ What happened? What did the girl have to say to my sister that caused this to happen!”

“ She told her that she is pregnant with her husband’s child.”

James paused but then regained his senses, “ Lady Anna, help me get her to her bedchamber, please. All we can do now is to wait for the physician to come and help her, and to pray.”

Anna nodded as they both lifted her up and carried her to her bedchamber.

(Later)

“ Will the baby continue to live, will I?” Eve asked in a small and weak voice. She was very pale and her red hair was damp and matted to the pillows she was propped up on. When Eve had awoken, she had been surrounded by her ladies and of course the physician was there. He had been able to stop her bleeding, and was able to save the baby as well as her life, and she, of course, was very very thankful.

The doctor seemed nervous, but hopeful, “ Your Highness, whether the child will live or not is not a sure thing, though I know for an almost certainty that Your Highness will. But I would believe the best course of action to ensure the safety of the child, Your Highness, would be for you to retire to the country.”

“ You mean for the rest of my pregnancy?!” She asked worriedly.

“ That remains to be seen Your Highness. But I will accompany Your Highness and regularly examine you to determine whether you may return to court or not.”

Eve sighed, but smiled thinking of how nice it would be to be away from court and that at least her child was safe…for now, “ I am eternally grateful, Doctor, you may leave now,” the doctor bowed and quickly left. Despite the fact that being in the country for some time would be nice and enjoyable, she would have to pick someone to run the country in her absence. Surely once the nobles found out they would be vying for the position, but Eve already knew whom she would chose for the honorable and most coveted position, “ Lady Anna,” Eve said, she was the only lady-in-waiting that she hadn’t dismissed.

She stepped forward, curtsying, “ Your Highness,” one never knew who may have been listening outside.

“ Please allow The Earl of Moray entrance, and only him.”

She curtsied once again before leaving her bedchamber, not a minute later did James enter, he looked to be panicking and was in a frenzy, “ Sister,” he sat at the side of her bed, grabbing her hand, “ Are you alright? I was so…I am so worried,” he truly looked concerned for her, and it touched Eve, “ Are you and the baby alright?”

Eve nodded, putting her hand on her stomach atop the purple bedsheets, perfect for a Princess as they were the color of royalty,“ Yes, we both are, God be praised.”

“ I swear to you, Eve, I will punish, **The Lady Ida** ,” he said with clear hate and ire in his voice, “ How dare share presume to entertain an affair with your husband, and if that was not enough for her, she managed to get herself pregnant! And to think that we once called her a friend,” he scoffed out, looking ready to strike anyone in his wake.

“ No, No, James,” Eve said, shaking her head.

“ She is the reason that you nearly lost your life and the life of your child! You think we should just let her off free?”

“ Well Jam—”

“ Oh, if you are worried about her child, I can just punish her after it is born,” he rambled thinking of how best to do so.

“ James,” Eve said in a tone that clearly expressed her warning to him, “ You will not lay a hand on The Lady Ida, nor will you harm her in any way. Things are not as they seem, brother. Everyone knew of their affair, though o knew much longer before it became more…public. I knew that this was a possibility…that she would become pregnant,” she shrugged her shoulders with a gloomy look on her face.

He looked at her, mouth agape, but then he looked at his sister, sympathetically but also in awe, “ Your kindness does not stop short of anyone, sister,” he said, kissing her forehead, “ Even to those who surely do not deserve it.”

Eve laughed, “ How far from the truth that is, brother. I took the Regency from John, betraying and humiliating him. And my mother…well she wanted the Regency for a very…very long time and when it was in my grasp I took it without a thought of how she would feel,” she turned away from him, continuing, “ And even as I call Ida a friend, I don’t treat her as such. Yes, she had an as for with my husband but…people are not perfect,”she frowned, guilt filling her eyes. After all, she had an affair with a married man before, Abraham, Anna’s own husband. But that was in the past, before they became friends as they were now. And then she could not forget Jean…maybe Ida **thought** John was in love with her, but that was of course not true and far from it. Everyone made mistakes…although that did not make her feel much better about this new information.

“ Hey,” James said, gently turning his sister back to him, “ While that may be true, they only deserved it, and we both know would have done the same if they had the chance,” he looked her in the eye, “ Eve, you are not selfish, you are selfless. You are not resentful, you are forgiving. You are not weak, you are strong. You are not ignorant, you are intelligent. You are what is best for Scotland, even if you do not believe that, I do.”

At this point there were tears within her eyes, and she wiped one away that escaped, “ Oh my God, James, you are making me cry,” she laughed through her tears and blurry eyesight.

“ It’s alright, it doesn’t change anything I said.”

After Eve had calmed herself, her expression turned serious, “ There is something I must speak to you of, something rather important.”

He frowned, “ Now you are making me nervous, what is it?”

“ Well the Doctor did say that for the health of the child it would be best for me to retire to the country, but only temporarily. So that means…”

“ That you have to pick someone to run and manage the country while you are away. Oh no…this will be terrible, sister,” he chuckled, “ Who are you going to pick? Surely not Beaton? Though he might expect it…or Hamilton o—”

“ No, I will not pick any of them, James,” she said smiling at him.

He looked confused, “ What? Then who? Your mother, perhaps?” He asked rather cluelessly.

“ No, not her. You James, who else would I even consider? Of course my mother, Her Majesty, can greatly help. You will run the country together.”

“ Sister…I don’t know what to say,” he said truly shocked into silence.

“ Nothing has to be said, brother. There is truly no one I would trust more than yourself to run Scotland.”

After a long pause, he looked into her eyes, his were full of concern, “ I am honored, sister, truly. But…it’s not that I have any doubts of my ability. In fact I believe myself to be well suited. But will the Privy Council think so? Certainly not Hamilton, and Beaton…well I don’t exactly believe things will turn out so well.”

Eve sighed, “ Beaton despite the fact that I know he will not like it, he will accept it and be obedient to you. And Hamilton…well there will not be much that he can do. You will only be Regent for so many months, possibly less. Would whatever he would have plan be worth it if I just reassumed power within a few months? I think not. And we both know that Lennox, your best-friend, will always be loyal to you. And the rest…well they will realize what’s best for them and fall in line.”

James looked a bit unsure, but still nodded nonetheless, “ If you say so,” he testified his assent. He picked up his sister’s hand and kissed it, “ Thank you, Eve. You know that I love you and you and Catherine are my favorite sister, right?”

Eve chuckled, “ I love you too, James.”

————————————————————————————————————————————

Current Year: July 1522

Eve of Scotland

Princess of Scotland

Duchess of Albany

Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

(Painted in 1525)

Title: Regent of Scotland

Reign: 6 June 1522–

Predecessor: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

_______________________________________________

Title: Duchess Consort of Albany, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Tenure: 6 February 1520–

_______________________________________________

Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 15)

Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

(m. Feb 1520)

Issue: Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)

House: Stewart

Father: King James IV of Scotland

Mother: Margaret of England

Religion: Protestantism

————————————————————————————————————————————

Current Year: July 1522

FORMER Regent and Protector of Scotland

Duke of Albany

Count of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Title: Regent of Scotland

Reign: 1514–1522

Predecessor: Margaret Tudor, Queen of Scotland

Successor: Eve of Scotland, Duchess of Albany

__________________________________________________________

Title: Duke of Albany and Earl of March(Restored)

Reign: 1515–

Predecessor: Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany

Heir Apparent: Malcolm of Albany

__________________________________________________________

Title: Count (Consort) of Auvergne and Luraguais

Tenure: 13 July 1505–1519

Counterpart: Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne

__________________________________________________________

Title: Count (Regnant) of Auvergne and Laraguais

Reign: 1519–

Born: November 1484

Spouse: Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne

(m. 1505; died 1519)

Eve of Scotland

(m. 1520)

Issue: Lady Anne de la Tour d'Auvergne (b. 1506; died 1519)

Lord Alexander de la Tour d’Auvergne (b. 1507; died 1511)

Lady Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Lord Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Lady Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)

House: Stewart

Father: Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany

Mother: Anne, Countess de La Chambre

Religion: Roman Catholicism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh he heh...I warned you guys that there were good and bad surprises, did I not?
> 
> So yeah as of now England and Scotland are at peace with one another! Yay! We all know that the last thing either their countries needed was war with each other, Especially not Scotland. Not next chapter, but in time The English and Scottish courts will meet...
> 
> So I do not know if you guys remember, but in chapter 2 a man named Edward Cador Maxwell was briefly shown...he and Eve had a relationship. Not intimately, but they were friends for a long time and they ‘fell in love’...now he is the Burgh Commissioner for the City Dundee where King James V of Scotland is being housed. I felt that Parliament had to be addressed, If only briefly. Obviously they will not be a BIG part of the story but they will come up here and there. Who knows when Edward Cador may show up in the future...(this was the first surprise, a neutral one)
> 
> Finally! King James V of Scotland shows up in the story! (This was the second surprise, a good one)He actually showed up briefly in chapter 1...but he was just a baby. TECHNICALLY a lot of the story has been connected to him and he’s been mention many times, but now he is here in the flesh. At this time he’s ten years old. In history he was very charismatic, smart, and he genuinely cared about the people...but he also had a tendency to act on emotions and towards the end of his Reign he made many poor decisions(like going to war with England)and then Mary Queen of Scots was born and he died and we know the rest. With Eve’s help he can become more logical and full of reason and practicality...and he can become a GREAT KING!
> 
> Margaret and Eve made up. Hurray! They have come so far in their relationship...I could NOT just throw all that progress out of the window. Things will be better now that they are on good terms with one another.
> 
> And John is coming back! Yay, or yay? No...well just know that the next two chapters are going to be very chaotic...well everything is not what you think and everything is not what it seems.
> 
> I think that we all hate James Hamilton 1st Earl of Arran now more than ever. To threaten his own daughter...that’s terrible...
> 
> Maybe it’s just me but I like this mini-celebration between James, Abraham, Anna, The Earl of Lennox, and of course Margaret. And it was fun to make fun of and bash the English. Yeah James hates them and that won’t be changing anytime soon.
> 
> Oh how sad! Margaret and James are over. But Margaret has the opportunity to tell James of her father’s plan but she did not. She was scared to...but she still betrayed James and us(the readers)...(this was the third surprise, a bad one)
> 
> In fact, I believe in the future that many many interesting and surprising things will happen to James...to say that he will have a strange and unconventional storyline would be an UNDERSTATEMENT! Now that Lady Margaret is not in his life...well he can focus on what really matters(saving John...figuring out the plot. Who knows? Maybe he and John can make some magic if you know what I mean....wait! I didn’t mean it like that...not that there’s anything wrong with that...)
> 
> Lady Ida is pregnant with John’s child(this was the fourth surprise, a TERRIBLE ONE!)oh my oh my...this is not good. Yes I just do not have anything to say about this(maybe Eve is too nice to Ida...of o were her I would have discharged her from my service. But don’t worry soon Bad luck will begin to happen to Ida...)
> 
> Eve almost miscarried her child, so on doctor’s orders she has to go to the country. For rest and for the sake and the health of the child. The rains of government has been left in the secure hands of James The Earl of Moray and Dowager Queen Margaret.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Bye!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: in 2 or 3 weeks aka when I feel like it...
> 
> Preview for Next Chapter: We will leave now, and they will not have enough time to stop us(ohhh does this make you guys nervous?)
> 
> Bible Verse: Behold, his soul which is lifted up is not upright in him: but the just shall live by his faith.
> 
> — Habakkuk 2:4 (King James Version)


	19. The Regency Arc, Part 4: Phenomenal Façades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowager Queen Margaret and James Stewart, Earl of Moray take to ruling Scotland in Eve’s absence. John and Eve reunite...but does it feel so good?(get it? Cause that song...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I may have said to SOME people that I was either going to post on the 25th or the 26th, and this chapter has come out on the 27th...at least where I’m at I know some other places it might not be the 27th so I’m sorry for being around an hour late in posting. Forgive me???;/
> 
> Storytime: So I went out for the first time on a few weeks, I had my mask on and took all the precautions. And I got my hair done, it looked so pretty...and then I got back home and went to sleep and woke up and my hair was messed up...so now I’m in a bad mood.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter guys! There’s so much melodrama! More notes at the end as always...
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 2–5 weeks...uhhh sorry???
> 
> Bible Verse: And without faith it is impossible to please God, because anyone who comes to him must believe that he exists and that he rewards those who earnestly seek him.
> 
> —Hebrews 11:6

***Narrator’s POV*(2 August, Holyrood Palace, Edinburgh, Mid-East Scotland)**

“ Did you know that if a person fell off in a certain way off of a horse, they could break their neck and die?” James Stewart, The Earl said to one of his attendants as said attendant helped to dress him.

The attendant looked very unnerved at his Lord’s question, and the man quickly shook his head, “ No…M’Lord.”

“ Oh…that’s quite surprising,” James said to himself, “ Though I wish that Lady Margaret, The Baroness of Avondale, would fall off of her horse and die. I’m sure you’ve heard all of the rumors. They probably went something like ‘ The poor, foolish Earl of Moray was seduced by Lady Margaret in which he spent large funds on spoiling her, only for her to leave him!’” He yelled, “ Everyday since she broke my heart, I’ve been coming up with gruesome and or amusing ways for her to die,” he chuckled some, “ and then after that I always fell guilty for thinking such a thing like I do not. I’m so terrible…and pitiful. Oh, Look at me! The Earl of Moray! Talking to a damned poor-peasant,” he paused before his eyes widened, “ Oh I’m sorry!” He apologized as he shoved the servant away from him, putting his face in his hands, “ I’m sorry, I’m so terrible, I’m so pitiful!”

“ You are not, M’Lord,” the attendant said to him.

James looked up, “ How? I…I was beguiled, deceived like the foolish, witless man that I am.”

“ Perhaps,” the man said, “ But you were a man in love, or something akin to it. She made you happy and you truly believed in your heart that you both would be together for all time. Perhaps some may say that to think such a thing was naïve and unrealistic and that her leaving you was only a matter of time. And when that did happen you felt foolish and mortified. I think, Lord Moray, that over time you will realize the good in this…regrettable situation. That your relationship was something in which was familiar and safe…and so you latched onto it and invested all you hope into it. And of course it hurt when it ended. But your lonely and isolated heart will find **true love**. I truly do believe it, Lord Moray.”

James considered the man for a long moment, “ You say that as if my…situation is familiar to you.”

The attendant bowed his head, “ It is. Something very similar happened to me a few years ago. But now I am happily married and completely in love with my bride.”

“ Well that is good for you,” James smiled sadly, “ Even though I do not believe in love, I hope that my belief is misplaced. I hope that your prediction is right,” James paused before putting on a fake smile, as he looked at himself in his mirror.

His attendant had now finished helping him dress and his attire was black and dark green. Both colors were woven and mixed in perfectly from his shirt, to his hose, to his trousers, to his boots. His extremely curly long black hair, which usually reached his shoulders when let down, was today pinned back in a simple style so that it would not be in his face. And, of course, he wore a black and green hat with a green feather as an accent.

“ So…do you think I look well enough for The Queen Mother’s standards?”

“ I think Your Lordship looks well enough to be presented to The Pope himself,” the man said.

James smiled at him before he exited his chambers, as he walked through Holyrood Palace he ignored the looks of the courtiers. The nobles did not necessarily hate him, but they just had no respect for him. They felt that he did not deserve his high position, and were jealous that he held such high favor now…and of course because he was a bastard. No matter how hard he ever worked, he would always be a ‘The Bastard son of James IV’, but that was alright. He didn’t cared what people thought of him. And he didn’t need anyone, especially not Margaret…especially not her, or so he told himself.

When he arrived at The Queen Dowager Queen’s Apartments, he was let in by her Principle Lady-in-Waiting who he knew to be, Lady Alison Douglas. Despite The Queen Mother’s hate of her husband, The Earl of Angus, she was known to be great friends with Lady Alison…who never liked her elder brother.

As he entered Queen Margaret’s audience chamber, he bowed.

“ Lord Moray,” Queen Margaret greeted him neutrally, before he got a chance to greet her first.

As he came up from his bow, he saw her ladies-in-waiting all around her, which made him feel quite uncomfortable and awkward…being the only man in the room. But he did not let it show as he smiled, “ Your Majesty,” he greeted The Scottish Queen in an enthusiastic voice, “ Words cannot express how honored I am that Your Majesty has invited me, a lowly man, here.”

The Queen smiled, practically grinned, likely for the sake of appearances around her ladies. After all, she truly did receive such compliments daily, so they did not mean much to her, “ My Lord Moray, you belittle yourself far too much. It is always a great pleasure to be in your company.”

“ If Your Majesty believes so. I won’t question you,” James said.

Then something came to James, just off the top of his head.

“ You see the world from the sky,

While I am no more than a few feet high.

Your majesty is never in short supply,

Whereas I am clumsy whenever I try.

It is an honor to be in your mere presence.

My dream comes true to see such magnificence.

Your Majesty brings new holiness to the number seven.

To be near you is to be in heaven.”

As The Earl of Moray finished, he bowed once again. And watched in delight and pleasure as The Queen Mother and her ladies-in-waiting clapped for him, the ladies-in-waiting in particular seemed very enchanted with him and his words. But then again, many ladies at court loved him…

“ My Lord, your whimsical words charm all of us,” her same smile, remaining on her face, “ I suppose all of my ladies were correct when they said you were quite the lyrist, and a humble one at that,” when she said that many of her ladies giggled, “ Now, ladies, do leave The Earl of Moray and I alone.”

Her ladies-in-waiting all curtsied to her and filed out of the room, aside from Lady Alison Douglas.

At the confusing look James was giving Lady Alison, Margaret spoke, “ Mistress Douglas is my **most trusted** lady-in-waiting.”

James nodded as his attention shifted to Margaret, who’s smile shifted from a near grin to a small and polite smile.

She was wearing, interestingly enough, a black and creamy yellow gown, with large fur over sleeves and a very low cut bodice. It could be considered scandalous, but as The Queen often dressed in English style, to wear such a thing was normal and acceptable, at least for her it was. She wore a black Gable hood atop her head, which was excessively decorated with yellow pearls and a yellow ribbon, with of course a black veil, none of her hair was showing.

Despite her looking like the english woman that she was, she was bejeweled spectacularly and she truly looked like the fanciful Queen that she was, “ Shall I sit?” James asked, about to sit down already.

“ No, you shall not,” Margaret immediately said before swiftly speaking as if she had not just, rudely, not allowed him to be seated like a respected guest should have been, “ I would wonder, Lord Moray, how much you know of this Lord Andrew Stewart...and Lady Katherine-Margaret Stewart,” she paused on that name as she recalled their very unique looks, they both had dark red hair, Auburn really, and while that food be marked off this Andrew had grey eyes, like that of stone, “ Duke of Albany’s half-siblings,” they both had briefly met the two siblings when they arrived at court just a few days ago. Everyone at court knew who they were, but hardly anyone was familiar with them as they scarcely came to court. Albany himself had not been with them, for on the road to court he had been told of Eve’s condition and that she had been moved to **Dunure Castle** , and so he had traveled there rather than to court.

“ Well this Andrew was born in the beginning of 1484, for almost all his life he has lived in Albany, Scotland. Though, shortly before your tenure as Queen he spent roughly four years here, apparently he made a great deal of friends. Other than that he was never invited to court as he was never of much importance, being bastardized when his and Albany’s late father, Prince Alexander, 1st Duke of Albany, annulled his marriage to his mother so that he could wed Albany’s mother. He’s remained all these years in the country, save when in 1515 and 1516, he was at court at the invitation of Albany. Lady Katherine-Margaret, born in 1486, is a true bastard of Prince Alexander by…a mistress, I suppose. She lived all her life in Scotland. And she wed Patrick Hamilton of Kincavil, James Hamilton The Earl of Arran’s, bastard brother. They had two sons, James and Patrick, who are of little note. Katherine-Margaret was widowed in 1520. She also was at court in 1515 and 1516 at Albany’s invitation. They have another brother, Alexander, born in 1477…but he did not come with them and I believe is in the church. I haven’t the slightest idea of whether Albany trusts his siblings or not…but he likely trusts them more than say…me or you,” James said, chuckling as Margaret did as well, knowing full well that they were among some of the people The Duke of Albany least trusted.

Once the humor subsided, Margaret spoke, “ Albany would dare presume to do such a thing? Yes, he himself was invited to court by Eve…but to bring his siblings along, without permission, as well?” She scoffed, “ One would the think the man would give up on being so presumptive now that he is in disgrace, but he has not. The arrogance…the gal to do such a thing…” she shook her head, “ Tis shameful.”

“ Indeed,” James said nodding along, “ Completely and utterly shameful.”

“ Why is your tone of voice monotone?” She asked suspiciously, “ Almost as if you don’t really mean it…”

At that his eye’s widened, “ Your Majesty…I…I..Of course I mean it. You know I dislike him just as much as Your Majesty does, if not more. It is ridiculous for you to say such a thing.”

“ Oh, so now you presume to know my thoughts…and I am a figure of ridicule to you?” She asked incredulously, searching every word, facial expression, shift of his person to set him up to be accused of anything at all condemnable.

“ I…no, Your Majesty.”

“ The Duke of Albany is your brother-in-law, why should you not be sympathetic to him?” She narrowed her eyes at him, like a tiger in camouflage ready to reveal itself and pounce on its prey.

James tried to defend himself as best he could, “ I am not, Your Majesty, I swear it. And he is Eve…Princess Eve’s husband and your son-in-law…and yet you both have not any regard for him. Why shall it be any different for me?”

In a moment Queen Margaret’s furious scowl transformed back into her normal polite smile, as her eyes twinkled with some unknown emotion, “ I have much regard and motherly love for John Stewart as my son-in-law. But as John Stewart, The Duke of Albany and **former** Regent of Scotland, I feel nothing for him…nothing but pity for him that God has struck him down. But I thank God, that in his justice and morality, has shown His Grace his **true** place in life so that now at all times he can **just** be John Stewart whom I love dearly in the most motherly way,” She spoke in the warmest of tone’s as if Albany was a child of hers who misbehaved and had to be punished and therefore taught a lesson.

How she could change so easily baffled The Earl of Moray, so much so that he remained silent. He actually was not sure if she meant her words or not.

The Queen had learned long ago how to put on such phenomenal façades. She didn’t actually think Moray was sympathetic to Albany, Nor was she really and certainly did not mean the words of motherly love about Albany…not even in the slightest, she just wanted to see how Moray would react.

Surely she could not be so evil, for being extremely amused at the somewhat gullible Earl of Moray. He was certainly not the **best** under pressure…but he was most definitely not the worst either.

“ I have a bit of a query for you,” The Queen asked.

Moray questioned, “ Majesty?”

“ What do you think of Archbishop James Beaton…and also James Hamilton as well. Despite how often I am around Beaton, I don’t know much about his political motivations…in the past my attention was much more focused on Hamilton, my husband Angus, and Albany. I use to have quite a high opinion of Hamilton, but not any longer,” at the look he was giving her she elaborated, “ for a man to be so changeable…it is dangerous. Yes, now he supports our Eve…but who’s to say that won’t change if there is something he can gain from supporting someone else? Even though I find this to be…unlikely… as they hated one another, Hamilton and Albany could become allies. To make Hamilton Regent and perhaps Hamilton could make Albany in favor again, for while it would not be as good as him being Regent again, he would at least have political power. And maybe Beaton could be their ally as well and they could work together to further French interests and to break our unsteady peace with England, after all Hamilton has always been dancing on the line in terms of choosing whether to support an alliance with England or with France. They could all be plotting against Eve, to take the Regency from her—”

“ Your Majesty,” James said, interrupted her despite how it was not good to do such a thing to royalty.

Margaret sighed deeply as she glared at him, “ Yes?” She asked, her tone conveying her frustration.

“ What do you mean plotting with Albany? Hamilton is not doing that…perhaps Beaton is…but even then, I just don’t think that he is. But surely Hamilton is not.”

Margaret looked at him in silence for a long moment before she finally spoke, “ You know, Lord Moray, I knew that you were trusting and optimistic, like your sister Eve, but I did not know that you were so utterly foolish and naïve. But I, of course, know that in my **superior intelligence and wisdom** not to trust anyone.”

“ Now it is you who belittles me, insulting my intelligence,” James clipped back in anger, “ I’m no fool, I’m not your idiot husband, Lord Angus,” when he said this Margaret gasped, “ I don’t trust them, I trust that they both are loyal. And I do **not** do this blindly, I know for a fact that that James Hamilton is not in alliance with Albany and plotting against **my** sister.”

For a moment Margaret looked at him in complete shock, at a loss of how to respond to him. But then her anger rose to the surface. How dare he say something like that to her? To her! She stood up from her seat and slapped The Earl of Moray, hard.

He held onto his cheek as he looked at her in complete shock, but there was no anger in his eyes. His gaze moved to her Principle Lady-in-waiting, who was staring at him blankly though she soon looked down, before his gaze went back to The Queen, “ Why did you—”

“ I did not say that you could speak!” She snapped at him, as she lifted her chin, her satisfaction at his silence clear, “ Now,” she said as her polite smile came back to her face, “ how do you know, for certain, that Hamilton is not in alliance with Albany to plot against Eve?”

“ I did not say I knew for certain Hamilton is not plotting against Eve, though I doubt it. I said that I knew for certain that he was not plotting with Albany against Eve,” James corrected her, with a slight smile on his face.

Frustration was rolling off her in waves, as her façade briefly slipped when she rolled her eyes, “ My God, Moray, just tell me.”

He smiled, in amusement, to get such a reaction out of her, “ Because,” but then he frowned. He knew that Hamilton wasn’t in alliance with Albany because, well, he was poisoning Albany and wanted to kill him. Why would he plot **with** someone he wanted dead? Unless he wanted them to die just after he got The Regency, but something like that would take much time and while Albany’s poisoning, James knew, was slow acting…it was not slow enough to last multiple months, he thought.

He was frowning because he could not tell The Queen Mother, he could not give her that burden to bear…even as he was quite sure she may not do a thing about it and just let him die, she may tell Eve for her and her children’s sake. And even then…it was for him and him alone to know and decide whether he would save him or not. He hadn’t made a decision on that. Nor had he found out more on the poison, other than that it was arsenic…but he and not found out what the other poison was. It must have been something either extremely rare, or extremely foreign…or both. Because the man he consulted on the matter could not figure out what the other poison was and he was supposed to be an expert.

And to decide whether he should save Albany or not…he still was not sure. Of course for his poor treatment of Eve, he did not know all the details but he knew that it was enough to make Eve, who was such a kind and nice person, hate him he must have been terrible to her and that was all he needed to know. But it was one thing to wish Albany dead and tell himself he would make sure he died…but to actually have a role in that, knowing that there may be a chance he could save him and not deciding to do it. Would that make him evil…if he chose to let him die? Surely God would see it as justice, right? But what if, letting him die was wrong. Was it right or wrong?

He was so worried and conflicted about what to do, not to mention how very sad he felt about Lady Margaret, his former mistress, he had so many negative emotions weighing on him and his conscience. This was all practically tearing him apart on the inside.

But despite all of this, he could not let this show in his diary life. He had to put on a façade of being strong and intelligent and confident…but that was so far from the truth.

“ Moray?” The Queen’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, “ Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“ Well Uhh,” James stuttered as he realized he must have let his emotions show on his face. And he cursed himself for being such a weakling. He shouldn’t have even felt such a emotions, he should just be decisive and know what to do. If his father, James IV, were here he would know what to do. In fact, he would be King and all of this chaos that came with being under a Regency would be nonesxistent. He would be King and everything would be alright, “ I…I…I…”

“ You, you, you,” Margaret repeated after him, “ Do you realize how foolish you sound?” She scoffed, shaking her head, “ A complete stuttering mess you are. Have you realized that, perhaps, you were wrong about Hamilton?”

At this James regained his voice, “ No. I mean no, Your Majesty. I know this because…well because I have spies…and because of reasons I cannot disclose I know he is **not** plotting with Albany.”

“ What do you mean reasons you cannot disclose?” Margaret asked incredulously, “ What can you not possibly tell me of? Does Eve not know this…information? Did Eve instruct you **not** to tell me?” Margaret’s questions came at him in quick succession, and as she went in her tone became more suspicious and accusatory.

James looked away as she was saying this, as the walls and English styled room as a whole became very interesting to him.

“ I am Queen. You will answer my questions! What is this information?! I command you—”

“ Forgive me,” James said sincerely, “ I don’t take commands from you, Your Majesty,” James said, politely not raising his voice in the slightest, “ I take my orders from Eve, The Princess Regent of Scotland.”

Margaret was rendered speechless, as her hand was on her chest and her mouth agape in complete shock at his disregard for her authority.

With that, James bowed and quickly left her chambers, despite not being given permission to leave.

(Later, Outside Archbishop James Beaton’s Offices)

Just as Campbell was going to go to the offices of Archbishop Beaton to clean up, knowing he would not be there at this time, she stopped when she heard voiced coming from inside.

If she was a good little servant of the Archbishop’s she would have turned around, walked away, and came back another time. But she was not a good servant like many of the Archbishop’s were. She was a spy for Her Highness, The Princess Regent.

Not because she had such strong loyalty to the Princess. Of course she had a certain loyalty that hopefully all people felt towards their Royals, whom they were servants to. It was just that the Archbishops made sure that everyone who worked for him was treated well, she was smart enough to know that it was not because he truly cared about them. But because he wanted them to truly be loyal to him. And Campbell took the coins with a large smile on her face.

But the Princess Regent also payed her to spy on the Archbishop. So she thought that in this way she could earn pay from both of them. And since she was not truly loyal to either, but she cared about Princess Eve more she decided she would truly indeed spy on the Archbishop. Besides, even if the Archbishop became suspicious, why would he first suspect her? He had dozens and dozens of attendants, surely he would not suspect her.

But if she was caught whether afterwards or in the act, The Princess Regent promised to protect her. And despite her better judgement, she believed her.

She got closer to the large and menacing wooden door, and pressed her eat to it. She strained to hear what was said, “ Why have you summoned me here, Archbishop? I see no reason why…unless…” A man whom she did not recognize said in an exasperated tone.

“ I have indeed discovered where King James has been relocated to,” said a voice she instantly recognized as Archbishop Beaton’s. She had served him for some years now, after all.

“ Where?” The man asked eagerly.

“ No, No, No. There is no chance that I will tell you, Hamilton. Despite us being in alliance, I would not trust you with such sensitive information,” Beaton stated, “ All you need to know is that I will send for you once again when the time comes to strike…with my armies. We will take the King by force and they will not be ready, therefore they will not be able to stop me. We will leave now, and they will not have enough time to stop us.”

Campbell now knew that Archbishop Beaton was speaking with The 1st Earl of Arran, James Hamilton. There was a long pause and she was ready to dash away, but then Hamilton spoke again, “ Fine, but remember your armies are not the only ones at disposal, mine are as well. I could reveal your plan to Moray, if I like.”

Beaton laughed, as if it was the funniest thing he had heard, “ But I know you will not, Arran. We have a plan and sure some things have gone…awry. But we both still want the same thing.”

There was a long pause again before she heard footsteps moving towards the door, “ Fine,” she heard Hamilton say and not a second later she dashed away just avoiding being seen by the both of them.

As the Princess Regent was not here, and she was told that she would deliver her reports or any useful and important information to her brother if not her.

So that is exactly where Campbell ran off to, to tell The Earl of Moray.

But little did Campbell know that after she ran off Beaton spoke once again, “ Now that the servant girl is gone, of course to run off and tell Moray, we know the battle, our distraction will take place, so that our man on the inside can further the plan.”

(Later)

“ Who is it?” James asked absentmindedly, flipping through the pages of his book.

“ My Lord, she is a servant by the name of Campbell Maciver,” one of his guards told him.

James paused, setting his book down, pondering whether to let the servant in or not. His first thought was that she could assassinate him, but he thought that no one would be that idiotic. Then he thought that perhaps she was a spy. He and his sister both had many, but she was certainly not one of his otherwise he would have recognized her. So, he concluded, that she was one of Eve’s, “ Let her in.”

“ Yes my lord,” he lowered his head before leaving and coming back in moments later with the girl, he left soon after, leaving them alone together.

“ Tell me, why are you here?”

The girl looked a bit roughed up, and her clothing was not very nice. Surely she was a servant girl, “ Forgive me, M’lord,” she lowered her voice, “ I am a spy for Her Highness, The Princess Regent Eve. I have been told to report to you if I had any news of importance, that is. And I do.”

James immediately sat on edge of his seat, his nerves rose to the sky, “ Tell me, what news do you have.”

“ I overheard His Grace, Archbishop Beaton speaking with The Earl of Arran. He said that he had now found the location of His Majesty, King James. He also said that he would take the King with his armies as well as with The Earl of Arran’s who is his ally. He also mentioned something about a plan that had gone wrong but was still feasible. They both left not very long ago to gather their men.”

“ How long ago exactly did you hear this?” He asked, plans formulating in his mind on what his next move would be.

“ Less than an hour ago, M’Lord.”

James eyes widened and he cursed the fact that he was just now hearing about this. What took her so long? He was tempted to ask her that exact thing, but he knew he didn’t have the time for such a thing.

He stood from his seat and sprinted out of his rooms, past the servant girl and his guards and courtiers who gave him strange looks.

First, he would send a messenger, whom he would order to ride as fast as possible, to Dundee Castle where they held King James. He would order them to ready their defenses and prepare as many men as they could, though it would not be many or nearly enough to properly defend themselves against The Archbishop’s men. Which was the reason why some of the neighboring castle forces could help, not to mention as Dundee was a moat it would be difficult to get past the gates but certainly not impossible as it did not have walls around it or anything of the sort. Since the Archbishop and Hamilton were riding with an army to Dundee it would surely take them a few days. After all they had to gather their men, which were likely stationed in St Andrews which was Beaton’s Archbishopric, then they had to ride with all of those men, however many there were, all the way to Dundee Castle. As for a messenger if they rode as fast as possible, it would take them but a few hours.

Then, he would go with his friend and ally, John Stewart Earl of Lennox, to Dundee Castle himself. They would likely arrive in a day, also before Beaton and Hamiltons’ army got there, as they were no messengers and therefore were not adept at riding fast and efficiently.

But what he was worried about was Beaton and Hamilton’s forces. Chances were that they had been preparing for this for weeks, just waiting to find out The King’s location. And if they had been waiting for weeks…they had had a great deal of time to prepare their armies. Who knows how many men they could have in their armies? James was quite worried that their numbers would simply overwhelm the ones from Dundee and they would easily take the Castle and therefore get guardianship over the King and therefore be able to rule the country, to rule Scotland.

And to think that just a few hours ago he was telling The Dowager Queen that they were loyal. How wrong he was…

Before he and The Earl of Lennox did leave, he would briefly inform The Dowager Queen Margaret of the situation. And then they would be off…

If they won the battle afterwards, and it would certainly be a battle, he would send news to his sister to keep her informed. He simply could not and would not risk more letters than necessary being sent out for fear of interception.

He could only hope and pray that his plan would work.

There would surely be a battle, but he had a plan, and while it was not a perfect one or even a good one, he at least had one.

But to succeed they **needed** God’s help.

**___________________________________________________________**

***John’s POV*(3 August, 1522, A few miles outside of Dunure Castle, Dunure, Ayr, Southwest, Scotland)**

I had kindly been informed by way of a messenger of two things.

One, that my wife, Eve, had nearly miscarried our child. Our child…which I did not know about until I read that letter, and for the sake of her health, had been moved to the country, to Dunure Castle, along with our children for the sake of her upmost “comfort”. Of course I was worried for our child. With him or her being conceived so soon, not even three months after the birth of our third child. And even more especially I knew that miscarriages were common in the first three months of pregnancy which my wife was currently in.

And two, my **former** mistress, Ida, had become pregnant with my child. I’m actually quite surprised as I took preventive measures...but I supposed they were not completely affective. There had, in the past, been children who were supposedly mine...but they were certainly not. She sent a letter to me personally. I am unsure as to whether my wife knows or not, but I know she will **not** be pleased, though she should’ve expect it, or at least have been prepared. I might even go as far as to say that she might be angry and lash out at me and Ida.

Of course it is not her anger that of which I care for, only the safety of my two unborn children. Frankly Eve could be as angry as she liked as long as her anger was not to the detriment of our unborn child.

After all, she did betray me.

I should have known two years ago when I imprisoned her within my Chateau in France that everything she had said, she had meant. I should have kept her there, and then none of this would be happening. Everyone sighed betrayed me or dies. And my wives they always just betray me, Anne did, years before she died…and now Eve…but this isn’t even the first time.

When I locked her up in my Chateau in France, she did scream at me ‘ YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL REGRET THAT YOU EVER DARED TO FACE ME!’ I should have known…

I should have just **taken my children** , Alice and Malcolm, and left here there in France while we went back to Scotland. If I had I would still be Regent of Scotland. I would not have had to suffer the embarrassment of being deposed by my sixteen year old wife. Who has custody of **my** children who are **my** heirs, **my** heirs to the duchy of Albany, **my** duchy! And yet she gets to keep them and educate them as she pleases, and be Regent and do as she pleases. The nobles like her more than they ever did me, and not to mention the people. The people love her. And yet, all the while, I rot in Albany alone and depressed. All because of **her**.

I would take back the Regency if I could, but I cannot. I have no allies or any support, or any resources or leverage. I have no power to do anything at all. God has doomed me to live a life of shame, and I would take that life. But I would not present it to all. I would remain in Albany for the rest of my days. Never will I show my face in court again.

If I did not have children that was…but fortunately and maybe unfortunately I do have children. And I cannot just abandon them like my father did with my three half-siblings, Alexander, Andrew, and Katherine-Margaret. I vowed long ago that I would not be like my father, Alexander Stewart. I would **not** abandon my children.

It was the reason why soon after securing the Regency I went back to France in 1517. So that I could be with my daughter, whom I named Anne after my wife. I had been gone for nearly two years and Anne had grown so much. She was almost a woman then, at eleven years old. Since for certain legal reasons, my wife, Countess Anne of Auvergne, in her own right, had legal guardianship over our daughter I could not take her back to Scotland with me. In a few years time Anne could have been married to a fine man…and they could have given me wonderful grandchildren. But then in 1519 she died, and so did my wife Anne. And then I married Eve…and now here I am.

So they…my children, Alice, Malcolm, and Anne-Marie, are the only reason why I would not stay in Albany for the rest of my life…and because of the encouragement of my siblings, Andrew and Katherine-Margaret, who were currently on there way to court, or perhaps they had already arrived. I chose, as always, to leave my nephew, Quinn Stewart, behind in Albany.

I would **not** abandon my children, I would be a good and loving father for them.

Although, now, I travel to Dunure Castle where my wife, former lover, children, and unborn children reside.

I only come out of family and duty, in that order, and family and duty alone.

Soon enough we were there, and I stepped out of my carriage.

The first thing my eyes were drawn to was the large structure before me, Dunure Castle.

It was built well and stood tall, perfectly fit for any royal. It was not the biggest Castle in Scotland, not even close, but it was far placed in the country and good for such a thing that Eve was going through with her pregnancy.

Though that was hardly what my eyes were drawn to. They were firstly to my wife, and her eyes were on mine as well.

Why is it that I saw a certain smugness within them? It was a sight that I did not like at all. But there wasn’t a thing I could do about it. Though even I could not deny her beauty. Her snow white skin, seemingly paler than usual maybe because of her current state. And stop her head sat a large golden crown, with a veil covering some of her hair. Though a great deal of her bright read hair was showing as it flowed free in the wind. Despite how un-modest some would say it was, Eve often challenges protocol in such ways. She had on a necklace, with golden-yellow jewels. She wore a bright golden-yellow dress, the higher for her than usual. But I supposed that was to compensate for her hair, and because she was with child. One would not be able to tell that she was pregnant unless they were looking for it, and while she was hardly showing yet I could easily and clearly see the signs. For Eve was only about three months along now, according to her letter. As much as I hated to admit it, she looked beautiful. She looked like The Princess she was.

Then my eyes roamed over to Ida. She was wearing a simple blue and grey gown with an extremely low neckline. Her small bump could clear be seen, she must have been about four months along now. She was wearing a French hood, and a small bit of her **black** hair was showing. She had on a simple white pearl necklace. She looked healthy, and if she was healthy then so was our child and that was all I cared about. Ida had a trace of a smile on her face. Clearly she was as glad to see me…though I could not say the same for her. Did she think I was going to take her back? I was not. For all I saw now when I looked at her was a worse version of Eve. Not that I cared about her, or **either** of them…I did not…

My eyes moved back to my wife as I was at the appropriate distance I bowed to her. Now that I was no longer Regent, I couldn’t skip past this portion and pretend that we were equals or that I was above her, “ Your Highness,” I greeted her, even though I hardly wanted to.

“ Your Grace,” she said in a cheerful tone as I rose from my bow, “ It is a pleasure to see you again,” her eyes went from mine to give a look to Ida behind her before she looked at me again, her smile widening, “ Come, husband, walk with me,” she said grabbing my arm and entwining them together without preamble as she essentially tugged me along with her.

Once we were a ways away, walking in the gardens, she stopped turning to face me, giving me a look as she crossed her arms like the petulant child she was, “ Is there something you want to say? Or are you just going to stand there with your arms crossed and glare at me like a child,” I was likely testing her patience, though I hardly had a care in the world.

She scoffed, lowering her arms, clearly my comment had gotten to her, “ Were you never going to come back if not for my compromising health? You would just remain in Albany for all time?”

“ I **would** have come back,” I said hardly refraining from yelling. How could she think that low of me? I knew that I had done quite a few terrible things, but I would never stoop that low because of my pride. I would **never** abandon our children, “ I would have,” I repeated.

“ Ah, Of course, you would have,” she started sarcastically, shaking her head, clearly she did not believe me, “ You would abandon your children, and your mistresses whom you apparently care about more than your wife. Oh I must offer you my sincere congratulations on the conception of your **bastard** child. You must be oh so glad to have it. Perhaps it’s better you betray it now while it is not born rather than—”

I roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her to me and effectively shutting her up as I looked down at her menacingly, “ Don’t you dare speak to me about betrayal,” I said, my fingers purposefully digging into her flesh, enough to cause her some pain and discomfort, but nothing too extreme, “ You have no right,” I hissed at her, done with being the passive one in our exchange. I gladly saw guilt form in her eyes, “ no right. You who I am suppose to call my wife?” I laughed, “ How can I call you my wife? You betrayed me.”

She didn’t attempt to pull her arm from mine, but most of her guilt filtered away, “ Do you want me to feel bad for betraying you, John? Alright I admit it, I do! I am a human being who has feelings and unlike you is capable of feeling guilt. But I did it to save Scotland, and I don’t regret it, and would do it again no matter how guilty I would inevitably feel. My God, you really must loose your pride and arrogance. I don’t know if you can tell, but no one has any regard! Alright? You have done so many wrong things how can you even think to insult me without being reminded of yourself? How could I call **you** my husband?”

I gripped her arm tighter if that was even possible. Both of our eyes burned with fury and ire for one another, “ And what exactly have I done that was so wrong?” I demanded of her.

“ You didn’t allow me to see my mother and my brother for years.”

I laughed, though I resented that she would go back this far and use this of all things, “ You’re over-exaggerating. It was not years closer to about two,” for her mother at least it was, “ and it was a political maneuver. Do you deny that it is not exactly what you do now with your brother? Not allowing your mother to see him…”

She didn’t answer, only glared at me, “ You forced me to marry you and leave my homeland.”

“ It was a political arrangement that suited my needs,” I said without blinking, “ You were…are a Princess. Arranged marriages are a part of life…a necessity really.”

I could tell Eve was getting frustrated as she huffed, “ You imprisoned me off of false pretenses and then you came back to France as if…as if you were some kind of hero. But you are not. You are the opposite of a hero, for your only emotions are arrogance, selfishness, greed, and lust! And let us not forget of how you emotionally abused me for months! Having that whore of a woman under the same roof with our children!? And yet as your wife and I am suppose to just accept that? No…no I will not!”

“ I did not…I did not abuse you,” I said, my voice full of surprise, “ That is a lie and you know it! And you wanted me to leave you alone, remember? Remember when you said ‘ You can have all the whores you want, even if it so pleases you to have Ida of all women.’ Remember? You did not want me. So I think I was quite fair in doing whatever I pleased with whomever I pleased,” her face was one of pure rage when I said that, “ And you’ve now proven to me that my ‘pretenses’ were **far** from being false,” I countered back at her.

“ They were false at the time!” She yelled at me. She wretched her arm out of mine, “ I don’t know how you can even live with yourself. Sure I betrayed you, but you…you’re betraying your family. Have you even thought of how our children have been and will be affected? And by what…your wounded pride?” She scoffed, “ You don’t deserve to have the honor of being my husband, nor the father of such wonderful and bright children,” she looked me up and down, shaking her head, “ It’s good to know what kind of person…what kind of man you are.”

“ I told you that I’m not betraying anyone,” I said, feeling very frustrated, “ Have you thought about how you are affecting our children? Encouraging them to act like spoiled and entitled brats as you are now? To let their emotions get in the way of them making rational and intelligent decisions? To stop them from thinking with level-headed and clear minds. It is quite Royal of you to act in such a way,” I looked her up and down, now shaking my head, “ I used to believe that you were different from other royals, but you are not. You are all the same. ”

I saw a flash of hurt shine in her eyes, before it soon vanished, turning to resignation, “ Think whatever you like, **Your Gracelessness**. But it does not change the facts. It is a fact that you were ignorant in your hubris, you were a raven that flew too close to the Sun…and now you have been burned to a crisp. And a crisp you will say. You are nothing now. You are a **Raven Crow** and I am a **Golden Songbird**. You are the shade and I am the sunshine. You are nothing and I am everything, ” she turned on her heels walking away from me in a wave of self-righteousness, her yellow skirts flowing in the gentle breeze, before I could respond back to her.

(Later, Nursery)

I walked into the nursery, I only knew where it was because a maid directed me. Eve won’t talk to me, and unfortunately I certainly was not going to speak to Ida. I would avoid her, more so than Eve, at all cost unlit I had to. So I thought what better to do than to go see my children, it is not as if I have anything else to do.

When Alice saw me, she was with her governess, she ran to me, her arms outstretched, “ Papa! Papa!”

I bent down, smiling at my little girl as I held my arms out and caught her, picking her up and spinning her around as she laughed and giggled. When I was done spinning her around I sat her on her feet, and I sat on the floor, “ Hello, my dear Alice,” I said, ruffling her red-blond hair, I was glad that she was not ill as of late. Her health seemed to be improving, but she could easily become sick again soon, “ Did you miss me as much as I have missed you?”

She nodded, “ Yes, Papa,”

“ How much did you miss me?” I asked her, knowing what this would turn into.

“ I missed you a whole lotta!”

“ Show me how much you missed me. I missed you this much,” I said holding my arms out, though enough to where she could easily surpass me.

“ And I missed you this much,” Alice said, holding her tiny little arms out even further than mine.

I gasped in feigned surprise, “ Really? You missed me that much?” She nodded, “ That’s a whole lot, Alice.”

“ I know, Papa, but I miss you so much. Malcolm missed you whole whole lots too!”

I looked around the nursery, not seeing Malcolm, but noticed that the governess had slipped away, likely to give us time alone together as father and daughter. I gently put my hand on my daughter’s shoulder, “ Where is your brother, Alice?”

“ Malcy is in time out! He was being bad, Papa! And Baba Annie-Mrie she’s having a nap. I ask if I could see mama, but my governa said mama was resting cause of our baby boder or sista.”

I hummed at this, thinking that it likely was best for Eve to rest, though in the back of my mind I resented it. Truly I resented everything about her…my so-called wife, “ Well that’s alright. Your mother does need her rest. And don’t worry, I can get Malcolm out of time out. But Marie has to still sleep.”

She crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out at me, but I only laughed, “ Stop laughing at me, Papa! How come Annie has to sleep?”

“ Because Anne is just a baby, Alice. All babies have to sleep a lot,” I told her, though I don’t know if a child her age could understand such a thing.

“ Even me and Malcy when we were only babies?”

I laughed nodding my head, “ Yes, even you and Malcolm.”

“ Even you and mama when you were babies?”

“ Yes, even me and your mother. Everyone was a baby once, and everyone had to sleep a lot once when they were babies. It’s a part of life, everyone’s life.”

“ Even Queen Grandmother?” She asked, amazed. I presume she meant Margaret.

“ Yes, even your grandmother.”

“ Oh…well can we play now?”

“ Of course we can play,” I said grabbing her hand as we were to get Malcolm out of time out which would be easy enough with just a command, and then we would, all three of us, play together.  
 **____________________________________________________**

***Eve’s POV*(4 August, 1522, Dunure Castle, Dunure, Ayr, Southwest Scotland)**

I looked at Ida as I sat at the empty table. Alice sat to my left and Malcolm sat across from me to my left of where John would be seated when he arrived I had purposefully invited her to breakfast with John and our children, who didn’t know she’s going to be here. As I looked at her I could tell there was a question burning into her, about why I asked her here. Though there was no way I would allow her to ask it nor would I answer it if I did, “ Come here, Ida,” I said, reaching my hand out.

Ida slowly and surely walked around the table to where I was, still standing up so I would have to look up at her.

I narrowed my eyes at her, “ Well, what are you waiting for doing? Fall before your knees. I am your Princess, after all.”

In an instant Ida was on her knees before me, her head bowed low.

“ Ida I have a question for you.”

“ Your Highness?” She asked as she looked up at me, just a bit.

“ Why do you think that John took such an interest in you? He had a lot of other…mistress, if that’s what you’d like to call them, and they all did not last long. But somehow…someway, you did. Why is that, do you think?” An evil grin played on Eve’s face as she titled her head to the side. She looked like a demon ready to pounce on an angel should she find one. And one did stand before her, or so it seemed like it. Eve seemed a demon in that moment and Ida an angel, but perhaps it was the other way around…or perhaps they were both angels and demons in their own ways.

Ida looked very uncomfortable as she blinked up at her, “ I…I don’t know, Your Highness.”

“ You don’t? Well that’s good, because I do. You have more of an unconventional beauty with your black hair, black, Snow White skin, but you still have a bright smile. Some men men are very attracted by your unique looks, while others may dislike it. I, personally, think you are very pretty. I’m able to freely admit that, despite everything.”

“ Thank you, Your Highness,” Ida spike in an unsure tone.

“ But I don’t believe it was your looks that John truly took notice in. No, all his other whores were attractive as well, traditionally and unconventionally. My husband doesn’t exactly have a type when it comes to women…or maybe he does,” Eve said, still grinning her evil grin, “ You are smart, friendly, generally a very fun person to be around. You’re not silly and empty headed like most women, even if at times, many times in fact, it seems like it. I know this to be true. We were once the greatest of friends, though not anymore,” she paused, “ I think John did take more interest in your personality. I think you charmed him in a great way, more than any other woman…well more than any other woman than me, of course,” Eve said as she chuckled, “ Well, as I was saying…he liked you a great deal. But that like did not last so long, did it? Only just less than two years…”

“ No…No it did not, Your Highness,” Ida answered in a fragile and pained voice. Not in any physical pain, but the kind of pain that one could only feel from having their heart broken

Eve knew that her words were hurting her former friend, but she did not care. Her friends actions had hurt her, so she deserved to be hurt in return, “ But soon John realized that despite your…wonderful personality…you weren’t enough for him. Or so he says anyhow. It wouldn’t surprise me if he made you his mistress again even while you’re still pregnant. But I digress…and because you weren’t enough for him he discarded you. It must have hurt you very much, **friend** ,” Eve said mockingly, and she was not surprised when she received no response from the slightly older girl, only by one year, “ He realized that you are a dull dove. And doves are wonderful, intelligent, kind, peaceful, obedient…submissive,” she said the last two words in a certain tone, “ Dull doves, are beautiful…yet boring.”

“ Of course, Your Highness,” tears in her eyes.

“ I, on the other hand, am a Golden Songbird. Full of life and every pleasure possible. An honor, it is, to lay your eyes upon me, do remember that.”

She nodded, “ Yes, Your Highness,” she looked bald down.

Eve looked at her for a long moment before she her thumb and forefinger grasped her chin and lifted Ida’s face up to look at her. Her eyes were full of confusion, pain, sadness, and guilt…but not regret or fear. Eve was glad of that, she wanted Ida to suffer, but not to be afraid. But the part about her having no regret unnerved her, “ You don’t regret being with him, despite how he discarded you, you don’t regret it do you?” She did not respond, “ Because you love him, and still do.”

“ I do, I love His Grace, with all of my heart.”

“ ‘Tis Too bad that even if he gets back with you he will never reciprocate that love,” Eve said harshly with such an amount of joy in her voice, “ John is **not** a creature of feelings and emotion…maybe in his youth he could have loved **me** …maybe even you too. But now…oh I don’t think it’s even possible for him to love. He is far to cynical, and paranoid…he doesn’t trust a person alive…and how can one love if they can’t trust? The only five people on this Earth he loves are our children, Alice…Malcolm…Anne-Marie…my unborn child…and your unborn child, of course, as well. Despite all his faults I can say that he has always been the greatest father, so you don’t need to worry about that. He’ll certainly claim your bastard and be a good and true father to it, rest assured. Have I given you relief, my friend?”

“ Yes, Your Highness,” Ida said truthfully.

“ But don’t worry…despite John being in disgrace and therefore, so will your child…I will **always** protect you and it. Make sure you are safe, and when your child becomes older I will give it a position of honor. He or she can be a companion to **my** children. Would you like that?”

“ Yes, Your Highness. I am grateful for your kindness.”

“ Of course…of course. Come, sit across from me, Ida,” I said pointing at the chair that I knew John would be seated next to.

She looked at me, confusion clouding her gaze, but rose from her knees and curtsied. She walked around the table and sat down in the seat meant for her. I drummed my fingers on the table feeling bored and annoyed that John was not here yet, and just as I was going to go see where he was for myself when he, finally, entered.

He smiled slightly at me, likely for the sake of Alice and Malcolm, but his smile died when he saw Ida, “ Why don’t you sit, John? Surely you won’t mind Ida being here,” I said a certain sweetness to my voice, that I emphasized. I knew I as being immature and what I was doing was very unnecessary, but I **hardly** cared.

He did so, albeit reluctancy, between Ida and Malcolm just as I intended, “ Eve, what are you…what are you doing?” He asked.

I feigned offense, putting my hand over my heart, “ What do you mean, husband? I am simply enjoying a wonderful breakfast with my husband, my daughter Alice,” I said, ruffling Alice’s hair, “ my son, Malcolm,” whom I winked at, and he giggled, “ And of course last but certainly not least, Lady Ida,” not letting the venom come to my voice, only the kind and sweetness, “ I am simply having breakfast with my wonderful family, that of which Ida will soon be apart of. Or really…she’s already apart of it!” I said smiling to the point of where it physically hurt.

My smile dropped from my face as I glared at John, and he glared at me. It was clear that the children did not realize this as they kept on talking and chomping on their food. But then Alice pulled on my arm, and I looked at her.

“ Yes, dearest?” I asked genuinely, hoping and praying that she was not starting to feel ill.

“ What do you mean that The Lady Ida will be part of our family?”

I paused, looking at John then back to Alice, “ Yes, Mama,” Malcolm chimed in, his attention being slowly drawn away from his food, “ I thought that only you Mama, Papa, Alice, Anne-Mre, and the baby dats in your tummy was ourre fammy. Oh! And Uncle James And our other King Uncle James and Queen Grandmother Marget and—”

I put my finger to my lips, shushing Malcolm, “ Yes, Yes they are your family. But so is Ida, do you all want to know why?”

They both nodded.

“ Well,” I said, putting my hands on my flat belly, “ Do you know how there’s a baby in my tummy,” they nodded, and John looked at me as if I had slapped him, though I ignored him, “ And I’m that babe’s mama and papa is the babe’s papa?”

They both nodded again, and I rested my hands at my side, looking over at Ida who looked very uncomfortable in the situation I was placing her in, not that I cared much.

“ Lady Ida has a baby in her tummy too. It’s your papa’s baby and Lady Ida’s baby, but it’s not mine.”

Alice light up, “ So we get two new siblings!” She said excitedly.

“ Yes, you do.”

Malcolm on the other hand had a confused expression on his face, but he just nodded and went back to his food. I made a mental note to myself to ask him about it later.

“ How do you feel, Ida?”

“ Eve,” John said in a warning tone, as if that would do anything, “ Would you please refrain?”

I smiled sweetly, “ Is that a command? Because you **don’t** have such authority any longer. I was simply asking Ida, a member of our beloved family, a question. I was **truly** concerned for her health,” I turned back to Ida, still smiling though it became more real this time, “ Now Ida, are you well?”

“ Yes, Your Highness, I thank you for your concern,” she said, carefully and rightfully so.

Ever since I have been back from France, for a year now, Ida and I’s relationship had been a bit tense though I would say through that we still remained good friends. I think it was tense because of my friendship with Anna. Anna and I had become quite close while we were in France, mostly because of necessity and circumstance. I trusted her with more things and confided in her more, and both Ida and I knew it. And it was not only that but the fact that I had changed during my time in France. Of course I was still as intelligent as ever, but I became a mother, truly lived in a time of real fear. Fear that once John came back he would take my children away from me, that perhaps he’d even leave me in France forever, though I never completely believed that. I did things that I would have never done before, like having multiple affairs and even almost making my husband a cuckhold, not that I would ever tell him that. Well, except for myself, Anna, and Jean. But I try not to think of Jean these days, no need to ruin my days with the thought of him. But through all of that we remained friends, true friends.

And then in December when I found out that she and John were having an affair and had been for some time…well that is when things really took a turn for the worse in our friendship. Yes on the outside I allowed it and accepted it, even with a smile on my face, not that I would be able to stop it if I wanted to. Mostly because I think all people deserve to find love in a world where it is so scarce, and it would make me a hypocrite with my affairs. But truly on the inside I felt betrayed. Certainly not by John, but I felt betrayed by Ida. We had been friends since we were both children, and she had been my lady-in-waiting and companion for even longer than that. She was there when my many younger brothers died. She was there when my father had my other bastard brother, Alexander, died. She was with me during the uncertain time of when Albany first came to Scotland to claim the Regency. She was there as my most trustworthy and loyal friend more so than any of my other ladies. So when I found out that not only was she having an affair with my husband, but that she had been doing so for months behind my back…I didn’t know how to take it. I essentially ended our friendship after I found that out, not with words, but it was clear that it was over. Of course I didn’t say a word of complaint about their relationship, and I treated her with kindness, dignity, and respect as everyone…well almost everyone deserves. Of course we still shared a certain level of trust, as the only other lady-in-waiting, besides my siblings and mother, that I trusted was Anna. All of the other ones were…not so trustworthy. But I for surely could not and would not allow us to be **true** friends after that.

And then when she just told me, fifteen days ago and yes I have kept count, that she was pregnant with his child…yes, this was always a possibility, in fact it was probably likely to happen. I just did not expected it nor was I prepared for it. I admit that it hurt me to find out this. But it also hurt my pride, surely any woman who’s husband has bastard children not before, but during their marriage feels the same. To have your children…your legitimate children and you think that everything is perfect and wonderful, but then your husband’s bastard child or children, that I do pray to be a girl, ruining your perfect picture of a family. I assume my mother and I have this in common, and now I know how she must have felt. For even though most of my father’s bastard children were before he and my mother married, he did have a few rumored unrecognized ones born while they were married. If she has a boy and I a girl, though I will of course love her with all my heart, I can imagine the whispers. How shameful and embarrassing it would be…how it will be once people find out. But surely it will be less brutal if she has a girl and I a boy or even if I have a girl as well. Of course it seems that John will return to court whenever we do, and he will likely be so glad or she has a boy. But whatever the gender it will be raised knowing it’s siblings…my children. Though I only admit this to myself that I would have rather this not happen at all.

And then I think that I am being a complete and utter hypocrite, which is true. But I am only a human being, I can’t help how I feel. If I could I would choose to not feel anything concerning her pregnancy and many other sore subjects. But alas I do feel, and there is not much I can do about it.

“ Good, Good. I will continue to pray for your health as well as the child’s. Will you pray Malcolm and Alice?”

“ Yes, Mama,” They both said.

“ Good,” I said smiling. I clapped my hands twice and the doors opened, “ Malcolm, Alice, go with your governesses, alright? Either your father or I will be with you soon.”

Alice nodded, and went over to her governess, but Malcolm jumped down from his seat and ran to me and hugged me. And then he looked at me with very sad eyes, “ But Mama…I don’t want to. She mean to me and she puttin me n timeout.”

The governess looked nervous as I briefly looked over at her, before taking both of Malcolm’s hands into my own and kissing them, “ It is Alright Malcolm. When you go with your Lady Governess you will have so much fun. And I will see you soon, my dear son,” I said before kissing his cheek. I let go of his hands, patting him on the back, but he still looked reluctant to leave me, “ Malcolm. Go, or do you want to be put in timeout again?”

“ No! No Mama!” Malcolm he said.

“ Then go, you will be alright,” I said as I changed chuckled some.

He walked over to his governess, crossing his arms and they were both led out of the room as the governesses curtsied to me. John rose from his seat, he was clearly quite uncomfortable, attempting to leave.

“ Wait, do not go yet,” I said a slight smile on my face. How amused I was at both of their faces.

“ Eve I—”

“ There is something important that I must ask you,” I said, “ **Husband** ,” I added condescendingly.

He looked at me, waiting for me to ask.

“ When are you going to leave? To run back to Albany, because we both know you will not return to court. To leave your wife and children even your **beloved** , Ida,” I said, smiling at the offended look on his face. As if he was a wounded puppy whom I neglected to help, “ But of course you will, it’s just…who you are.”

I stood from my seat walking over to the door as it was opened for me. Though before I left I turned around, turning a cold glare to him.

“ I really do not know what you see in her. She’s not so very interesting. The Raven and The Dove…you are opposites, but then again opposites do attract. But why don’t you just leave right now, and take her with you, see if I care,” I said before leaving the room in my anger.

/*Narrator’s POV*/(Later, Eve’s Chambers)

She let out a sigh of relief as her half-sisters, Lady Janet and Lady Catherine, for her sister Margaret had remained at court, closed the door shut to her bedchamber. She purposefully left all of her other ladies-in-waiting in the other outerchambers, she would speak to Anna…but she was late for her service…for whatever reason. And why not speak, in honesty and confidence, to her sisters?

“ That breakfast was so dreadful,” She complained, as she paced the length of the room, “ I hated it, and yet I loved it.”

“ What…what do you mean, sister?” Lady Janet asked.

“ To be able to punish, to see the hurt and guilt and regret on his face, I loved that. But then I was confronted with the reality, that I could not deny, that Ida is having John’s child. She is showing already, so surely she must be a small bit further along than I…four months perhpas, I don’t know. But she said,” Eve sighed, looking to her sisters, for consolation, “ She is having his…his baby.”

“ Sister, You should not worry, you should rest for the sake of the child you carry within you. That is all that matters. Why don’t you just get over her?” Janet asked, but also suggested.

“ That **bitch** ruined my life!” Eve yelled. She continued pacing the length of the room, back and forth. _‘ I should have known that Janet would not be of any help. Despite her being married for some years now, she has no children and is so detached from her husband and **truly** cares not about him or anything that he does,’_ All Eve wanted to do was make John see how he hurt her…and to make him suffer. As for Ida, well before she still even thought of her as a friend and she thought she felt nothing about her pregnancy. Why should she? John may have been her husband, but she card not about him…but she **did** care for him. She wished she did not, but she did. She felt so much anger and sadness at the fact that Ida was pregnant with his child. She wanted to do so many bad things to Ida, “ She was supposed to be my friend! And she betrayed me! How could she…” tears started to form in Eve’s eyes, “ I should have known John would do this, that he would take my best-friend from me,” _‘as revenge for my past relationship with Abraham, and Jean as well. He wants me to be hurt and to suffer! I know that he enjoys it!’_

“ Oh, Eve, I am so sorry,” her sister, Lady Catherine, said sincerely, “ Shame on John and Ida. If only there was some way I could…fix this terrible situation…” Catherine trailed off suggestively.

Eve stopped where she stood, turning to Catherine, “ Catherine…no. You can’t. You…despite everything they do not deserve such a fate.”

Catherine shook her head, “ You are much **too** kind Eve,” then her gaze looked at something that neither Janet nor Eve could see, “ much too kind,” she repeated, before her eyes seemed to regain true focus and she smiled, “ But I will do as you command.”

Eve resumed her pacing, “ I thought that I did not care, that is what I kept telling myself. But it was as if during that breakfast, all of my true feelings came to me in a massive wave…it all became so surreal. I cannot deny it any longer. She will have his child and there will be nothing I can do about it,” her eyes were now full of unshed tears and her chest and heart felt heavy with pain and anguish, “ I will watch as that…that **baby** …grows up, probably looking like the most perfect blend between them both,” her breath increased as well, as she sunk down to the floor.

“ Eve,” Catherine said, concern clear in her voice as she tried to come closer towards her.

“ Don’t!” Eve warned her, as she wrapped her hands around her legs, “ He will probably like the child more than our children together because it is **her** child. A reminder, a symbol of how deeply they care for one another, of…of their perfect love…”

“ Eve I think that you are over-reacting,” Janet said, “ Your husband does not care for her any longer. If he did, why would he have ended things a few months ago? And he is a good father, if anything, he would treat **all** of his children equally well. I think that you are—”

“ He won’t even care about us anymore,” Eve continued on, completely ignoring her sister’s attempt to reassure her, as she started rocking back and forth, “ His real…His **true** family. He will forsake us! For…For that **slut** and his **bastard**!”

“ Eve, if you despise Ida so much. Then why keep her, well part-time anyhow, in your service,” Catherine inquired, this time she was completely and utterly lost by her sister’s logic and state of mind. She could not for the life of her understand why she would do such a thing, “ You say that you have such fury for her…then why continue to be so kind when it comes to her? Far too kind,” Catherine whispered the last part underneath her breath. She was not married, nor had she ever been, and had no children, but she knew she would be more than angry if this happened her.

That seemed to catch The Princess Regent’s attention. It was as if she was reminded of who she was and of her superior station. And so her eyes widened as she gasped, standing back up as she wiped the few wrinkles in the gown that there were. She looked around the room, “ Because,” she said, tried to blink back her tears, “ despite my anger towards her. She doesn’t deserve to be cast aside. It is my duty and responsibility to protect her…for it seems that John no longer cares for her,” Eve said, despite the fact that minutes ago she was ranting on about his John cared **so** very much for Ida and their unborn child, “ I’m The Princess Regent of Scotland. I’m The Princess Regent of Scotland. I’m The Princess Regent of Scotland. I am above such…primitive and savage emotions and actions. I have to always have to act proper…in protocol…with refinery and dignity…”

Catherine whispered, “ You **cannot** be so merciful Eve. She doesn’t deserve it.”

“ I can’t?” Eve asked rhetorically, hearing Catherine despite her whispering it, with said woman’s eyes widening.

“ I didn’t mean…”

“ You do not have the authority to tell me what I ‘ **can** ’ and ‘ **cannot** ’ do. I am The Princess Regent! I can do whatever I please!” Eve yelled, but soon she calmed down, seating herself on her bed. Her hand flew to her flat belly, “ But it is not for **any** of us to question God. For The Father has a plan for everyone, always,” then more tears started to form in her eyes again. She bowed her head, “ Leave,” she whispered.

“ But Eve—” Catherine started.

“ Please!” Eve begged before calming down, “ Please leave and make sure none of my ladies enter without my permission,” with that being said Eve laid down on her back on her bed, closing her eyes, “ I am tired. I will rest.”

Her sisters reluctantly left her. And when they did Eve let out a sigh of relief. She frowned so deeply that one would think that she was an old woman. She wished to scream and yell and let out all of the pain that she felt, but she internalized it all.

_‘ I won’t let this affect me. I won’t shed these tears. I won’t feel this pain.’_

(Later)

“ How was breakfast, Eve?” Anna asked, a slight smile on her face. Eve had decided to dismiss all of her ladies aside from Anna, and she ordered a few of her ladies including Ida and her illegitimate sisters, Margaret remained at court, Catherine, and Janet to take her two of three children, Alice and Anne-Marie into the gardens near the pond. Malcolm was with John…something about bonding with his only son. Whatever that was suppose to mean…

She looked out the window at the sight, smiling, then she registered Anna’s question, “ It was well,” she turned back to Anna, away from the window, “ It was quite amusing actually. You should have seen the looks on their faces.”

“ I’m sure it was I would have loved to be there.”

She gave Anna a look, cocking her head to the side, “ Instead of actually enjoying your free time, you were with Abraham, weren’t you?”

Anna blushed, looking down.

“ Seeing your reaction which is very unlike you, clearly there is **something** there.”

Anna shook her head, “ No,” she sat down on the seat next to Eve, “ No, there is nothing there, Eve, I believe you are just reading too far into it.”

“ Are you so sure that I am?”

“ I am very sure. Abraham and I have simply changed our arrangement a bit.”

Eve raised an eyebrow, “ To what exactly?”

Anna faltered, “ Well you see uhmm,” she stumbled over her words, before taking in a deep breath and continuing on in as even a voice as she could manage, “ You know, the conception of children…one actually has to spend time doing a certain activity with one’s spouse. And it is quite enjoyable…” she shrugged.

Eve was going to tease her friend again when she heard many cries of shock and horror. She turned back to the window and to her ultimate terror she saw her youngest daughter’s head under the water in the pond, “ Baba Sista!” She heard her daughter, Alice, yell. Her eyes widened and within seconds she was on her feet and running out the door to get to her daughter as fast as was possible.

She descended the stone stairs at a rapid pace, and she was sure that Anna was right behind her as she heard her footsteps.

Soon she arrived outside just in time to see her sister Catherine, holding her dear girl, Anne-Marie, to her chest. She was wet from the water and was crying incessantly, the babe was clearly traumatized. When she arrived all of her ladies-in-waiting curtsied to her and her sister handed Little Marie to her. She clutched her baby to her chest as she kissed her and thanked God in her mind that she was alright.

After she had calmed down from the stress, she turned a heated glare towards her ladies, mostly Ida and her two sisters, Catherine and Janet, but especially her sister Catherine. This was because of the continuous anger she felt towards Ida, and her sister Catherine…well she was mentally unstable, “ What happened?!” She demanded of them, practically yelling.

“ F-Forgive me, Your Highness,” her sister Catherine spoke up, “ Lady Ida was with Lady Anne-Marie along with Lady Janet,” one of their illegitimate sisters, and Eve glared at them both, “ And I and the other ladies were with Lady Alice. We turned away for just a few moments. And once I saw Lady Anne-Marie I ran to her and took her out of the water. I beg for Forgiveness, Your Highness, I should have watched both of them carefully as they are both my nieces.”

Eve looked back at her sister, Catherine and softened towards her. It was not her sister’s fault that she was ill in the mind, and she saved her daughter, after all, despite her illness. She touched Catherine’s shoulder and smiled at her, “ Thank you, my **dearest** sister,” she said emphasizing the word ‘dearest’, “ You saved my daughter.”

Her sister simply curtsied to her again and kept her gaze peeled on the ground.

“ And the rest of you must look after my children much better! You are suppose to serve them just as well as you would me! And if something like this ever were to happen again you would all be punished most **severely**. But I dane to be merciful, for only the Ladies Ida and Janet will be punished. Lady Catherine take my daughter, Lady Alice, to her rooms, and have the physician procured,” she turned around holding her daughter close to her, “ And Lady Anna, do come with me,” the words ‘I need your comfort and reassurances’ were known between them both, but were not said.

Eve hoped that her daughter would not become feverish and would be alright, and she needed Anna to help calm her worries. And then the physician would come and everything would be alright.

(Later)

“ I’m sure that it was an accident, Eve,” John told his wife, “ Why in the world would your sister, Janet, and your friend Id—”

“ Ida is **not** my friend any longer,” Eve corrected her husband.

John sighed, “ Why would they hurt our daughter? Surely they only wish the best for her, and what happened was a clear accident.”

“ I am not saying that I believe they did it on purpose, I just think they should just be punished. They are fortunate that our Marie is alright. They would be thrown in the dungeons if she was not!” She raved.

John, despite him thinking Eve being a bit too harsh and temperamental very much he would have to agree with throwing Ida and his sister-in-law in prison if something had happened to his precious daughter…their little Marie. But nothing had happened and their daughter was alright, “ And what would you have their punishment be?”

Eve gave her husband a half-smile, “ Oh, I think I know. But I don’t believe you would like it.”

John opened his mouth to retort back, but was interrupted by Anna entering and she curtsied to the both of them, “ Your Highness,” she turned to John, “ Your Grace,” she said to John. Technically Eve was higher in station than her husband, “ Your Highness, Lady Margaret and Lady Ida are here, as you asked.”

Eve nodded as Anna curtsied and left and said women entered and curtsied as well, “ Your Highness, please forg—” Janet started, but was cut off be Eve.

“ Don’t you dare speak!” Eve yelled, feeling anger overcome her, “ because of you and your incompetence my daughter nearly died! So no, you will not be forgiven so easily…in fact I have a suitable punishment for the both of you.”

John veered his gaze over to his wife, as he silently questioned her on how she was going to punish them, but she did not give him any hints.

“ Lady Ida, you soon will be taken back to your family’s lands, that of which belong to your father. You are hereby banished from court from further notice.”

Ida’s eyes widened as she looked at Eve with pleading eyes, “ Please, Your Highness, please do not do this to me! It was an accident…please.”

Eve ignored the girl and turned to her sister, “ And you, Lady Janet will be sent to serve our brother, His Majesty, The King,” Eve knew that this would be quite a punishment for them both. Ida, loathed being around her family as they were all very judgmental and harsh on her, always wanting her rise in ranks and do well for herself and in-turn, her entire family. And she knew her sister Janet while she was not the most convivial person she still liked being around her family and people she considered to be her friends, and while it was an honor serving the King, it would be in the dreary county…and she would be there much longer than she would be here in Dunure Castle if she was to continue to serve Eve. She was glad that both of them would loathe their punishments, for they deserved it.

Ida stopped begging Eve and Janet simply hung her head low for Janet knew that if she was in her sister’s position she would be equally furious and would have done the same if not worse. She was usually always so careful…

Though Ida did not quiet herself, “ John…” Ida turned to her former lover, “ Please do not allow her t—”

“ Guards!” Eve yelled, not giving John a chance to try and save his ‘true love’. Soon the guards came in, “ Please see both of my **former** ladies-in-waiting out,” the guards bowed and quickly did so, and Eve rolled her eyes as she saw a few tears slip down Ida’s cheeks. After all, they had to comply with their orders to sort out both of her ladies departures.

As soon as the doors closed, John stood up, towering over her, and glared daggers at his wife, “ You did not have to do that,” his resentment for her, just in general, in his voice and his face. All around he seemed frustrated and tired, “ You should have just let them free.”

Eve crossed her arms and scoffed, “ I **could** have refrained. Although I certainly **should** have punished them harder I did! What I did was mercy!” She yelled, standing up, but she was no match for John’s superb height, he was over six feet and much taller than she was, “ And do not think me to be deluded. For I know that by ‘them’ you truly meant **her**. Your apparent love for Ida is clouding your judgment.”

This time it was John who scoffed, he barely stopped himself from grabbing and shaking his wife to get her to be quiet, “ Or perhaps it is you whose judgment is clouded, it is clear that your jealousy for your better surpasses all things,” Despite the fact that John no longer thought Ida was better than Eve, he was just so angry at her that he could stop himself. And he was **not** even really furious at her for essentially temporarily exiling Ida, for he didn’t care about her,…he was angry at her for **everything else**. And the list was quite long.

She felt all of her anger towards John for everything that he had ever done to her boil to the surface and on instinct her hand went out and slapped him across his face. She was appalled at her own actions, and she clamped her hand over her mouth, “ J-John I’m sorry I—”

“ Do you see what you have done?” He said, seemingly not caring that she slapped him, he seemingly only cared about **her** , “ You can’t stand to be alone, so you take away everything I care about! You take away the source…my only source of happiness, purpose, and fulfillment! The only reason left why I mattered!” When he said this, he meant the Regency, though Eve did not take it this way. Eve’s mind was set on thinking that he meant Ida, that she was his sole motivation.

“ No,” she said, a few tears slipping down her cheeks, “ No. She is all that you care about! You care about her more than your own children! More than me, your wife! You have constantly put everyone besides us first! When you were scared that the Regency would be taken from you, you locked me into your Chateau. For the sake of power. You left me and our children there to rot!”

John shook his head, “ You always come back to that, and yet you forget that my actions were justified. You, my wife,” he mocked, “ You betrayed me multiple times! You fucked my own best-friend **first** , and yet I am the villain for doing the same…but only more justified!”

Eve clenched her fists, ignoring the last part, “ And when I did ‘betray’ you, you left our children! Do you have no shame?”

John let out an animalistic sound as he lost complete control of his emotions, he slammed his hands on the walls on both sides of her, she was trapped, and yelled, “ Don’t you dare! You are a fraud! You are a hypocrite! You are a entitled child! You are a monster…a curse upon this Earth! And I hate you…I hate you,” He said before turning away from her, to hide the fact that there were tears in his eyes which he blinked away, but he did not leave the room, despite him wanting to.

She fell on the floor and sobbed. She couldn’t internalize her pain any longer, as all of her emotions, her pain and sorrow, came out. She Sobbed at the perceived loss of her husband. Sobbed at the fact that he hated her. And she didn’t want to care, she really didn’t, but she did. She cared about him, and she was jealous of Ida.

She felt so alone and empty, a position she found herself in much more often as of late, and she didn’t know what to do.

Eve spoke once her sobs had calmed down some, “ John,” Eve’s voice was small and weak, “ do not you see how much this hurts me? How do you love Ida so much? And your words about me...they have hurt me. I do not understand how…..” she trailed off, as her sobs revived themselves as she put her face in her hands. Her body shook fiercely with her sobs as tears streamed down her cheeks.

At this John turned back around with a very confused look on his face, “ W-What?”

“ I thought that I knew who you were...many times in the past I presumed to know you. But now I realize that I don’t know you, that I **never** did,” Eve admitted as she shook her head, “ After these few years you are **still** a complete mystery to me.”

“ I think I will always be such to you, Eve,” John said, “ But perhaps I can change that a small bit.”

“ What do you mean?” She asked.

“ I don’t care about Ida. I…I truly do regret ever being with her, Eve.”

“ Y-You…You don’t?” She asked as a glimmer of surprise mixed with hope shone in her eyes, “ You really do not?”

“ No. I do not.”

“ B-But,” The Princess Regent stuttered, “ You…I thought that…I thought that you cared for her so much. That she was the love of your life…”

“ No, I really do not, Eve. Even when we were together, I did not love her I…” John paused, “ I **surely** can’t love and trust any woman. I just…can’t. Everyone either betrays me or dies or both…if they haven’t done that well I’m just waiting to find out.”

“ That can’t be, John,” Eve said, shaking her head, she was so confused. She knew John did no trust really anyone…but surely he has to trust at least one person. Even in the worst of times, Eve **always** trusted her brother James. In the best of times she trusted her father, mother, Ida, and all her other half-siblings. So it was very difficult for her to comprehend how a person could **truly** not trust anyone…not even one person. If that was true…how could John go on like that? “ That doesn’t make sense. It’s impossible. Everyone can’t…how…why would you think that? You can’t,” she paused as something occurred to her, “ You can’t have been born like this. Something must have happened into you to make you this way. What happened?”

John stared at his wife blankly for a long time, _‘Because truly every person who I have given a damn about betrayed me or died or both…but none scarred me more so than my first wife, Anne…’_ he thought to himself before he finally spoke, “ Life happened, Eve. You’re young…and while I wouldn’t say you’ve had it easy…things could be **much** worse. You have many people who care about you and whom you should trust…your mother…your brother…even your half-sisters. But, a piece of advice for you, don’t ever truly trust anyone. You’ll be a better mother, person…and Regent for it.”

With that John left the room, closing the door softly, as softly as a big wooden door could be, closed behind him. Leaving his young wife alone to her own thoughts.

Eve did not know what to think about what just happened. She was very glad to know that he did not care about her…about Ida. And she cursed herself for being so emotionally blinded about it. She didn’t know what to think about what had just transpired between them, Indeed stranger things had happened in their relationship…or maybe stranger things had not happened. She was not entirely sure.

Was he still angry about The Regency? It seemed that he still was, but had come to accept it. So…what now? It seemed they had reached some kind of steady…or perhaps unsteady peace. What would happen between them now?

She did not know…but she supposed that only time would tell.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Current Year: August 1522

Eve of Scotland

Princess of Scotland

Duchess of Albany

Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

(Painted in 1525)

Title: Regent of Scotland

Reign: 6 June 1522–

Predecessor: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

_______________________________________________

Title: Duchess Consort of Albany, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Tenure: 6 February 1520–

_______________________________________________

Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 16)

Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

(m. Feb 1520)

Issue: Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)

House: Stewart

Father: King James IV of Scotland

Mother: Margaret of England

Religion: Protestantism

————————————————————————————————————————————

Current Year: August 1522

FORMER Regent and Protector of Scotland

Duke of Albany

Count of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Title: Regent of Scotland

Reign: 1514–1522

Predecessor: Margaret Tudor, Queen of Scotland

Successor: Eve of Scotland, Duchess of Albany

__________________________________________________________

Title: Duke of Albany and Earl of March(Restored)

Reign: 1515–

Predecessor: Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany

Heir Apparent: Malcolm of Albany

__________________________________________________________

Title: Count (Consort) of Auvergne and Luraguais

Tenure: 13 July 1505–1519

Counterpart: Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne

__________________________________________________________

Title: Count (Regnant) of Auvergne and Laraguais

Reign: 1519–

Born: November 1484 (age 37)

Spouse: Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne

(m. 1505; died 1519)

Eve of Scotland

(m. 1520)

Issue: Lady Anne de la Tour d'Auvergne (b. 1506; died 1519)

Lord Alexander de la Tour d’Auvergne (b. 1507; died 1511)

Lady Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Lord Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Lady Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)

House: Stewart

Father: Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany

Mother: Anne, Countess de La Chambre

Religion: Roman Catholicism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh are you guys nervous about what will occur next chapter? Did you like all of the melodrama? Did you enjoy it in general? I hope you did.
> 
> So Eve’s mother, Dowager Queen Margaret and Eve’s bastard brother, James Stewart, Earl of Moray were left in charge of the country in Eve’s absence. They’ve been managing well, aside from the OBVIOUS tension between Margaret and James. Hmmm...distrust and conflicting interests...will this become a problem in the future, who knows?
> 
> A Battle will ensue...let everyone be warned.
> 
> Lady Katherine-Margaret Stewart and Andrew Stewart, John’s illegitimate siblings arrived at court while John went to Dunure Castle while their nephew, Quinn Stewart, was left behind in Albany. Katherine-Margaret and Andrew WILL appear soon enough again...
> 
> It is quite clear that James’ heart is broken from how Margaret ended their relationship. James never believed, he believed in deep affection but not love...and now he certainly no longer believes in it...
> 
> I hope that you liked my poem. I actually wrote it! It definitely wasn’t easy to write because I’m not very good at them...
> 
> Hmmm...what a surprise? Archbishop James Beaton, Archbishop of St Andrews and James Hamilton, 1st Earl of Arran are allies and have been allies this whole time. They plan to take King James by FORCE...but according to them it’s a distraction...but a distraction for what exactly???
> 
> Oh and Eve and James and many other people have many spies...so don’t be surprised about people having spies and such...
> 
> Dunure Castle is in the country, and quite far away from court, in west Scotland set by the ocean. The perfect place for Eve to rest for her and her child’s health...
> 
> Yes we can all see that John is bitter, and Eve is just basking in John’s bitterness showing off her ‘magnificence’ and ‘superiority’. And oh their conversation, they both have done a LOT of things to each other...lies, betrayal, adultery. There’s so much resentment between them both.
> 
> John’s scenes with his daughter, Alice, is so cute. He truly loves ALL of his children and is a great father.
> 
> Eve invites John to breakfast with their children without telling him that Ida’s there. She’s being quite petty and immature, and still has not let go of her air of superiority. 
> 
> Ida and Eve used to be best-friends and were so close. Eve often confided in her in the early days or her marriage to John(in chapters 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6)so not only did John being with her hurt her because of how she feel towards John, but also because Ida was her GREATEST friend.
> 
> Eve and John reunited, but it did NOT feel so good.
> 
> Eve’s emotions are VERY conflicting her thoughts and assumptions are mixed and in a frenzy, not everything that she thinks is correct. Ida’s pregnancy hurt her despite her denying it to herself and she was set on John wanting Ida and their unborn child...but she also feels the need to protect her because she knows John will not be enough to protect her now that he’s in disgrace...she’s not always making sense. But emotions make people irrational and unpredictable. It very much so tampers with their mental states.....
> 
> Lady Janet Stewart, Eve’s bastard sister, and Lady Ida are now banished from court because of our dear Anne-Marie almost drowning! Lady Catherine Stewart, another one of Eve’s bastard sister’s, saved Anne-Marie yay! I don’t know, maybe it’s just me but despite Anne-Marie being a baby I really love her...by the way she’s fine and perfectly healthy.:)
> 
> John was so attached, for lack of a better term, to the Regency. He felt that with The Regency he had a purpose in life...that he mattered. And now that it’s gone, well he feels empty and lashes out.
> 
> Eve and John come to a shaky peace of sorts. In which John decides to himself that he will help Eve in her Regency and will return to court with her when the time comes. So...who knows what will happen between them now? Especially with Beaton and Hamilton’s plan. Only time will tell...
> 
> P.S. Sorry about all of the dot dot dots...;)
> 
> Preview for next chapter: “ What is wrong with him? When will he get better? Is he alright? He will be alright, right?”(Does this make you guys nervous???)
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 2–5 weeks...uhhh sorry???
> 
> Bible Verse: And without faith it is impossible to please God, because anyone who comes to him must believe that he exists and that he rewards those who earnestly seek him.
> 
> —Hebrews 11:6


	20. The Treason and Treachery That Transpired in Twenty-Four Hours Part 1/3: The News from a Former Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Update: 2–5 weeks
> 
> Bible Verse: If we live in the Spirit, let us also walk in the Spirit.
> 
> — Galatians 5:25 (King James Version)

***Narrator’s POV*(5 August 1522, Dundee Castle, Dundee, MidEastern Scotland)**  
  
The battle between James’ army, well more like the undertrained troops that he was able to raise, and Archbishop Beaton and James Hamilton’s army was a short one.  
  
Of course the build-up to the battle was anything but. James and Lennox rode from Edinburgh North to Dundee Castle, but they had to take the longer route otherwise they would run into Beaton’s even larger army, with great speed and without stopping.  
  
They arrived there in less than a day and immediately organized the men and got a count on them and found that Dundee’s soldiers reserved for defense was numbered at about 3,000 men. James had sent out **another** messenger to the nearby Castles with soldiers to once again inform them that they were **ordered** to send their men to help, in order or defend The King.  
  
James had also hastened to set the formations of the army and create the plans before giving the orders to the commanders, the commanders who who were lowly Lords, was Edward Cador Maxwell whom he knew as they were childhood friends, but now only former friends and allies and another one was a baron and some others not even that. He had to make sure that every soldier had a weapon, some had swords and some had axes, Spears were only for the men on the front lines, though there were not enough shields so only about half of the men got one. Everyone had armor, the men who would be on the front lines would have a heavy amount of armor on and those in the middle and back would have either medium or light armor for the most amount of mobility. There were not enough horses for a true cavalry, they only had foot soldiers, so only the commanders as well as a some knights had horses.  
  
They had no archers, no artillery, no true cavalry, or any kind of advanced things to help them in the upcoming fight. It was quite primitive, but it was how a great deal of battles in Scotland were fought, and James was sure Beaton’s army, while may be more trained and prepared, would not have anything to set them off edge and give them a winning advantage.  
  
He had decided that he himself would be the commander leading the center, Cador Maxwell would be on the left flank, and John Stewart The Earl of Lennox would be on the right flank. John was more experience than him in this he agreed with him that he was doing everything right, so he felt a bit reassured.  
  
Soon after they had shut the gates, and had gathered everyone who would not be fighting in the battle inside. And then they waited.  
  
_The mass of soldiers, men of differing ages some being just teenagers and some being old and graying men, was large and in no particular form. James looked around at all of them, from atop his brown horse, some of them were in groups talking, some were training. But it seemed that almost everyone, to James at least, was on edge._  
  
_After all most of them had likely just been doing their usual duties before they were called to be prepared for battle. Most of the, misty have been surprised and shocked, and James was sure that, like him, they had never been in a real battle before._  
  
_If James was honest with himself, he really shouldn’t have been a commander at this point, let alone in charge of the center. But they didn’t have many better options or much of a choice. It’s not as if they had weeks or months to plan this out so they could get the best men and have the best formation and battle plan. He was sure that most of everything would be only lightly planned or completely improvised._  
  
_All the men in the front of the castle sprawled all around were grouped together largely, there was not much space. But it did not look like 3,000 men to James but he supposed it wasn’t pile he had been in a battle before so he wouldn’t know._  
  
_He of course knew how to fight and knew quite a lot about strategic planning and how to organize battle formations, but he didn’t **really** know what he was doing and he was nervous._  
  
_“ Why do you seem so worried, James?” His best-friend, The Earl of Lennox asked him._  
  
_James pulled the reigns of his horse and turned to see Lennox on his horse as well. Lennox looked calm, collected, and relaxed…as if he was about to eat breakfast or go fishing, “ Well I’m sorry if I can’t be as calm as you seem to be.”_  
  
_“ Well you should be calm and unworried, friend. There likely will not even be a battle. Now that the gates are shut and the bridge over the moat is seduce they won’t even be able to get inside. And if somehow they do, which they will not be able to, they will not have all that is needed to sustain a siege. And even if they did, the neighboring forces will be able to help us by that time. Truly, everything will be fine, you should not be so worried.”_  
  
_“ Yes…but,” James sighed, “ But what if they have artillery…cannons and such. Dundee Castle is not the strongest fortress in Scotland…if they break down the walls…and the most is not very deep either. They could swamp us and—”_  
  
_Lennox shook his head, “ That can’t be, they don’t. How would they have any artillery? How would Beaton and Hamilton be able to buy that, the crown would know if they did. They don’t, they can’t. It’s simply not possible,” Lennox shook his head as if he were in denial._  
  
_James sighed, “ I suppose you have a point. I hope that you are right,”_  
  
They did not end up waiting for long.  
  
Beaton and Hamilton’s army, which were all infantrymen, which they expected and were thankful for, came marching in an organized formation. At the time James did not know how many he had, only that Beaton had more men than he did, but Beaton had 5,000 men.  
  
They were outnumbered 3,000 to 5,000.  
  
In reaction James and his commanders had all of their men organized in a formation in a line that went across the entire length of the inside of the gated part of the castle and was thick back wide quite a few rows.  
  
Beaton’s men were organized, quite clearly, and lined up in groups…almost perfectly. And it was clear to James that he had had plenty of time to prepare and that time had payed off. It seemed that the majority of Beaton’s men had a light amount of armor, a few had medium armor as well, they all had shields and everyone had spears and a great deal had secondary weapons, swords, axes, daggers, knives. They were likely quite light and would have more mobility, flexibility, and be quicker than James’ men. All of Beaton’s commanders had horses, but other than that no one else did. He also had wagons of supplies, that of which the content of supplies could not be seen as they were covered with cloth blankets and such.  
  
Beaton and Hamilton decided to send a delegation forward in order to first ask James’ army to surrender.  
  
_“ My Lord,” The man on the horse said, “ His Grace, Archbishop Beaton of St Andrews and His Lordship, James Hamilton, 1st Earl of Arran request that you all lay down your arms and peacefully surrender so that they may attain The King’s guardianship for His Majesty’s safety and well-being. Otherwise…they will be forced to act in the most extreme way.”_  
  
_“ You want us to surrender?” James asked, hardly believing what he was hearing and that they would possibly think he would do that, “ We will never surrender!” James called out with many of his men repeating ‘never!’_  
  
_“ You may tell His Grace and His Lordship that we will not surrender, but they may surrender to us and we may be persuaded to pardon them and not have them thrown in the dark dungeons of Edinburgh Castle,” The Earl of Lennox said confidently and boldly to the man, with all assuredness._  
  
_The man seemed very conflicted but he bowed to them while still on his horse, before her turned his horse around and rode towards the gates which were opened the slightest bit for him so that he could go out and he rode out with the gates closing shut, securely, behind him._  
  
_“ Oh it’s very amusing they believed we would actually surrender,” Lennox said, “ What are they going to do?” Lennox asked, chuckling, “ They can’t even get inside._  
  
_“ What are they going to do…” James said thoughtfully, “ You we’re correct about them not having any artillery and thank God for it. And they surely can’t hear the supplies to wait and starve us out. So…I believe that this will be a standstill, a true standstill where we are all standing around and doing nothing, until Beaton and Hamilton surrender or leave as they will be forced to. Unless they want to starve to death,” James smiled at the end of his comment._  
  
_The Earl of Lennox chuckled along with him, “ I wonder if they feel like idiots right now? They must, surely they can’t have thought this would bear any fruit.”_  
  
_“ Hmmm…Indeed,” James said, “ So…what now exactly it’s not as if—”_  
  
_Before James could finish his sentence the sound that sounded like a few people marching and a few people yelling turned into a lot of people yelling and a thunderous mirage of marching._  
  
_“ What’s going on out there?” James asked to no one in particular as he rode towards the very front gate and looked through the wooden gate, past the bridge and onto the land. Where Beaton and Hamilton’s men were gathered, they were no longer in their organized formations. Well they were roughly, buy many of the men were reaching into the wagons of the supplies, and pulling out what he thought for a bit were pikes or Spears or some unique kinds of weapons, but then he realized that they were actually ladders. At this James eyes widened._  
  
_James was not the only one to notice this though as did his commanders and many of the foot soldiers, whom of which had started to relax and calm down as they believed there would be not battle, but now they knew what Beaton and Hamilton’s plan was and knew there would be a battle._  
  
_Lennox immediately pulled the reigns of his horse and rode across the lot shouting, “ Men in the vanguard grab your spears and shields! Form a shield wall!”_  
  
_Cador Maxwell and James himself follows suit getting their parts of the army together._  
  
_“ Form up! Form up, now! Weapons and shields for the back lines! Form, up fill all of the gaps!” They shouted to them all._  
  
_The foot soldiers were rushing around to grab their respective weapons and shields, if they had shields, and their helmets among other parts of armor that may have been discarded._  
  
_Once the army line started to form up, James turned his attention of the tops of the Castle walls. Since Beaton and Hamilton’s army were going to use ladders they would come like they were falling from the sky._  
  
_“ Archers!” James called out riding through on his horse, “ Archers! Form up on the tops of the castle walls! Hurry, form up! Form up!”_  
  
_His commanders had seemed to get what he was pointing out and stated to help in getting the archers. A few of the the more trusted and notable knights went up to the tops of the castle walls with the archers to manage them and help as well._  
  
_James looked out the wide wooden gate and saw hoards, probably hundreds, of Beaton and Hamilton’s men had ladders in their hand and were running into the water to pull the ladders up. Some of Beaton’s men held the ladders at the bottom while his other men, apart of his light infantrymen started to climb up the ladders._  
  
_James heard some of the more important knights who went up with the archers start to yell out and direct the archers. There were a few dozen archers and at nearly the same time a wave of arrows went down outside of the castle and many hit Beaton’s men and their bodies dropped down, heavily injured or dead._  
  
_James watched, not able to do anything, as the enemy’s men climbed up the ladders against the outside castle walls, a few of them fell as waves upon waves of arrows that the archers were shooting at them hit them and knocked others down with them._  
  
_There was so much noise despite the battle having barely begun. Battle cried and yelling and shouting and been some whimpering is what James heard._  
  
_Some of Beaton’s men started to reach the top and battle, easily defeating some of the archers, as they jumped down into the castle walls._  
  
_Since there were so few, some of the men who were lucky enough to have horses rode to defeat them._  
  
_The army, as it was, was mostly unmoving besides the men in horses as they were maintaining their shield wall, “ Maintain Your shield wall, men!” James yelled._  
  
_James saw a few of the enemy’s men running towards him and so he rode his horse towards them, taking his sword out and as he came very close to them and swing his sword, one of whom was quite lucky and got hit in the head and seemed to only be knocked out while the other caught the sharpest part of his sword in his face as his face was sliced open, his blood shooting onto James’ face and the man fell down onto the ground._  
  
_He turned his horse around and looked at both men. One of them seemed to be fine and was just knocked out and the other had half of his face sliced open and which blood was gushing out from. He was seizing and moving around a lot as if he were in a lot of pain, but then he just stopped moving and went limp._  
  
_He was dead, he must have been dead and James just killed him._  
  
_“ Moray! James!” He hard his friend the Earl of Lennox call out his name in a large panic, “ Behind you!” Lennox yelled, but he could not come to help James as he himself was busy circling around a group of men on his horse as he fought them and eliminated them one by one with his sword._  
  
_James looked behind him and gasped as he saw a man running at him, so close to him, and he gasped as his horse’s leg was sliced. The animal fell down forward causing James to go flying off of the horse, his sword slipping out of his hand, and he landed hard onto the ground, his face slamming against the grass and dirt as his shield slammed into his ribs, from being at the odd angle, as a jolt of pain went through him._  
  
_James, quickly remembering the situation he was in, scrambled to get up as he looked around wildly, on instinct putting his shield up in front of him for protection._  
  
_As his vision cleared he saw the man just in front of him as he jumped onto him, tackling him onto the ground. The man had some kind of a cross between a sword and a dagger in his hands, which he tried to bring down on James’ chest, but he defended himself with his shield that of which was strapped to his hand._  
  
_The man tried to bring his weapon down on James again, but this time onto his head, but James rolled over, barely missing being killed, completely and going onto his back he quickly jumped up and tried to look around for his sword, but he could not find it._  
  
_As he looked back at the man, he was now on his feet and was running toward him. The man swung his sword-dagger wildly and without a specifically targeted area in James’ direction and James easily hopped out of the way._  
  
_The man turned and again swung his weapon in James’s direction, but James easily dodged again, James was looking around wildly for his sword. The only reason why he had not started panicking yet was because of the adrenaline that was coursing through him. It filled him up and invigorated him and made him feel like he had all of the power in the world._  
  
_Then the sword-dagger, all of a sudden, was flying in his direction, the man had thrown it, and James quickly tried to lift up his shield to cover himself, but it landed in his left shoulder as James howled in pain._  
  
_“ AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” He shouted out in pain._  
  
_The pain did not go away and only got worse as he dodged the man trying to once again tackle him to the ground. The more he moved the more it hurt and his adrenaline was not covering his pain and so James’ anger rose. He looked at the knife-dagger which was leaking blood around the weapon. He seethed as he pulled it out yelling out in pain once again, his wound gushing out blood onto his light armor and onto the ground all over the place._  
  
_The man was once again running at him, James thought the man clearly must not have learned his lesson that just charging at people and trying to tackle them did not always work and especially not on him, and James lifted his shield high into the air, ignoring the pain in his shoulder that shot through his left arm and his upper chest, and right before the man reached him he brought the shield down onto him smashing it hard against his head as the man fell to the ground._  
  
_The man was very large and muscled and so he was not knocked out by it and James simply just was not a particularly strong man. The man seemed as if he were dazed as he didn’t get up from the ground, he must not have been able to._  
  
_James took the opportunity to jump onto him and started hitting him as hard as he could with his shield as the man’s head hit against the ground._  
  
_The man seemed so dazed now, and on the edge of passing out._  
  
_The sword-dagger which had James’ own blade on it was held tight in James hands. His eyes were practically bulging out of his eyes and all he saw was red in his extreme anger and fury._  
  
_He brought the sword-dagger down into the man’s chest, in between one of the spaces of the plates of the man’s armor, as it entered the man as the man screamed in pain. Blood began gushing out of the wound as much as was possible with the armor all around him and James once again brought the knife-like weapon down into the man’s chest….over and over and over again._  
  
_So much blood was gushing out, onto the man himself, onto James himself, and the man had stopped struggling and screaming. But he just started choking on his own blood as blood spilled out of his mouth, and then the light left his eyes and James knew that he was dead._  
  
_He was dead._  
  
_James stood from his feet, slowly, as he felt a rush of energy and power. ‘And a 2nd one dead by my own hand!’ He looked around and saw that since his duel with the man had started, and now ended in that man’s death, the battlefield had become a lot more turbulent and chaotic._  
  
_He glanced at the top of the castle’s walls and all of the archers were gone, dead or heavily injured he supposed, and Beaton and Hamilton’s men were now falling from the castle walls to the inside of the castle walls were all of his men were rather quickly. Every few seconds, it seemed, dozens of enemies jumped down to join the battle._  
  
_The left flank was being overwhelmed and James watched as many of his men dropped dead, one died from impact with an axe, another bleeding out after having his chest was sliced open, another being stabbed through the abdomen with a spear. The center was starting to be matched in men, and the right flank had a few enemies on it as well. The shield wall was now completely broken down and now people were just fighting and trying to stay alive as best as they could._  
  
_His anger rose even more, if that was even possible._  
  
_He let out an inhuman cry as he ran at the closest man to him, saving one of his men from being killed, as he stabbed him in the thigh before stabbing him in the throat and taking his knife out, the blood gushed onto him, as the man bled out and died._  
  
_“ Thank you, M’Lord!” The solider said gratefully._  
  
_But there was no time for a response, another man was near him and he did similar it was like he was in a trance as he used his sword-dagger and his shield to kill, injure, or knock out any man that was near him. It seemed that all was happening was killing, people yelling and screaming and shouting and some people were crying and some people were groaning out in pain and some people were taunting while they fought in battle._  
  
_All there was for James was him fighting with his weapon and his shield, on foot of course, able to move freely and well while not on a horse able to more easily go for kills…but also left more vulnerable without his horse. Not that he noticed, for he went after every and any man in his path, gaining more and more kills._  
  
_‘ A 4th, a 5th, a 6th, a 7th kill!’_  
  
_Everything was so chaotic and the left flank he saw had collapsed and the center, which he was in charge in, was starting to be overwhelmed. He felt that he had a duty and so he ran into the hoard of men who were fighting and swinging wildly and he did the same._  
  
_It seemed to him that everyone and no one was swinging at him and he dodged it every time with his Supreme agility, helped by his light armor. It seemed to him that he was swinging at everyone and no one at the same time as well._  
  
_‘ An 8th, a 9th kill!’_  
  
_Many of the enemy’s men were dying, but even more of his men were dying and he could tell that they were starting to loose.But he kept going on and on and on._  
  
_But then it seemed a group of men just tackled him, as he almost fell to the ground he moved around wildly and swung and swung and swung, he was surprised how he did not somehow die._  
  
_The bright sun reflected against the sword of his best-friend, The Earl of Lennox, as he swung his sword upon his horse knowing down all but one of the men on him and James was able to knock out that one with his shield._  
  
_“ James! We’re loosing! Or…or we should surrender!”_  
  
_“ No!” James yelled as he knocked out another man with his shield in his way, “ Never! Never! We never surrender!” He said in the voice of a madman as he kept fighting everyone in his way._  
  
_“ We’re loosing!” Lennox yelled._  
  
_“ No! We can win! We will win!” As James yelled a man, without a weapon jumped onto him and he felt someone grab his leg and he struggled, but to no avail._  
  
_His anger and energy and adrenaline was starting to leave him and he started to feel the pain in his shoulder from when he had been stabbed earlier and he groaned and yelled and tried to struggle. Reality was starting to set in. ‘We’re loosing. We need to surrender!’_  
  
_With the help of Lennox he was able to get those men off of him and he killed one of them._  
  
_‘ That makes 10 kills! Oh God, I’ve killed so many people, I’m a monster!’_  
  
_James looked around the battlefield wildly and realized the center had collapsed and the right flank was next. They were being overwhelmed…swamped and they were going to loose very terribly. He tried to look around for something…someone to get a white flag up to surrender. But men were battling everywhere and he couldn’t see any of his commanders, besides Lennox, and he couldn’t see any enemy commanders or Beaton and Hamilton themselves and on the Castle walls where they may have waved the flag still more enemy men were coming down, though not as much now, and it would surely be impossible for them to surrender by going up there._  
  
_There were dead and unconscious and severely injuries bodies all around him. There was blood, body parts which he had never even seen before. Men were unconscious and very wounded. Men were groaning and moaning and lying on the ground in pain._  
  
_“ Oh God…” He said to himself, “ We need to surrender! We need to surrender! We have to! Someone, men commanders..knights…someone we need to surrender!” James said as he began to panic, his breath coming faster and faster._  
  
_They were losing, terribly. They were loosing, terribly._  
  
_But the heard some man yelling and then the gates opened, it happened in a blur and **without** his permission. And he saw men rushing in, they weren’t men from Dundee Castle but they weren’t any of Beaton and Hamilton’s men either. But then he realized they must have been the forces form the neighboring Castles and he smile with relief and realized now why his sister chose Dundee for The King to reside._  
  
_The men coming in invaded and spread out throughout and annihilated Beaton’s men, there must have been a few thousand of them in total at least._  
  
_He smiled in glee as he called out to no one in particular, “ You will loose now!!!”_  
  
_James attacked a few of the enemy in his area and saw as the enemy now started to panic and run around wildly trying to get away and find a way out, but there was no way out._  
  
_The front was now being invaded by the forces from the close by castles and James’ Force, in the back, while those forces been essentially defeated they still had some men and while were they spread very thin were able to work well with the close by castle’s forced to surround Beaton’s men and outflank them._  
  
_It was so bloody…and Beaton and Hamilton’s men started dropping like flies. James just swung all around him and took our, specifically knocking them out and injuring some instead of killing them._  
  
_The steady decline of the enemy’s forces continued until, that was, a man on a horse, swung a white flag. He was clearly a commander on Beaton and Hamilton’s side._  
  
_White flag. It meant surrender and James and hundreds of men around him stopped their fighting. Some were slower to realize the surrender then others, but most everyone seemed to realize it very quickly._  
  
_Just like that, it seemed, the battle was over._  
  
_From what James could now tell that man on the horse, who was still waving the white flag, was James Hamilton 1st Earl of Arran, for James would recognize his bright red hair anywhere. He could see that now, he could also see the enemy’s other commanders but Beaton himself…well he was **ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE TO BE FOUND**._  
  
_James wanted to jump up and down and scream that they won, which he saw that some of the younger men on his side were doing, but he could really feel the pain in his shoulder which he started holding as his posture slumped over. And so he took many deep breaths to try and calm himself. He was quite tired and worn out, and just glad that he was alive._  
  
_Now that things were settling down James realized all of the **dead** men around him and some of the knights started speaking as they tried to count the dead and identify them. And James knew he and the other commanders would have to negotiate the terms, likely have to manage how to take so many prisoners._  
  
_And while it was not truly over now, the battle itself was still over and the fighting was done._  
  
/End Of Flashback/  
  
The battle had actually ended just a few hours ago, and so here James now was in the Castle getting checked over by a doctor…or the closest thing to a doctor they had.  
  
“ How does that feel, M’Lord?” A servant, who had experience in medical matters asked, as he finished wrapping James shoulder in bandages. He had cleaned the wound out to prevent infections and stop the bleeding and was putting the bandage on now.  
  
“ Well, it feels very sore. But well enough, thank you,” James said to the man.  
  
“ I recommend that Your Lordship drinks at least a cup of wine a day to help with the healing process as well as to clean out your wound once a day before putting on new bandages. Do not try to use the arm excessively. As for your excessively bruised ribs, just try not to do any excessive movement. And if you do all of this, I say it shall be fully healed in just a few weeks.”  
  
James nodded, “ I’ll heed your advice then, thank you.”  
  
In walked John Stewart, The Earl of Lennox. He had not been wounded in the fight at all, besides a few scratches and scars.  
  
“ Oh look who it is, Mister my skin is unblemished, except for scars that women will love. Meanwhile, I’m practically a cripple now,” James complained as he slumped back in his seat, groaning at the pain he felt in his ribs. The attendant quickly left the room, knowing that he was no longer needed…and there were many many other men that needed medical attention that he would attend to.  
  
“ Oh complaining does not suit you, James,” Lennox joked with him as he sat across from James drinking the ale he had just now noticed was in his hands, “ Besides if you had heeded my warning about that man you may not have lost your horse and therefore you may not have been injured ‘so terribly’. Oh but you chose to gasp and freeze up like an idiot.”  
  
James’ face turned red in embarrassment, “ It wasn’t that easy, alright?” He muttered underneath his breath before he changed the subject, becoming more serious now, “ What are the final counts for deaths? Have we found Beaton yet? Besides the peace negotiation, what has Hamilton said in his cell?” James questioned.  
  
“ Well,” Lennox said, gulping, “ About 1,000 men are dead,”   
  
James took in a deep breath of air ‘And I killed 10 of them.’  
  
“ 700 on their side, 300 on ours. Even more crippled or heavily injured. And about half like me and you who were lucky and not affected much,” Lennox shrugged as he sipped his ale.  
  
James lowered his head and sighed deeply. He felt so guilty about those he killed and angry at the fact that because of Beaton and Hamilton a thousand people were dead, just dead, and they were never going to come back. All because some nobles had differing opinions. Was it all really worth it? It’s not like they were trying to kill The King or something ridiculous like that, they just wanted to have all of the power in the country. And while he of course wanted his sister to keep power…for so many thousands to die. Was it worth it? But surely it wasn’t Eve’s fault…maybe not even his fault. It was Beaton and Hamilton’s fault and theirs alone. It had to be. Was it worth it? Yes, because it had to be worth it.  
  
“ Beaton is gone, took a few dozen men with him. There’s no way we can get him now, unfortunately,” Lennox said, sighing, “ Hamilton is completely silent, he won’t say a word.”  
  
James smirked, “ I can change that.”  
  
“ Well we don’t really need him to talk. We know his means that he was working with Beaton and that’s how they got so many men, motive he and Beaton wanted to have all of the power, and opportunity well…that’s obvious. There’s nothing we need to know, other than perhaps if he may know where Beaton may go.”  
  
“ Oh,” James sighed, “ That’s too bad…but I’m sure that I can make him talk…somehow,” he smirked.  
  
Lennox smirked as well, but they were soon interrupted by a man, who looked haggard and disheveled, who rushed into the room. He looked nervous, worried, and concerned.  
  
“ What is it?” James asked, the man’s nervousness making him feel nervous as well.  
  
“ It’s The King! He’s fallen ill!”  
  
At that James quickly jumped up from his seat and started running towards his brother’s Apartments.  
  
(Later)  
  
“ What is wrong with him? When will he get better? Is he alright? He will be alright, right?” James asked the questions in quick succession to the doctor. He was just outside of King James’ rooms.  
  
“ Well, Your Lordship,” The Doctor started, “ I believe that His Majesty has a fever. It is his third day having it, but now he has started to deteriorate.”  
  
“ Third day!?” James had been so busy preparing the army that he had not had time to visit his little brother, but he had sucked that if anything was wrong he would be told, “ Why wasn’t I told before about this?”  
  
“ Well Your Lordship was busy preparing the army…and we did not want to disturb you. And just yesterday The King seemed to be feeling well again, until now. Forgive me, Lord Moray,” The Doctor said, bowing his head.  
  
“ But he will recover…he will be better, right?”  
  
The doctor didn’t say anything.  
  
“ Right?!”  
  
“ Yes, Lord Moray, Of course,” The Doctor said.  
  
“ Can I see my brother, His Majesty?”  
  
“ Yes, Lord Moray.”  
  
When he entered he saw that there were two maids who were seated a few feet away from The King and then there was a second doctor, one that clearly did not know what he was doing, who was standing over James and seemed to be observing him to better understand his sickness.  
  
“ Please leave, I would like to talk to my brother,” James said, trying not to project his nervousness and wordiness into his tone of voice, “ I will not be with The King for long.”  
  
The doctor nodded to the maids and they all left.  
  
“ James,” The King called out, he smiled weakly, “ They told me that we won. That you lead our great armies to victory!”  
  
James smiles slightly as he cane to sit on the side of James’ bed, “ We did win, James,” he glanced over at the soup that was on the end table, “ It was glorious, you would have loved it,” he lied. Because for a while, for James, it was glorious as he was caught up on murdering people…and then he came back to reality and reloaded that battle was not so glorious and amazing, “ Did the doctor say that you had to eat this soup, James?” He asked, knowing that they couldn’t actually rock the King to do anything so he might have insisted in not eating in and they may now have been bake to do a thing about it.  
  
James shook his head with a small smile on his face, “ Uhh…no. He just said that I can eat it when if I want to.”  
  
James the elder gave his little brother a look, “ Are you telling the truth, James? Because it seems like you’re fibbing.”  
  
“ How do you know?!”  
  
“ Because you were smiling, and I didn’t know for sure until you said that,” The elder one said, laughing at how easy it was to trick then 10 year old James.  
  
“ Oh…well I’ll just practice lying…I mean from now on I’ll always tell the truth,” James said laughing as they both laughed together as well, “ When will I see my mother and sister again?”  
  
James helped his younger brother sit up and spoon fed it to him as he was too weak to do it himself, “ Well I, not sure exactly. Possibly in a few months,” the younger’e eyes widened, “ or maybe a few weeks,” James lied knowing that he may not get to see them often and he likely wouldn’t be coming to court for likely a few more years, “ But you will see them again soon, I promise. But you’re happy to see me again, aren’t you? It’s been nearly three months since I last saw you and two years before that.”  
  
“ Of course I’m glad to see you, James,” The King said as he took in another spoonful of the soup into his mouth, “ You are my big brother, my only one…well except for Alexander but he died when I was a baby,” James sighed feeling a bit down at the fact that there were so many people who had died when he was young and he didn’t remember them, he really wished that he did. And he wished that he could see his half-sisters, Eve, and his mother more. But he knew that they were busy and had important responsibilities.  
  
James smiled a sad smile, “ You would have liked Alexander he was nice…and he was a man of God. He is in heaven with father now. They’re looking down on us…watching us now.”  
  
“ I know, that is what mother said when she and Eve visited me,” James eyes were sad, but he still seemed to be in a generally good mood, “ Do you ever get sick James?”  
  
“ Sometimes,” The older said as he continued to feed his brother.  
  
“ Do you like being sick?”  
  
“ By God I truthfully say no!” James exclaimed, “ Being sick is awful. I don’t like it.”  
  
“ Me either,” Little King James said.  
  
“ But you know what, soon you’ll feel better. I’ll be staying here for a few more days…and when you are feeling better how about we play together and you can ask me any question and I’ll answer them for you, alright?”  
  
James eyes lit up as he nodded his head, “ Yes! That would be so great.”  
  
When it was half gone he honored his brother’s request that he was done now.  
  
The 10 year old smiled, “ It’s no fair that you get to lead armies and sister and mother get to rule. You three are the best together. While I have to stay in the country. It’s not fair, I’m the King,” he complained.  
  
“ No it’s not. You are the King, James and that means we have to always protect you. But you know what?”  
  
“ What?” The child asked.  
  
“ One day, not too far away from now you will get to go to court. You’ll get to be King and see your mother and all of our other siblings won’t that he fun?”  
  
He grinned, nodding his head, “ Yes, I imagine it will be so good to see my mother again. I miss everyone…so much and I cannot wait,” James yawned.  
  
“ I think that you should go to sleep now, you seem tired.”  
  
“ I suppose so…for dreaming is one way to be rid of all negativity.”  
  
James chuckled, “ Did Eve tell you that?”  
  
James The Younger nodded, “ Yes,” James yawned again, “ I think I will, Goodnight brother.”  
  
The elder James stood up and smiled down at his little brother, “ Goodnight James, rest well. Remember that I will always love you,” he said truthfully as the King drifted off to sleep.  
  
James kissed his little brother’s head before taking his leave of the room.  
  
James loved his little brother so, sure he was only ten years old and he couldn’t necessarily have adult conversations with him like he could his siblings or his friends…James was fun to talk to. He was still an innocent child despite how sad his life had been thus far. He had a sense of wonder and awe with everything…and he brought a light into James’ world which was so often dark and full of adult matters.  
  
His little brother was smart as well…and while he was a it impatient James was sure that with him, Eve, and The Queen Mother by his side…he would grow up to be a wonderful Monarch.  
  
Before James reached his chambers he was stopped by a young man, even younger than him…perhaps in his late teens, who was carrying some sort of book and bowed to him, who at first he did not recognize, but soon recognized to be Edward Cador Maxwell, The Burgh Commissioner of Dundee and one of the nobles who helped him in battle, “ Ah, Commissioner Maxwell. You did well in battle.”  
  
“ Maybe not well enough,” Cador said sheepishly, “ I’ll remember this battle for all time…I have a scar from here to here,” Cador said, indicting with his hand from his right shoulder all the way down to his where his wrist was. Though his scar could not be seen, for his sleeves were covering his arms.  
  
James did his best to hide his surprise, but he could not fully. James gaped at Cador before he closed his mouth, “ My God…That’s…I…I shall pray for your healing,” James paused he continued on, “ My sister, The Princess Regent, always spike to highly of you and I am glad that all she said proved to be true,” James smiled, knowing about Eve’s past relationship…or really dalliance with him.  
  
Cador’s eyes brows soared many inches, “ Oh!? My Lord…that…that is truly…it’s and honor…I’m undeserving.”  
  
“ Oh Cador…” James chuckled, “ You don’t have to act this way.…I mean let us be honest you’ve always been nervous and stuttery and obsessed with my sister…but you’re not a foolish man. I know everything about you…and who you truly are. And just in general I know everything.”  
  
“ Oh do you?” Cador chuckled arrogantly as he let go of his act, “ Well I know something that you don’t.”  
  
Now it was James who chuckled arrogantly, “ Oh do you? Because I’m quite sure that you don’t knowing anything that’s at all useful or important,” James half-antagonized the man, “ Your family essentially disowned you.”  
  
“ That may be true…but my older brother still keeps in contact with me, it’s the reason that he was one of the bibles to support Eve…I mean The Princess Regent. You, of course, know that my older brother, Lord Maxwell, is on the privy council and at court. He told me something…something very interesting and important piece of information…” Cador trailed off as his smirk grew even wider.  
  
James’ smirked slipped off of his face. He looked both ways before he grabbed the younger man’s arms and pulled him into an empty chamber. James looked at him and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at him, “ Tell me,” James added, “ Please.”  
  
Cador shrugged, “ Well…since you asked so nicely I will. So my news is that…well you remember your mistress, Lady Margaret Stewart née Hamilton? Or…should I say FORMER mistress.”  
  
“ Have care how you speak…” James warned him, “ We may have been friends in childhood and my sister may care for you the slightest bit more than she does the average noble…but we are adults not. And you’re nothing to me, save an ally…now I ask you nicely, to please tell me.”  
  
“ Alright, My Lord,” Cador rolled his eyes, “ I will.”  
  
He paused as he watched James look to him for him to tell him his news. Cador took a deep breath as he smirked and pronounced.  
  
“ Margaret Hamilton is pregnant.”  
  
At first James didn’t move, but soon a large grin broke out onto his face, “ This is wonderful!” James exclaimed as he grinned like and idiot. He was so glad, “ I’ll get to be a father and Margaret will take me back. Oh….I’ll have to speak to her when I get back to court.”   
  
Cador just smiled at James as he continued rambling on and on and on…he was so excited for what he would tell him next.  
  
“ Oh the child will likely look just like this. She’ll take me back, I know that she will. I mean…I know that her husband, The Baron of Avondale, won’t be happy about this…but he’ll just have to deal with it…I might have to pay him some gold, but everything will be alright. And I’ll claim the child as mine and we can be a happy family…maybe even Margaret’s son with Avondale can be a good older brother. Oh, I’ll have to ask Eve to legitimize the child…I surely can’t be ‘The bastard who has a bastard’…oh it’ll be so wonderful!”  
  
Then Cador broke out into a huge fit of laughter, it was hysterical and he nearly collapsed onto the floor. This caused James to pause in the middle of his excited rant.  
  
A confused look made its way onto James’ face, “ What is so funny?”  
  
“ I’m sorry,” Cador said as he calmed down some, “ This is just so amusing. You’ve put on the most entertaining show.”  
  
“ But…I don’t understand what is funny.”  
  
“ What’s funny is that you’re a fool,” Cador said, “ A funny fool…it has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”  
  
James shook his head, “ Or maybe you’re the fool as you’re words don’t make any sense. What in God’s name are you talking about, Cador?”  
  
“ The child is **not** yours, you fool!” Cador exclaimed, as his body heaved in laughter.  
  
“ What?” James asked in a small voice as shock went through his entire core and being, “ Surely I didn’t hear you correctly. Surely I didn’t hear you say that the child wasn’t mine!?” James yelled as he got into Cador’s face, “ Tell me that you’re lying,” James said in a small voice, “ Please…”  
  
And then a wave of guilt washed over Cador who shook his head, “ I’m sorry, former friend, but it is true.”  
  
James launched himself at Cador as he pinned him to the wall, ignoring the pain from his new wound that shot through his left arm and chest.  
  
“ Ah!” Cador exclaimed from the pain in his own injured arm.  
  
James eyes were practically glowing red in anger…but really his eyes were aggravated from the tears that had formed in them, “ Lier! How do you know!? How do I know you’re not lying or this isn’t misinformation?!”  
  
“ Because it’s the truth,” Cador said in a calm voice, despite his pain, “ My brother was spying on Margaret Hamilton’s husband, The Baron of Avondale, While they were having a fight…about the child. Even if for some reason my brother lied…she could not know she was pregnant so early…it can’t be yours,” Cador paused, “ And for what it’s worth, I am sorry, James.”  
  
James’ face was the picture of sadness and depression. He let Cador go and James sunk to the ground as his eyes welled up with even more tears, “ No…No…No,” he whispered to himself, “ This can’t be happening.”  
  
It was bad enough that Margaret ended their relationship…he truly believed that things could not possibly be worse than that. But things truly went from bad to worse. She was pregnant with a child that was not his.   
  
He was shocked and sad. But why should he be so shocked? Margaret was known by all to be very…promiscuous. She had been with many men besides him and her husband.   
  
But he still felt betrayed by her…this news cut him deeply. His heart heart had already been broken before by her…but now there were a thousand holes in his hearts that left him feeling completely miserable.  
  
And then, suddenly, a question appeared in his mind, “ If not me or her husband…who is the father of the child? Do you know? Tell me, Cador, please.”  
  
Cador’s visage paled as he opened and closed his mouth, he could not speak…  
  
“ Who is the father Cador?” James asked again, this time with more force…and while his sadness still remained…his dread increased, surging forward immensely.  
  
“ **The Duke of Albany**.”  
  
**(Meanwhile, Spynie Palace, Elgin, Moray, Northern Scotland)**   
  
The large chapel inside of Spynie Palace was filled with any member of the church. The walls were hard and steady, made out of stone. The ceiling was raised tall with wood borders and many wooden pews were on the ground.  
  
At the front was the closed coffin of the late Bishop of Moray, a member of the house of Hepburn, on a raised platform. The old man had died just a few short weeks ago. Almost every member of the church and clergy, in Moray that was, as well as few minor nobles in Moray were in attendance for The Late Bishop’s funeral. There were knights, landless nobles, nuns, monks, abbots, deans, clergymen in training and others.  
  
Conducting the funeral service was Alexander Stewart, Dean of Brechin and Abbot of Inchaffray and Scone. Despite the fact that because of his titles his place should have been in Scone…the second he heard The Bishop of Moray had died, he rushed to Moray. Because now that the Bishop was dead, that left the position open so that he could take it…once the voting process was over, which would take some weeks or months depending on how things went, he was sure that he would be the new Bishop of Moray…which would give him a seat in Parliament as well…not that he cared so much for that. And since he was the highest ranking clergy member that was present in Moray, despite his titles not being in Moray, he had been asked to conduct the service and of course he had agreed.  
  
Throughout the entire funeral service he was conducting, Alexander spoke the words and did the appropriate motions at the appropriate times. But despite all of that, he wasn’t truly paying attention. His gaze kept drifting towards the far right side of the room to his nephew, Patrick Hamilton of Kincavil Abbot of Fearn Abbey, which was Katherine-Margaret’s son whom he was mentoring as well as another young man he was mentoring, George Buchanan, and to the door at the back for he was expecting certain guests…  
  
He tried his best to pretend like he did not notice when the door to the chapel in the palace opened as in walked two women, dressed as nuns, who slid into the back to the pews as to not be noticed. Though, of course, a few people’s attention were pulled away, but they turned their gazes back to Alexander as soon as they saw that it was just two unimportant…inconspicuous nuns…  
  
As soon as Alexander finished the service and the Bishop had been buried in his outer-yard where many other dead Bishops had been buried. But once it was over, he grabbed his nephew, Patrick, and whispered to him, “ Did you see those two ‘nuns’ who walked in toward the end of the service?” Alexander said to him.  
  
Patrick nodded, wondering why his Uncle would care…but then his mind played the advice his mother had given to him when she sent him over to his Uncle some months ago ‘My brother, Alexander, is intelligent, and a decent man, but he is not a good one. There’s never a time where he isn’t scheming for something. So, you will learn a lot from him…but you should also be very careful,’ Patrick narrowed his eyes at him.   
  
Alexander Stewart had very pale skin…all of his sibling, John, Katherine-Margaret, and Andrew all had pale skin than most people…but Alexander’s was the palest of all. He had completely black hair and black eyes with a shark jawline, his face free of any facial hair. His thin lips were twisted into a **sinister smirk**. His Uncle, as per usual, was dressed in all black clothing with a few white specks here and there. He had on a black hat with a white feather, some of his dark hair could be seen from beneath his cap.  
  
“ Yes, why do you ask?” Patrick asked. Like his mother, Patrick had **red-brown** copper colored hair which he had inherited from his mother, Katherine-Margaret, but like his father and uncle it was completely straight. Like his Uncle and deceased father he had an ovate shaped face which was covered in a long copper colored beard with a long mustaches that was curled upwards. His hair on his head was longer than most men’s were and so he had it in a low ponytail. His eyes were dark brown and had a certain tiredness behind them…as if he were forever carrying a heavy weight with him.He had on a black cap, where his hair could clearly be seen, and was wearing a brown and black outfit.  
  
Alexander’s sinister smirk grew even wider, “ I need you to bring them into my temporary quarters, can you do that?” He spoke like he were speaking to a child.  
  
“ Yes, I can and will,” Patrick answered, “ IF you tell me what you are plotting. They’re just some nuns…”  
  
“ And that, my nephew, is where you are wrong…they are not just some nuns.”  
  
“ Then what are they?” Patrick asked.  
  
“ Just do what I say, alright!?” Alexander yelled.  
  
Patrick didn’t even flinch, for he was more than use to his Uncle loosing his temper so often…even over the most trivial and unimportant things. He sighed, “ Fine,” He said before he went to obey his Uncle.  
  
As he made his way through the chapel and other parts of the Palace he went to the great hall were a large feast was being held, in remembrance of the late Bishop. He politely greeted some of those in attendance with silent gestures of respect. He spotted said nods and weaved his way through the mass of people and over to them.  
  
Of course as they were nuns, they were wearing all black with part of their attires being white with all of their skin, save their faces, covered with cloth. One of them was about the average height and built of a woman and the other was very short, abnormally short…Patrick thought that perhaps the other May have been a child…a novice.  
  
At first they seemed not to notice him, but then the elder nun’s eyes and not just in surprise…but her eyes also showed a flaw of recognition, “ P-Patrick?” She asked in and unsure voice, “ Is that you?”  
  
At first Patrick was confused…but yet he recognized her as well, “ Margaret? Margaret Hamilton?”  
  
“ Yes, it is me,” a wave of nerves hit Margaret like a wave as she regretted speaking to him. Patrick was yet another one of the men that she had been intimate with…though she never cared for him. She only cared for two of the men she had been with. Her husband…she and him had a mutual friendship…at least until he found out about her being pregnant with Albany’s child. But most of all Her James, whom she loved so, but James wasn’t hers anymore because she ended things because her father had forced her to. She wasn’t supposed to have been recognized, it was why she was dressed as a nun.  
  
“ You are a nun now? When did that happen?” Patrick asked before a though occurred to him, as he lowered his voice, “ Did your father force you to?”  
  
“ God, no!” Margate exclaimed, horrified at the thought of having to stay celibate and be away from all of the good looking men in Scotland, “ I would rather dye than be a nun…” she trailed off as her eyes widened, “ Uhmm…I mean…I became a nun by my own free will and…uhhh…”  
  
“ Oh,” Patrick looked her up and down as he began to understand, “ You must be disguised as a nun,” he turned his gaze over to the novice, “ And your companion…”  
  
“ She is an actual nun…well a novice,” Margaret corrected herself, “ I’m married now. To Andrew Stewart, The Baron of Avondale. So you should greet me properly since that makes me higher in station than you.”  
  
Patrick just laughed at that, “ Ha! That’s amusing. You know that my late father was your half-Uncle. My mother, Lady Katherine-Margaret, is the daughter of the late Prince James of Scotland and 1st Duke of Albany. We are both great-grandchildren of King James II of Scotland. That makes us half-first cousins from my father and second cousins from my mother. And if I have to greet you as a Baroness you must greet me as an Abbot.”  
  
“ Of course, **Father Abbot** ,” Amusement flooded Margaret’s countenance, “ That may be true…but you are a **bastard-bastard**.”  
  
“ What?” Patrick asked, as his brow furrowed in confusion, “ Unlike you, **My Lady** , I was born of martial unit between my parents.”  
  
“ Yes, but **both** of your parents were bastards,” Margaret said, as a wave of hate towards his cousin filled Patrick, “ I assume that you are here on behalf of your Uncle, Abbot Alexander?” Patrick nodded at this, “ Good, now take me and my companion to him, **bastard-bastard**.”  
  
Patrick glared at her as he spoke, “ Of course, My Lady, but do tell me, who is your companion? Knowing my uncle she is someone important.”  
  
Margaret just smiled, “ That is for me to know and you to wonder.”  
  
(A bit Later, Abbot Alexander Stewart’s Quarters)  
  
Alexander walked the length of his antechamber over and over again, he was essentially pacing. He had dismissed all of his servants, attendants, grooms, and guards…for he needed to be left alone for when he greeted his guests.  
  
If Alexander was completely honest with himself he loathed his life. Sure he was born as a respectably high noble, in 1477, with royal blood flowing through his veins, but he was made illegitimate just a few short years after he was born. And his father, whom he hardly remembered, had left him, his mother, and his brother Andrew to go to France and marry John’s French Mother. Then when his father helped in the rebellion against his own brother King James III, he saw him once, and his father died in 1485 in a jousting tournament. Alexander could only imagine how foolish his father must have been. How could anyone have ever taken him seriously? He was a fool and he died like one.  
  
So he had began a career in the church from when he was young, in fact it was shortly after his father’s death, eight years old to be exact. He had always been very close with Katherine-Margaret despite their eight and a half year age gap. He used to be close to his brother Andrew…and of course he had never known John until he came to Scotland a little less than a decade ago.  
  
How he loathed John and Andrew. He hated them both so much, John because it was because of him that he had Andrew were bastardized…all for the sake of his damned birth.  
  
And there had always been a part of Alexander that held out hope that perhaps in the Vatican The Pope would declare that his parents marriage had been legal and valid after all and he would be legitimate again…but he was proven wrong when John got Parliament to officially declare this in 1515, with the Pope agreeing. It was bad enough that John was so hate-worthy but his only fully sibling, Andrew, had betrayed him. He had taken John’s side on the matter claiming that for the sake of his honor and dignity he agreed with John…while Katherine-Margaret had mostly remained neutral.  
  
So while he may have hated John very much, he hated Andrew even more for the betrayal.  
  
After he had departed from court and only kept in contact with Katherine-Margaret. Katherine had told him that John had even become the guardian of one of his many bastard children…specifically his now ten year old bastard son, Quinn Stewart. Despite the fact that all of this had happened over seven years ago, Alexander could still not fathom this. He felt it was so ridiculous to pay such regard to children…they were only children and he simply didn’t have time for them.  
  
Alexander’s most true wish was to become as powerful as he possibly could…to gain knowledge and secrets that he could use against his enemies or leverage to gain even more power. He already had many spies which made him a very knowledgeable person on the secrets of Scotland…..he knew many things…  
  
One of these things he had found out not so long ago, it was the reason that he had ‘requested’ that Margaret Hamilton meet with him and that she would bring a requested guest with her…  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening and si entered his nephew, Patrick, who inclined his head, “ Uncle,” Patrick said, “ These are the ‘nun’s,” Patrick glared at him and Alexander was sure that he must have figured out who Margate was…but Alexander was certain that he hadn’t figured out who the other one was.  
  
“ Ah, good, Patrick,” Alexander smirked the sinister smirk that seemed to be forever edged on his face, “ Now, leave us.”  
  
“ But Uncle—”  
  
“ I said leave us!” Alexander yelled.  
  
Patrick for the a thousandth time that day, rolled his eyes, before he glanced at Margaret and her companion and left the room, closing the door shut behind him  
  
“ Hmm…Margaret Hamilton…Or should I say Margaret Stewart since you wed our cousin, Avondale? You look well…just like your mother,” Alexander smirked, as he thought of the late Beatrix…she had been something, “ God bless her soul,” he said as all in the room crossed themselves.  
  
“ Yes…yes,” Margaret said, exasperated as she took off her hood, revealing her straight red hair which rested in soft locks around her shoulders, falling down to just her upper back, “ You said that if I brought my sister to you, you would give me what was promised.”  
  
“ So I said,” Alexander looked at Margaret’s sister and bent down and smiled at her, “ Your name is Eleanor, is it not, child?”  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
Alexander stood back up and turned to Margaret and smiled, “ Eleanor’s parents, **officially** , are your father James Hamilton, Earl of Arran…and your father’s late mistress, Lady Beatrix, who’s also your mother.”  
  
“ Yes…why did you wish for me to bring Eleanor here?” Margaret asked.  
  
“ Oh My…I thought you would have figured out Eleanor’s **true** parentage by now…maybe you are not so intelligent…” Alexander trailed off, his smirk still glued into his face.  
  
“ I have my suspicions, that perhaps, Eleanor is only my maternal half-sister. It would explain why my father sent her away to become a nun, for he would never admit aloud that she wasn’t his…but he wouldn’t keep her with the rest of my many siblings,” Margaret cocked her head to the side as she looked between Eleanor and Alexander, “ Is she yours, Father Abbot?”  
  
Alexander’s smirk dropped off of his face, “ No…my lady, everyone knows that I have many unrecognized bastards…only one of them, Quinn, is recognized. Why do you think that out of all of my children I would care about this one?” He laughed, “ But I know who would care about her, for said man is her father.”  
  
“ Who?” Margaret asked, interested at this news.  
  
“ Who do you think? My brother, **John, Duke of Albany** …and all of his other titles…you know the same person who’s the **father of your child**?” Alexander laughed, for he found this to be so amusing.  
  
Margaret wrapped her hands around her abdomen, as she looked down at her flat belly, _‘At least he will be dead and gone soon. But the children and The King…it’s terrible for them. But there’s nothing that I can do,’_ Despite Margaret being initially horrified with her father’s plot…she had come to be resigned to it. She didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, though. But then when she found out she was with child…she knew that her father would not be pleased…so she knew she had to do something about it, “ That’s…surprising…but I suppose I shouldn’t be. It would explain some of the reason why my father hates Albany so. But I digress…you already know that my husband sent me back to his lands when he found I was pregnant with a child that isn’t his…but then you offered to help and so here I am. We rode as fast as we could. So here we are. You can have my sister…do whatever you wish with her, just make sure my father can’t get his hands on her…otherwise…he may do something terrible. Just give me what was promised.”  
  
Alexander nodded as he took a vial out of his pocket and placed it into Margaret’s hands, “ Drink about half of this and it will…well you know. Your unborn child shalln’t feel any pain and it will not cause any harm to your person.”  
  
Margaret nodded, “ Thank you, Father Abbot,” _’Lord knows what my father would do if I didn’t get rid of this pregnancy’_ she put her nun cap back on and looked between Alexander and Eleanor. She walked over to her sister and bent down, kissing both of her cheeks before she grabbed her hands, “ It may now be revealed that we are only half-sisters…but you are still my sister and I love you. Alexander will be your guardian and he will take care of you. Be good and be safe.”  
  
Eleanor just smiled a half-smile.  
  
Margate then smooth her attire over to clear it of wrinkled before she briskly left the room, leaving Alexander in with his niece alone.  
  
Alexander smiled at the child as he plopped down onto one of his luxurious chairs that his superior wealth bought him, “ How old are you?” He asked her.  
  
The child raised her hands and stuck up seven fingers.  
  
“ seven?” Alexander asked as she nodded, “ Take off your nun cap, will you? I must see how much you resemble my brother.”  
  
And so Eleanor did, unwrapping the cloth garment from around her head as her hair fell loose. Alexander observed the eight year old girl, she did in fact looked very much like John did. She had pale…snow white skin, a round shaped face and yet she had a sharp jawline with medium sized pink lips. Her eyes were big and wide, one of them being **dark brown** and the other one being **green**. Alexander had seen this phenomenon once before, it was rare but it happened. Her hair was a **grey-blonde** color, which she must have gotten from her mother, was curly and reached down to her mid back, she had very long hair for her young age. Besides her grey-blonde hair color and her one green eye, she was a miniature female version of John…from how she had been acting she was even like John in personality as well.  
  
“ You know you look much like your father…” he sighed when the child again didn’t say anything, “ Can you not understand English or something child? Or are you just mute?” Alexander half-jested in frustration.  
  
“ I speak **English** …but…I also…speak **Gaelic** …and I am **not** mute, Father Abbot…I jussa **speech problems** because of da…tha muscles in mouth and so it hard to speak and even when I do…hurts,” the child explained as she massages her jaw, “ Or should I call you Uncle?” The child half-jested. Her chocolate color eye was full of some emotion that made her seem dangerous…and her green eye was full of extreme cleverness for her age, “ Doth vial you…you my sister…it wontta m-make her miscarry, will it?”  
  
Alexander just smirked, “ Hmmm…you’re a sharp one despite your…speech issues. John will like you…I don’t know if I can’t say the same for his wife though,” he said as he chuckled darkly.  
  
“ You mean tha **Princess Regent**?” Eleanor’s voice changed to become a bit nervous…and more how and eight year old child’s should be, “ T-They say…Her Highness…nice and kind…”  
  
“ Of course,” Alexander said.  
  
“ What’jur intentions wif me? What your game? What your motive? You are scheming…I know…” Eleanor observed as she cocked her head to the side and just blinked at him with her big and colorful eyes.  
  
“ Whatever do you mean?” Alexander said, putting his hand over his heart, “ I have only the purest and most innocent intentions to be a guardian to my dear niece.”  
  
A half-smile formed on Eleanor’s face, her eyes blank and her voice emotionless, “ Course, Uncle…never…doubted you.”   
  
**(The mid-afternoon, Dunure Castle, Ayrshire, Southwestern Scotland)**  
  
The waves of the beautiful blue ocean water slammed against the rocks, though they did not come over the land border, before falling back into the rest of the sea. It was a calming sound that repeated itself over and over again. Behind, Dunure Castle stood strong, sturdy, and tall, casting in this light a formidable shadow.  
  
Near the land’s edge where it met the sea, many seats, as well as a canopy, were set up with different people inhabiting the area. Attendants, servants, guards, ladies were all around outside.  
  
“ Ahh,” The Princess Regent of Scotland, Eve Stewart, sighed, “ Oh don’t you just love being so close to the water? The sound of the waves hitting the rocks, it’s strong…yet also gentle and calming, or so to me it is. It goes well with the warm weather. It makes me feel relaxed. Don’t you just love being here, John?” The Princess smiled at him, her striking red hair falling over her shoulders as she did. She had forgone much modesty in terms of accessories and hoods, and had on a simple, well as simple that would be appropriate for a Royal, green and yellow dress. The color of green being the beautiful and wonderful color of nature.  
  
“ Of course…Eve…I mean Your Highness,” The 2nd Duke of Albany, John Stewart, said in a monotone voice, expressing no emotion. He was wearing dark blue and yellow, a difference in his usual black attire he wore these days, but he looked well in the colors, for it suited him greatly. He had a blue hat on with a yellow feather, in which complimented his attire well. It made him look as if he were happy with how his life currently was, though that could not be more false.  
  
Eve and John both sat under a canopy, for shade, each of them in their own chairs, across from one another. Others, including Lady Anna Koldings and Sir Abraham Koldings, and Lady Catherine Stewart and Lady Janet Stewart, had their own. Among everyone else were servants and attendants off to the sides and not near, but not far either. With guards and Eve’s ladies-in-waiting even closer, but still not excessively close.  
  
Eve smiled even wider at John’s stutter, “ You know, husband, you may call me by my God given name…Eve.”  
  
“ Of course, Eve,” was all that John said for a moment before he spoke again, “ Does your fondness for the water and the summertime have to do with…” he trailed off suggestively.  
  
“ John,” Eve said, leaning across the small table between them, “ Everyone here at Dunure knows of my pregnancy…and I am sure that many, perhaps not all, but many at court know of my pregnancy as well. For we all know how rumors spread fast,” John nodded in agreement, “ And, yes, perhaps my pregnancy is why I am so…ecstatic about this.”  
  
“ How are you?” John inquired, a bit of his concern showing, “ Your health and that of the baby? You’ve felt well today, yes?”  
  
“ Very well,” She said, “ The Doctor and midwife would have advised for me to stay in bed if I was feeling ill at all…and a certain person,” she looked at Anna, but without any malice only fondness, “ would have made sure I complied with those orders.”  
  
“ Will it be a boy or a girl?” He asked, eagerly, with a childlike smile on his way.  
  
“ You asked me this last time John, and my answer is the same. I do not know.”  
  
“ Well I was told, by a friend, that a woman always knows.”  
  
Eve paused, giving him a look, “ Are you speaking true, John?”  
  
“ I am,” John insisted.  
  
“ Well whoever your friend was must not be reliable,” Eve said chuckling, “ I don’t know what it will be. But…I **hope** for a boy. With girls…well they will likely be married off to some Lord, a Northern one…a Southern one…a Western one and they might not get to come to court often…”  
  
“ Well not necessarily. Our girls, born and unborn, are highborn…in fact the most highborn in all of Scotland, besides yourself and The Queen Mother. I’m sure they’ll often be at court after they’re wed, they may serve whomever James’ future Queen will be.”  
  
“ Ah,” Eve said, “ I suppose that makes sense. What do you wish for it to be?”  
  
“ A girl, of course,” John said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “ I just can hardly stand **grown men** , let alone **boys**. They’re so rowdy, and wild, and temperamental, can never sit still, eager for glory and battle. At least most are in my experience.”  
  
“ Oh…well at least Malcolm isn’t like that. Oh, he’s so wonderful!” Eve grinned.  
  
“ Yes…yes he is,” John smiled fondly, “ He is so very intelligent, well for his age, kind, has an astonishing amount of self-control and patient for his age. He’s quiet too, but as they say the quiet ones are the most dangerous. He will be a good Duke one day and an even better courtier.”  
  
“ Yes, all of our children are wonderful,” Eve said, “ I think, at times, that it is a wonder that we made such beautiful children.”  
  
“ Well all you have to do it look at yourself,” Eve looked down and blushed, “ And me as well,” John added with a smirk.  
  
“ My God, John…you’re arrogance will never leave you, will it?”  
  
“ I’m not arrogant, just confident…very confident,” He said smiling as if he himself knew that he was lying. In fact, he hadn’t truly smiled like this and so often in so long. Usually when he was not alone or with trusted people he would be cold and stone-faced, which was what most people thought of him…that and him being arrogant. But with Eve…he felt so calm and relaxed. And Eve…she had the brightest and warmest smile with green eyes shining with happiness, an enchanting and alluring voice that filled him with warmth and made him smile too, and it seemed like there was an aura around her. It was said that women glowed in pregnancy, and that was certainly true for his wife. But her looks were not the only thing…she was kind, gregarious, intelligent, playful, intuitive, humble…unless she was angry, high-spirited, and overall a wonderfully well-rounded person. She was better, he thought, than most royalty were. And while she did have some more…negative personality traits, her positive ones far outshone them. Eve was the most magnificent woman he had ever known in his life…in body, mind, and spirit.  
  
Despite all of the…terribly chaotic things that had transpired in their marriage in the past few months, and even the past year…or really even their entire marriage, it was moments like these that made him wish that they had a more peaceful relationship and could be truly and continuously joyful with one another.  
  
Looking at her know, it made him realize that, perhaps, he could be content with how things were now. He could be out of power and humbled..if it meant that he could be with his amazing children and amazing wife, and to see her smile, maybe he could deal with it and be content…maybe he could even be happy. Maybe…  
  
A servant came to their table, pouring Eve some more watered down wine, “ Thank you,” Eve said kindly, smiling at the servant who nodded his head before attempting to pour John some, of the non-watered down kind.  
  
“ No,” John spoke in a harsh tone of voice, covering his empty goblet which was formerly filled with water, “ Do I look like a drunkard to you?”  
  
The servant gulped before backing away, as Eve chuckled, “ What do you have against wine, John?” Eve asked as she sipped hers, “ ‘Tis much healthier than water, which could be contaminated with only God knows what.”  
  
“ Nothing at all, but wine dulls the senses and loosens the tongue…”  
  
“ Oh? So you have something to hide?” Eve playfully asked.  
  
“ I don’t know, do I?”  
  
Eve chuckled before she turned her gaze to Abraham, “ Sir Abraham!” She called out to him and Abraham rose from his seat quickly going over to Eve and John before bowing.  
  
“ Your Highness?” Abraham questioned, trying to avoid John’s gaze and eyes which were narrowed and glaring murderously at him. John was still more than angry for Abraham’s betrayal.  
  
“ Can you have the servants and such to set up the archery targets and to fetch my personal bow and gloves?” As Eve spoke a wide smile played on her face.  
  
“ Of course, Your Highness,” Abraham said, going off to complete his orders.  
  
“ You…you are a marksmen…or markswoman, I suppose? You know how to use a bow and arrow?” John seemed flabbergasted.  
  
Eve nodded, “ Yes, yes I do. Does it truly baffle you so that a **woman** can do such a thing?”  
  
John’s eyes widened, “ Well…I…I…I just never…never—”  
  
She waved him off, as she chuckled, “ It’s alright, husband,” she paused, “ How good are you at using a bow and arrow? Are you actually good?”  
  
“ Not exactly…I…I prefer sword fighting, it is much more elegant, precise, and intentional than using a bow and arrow. Bows and arrows, I feel as if they rely purely on luck and they are not easy to direct. I’m only decent at using one.”  
  
“ They do not!” Eve scoffed, “ Arching and sword-fighting rely completely on skill not luck. Perhaps for you to be good you need much luck, but not me. I’m quite good at it myself. And, also, I believe you are confusing bows and arrows with guns…now those certainly rely on pure luck.”  
  
John nodded, inclining his head, “ I’m in full agreement.”  
  
Soon enough multiple archery targets were set up with multiple basic wooden bows and arrows. Soon a servant came before Eve and presented her personal bow and gloves on a platter. Her bow was in its most basic form a normal wooden one, though it was painted blood orange with touches of orange, as bright as if it were fire. Her gloves were more or less the same color, they were red and orange and made of a soft and expensive velvety material.  
  
Eve smiled as she grabbed her gloves, putting them on as she sighed at how soft they were on her hands. She stood up and reached for her bow, lifting it up, smiling at how it reflected the light. It was like a serene sun, but also like a raging infernos. The light made it seem as if the bow were dancing in her hands because it was so excited to see her and be used by its Master, “ John, Sir Abraham, Lady Anna,” why don’t you join me? Take a gown true your best…whoever gets the most points wins…”  
  
“ I would be honored, Your Highness,” Abraham responded with a smile on his face, hopping up to grab one of the bows.  
  
Anna smirked doing so as well, “ Yes, Your Highness.”  
  
As Eve, Abraham, and Anna prepared themselves to do so, John sighed and slowly got up before preparing to do so as well. He truly did not want to do this because he knew he would loose, it wasn’t that Anna or Abraham were such good archers, they were just better than him…and if Eve spoke the truth about her skills in archery so was she. It was not that John disliked loosing, he just did not like being publicity embarrassed.  
  
“ So, I say, we all have three shots. Whoever gets the most points in total will win. Sir Abraham, I’m my graciousness I shall allow you to start,” Eve said, grinning.  
  
Abraham inclined his head as he picked up an arrow. The servants, attendants, guards, and ladies all watched eagerly, trying to hide it but they were quite obvious, at the ensuing competition.  
  
Abraham put the arrow through his bow, and pointed it at the target. He stretched it back before letting it go. The arrow ent soaring through the air and landed on the target, hitting the 5 line.  
  
Everyone clapped politely for him.  
  
On Abraham’s second turn his landed on the the 7 line. And Abraham smiled, thinking that he was doing better than he thought he would. On the final time, he had gotten a bit over-confident and so when he let his go the arrow went soothing through the air, before it landed on the ground.  
  
Eve and Anna burst out into laughter as did some of the of the people around and such, while John just smiled in amusement.  
  
“ No!” Abraham called out to no one in particular, he looked very distressed, “ No…no. Just…please…please let me have another try, that last one didn’t count, please.”  
  
“ No,” Eve said once her chuckles subsided, “ You didn’t do **too** bad Abraham,” she jested, “ Your total score was a…12,” Eve said teasingly.  
  
As Anna’s turn came she shot an 8, a 6, and a 9. Making her total score 23. It was well done and everyone clapped warmly, if such a thing could be done, for her.  
  
When John’s turn came he did better than he himself expected. He shot a 7, a 4, and a 6. Making his total score a 17. He thought he would get about half of that amount.  
  
As the applause for John subsided, Eve smiled, “ You all did well, but I tell you now that I will do better,” as she lifted her bow into the air, she directed it at the target, but not exactly where she wanted it to land. She directed it a bit off, so that when she did let it go it would land perfectly, for that was how one was supposed to properly use a bow and arrow. She closed one of her eyes and with her opened one she focused completely on the target. She took a deep breath and relaxed her bow arm before she released. The arrow went soaring through the air like bird flying in the sky, and it landed in the exact middle of the target, earning her a perfect 10.  
  
Everyone broke out into loud claps and some cheered.  
  
“ Wonderful shot, Your Highness!”  
  
“ Perfect shot, Your Highness, just like you are!”  
  
“ Brilliant! Brilliant, Your Highness!”  
  
Eve giggled some before she did a small curtsy. She shot the second time and got a 7. And she shot a third time and got a 10. She finished with 27 points.  
  
“ Well, well, well,” Eve said, “ It looks like I won.”  
  
“ Congratulations, Your Highness, did wonderful,” Anna said to her friend warmly.  
  
“ You are truly proficient, Eve,” John said, amazed and in awe…God was her terrible at archery.  
  
“ Amazing, Your Highness,” Abraham said, his head down, and it was clear he was still quite upset he lost.  
  
“ Well,” Eve said, “ Come, ladies, we shall be going back inside now. I bid you good day, John,” Eve said.  
  
“ And I to you,” John said, bowing to Eve. As he watched her walk away with her ladies-in-waiting and her guards all around her and the servants and attendants scrambling to clean up and put away all that had been outside for their entertainment and pleasure, he thought about everything that had happened between them and what he would do next.  
  
Was this even real? Did he actually just have a good and…and fun, he thought that must have been the word he was looking for, day..and with his wife and in these times. Such a thing was rare, with all that was going on now.  
  
John wanted to smile like a child and jump up and down, but he refrained from doing so, for multiple reasons. One, because well that would be childish and immature and he just did not have the energy to do such. For another, he knew that this was only one day, it did not mean much.  
  
Who knew what would happen when they did return to court? Wether it be in a few weeks and the babe in her belly was healthier or a few months when the babe was actually born…and born healthy he hoped and prayed.  
  
Who knew what would happen then?  
  
They certainly would not be lounging outside, talking, jesting, and playing games and competitions. Quite the opposite really. They would be sitting up straight, carefully crafting the words they spoke, being completely serious, dealing with finances, politics, factions, public opinion, and of course the alliance with England. Well more specifically that was what Eve would be dealing with.  
  
She was Regent now and she had many responsibilities. John, personally, was not very sure how or if Eve would be able to shoulder all of them…even with the help of her mother, Queen Margaret, and bastard brother, James The Earl of Moray.  
  
Eve, his young wife, was only sixteen, and while she was very intelligent, she did not have very much experience with politics…at least not as much as a seasoned courtier would have or of all the Lords that could possibly be against her. And it seemed, to John at least, that she was far too trusting in general, especially of Beaton and Hamilton to a lesser extent. He never liked or trusted either of them. Beaton because the man despised him for being a foreigner, but played nice with him in person and pretended to be on his side, despite everyone, John himself included, knowing that it was all a façade. Hamilton because he had once tried to rebel against his rule, but John in his kindness, well actually because he was an important Lord…one of the most important and Scotland and it would not be logical to arrest to executed him, pardoned him. And also he executed Hamilton’s brother-in-law…so Hamilton also hated him for that, also among that fact that he was an apparent foreigner, because Hamilton wanted to be Regent, Hamilton only **sometimes** supported an alliance with the French, among other small matters such as he slept **with** **multiple** of his daughters including, Lady Margaret Stewart née Hamilton, as well as one of his mistresses…his main mistress actually, the late Lady Beatrix, and he tried and **failed** to sleep with his wife. And so John did **not** trust either Beaton or Hamilton in the slightest.  
  
James Stewart, The Earl of Moray…well John did not know much about the man. But he was young, only about twenty-two, and from what he did know of him he seemed to be quite intelligent like his sister, but he seemed too trusting, honorable, and irrational. If one trusted too much while ruling a country they could end up like Joana ‘The Mad’, in which it seemed clear to John she should not have trusted her husband and son, for they wanted more power and fabricated her being mad. If one was too honorable they could share the same fate with James IV of Scotland. Sure, James IV was John’s Father-in-law by marriage and his first cousin, though he had not met the man before, and everyone always went on and on about how good of a King he was that he was just, wise, kind, intelligent, brave, handsome, and confident…essentially the perfect King. But it was because of his honor that he decided to invade England, despite the fact that looking back at history it seemed clear to John that Scotland while had a fighting chance did not have a big one and the risk was not worth it, and consequently died causing many nobles to die with him and of Scottish forces to be utterly obliterated. It was called the disastrous battle of Flodden for a reason. Which caused them to go so far into debt and left a child on the throne…and was the reason for many many problems today. Even though John supported an alliance with the French he would never put the needs of Scotland before France and support them when it hurt Scotland. James IV’s reign was a great one, but that one event would put a very large taint on it. And if one was irrational they could end up like James III, of Scotland, James IV’s father and John’s father’s brother so that therefore made James III John’s Uncle. Not only was James III weak, he was a terrible King and very irrational in many of his decisions. The common people and nobles alike despised him and he had multiple rebellions, the last one ending in his death. Irrationally could cause people to make stupid mistakes which could get them killed or ruin hard work done by others and just all around make situations worse.  
  
The Queen Mother, Margaret, well John knew her more than well. For years Margaret had played nice with John, being overly kind to him and supporting him as Regent, at least since 1517, while simultaneously plotting behind his back. Everyone knew Margaret had her own faction, well now her and Eve were in the same faction, but she used to have her own with her own supporters. The only reason why she was nice with John was because of his influence in Rome because she wanted an annulment from her husband, Lord Angus, and of course because it would simply not do to be openly hostile towards him. It was neither the smart thing nor the Queenly thing to do. John, in his kindness, did try to help her with her annulment, because Angus being wed to Margaret did not benefit him and because he was a **kind** person who knew what it was like to be in a marriage and then be betrayed and want to get out of it. Margaret, he knew, to be very smart, secretive, persuasive, she wasn’t very trusting…but she was also very…reliant on her emotions, for lack of a better term, for John’s tastes. After all it was why she had married Angus in the first place, despite when she did so she was putting The Regency at risk and consequently had it taken from her by John. When one ruled a country, they could **not** be ruled by their emotions.  
  
Practicality, reason, and common sense had to **always** be put first. Otherwise said person’s rule would not last long and or wouldn’t be successful.  
  
John thought that he had all the best traits for being Regent. He was kind, but not so kind to be take advantage of. He was respectful, but not so much as to **not** be willing to do what it took whenever it called for. He was not trusting, but not to the level of ‘paranoia’ as some people called him where he would be suspicious of everyone and let it ruin him. He was pious, but not so much as to wait for things to happens because ‘he had faith in God’, though he did. And most of all he was wise, he felt wisdom was the most important thing a person, whether they were a farmer, a hunter, a prostitute, a merchant, a clergyman, a noble, a Regent, a King, an Emperor, or even the Bloody Pope. Of course like all traits one needed more than just wisdom, but he felt it was the most important.  
  
He didn’t know if the people Eve had were enough, who knew what serpents could be around the corner to try and plot against her and sabotage her?  
  
So John decided, he vowed, that he would help her. Because it was the right thing to do…he even told himself that she **needed** him, despite the fact that he knew that wasn’t exactly true, but because it made him **feel better about himself**.  
  
Then he could have a reason to live, a purpose, he would matter. He may not be Regent anymore, but he would matter. Everything could be well again, he might even rise and become in favor again, who knew?  
  
But he would matter again and that was all that mattered.

* * *

AUTHOR’s NOTES:

so yeah...my author’s notes weren’t working again...well actually it was but my author’s notes were more than 5,000 characters long so it wouldn’t allow me to put it...and I felt that I couldn’t cut anything so I’m putting them here!

  
Hope that you guys enjoyed this absurdly long chapter! Don’t worry…I have an excuse as to why it’s so long.

You see originally this chapter and the two chapters after were all ONE chapter and I was just going to call it ‘ The Treason that transpired in 24 hours’…but they chapter turned to be around 30,000 words and that was just far too long so I had to split it up into three parts. This is only part 1 of ‘the treason and treachery that transpired in 24 hours’ so the next chapter is part 2 and it takes place, wait did you guess it? Within the same 24 hour period and you can likely guess that even MORE treason will be happening…and the same goes for part 3…

Okay…so now on with my actual author’s note…

So James and The Earl of Lennox ride to Dundee Castle as fast as they can and they arrive in less than a day. They immediately begin preparing the forces at Dundee Castle...which isn’t very much and is very undertrained and undersupplied. Days later, Beaton and Hamilton’s bigger and more well-trained army arrives at the gates.

James and Lennox’s plan is to just wait inside of the gates...and they, of course, do not surrender. And so they believe that no battle will ensue...but then Beaton and Hamilton’s men get the ladders. This was so unexpected...and so the battle ensued.

James’ army began loosing...but when the forces from the neighboring castle arrive they end up winning the battle. This was the first battle that I ever wrote, so it may not be so good. Did you guys like it? Have any tips or advice? Let me know...

So Hamilton ends up getting captured...and Beaton flees and is nowhere to be found. It seems like Beaton and Hamilton’s plan went wrong...or did it? We’ll be seeing Hamilton in prison soon enough...

James has quite a bit of guilt about the battle, he thinks it’s his fault that so many men died, but he pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind.

James and KING James have such a cute sibling relationship. James is King James’ older brother and so he will always protect him. For now King James is very smart and eager and energetic...King James can possibly be a great King with James, Eve, and The Queen Mother’s help.

Edward Cador Maxwell, a childhood friend of James as well as Eve tells James about Margaret Hamilton’s pregnancy. This scene was so sad, but also funny to write. I just feel bad for the guy. James thought that it was his...but it would be quite impossible for her to know at this point if it was his...and so it turns out it’s Albany’s...ouch...

So John has three fraternal half-siblings in Scotland. Andrew and Katherine-Margaret whom we already met...and now we meet Alexander Stewart. This man is bitter and resentful...but he’s also smart, cunning, and mysterious. What exactly will his ‘potion’ do to Margaret Hamilton and her child? And what are his intentions with Lady Eleanor, who he now knows to be his niece?

So Lady Eleanor was passed off to be James Hamilton’s illegitimate daughter...the reason why he kept it that way was because of his pride. But in actuality she’s John’s child. It explains SOME of why Hamilton is plotting what he’s plotting. Lady Eleanor is only seven(if twisted some IRL facts btw)and is very smart for her age...but there is a strangeness about her along with her odd appearance and speech problems..

Goodness so many children for John now!

Patrick Hamilton is Katherine-Margaret’s second son with her late husband(who was James Hamilton’s half-brother)Patrick Hamilton and Alexander Stewart will continue to be in this story and have roles to play... 

So Eve isn’t so sardonic this chapter. She decides to be decent...even warm towards John and John does the same to her. They bond well...but one day of bonding does NOT make them okay now...and John knows this.

John deludes himself into thinking that Eve needs him and that he’ll help her in her Regency...who knows what may happen with that.

We get a glimpse in this chapter on how John thinks when he’s less angry...and him reflecting on stuff...we’ll get the same for Eve next chapter. Everything that takes place in the next 2 chapters will happen in the same TWENTY HOURS  
span...

The treason that transpired in 24 hours, nobles rebelled against the ruling body.(more treason coming in part 2! Be warned!)

The treachery that transpired in 24 hours, because of the nobles rebelling a battle happened that left 1,000 innocent men dead, Archbishop Beaton fled like a coward, James The Earl of Moray’s former mistress is pregnant with Albany’s child, Alexander has impure intentions towards the child that Margaret Hamilton carries as well as his newfound seven year old niece Eleanor, John Stewart 2nd Duke of Albany is deluding himself into thinking that Eve needs him.(maybe)(more treachery coming in part 2! Be warned!)

————————————————————————————————————————————

Current Year: August 1522

Eve of Scotland

Princess of Scotland

Duchess of Albany

Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

(Painted in 1525)

Title: Regent of Scotland

Reign: 6 June 1522–

Predecessor: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

_______________________________________________

Title: Duchess Consort of Albany, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Tenure: 6 February 1520–

_______________________________________________

Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 16)

Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

(m. Feb 1520)

Issue: Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)

House: Stewart

Father: King James IV of Scotland

Mother: Margaret of England

Religion: Protestantism

————————————————————————————————————————————

Current Year: August 1522

FORMER Regent and Protector of Scotland

Duke of Albany

Count of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Title: Regent of Scotland

Reign: 1514–1522

Predecessor: Margaret Tudor, Queen of Scotland

Successor: Eve of Scotland, Duchess of Albany

__________________________________________________________

Title: Duke of Albany and Earl of March(Restored)

Reign: 1515–

Predecessor: Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany

Heir Apparent: Malcolm of Albany

__________________________________________________________

Title: Count (Consort) of Auvergne and Luraguais

Tenure: 13 July 1505–1519

Counterpart: Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne

__________________________________________________________

Title: Count (Regnant) of Auvergne and Laraguais

Reign: 1519–

Born: November 1484 (age 37)

Spouse: Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne

(m. 1505; died 1519)

Eve of Scotland

(m. 1520)

Issue: Lady Anne de la Tour d'Auvergne (b. 1506; died 1519)

Lord Alexander de la Tour d’Auvergne (b. 1507; died 1511)

Lady Eleanor Hamilton(Stewart) (b. Jan 1515)   
  


Lady Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Lord Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Lady Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)

House: Stewart

Father: Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany

Mother: Anne, Countess de La Chambre

Religion: Roman Catholicism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Update: 2–5 weeks
> 
> Preview for Next Chapter: “ Oh God, What have I done?!?”
> 
> Bible Verse: If we live in the Spirit, let us also walk in the Spirit.
> 
> — Galatians 5:25 (King James Version)


	21. The Treason and Treachery That Transpired in Twenty-Four Hours Part 2/3: Phantom in Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos and Turbulence transpires at Dunure Castle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***there is some TERRIBLE stuff in this chapter, so be warned...
> 
> Words to describe this chapter: traumatizing, shell-shocking, chaotic, and turbulent.
> 
> This was the chaos and turbulence taht I promised guys! I hope that you will like it...
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 2–5 weeks
> 
> Bible Verse: “ Cast all your anxiety on him because he cares for you.”
> 
> —1 Peter 5:7 (King James Version)

***Narrator’s POV*(5 August 1522, Dunure Castle, Ayrshire, SouthWestern Scotland)**

The bright daylight shone through the windows and into the room. It illuminated the stone walls, which were a calming cream color, with touches of peach here and there, adding a certain golden glimmer to them.

The Lady Ida lazily lounged in her bathtub, her maid had gone to get some more lavender and such.

She reflected on all that had happened in her life. What better time than now?

She first came to be a companion to The Princess Eve in 1512. They were both children, Ida being age 7 and Eve being just a year younger than that at age 6, and they immediately became great friends. Over the years, with the battle of flodden, the chaotic years following of moving from castle to castle, Eve’s mother fleeing to England, when she was charmed and consequently ‘fell in love’ with Lord Edward Cador Maxwell, Eve being betrothed to Albany, her marriage to Albany, the first half of Eve’s first pregnancy with Alice and Malcolm…Ida had been there through all of that.

She had been Eve’s greatest and most trusted friend among Eve’s Ladies-in-Waiting, despite most of Eve’s ladies being some of her many Stewart cousins, and in general. They had everything possible in common, the same interests…music, art, dancing, fashion, but also philosophy, ecclesiastical intellectual matters. They were both very intelligent and observant for their ages. She had always been there for Eve, and Eve had always been there for her. They were true friends, and Ida, personally, considered Eve to be like a sister.

But after John had locked Eve up in France, not allowing Ida to serve her any longer and she was one of the many who came back to Scotland with him.

Somehow…someway…for some reason a flash had hit her and she just began to notice how wonderful John was. Sure on the outside he seemed like a cold, emotionless, ruthless, and prideful monster. She didn’t know him well, but she saw the kindness shine through his mask.

To her luck, or perhaps not, he took an interest in her. When he asked her to become his mistress she said yes immediately. Over the months she got to know him, to truly know him. She found that she was right about him being kind…or he was when he wanted to be. But he was also so intelligent…and he was tender and sweet to her, always. She loved him with everything in her.

She knew that she was betraying her friend, Eve, but she thought that when she inevitably found out she would forgive her and even not mind…that they could still be friends. She hoped she would understand that she loved John, with all of her heart.

But that did not happen and while Ida continued to serve Eve, it was not the same. Eve pretended that nothing happened, they remained friends but it was such a fragile friendship…they could both see that. Because Eve resented the fact that she was with her husband.

And then John ended their relationship, saying that he no longer cared for her. He just…he just discarded her. She was heartbroken, but her joy soon returned when she found out she was with child. It would be like having a piece of John with her, forever…and despite her joy she hid it from Eve. Until Lady Anna found out and made her tell Eve.

And then John came to Dunure…and completely ignored her. But her mind had still been clouded and so she was intent on thinking that because she was pregnant John would get back with her…but he did not and that broke her heart all over again. And then she had been banished from court, that was only one day ago and so there had not been enough time for her stuff to have been packed so she could be sent away.

And so here she was, carrying the bastard child of The Disgraced Duke of Albany and **former** Regent of Scotland. Eve, despite her clear anger and even hate at her, had been decent to her. She had given her rooms that were on the far side of the castle and away from her and two ladies in waiting to serve her, at least until she would be sent back to her gamily’s lands…likely in a few weeks.

She was the **former** Mistress of John and the **former** best-friend of Eve.

But now that she no longer had John or Eve…well…what reason was there to live anymore? There was none.

She took the last deep breath of her life as she sunk underneath the water.

She used the little strength she had to keep her from floating back up above the water. And waited for the relief of death to set it.

But soon she saw her lady-in-waiting above her, with a shocked expression upon her face.

And in an instant she was pulled from underneath the water.

Her maid said panicky, “ Madam! Oh! Are you alright?”

“ No,” Ida answered sadly, “ No I am not. Why didn’t you just let me die? You should have let me die...”

( _A bit Later_ )

Eve Stewart, The Princess Regent of Scotland, bit her lip as he thought about what she would do with her former friend and former lady-in-waiting who was carrying her husband’s bastard child within her. She had tried to kill herself…and while she knew she was very upset that John and her were no longer together, she did not expect her to go this far. Though she did feel a bit of guilty…she hadn’t been treating Ida well…and she felt quite shaken with her own pregnancy in mind. But he pushed that guilt aside. This was Ida’s own choice and decision, surely it was all on her, **not** Eve’s.

“ What should we do, Your Highness?” The most senior Lady-In-Waiting she had assigned to her asked.

“ Well, for one, you must watch her at **all** times. Do not leave her alone, even for the most trivial matter. If something happens to her, and therefore the child who is completely innocent, I will not be pleased and you, madam, will be held accountable,” Eve left room for her to guess on what she meant by that and her meaning was quite clear.

The maid gulped, nodding, “ Yes, Your Highness.”

Eve sighed, “ I think I shall send her to a convent, likely before the child is born, instead of banishing her. She is clearly a danger to herself and her child. Nuns there can assist her in the birth and make sure she does not harm herself,” _‘And so that she can be away from me and away from my husband and children’_ she thought to herself, “ Perhaps she can even become closer to God and a nun herself,” her expression was blank, as he spoke, “ Now go back to attending to her,” Eve glanced at John, “ It is my husband’s child and therefore his responsibility…bring any further questions and concerns to him,” Eve said, turning around and leaving as her green and yellow dress flowed behind her.

John sighed as a wave of guilt and shame washed over him. He felt guilty for how he treated Ida, not regretful, but still guilty all the same. Sure he had only arrived in Dunure a few days…but he had almost completely ignored Ida and, in fact, pretended that she didn’t exist. Surely because of his actions it was the reason why she tried to take her life and that of the child’s. And if that had happened it would have been his fault entirely, “ Madame, do you have any suggestions on what should be done with her…in terms of her health and that of the child.”

“ As long as she eats healthy and gets rest she and the child should be perfectly alright,” The maid said.

John nodded, “ If that’s all,” he said turning to walk away.

“ But Your Grace…will you not see her?” The maid asked, rather bravely which caused John to pause before he spoke.

“ Of course not,” he answered, “ Why would I? She is no longer my mistress. And the child she carries is my only concern.”

“ But…I…I believe that she would benefit from seeing you. Perhaps Your Grace could comfort her…maybe then she would be less inclined to—”

“ Fine,” John interrupted her, moving past her as he pushed the door open to her chambers. As he went into her bedchamber, her lady curtsied to him, he may have been in disgrace and no longer the Regent, but he was still a Duke, “ You can stay,” he said to her maid. He would have made her leave…but he wanted to be safer rather than sorry in case something happened with Ida.

Ida was lying down on her bed, the cover pulled up to her chin. Her eyes, which were filled with tears, were on John as he walked over to her, sitting in a seat next to her bed.

“ Ida…” John started, not truly knowing what to say to the mother of his unborn bastard child.

“ John,” Ida sat up in her bed, the covers still around her snugly, significantly highlighting her bump. Happiness and Disbelief at seeing the love of her life rushed through her being like a thousand beautiful butterflies fluttering their wings in the sky, “ **My Phantom** , is…is that really you? Your visiting me...you’ve come to see me…” she lifted her hand up to his cheek as he stroked it as if to see if he was really there.

“ Yes, I have,” He said, pulling his former mistress’ hand away from his face, “ Your Maid told me what happened,” he paused, “ Why did you try to end my child’s life, Ida?”

“ Oh,” Ida said, disappointment clear on her tone, “ You did not come to see me. You don’t care for me. You don’t worry for me. Just, **your** child.”

“ Our child,” he corrected himself.

“ I’m sorry…for that. I just…it was a moment of weakness. I won’t try to do that again.”

John just stared at her, not truly believing her.

“ You know, when I first knew that I was pregnant…I…I was so happy. Despite me no longer being your mistress I thought having your child would be…be like having a piece of you with me, always. But now I see the truth…when the child is born all that it will cause me is pain. Pain that he or she will look like you. Pain that you won’t raise it as a happy family. Pain that we won’t be together,” she took a deep breath as some tears slid down her cheeks, “ I don’t want it. You can take the child for yourself.”

“ Ida,” John sighed deeply, “ Surely you can’t be so upset? Surely you can’t have believed I actually cared so much for you? Surely you can’t have believed I would **not** leave?”

Ida shook her head, “ You don’t understand, John. You told me that you loved me. You told me that I was the most important person in the world to you. You told me that we would be together for as long as we both lived. You called my **Your True Archangel.** But you lied about all that you said. How could you?” She tried to demand it if him, but she couldn’t manage to get her voice above a whisper.

“ I think I do understand now,” John whispered to himself, this situation reminding him of how his relationship with his first wife started out, except the roles were reversed and their ending much different than this, “ If I led you on, I’m sorry. But I never lied to you. I did not say that I loved you…when you asked, all those times, if I did I just said yes. There is a difference. And at the time, besides my family, you were the most important to me. And as for me telling you we would be together for all time…well I suppose that was a lie, but my fondness that I previously had for you was the reason why I spoke such a statement.”

Ida’s eyes were sad as tears streamed down her cheeks, “ I’ve had an epiphany,” she sadly stated, “ All of your past mistresses since August last year were all like Eve, in looks, in some way. Whether it be red hair, green eyes, pale skin, bright and warm smile…or some combination of the four…but because they were only like her in looks, they lasted so short a time. But with me…I look nothing like Eve with my black hair and eyes. But the reason I lasted, for over a year, as long as I did was because of my personality. Do you deny it?”

John shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “ No.”

“ Eve and I are very similar in personality, but we do have our differences,” she paused for affect before continuing again, “ I’m smart, she’s intelligent. I’m pretty, she’s beautiful. I’m friendly, she’s convivial. I’m nice, she’s kind. I’m understanding, she’s empathetic. I’m fun, she’s amusing. I’m strong, she’s powerful. I was your mistress, she’s your wife. I’m a Lady, she’s a Princess. I’m the mother of your bastard, she’s the mother of your heirs,” her voice broke at that, “ I’m a **Dull Dove** , and she’s a **Spectacular Songbird**. I made you happy, but she makes you joyful…and while you liked me, you **love** Eve.”

John didn’t say anything for a very long time, “ Make sure to take care of yourself and our child,” he said as he was going to get up and leave as soon as he possibly could.

As he dashed out of the room Ida looked on sadly, but she did not even attempt to stop him from leaving.

( _Around Midnight_ )

As soon as both of her maids had surely fallen asleep in her bedchamber, for they had been instructed to not leave her alone, Ida opened her eyes as she no longer had to pretend that she was asleep.

She breathed as quietly as she possibly could as she climbed out of bed, reaching for her robe in the dark, in the place where she knew it would be, as she put it on wrapping it comfortably around her figure. She grabbed the candle that was on her end-table as she looked back to make sure that her maids were still asleep, and thankfully they were.

She exited her bedchamber and then afterwards her quarters like a silent serpent, slowly slithering through the halls of Dunure Castle in her white nightgown, which would have showed her baby bump from her pregnancy off well, she was **four...nearly five months** gone with child, had she not been shrouded in darkness with her raven black hair in a simple braid.

Save her suspicious, snakish movements she could I almost be an angel. But, she supposed that to Eve she was just **A Dull Dove** , though Ida found herself agreeing. She could not be very interesting and that must have been confirmed when he ended their relationship in **Early May**.

She did not pay any mind to the fact that strangely enough there were no guards around anywhere on the floor she was on…the same floor with Eve and John and Eve’s sister Catherine and Eve and John’s children. Except for the fact that she had been put on the far side by Eve…Eve’s sister Janet had also been put on the far side since Eve loathed them both for what happened to Anne-Marie.

Despite her earlier in the day attempting to end her life, an attempt that ended in complete and utter failure, and consequently she had promised she wouldn’t try and take her life again…and because nobody believed her they had made her maids stay with her constantly.

But Ida had absolutely no intention of honoring that promise she made to John about not taking her life. There was simply no reason for her to live anymore. She couldn’t wait the five long months that it would take for the child to be born in order to kill herself, she needed to do it now.

So she made her way in the dark, besides the candle she was holding along with the torches on the walls, to one of the balconies. She opened the doors to it and stepped outside onto the balcony.

She could see the ocean below quite close by…she could likely jump down onto the ground and walk into it and let it consume her..but she didn’t want to die by drowning…that would be such a terrible way to die.

And the height from this balcony was not enough, or so she thought, in order for her to die upon impact. If she did so on her back or stomach she would likely be in pain and agony for hours before dying…if she did so on her feet she would likely survive and be quite alright aside from perhaps a broken leg and some scratches.

She looked up and saw that it was possible she could climb onto the roof, which was significantly higher than her current height, from the balcony she was on…and then she could jump off into the rocks below. She was sure she could do it if she positioned herself correctly...

Then she would have a quick and mostly painless death…or at least it would be too quick for her to feel any pain.

Ida agreed that this was the best course of action, and she put her candle down onto the ledge. She put her hands onto the ledge as she was about it climb up onto it, but before she did she heard a voice from behind her that stopped her in her tracks, “ Ida?”

Even before she turned around she recognized the voice to be John’s and when she did turn around she was confirmed with the sight of John. He was wearing his night clothes…well half of his night clothes. The lower half of his attire was daily clothing the same he had been wearing earlier in the day a dagger equipped to his side. The top half of his attire was a normal nightshirt. His dark brown eyes looked surprisingly not tired as if just it being nighttime was giving him unlimited amounts of energy. He was like A Glowing Phantom, empowered by nighttime as Ida once said to her former lover many months ago.

“ What are you doing out here alone? Why are you out at this time of night?” John? In fact…how did the guards not see you?” He questioned her, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“ Uhhh, How would…How would I k-know,” Ida stuttered trying to come up with an excuse or to distract him somehow, “ I…I…what…what are **you** doing up?”

“ I was out on one of the other balconies, reading **my Bible** , enjoying the moonlight,” he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the balcony’s border, so that he would be closest to the balcony and she would be closer to the door that led back inside, as his suspicions rose, “ Now answer my question,” John’s tone was slightly more stern.

“ I…” Ida sighed, “ Alright I will tell you the truth…but you must promise not to tell Eve.”

John’s face became even more suspicious, but more guarded as he reluctantly nodded, “ Alright…”

“ I was meeting with one of the guards…” Ida trailed off, leaving it up to him to understand her meaning.

At first John’s face was blank before he smirked, “ Oh…I see what you mean,” he said as he let go of her arm.

“ Don’t tell, Eve, please,” Ida said in her best desperate tone of voice.

“ I won’t, you have my word,” John agreed, amusement clear on his voice.

A small smile appeared on Ida’s face, “ Good,” she said before she dashed back inside the Castle. Seeing as John was blocking the balcony so she could jump off she would just go to one of the other balconies…she was sure she could find one if she tried.

“ Hey! Ida come back here!” John yelled after her as he began running after her.

Ida ran as fast she possibly could through the halls of the castle. Before when she had the candlelight with her it was easier to navigate, but now it all felt so much bigger she could barely find her way through. So she ran through the the Palace and took random turns, going this way and that.

As she continued on John had gotten further and further away from her. Sure, despite being thirty-seven he was in wonderful shape, but he simply was no match for her with how much smaller and lighter and younger than him she was…which made her **much** faster.

Ida could hear John calling out her name, multiple times, and because she had begun to feel a bit tired from running so much, she opened a random door near her and ducked into it.

As the door closed shut, she glanced behind her and gasped at seeing a giant bull’s head pinned to the door. **A bull’s head…**

It seemed that something terrible was going on…

Then she quickly opened another door and the second she walked inside, she tripped on something and fell onto the ground and onto her stomach, which caused her to groan in pain as she had landed on her bulging belly.

At first she believed that it was a small corridor or a small alcove that she had walked into…well ran into, but when she looked down at her hands she felt something wet on them and then she looked below her to see such a terrible sight beneath her.

Beneath her were two dead bodies of guards…and it was their blood that was on her hands. She was so shocked that she could not speak or even make a sound.

She slowly stood up and looked around her. She had clearly walked into the nursery.

For a nursemaid was holding Anne-Marie close to her chest as she cowered in the corner. A man, who’s face was covered, was very close to her and the babe with a knife in his hands. He was dressed very strangely with all black on…and he had a mask of sorts covering his face, she knew this despite him being faced away from her.

Everything was all bad…everything was all terrible…everything was all wrong…

Ida didn’t know what she was suppose to do…but she couldn’t stand there and do nothing. So she called out, “ Stop! Don’t hurt the child!”

The man quickly turned around to face her…the second that he saw her he ran to her and on instinct she backed up some, but the man grabbed her arm and had turned her around, pulling her backside to his chest.

“ Hmmm… **The Scandalous Lady Ida** …how fortunate that I found you,” he whispered into her ear.

“ Please, Sir, don’t harm me…or my child,” she said, feeling a sudden motherly love flow through her for precious child. Why had she ever tried to take her and her baby’s life? “ And not Anne-Marie either, please, my baby and Anne-Marie are so small and completely innocene. Surely you know, somewhere deep in you heart, what’s the right thing to do,” she paused, trying her best to sway him with her words that of which phrased sweetly, “ Surely you know what God would want you to do. Please, mercy, please…”

“ You’re right,” he sighed deeply, “ God would certainly not want me to do this. But I have not ever been one to follow rules,” he chuckled some, “ I would say sorry…but I’m not,” He said to her, “ All of the children of John Stewart along Princess Eve herself must die…you wouldn’t have had to die for sure…but your child poses a possible threat to My Lord…so you must die along with your baby.”

Before the man could do anything Ida’s motherly instincts to protect her innocent child kicked in in full swing and she stomped on the man’s foot as he howled in pain, his knife falling out on his hands onto the ground.

Ida quickly picked up the knife he dropped on the ground.

“ Die, Hell-spawn!”

She stabbed him with it in or near what she thought was his chest with his own knife, “ Owhwhwhh!” He yelled as he fell down to the ground. He must have been dead.

Her breathing was coming in inhuman puffs as her heart pounded in her chest. On instinct her hand flew to her small belly as she thanked God that she and her child were alright.

Ida walked toward the nursemaid who smiled at her while still holding the sleeping Anne-Marie, “ Thank you so so much, My Lady.”

Then the nursemaid trailed off as her eyes widened in fear.

“ Oh! My Lady, behind you!”

Ida looked behind her and gasped as the man was back on his feet, with the knife in his hands.

He charged at her, grabbing her arm as his nails dug into her skin as he pulled her backside to his frontside, “ You and your child will die for that, you bitch!”

“ Wait no!” Ida screamed in complete terror and horror.

Ida knew that up until that very moment, she had never known true fear or fright until that moment. Fear for not her life, but that of her precious baby’s fragile life. And it pillaged it’s way through her like a thousand strikes to the face.

In the next instant, only a half-second or so had elapsed, he began ramming his knife into her belly repeatedly, over and over again. A terrible scream of indescribable hellacious pain clawed its way out of her mouth, “ Aahhhh!!!” as he kept on mercilessly impaling her in her stomach. Cerise flooded through her white gown as her abdomen became soaked in absolutely abominable gore

Continuous jolts of pain went through her like a horse’s thunderous footsteps. It happened repeatedly to such a ridiculously high number. she didn’t know when but eventually he had stopped stabbing her and let go of her. And so as all of her strength drained from her, her body fell onto the hard wooden ground, she had fallen onto her back, her head hitting the surface hard. Her vision began to become blurry and unclear. And all she felt was extreme and severe pain.

She was in total agony, it was so unbearable that she didn’t have the energy to scream any longer, that it tore and shredded her up inside. And hopelessness became her new way of life.

Fot surely she had to have been doomed.

“ My baby…” was all that she could manage as her hand moved to her stomach as she slowly rubbed her belly, feeling the blood and her stab wound through her robe. Feelings of regret for every trying to take her life filled her up as other feelings of love and affection for her unborn child filled her as well. She wanted to stay alive for it… but she could feel the energy draining from her soul…

The door to the innermost nursery room burst open as John, entered, nearly tripping on the guards’ dead bodies. He looked at The appalling sight of Ida, laying on her back with her hand on her bloody belly as she opened and closed her eyes her face twisted into one of pain, as he became horrified thinking she had done so to herself. But then he saw the man…who was frozen in shock. And then to the nursemaid in the corner holding His Little Marie, who was unharmed and seemingly asleep and everything started to make sense.

John didn’t remain in place any longer as he felt a rush of energy and adrenaline and grabbed his dagger from his belt and charged at the man, tackling him onto the ground.

He tried to stab the man, but the man was just as strong…if not stronger than he was and the man grabbed John’s arm with the dagger before he could stab him and flipped him over so that he would be on top of John.

While he still had John’s arm with the dagger pinned he used his free hand to bring the knife down onto John’s chest, but John only just barely dodged getting stabbed in his chest with the knife as it deeply embedded into the wooden floor.

With John’s free hand he punched the man in the face, as John’s bones in his hands cracked, as they both groaned in pain, the man because of the punch and John because of the pain in his arm.

But John didn’t waist any time, the man’s grip on his hand with the dagger had loosened, and so with his dagger he stabbed the man in the eye.

“ Aawhwhwh!!!” The man yelled out in pain as he back and off of John, the dagger still jammed into his eye.

John quickly scrambled up to his feet as he looked around for something to hit the assassin with. His gaze fell to the empty crib he grabbed the wooden stationary rail, ripping it off of the crib.

The man was still on the ground, holding his eyes and pain and John swung the wooden at his face as the man yelled. John kept hitting him over and over again to make sure that he was dead, he only stopped when it seemed one of the nails dug into a part of the assassin’s skin and ripped half of the skin on his face off.

John shook to his fall height as he dropped the wooden board to the ground. He looked down at the man seeing that his head was bashed in to such a great extent and half of the skin on his face was just nonexistent.

The assassin was finally dead.

John then turned around towards Ida, who’s eyes were now closed, who was still laying on the ground as rubbed her belly, “ Oh God,” John said as he went to her and fell to his knees. Tear filled his eyes seeing his former mistress, who was truly a good person, dying with his unborn child inside of her, right before his eyes…and yet there was nothing that he could do about it.

He picked her barely moving form up and moved her head to his lap as he put her hand on top of hers and rubbed her bloody stomach. She only had a small, but prominent bump and her chest was slowly rising and falling as she struggled to coerce air into her lungs.

“ Ida…Oh God…I’m so sorry,” he whispered to her, guilt flowing through him like a stream did a forest. And it kept coming and coming, penetrating his heart deeply.

Then Ida’s eyes opened, as immediately tears spilled out from her bottomless dark pools, “ John…the baby…”

John shushed her, “ It’s alright…it’s alright,” he said in a comforting voice as he continued to soothingly rub her belly, not minding all of the blood on his hands, “ You’ll see our child in heaven. It will be wonderful and perfect,” he took in a shaky and painful breath, “ You and the babe shall soar into the skies, like doves and hummingbirds, and become **the most beloved archangels**.”

“ My Phantom, heaven…Love you forever…” Ida smiled before it vanished from her tear-stained face, “ John…bull’s head…death…must…save…Eve…” she whispered before she took an incredibly deep breath, her eyes slipping close as she went limp in his arms.

John’s heart broke as she peacefully perished in his arms…all he felt was pain, agony, and sadness. Bereavement consumed his soul, like the cold caress of drowning.

He looked at the nursemaid holding Anne-Marie who was now perfectly safe, “ Hide yourself and the rest of my children in one of the alcoves in the nursery.”

His heart began thumping in his chest, putting his sorrow and grief aside, as his dread spiked to lunatic levels, _‘ I must get to Eve.’_

( _Meanwhile, Eve’s Chambers_ )

Eve sighed as the candle burned out, which was the light she was using to read her book. Though now she was surrounded in pitch black darkness, and she was alone in her bed. But she had her baby at least, she thought as she rubbed her growing belly. She was about three months along in her pregnancy, at least according to the midwife and physician, and of course she was not truly showing yet.

She laid back in bed and closed her eyes, trying her best to forget that she was all alone…she didn’t want to call any of her ladies in and disturb them when they were likely sleeping. So she prayed to God that she would fall asleep quickly. But she was sure that she would…she always fell asleep easily and she would be glad to be asleep. _‘ For dreaming is one way to be rid of any and all negativity,’_ Eve cheerily thought to herself.

She had fun with John today, true fun with him. The man that on the first day they met only smiled once at her, who was cordial yet cold to her, who was mysterious and even a bit scary to her. And he smiled so much today and it seemed like he really enjoyed himself, and that made Eve smiled and feel warm inside herself.

It was nice to know that she could make him smile, she did not know what it meant that she thought that or really even how she felt about him at all.

But that was alright to her.

It was alright that she did not fully know where they stood now or what would happen next and when they returned to court or when Ida’s baby was born or her baby or really at all how the future would play out. They could have another falling out for all she knew, or maybe they could fall so deeply in love, but Eve truly laughed at that thought of them falling in love, thinking that such a thing would be impossible.

But despite all this she was, for once, okay with not knowing. Because now everything was fine between them, In fact it was more than fine. In fact was amazing to her, she was happy today too and she hoped that everyday could be like this, even though she knew that was not likely. If only he could always be like he was today…

Besides feelings of affection and fondness towards him…but with all of her other negative feelings towards him those feelings of affection were quite…murky. She, of course, still had her feelings of hate, jealously, and distrust towards John…but now…now it seemed to have lessened a bit…only just a bit.

Just the thought of him made her smile, and she thought that she didn’t want to be parted from him.

And while usually she fell asleep quickly the thought of him in her mind wouldn’t allow sleep to come to her. So, she climbed out of her bed, smoothing down her long and silky white nightgown as she flipped some of her curly and loose scarlet hit out of her face to free her sight.

She walked to her bedchamber door, maneuvering through the dark as if she was made to see through the darkness, to get some more candles so she could read, opening it as she stepped out into her antechamber. She didn’t bother to close the door behind her.

Eve looked around seeing that her antechamber was completely empty.

This was strange because she didn’t allow any of her ladies to sleep in he actual bedchamber with her, but instead just outside, despite how they pleaded with her otherwise. For the sake of her protection and so that they could tend to her if need be. On this night her sister Janet **would have** been sleeping in her antechamber, her friend and Principle Lady-in-waiting Lady Anna, and Lady Lennox…which was the wife of one of her allies and James’ best-friend. But Janet had since been kicked out of her service after what happened to Anne-Marie and Anna pleaded illness…which made Eve believe that perhaps she was with child.

So that left just Lady Lennox who should have been sleeping in her antechamber, for Eve didn’t bother to get any of her ladies to do so.

But once her eyes adjusted to the dark she realized that Lady Lennox was no where to be found…Eve didn’t think anything of it, though, as Lady Lennox, like Eve, was with child and so she likely must have been in the privy or something of the like.

Eve made her way in the dark, her hands on the walls as she grabbed all that she needed and so she lit a candle, causing her surroundings to become much more clear.

“ My God!!” Eve exclaimed as she looked around. Couches, chairs, rugs, scarfs, hoods, hats, caps, and dresses, that of which she had laid out for the next day, were all completely destroyed.

Slashes went through every conceivable piece of fabric and cloth in her antechamber. It was as if someone had taken a sharp knife and sliced through every possible thing that they could.

Was someone playing some cruel joke, that went too far, on her? Was it John? Was it one of her sisters? It had to have been.

Eve’s heart beat started to increase as her dread did the same, though she ignored it thinking that someone had to have been playing a rude joke on her. She jumped when she heard a door slamming shut. It was the door to her bedchamber. With the candle in her hands she turned to go back into her bedchamber and gasped at the sight of Lady Elizabeth Stewart, Lady Lennox.

“ Oh! Lady Lennox, you gave me a fright,” Eve said chuckling as she felt more relieved now that she was no longer alone

Lady Lennox smirked strangely, her hand’s folded behind her back “ Oh did I, Your Highness? Forgive me…”

“ It’s perfectly alright,” Eve said, “ What…were you…uhmm…hiding behind the door?” Eve chuckled nervously, “ Why were you…did one of my sisters put you up to this? Or John even?”

“ No…” Lady Lennox said.

Eve’s gaze landed on the back of her bedchamber door…she couldn’t have seen it before in the dark but with the candlelight she saw something terrifying, “ For heaven’s sake!” Eve exclaimed as she fell down to the ground in her shock and fright.

On the back of her bedchamber door was a large bull’s head. **A bull’s head…**

“ What is going on, Lady Lennox!” Eve demanded as she stood back up, “ Don’t you realize that this is **wildly inappropriate and unacceptable**? Which of the three of them put you up to this?!?”

Lady Lennox chuckled as she rolled her eyes, “ Neither of your sisters did…nor did your husband.”

“ What do you mean?” Eve asked, her trepidation surging to the stars.

“ Just **my husband** ,” Lady Lennox said as she took her hands from behind her back, revealing a knife in her hands, “ You were suppose to be asleep by now…but I suppose killing you while you’re awake is alright too.”

Eve’s eyes widened, “ Wait no!” Eve exclaimed as she instantly took many steps backwards, “ Lady Lennox…why would you…you have served me for many years why would you wish to…Why!?”

“ On Darling Eve,” Lady Lennox said as her and Eve started to go around in circles, carefully surveying one another. “ I have nothing personally against Your Highness,” Lady Lennox said, “ But my husband wants more power and I want to be raised in station.”

“ What do you mean?” Eve asked, as she began to panic, “ I don’t understand. The Earl of Lennox, your husband, is my ally…my brother James’ greatest friend…why would he…I don’t understand,” Eve repeated, “ You can’t kill me, Lady Elizabeth. We are cousins for God’s sake! And I-I am royalty! I..I a-am a Princess!” Eve stuttered, practically screaming. She was so shocked and couldn’t believe what was happening, “ You can’t…you can’t commit such treason…they will know I was murdered…”

“ Well that’s the point silly girl,” Lady Lennox said, despite only being around a decade older than Eve, as she laughed.

“ B-But I’m pregnant! And…so are you, from one mother to another how can you do such a thing?” Eve asked.

“ I’m not pregnant…my husband and I lied. After all, what pregnant woman would harm another pregnant woman…or anyone at all?”

“ But—” Before Eve could finish her sentence, Lady Lennox pounced on her as they both came tumbling to the ground, Eve’s candle falling out of her hands as the flame burnt the wooden floors.

As The Countess of Lennox was on top of Eve and much stronger than her, she pinned both of her hands to the ground with her hand that didn’t have the knife.

With her hand holding the knife she attempted to bring it down onto Eve, but Eve moved her head to the side, barely not getting stabbed, as the knife embedded itself into the ground.

Eve managed to get one of her hand’s free and slapped Lady Elizabeth as hard as she could as the woman groaned and rolled off of Eve as she held her face, “ My face!” Elizabeth yelled.

Eve ignored the blood on her hands and stinging pain in her hand from slapping her cousin so hard. She grabbed the candle, as wax dropped from it onto the ground, and slapped Lady Lennox again with her free hand before she climbed onto Lady Lennox.

Lady Lennox’s eyes widened as she stopped dwelling on her face her hand falling from holding it. “ Wait no, Eve! No cousin! No, Your Highness!”

Eve grinned evilly. Princess Eve looked like a **Fiery Demoness** ready to explode, “ Time to go to hell, Elizabeth!” Eve hollered as she positioned the knife in one hand and the candle wax in the other. She filed the candle over as some of the hot wax began to pour onto Lady Lennox’s face as it burned it off and into her eye as it became so ruined.

She let out a bloodcurdling screamed before she regained her speech, “ Please no!” Lady Lennox squealed in horror and fear. The fact that she was scared for her life, reflected on her face and in her tone of voice, but it was all in vain.

Eve tossed the candle aside and, with both of her hands and with all of her might and anger, brought the knife down onto her Lady-in-Waiting. The first time the knife was brought down onto the slightly older woman’s shoulder.

She screamed, “ Awwhhhhh!”

The second time Eve brought the knife down onto Elizabeth’s stomach as she screamed even more, as blood began to squirt all over Eve’s face and her white linen chemise. But Eve didn’t pay it any kind at all as she called our, “ Time to die!”

The third time Eve brought the knife down onto Lady Lennox’s neck as her screaming began to stop as he’d gurgled and chocked on she own blood, which squirted out everywhere. Onto herself, Eve and her night clothing, onto the ground as well.

By the time Eve stabbed her for the fourth time, she stabbed her in her chest. The woman’s body started seizing and moving around wildly as she made incomprehensible sounds. “ Time to die! Time to die!” Eve kept on repeating.

Eve didn’t pay anything any mind as she grinned and shrieked in laughter and kept on repeatedly stabbing her over and over and over again.

“ To hell! To hell! To hell!!!” Eve said continuously as she kept on stabbing the woman and laughing, even after she stopped moving.

Her laugh was like that of a madwoman. It was incredibly high-pitched and evil sounding…

Then Eve finally stopped stabbing her, “ Who’s dead now?” She asked her, knowing that the other woman was now dead. Eve stood up as her laughs subsided.

She looked down at Lady Elizabeth Stewart, Countess of Lennox. Or she supposed she would be the late Lady Lennox…she was dead…because Eve had killed her.

Eve gasped at what she had done, she felt like she had been in some sort of trance…like something had taken over her. And now that trance was over…but she didn’t feel so bad. Only a slight amount of guilt…

She backed up, the knife still in her hands, until she hit her bedchamber door, all of her shock started to flood her senses. She couldn’t believe that any of this was happening. She couldn’t fathom this attack…thus treason…how could anyone think to ever attack royalty? How could it happen…she was completely and utterly shocked, baffled, and flabbergasted.

In her shock she quickly opened the door to her bedchamber, ignoring the bull’s head, and slammed it shut.

She kept on backing up until she fell into her bed. She looked down at her hands, seeing the blood on them and she looked at the knife in her hands seeing the blood on the knife. Then she looked down at herself, her chemise…it was so bloody the blood of Elizabeth.

She started to panic as her breath started to come in faster and faster puffs, “ Oh God, What have I done?!?” She cried out.

Eve was just starting to feel like she couldn’t breathe when she heard what she thought was the sound of a door closing…the door to her bedchamber. It made no sense as Lady Lennox was dead…and none of her other ladies were sleeping in her antechamber. So the sound of someone entering was incredibly alarming. What if they thought that Lady Lennox was innocent and that she was a murderer?

Her eyes quickly snapped up to the door, at first she saw nothing, but once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw a figure standing there and she gasped. Her first instinct was to assume the most logical possibility, “ J-John is that you?” She asked as her heart beat sped up immensely. After all, John would be the only one who may be able to enter her room…but even then, that was a stretch, and the figure was clearly not a woman. It was a man and she was completely sure of that, “ Why are you here, and how did you get in?”

Instead the man moved away from the door towards her, and she scooted back on her bed.

“ John…what are you…what are you doing?” she asked nervously, her voice shaking as he came closer to her. She was beginning to believe that this may have not been John. He would have said something by now, “ John say something or I’m going to scream,” she warned him.

The man froze, before jumping onto her bed, but she was ready for him and she jumped out of the bed, her knife accidentally falling out of her hands, and sprinted towards the door, calling out, “ Someone, help me! Please help m—” she was cut off by the man pushing her hard into the wall, knocking the wind out of her, as the blood all over her got onto the walls.

The next thing she knew an arm had found its way to be wrapped around her waist and she was being forcefully pressed up against the wall, “ You think yourself to be so special, hmm,” a man’s gruff voice, that she did not recognize, whispered into her ear, “ That you are above everyone else because you’re a Princess. You know, I’m even glad that you murdered Lady Lennox…she was a vain and shallow woman. She deserved to die…I suppose that makes you a murderer, **just like me**.”

Eve shook her head fervently, or at least as much as she could in her current position, “ No, No, that’s not true,” she tried to appease him and tried not to whimper, she only barely stopped herself. Fear was chilling her to the bone, “ I’m not a murderer. She attacked me. It was defense. And…And I-I care about all of my people. I do care…I-I would give my life for them if it came to it. I swear…I swear that I would,” she said in a shaky voice as she started to feel so fearful.

She heard and felt him chuckled, as the vibration rang through her, causing her to shiver, “ I am no fool and I don’t for a second believe that. In fact, I think you would see all of Scotland burn if you could still rule. You only wish for power and to save your own ski—”

“ No! That’s not true I wou—” He grabbed her by her hair and slammed her face into the wall, her vision spun as much as was possible in the dark room, and she moaned in pain, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

“ Your skin will certainly be tortured tonight,” he whispered before turning her form around to face him, as her back was pressed against the wall.

Her eyes widened as she began to realize what he was going to do to her, “ No…No please don’t,” she pleaded with him, “ Please do not violate me. Please don’t rape me! I am sure that something can be done. I will do whatever you wish but please…please do not,” she said looking up into his masked face, though she could not see much in the dark. She was so terrified at what might happen to her…

He again chuckled, ignoring her, running his hand down her arms and her sides lazily.

“ Please…” a few tears fell down her cheeks, she began shaking in panic and fear. She couldn’t allow him to harm not only her, but her child as well…she had to do something so she screamed, “ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” As loud as she possibly could.

She was rewarded by a very forceful slap delivered to her face that split her lip open, and would certainly leave bruises. He seemed to be very angry at her, “ You dumb whore!” She flinched at his words, “ No one is coming to save you!” He started laughing maniacally, “ Half of your guards, and just the guards in general, are dead…the rest will be knocked out for hours. Fucking woman,” he said mostly to himself, though, “ You will die after I use you tonight, bitch!!!”

At this point tears were falling freely down her cheeks as her body was wracked with sobs. But she wasn’t even allowed to have a small moment to herself. But what would she expect with her would-be-assassin?

The man gripped at the front of her nightgown and in one swift motion ripped it partially open as she screamed on instinct and attempted to cover herself. He seemed to try and slam her against the wall again, but she punched him in the stomach, but instead of falling backwards so she could quickly run out of the room he leaned against her and nearly pinned her to the wall. But as she was rather lithe and agile she got out, running over to where her bed was, and therefore farther away from the door. If only he was not blocking the door…maybe then she could get out, but she couldn’t and she needed to find a way to escape. She looked at the ground seeing the knife that she had dropped when he first entered and she quickly picked it up,

When she looked back up, the man had stood back up and charged at her, but she ducked out of the way and ran to the balcony doors. She quickly opened them, halfway, and ran out onto the balcony. Without looking behind her she jumped out of it and down the many feet to reach the ground, of sand, rocks, and dirt, as she landed on her hands and knees. She heard a quiet crack and felt said crack in her foot, realizing that she must have broken some bone or twisted some bone in her foot.

She was sure that she would have many scrapes and bruises, but she hardly cared now as she stood up, ignoring the pain in her leg, and looked up and behind her at the window more than a dozen feet above her. She heard a loud sound come from up there, and on instinct took a few steps backwards, her feet tracking blood onto the ground, and a few seconds later she saw the assassin jumping down from there as well, but he landed on his feet.

She screamed, and in her rush to get away from him accidentally fell backwards, and started hastily back away from him as he edged himself closer to her, “ You bitch! You’re going to die now!” She saw him take something sharp out that looked like a knife, and she didn’t think she had ever been more afraid in her entire life.

Eve scrambled to her feet and tried to run past him in order to get to the front of the castle and therefore to perceived safety, but she was not even close to fast enough with the pain in her leg and he grabbed her and held the knife to her throat. She felt a shocking amount of fear rush through her like a tidal wave as she felt the callous embrace of the intrigue cut steel against her neck. 

Squeezing her hand with the knife very hard as it twisted in an unnatural and painful position. And so it became immobile and she couldn’t stab him, and soon enough the knife fell out of her hands onto the grass and dirt.

But she felt relief she saw another figure jump down from the balcony, it must have been one of the guards that he wasn’t able to take care of. She wrapped her hand around the knife and as she tried to get free her hands were sliced open across it, as blood came rushing out and terrible pain shot through her, but she managed to duck under and get him off of her.

She realized that she likely wouldn’t be able to get past him without him hurting her and so she ran, despite how much her foot hurt, towards the water. Better to let the guard try to fight him off, and then she could go back in the Castle. She **could not** risk her unborn child’s life.

She made barely made it to the shallow part of the water when she felt a large force hit her and force her under the water. She tried to struggle and strain against the force, which was presumably the man, and tried to cut him with her knife. And soon she felt something sharp, likely the knife, cutting part of her arm, and if she was not underwater she would have screamed.

She felt the man squeezing her and forcefully holding her underwater, not allowing her to get air. So this was how she was going to die? She was going to be murdered…and by way of drowning? A terrible way to die. Why could she not have just died in her sleep, peacefully. Or why could he not have simply sliced her throat. Why of all things drowning was the option?

Eve held her breath, as she continued to struggle, for as long as she could. But she started to feel tired and knew she wouldn’t be able to hold her breath for much longer. She started to panic and struggled harder and she felt as if a hole was forming in her chest, it was like a sinking feeling within her, and she despised it. Deeper, and deeper she sunk into the never-ending abyss that seemed impossible to escape from.

But thanks be to God that she felt the force was putting on her disappear and no sooner did she lift her head out of the water. She sputtered and coughed from the lack of air, and once that was over with she blinked trying to get the water out of her eyes and her vision to clear. Once it did, albeit not completely, she saw to her ultimate surprise John deliver an uppercut punch to the man as said man partially went underwater.

But he used it to his advantage as he tackled John and pulled them both underwater, “ John!” She yelled horrified at the prospect of losing her husband, but she also backed up farther into the water just in case they may come up close to her.

When they did come up, and it was both of them, the man had the knife while John didn’t have any weapons at all. She would have screamed if she had the chance to, but in the next second her foot under the water found its way into a hole and her whole body fell underneath the water.

  
  
Because she did not expect the hole in the floor of the water and to fall underneath it, it was only on luck as well as instinct that she was able to hold her breath, but she was not so lucky as to be able to shut her eyes.

Her eyes began burning, from all of the salt in the ocean, as she started to be able to see underwater.

The sight before her eyes was awful. The assassin’s own knife had somehow been embedded into his shoulder, likely by John, but still the assassin was very large and stronger than John. He was holding John in a chokehold, while What Eve knew to be John’s dagger was lying on the ocean floor, feet away.

The motion of the waves brought the dagger closer and closer towards Eve.

Her husband’s life was at risk…and so was her’s and her unborn child’s lives. She couldn’t just do nothing…

So she swam out of that wretched hole in the ocean and towards the dagger on the floor as she grabbed it, still holding her breath.

With all of the strength and force that she could, she propelled herself to go so fast and quick towards the man and went for the killing blow, stabbing him, with the dagger, in his neck.

The assassin’s eyes widened as he screeched in terrible pain and he let go of John, who looked as if he was close to passing out, as he began chocking on his own blood as well as the water all around him. Then he stopped moving as his eyes slipped closed and his body began floating to the near surface.

The assassin was dead.

Then Eve’s vision began to swirl and blur as everything seemed to become darker and darker.

John quickly swam towards Eve, who’s eyes had since slipped close, as he picked her up and swam to the surface. As he came up he took in a deep breath of air, and held Eve close to him.

“ Eve,” he said in a frightful and shaky voice, “ Eve, Oh God, don’t leave me…”

Then Eve’s eyes slowly opened as she smiled up at John, “ Husband…you saved me.”

“ No you saved me,” John said, tears in his eyes.

“ We saved each other,” Eve whispered as her and John embraced one another.

It could have been seconds or it could have been hours, but John pulled back and looked at her…to see what the man had done to her, he looked into her eyes. His were filled with pain, sorrow, and guilt while hers were filled with fear, sorrow, and gratitude. He took her face in his hands, “ I am so sorry, Eve. That I let this happen to you. But I will bring you back inside and the physician will check you and everything will be alright.”

She didn’t respond with words, only nodded her head. He picked her up out of the water, as she clutched his chest.

He took her past all of the servants, attendants, grooms, and the ladies, but there were no guards, who had come outside since that time, but he didn’t pay it any attention. All that mattered to John in that moment was that of his wife and unborn child’s health.

By the time they got inside and to Eve’s chambers, Eve had begun bleeding profusely, “ Ahhh! John!” She couldn’t help it as her person caterwauled.

Blood spilled out of her as terrible pain struck her abdomen as a suffocating blanket of vertigo began to strangle her, her whole world drowning in a sea of nebulosity. Outrageous shock at the severity of their grave situation struck their hearts and souls, ripping them both apart inside.

“ Not my baby! John!!” She screamed in egregious fear and excruciating pain, the world around her becoming less and less clear by the second, “ The Doctor! We need the doctor! And the midwife! Ahhhh! Oh! Oh My! Oh God...” she barely whispered in shock as everything around her seemed to become more obscure, “ Oh My God...”

“No! Eve! Eve!” John hollered in consternation and dismay.

John called out her name over and over again. But she began to become weaker and weaker, and she began to bleed even more, as the red liquid flowed too rapidly out of her for it to be even a little bit salutary. The earthly world of humans lurched, tilting and sliding before her very eyes as the heavens above laid completely bare and open for the taking before her eyes. She took in a sharp breath, before finally her now heavy eyelids slipped close.

* * *

Current Year: August 1522

Eve of Scotland

Princess of Scotland

Duchess of Albany

Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

(Painted in 1525)

Title: Regent of Scotland

Reign: 6 June 1522–

Predecessor: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

_______________________________________________

Title: Duchess Consort of Albany, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Tenure: 6 February 1520–

_______________________________________________

Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 16)

Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

(m. Feb 1520)

Issue: Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)

House: Stewart

Father: King James IV of Scotland

Mother: Margaret of England

Religion: Protestantism

————————————————————————————————————————————

Current Year: August 1522

Former Regent and Protector of Scotland

Duke of Albany

Count of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Title: Regent of Scotland

Reign: 1514–1522

Predecessor: Margaret Tudor, Queen of Scotland

Successor: Eve of Scotland, Duchess of Albany

__________________________________________________________

Title: Duke of Albany and Earl of March(Restored)

Reign: 1515–

Predecessor: Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany

Heir Apparent: Malcolm of Albany

__________________________________________________________

Title: Count (Consort) of Auvergne and Luraguais

Tenure: 13 July 1505–1519

Counterpart: Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne

__________________________________________________________

Title: Count (Regnant) of Auvergne and Laraguais

Reign: 1519–

Born: November 1484 (age 37)

Spouse: Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne

(m. 1505; died 1519)

Eve of Scotland

(m. 1520)

Issue: Lady Anne de la Tour d'Auvergne (b. 1506; died 1519)

Lord Alexander de la Tour d’Auvergne (b. 1507; died 1511)

Lady Eleanor Hamilton(Stewart) (b. Jan 1515)   
  


Lady Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Lord Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Lady Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)

House: Stewart

Father: Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany

Mother: Anne, Countess de La Chambre

Religion: Roman Catholicism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bull’s head, in Scotland, means death...
> 
> Lady Ida tried to kill herself because she feels there’s no longer a reason to live. Oh and congrats Athenais you predicted this! Without John, her heart broke...but she still had Eve, but really she didn’t. And so without EVE or JOHN she wants to die. But she is saved!
> 
> She predicts that John loves Eve, but is she right?
> 
> I bet that as you guys were reading the long attack scene you all were so scared and some of you may have felt so relieved when Ida stabbed the man and you thought he was dead...but I bet some of your were devastated when Ida and her unborn child died in John’s arms...
> 
> Speaking of John he killed that man, and he died brutally as John bashed his face in and ripped his face off. My goodness!
> 
> Ida was in LOVE with John and Eve was her friend, she died knowing that she would see her baby in heaven and that Eve and John would be safe....but will they be safe?
> 
> Eve killed Lady Lennox who’s married to The Earl of Lennox Moray’s friend...so he just be a traitor too. What a gruesome scene, Lady Elizabeth Stewart The Countess of Lennox’s death.
> 
> Oh and Eve the assassin almost raped her, but she got away jumping out of the balcony..into the ocean...John saved her and Eve saved John...
> 
> What will happen next? Will Eve loose her baby? Will Eve die? Ohhhhh!!! Cliffhanger!!!
> 
> For you guys to be shocked and don’t stressed was 100% my intention.
> 
> Truth be told I’ve been planning this for quite some time…not since the very beginning but since around chapter 7 or 8. And I actually wrote this chapter many months ago…I mean I added some extra details and whatnot…but yes, I’ve been planning this for so long.
> 
> I bet now that about half of the people reading this story hate me and the other half of the people reading this story love me…but hey…it is what it is.
> 
> I so look forward to reading the comments on this chapter! (Me laughing evilly)
> 
> The treason that transpired in 24 hours, nobles rebelled against the ruling body, A Princess was attempted to be murdered.
> 
> The treachery that transpired on 24 hours, Ida and her unborn child were murdered. An attempt was made on Eve and John’s children’s lives.
> 
> P.S…for the reader that said you liked Ida…uhhh…I have nothing to say other than I am sorry and to please don’t hate me…please…
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 2–5 weeks
> 
> Preview for Next Chapter: “ This is all my fault.”
> 
> Bible Verse: “ Cast all your anxiety on him because he cares for you.”
> 
> —1 Peter 5:7 (King James Version)


	22. The Treason and Treachery That Transpired in Twenty-Four Hours Part 3/3: The Failure of The Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the fallout from the attack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys...yeah I know it’s been three weeks. But technically I didn’t lie because I said I’ll update in 2-5 weeks. Oh and I know I have PLENTY of comments to respond...and I’ll get to them. Enjoy the chapter! This is more calm than last chapter, but everybody deals with all that trauma... 
> 
> At the role of me updating it it’s 11:47 PM where I am...oh well...
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 1–5 weeks
> 
> Bible Verse: But he answered and said, It is written, Man shall not live by bread alone, but by every word that proceedeth out of the mouth of God.
> 
> —Matthew 4:5

***Narrator’s POV*(6 August 1522, Early Morning, Dunure Castle, Ayrshire, Scotland)**  
  
“ Well, speak,” John commanded of the physician, only just stopping himself from demanding it from the man. He had brought his wife back inside the Castle hours ago. Just after he had laid her down on her bed in her bedchamber she had started bleeding and screaming and he started panicking, but the physician and the midwife had just entered and forced him to leave, but he wouldn’t comply and he was dragged out…  
  
He then went to his bedroom and drank many cups of wine, all the while his wife’s heartbreaking shrieks and screams echoed through the halls, as he figured out what had happened. He wanted to help her so badly, but there was nothing that he could do. He had found out that both of the assailants were apart of Eve’s personal guards. And then there was Lady Lennox. About half of the guards for Eve and the children had been killed, and the other half had an overwhelming desire to sleep, which meant they had been drugged. This was because the majority of the guards, servants, grooms, and attendants had all had some kind of celebration of their own…and John was sure that this must have been when the majority of the guards there were drugged and only a few attendants, servants, and grooms were drugged so they would sleep or have extremely dulled senses. Essentially 30% of the guards in the **entire palace** had been killed and it had been determined that they were sneak attacked which was how they could not defend themselves, the rest had been drugged. As for the ladies-in-waiting, well many of them were houses on different floors entirely and were asleep during that attack, besides the late Lady Lennox, of course.  
  
After he made sure that all of his children were safely tucked away, he rushed to get to Eve. But he may have been too late to save their unborn child. Now, his and Eve’s children were safely in their rooms, John had made sure that Eve’s sister, Janet, despite being in disgrace was watching over them and had lent half of his personal guards to ensure his children’s safety. The events of this night had shaken him so, and he wouldn’t take any risks or chances…even if everything was over and safe…for now.  
  
He couldn’t fathom how such treacherous and wretched men could have been allowed into his wife’s service or how one of her own ladies could try and murder her. That they would ty to murder Eve…their children…and actually murder Ida and his child.  
  
He felt so broken inside. He felt like a failure. He couldn’t even protect his own family. Ida and his child were dead because he wasn’t good enough. Eve almost died because he wasn’t good enough. His and Eve’s child may die because he wasn’t good enough. His children almost died because he wasn’t good enough.  
  
He was so scared as he thought that Eve may even die as well, usually miscarriages did not kill the woman…but it was still possible. But he could not loose her…he **could not** loose Eve, he would truly die if he lost her.  
  
He had been a fool this entire time. Suddenly everything that was weighing on his mind 24 hours ago seemed so trivial and mundane…it was nothing compared to his concerns now…someone had tried to murder his wife and children…but he wondered why. What had they done to deserve such..surely there must have been some motive behind it…some kind of plot going on…He couldn’t think clearly with all of his chaotic and terrible emotions…they were all in a frenzy now.  
  
All he wanted to do was see his wife now.  
  
“ Are my wife and unborn child are alright?” He asked, “ Tell me that at least Eve is alright,” He could have more children, not that any would replace Ida’s or Eve’s, but he could **not** have another Eve or anyone even close to her.  
  
The physician sighed, he was calm and spoke in a measured tone, “ Your Grace, Please Forgive me.”

John’s heart nearly stopped at those words. That meant something bad had happened, and he felt like suddenly his chest was caving in as it became harder and harder to breathe for him. “ What?! Tell me!”

“ When Her Highness began bleeding I did my best to try and stop it,” the doctor spoke quickly, yet in a measured clipped tone, “ and while I was able to stop the bleeding. Her Highness…Her Highness lost the child, a boy, of roughly three and a half months gestation,” He said, lowering his head.  
  
John sighed, saying a quick prayer for the soul of yet another one of his unborn children who were now dead. He stood up, intent on going to his wife’s rooms, but the doctor’s voice stopped him.  
  
“ Your Grace,” the man said and John turned to him.  
  
“ Yes?”  
  
“ The…The Princess Regent is not in the best health…or spirits for that matter. Her Highness has many cuts and bruises and scrapes from the attack…and a twisted ankle. Also Her Highness lost a great deal of blood…but there is a good chance that she shall live,” John gaped at the ‘good chance’ part…but this Doctor had never been one for lying or under-explaining things, “ but I would advise Your Grace to be careful with Her Highness…just in general…”  
  
John sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, “ Is there anything else you would like to add?”  
  
“ No, Your Grace,” The Doctor said, lowering his head.  
  
John stood from his seat walking past the physician who bowed to him, going towards his wife’s chambers.  
  
All he could think about was her. It was his fault that Eve lost their child, and that Ida died, it was because of his **failure**.  
  
How guilty he felt for everything that happened with Ida. At the time they were together he did think he would stay with her…but in the face of Eve how could he? Now, he knew that perhaps he should have let her down more easily when he ended their relationship a few months ago. Or really he shouldn’t have been with her in the first place…then she would not miss him so much that she would sneak out of her room to kill herself and then be put in a position to be murdered.  
  
How guilty he felt for everything that happened with Eve. He felt guilty for ever turning his sights away from her. For ever doing her wrong, which was many times. Not only did he feel guilty about it, but he regretted it. And these words of the Doctor only made him realize how foolish he had been. He should have never gone after her, Lady Ida, thinking that he cared about her, but he did not on that way. She was simply so much like his wife. And not in looks at all, but in personality, they were both intelligent, charismatic, humorous, fun, but Ida was more gentle and was willing to comply to whatever he wanted whenever he wanted which was something he knew his wife would **not** do. But she was not as good as Eve, she never would be. He needed his wife, and only his wife...  
  
Now Ida and both of his unborn children were dead, and Eve was so far from being well.  
  
He couldn’t do anything about Ida and his unborn children…but he could about Eve.  
  
He wanted…no he needed to make it up to Eve. And he would start today, by being there for her. Being a **true** husband to his wife.  
  
(Meanwhile, Eve’s Chambers)  
  
“ It’s alright, Eve, it’s alright,” Lady Catherine Stewart said to her younger sister, as she rubbed her back, trying her best to comfort her.  
  
Eve sat on her bed in just her new chemise, her other chemise which had the blood of Lady Lennox and her child’s had been done away with, as she hugged her her knees to her chest. Her curly red hair was tousled and disheveled, and matted to her skin, that of which was extremely paler than usual. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she silently cried.  
  
Gathered in her room were **all** of her ladies-in-waiting as well as the midwife. Eve’s sister, Catherine, and her Principle-Lady-in-Waiting, Lady Anna Koldings, were at her side. The rest of her ladies and the midwife were away from her, near the walls to give her at least some space. Everyone was shocked, horrified, and shaken, at what had transpired just a few hours ago. The death of Lady Ida and her child, the death of Lady Lennox…which had been passed off as one of the assassins killing her despite it really being Eve, not that they knew that, and Eve being attacked and in the end miscarrying her child.  
  
“ Everything is alright now, Eve, no one shall harm you any longer,” Lady Anna Koldings said to her, “ Do not fear, for we are here. You are safe now, dear friend.”  
  
“ I can’t say the same for my child…my son…” Eve whispered, as she wiped her tears away, and so only Anna and her sister heard her.  
  
“ Your Highness,” one of Eve’s ladies said as Eve looked up.  
  
“ What?” Eve’s voice as soft and hoarse from all the screaming she had been doing.  
  
“ The Duke of Albany is here…shall I let His Grace in?”  
  
Eve sighed, but she nodded, “ Yes…let him in and then leave. All of you leave.”  
  
Anna looked alarmed, “ Your Highness, I don’t think—”  
  
“ I said leave!” Eve attempted to yell, but the tone of her voice was far more restrained than that, it sounded like her normal tone of voice, for she must not have been able to yell. Soon enough all of her ladies skittered out of her room with John entering, practically stumbling into the room, just after Anna left, she was the last of her ladies. The second her gaze landed on John, she hung her head low.  
  
John didn’t even know what to say or what to do. From the small glimpse of her face he saw he could tell that she had been crying as her eyes were extremely reddened and puffy as well as because of all of the saltwater from the ocean that had gotten in her eyes.  
  
She slowly looked over at him, her face betraying no emotion. She simply stared at him blankly. He made his way over to her, taking the initiative to rest his hands on her shoulders.

“ Oh, Eve, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. If I had been faster, I could have saved you so much trauma and our child’s life,” he said his voice breaking on the last part, he took her face in his hands as she continued to stare at him blankly. He didn’t know if it was just him or not, but he seemed to see her eyes flood with resentment and blame, but he thought that she was right to feel that way if she did, “ And the marks on your face…he would dare to touch you…to harm you. And for the assassin to even attempt to harm our children…I haven’t any words other than I am sorry.”  
  
“ Tell me how this could happen, John?” Eve asked John, her voice as well as her face empty and devoid of emotion as she stared ahead.  
  
John sighed as he began telling her of how the attack was able to happen in the first place, as well as what happened on his end of the attack. Throughout the entire time he spoke Eve was silent and didn’t interrupt him, it seemed almost as if she wasn’t listening, but she was. She was listening very intently. When he finished with his explanation she only had two things to say.  
  
“ As long as our children are now safe,” she whispered in a monotone voice. “ Ida is dead?” She asked him, her head still bowed a she hope that possibly her ladies could have been wrong and hoping that she had heard John wrong when he said that Ida her child died in his arms. Despite all of the animosity that she felt towards Ida…she did **not** want her to die. After all, they had been friends since childhood, and Ida was good and kind and she was carrying an innocent child. Ida did not deserve to die. Neither of their babies deserved to die.  
  
John’s guilty face immediately twisted into one of pain as he lowered his eyes to the wooden ground. His voice was full of nothing but pain as he spoke, “ Yes,” he nodded, “ She died in my arms after saving Anne-Marie.”  
  
For a long time Eve didn’t say anything, her eyes just started blankly at the wall behind John.  
  
“ Eve?” John asked, concerned for his wife.  
  
After a few moments Eve took in a deep breath as she blinked, before she spoke, “ They were guards in my own service…they had only just been added…upon the recommendation of Archbishop James Beaton…” Eve trailed off.  
  
John’s eyes widened, “ Beaton put those guards in your service?”  
  
Eve nodded, though she still did not look at him, “ Beaton must be responsible for the attack, So was The Earl of Lennox. His wife told me so before I killed her…But I don’t understand what their motive’s would be…they were **both** my allies…likely the most trusted allies, besides my mother and brother,…and yet he would commit such a horrid act. And I don’t believe they were exactly trying to hide all of our murders…the bull’s head on my door. But I don’t understand…well actually, I think Lennox wanted your Duchy. But Beaton…I just I don’t understand…”  
  
“ There was a bull’s head on the nursery door as well…” Suddenly John had a thought…that perhaps Beaton and Lennox were not working alone. To have Eve die to be out of the way so he could be Regent in all but Name was one thing…but to try and kill their children, what would be the point if he simply wanted Eve to be out of the way? Could it be possible that…he himself was meant to be harmed in the attack as well? And that they wished to harm the King somehow? It seemed one of the few logical possibilities to him…otherwise why would they try and harm the children? Because if they all died…that would make James Hamilton the King and it could be possible that they were all three allies…but John shook his head at that thought…maybe Beaton just wanted Eve out of the way and to get revenge on him by murdering their children and him…and he must have promised Lennox more power….besides he was sure that the last thing Beaton would ever do was work with Hamilton, “ I…I don’t know. Maybe…maybe he wanted you out of the way so that he could rule Scotland…I am not sure why he would try to harm our children or Ida, besides for revenge…before I would have said because she was in the way…but if they weren’t trying to hide what they did…well they wouldn’t have had the bull’s head on the door.”  
  
“ They must have not been trying to hide it because they so clearly wanted **everyone** to know we were murdered. That would not make any sense…unless they were going to pin it on someone else, of course,” Eve sighed, “ I’m not completely sure about this whole thing. So we must go back to the capital as soon as possible. They both need to be arrested…you must send out a messenger to my brother…and Lord Maxwell... When we arrive back at the capital, Beaton and Lennox will have been arrested by James, I’m sure. Then we can torture and find out what they both know, I’m sure they’ll confess everything under torture, and then go from there. And everyone here at Dunure must be sworn to secrecy…if word gets out…anyone helping Beaton and Lennox may flee…although gossip still may swirl…”  
  
“ That’s a good plan,” John said, “ I’ll do as you command,” John paused as he looked at Eve and repeated, “ It’s my fault, Eve, all of it, I’m so sorry.”  
  
 _‘ It was I who was the true raven. I was the one who flew too close to the sun and now I’ve been burnt to a crisp. Far worse than what happened to John. I shall no longer be hit with such surprise. No more trusting people. For they may betray me. No longer getting attached to people. For they may die before my eyes. No more mercy. For they may come back for revenge…except for those who cannot be helped,’_ Eve thought this to herself, as she looked to her husband. Soon after whatever trance she was in to ignore any and all emotion to allow only logic to prevail seemed to end as tears fell down her cheeks and she looked pained, as if her heart and souls were shattering never to be repaired again. And it was not any physical pain, but the kind of pain that one could only feel on the inside…grief and guilt and loss. She lowered her head not looking at him and she shook her head, “ I killed Lady Lennox, in defense. I only feel the smallest amount of guilt for that. But everything else…” she shook her head, “ No it’s not you, John…it wasn’t you…it was me. It was **my** fault. If I had been more careful or just allowed replacement ladies for my sister and Anna, this wouldn’t have happened. I wouldn’t have lost our child. If I had just been a better Regent…none of this would have happened at all,” she said, finally leaning into John and holding onto him for dear life, “ Oh God!” She gasped, “ Oh God, I killed our son. And Oh Ida! She protected my children. Oh Ida! My dear friend…they’re all three dead because of me. Oh, Forgive me, Forgive me, John. Please…” she said as sobs wracked her body; she clutched onto him as if her life depended on it.  
  
John wrapped his arms around her and tried his best to comfort her, “ It is alright, my wife. There is nothing to forgive, it was not your fault. **None of it**. It was mine. As your husband I was suppose to protect you and I failed,” he whispered the last part to himself with a helpless and guilty look in his eyes, “ I failed,” he repeated again, “ but now I will be a better man for you and for our children,” he said as he looked into her shocked eyes that were filled with tears, “ I care for you more than I could ever say, Eve. I will always protect and do what is best for you, that you have my word on.”  
  
She looked up at him, overcoming her grief for a moment, “ I don’t blame you John. You protected me and put your life on the line for…for me. But these things and promises you say to me of being a better man are nice, John, but do you truly mean them? For surely you do not expect for me to believe you? It’s just that…after everything…how can I?”  
  
“ I almost **lost** you,” He said with true pain in his voice…so she knew that he felt at least **something** for her, “ I almost **lost** you,” He repeated as if that fact just setting in for him, “ And it made me realize how much I care for you. That I could not live without you…I would truly be in agony. An eternal death…that lasts a lifetime. You are my dear wife, my world, Eve, you have to believe me.”  
  
Eve didn’t day anything, she only sighed, feeling so conflicted. She looked John up and down…it was clear that he was sad and grieving and had many other terrible emotions like she did…but there was something else to him. “ Hmmm…” she cocked her head to the side as a realization dawned upon her, “ Ah, I see, you must be drunk…it must be why you are saying such lies.”  
  
“ Maybe a little…” but then instantly guilt filled his eyes, “ But it’s the truth of how I feel. But…Eve…Oh Eve, I’m sorry. I’m sorry about everything I…” John paused.  
  
Eve chuckled, “ Of course you’re sorry,” she said sarcastically, “ I think I see why you almost never drink, it seems that drinking brings out your…softer side and force you to tell the truth that you would never admit otherwise. I assume that when you are no longer drunk you will take back all you said about me being your world.”  
  
“ No, no, Eve,” John started, “ I—” John cut himself off as he gently grabbed Eve’s hands, being mindful of her cuts on her palms, placing them both over where his heart was, “ Do you feel my heart beating, Eve?”  
  
Eve slowly nodded.  
  
“ Do you trust me?” This time John’s voice was much more unsure.  
  
Eve hesitated before she answered, “ If you would have asked me 24 hours ago I would have said no…but now. You saved me, John, I trust you…to an extent.”  
  
John nodded, “ I know that I…well It’s a fact that I’ve been a terrible husband to you. I do admit that. I’ve done countless terrible things. And I know that I have severe emotional limitations and trust issues and am pessimistic and resentful and always throwing blame, but I care so much for you. And I would wish for you to forgive me…for all that I’ve done, though I know I don’t deserve it. I desperately want us to be together. I mean…I know we have never been on good terms for more than a few months at a time…” John began rambling in his drunken state, “ and even then that was the early days of our marriage…but I…I think that…if…I want…if you could at least c-consider…,” he stuttered.  
  
“ John,” Eve said, grabbing his hands, “ I wish for us to have a truly honest conversation, free of lies, manipulation, and half-truths,” Eve said to John the same thing she had said to her mother nearly a year ago when they reconciled.  
  
John spoke cautiously, his eyes wide and nervous. He was so vulnerable as his emotions were laid bare before her now, “ Alright…”  
  
“ Do you know why your affairs hurt me so much despite us not being together at the time? Besides me just being a jealous and prideful wife?”  
  
“ Why?” John asked, more than curious to hear her answer.  
  
“ Because I thought that...you,” Eve paused as she struggled to explain it to him, “ Because...I don’t know when it happened but I held affection for you, John. Since that day in June, a year ago, you came back to France for me...perhaps that was when it began...when I truly began to care for you. But I just...I thought…” she sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, “ You were supposed to wait for me, Alright?” tears formed in her eyes, “ Why didn’t you wait for me, John?”  
  
Guilt shone in his eyes which had re-filled with tears, “ I...I don’t know what else to say other than I am sorry Eve,” he took a deep breath, a few tears escaping, “ I never wanted it hurt you...not really. Even with all of the fights we ever had, no matter what I said I never meant any of the awful things that I said. I didn’t want to hurt you, I didn’t. I promise, I promise, I did not. And a few days ago, all that I said,” John shook his head, “ I’m so sorry. I did not mean it, Eve, I promise you. I did not mean it Eve.”  
  
“ I…” Eve didn’t know how to respond to John while he was like this, it was unfamiliar to her and she was truly shocked at seeing him like this, “ I…I don’t know. It’s just so strange for me to see you…well…like this. I don’t know what to make of it…what to make of you.”  
  
“ I just…I don’t know I felt like something changed in me,” John said, “ I almost lost you…and perhaps that made me realize that **I need you**. I was wrong and completely out of line, I see that now. Not just in what I said a few days ago…but so many things in our marriage,” John said, falling to his knees on the ground, “ I hope that you can forgive me, I’m so fond of you…Eve…I **need** you…”  
  
Eve sighed as she climbed out of her bed and got on the ground as well to be as close to eye-level with John as she could be, for even on the ground he was some inches taller than her “ But **should** I forgive you? Are you really so fond of me? Do you really need me? Or is this just your drunken grief and guilt talking?”  
  
“ I mean everything that I said, Eve,” John looked so helpless and he was desperate for her to believe him, “ I…I swear that I am being truthful. I swear it on my life…on our children…on God Almighty. I swear,” he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head in the crook of her neck as he professed, “ We may both be broken, our worlds may be shattered, Eve, and we may say that we hate one another, but you are my heart…you are my world…and you are the joy of my life.”  
  
Eve could feel his wet hot tears on her and she was so stunned she didn’t move.  
  
“ You are my heart, you are my world, you’re my joy, Eve,” John repeated, “ I’ve committed so many wrongs against you, I didn’t want to admit all of them before but I’ll admit them all now. I’ve been unfaithful to you countless times, I’ve lied to you, I’ve manipulated you, I’ve betrayed you…in so many ways…cheating on you…locking you up in Albany…becoming angry at you for cheating despite the fact that I did the same…lashing out at you for The Regency. I’m so sorry Eve. It’s just that in the past with my first wife I was in love with her and blindly trusted her and then I found her in bed with my maternal half-brother…and found out she had cheated on me with many other men as well…she broke me and all the trust I had. And my stepfather and my other maternal half-brother, like cowards, left me to go to war on my own…oh the horrors of war, I almost died. And then my children, Alexander and Anne, died. And my mother died. And then my wife,” John paused as he gulped at that, “ my wife….who I still considered a friend even after she broke my heart, died. And then came you…and while I didn’t care as much for you then as I do now I still cared about you **and** Abraham in general. Everyone either betrays me or dies…And knowing that I felt this way last year over you just being with two men…I can hardly imagine how you felt with everything I did to you. But Please…please forgive me. I can’t loose you to death or my foolish mistakes. You are my heart…you are my world…you are my joy, please, in your mercy, forgive all the wrongs I have done to you,” he confessed to her as now he was in a clear state of distress and was clearly crying his eyes out as he held her tightly to him.  
  
Eve slowly wrapped her arms around John as she hugged him back, tears began streaming down her cheeks as she began crying as well, “ Oh, I forgive you, John! I forgive you, husband!” Eve exclaimed as her and John embraced one another so tightly.  
  
Soon they had pulled back from their embrace, looking into each other’s eyes. John’s were extremely dark, all consuming onyx and hers always and ever changing between emerald, turquoise, and topaz. Their eyes, in which both of them still had many more secrets to discover, held mutual feelings of sorrow and woefulness, but also a newer hope from their new beginning had spiraled and it soared through them. Their eyes were sparkling and glimmering with true and pure hope. It was what kept them going.  
  
One of his hands cupped her cheek, as he caressed her soft skin, both of their eyes searching one another’s.  
  
No words needed to be expressed of their feelings and emotions, and as such they both felt a lovely compulsion as they simultaneously leaned in, connecting their lips in such an enchanting manner.  
  
Instantly soul-consuming feelings of mutual fondness, affection, and warmth flourished through them both in such meaningful and powerful ways. It filled both of their souls, as they were brought to seraphic contentment.  
  
It may have been hours or minutes, but they just held one anther, basking in their serene safety and blissful peace.

(Later)

John eyes snapped as he jerked awake in the bed, as a screamed tore its way out of his extremely soar throat, “ Eve No!” his breathing was ragged and he looked around in the complete darkness, seeing nothing…Eve was nowhere to be found, or so he thought until he looked over to his side.

He sighed in relief as he saw Eve sleeping peacefully. After what happened between them a few hours ago, Eve had begged him not to leave her alone and so he slept in her bed, watching her until she fell asleep and then he fell asleep soon after.

But his dream were plagued by terrors of what had happened twenty-four hours ago. He was haunted. Instead of everything happening how it did in reality…it happen much worse. His children, Alice and Malcolm and Anne-Marie, died before his eyes and he could do nothing about it. Eve…His Joy…died before his eyes and he there was nothing he could have done to stop it. It was horrific! And it was all his fault, because he was a failure.

He was a failure as a husband. He was a failure as a father. He was a failure as a human being.

His chest was heaving as his eyes were filled with tears, but he blinked them away. He had already cried once in front of Eve he wouldn’t do so again, despite her being asleep.

He glanced over at Eve’s sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and calm, much more so than she had earlier. And John was glad that at least she would get a good night’s rest. For when she awoke the memories would flood back to consume one’s soul, like hell rising from the underworld to consume the earth.

He lifted the blankets off of himself and stood up, but the second he did he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him as he staggered on his feet and inevitably collapsed onto the ground.

He blinked and breathed, but it was like trying to find diamonds in a ditch. Almost impossible…his chest felt like it was caving in and his lungs were collapsing as all the air was sucked out of him and his eyelids became heavier and heavier. His heart fluttered in his chest like a butterfly as he gripped his chest for dear life, as if that would stop this terribly strange sensation.

Luck must have been on his side as finally he was able to take a breath, and a large puff of hair it was that he took in as he was finally able to breathe.

John’s relief didn’t last long as his arms and legs started aching and he groaned in pain, but soon the pain receded and became more of a dull aching that lingered in him.

He hadn’t any idea how much time had passed by as he got up, using the bed post to hello pull himself up to his feet, turning towards the door he froze as he saw who was standing there in the dark

“ Lady Catherine,” He said to his Eve’s sister, Catherine Stewart, as he leaned on the bed for much needed support…he felt so weak and tired, “ What are you doing in here?”

“ Forgive me, Your Grace, I came to check on my sister,” his sister-in-law’s gaze going to Eve’s sleeping form underneath the covers on the bed, “ Is Eve well? How has she been? She’s been with you most of the day…”

“ Her child died. She almost died,” John’s voice was monotone, “ Do you really think she is alright?”

“ I just meant that—”

“ I know, I know, forgive me,” He said, sighing, “ I’m going now. Why don’t you take my place and call some other ladies-in-waiting in so she doesn’t wake up alone.”

Catherine nodded, “ Of course…” she paused, “ Is Your Grace alright?”

“ Of course I am.”

His sister-in-law gave him a look, “ When I waked in you didn’t even notice or here me because you were too focus on lying on the ground as you moaned and groaned in pain. So I’ll ask again, is Your Grace alright? I don’t want my baby sister to become a widow at sixteen years old.”

John glanced over at Eve on the bed, “ I’m just not feeling well, I’ve been ill as of late…nothing to concern yourself with,” John lied.

“ I’m not so concerned, I don’t care about you, Albany,” Catherine said unsympathetically, “ I’m worried for my sister, who cares about you deeply whether she wishes to admit it or not. I don’t want her to be upset if something were to happen to you.”

John sighed as he looked at the ground, “ Don’t tell Eve. You’ll only cause her more pain than necessary. I’m fine, I’ll likely become better.”

Catherine seemed to have been walking over towards him, but she passed him sitting on the bed as she stroked Eve’s head as she smiled in her sleep. “ For my sister’s sake I hope so.”

 _‘ You and me both…death is so boring,’_ John thought to himself with a small smile, and then his thoughts drifted to Ida and his tow dead children and his smile turned upside down into a frown as he headed out of the door, though he was stopped by Catherine’s voice.

“ Oh and Albany?”

John turned his head towards her, “ Yes?”

“ Thank you…for saving Eve, my dearest sister…for being a good husband…for once,” Catherine spoke sincere and true, for she had been extremely afraid for her sister and was more than glad that she had survived the attack.

There was a short pause before he responded, “ She’s my wife…I would do anything for her.”

“ It makes me glad I didn’t put a curse cure on you,” she whispered.

“ What?” He asked, not hearing her.

“ Nothing.”

With a suspicious look at her he shook his head before leaving the room as two ladies-in-waiting curtsied to him, entering Eve’s bedchamber as he exited. Before he left her rooms altogether he glanced at the large clock in her room seeing that it was ten fourth-five at night, which was actually earlier than he thought it would be for it felt long past midnight.

His illness as he liked to call it had been going on for some time. It had begun soon after he had left for his lands in May. He didn’t think anything of it at the time, he believed that it was, perhaps, only a small fever. Ans the illness was a light one, his symptoms were almost nonexistent. And it remained this way for roughly a month before he really started to deteriorate, around the time his siblings, Andrew and Katherine-Margaret, convinced him to actually leave his Castle. It was terrible then, he had chills, a high temperature, vomiting, dizziness, coughing, welts which were still on him had formed on his feet and thighs and the back of his neck, he even passed out once or twice…but he had been too busy drinking himself into a hole to lay it much mind and again thought it would go away, and so he didn’t bother consulting any doctors in Albany. Because there was no chance that it could **not** go away. He had to recover and become better…he had to.

But then he started to become better, shortly before he arrived at Dunure Castle. Not completely though, he still had some minor symptoms…but they were only minor. Some coughing, dizziness, sometimes his temperature was a little high. But it was nothing so concerning, for he was focused on his wrongful anger directed at Eve. And since it wasn’t much of a concern he didn’t bother telling anyone. But now he was quite a bit worried, his symptoms had been limited and unconcerning just days ago…but even at his worst he had never ever experienced difficulty breathing…the feeling of his heart fluttering in his chest. It was so frightening. What was happening to him? Was he dying? Was this how dying was like?

As he walked into the nursery, the large amount of guards bowing to him, his heart was heavy with hopelessness. Was he going to leave his children orphans, like his father did him? If that happened, they likely would not even remember him…they were so small and precious and innocent in this world. Would he leave his wife a widow at sixteen? Sometimes he forgot how young Eve was, but he knew that despite hit monstrously bad their marriage had been, she knew she would be at least a little bit sad if he died. And most of all while he was not afraid of dying, it did not mean that he actually wanted to die.

Death was so boring and it was final…there was no coming back from it. People probably only took walks and prayed in heaven. But he supposed be could be cheered with the fact that he would see his first wife, his two deceased children with said wife, his mother, various children he had lost to miscarriages. Perhaps it would be quite nice.

But life…he so wanted to live because life was full of possibilities. Anything could happen, and of course he would be with Eve and their children. They **needed** him because whatever plot was going on was not finished, and he couldn’t just die now.

He looked at his sleeping twins, Alice and Malcolm, who looked so peaceful. Their Aunt and therefore his sister-in-law, Lady Janet Stewart, was sleeping on a makeshift bed nearby as were a few other attendants, for they certainly could not be left alone ever again after the attack.

John walked towards their beds and kissed their cheeks and then going to the room next door with Anne-Marie as he did the same. He promised himself that he would do whatever it took to not only continue to live for them, but to ensure their safety and happiness, for all time.  
 **______________________________________________________________________**  
 ***Narrator’s POV*(8 August 1522, Dundee Castle, Dundee, Scotland)**  
  
James Stewart, The 1st Earl of Moray stared at the man in front of him, though his thoughts were not on said man. For while he was his most prevalent problem, he had so many others as well.  
  
All of his emotions were in a whirlwind, they were so turbulent and chaotic.  
  
He felt such guilt at the battle…so many were dead because of him. A thousand fucking men were dead. They wouldn’t get to take another breath or feel happy or sad or anything at all. Their lives were cut short all because of him…  
  
And Margaret…his Margaret was pregnant with another man’s child…and of all men why did it have to be The Duke of Albany’s child?! She was going to have another man’s baby…he felt so hurt…pain…pain was all the he felt. He was angry, and jealous, and sad…and the the guilt would set in once again about all of those men that would not get to love any longer…  
  
Eve often said that dreaming was one way to be rid of any and all negativity…but that wasn’t so true when one couldn’t fall asleep at all or God forbid had nightmares.

And then the letter he received just hours ago from Dunure Castle. All of the horrific things that had happened there…his sister was almost murdered and her children were almost murdered! And Lady Ida…James hated her for being the mistress of Albany and for how she hurt his sister. But once upon a time they were friends, she was with all of their illegitimate siblings. But Ida and her child didn’t deserve to die, it was unfortunate.

His sister could have died, it was unfortunate her husband didn’t die though...

But it all made sense now Hamilton wanted to become King. During the battle The King had been poisoned, surely it was arsenic the same poison being used on Albany, little did he know. They organized the battle as a distraction. And they planned to have Eve, Albany as well as their children murdered to clear the succession for Hamilton to become King after The King died.

But the one question ringing on James’ head was why they had made their plan so messy…unless some things had gone wrong, as they so far had. Surely they had to have known that even if they did succeed Hamilton would have been the first suspected since it would benefit him the most. Unless they would blame someone else…but who? And why did Beaton decide to aid Hamilton? Did he promise him something? And James’ friend Lennox, whom he had been friends with for over a decade, why did he do this…betray him? Was he promised power as well?

James didn’t know any of these answers, but he intended to find out one way or another, and he smiled warmly at the man in front of him. His traitorous friend John Stewart, The 3rd Earl of Lennox, as they had breakfast together. It seemed that all men named John were wretched persons.

“ Oh John!” James exclaimed, “ I have something to ask you.”

Lennox raised his eyebrow, “ You’ve piked my interest, do ask, friend.”

“ Do you know anywhere to find arsenic?” In James’ mind if you could find arsenic, chances are that the same place with the arsenic would have a cure for it.

James observed his ‘friend’ as said man’s eyes twitched and his smiled faltered, but he quickly covered it. He wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been looking for it, for his ‘friend’ was very great at being relaxed, calm, and nonchalant.

After Lennox didn’t say anything James spoke again, “ Do you know?”

“ I don’t…you’ve confused me…why would I know where to find arsenic?” The man said ignorantly as a smile formed on his face, “ What, are you trying to poison someone?”

“ Of course not,” James waved him off, “ Never the mind. Forget I said anything,” he paused, a friendly smile formed on his face, “ How are your children? How fares your wife and her newest pregnancy.”

A look of slight irritation crossed his face at the thought of his wife, whom everyone knew that Lennox disliked considerably, “ My children are all well. Obedient and Good as they should be. My wife’s pregnancy is well, although, I cannot say the same for my wife herself.”

James furrowed his brows in mock confusion, for he already knew about the fate of Lady Lennox, “ What do you mean? Has some…conflict happened between you both again?”

“ Not necessarily,” he sighed as if he were some old man, “ It’s just that my wife refuses to be obedient to me, her Lord husband, and go back to our home. She insists on serving Princess Eve, your sister.”

The Earl of Moray couldn’t help but to narrow his eyes at his former friend, “ Is there something wrong with that? My sister is The Princess Regent of Scotland, for your wife to serve her, any woman, as a maid of honor is…well…and honor. And you had your wife both desperately need that honor. But even still I don’t think it would be enough…” James mused aloud as he sipped his wine, looking at Lennox’s dark eyes from the rim. A smirk was on his face, while Lennox seemed to not be able to keep him composure.

Lennox shifted in his seat. “ What are you talking about?”

“ What word would you use to describe James Hamilton?” James asked out of nowhere.

He saw a flash of fear in Lennox’s eyes as he gulped, though he soon his emotions as he essentially transformed a stone statue of himself. Even in his body language he stopped his movements and froze up, every part of him tense. As if Medusa had turned him to stone. As if by being as still and silent as possible would take suspicion off of himself.

“ Answer me, cousin,” James said in a harsh tone as he finished off his own wine.

“ A traitor,” John Stewart, The Earl of Lennox answered after a moment of hesitation, “ What else can he be called?”

“ Your ally.” James answered as his friendly mask slipped off of his face and he revealed his rage, his eyes venomous that gave the other man a certain sense of danger.

Lennox chuckled, trying to seem natural…but it came off nervous, “ That’s a joke in poor taste. For I know you must be jesting, James.”

James did not answer him, only continued to glare at the man.

“ You are jesting?” Lennox seemed to be in complete shock and disbelief, as if he couldn’t believe what was happening right now.

“ No, I’m not. In time you, Beaton, and Hamilton’s heads will be on spikes,” James smirked darkly, “ In a row, therefore you can be allied with each other, even in death. I’ll see to that. Personally.”

In a instant Lennox had bounced to his feet, his face had begun to show his trepidation and his eyes were wide like a child about to be punished. “ That is not true James. I would never betray The Princess Regent and His Majesty, The King. Never. The King always has my undying loyalty. You should not deny that.”

“ Undying?” James stood from his seat as well, seemingly in a calm manner…but it was eerily calm…to calm. His fists were now clenched as was his jaw, he shook in anger. For inside he was about to explode like a thousand suns imploding in the sky. “ What an unwise choice of words. Because you shall die.”

“ I—”

“ Surely your loyalty must be so great that during the battle you snuck inside the Castle and poisoned the King,” James Stewart, The Earl of Moray was waving his arms around wildly, and he looked and spoke resentfully, “ Your loyalty must be so great that your wife, Elizabeth Stewart, was bid by you to assassinate my sister. Thank God she is dead now. And The King’s personal physician confessed everything, at least concerning the poison, under torture. I can’t believe that this entire time, you were never truly my sister’s ally. But a traitor, and not just any traitor…a traitor guilty of **high treason**.”

Lennox sighed as his mask slipped off of his face, as he became angry…but there was clearly some other indecipherable emotion on his face, “ Do you really think I shall stand here and take this from you, bastard?”

Moray clenched at the term ‘bastard’ for it bothered him a great deal to be called that despite it being true, “ It’s Lord Moray to you. And no, you won’t take this from me…you’ll be taking it from the guards and torturers,” as soon as James said this they both started to hear footsteps, not of the ever once in a while guard or something that passed by the doorway, but the kind of footsteps that could only be from multiple men marching in quick succession.

Lennox blanched as his mouth fell open, he could not longer hide the fear that flooded his features. “ But you can’t—”

“ Guards! Enter!” James called out and within moments half a dozen guards clad in silver armor with swords equipped to their sides filled up the room, but stayed some distance away from Moray and Lennox until given further commands.

Lennox looked around at the guards in full armor in shock, “ What are you—” Lennox cut himself off, a sense of haughtiness filling him, “ You can’t arrest me. I’m innocent. I’m an Earl. For God’s Sake! I’m a great-grandchild of James II of Scotland!”

“ You may be a Stewart…but your royal blood comes from your maternal side…you are James Hamilton’s nephew by his sister…but on the Stewart side you have virtually no royal blood in your veins,” James looked down as he chuckled, “ My God, Why do our Stewart cousins, or just cousins in general,” his mind went to Albany immediately, “ all see themselves to be so high and mighty? To be untouchable? Because allow me to tell you, that’s not true in the slightest.”

Lennox seemed to realize that he was doomed now and proceeded to take out his dagger, which was not unusual most men carried some kind of weapon with them at all times, but James was more then prepared for the strike and when Lennox did strike James dodged it and swiftly knocked the dagger out of his hands onto the floor as it made a clanging sound on the hard floor.

James swept the feet out from under Lennox as he fell on the ground onto his hands and knees like a fool. “ Guards, seize this traitor!” There was clear amusement in James’ voice.

At this order the guards came further into the room, surrounding The Earl of Lennox in a circle as they hoisted him up to his feet, grabbing him by his arms. “ No!” He screamed, “ These men aren’t even truly under your command! You cannot do this!”

“ Thoir air falbh e,” James said in Gaelic, ordering the guards to take him to the dungeons, as the guards proceeded to drag him towards the doorway while he kicked and around and shifted and fought and tried to struggle his way out of their grip. But with the six of them and only one of him he stood no chance.

Lennox was right that the men weren’t technically under his command, but temporality they were and during the battle and afterwards all of the men had become loyal to him. For he fought beside them as if he were one of their brothers and they admired James for that.

“ Have a wonderful time in the dungeons with your Uncle James Hamilton,” James said as Lennox continued to try to get out of the guards grasps.

“ No! No! Please don’t put me down there!” He yelled as he held onto the door handle to stop the guards from taking him any further, “ Please James! I’m sorry! Forgive me please! Please! I beg of you, cousin!”

James just smiled at him and soon a grin appeared on his face as the wooden door handle made a cracking sound and said knob was ripped off and the guards, once again, continued to forcefully pull him out of the room.

“ No!” Lennox screamed in true terror, James could tell, when it happened and once the door shut his screams and yells became more muddle into finally James could not longer hear them.

Finally James could take a break, a short one, but for just a moment to breathe. He didn’t want to believe that one of his few friends was guilty of high treason, but he believed Eve and even more especially the reasoning for it made a great deal of sense…but it made him suspect who else could they be allied with? Had Margaret Hamilton really known about the whole plot, besides his brother-in-law’s poisoning? And what if her child…and if she had known she was doomed…

All of this stress that was placed on James shoulders made him want to climb into bed and never get out again, but he didn’t get a chance to when one of the guards, his guards, entered, bowing.

“ What is it?” He asked, his mind instantly thinking something bad had happened.

“ It’s Lord Maxwell.”

(Meanwhile, Down the hall of James’ Chambers)

Robert Maxwell, The 5th Lord Maxwell, aged twenty-nine, made his way through the halls of Dundee Castle. He had received The Princess Regent’s letter, for he had been away from court and at one of his residences in Stirling, which is how he arrived so quickly, and had come immediately to Dundee. For he had important news to tell The Earl of Moray.

Robert Maxwell, despite his rather young age, he truly believed himself to be an old man in a young person’s body. And he had a certain reputation about him for being sly and sneaky…most didn’t trust him, besides The Princess Regent because of her ‘ friendship’ with his younger brother, Edward Cador Maxwell, and their own friendships they were…obliged to trust one another and bound together for life because of the secrets that they shared…but those secrets could never be mentioned aloud. As he was practically the Princess Regent’s spymaster he well knew that anyone child be watching or listening close by.

Robert, like many Scotsmen had the typical Scottish features long nose, oval face, and a pale countenance like winter snow. But the man had strong Celtic features, as ran in The Maxwell family, with bright, fiery red hair with freckles all around his face and blue-green eyes like the ocean. He had on a fully brown attire.

Clan Maxwell, his family, were one of the most important ones in Scotland, along with main branch of The Hamiltons who were from Arran, The Stewarts of Lennox, The Stewarts of Albany, for obvious reasons, The Douglases of Angus, The Douglases of Morton, The Campbells of Argyll, and The Cunninghams of Glencairn, and then their family.

What made The Hamiltons of Arran, The Douglases of Angus and Morton, and The Campbells of Argyll so important was because of their armies and ships. They were some of the few families of Scotland to not go into debt, and of course they had always had vast militaries of their own…to have their support was always crucial. The Stewarts of Lennox, also the Campbells of Argyll, the Cunninghams of Glencairn, and The Maxwells, his family, were responsible for supplying grain to all of Scotland. If all were against you Scotland would starve. But most especially The Maxwells and Campbells harvested the most grain, and the Maxwells had a massive spy network which his younger brother, Cador, himself had limited access to. The Campbells and Cunninghams, after The Battle of Flodden, took advantage of the fact that many nobles, and the crown, had gone into debt and using because of their vast wealth…well now most everyone owed them loans.

Of course the Hamiltons and Stewarts of Lennox were traitors, or at least the heads of their families were, and Douglases had fallen far out of favor, despite their cordial relations with The Crown. The other families were allies of The Princess Regent, his love, and this Robert Maxwell was more than glad for it.

Robert grinned to himself thinking of The Princess Regent…The Duchess of Albany…Eve… **His Eve**. She may not have known it yet, but they were soulmates and he would do anything and everything to protect her always had inturn they would be together for their entire earthly lives and even into heaven as well.

Sure, his brother, Cador, also may have had some kind of feelings for her, but it didn’t matter. And he may have been married…but He was the elder brother and therefore she instantly belonged to him…and who cared about his wife?

He didn’t mind it when he saw The Earl of Lennox being dragged out and past him, begging not to be locked away, for The Princess Regent had told him all about the treason and treachery that had transpired.

Once he was let into the Earl of Moray’s quarters, which were rather quaint and modest, he inclined his head at the other man, someone he was well aquatinted with, “ Don’t worry, Her Highness sent me to fix everything.”

A half-annoyed look came over James’ face, “ What is that suppose to mean? I have everything handled.”

“ Handled so much that you lost Beaton? You fool, you should have made sure he was kept track of at all times during the Battle…then he wouldn’t have been able to escape and remain a threat as he is now,” He spoke brutally and honestly, as per usual, as was in his character, “ Luckily for you I am here to fix everything.”

“ How do you even know about the battle?” James asked, confused, for he had not had enough time to send out the proper letters so while he understood how the man knew about what happened at Dunure during the attack, he couldn’t have known about the battle, “ Tell me now.”

A smirk settled on Lord Robert Maxwell’s face, “ Two words: Andrew Stewart.”

James still had that same dumbfounded look of complete confusion in his face before he slowly started to understand…at least partially, “ As in The Duke of Albany’s brother?” The distaste with which those words were spoken with were almost unbearable to ones ears.

“ Yes, Andrew’s, along with his nephew, been one of my most useful spies for about a decade now,” Robert Maxwell waved his hand like what he just said was nothing, “ No more than at this time. When Beaton and Hamilton first rode to Dundee with their forces Andrew was with them. And he was as well during The Battle. Also, Andrew was one of the few dozen men who escaped with Beaton…and as he is with Beaton as soon as he gets the chance he shall write to me of his location and Beaton can be taken care of.”

“ I forgot how blunt you are…” he muttered The Earl of Moray nodded his head in complete understanding, “ As in taken care of do you mean…” he wiped his finger across his throat, doing the slicing throat motion.

“ Not death, obviously,” he, rolling his eyes, almost scolded him, “ He maybe he roughed up, but he’ll be brought in chains **and** alive.”

James jumped to his feet as he almost shot out of the room.

“ Wait?!” Maxwell yelled, “ Where are you going?”

James looked at the slightly older man, only by a few years, as if he were the biggest idiot in the land, “ To ride to my sister to inform her about The King’s poisoning…the battle…she still does not know all this.”

“ You know that we could just send a messenger, yes?”

James practically ordered him, “ No, I need to tell this to Eve personally,” he didn’t brother referring to his sister by her proper title since this was Maxwell, “ I will send my most trusted messenger along with the second fastest horse to Edinburgh to inform the Queen Mother. And I myself will personally convey the news, using the fastest horse, to Dunure Castle where my sister resides. I suppose you, Robert, and your brother Cador can handle being out in charge of Dundee, organizing the forces into at least a semblance of order. And make sure The King is safe, I’ve doubled his security…I make the tasters tase the food in front of him now. He should be fine as the poison shouldn’t harm him too much for some time…but just make sure he is safe. Can I count on you for this?”

Maxwell nodded, any and all trace of amusement gone from his face as he was completely serious now, “ Of course,” he strongly assured him.

“ Thank you, Robert. It’s good to know that at least **some** people can be trusted,” he clearly felt bitter and betrayed and once The 5th Lord Maxwell had left his chambers so did James as he almost stomped his way to the dungeons.

He had someone that he wished to visit…

(Later, Dundee Castle Dungeons)  
  
The dungeons of Dundee Castle were quite small…and very much dirtied and such. The dungeons were hardly ever used. The men in Hamilton and Beaton’s side who had survived, and most did, had cursed Hamilton and Beaton and had pledged themselves in service to The King. The few that stayed loyal to the traitorous and treasonous Beaton and Hamilton had been taken as prisoners and been put in the Dungeons, but there were not many.

The Earl of Moray didn’t even spare The Earl of Lennox, who was begging to be let out and that he was sorry, a single glance as he passed by his cell. Or the doctor who had been tortured and seems to now be in a…a terrible state where he could not move or speak for lack of a better term.  
  
James Stewart stopped at the cell of James Hamilton, Earl of Arran, telling his men to stay outside.  
  
When he entered he looked around…it was not just a prison cell…it was a **true dungeon**. Dark and dim and dusty and damp. And he saw James Hamilton, 1st Earl of Arran sitting in the corner. His usually bright red hair, similar in color to Eve’s, seemed to be much less bright and his clothes were torn and dirty. He was no longer clad in his armor, but in brown and black clothes, that could scarcely be considered clothes, that were considerably dirty and roughed up. There was a chain around his neck and arms, which was connected to the stone walls. His head was down, though James was sure that he had heard him enter.  
  
“ Oh, Hamilton, how good it is to see you in all of your glory!” James laughed at him.

Slowly James Hamilton lifted up his head, his hazel and eyes with red rings around them were blank and empty…but that was normal for the man, and Moray was immediately struck with how pale he was…he had always been pale, but he was just ghastly white as if he were a feverish child on their deathbed. How ragged and tattered and terrible he looked might have been horrifying if he wasn’t guilty of such evil crimes.

The sight of how bad he looked caught Moray off guard and he almost stumbled down onto the floor, but he managed to save himself that embarrassment. He squared his shoulders and stepped further into the cell as the guards closed the door behind him.

“ Is there something that you wanted from me?” Hamilton asked in a monotone voice, not any different from usual, “ Or have you come to gloat?”

“ Oh, Dear cousin! Of course not!” James exclaimed, “ I wish to know if you are well. Are they feeding you and giving you water? Or I could have them bring in some blankets if you like. It’s all up to you,” The much younger man’s smile slipped from his face as he stalked up to Hamilton and grabbed the particular chain length binded to his neck as he used it to hoist him up to his feet and to his eye-level, though the man was a bit taller than him, “ Tell me! Right now!”

“ Tell you what?” Hamilton’s tone only conveyed slight annoyance, as if he was a child pestering their parent, and this garnered the bastard’s anger that he did not get the reaction that he wanted.

“ What poison did you and Lennox use!?” He shouted, “ Not on The King, for I already know that. But on Albany. Arsenic and something else…tell me…” he really did hate Albany, but he could help it he couldn’t just let the man did...

Hamilton’s face went from blank to fully amused as if he were the court jester himself and he broke out into almost hysterical laughs, making James feel like a fool.

“ Oh it won’t be so funny when I kill you!” The Earl of Moray screamed as he let go of Hamilton’s chains, dropping him into the cold and hard stone floor below, and he quickly ran out of the prison cell before he came back a moment later with a sword he had taken from a guard and he held the sharp blade dangerously close to Hamilton’s throat, who was now standing and no longer laughing…

But The Earl of Arran didn’t look in the least bit bothered by it either, “ What do you think it is? Take your best guess. Maybe with luck you shall figure it out.”

James in his frustration, pushed him against the wall as he threw the sword onto the ground. “ Damn you Arran! You evil brute! How dare you try and murder An Anointed King! And my sister, A Princess of The Blood! And her little, innocent children! She miscarried her baby because of you! You shall burn in Hell for your sins!”

A look of confusion and fear and even a hot of a anger, which were beyond rare for him, flashed on Hamilton’s face.

“ Oh…” James began to realize as he started chuckling, “ You didn’t know that you and Beaton’s assassin’s failed? Well, Yes, they did,” then James sighed, “ I need to know something since you are not willing to tell me what Albany was poisoned with. Did…” his voice faltered, “ Did Margaret, your daughter, know about everything? Other than Albany’s poising.” James thought that he could save her if she only had a role to play in his brother-in-law’s poisoning…but if she knew and or tried to kill The King, his sister, and the little children…the Gods from every religion on the planet could not save her from The Princess Regent or The Queen Mother’s wrath. He prayed that she was as good as he hoped and wished she was.

“ Why do you think that Margaret ended your affair after such a short time? Did you really think she just did not wish to be with you anymore?” These were the only two sentences that Hamilton said, but those two stances broke James heart, he felt like falling in the floor and sobbing at the fact that his beautiful Margaret was a monster.

James gulped and blinked back his tears as he stepped up to Hamilton, extremely close to him, “ You will not become King, Your Lucifer Lordship. You will be executed in some months time, and in a few years you will be long dead and forgotten. No one shall mention your name or remember you. Not a soul.”

“ Maybe you are right,” James Hamilton smiled, “ Maybe…” he repeated.

“ You know what…you are a snake…a devil…you are nothing to me,” James proclaimed angrily.

He cracked a disturbing smile, “ Nothing to you, am it?” He cackled lowly that it made Moray shiver want to back out of that cell now, “ Well this ‘nothing of a man’ just outmaunveured you spectacularly. I may have lost this battle at Dundee. But that was never a concern of mine. I and Lennox may be captured…My daughter and her damned bastard in her belly may now be dead, but who cares about family? I don’t need them. I shall win no matter what,” he proclaimed confidently.

James The Earl of Moray felt a shiver go through him as he backed up against the wall. He shut his eyes, “ No,” then he re-opened them, “ You know what? I’m not afraid of you. Because you are nothing,” as he said this he came forward to be just in front of Hamilton, “ You will not win, you monster. Eve and I will come out on the other side and win as we always have. We will win!” He shouted as he got all up in his face, “ You are a fading star now, and your light is fast-dimming. To think that you’ll win…that just confirms that you are a delusional and senile old man,” The last was more of an assurance to himself than something to put down his foe.

By the time James finished he was huffing and puffing and his eyes were blazing in a fury like no other. But Hamilton was still smiling, seemingly not at all affected by what he just said.

“ My God, what is wrong with you?” He was so transfixed, but in the worst way. How could this man be so uncaring in everything and downright evil? He could not for the life of him understand, “ How can you be fine with being such a monstrosity?!? How can you be so—”

Before the younger man got a chance to finish his sentence, Hamilton gripped his own chain and hit Moray on the temple with those steels chains as his world became only dizziness and everything spun dramatically.

Hamilton took advantage of his foe being more than caught off guard and before either of them knew it and had swiftly wrapped them around The Earl of Moray’s throat.

“ What the—My Lord! What the—” Moray was cut off from his shocked and fearful ramblings as Hamilton pulled the chain tight around his neck and his airway, and therefore ability to create coherent speech, was cut off, “ Gaawwhhh!” Moray’s hands, purely out of instinct, flew to his throat as he clawed at it. His fear spiked to dangerously high levels as he tried to breathe…but he could not. All the sounds that he was making were gurgling noises and wheezes.

Hamilton chuckled as he pulled the chains encircled around his throat tighter and tighter around to constrict his way to breathe. “ Do you want to know how I can be so monstrous?” Hamilton asked in the darkest and lowest voice Moray had heard in his lifetime.

Pain around his neck started to intensify and his panic surged far above heaven as he struggled, heaving and wheezing…but no air came into his lungs. His hands continued to grip and claw at his neck, his nails breaking some of his skin open and blood getting beneath them, while his kicked out in the air and flailed every which way. “ Naah!Yaah!Ahh!Gawwh!” He screeched out.

“ I love strangling, for it is such a personal way to kill someone,” He continued to pull the chains around his enemies’ throat. “ Because it fills me with such selfish happiness to see how the satisfaction on my victims face when they believe that they are are triumphing,” he whispered into his ear, “ And then the confusion when the situation starts to turn out of their favor…” Hamilton continued his darkly horrific musings, “ And then the screams and squeals and struggle and fight come.”

The Earl of Moray’s chest was heaving as he tried to get in more air, but he was loosing that battle and his word started to blur beyond belief. And his struggling became more and more tiring.

The Earl of Arran wretched James’ head back so that he could look into his eyes, which were wide and full of fear that could not be hidden…a fright that would scare almost any man…a fight like no other, “ And that happiness turns to pure joy as I look into my victim’s eyes as they realize thy are about to die. That this is their end. Seeing as they can no longer struggle and they become tired…”

The Earl of Moray’s struggles slowed, nearly to a stop, and all of his senses were incomprehensible, but he could still see that true pleasure at his torment in Hamilton’s eyes. That look of pure enjoyment scarred him deeply, cutting through his heart and ruining all the innocent parts of him left, if there were any left that was.

“ Seeing as the light leave their eyes as they die…” James Hamilton, 1st Earl of Arran was cut off when the door burst open as multiple guards entered and he was struck in the head by the dull part of one of the guard’s sword…but that only, somehow, made the chain around The Earl of Moray’s neck tighter because of the disastrous angle.

“ Your Lordship!” They exclaimed, “ God!”

He blinked and breathed, or attempted to, very rapidly and seeing Edward Cador Maxwell in his sight who somehow managed to untangle the chains from around him and get him out as he hauled him along out of the cell.

James sighed as he fell down to his knees and he took in a large gulp of air, holding his reddened throat as he breathed in deeply, over and over again, Cador Maxwell looked at him with unprecedented concern.

“ My God James!” Cador exclaimed, “ Are you alright?”

“ Am I Alright!?” James screamed as he glared murderously at Cador, “ I was almost fucking strangled to death! So don’t ask if I am alright!” His gaze move to look inside of the cell as he saw that a hoard of guards had restrained Hamilton, who was smiling in glee at him. All the emotions that James felt were terror and horror, and his eyes held such negative other ones, and he didn’t even want to be near the man any more, “ That devil…I…how…I…” he didn’t even know what to say, he was speechless.

Cador looked back at Hamilton before he put his hands on James shoulder and led him away towards the exit of the dungeons, “ Why did you go in there? Add if you truly had to, you should have never gone so close.”

James didn’t have it in him to speak anymore, and so he did not other than a few words and his head was bowed low, “ Don’t tell anyone about this…but I am sure your brother, Lord Maxwell, will likely already know.”

Cador nodded, “ Are you off to Dunure soon?”

“ Yes, in less than an hour,” James confirmed, thinking that his brother must have informed him about everything, “ I must be going,” he said as he shrugged off the other man’s hand, intent on going to his rooms.

“ Wait!” Cador exclaimed.

James turned around, sighing, “ What?”

A blush formed in Cador’s face as he scratched the back of his neck rather sheepishly, “ Tell Eve…” he corrected himself, “ I mean tell The Princess Regent that I send my regards.”

For a moment a smile formed on James face as he thought if his Cador Maxwell was completely obsessed with his sister, but it soon vanished, “ Sure,” James said before he turned away from him and he almost ran back to his rooms, and what a long way it was, knowing that he had to quickly write his letter to The Queen Mother and then set out for Dunure.  
  
(James Stewart The Earl of Moray’s Chambers)  
  
Once James had arrived back in his quarters he shut his doors and closed all of the window curtains, and lit some candles for light. He needed to be alone right now so he could write The Queen Mother.  
  
He got ink and parchment and sat down at his desk as he began writing with a heavy heart.  
  
_To Your Majesty, Dowager Queen Margaret of Scotland._  
  
 _Your Magnificent Majesty, My Dearest Stepmother, I cannot even begin to express all of the anguish and agony I feel, so I shalln’t. I admire and respect Your Majesty so that I write this letter to you personally. I must give my most sincere apologies, for I have written this letter hastily, but no less uncaringly, for I am pressed for time._  
  
 _It pleases me to inform Your Majesty that after I learned of Archbishop Beaton’s and The Earl of Arran’s plan to take His Majesty, King James, into their custody by force I raised the defenses_ _at Dundee Castle, and with the help of the armies from the neighboring castle, and promptly defeated them before they could usurp the Regency from Her Highness._  
  
 _And while Hamilton was imprisoned Beaton fled like a coward!_  
  
 _But it fills me with such unimaginable grief and regret that I must be the one to inform you of such tragic and unexpected news._  
  
 _His Majesty, King James had been ill for some time, the physicians believed it to be a common cold or a simple fever._  
  
_Unfortunately, they were wrong._  
  
 _The King is being poisoned, it’s arsenic I know that it is…and The Duke of Albany, is being poisoned with the same…it could even perhaps be mixed with something else. It’s like James was extremely sick one moment and then he started to recover, besides some coughs and chills and loss of appetite, and then he became extremely sick again even if now that doctors say he is recovering again._  
  
 _I know not what the arsenic may be mixed with…and I cannot disclose in a letter how I found out. You must trust me Your Majesty, I do not know of any cures and I need your help…and that of your dear daughter and my dear sister, Eve, because I don’t know what to do._  
  
 _BEATON AND HAMILTON tried to murder the King, I know they did! And now that I know that John Stewart, 3rd Earl Lennox was a traitor this entire time, I know he must have been in on the plot. The battle must have been a distraction so someone on the inside could go in and poison the King._  
  
 _I’m sure that at this time you’ve received a letter from Eve about what happened at Dunure, and like me, have come to the conclusion that it was all apart of a much bigger plot to kill all of those in succession, Eve, The King, Albany, and Eve’s children…even Albany’s unborn illegitimate one, so that James Hamilton may become King. I’m sure Hamilton promised all those involved in the plot that we know of so far, Lennox and Beaton, favors._  
  
 _I would ask Your Majesty to keep this information to yourself…but there is no way this WON’T get out. So I beg of you to open an investigation putting William Cunningham, 4th Earl of Glencairn and Colin Campbell, 3rd Earl of Argyll, our allies, in charge of the investigation as well as any other whom you feel is trustworthy. And then to annoyance the news to the court. I trust that Your Majesty knows how to handle this. I, on the other hand, shall go to Eve to deliver this news personally and we shall take care of James…we shall find a cure, I promise Your Majesty. If not… Albany himself and The King may be doomed to death. But with God’s help it shalln’t come to that._  
  
 _I know that it is dangerous to deliver a letter containing such information…but I don’t have much of a choice and I have faith that it won’t be intercepted. And I’m delivering through my most trusted and fasted messenger._  
  
 _Sympathetically, Your Humble Servant, James Stewart_  
  
James quickly got up from his desk and personally went and found his fastest rider telling the man to deliver to Edinburgh Castle and directly into the hands of The Queen Mother.  
  
And, despite the warnings from his attendants and even the doctor about his wounded arms and infection, silky things such as that which did not matter to him at the moment, he didn’t mind them and set out to Dunure Castle to tell Eve the news personally.

Current Year: August 1522

* * *

  
Eve of Scotland

Princess of Scotland

Duchess of Albany

Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

(Painted in 1525)

Title: Regent of Scotland

Reign: 6 June 1522–

Predecessor: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

_______________________________________________

Title: Duchess Consort of Albany, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Tenure: 6 February 1520–

_______________________________________________

Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 16)

Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

(m. Feb 1520)

Issue: Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)

House: Stewart

Father: King James IV of Scotland

Mother: Margaret of England

Religion: Protestantism

————————————————————————————————————————————

Current Year: August 1522

Former Regent and Protector of Scotland

Duke of Albany

Count of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Title: Regent of Scotland

Reign: 1514–6 June 1522

Predecessor: Margaret Tudor, Queen of Scotland

Successor: Eve of Scotland, Duchess of Albany

__________________________________________________________

Title: Duke of Albany and Earl of March(Restored)

Reign: 1515–

Predecessor: Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany

Heir Apparent: Malcolm of Albany

__________________________________________________________

Title: Count (Consort) of Auvergne and Luraguais

Tenure: 13 July 1505–1519

Counterpart: Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne

__________________________________________________________

Title: Count (Regnant) of Auvergne and Laraguais

Reign: 1519–

Born: November 1484 (age 37)

Spouse: Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne

(m. 1505; died 1519)

Eve of Scotland

(m. 1520)

Issue: Lady Anne de la Tour d'Auvergne (b. 1506; died 1519)

Lord Alexander de la Tour d’Auvergne (b. 1507; died 1511)

Lady Eleanor Hamilton(Stewart) (b. Jan 1515)   
  


Lady Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Lord Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Lady Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)

House: Stewart

Father: Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany

Mother: Anne, Countess de La Chambre

Religion: Roman Catholicism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Did you enjoy the chapter?!? I hope you did!
> 
> So yeah John feels EXTREMELY guilty for the attack. About Ida dying...him and Eve’s unborn child dying all the trauma that Eve went through. John is the phantom...and he failed...
> 
> But these feelings are mirrored by Eve, she feels that she failed in being a Regent and mother.
> 
> They are able to figure out that these are Beaton’s people. They were apart of Eve’s personal guards, and said guards were recommended by Beaton. So they must be his! And seeing as The Earl of Lennox’s wife, Lady Elizabeth Stewart or Lady Lennox, essentially told Eve that her and us and were in on the plot that makes him a traitor. And this whole time he was lying to James.
> 
> Eve most her baby, a boy. For the child to survive, it would be quite unrealistic. Just too much trauma...and the pregnancy was already high risk. Eve and John are both young and can have more children. Maybe...
> 
> Eve and John! Oh! It’s their new beginning! They don’t love each other...but they care about each other a LOT. And if and when they ‘fall in love’ let’s just say it will be unexpected, yet sweet...(this would be the two words I would use to describe it)
> 
> Yes so John still suffers from the poison, he’s just been hiding it. But his health wavers, going from good to bad to good to bad again...who knows what can happen now?
> 
> James The Earl of Moray, at Dundee, takes care of their cousin John Stewart Earl of Lennox. He’s now...safely locked away. Robert Maxwell The 5th Lord Maxwell, Edward Cador Maxwell’s eldest brother and the head of their family, basically Eve’s spymaster collaborates with James and him and his brother happen to be a little obsessed with her. He has one of his best spies, Andrew Stewart’(John’s older bastard brother) on it to find Beaton? But will they actually end up finding him? Maybe...maybe not...
> 
> James basically figures out Hamilton’a plan and can’t help to confront him. He can’t help but to act on his emotions. In the process he tried to figure out what John and possibly The King were being poisoned with, other than arsenic, but that doesn’t work. But maybe there can still be hope...
> 
> James is distraught, for obvious reasons, about Margaret Hamilton how Hamilton basically confirmed his daughter knew about the plot. But her pregnancy...what may happen now?!?
> 
> I wonder if you guys got nervous when Hamilton started to choke out The Earl of Moray...I know I dragged it out and it was fun to write!
> 
> James writes to The Queen Mother, so she’ll find out soon. And he rides out to tell Eve personally, leaving The 5th Lord Maxwell and Cador Maxwell in charge at Dundee(No! they will not betray James and Eve...they are both pretty obsessed with Eve)  
> —/—/—/  
> Next chapter some peers of the realm will be introduced(new characters). The Queen Mother deals with some disturbing facts and irritating people. James, Eve, and John deal with their troubling situation...
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 1–5 weeks
> 
> Preview for next chapter: “ If he does not he’ll be arrested for treason.”
> 
> Bible Verse: But he answered and said, It is written, Man shall not live by bread alone, but by every word that proceedeth out of the mouth of God.
> 
> —Matthew 4:5


	23. Mammoths and Phantoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Stewart, The Earl of Moray, arrives at Dunure Castle. The Queen Mother receives damaging information and makes a tough choice. Bastards act suspiciously. And spies make progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh so you guys must be wondering why I’ve been gone for forever. Well, some things in my family happened on of my sisters(I have many)got into a car accident(she is fine...just some scratches and will unfortunately have to get a new car), lighting literally struck our power box...and the internet went poof(of course now it’s back on as I am able to post this chapter), we though for a little bit one of us had COVID-19(But we got tested and everyone was negative). But yeah all of us are safe, albeit just kind of frustrated with life in general. And, well, school is school and I did well on my exams. Somehow...
> 
> You may see that I have responded to SOME comments and I’ll continue to do so.
> 
> Haha(Me laughing nervously)...Now I am going to pretend I wasn’t gone for an absurdly long time...
> 
> Man oh man this chapter, though, was so fun to write. I honestly felt like I was channeling some George R R Martin. It was just...a lot of fun...and you’ll see why when you get into the chapter. So...enjoy! Oh and this chapter is pretty long...to kind of compensate for being gone so dang long. So if you only have like 20 or 30 minutes, I don’t suggest trying to read it in that’s short space. You’ll likely need more time. Enjoy!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 2–5 Weeks(for real this time...)
> 
> Bible Verse: I know that my redeemer lives, and that in the end he will stand on the earth.
> 
> —Job 19:25

***Narrator’s POV*(10 August 1522, Dunure Castle, Ayrshire, NorthWestern Scotland)**

Just as the sun rose above the horizon, a bright orange glow was cast behind onto the gray stone walls of The Private Dining Hall in Dunure Castle, shadowing those walls in such a sullen light for such a sullen moment, and the sun rose above in the west, where it would stay until dusk.

The luminescent glare was evocative of the moods of all four people in the room—Princess Eve of Scotland, John Stewart 2nd Duke of Albany, James Stewart 1st Earl of Moray, and Lady Catherine Stewart—which were extremely wild and strife-ridden. It ranged from hopelessness and sorrow to devilish terror at the news that James, who had rode straight here all by his lonesome self, had brought.

Eve was seated in a finely upholstered chair, all of them were around a circular table, with James on her right and John on her left and her sister down from John. She was wearing all white in mourning for her miscarried son, a veil on and otherwise her bright red hair loose. Her countenance was paler than usual, but better than so many days ago, her head down and her chin rested on top of her arm.

“ If what you say is true, Moray, then we must act immediately,” The Duke of Albany stated, his blank nearly impassive, for his eyes were full of horror but also anger for obvious reasons. He was wearing black and blue, the cloth twisted and woven and blended in such a way that he looked like a walking and talking chessboard. His dark eyes, and unusually pale skin, observed Moray’s very similar eyes without bias.

Moray himself was suppressing his guilt, but he could not hide his rage and fury at the sight of his brother-in-law. Apparently Albany and his sister had reconciled. But he didn’t have so much time to dwell on such now, his sister and nieces and nephew had also been attacked. “ I agree, completely,” he paused as he became unsure, “ But how should we proceed?”

Then Eve finally spoke up, “ Well I think that it’s clear that Beaton, as he escaped, is **not** done with his treason. Now that his treason is known he can’t win…not truly. Therefore, he will be more irrational and willing to try anything. There may be more attacks on mine and my children’s lives, and also he may have more troops to raise. But I have great faith that Lord Maxwell and my dear brother-in-law, Andrew, will be able to have in chains by the next month. And I do applaud you brother for arresting your friend, Lennox, it must have been hard for you…as well as bringing this news to us personally.”

James tipped his head, a small smile forming on his face, “ Of course, sister.”

“ As for James and John’s…compromising conditions…” Eve looked to John, she was very worried for him and suddenly him claiming illness some weeks earlier started to make a great deal of sense. And her poor little brother, she was his older sister **and** his guardian and Regent, she was supposed to protect him and she failed. It was all her fault, and they may both die because of her. But hope filled up her being, “ John says that he may possibly have a solution.”

“ Solution?” Lady Catherine chimed in, she cared for her brother, The King, very much and she didn’t want Eve to loose her husband and so she was quite desperate for a solution, “ What do you mean?”

“ You see,” John started, for a moment regret filled his featured before it soon disappeared, “ I have a half-brother, named Alexander. He…He is the Abbot of Inchaffray and Scone, but I heard that he was in Moray…for whatever reason.”

“ The one who got our sister, Margaret, pregnant at thirteen?!” James exclaimed, “ You know we almost unable to find a husband for her after that? Because he ruined her and—”

“ That is all in the past James,” Eve interrupted him, speaking in a must lighter and softer voice than her brother, putting her hand on top of this, “ Sure, Margaret may have been rather young…but…” Eve trailed off as their sister Margaret was not just young and naïve…but unlike Eve she didn’t have the intelligence and maturity at that age to handle such a thing and it changed her and not necessarily in the best way, “ but…she got a beautiful baby girl out of it.”

“ A bastard,” Moray looked from Eve to John to Catherine, “ Like me. That child, who’s now twelve, will not live a very good life. All thanks to your brother…and you seemed to have followed in his footsteps with your army of **bastards**.”

John’s eyes widened as this as he felt rage soar through him…he didn’t have any bastards…at least not anymore and he **did not** need a reminder of Ida and their child and how he failed to protect them…just like how he failed to protect Eve…and just like how everyone he cared about dropped dead all around him or betrayed him…or both.

“ How dare you say that?!?” Eve yelled as she removed her hand from being on top of her older brother’s, “ You knowing of Ida’s death…and her baby?! Her innocent little baby?! How could you say that? Knowing of our pain?”

“ **Our**?” James questioned as he looked between them both, “ **Our** pain? Are you jesting, Eve?”

Catherine, in a plain green and white dress with her brown curly hair hidden behind a French hooded put a hand up, watching all of this unfold and decided to interrupt, “ Alright…alright let us all calm down. James, here, just does not understand what’s occurring…but our sister and her husband have come to an understanding. And it’s not wise for you to say anything negative and insensitive about…” Catherine looked deep into John’s eyes before back into her brother, Moray’s, eyes, “ Our Dear Brother Lord Albany. Alright? You both must stop, as we have much more important matters to deal with.”

James sighed, “ Fine, forgive me…that was a cruel and insenstive thing to say. I may have not held love for Ida…but she didn’t deliver what happened to her and once shouldn’t speak ill of the dead. Now can we leave it at that? I’m just tired of everything always going wrong…never getting peace in our lives. Everything has just been so chaotic…even tumultuous and trauma-inducing ever since father died,” the last few sentences James was whispering and had a haunted look in his eyes…and then he seemed to realize what he had said and that he had said it out loud, “ Oh! I just…I mean I’m tired from riding all the way here.”

Eve and John exchanged looks. Eve thinking that he was keeping something from her…but it seemed to be personal and she wouldn’t press as they simply did not have the time. John thinking that battle, which must have been his first, must have changed him…and the anxiety of knowing what his little brother must have going through with battling the poison. But…everyone went through hardships in life, they didn’t have take out their anger and frustration on others. Only fools couldn’t control their emotions.

“ I’m just tired…” The Earl of Moray muttered again.

John whispered, “ I’m tired of you.”

“ What?” Moray genuinely didn’t hear him.

“ I said I’m tried too.”

“ Good, I hope you fall into a coma,” James hurled at him before Eve gave him a look, “ Sorry. Now, what’s your point…concerning your brother?” James demanded, back onto topic.

Annoyance bubbled up in John, but he didn’t let it show on his face. “ My point is that he…he mixes…potions, for lack of a better term, I’m almost one hundred percent sure he’ll have an antidote to our poisons.”

“ Then that is wonderful!” Catherine exclaimed, “ A messenger should be sent out at once!”

Eve and John exchanged glances, for they had spoken about this beforehand, “ It’s not that simple,” John warned.

“ What do you mean?” James asked.

“ Well for one,” Eve said, anger flashing in her eyes, “ I’m not sure if it was the wisest move to send a messenger out to my mother…I’m sure she’ll know how to handle this precarious situation we are in…but it could have been intercepted…and sometime mother is not the most sane when it comes to such matters of life and death. It could have been intercepted, and God only knows what terrible things might have occurred then…”

“ It won’t be. I sent my fastest messenger, but he also knows how to fight if need be.”

“ That won’t helped if 50 bandits on horses come out of the woods,” Eve’s tone conveyed some annoyance, “ I would have wished to keep all of this secret until James and John are cured and when we return to the capital. But let us say that my mother got your message likely by now she has conveyed all of this information to The Privy Counci, opened up an investigation…perhaps even announced so it may spread fast as public knowledge,” Eve sighed as she shook her head, not saying anymore as John grabbed her hand, their eyes locking together bringing comfort, warmth, and safety to one another. Though neither of them noticed James rolling his eyes, “ Though…perhaps later on this can be used to our advantage…”

John continued on, “ My half-brother has a bit of a vendetta against me. I made sure that Scottish Parliament recognized that his mother’s marriage was legally recognized to be annulled from our father’s, to secure my legitimacy and rights to **The Duchy of Albany**. He blames me for his illegitimacy, despite the fact that he was already a bastard and I just made sure no one could go back and change their minds, and so he hates me. My other half-siblings, Andrew, who is hopefully doing his part, and Katherine-Margaret, who is at court, cut him off after that. None of us speak to him…besides Katherine’s son, Patrick Hamilton, who is his…aide of sorts,” No one noticed the look of joy that was briefly on Catherine’s face before it soon vanished, John paused as he sighed deeply, stroking his bearded chin, “ I’m not completely sure if he would want to help, he might demand something.”

“ He has to!” James yelled, “ If he does not he’ll be arrested for treason. It doesn’t matter what he wants, we’ll **make** him.”

John and Eve’s howling and borderline hysterical laughter filled the room, “ Oh Brother,” Eve muttered.

“ If only you knew how ridiculous that statement sounded, you wouldn’t have said it,” John proclaimed, and moments later was rewarded with a slap to his arm delivered by his wife before John sighed, “ I meant to say that, that’s easier said than done. We can’t just go around arresting people for treason.”

“ Oh really?” James chuckled, as he glared murderously at Albany, ready to pounce on his brother in law, “ Is that what you were thinking when you arrested Lord Angus for treason?”

“ He **did** commit treason,” John spoke in an extremely cold and collected tone. Unlike Moray he actually had control over his emotions, unlike Moray he wasn’t on the edge of exploding in rage, “ He was spying for The English. All spies should die, but in my great mercy and kindness I spared him.”

“ Of course, of course,” James said sarcastically, “ Your Grace is so far from extremely kind and merciful, which might I add is for the week, you are an evil, devious, treacherous creature sent straight from the pits of hell. The Devil would be terrified of you.”

Everyone in the room, save James himself and John, gasped at the harsh and cruel words that were spouted from James’ mouth.

“ James!” Eve called out, she would ave bounced up from her seat in her anger…but she didn’t have the energy as her body was still fragile from her terrible miscarriage, “ That was terribly rude and inappropriate! How dare you say that about my husband?! Why do you keep doing this!?!”

John squeezed Eve’s hand as she looked at him and he turned to James and spoke in a chilly voice, “ Lord Moray, my dear brother, a sharp tongue is no indication of a keen mind. You were right that Mercy makes you weak, but it also makes you strong. Mercy can be the death of you, or it can save your life. Mercy is the easiest thing to do,and yet it is also the hardest thing you can possibly do.”

James clenched his fists, his face turning red at the fact that he didn’t get the reaction out of him he wanted…and him in general just seeming so unbothered, and that Eve would defend him. And he felt so inferior at the moment, which any man hated. But he didn’t have an adequate response so he only spoke little, “ Then what are we to do about Abbot Alexander? What are we to do about **your brother**?”

“ We’ll give him something,” John stated simply.

“ Such as?” James asked, “ The country is **barely** out of debt…consequently we do not have much to give.”

“ Perhaps we can give him Crown Nomination for the Bishopric of Moray as the last Bishop just died. And maybe the Archbishopric of Galloway, which has been vacant for some time now?” Eve suggested, leaving it open for someone to chime in.

“ I’m sorry what?” John asked, “ I understand to give him a Bishopric, but an Archbishopric…don’t you think that’s quite…extreme.”

“ No not at all,” Eve said, “ Unless there is a **true** reason why I should not…”

“ Alright then…he’ll do it then. I’m sure he will,” John nodded, “ But there’s absolutely no way that we can send a messenger to him.”

Everyone in the room understood the reason for this, delivering such news by messenger would be exceedingly dangerous. No messenger, even the best in the world could not be trusted with such sensitive information…that could be the difference between whether the King and The Heir to the Throne lived or died. And could destroy everything that they were trying to do.

“ Then I’ll go,” John and James both said at the same time. Before a look of horror crossed both of their faces, it quickly left John’s as a mask of indifference settled on his face, but it remained on James’.

“ My God No!” James exclaimed, “ There’s no chance in hell that…”

“ I have to be the one to go,” John pressed, “ He’s my brother and he’ll be more inclined to listen to me, despite his hatred for me. Besides, you are a child and will likely be killed by the bandits on the way to Moray.”

“ There aren’t that many bandits,” James said.

“ Trust me, there are,” John insisted, “ You are The Earl of Moray, and yet you haven’t actually been to Moray in years, nor have you been without an entire household and guard, have you?” James’ silence was the only answer that John needed, “ Alright then, when bandits **don’t** murder you you’ll thank me then.”

“ I will go!” James shouted, “ I cannot do nothing as my brother, The King, lay dying!”

“ Then why don’t both of you go?” Eve suggested, annoyed that her husband and her brother, whom she both cared for so much, were fighting so, “ I would feel safer knowing that you can watch out for one another and protect one another.”

They both reluctantly agreed, with James crossing his arms petulantly and John scowling momentarily before becoming once again impassive.

“ Can I go as well?” Catherine asked, and before anyone could deny her her request she blinked sadly, “ Please…I can’t do nothing either. I must be there for our brother.”

“ No, Catherine…it’s too dangerous,” Moray said, as if it was final, and it essentially was as Eve nodded along with him and John shrugged his shoulders showing his silent agreement, “ You are a strong woman, sister, but the roads, and non-roads, are no place for a woman. Can you imagine what might happen to you? You might give birth to a bastard in nine months. We wouldn’t want that, would we, John?” He asked as he glanced at him.

“ Of course not. Nobody likes **bastards** ,” John stared him in the eyes, a diabolical half-smile on his face, until he James looked away and he knew he had won that round.

“ But I know Alexander Stewart…and Patrick and Hamilton as well,” Catherine continued to press.

At that Eve was brought out of her made up mind and after a moment of contemplation Eve nodded, “ Alright then, that might be useful, who knows? We will need all the luck and help we can get. John and James will abely protect you. Sir Abraham will be here to protect me while I, on the other hand, with my entire household will be going to Dunure Castle. The King, our brother, needs me,” Eve boldly proclaimed.

A look of alarm crossed everyone’s faces.

“ But, Eve, you can’t travel so soon after…” John trailed off, as a look of sorrow came onto his face, “ It’s too dangerous for your health, Eve.”

Eve rolled her eyes, “ I’m perfectly fine, completely healed.”

“ That’s not true and you know it, Eve,” Catherine stated.

Eve sighed, “ You all act as if I will bleed out and die…”

“ You truly might…” James said.

“ Put your concern for me aside and let us be logical about this,” Eve switched into her mode without silly feelings getting in the way as logic prevailed, “ A battle just ensued at Dunure, the remaining forces must be organized. And, of course, keeping traitors like Lennox and Hamilton safely their his prisons. Organizing all of those thousands of men…there was not nearly enough room in the barracks for them all and so tents, as if we were on a military campaign or something, will have to be set up…as you complained of James and so a solution will have to be come to concerning that. Of course the men from the neighboring Castle returned back there…although a quarter remained. There’s quite a lot to be done at Dunure…”

Her husband started, “ But you are no expert in such things, real life is different the books. And even still…you shouldn’t risk your life—”

John was cut off by when Eve stood up, about to leave and ignore their concerns, nearly stumbling over, “ Oh-Ah!” as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen which persisted for a few seconds, before John helped her regain her balance and soon it ceased.

“ Do you see what I mean?”

“ It doesn’t matter!” Eve yelled, “ I’m fine, would you all stop worrying after me?” She paused as she took a deep breath, “ Now…when will you three depart?”

“ At nightfall,” John said.

“ So soon?” Catherine asked.

James silently agreed with his brother by marriage, “ Well, you can choose to stay behind…”

“ No it is alright, I shall be ready.”

“ Well then it is settled,” Eve said as she wracked her gaze over everyone in the room, seeing the hope in their eyes.

She truly hoped, as they all did, that John’s half-Brother, Abbot Alexander, would have a cure and give it to them. If that did not happen, not only would Eve loose her brother, but she would also loose her husband.

“ Leave John and Catherine,” Eve ordered in an empty tone of voice, stared at her brother deeply as if she could read his thoughts and sense that he was hiding , “ And John tell Sir Abraham of what we spoke of here. I must speak to my eldest brother.”

Catherine curtsied and left without question, while John looked at Moray for a long time, glared at him really, before he soon left also.

Eve rested her hands on the table and stared down at James, who was still sitting down.

“ What? I don’t appreciate you looking down on me, you know…” James chuckled nervously. But instead of rectifying the ‘problem’ he worsened the ‘problem’ by leaning back in his seat.

“ James I can tell there is something you are not telling me. Usually I would not pry into something I think is personal…but this is affecting your psyche and how your generally operate. It’s almost like one second your my kind older brother and the next you’re an angry beast who hates my husband for no legitimate reason. So something **must** be going on with **you** and you **need** to tell me.”

“ Something is going on with me?” James asked and Eve nodded, “ Just me.”

“ Yes. Everyone else is…managing as best they can.”

James smiled, but it was not one of any kind of happiness, “ Eve you are my favorite sister, even if it is wrong to say that.”

Eve nodded, “ It is, but we are human and you are my favorite brother.”

“ I know you,” James continued on, “ I know you so well…better than myself, I think. Better than your ‘husband’, our other siblings, and your mother too.”

Eve gulped, “ Most Likely.”

“ I know you, Eve…I can see right through you,” as he slowly stood up, rising above her because of his barely higher height, and he grabbed her hand, “ I know you are hurting. I remember you used to always be so saddened and upset when one of our siblings, bastard or otherwise, died. You would question me on why God would be to cruel and if they were going to heaven or not,” Eve sighed at this, looking down, as a single tear slipped down her cheek, “ I know now that we are older you may not wish to confide in me…I won’t force you. And while you’ve…evolved, sister, you still feel deeply when it comes to our family. The attack… **your miscarriage** …” he trailed off.

Eve took her hand out of his, “ It was bad, James,” Eve whispered, her hand on her chest as she almost heaved, “ My baby…Ida…I’m not alright…but I am healing, even as it feels like it’s by such a small and immeasurable number each day. But I am. And soon I’ll be better. I don’t know when or how…but I will be…eventually. Thank you for your concern…now you?”

James took a few steps back, disliking his turn to share, “ Well…I don’t wish to hurt you more than you already are…”

Eve’s heartbeat sped up as she feared the worst, “ What is it, James? What could possibly be worse than what is happening now? Tell me. Tell me, James, please now.”

“ It…Eve I…I don’t think…”

“ James you are scaring me…”

Moray took a deep breath, “ You remember how your husband is a **male harlot**?”

“ Yes…past tense, though…”

“ Yes, well remember how he slept with Margaret Hamilton once?”

Eve sighed, “ Yes…I know most everyone John has been with. Including Margaret…the fun night he had with her…and how **you** , brother, had several fun nights with her even after your physical relationship ended shortly before her marriage.”

“ Ah…” James’ cheeks turned bright red, as he chuckled nervously, “ Of course you with your spies know that.”

“ I suppose…but you weren’t being very discreet, either.”

“ Well…Margaret Hamilton is pregnant, and her husband knows it isn’t his and likely won’t accept it.”

Eve froze for a moment before she started laughing, “ Nice try brother. Now what is really wrong?”

“ I’m serious, Eve.”

Eve paused as she started shaking, though James couldn’t tell if it was with anger or sadness…and he didn’t know if he wanted to find out. But then she closed her eyes and shook her head, “ So she must be two months along since John **fucked** her,” James flinched at her crude and harsh language, “ at the end of May. On that day that he claimed he ‘fell into bed with her by accident’. I should’ve known that with my luck this would happen…” Eve shook her head, clenching and unclenching her fists, “ How do you feel, James?”

“ Me? I’m perfectly alright…” Eve gave him a look “ I don’t want to talk about it.”

Eve nodded, “ I respect that. But this won’t be a problem unless it is made to be one…but we must wait to see how this may play out…don’t tell John, alright? It might not even be his. Everyone knows how much of a slut she is…”

James who had had time to process this started walking closer to his sister and put his arms on her shoulder, “ It’s alright, sister,” he tried to soothe her, “ Perhaps…but…at the same time…Albany had been the only man she had been with at that point…so it simply has to be—”

“ No!” Eve yelled shoving her brother off of her as he stumbled onto the floor, “ It is not my husband’s bastard!” Eve screamed at the top of her lungs, as she slammed both of her hands onto the flat surface of the table, but instead they hit the corner end as she called out in pain and fell onto her knees.

“ Eve, are you alright?” James was quick on his feet again as he came to his sister’s side.

“ No! I’m not! How could I be!” Eve pushed him away again, looking down at both of the palms of her hands. The bandages had been taken off a day ago because her wounds, given to her by that dirty and now dead assassin, on her hands were healed, besides the red-brown scar they would leave for forever, but now they had been opened again and somewhat worse than before, “ Look at my hands James!” She showed her hands to her brother which were now bleeding because of the opened wounds, “ Look at my scars! I will have these forever! A scar for every bad thing that has ever happened to me…and I keep getting more…so many things and now this?! Scars heal…but never completely. So I’m not alright, alright?” Eve blinked away her tears and before her brother could say anything to try and comfort her the door burst open, as eight guards and two ladies-in-waiting of Eve’s, headed by Sir Abraham, rushed in on high alert likely because they heard her screaming and because of what had transpired just a few nights ago.

“ Your Royal Highness!” Sir Abraham, the head, “ We heard the commotion, is everything alright?” As he said this the guards formed a circle around her, one of the many new security measures and practices Eve and John implemented and there was still more that they planned to add on for her and her family’s safety. Her Ladies helped her up, while Eve just stared at her bleeding hands.

“ Yes…” Eve spoke, “ Everything is all well and good. I just got upset and hit my hands and my wounds opened up. Sir Abraham, escort The Earl of Moray to his rooms until it is time. Ladies, help me to my rooms, and to bandage my hands.”

Her ladies curtsied to her, “ Yes, Your Highness.”

(A bit Later, Eve’s Chambers)

Once Eve had dismissed all of her ladies-in-waiting, leaving only herself and John in her rooms, who remained in her outer chambers her happy mask slipped off as pain and sadness filled her extremely youthful features. She look down at her hands, which were now bandaged again as a string of uncontrollable other wretched thoughts entered her mind.

“ Eve?” John asked, concerned.

But Eve was fully immersed in her own thoughts.

‘ My little brother, my ten year old brother, and my husband, whom I care so much for, are both being poisoned,’ Eve kept repeating over and over again in her head.

James, her last little brother, was so young. He was only ten for God’s sake! She had just visited him less then a month ago…and he had been perfectly fine. He was smiling and happy…and everything was fine. Less than a month ago her baby had been healthy and not poisoned. Less than a month ago Ida had been alive. Beaton, Hamilton, and Lennox had not revealed themselves to be traitors. Less than a month ago she had been The Strong and Powerful Princess Regent of Scotland, the guardian of her brother, King James, and everything was fine!

And now there was a plot on her and her children’s lives and her brother and husband’s lives. She may have been Regent, but she has failed so terribly at her job. She was a murderer, she had killed Lady Lennox. Her baby was dead. Ida was dead. It was bad enough that Beaton and Lennox were traitors…but now so was Hamilton as well! And while Hamilton had been imprisoned, and now so had Lennox…and Beaton had fled! And was nowhere to be found

‘ My little brother, my ten year old brother, and my husband, whom I care so much for, are both being poisoned,’

Eve now knew what had happened…Hamilton wanted to be King. He had tried to **murder** all of them in cold blood…but he failed for she, John, and their children and The King were still alive. Well some of their children. Her baby was **dead** , Ida and her child were **dead**. But it all made sense now…she figured that Hamilton thought he would succeed and then pin it on someone else though she knew not whom, which was why he didn’t even try to make their murders look like accidents. Even if he did, so many royal murders would be suspicious at best…so surely he would have pinned it on someone else. Not that that mattered now…he would die for it. As would Lennox, just like his wife did, and Beaton…once he was found…for he had ran away like a coward.

But who knew who else was working with them? Their allies, who were also traitors, could be all around her for all she knew. But what of the rest of Hamilton’s children, all of his legitimate children were below the age of five and could not be involved…but what about all of his bastard ones, some of whom were adults, and what about his wife as well? She didn’t know…everything was so terrible right now.

And most of all was that it was her fault, she she couldn’t be good enough and now all of this had happened.

‘ My little brother, my ten year old brother, and my husband, whom I care so much for, are both being poisoned,’

“ Eve?” John called our Eve’s name once again, and she turned seeing that her children had been brought, she wracked her gaze over Malcolm, Alice, and Anne-Marie.

Malcolm was tall for his age, being almost two years old now. He had normally pale skin, just like she and John both did, with dark eyes like John, but he had her red hair…though it was slightly darker than hers, a blood-colored crimson of sorts, if there were such a thing. Everything else was all John, he had his facial shape and his lips and eye shape, as well as color. He looked far more like John, with parts of Eve here and there. But he seemed to get the best of both of their personalities. He wasn’t particularly wild or playful, though he had his moments as all children did, but he was extremely curious and intelligent for his age…which did caused him to get in trouble a lot with his governess. He liked to go exploring and sneak out of his room, but he was sometimes obedient. Sometimes. Also he liked ‘reading’ books, more so him being read to, and playing with toy ships and toy soldiers, and somehow, someway…Eve still wasn’t sure, he had found a way to the kitchens and he snuck some wine and now he loved it, not that he would ever be given it again until he was older. Sometimes it was like their were two little people inside of him. He had nearly every good trait that there was.

Alice, like her twin, had the typical pale skin that Eve, John, and most Stewarts had, she had red-blonde hair that as more like her grandmother, Queen Margaret’s, and an round shaped face also like Margaret’s with sparkling green eyes like Eve’s but **without** any blips of blue in it. And her lips, eye shape, and smile were just like John’s. She was a mix of them both in looks. But in personality she was no like either of them, more like her maternal grandmother Elizabeth of York. Alice was more soft and gentle. Just like her brother, she was not wild or playful, but rather intelligent and curious. But, unlike her brother, she was extremely patient…or as much as child could be, she was so sweet and kind, and her precious smile made anyone and everyone melt. She liked learning and her and Malcolm played well with one another, usually never getting into fights. She preferred playing with her dolls, but she also at times stole Malcolm’s toy soldiers and ships, and stayed out of trouble…unless occasionally Malcolm would goad her into trouble and then they would **both** end up in timeout.

Little Anne-Marie, who was but five months old, had extremely dark eyes like John, but she had the mix between oval and round face like Eve as well as extremely dark brown hair with splotches of red in it. Eve was sure that one day it would turn such a dark red that it would look black and the red may only be seen in certain lights. As John had told her before, she had Eve’s smile and lips and eye shape.

Malcolm and Alice were looking up at their mother, wide-eyed and innocent as children tended to be. And Anne-Marie was in John’s arms.

Immediately, Eve took Marie into her arms from John as she walked over towards the window, getting lost in her thoughts once again.

Eve closed her eyes, standing at the window, as she let the Sun’s rays shine on her. It illuminated her in a way that made it seem like she was an Angel. Her scarlet red hair, which was loose in curls that flowed freely down her back, for she had taken off her veil, looked to be glowing a blonde color because of the light and her usually pale face looked bright and full of life. On the outside she was peaceful, gentle, and happy. Though her emotions were quite the opposite on the inside.

On the inside her emotions were raving in every direction…every negative one that was. She was sad that her child had been taken away from her…her son whom she would never get to meet. And Ida…she regretted so many things that she had said to her friend…and now she would never get a chance to apologize because she was dead. She was fearful of the man that attacked her. Despite the fact that he was now dead, she was sure that if Beaton, Hamilton, and Lennox had more allies they may try and send another person after her and her family. And she was scared of getting pregnant again, what if she lost that child as well…or her living ones? And she was angry about the attack and her child. Why did God, who was supposed to be just and good, have to take her child away and put a target on her life? Why did God have to make Margaret Hamilton, of all people…could it not have at least been someone not from such a traitorous family, pregnant? She knew that it was God’s will and that she should not question it, but she could not help it.

Eve held her little Anne-Marie close to her chest and whispered to her, “ Don’t worry, little Songbird, I’ll always protect you,” she held her even closer to her, “ Even if it means I’ll die for you. Because I will..I will…I promise.”

Then Anne-Marie broke out into crying and Eve rubbed her back and tried to get her to calm down, but she wouldn’t.

Tears filled Eve’s eyes, “ John…” Eve said, pain in her voice and when she spoke he was right by her side, “ Please…please take her I can’t make her stop crying,” Eve said as she essentially forced John to hold Anne-Marie.

John took Anne-Marie into his arms, “ Alright, Eve,” he said in a calm and measured voice. He adjusted the five month old child in his arms and put his forefinger in his mouth to passify her and soon she stopped crying and sucked on his finger.

Eve looked at them both and sighed, “ Of course she likes you more than me…I can’t even be a good mother,” Eve whispered so John could not hear her as she sunk down to the ground.

Thinking of her child in her belly would never breath life, her hands drifted down to her flat belly. Her womb was empty…there was no longer a child in it. But she couldn’t stop herself from rubbing her belly and wishing that there was a babe in there. If only…

But it was all because of Beaton, Hamilton, and Lennox that her baby was dead. She want to watch them suffer! Because of that man she was all ruined now…she could hardly think straight and she was so worried and miserable. And she had night terrors about the man, in one he murdered John and her. In another he raped her…with his filthy hands all over her…

When Eve felt something touching her she jumped as her heart did the same. But it was only Alice and Malcolm’s little hands touching her arm, “ Mama…” Alice said.

“ Ar you okay?” Malcolm asked for his sister.

Eve wanted to say no to them…but she didn’t. She smiled, though it was very difficult to, “ I’m alright.”

Alice took this answer as being true and spoke in and excited tone of voice, “ Mama guess what? We payed hidenn seek wif Ann-Mre’s nursemaid. It was so fun!”

“ Oh did you?” Eve asked, knowing that this was when they were hiding away during the attack.

“ But it was dark…n scary,” Alice said as she poked her lip out.

Eve reached out her arms and picked Alice up, putting her in her lap, “ Well it is alright now, my dearest little dove,” This was Eve’s new nickname for Alice, because she a dove just like Ida…and neither of them were dull or even close, “ because I am here. I’ll always protect you,” Eve said as she stroked her small daughter’s red-blonde hair, feeling like crying.

“ Mama…how come Lady Ida n our baby siblings n da tummies are gone?” Malcolm curiously asked, not truly knowing that pain of what he was speaking of.

“ They went to heaven,” Eve answered in a monotone voice, as she grabbed Malcolm’s hand and squeezed it, “ Everything will be alright soon, I promise.”

Malcolm looked a little confused but just nodded.

Eve looked up at John, still holding Anne-Marie who was now asleep in his arms. John looked down at her with a worried expression on his face.

Eve ignored this as she brought the children over to the couches and beckoned John with Marie in his arms over, Alice on her lap, as Malcolm sat between his parents, looking at them inquisitively.

“ Children,” Eve spoke in her strong motherly voice as the angelic twins snapped to attention, sitting up straight and listening to their mother, “ Your father is a very important man, hmm, and so he must go to work again.”

At first Alice looked confused, but then she became extremely sad as she crossed her arms, her lip quivering, “ W-Why? Papa just got here!”

“ Well, dearest, I have to work,” John said, reaching over as he rubbed her shoulder, but she pulled way.

“ No,” Alice said, “ Stay. Stay. Stay!” She looked at John, giving her father her sweet puppy-dog eyes, the same ones that Eve gave him at times in the past, “ Please Papa…”

John smiled, chuckling, at his daughter’s antics. If he could stay he would, he loved his children more than life itself. They were so precious to him, and he would do absolutely anything for them. But adults had things to do… “ I’m sorry, Alice, but I have to work. But, you know what?”

“ What!” She exclaimed excitedly.

“ When I get back I shall buy you all kinds of dresses and jewels,” John said enthusiastically.

Alice grinned as she nodded, Eve stroking her head, “ Yay, Papa!” She said energetically as she felt extremely happy.

But Malcolm was silent between his parents, he was thinking deeply and stroking his chin, just as John did sometimes, “ Whenrra you comin back, papa?” Malcolm finally asked.

As children didn’t know much about perceiving time, John didn’t even dwell to giving him a true answer and only spoke in simple terms, “ A short time.”

Malcolm shrugged his shoulders, thinking of all of all of the new things he could learn and discover while his father was gone, “ Okay,” he turned to Alice as they begun babbling to each other, as of they had their own language, “ Sometimes papa has to work, henna grown-up.”

“ Deh, I knows. But Papa should stay. Papa mean,” Alice babbled back to her brother and twin.

Despite their young age, they were good at talking, but they didn’t always make sense and as they kept speaking they started to make less and less sense and actual started babbling like babies, and as Eve and John watched it made them feel such amusement, but also love swelled up inside of them for their children. And they enjoyed this moment greatly.

After Anne-Marie had been given back to her wet-nurse, just leaving the twins with their parents, for some hours Eve and John played with the children and told them stories and such before Alice and Malcolm, both of them in tears this time, said goodbye to John

And so John led both of the children out of the room, as Eve shortly after called for a bath, and once John had re-entered she smiled at him as Lady Catherine Stewart, her oldest sister, helped to undress her.

“ Oh!” John exclaimed as he turned around, surprisingly enough, “ Should I go, Eve?”

Eve chuckled as her white dress came off, “ Why should you? It’s not anything you haven’t seen before,” as her kirtle came off as well, leaving her in just her chemise and stockings, her bandages as well, and Catherine whispered something in her sister and mistress’ ear which made her roll her eyes before she dismissed her, “ Can you carry me to the bath, John? My ankle hurts…”

John silently complied and helped her stand before his strong arms went around her as he lifted her up, her head lolling backwards as her eyes slipped closed. He brought her into the large room with the expensive tub, which was in the middle of the room, which was filled with blue, yet clear water that was filled up to the brim.

Gently, he lowered her into the tub, and as soon as she did her eyes’s snapped open as she looked down, gaping at him, “ John!” Eve yelled, but she was laughing with true amusement shining in her eyes, “ Why did you do that? I didn’t yet get the chance to strip of my chemise.”

John waved her off, “ You have others,” he said as he took both his inner and outer shirt off so that his broad and muscled chest was before her eyes as he climbed into the bath as well.

Immediately the warmth of the water assaulted his senses, as the water embraced him sweetly. It was like the water had rose up and caressed his cheek…he knew it was Eve, despite the moderate pain from the palms of her hands, so when he opened his eyes he saw that he was very correct. Her face had a look of concern on it, and it was clear she was worried.

“ What is wrong?” He asked her.

“ Are you sure you are feeling alright? After all, you’re being poisoned…” John had told her over and over again that he felt fine but Eve did not believe him, “ As of late, you’ve been paler than you should be, sometimes you suspiciously pause and close your eyes and breath for half a minute…” she trailed off as realization dawned upon her, “ Are you hiding your symptoms from me, John? Is that it?”

“ No, of course not,” he said, as he grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his face. And then he did it again as he sighed deeply, closing his eyes as he rubbed his temples and slowly breathed, his chest rising and falling before he opened them again.

“ You did it again, John!” Eve exclaimed.

“ No, I didn’t do anything…it’s just…this water is warm and…”

Eve gave him a look, “ Please don’t lie to me, John. I know you are not well…and this journey that you and my brother shall soon go on…maybe I should just forbid you from going…”

“ No!” John yelled, and at the shocked look on Eve’s face he clear his throat, and took a deep breath, “ I apologize for yelling.”

“ Already forgiven,” was all that Eve said, rather cautiously.

“ I just…I didn’t want to bother you after everything,” John said sheepishly, which was quite out of character for him, but then again these days that was common with the change in their marriage, “ And it is **not** a big deal, Eve, really I’m alright,” he paused as he looked her neutral form up and down, “ Are **you** alright, Eve?”

Eve smiled sadly, “ No,” she said honestly as she hugged her knees to her chest as a haunted look came over her face, and her shoulders slumped as her head dipped down, her scarlet hair falling over her face, “ I miss our baby so much. Despite him not even being born, I loved him so much, John. I wonder why God took him away…oh and the attack, I can’t even…I have nightmares, as you know since you’ve stayed in my rooms these past nights,” her eyes widened as unimaginable terrors filled her mind and tears filled her eyes, “ It’s so awful, I hate that I’m so weak…a complete failure…” she whispered as she wiped her tears away.

“ That is not true, Eve,” John said.

The sardonic part of her briefly returned, “ Of course not. My whole family was almost murdered because I wasn’t good enough, so I must be the most triumphant person.”

“ Oh Eve,” John practically purred as two fingers lifted her chin up so that her eyes looked at his, and John saw all of her emotions…the emotions which he shared, “ That is **not** true. Hamilton, Lennox, and Beaton are all treacherous, traitorous, madmen…” his eyes burned with barely contained ire and fury, “ you are not responsible for their monstrous actions, and they shall burn in Hell. You’re going out of your way, out of your safety to protect your brother, The King. We would all be in shambles without you, my Eve.”

A small smile came to Eve’ face as her words made her feel slightly better. And then her eyes lit up, “ I am like Andromeda, The Original Damsel in Distress…”

John let out a puff of air, “ More like Persephone, The Goddess of The Harvest…and The UnderWorld.”

Eve bit her lips as she giggled, “ And you are like Hades, The God of The UnderWorld. Like Persephone, I used to think that you were an evil demon. But you dragged me, albeit kicking and screaming, to the underworld…” she paused as a warm smiled spread across her face, “ The UnderWorld of Happiness. And now I am gladder and more grateful for it.”

“ And I,” John started as he cupped her cheek, “ Am gladder and more grateful that I, such an evil entity, get to have such a Marvelous Goddess like yourself.”

A burst of affection spread through Eve as she felt the urge to kiss her husband, but she refrained as her smile became just a small one, “ Is there anything that you wish to tell me, John?” Eve flapped her eyelashes at him with a look, that he couldn’t put his finger on, in her eyes.

John’s smile faltered as he chuckled some, “ No, why would there be?”

“ Are you sure, John?” Eve was fishing, to see if he would tell her the truth about his newest bastard. Though, there was a possibility that he didn’t know.

John had a truly confused look on his face, “ Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“ Oh, alright then,” Eve said as she nodded, “ But you must promise me one thing, husband.”

“ You need only say it.”

“ You must promise to protect James and Catherine at all costs. If something bad happens to either of them, something bad will happen to you,” she was only half-jesting.

John was about to laugh, thinking Eve was fully jesting but at the mostly serious look on her face, he gulped, “ Oh, well, then you have my word,” he paused, “ Do you believe me, Eve?”

“ If…If this were a few months ago, or even a few weeks ago, my answer would be no. But now…because of…” Eve looked down before looking up again, “ You…You opened yourself up to me…you shared your feelings,” at this John looked down, not saying anything, “ That’s something you’ve never done before, at least not truly. Usually lies, exaggerations, half-truths, and feigned feelings are the only things to come out of your mouth. But I know how closed off you are, so I appreciate that and taking it into consideration…it makes me trust you…to an extent. Not just in making sure my siblings will be alright, but that there may yet be hope for us to have a true marriage.”

“ And you really believe that?”

“ Yes,” she said instantly, as a flash of fear that she couldn’t hide came to her eyes, “ Do you believe that, John?”

John hesitated, “ I…” he sighed, “ In a sense, I do,” at the confused and even fearful look on her face he further explained, “ I only meant that for so long every time we have a moment of peace in our marriage something goes wrong…”

“ Yes, usually because of you, John,” Eve maintained.

John didn’t say anything, just smirked roguishly with his eyes, but soon his eyes shifted up towards the ceiling, “ Whatever either of us feel…it is all in God’s hands.”

Despite Eve’s disappointment at what her husband just spoke, she tempered it…knowing what she knew now about her husband’s complicated relationship with love and romance she would try not to push or rush him into anything. Especially as she sensed some regression in how he acted towards her, perhaps because he felt ashamed of how emotional he was with her some days ago…slow and steady always won the race.

But soon John grabbed Eve’s hands and kissed each other them individually, “ Maybe I cannot return your affection in the most…pure and wholesome way…but I will try…and maybe in the future we can be as close as two mating kittens.” Eve chuckled at that. “ I promise that I will be the best husband I can be to you…the best brother-in-law to your siblings…and even the best son-in-law to your mother. I will not hurt you again, only the opposite. Happy days, Hearty nights, and healthy lives for as long as we both shall live. You are my heart, you are my world, you’re my joy, Eve I hope you know that I adore you.” He insisted, his face was rather empty and blank…but there was a light in his eyes that was only for her. Or so she hoped.

Eve quickly nodded and rested her head against his chest. “ I know. I adore you also, my husband.”

They both relaxed and rested during this all too short time they would have together before John had to depart.

But John quietly muttered to himself, even lower than a whisper.

“ Lord God, please allow **my best and most beloved brother** , Andrew, to succeed in capturing Beaton. And Lord, allow me to succeed in procuring a cure for our young Sovereign, King James. Protect me, and my children, and everyone I care for. And most of all protect and keep my wonderful wife, Eve…”  
 **______________________________________________________**

***Narrator’s POV*(12 August 1522, Holyrood Palace, Edinburgh, Midlothian, MidEastern Scotland)**

“ Your Majesty.” Two men bowed to The Queen Mother of Scotland.

Margaret Tudor, The Queen Mother, had already been appraised of the wretched situation they were in having received The Earl of Moray’s message a week ago and having received a second letter from Eve. So she knew everything that she should. And so she proceeded to announce Beaton and company’s treason, leaving out a great deal of details as to not scare anyone, but it would cease **most** rumors and even help them to the court and opened an investigation, immediately putting Margaret Hamilton on house arrest, and she had put in charge of it William Cunningham 4th Earl of Glencairn and Colin Campbell 3rd Earl of Argyll, Lord Treasurer of Scotland, Eve made him so soon after she became Regent.

The Queen was wearing a black gown with a high and more than modest neckline with simply a pearl necklace around her neck. Her red-golden hair was mostly hidden behind a black hood and veil. There was a certain somberness about Queen Margaret. The woman looked like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders…and she looked scarred and haunted as if she had been through some sort of deep trauma, and there was a touch of sadness. And in a way she had…knowing that her son might not be long for this world, it was too bad Albany hasn’t died but that could soon change, her daughter and grandchildren had almost been murdered…her daughter, unfortunately, knew the pain of losing a child.

“ Tell me everything,” was all that Queen Margaret said.

“ Your Majesty,” William Cunningham 4th Earl of Glencairn, who stepped forward, started. His face naturally looked so very serious, being aged forty-two, and with his tan complexion and blonde hair, without a beard, he barely even looked Scottish…but his classic clothing, of green and blue accentuated the fact that he was. He was a maternal first cousin of her husband, the Earl of Angus, and had great English tendencies…but he was a loyal Scotsmen…who Eve had successfully swayed over to her side months ago. And as the words came out of his mouth he sounded more Scottish than any man in the land, and apparently he was also more loyal as well, “ We found nothing in Beaton and Hamilton’s chambers and of their homes that we searched so far. Also they were nothing in The Earl of Lennox’s chambers…but one of his Edinburgh townhomes…well we found a journal. It seems he writes all his thoughts, opinions, and feelings in there. Everything he says is extremely damning.”

Margaret perked up at this as now Colin Campbell 3rd Earl of Argyll now spoke.

Campbell, with his contrasting not pale but not tan complexion and average height with a very kind face and brownish-red hair, with a small and well taken care of beard, and dark eyes. He could have represented the average Scotsmen, at least in terms of appearance. He certainly didn’t have the stubbornness of the surety, but he was trustworthy. He seemed to be extremely nervous as he shifted from foot to foot like a six year old, although he was thirty-six, “ The journal, seemingly details the entire plot. The plot was to kill The Duke of Albany, Princess Eve, King James V, and also Your Majesty’s grandchildren.”

The Queen looked so somber as she closed her eyes and sighed “ My God,” she said as he put his hand on his chest, “ They were trying to kill **all** of my family…and if they all died…”

“ James Hamilton would become The King,” Cunningham finished for her, though with a look from her he knew he shouldn’t have spoken.

“ It’s so despicable and diabolical,” Margaret mused, “ Continue on.”

“ Well…” Campbell went on, “ In his journal as we read through it we gathered this: It seems Margaret Hamilton only knew about the plot itself, as well as being the one to poison Lord Albany, but nothing else. She didn’t know the other accomplices. Lennox said that all of these people were involved— himself, his now deceased wife, James Hamilton The Earl of Arran, Margaret Hamilton, James Beaton Archbishop of St Andrews and Bishop of Galloway, and also Henry Stewart—in the plot. Hamilton—”

“ What?!” The Queen slumped onto her desk, before she spoke again in a more calm and civilized tone, “ What do you mean about Henry Stewart being involved? Explain now.”

Campbell looked on the verge of passing out, looking like a pale ghost, as he started again “ Well what I was going to say was that Hamilton organized the whole plot along with Beaton, and in the end he would become King. Beaton was a great help with all of the spies he had and to coordinate logistics of the plot, he was promised that he would stay in power, as he believed that soon he would loose his position as Chancellor, and Hamilton would also support him in his quest to get the Archbishopric of Glasgow and the Bishopric of Galloway to add on to his many titles. Margaret Hamilton was the one to issue the poison to The Duke of Albany. According of Lennox she…she laid with Albany and as he slept issued the poison, and Lady Margaret as we arrested her told us she poisoned his bible and begged for mercy in the process. Henry Stewart only accidentally found out about the plot…and after Hamilton threatened him Henry Stewart provided for him the poison used on Albany **and** The King, but both were different. Though, that is all that he knows as far as the poison is concerned. He didn’t know what kinds of poison Henry Stewart got. He said that their plan was to frame your stepson, The Earl of Moray and George Douglas. Lennox’s role in the plot was to frame Moray, as they are…or I suppose were good friends, he said they would often come to each other’s rooms…and that was when he hid evidence in his chambers, which would explain why when Moray’s rooms were searched we found minor of evidence against him, he was promised The Duchy of Albany once Lord Albany died. **And** the battle at Dundee, it was all a distraction. A distraction so that Lennox, while the battle raged on, could sneak back inside Dundee castle in order to poison King James’ food. Hamilton and Beaton were well aware they would likely loose, but as I said it was all a distraction and they were both willing to sacrifice, thinking that in the end it would all be worth it. They meant for all of the deaths to seem as if they were on purpose and to happen in quick succession, therefore…everyone would know that it was foul play. And then as I previously stated they could frame The Earl of Moray and George Douglas, who both have the means, motive, and opportunity. And they expected The Duke of Albany to die from his poison, in which it would seem like you were just ill, soon after…long before you could possibly discover their plot.”

Then Cunningham took over again, “ Yes. Their plan went wrong when the plot on Princess Eve and her children’s lives was unsuccessful. And Thank God for it.”

“ Yes,” Margaret nodded, “ You logged all of this as evidence in the investigation, yes? Besides about the King’s critical condition?” Certain parts of the plot had been made public knowledge such as Hamilton and Beaton’s involvement, Margaret thought this part better so anyone and everyone could keep their eyes peeled for Beaton if Eve’s source to find him failed, but other parts such as The King and Albany’s poisoning and that attack on Eve, her husband, and her children was not and would never be. Courtiers and Commons alike would be more than unsettled if they knew that the King and the heir to the throne, albeit the heir presumptive, were being poisoned and that The King was even in a critical and life-threatening position right now…that their Beloved Princess was almost murdered. It would be mayhem. But no matter what there would be rumors…

“ Yes, Your Majesty,” Cunningham and Campbell answered at the same time before Campbell spoke again, “ Your Majesty…but in Beaton’s Offices we did find…well we found a log of his finances, which was as expected…he was barely out of debt like many other nobles, but in one of his townhomes in a secret room in the back of a cubbard we found a second log of his finances in which he stated in there that not only was he out of debt but he had tens of thousands of crowns stored away, though it’s impossible he could have amassed so much wealth legally. And it would explain how he paid for his and Hamilton’s army.”

“ What are you saying?” Margaret asked, partially catching on.

“ I’m saying that he may have stolen his wealth from others…” Campbell trailed off.

“ Such as your shipment, Campbell, of your round of monthly loans to the crown that were supposed to come in on the 1st of the month, but still hasn’t arrived yet. And how last month only a fourth of the agreed amount arrived last month, a third the month before last month, and a half before that. Are you saying somehow Beaton’s managed to steal those loans supposed to go to the crown and various nobles?” Margaret questioned her, but still in a calm and relaxed voice. Getting upset and screaming at nobles would not solve any of their many problems.

“ I…I’m sorry Your Majesty!” Campbell exclaimed, he looked like he was about to break out into sobs, “ I…I thought that they were bandits and my family and I were going to try out best to reclaim them and if we couldn’t…well we would have found a way…and I’m so sorry Your Majesty.”

Margaret waved him off as she sighed, “ There’s no need. I understand. But if this is true, where is he storing all of this money at? I’m sure that he didn’t use all of it on the army.”

“ He couldn’t have…and it is possible he’s storing it at one of his houses in Glasgow. Our men haven’t gotten that far yet, but they should be soon. If it is there, we will find it,” Campbell suggested, like this was his saving grace.

Margaret nodded, “ So the only thing left is finding the money, finding out **how** they stole the funds, finding Beaton, though Maxwell and Andrew Stewart may soon be able to do that, and Henry Stewart, transferring Lennox and Hamilton to Edinburgh in chains, and hoping and praying that an antidote can soon be found. I trust you’ve sent men out to search for Henry Stewart and James Beaton?”

They both nodded.

“ Good…now transfer Margaret Hamilton from house arrest in her chambers to Edinburgh Dungeons, have her husband, who is also Henry Stewart’s elder brother, Lord Avondale kept under guard until further notice. Lennox and Hamilton likely won’t be moved to Edinburgh for a month at least. And so I will go to Dundee to my son, The King, for he needs me now.”

“ But…Your Majesty…who shall run the court in your absence?” Campbell asked. Both men exchanged glances with one another, often times they were allies and friends…but there was always some friendly competition between them both. Which they believed was entirely healthy.

Margaret looked between both men and she could tell that they were both competing, like the dogs that they were, for her approval, “ Cunningham, you shall be interim Chancellor in my absence and in charge of the court and council.”

A tidal wave of happiness and relief washed over William Cunningham, while a wall of sadness and annoyance formed around Colin Campbell.

The Queen sat down at the desk and quickly ordered for both men to leave her alone and shortly after ordering Lady Alison Douglas in so her luggage could start to be packed. Her prerogative would have been writing a letter to Eve about these new developments, but it was not necessary…Eve needed to rest since her miscarriage, and for now she was safe and so…her son was surely the most important matter right at this very moment.

(Some Time Later, The Throne Room)

Lady Katherine-Margaret Stewart, formerly Hamilton…but she had changed her last name back to Stewart after her husband died two years ago, walked around the back of the throne room, running her hand along the hard, yet walls.

Ever since she and Andrew had arrived in Scottish court, besides the first day where they had been personally greeted and received by Queen Margaret and James The Earl of Moray, they had not been treated the best. They had been given such small and dusty rooms that had no windows…most times people only reluctantly payed the respects owed to them as the children, despite being illegitimate, of a Scottish Prince…and some didn’t even do that.

Of course, Andrew was not gone…having informed her of him spying on Beaton.

Although, Katherine was more than annoyed and offended, though she didn’t say that nor did she let it show on her face.

Most of the court was gathered around in the throne room, as usual, talking and such…waiting for The Queen Mother to start holding court. She hadn’t come out yet.

Katherine looked around the throne room for her brother Andrew and when she spotted him she started walking towards him, though she must not have been paying attention as she bumped into a young woman, causing both of them to nearly fall onto the floor.

“ Forgive me for my clumsiness, madam,” Katherine said absentmindedly, purely on instinct, as she smoothed her dark gown, like always, down. When she looked up she got a much better look at the young woman. She had red hair which could be seen with the French good she had on, green eyes, pale skin with a few freckles…if Katherine hadn’t of known better she would think it was Princess Eve, whom she hadn’t seen since 1515 when they briefly met and she was a child, it looked similar to her. But the she realized that it was not, “ Margaret Hamilton?” Katherine asked…technically the girl was her niece by marriage. But wasn’t she supposed to be under house arrest?

“ I—” Lady Margaret Hamilton stuttered, dressed in a dark blue gown with, “ Aunt Katherine please—”

Before she got a chance to finish they both, along with everyone else in the throne room, attention’s were drawn to the entrance where William Cunningham 4th Earl of Glencairn was standing at, his eyes scanning the room as about half a dozen guards stood behind him, “ Lords and Ladies of The Court!” He called out. “ In the impeding absence of Queen Margaret I have been left as Chancellor and President of The Regency Council,” when Cunningham said this murmurs started around unlike he spoke again, “ And it has come to my attention that Margaret Hamilton, arrested for classified reasons, has escaped her from her housing unit in which she was sequestered in. And until further notice, no one leaves and no one enters Holyrood Palace. And everyone currently in the throne room must stay where they are.” The Earl of Glencairn, now Chancellor Cunningham, eye’s kept on scanning crowd as he began to move through it, but it seemed he did not see her.

So Katherine-Margaret, going on her gut’s instinct which she knew to always trust, grabbed Margaret Hamilton’s arm with one hand and out her hand over her mouth with her other one and proceeded to drag her away.

They were already towards the back of the throne room, so they did not have to go through any persons, and into one of the side-rooms which served as The Treasurer’s old offices and was now empty, and then she pulled her into a small closet connected to the room and closed the door shut behind her.

“ What are you—” Margaret Hamilton started, but Lady Katherine-Margaret Stewart cut her off.

“ Be quiet, will you?” Katherine ordered harshly, “ Unless you wish for me to oust you, of course.”

Margaret opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it again.

“ Now, speak quietly, and tell me what you want from me.”

“ Help, please,” Mistress Hamilton begged her, “ I’m not looking to escape capture, I know that’s not possible. I just…you must please plead to The Earl of Moray, or The Duke of Albany…or The Princess Regent tell them that I had no choice. That my father threatened me and my son. If he hadn’t I would have never done what I did. And I’m sorry, tell them to be merciful to my son, who is but a child, and husband, who knew nothing of it. And if it pleases them to spare me from execution. And to think of the baby I carry in me,” Then Margaret Hamilton paused, “ The Duke of Albany’s child. Your future niece or nephew.”

Katherine’s eyes widened as she tried to process all of this information. She pushed aside her emotions of surprise and sympathy as she talked “ If you had not intention of escaping, why did you run away? Just to find me? Or someone who could be sympathetic towards you? Or are you lying and have a knife hidden somewhere ready to stab me?”

“ No I—”

Then Katherine chuckled as she started to shift her skirts, “ I’m just jesting, be calm, child,” from beneath her skirts she took out a note, unfold it and read it to herself to make sure it was the right one, before she took a step forward, which caused Mistress Hamilton to take a step backwards. In her annoyance and frustration Katherine grabbed her arm and yanked her forward with her greater strength.

“ My Lady Aunt,” Margaret Hamilton’s seemed to be flashing over and over again in the dim room with fear, “ I know how your brother, Lord Albany, is…the sinister rumors about your brother, Alexander, the way all of you Stewarts of Albany must operate. Please do not make me do something so evil.”

“ Evil?” Katherine’s eyebrows rose to the top of her head. “ What about what you’ve done? My brother and nieces and nephews could have been killed because of you. And The King too. And yet you think I have pity for you? You think what you did wasn’t evil?”

“ I had no choice!” She exclaimed.

Katherine’s eyes almost rolled for an eternity, “ That’s what they all say,” she muttered as she put the note in her hand. “ You’ll know who to give this to when you see them.”

“ What is it?” She asked, though she took it upon herself to open it though it was in a language she could not understand.

“ It’s in German, you silly girl. You can’t possibly understand it.”

The younger woman raised her voice, “ I am not a silly—”

“ Hey, Hey,” Katherine squeezed her ‘niece’s’ arms to cut her off, “ Just stop talking,” she glanced towards the exit, “ Now come on.”

“ Wait!” Margaret Hamilton called out, “ Just…for the sake of the child and my young soul, don’t forget to plead to your brother, or—”

“ Yes, Yes,” Katherine waved off her concern, “ I’ll do that.” She then almost dragged her out of that small room and back to the throne room in which she proceeded to scream loudly and fall on the floor, “ Help! Help! She has attacked me!”

“ What…” Margaret Hamilton hardly got out, “ What?!”

“ There she is get her!” Chancellor Cunningham, two dozen feet away, called out to the guards as all eyes in the throne room turned to the both of them.

Mistress Hamilton sighed, as Katherine crawled away from her feigning fearfulness and traumatization, as the guard’s closed in around her. They essentially grabbed her, she didn’t even fight as she knew there was no way to get out of this…she just needed to get her message across so that perhaps she could live, and took her away. She would be put under house arrest until likely early tomorrow morning and then moved to Edinburgh Dungeons.

She gave Katherine-Margaret one last look as said woman rose to her feet with the help of William Cunningham and she knew she could count on her, she could see the sincerity in her eyes…or so she believed.

“ Are you alright, My Lady?” Chancellor Cunnigham asked Katherine.

Katherine briefly searched the 4th Earl of Glencairn’s eyes before she formed her best wholesome smile, “ Now I am.” Katherine herself was only thirty-six and had aged very well. Of course because of her children her figure was not the best…but all mothers, young mothers…old mothers…and dead mothers, could relate to that. But her face still looked quite young and her red-brown hair had not any gray in it at all. She may not have been young, but she was beautiful and unlike that child, Margaret Hamilton, she was also intelligent.

William Cunningham 4th Earl of Glencairn and Lord of Kilmaurs…a member of the Privy Council and now Chancellor she supposed. The man was known for being wise…yet he was also incredibly sneaky and shady at times…at least when Katherine knew him years ago he was. The man was forty-two, though his father lived to be very old and he had only had his earldom for a few short years, and was wearing a rather fancy and expensive looking yellow and black attire that was well woven.

“ Well, I am glad you have not been harmed by that wretched woman. It is good to see you Katherine,” William wasn’t even hiding how he looked her up and down, “ You look different,” She furrowed her brows at this, “ But well.”

“ Just well?” Katherine chuckled, “ Lord Glencairn, your honesty certainly doesn’t hurt me, little old soft me.”

“ Well you’ve never been soft, sensitive, or fearful, Kat. You know that just as much as to call me Williams. We are friends, right?” Katherine decided he must have been referencing their time at the lake. They had know each other for years, even before she got married. They hadn’t even been intimate…but they had spent some…quality time together and shared secrets not to be spoken aloud, “ You remember that time at the lake? You remember how we—”

Katherine’s eyes widened as she believed he would say what happened at the lake, but then Treasurer Campbell walked up to them and interrupted him before he could speak further.

“ My Lady,” Campbell greeted Catherine before he turned to Cunningham, “ We must go now, friend…there is much to be done.”

After a few seconds passed Cunningham snapped out of it, looking around at how most couriers in the throne room were staring at them and despite the fact that they were doing nothing wrong they were causing a rather large scene, “ Oh, well…do stay out of harm’s way, Lady Katherine,” bowing and as he said this.

“ Of course, My Lord Chancellor.” Katherine said as she bobbed a shallow curtsy, as he and Campbell went off.

Soon Katherine again bled into the shadows, as was normal for her, though her mind was still on William Cunningham and she whispered it to herself…liking how it sounded on her tongue…but soon her mind switched to the future and how she wished her plans to transpire. Hopefully her message written on the note would be given to the correct person.  
 **________________________________________________________**

***Narrator’s POV*(14 August 1522, Glamis, Angus, NorthEastern Scotland)**

A red-headed and red-bearded man with silver-colored eyes walked into a medium-sized pub, after letting a letter from his superiors float away into the wind. He must have been the strangest man on their little island, certainly in all of Scotland.

Andrew Stewart, the son of the late Prince Alexander of Scotland and half-brother of John Stewart 2nd Duke of Albany. Courtesy of his long-lasting business relationship, although in reality it was much more complicated than that, with Robert Maxwell 5th Lord Maxwell. And so he had been sent forth as a spy on Beaton for some months, shortly after he departed his brother’s lands in Albany and went to court. He had joined Beaton and Hamilton’s forces, knowing that another spy would inform either The Queen Mother or The Earl of Moray, at the battle of Dundee as it was now called and when Beaton fled he ‘fled’ as well.

Now it was his most scared duty…to arrest Beaton and bring him to justice. But he was not a one man army, and he needed time to do so. But God was on his side and the man would be brought in soon enough.

The almost instant he stepped into the pub, it seemed the room froze. For all o the inhabitants just turned towards the entrance and stared at him for quite a long time, and he did not blame him. He was quite a tall man, even a bit taller than his brother John who was a monster for height in his own right, and then there were his tight and clear muscles that could be seen through his black attire. His crimson red hair, curly and trimmed close to his head nicely, and his beard, which always drew attention as beards were long out of fashion…which he neither cared for nor followed, which was now overgrown and wild…he disliked it but it gave him a more frightful look. So it was worth it. Then his grey eyes, which John would often joke were like Medusa’s and would turn him to stone. And like all of the Stewart’s of Albany, they got it from their father, and was common even in The Royal Stewarts ridiculously pale skin that made them look like ghosts. He looked like a mammoth and a phantom all in one.

Such a strange sight to behold he was, but the inhabitants of the bar soon realized he wasn’t some kind of robber or murder and what back to their business.

“ Ah! Good lad Andrew!” A soldier in Beaton’s company, who was clearly drunk, practically screamed and burst his inner-ears, running towards him before he jumped onto him…almost hugging him. Now, Andrew Stewart, one of the highest bastards in all of Scotland, considered himself to be an incredibly kind and nice person…but just like the rest of his family he had great intelligence, a certain slyness about him, and as John hated he had a very high tolerance for foolishness.

So he couldn’t help but to smile with goodwill, although thinking in the back of his mind about how this man may later be killed, as he clapped him on the back.

Once the man stopped smuggling him he spoke, “ Beaton wants to see you.”

Andrew nodded, completely prepared for this, “ Yes, of course,” he said as he that solider went into one of the back rooms. Beaton had bribed the owner of the pub, to allow them this ‘luxury’ that of which he deemed was ‘fully necessary’ and that they could not possibly live like ‘animals’.

This was something he could easily roll his eyes at, despite his quite high status…he handy always been able to live in the best places…sometimes when he was tossed with other orphans or when he was with his mother’s family The Sinclairs, the woman was in no state to take care of her children…she had been put in a nunnery for a reason, or when he was a teenager Alexander at times took him around wherever he was learning about the church and on a mission to become a member of the clergy and do their family proud or with his sister, Katherine-Margaret, and her husband and two children he came to court once before knowing John where he first became associated with Maxwell, he even saw a few glimpses of the then infant Princess Eve.

And then years later John came into the picture…and John was a better brother to him than Alexander ever was and as far he was concerned Alexander was no longer apart of their family…even if Katherine-Margaret, who had always been close with Alexander for some strange reason he could not grasp, begged to differ.

Once Andrew entered the back room, he smirked at Beaton, sat in likely the fanciest seat the pub had…which in general was not very fancy, with a red-haired girl in his lap, maybe he had a type for keeping red-heads around him. His lips were in hers, and was acting like the typical entitled nobleman. There were also about two dozen soldiers scattered about the room, some sitting down and drinking with girls of their own, some lying on the ground and passed out drunk, others leaning against the walls as they chatted with one another.

“ James Beaton…what a greedy and salacious man you are.” Andrew teasingly commented towards his ‘friend’.

Soon Beaton untangled himself from the young girl who proceeded to scamper off to God knows where. The man has chestnut brown hair that, somehow, was combed back perfectly with only just a few grays and unlike him was clean shaved, he was wearing brown a gray clothes, which while looked cheap and plain were actually quite costly. He had a circular-shaped face, and despite his age he could have been worse for wear, but he also could have been much better for wear. Layers of fat rolled off of him in waves, highlighting his eating habits…typical of rich nobles and clergymen. In a decade he could be a dead man, despite only being about forty-five which was seven years younger than Andrew’s thirty-eight Summers. One might mistake him for a peasant, but he was far too well-styled and kept, though most around like believed him to be a wealthy merchant. Beaton chuckled, “ And Andrew the Abnormal. It’s about time you decided to join us.”

For a short while they both just stared at one another, the room quieting around them, before they both burst out into laughter and Andrew took it upon himself to seat himself in a chair next to Beaton.

With a wave of his hand two of the soldiers under his command closed the door and bolted it shut, standing by just in case the nearly impossible happened.

“ Don’t you think that doing all of this is dangerous?” Andrew question. “ Doing such things causes a great deal of attention. Especially with you now being a known traitor, thanks to The Queen Mother. And if someone recognizes us…”

Beaton interrupted, “ Andrew,” he sighed as he pointed at one of his soldiers, “ Who is that? What’s his name?”

Andrew glanced at that soldier, “ I don’t know his name. Why would I?”

“ See, you don’t even know the names of some of the soldiers in our company, whom of which you interact with on a daily basis…the majority of Scotland has not a single idea of what we look like, so how in God’s names could they ever recognize us?”

Andrew did have to admit to himself that he made a good point, “ I suppose that makes great sense, but we still must be careful.”

He ignored the last part, “ Alright then, don’t question me.” The Archbishop of Glasgow ordered harshly.

“ Well then what’s your plan? Where are we going from here? What are we to do now?” Andrew question, trying to seem like a logical, yet loyal, follower to Beaton…not that he had many left. When they all escaped the battle Beaton and a company if around one hundred men…since then some had deserted him and now he had about two dozen left. What was the man’s plan? He must have known he would loose that everything was over for him now…but Beaton wasn’t the kind of man to go out without a fight…he surely must have had something planned.

“ Well, for one, we won’t be staying Scotland, there are matters that need to be attended to, and then we must go.” Beaton supplied, sipping his drink relaxingly, looking like exactly the kind of monster that would attempt to kill children, Andrew’s nieces and nephew, and his brother and Princess and King. It was horrid, but life was hard and cold. “ Andrew…do you honestly think that I’ll just accept defeat? Sure…some plans have gone wrong…or many actually, but one make contingency plans for a reason and I still have some more cards to play.”

Andrew looked at him strangely, thinking it best not to press the man anymore as not to look suspicious and he just nodded while Beaton smirked like a sacrilegious satin, turning his gaze towards the window like he had the whole world in his hands. As if everything would he as he wished it.

And, perhaps, with whatever special cards he had left it may have been. Andrew did not know, and that was, perhaps, the most frightening thing.

* * *

Eve of Scotland

Princess of Scotland

Duchess of Albany

Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

(Painted in 1525)

Title: Regent of Scotland

Reign: 6 June 1522–

Predecessor: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

_______________________________________________

Title: Duchess Consort of Albany, Countess of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Tenure: 6 February 1520–

_______________________________________________

Born: 11 January 1506 Scotland (age 16)

Spouse: John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany

(m. Feb 1520)

Issue: Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)

House: Stewart

Father: King James IV of Scotland

Mother: Margaret of England

Religion: Protestantism

————————————————————————————————————————————

Current Year: August 1522

Former Regent and Protector of Scotland

Duke of Albany

Count of Auvergne and Lauraguais

Title: Regent of Scotland

Reign: 1514–6 June 1522

Predecessor: Margaret Tudor, Queen of Scotland

Successor: Eve of Scotland, Duchess of Albany

__________________________________________________________

Title: Duke of Albany and Earl of March(Restored)

Reign: 1515–

Predecessor: Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany

Heir Apparent: Malcolm of Albany

__________________________________________________________

Title: Count (Consort) of Auvergne and Luraguais

Tenure: 13 July 1505–1519

Counterpart: Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne

__________________________________________________________

Title: Count (Regnant) of Auvergne and Laraguais

Reign: 1519–

Born: November 1484 (age 37)

Spouse: Anne de la Tour d’Auvergne

(m. 1505; died 1519)

Eve of Scotland

(m. 1520)

Issue: Lady Anne de la Tour d'Auvergne (b. 1506; died 1519)

Lord Alexander de la Tour d’Auvergne (b. 1507; died 1511)

Lady Eleanor Hamilton(Stewart) (b. Jan 1515)   
  


Lady Alice of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Lord Malcolm of Albany (b. Dec 1520)

Lady Anne-Marie of Albany (b. Mar 1522)

House: Stewart

Father: Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany

Mother: Anne, Countess de La Chambre

Religion: Roman Catholicism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Okay, so James Earl of Moray arrives at Dunure Castle where Eve and John are at and inform them of everything that he knows. Their plan of action is to acquire an antidote for John, who feels ‘perfectly fine’, and The King, who is in critical condition...his life is basically hanging in the balance. From John’s brother Alexander! I bet many were wondering what his role might be, and don’t worry he’ll do many things in the future.
> 
> There is clear tension between James and John you know because of Margaret Hamilton...and well we shall just have to wait to see how it will turn out.
> 
> And James, a loyal brother, tells Eve about John’s unborn bastard that Margaret Hamilton is pregnant with. And well, that’s a whole situation. Eve and John have taken precautions to have more security. Maybe it’ll pay off in the future.
> 
> Oh and As somebody in the comments mentioned...John’s bastards might keep popping up...that’s definitely a possibility.
> 
> Eve is all in her thoughts, knowing that John May have a new bastard on the way brings in a swell of emotions...and pessimistic thoughts. Even her children can hardly cheer her up. Malcolm and Alice and Anne-Marie are amazing. I love them. And they are good and smart kids.
> 
> But do you know who can?!? John! Eve asks him if he has anything to confess and when he says no Eve lets it go because we’ll for one he himself may now knows and for another now is not the time as there are more important matters to deal with. Yes but I hoped you liked that yummy Eve and John goodness! I know I do.
> 
> Our Dear Queen Margaret received The Earl of Moray’s letter. And has immediately taken action. She opened an investigation and put William Cunningham and Colin Campbell, powerful and influential Earls, in charge of it. Some of Eve’s more trusted allies. Thank goodness that The Earl of Lennox writing everything down in his journal essentially incriminated and exposed everyone involved. Or so it seems that way. Too bad for Margaret...who has more important matters to deal with and no toke to process this information. Hmmm...it must hurt! And a revelation! The reason Scotland’s financial situation may have not improved and stayed stagnant in debt for so long until very recently, because now Scotland is barely out of debt, may be because of Archbishop Beaton. Man oh man, see how it all leads back to him? How evil of him! Stealing the nobles loans to fund his army and many others things that only God may know of. Of course this will have to be investigated further. Not everyone is an enemy. But not everyone is an ally either. And I guess we may figure out who is who as time goes on...
> 
> While Margaret Hamilton did arrive back at court. Clearly that potion given to her by John’s suspicious bastard brother, Alexander, didn’t work. Or did it and the purpose of it was different? Who knows. Though she is to be out in Edinburgh DUNGEONS. And who knows what her and her child’s fate may be now that she pleaded to John’s bastard sister Katherine-Margaret. Will she keep true on her promise? And what did she give to Margaret Hamilton and who was it for? Are her intentions pure or not?
> 
> It seems like Robert, The 5th Lord Maxwell has held true on his promise to ‘fix the mess‘ that James Earl of Moray’s made by ‘loosing’ Archbishop Beaton. And of all people who is spying on the man, and has been for a while, it’s John OTHER bastard brother. The less evil one. Or that’s how it appears from the outside. Hey! Maybe all of The Stewarts of Albany are evil. Who knows?
> 
> But Andrew, his blood red hair and grey eyes...how strange, is spying on Beaton. I’d Andrew does his job well Beaton can be brought to justice. If not...well that would be a shame. But, still, what if Beaton has an ACE card up his sleeve? And what could it be if he does?!? After all Hamilton, his daughter, and Lennox are basically all caught so what can he possibly do? Only time will tell! And more importantly why are all of John’s bastard siblings so sly in their dealings? Do they all have his best intentions at heart? Or are they al out to get him? Or something else entirely?
> 
> Scottish Line of Succession(Semi-Salic Law):
> 
> 1.King James V of Scotland  
> 2.John Stewart, 2nd Duke of Albany  
> 3.Malcolm Stewart of Albany  
> 4.Princess Eve Stewart of Scotland, Duchess of Albany  
> 5.Alice Stewart of Albany  
> 6.Anne-Marie Stewart of Albany  
> 7.James Hamilton, 1st Earl of Arran  
> 8.James Hamilton(Arran’s only legitimate son)  
> 9.Robert Hamilton(Arran’s younger brother)  
> 10.Mathew Hamilton(Robert’s Son)  
> 11.Lady Helen Hamilton(Arran’s daughter)  
> 12.Lady Janet Hamilton(Arran’s daughter)  
> 13.Elizabeth Hamilton(Arran’s sister)  
> 14.Janet Hamilton(Robert’s daughter)  
> 15.John Stewart, 3rd Earl of Lennox(Elizabeth’s only son)  
> 16.Mathew Stewart of Lennox(John’s eldest legitimate son)

**Author's Note:**

> My recommendations!
> 
> The Tudors/Historical/Renaissance: Athenais_Penelope_Clemence, Countess_of_Sherwood, ReganX, VioletRoseLily, EvilFluffyBiteyThing


End file.
